Requiem Equestria: Talento para la Guerra
by Mond Dunkel
Summary: Camaradas, ustedes y yo no vivimos por ideas, teorías, o por algún idealismo político. Nosotros vivimos para proteger a nuestro pueblo ¡Nuestro corazón está con él, queremos forjarle un futuro y un porvenir prospero. Por eso luchamos y si es necesario también caeremos! ¡Pero nunca nos rendiremos! ¡Equestria por sobre todas las cosas! —Generalísima Winter Snow (Contenido explicito)
1. La Generalísima

**Talento Para La Guerra**

**La Generalísima**

_Soy Winter Snow, y mi historia no tiene como objetivo el resaltar lo que ocurre a mi alrededor, sino lo que tiene lugar en mi interior. Porque de haber pensando cosas diferentes, muchas vidas hubieran sido diferentes. Por esto ultimo es que considero mi vida más importante que la de muchos otros ponies que vivieron a la par conmigo. Voluntad, ese fue el pilar sobre el que sostuve mi gran obra__._

_Vamos a levantar un futuro._

_Vamos a destruir las debilidades._

_¡Vamos a hacer la guerra!._

* * *

Lo que fue.

_Equestria era una hermosa tierra, tan hermosa como el alba y tan misteriosa como la noche. Alrededor de los pueblos floreados se extendían llanuras verdes, que llegaban hasta el horizonte. Y entre toda la maravillosa y fértil fauna que ahí deslumbraba, echaron raíces los hijos de la especie más civilizada y extraordinaria, que ojos dotados de razón han tenido la fortuna de ver jamas. Sin lugar a dudas, uno de los reinos más grandes (sino el más grande), que los exploradores han llegado a descubrir más allá de las montañas y los mares. _

_¡Gracias a mí maldita sea!, yo hice todo eso posible ¡Yo!._

_Esa fue mi gran obra y luego me escupen en la cara, como si irónicamente, no disfrutaran de lo que lleve a cabo con mis propios cascos. Lo que hice vivirá plasmado en las crónicas y quedara constancia, de que, de no haber sido por esos traidores, Equestria hubiera seguido creciendo, porque yo soy la pony hecha para esa labor. ¡Yo soy Winter Snow!_

* * *

Años gloriosos, de esa manera denominaron algunos historiadores el tiempo en que Equestria fue un reino expansionista. Sin embargo, de haber faltado el elemento idóneo para que la cadena de circunstancias desembocara en eso, los años de esa vieja época hubieran pasado a ser denominados tiempos de tragedia y dolor. En las paginas de la historia, una pony militar quedara para siempre marcada como la caudillo de la guerra y un monstruo de femenina apariencia, su nombre se fundirá con la idea de que nació para traer muerte, llenando de almas las praderas eternas. No obstante, el valor de su existencia no recae en la crueldad de sus actos, ya que a pesar de generar sentimientos diversos en los corazones de a quienes perjudica o a quienes beneficia, su nombre en tantas bocas, resalta la huella de su existencia.

Dicha militar se alzo triunfante sobre el cadáver de un grifo, a su alrededor sobresalían pilas de cadáveres y un ejército equino mirándola con cansancio y admiración. La tierra bajos sus cascos estaba abonada con sangre y pedazos de carne, el cielo anunciaba tormenta, pero solo importaba la victoria obtenida con tanto esfuerzo y sacrificio. La pony levanto su casco derecho hacia los cielos, burlándose de los dioses grifos, al tener de hijos a una especie que no pudo hacerle frente. Todo lo que sus ojos veían le pertenecía ahora y para siempre. ¡La tierra era su trofeo! ¡La tierra era su premio!, pero nada se comparaba a la sensación satisfactoria de cumplir con su misión divina. Los campesinos ponies prenderían velas a su retrato por generaciones, en agradecimiento por los cultivos que ahí algún día crecerían.

—¡Viva la generalísima! —proclamo un unicornio con armadura dorada, despertando toda una ola de gritos que le siguieron en muestras de goce y orgullo.

La generalísima era una pegaso de pelaje blanco, en cuya melena rubia resaltaban dos enormes espirales de cabello. Sus ojos eran como los de un depredador, dorados como el oro y tan sombríos como la más espeluznante de los espectros.

—¡Soldados, recordemos a los caídos, que pronto nos uniremos a ellos en la gloría de haber servido a la más grande de las causas. Porque luchamos por un gran reino ¡Nuestro reino! ¡Equestria!

Mientras que el ardor posterior a una batalla regocijaba al ejército vencedor. Su líder, su máxima figura de autoridad militar solo pensaba en una cosa mientras sonreía arrogantemente.

—_Estoy muy excitada _—pensó lascivamente.

* * *

Los dos reinos más poderosos del antiguo mundo, el grifo y el taurino se vieron forzados a ceder territorios importantes de sus tierras. Los grifos renunciaron a su capital, una ciudad entera suspendida en una montaña, junto con sus mejores campos para el cultivo. Por otro lado, los minotauros dejaron enormes llanuras donde antes vivía su clase campesina. Pero… ¿Cómo fue posible? ¿Qué bestia o bestias pudieron someter a estas dos grandes y guerreras razas? ¿Alguien creería que fueron ponies de colores? Cuando el engranaje correcto es posicionado en el sitio apropiado y exacto, del mecanismo del reloj, solo se necesita una fuerza externa para poner la maquina a funcionar. Y eso se podría decir que fue lo que ocurrió. El pony correcto fue puesto en el sitio apropiado, y todo fluyo en forma de ríos de sangre y ciego fanatismo. Tanto en el campo de batalla como en un mapa, ahí estaba su lugar, arriesgando, planeando y ordenando a cuanto ser vivo se le cruzara en frente.

En una llanura abierta sin mucha vegetación descansaban las tropas de la generalísima. Muy a lo lejos se podía distinguir unas cadenas montañosas cubiertas de nieve, las cuales eran objeto de inspiración para un soldado pintor que las contemplaba con un pequeño lienzo en frente. Verlas despertaba una sensación fresca y tranquilizadora. Las tiendas de acampar no se diferenciaban mucho unas de las otras, solo una gozaba de más particularidad, al ser mucho más alta y espaciosa. Ahí, diferentes altos oficiales se reunieron con la generalísima, con el fin de discutir sobre la situación actual del frente de batalla. Aquellos militares de alto rango estaban alrededor de una mesa circular donde se podían apreciar distintos mapas. De manera abrupta un pony de tierra entro en la carpa, su semblante daba la impresión de que era un poco despistado, esto reforzado por el hecho de que no se anunciara antes de cruzar el umbral.

—¡Mi generalísima Winter! —exclamo el pony, sus músculos se tensaron como las cuerdas de un piano al sentir todas las miradas sobre él.

—Interrumpir una reunión de oficiales se castiga severamente —advirtió la general—. Espero que sea importante.

El pony de tierra, quien desempeñaba el cargo de mensajero del ejército, se limpio un poco la melena antes y hablo:

—El capitán Flaminor dice: "_Los grifos del pueblo de girasoles nos están causando problemas. No cooperan con la guardia real y provocaron la muerte de un vigilante."_

La generalísima respiro profundamente, oía al viento soplar y le parecía el aullido de un lobo que susurra la palabra "muerte".

—Informe al capitán que queme el pueblo —sentencio ella sin rodeos.

Los oficiales ahí presentes no dijeron ni una sola palabra. Su mirada estaba clavada en el mapa, mientras un sudor helado humedecía sus frentes ante la sola idea de cuestionar tal medida. Seguían a Winter Snow, creían en ella, pero a veces era muy difícil estar de acuerdo con sus medidas.

—Que el capitán no deje salir a nadie del pueblo. Que prenda fuego mientras duermen. Si encuentra sobrevivientes que los ayude y los deje libres, y que también les den algunas provisiones para poder subsistir un tiempo —prosiguió la pegaso, agregando de inmediato—. Cuando acabe con eso, infórmale que lo necesitamos aquí para expulsar a los perros diamante de la nueva colonia minera. Sus talentos serán de mucha ayuda.

—Así se hará, mi generalísima.

—Puedes retirarte —permitió la militar, manteniendo su semblante gélido.

El mensajero asintió y camino lentamente hacia la salida, asimilando lo que había escuchado. Esa misma noche, a lo lejos desde la carpa de la generalísima Winter, se vieron enormes columnas de humo negro. Ella miró las columnas de humo y en su corazón afloro la satisfacción de haber hecho un buen trabajo. Su pensamiento hizo eco dentro de sí.

—_Hoy tendré carne de esclava dulce, para la cama_

* * *

Más tarde esa misma noche, un guardia nocturno llego a la carpa de la general. Traía consigo una cadena que aprisionaba a una joven grifo vistiendo telas transparentes de tonalidades rosas. La grifo en cuestión se veía bastante joven, y su expresión daba a entender lo confundida que estaba; quizá no le explicaron para que era requerida, o simplemente buscaba con la mirada alguna salida.

—Aquí tiene a la grifo que me ordeno traer, mi generalísima— Le dijo el guardia nocturno. Lo que ahí iba a pasar no le incumbía, pero podía sacar sus propias conclusiones al ver a la pegaso acomodada coquetamente sobre grandes almohadones de terciopelo relleno con las plumas de sus enemigos.

—Déjala aquí y lárgate —le ordeno.

—A sus ordenes mi generalísima —respondió llevándose el casco a la frente, para retirarse de la carpa.

—Ven, acércate pequeña grifo, acércate a mí —dijo tiernamente la militar, haciendo un ademan de su casco.

La grifo temblaba frente a la mirada de la pegaso. Esos ojos penetrantes de pupilas tan redondas la hacían sentir como si se encontraba acorralada ante una bestia. Mientras esta seguía tratando de llamarla con palabras tiernas.

—No te haré daño, solo quiero darte cariño.

—Déjeme ir, se lo ruego —dijo la grifo.

Repentinamente la grifo se ve acorralada entre las cuatro extremidades de la pegaso. Las alas de plumas blancas de esta, se encontraban desplegadas y muy rígidas. Winter se acerco a la mejilla de la esclava y la lamió como si fuera un dulce, al menos para ella la misma grifo representaba un dulce que su lengua podía degustar a placer.

—Adoro a las grifos, su pelaje es tan suave y sus plumas tan dóciles. Cuando jadean es maravilloso, te confieso que en un lugar de mi corazón, lamento que tengas que ser presa de mis bajos instintos. —Susurró Winter, para luego descender lentamente dejando un rastro de saliva por todo el pecho y vientre de la esclava, añadiendo mordazmente —El olor de su fruto es el mejor de todos.

*EXPLOSIÓN*

Repentinamente el suelo debajo de ambas tiembla, acompañados de un sonido ensordecedor. Esto desconcentra a la pegaso, dándole la oportunidad a la grifo de empujarla y salir corriendo de ahí lo más rápido que su corazón alcanzaba a bombear, dejando un rastro de plumas detrás de sus huellas.

—¿Pero qué rayos paso? —se preguntó así misma Winter llevándose un casco a la nuca, ya que se había golpeado con uno de los soportes de su carpa.

Como si los astros acudieran a responderle, de inmediatamente un soldado entra histérico a la carpa de la general.

—¡Mi generalísima, tenemos problemas en las minas de los perros diamante!

—¿Qué tipo de problemas? ¿Cómo es posible que esas subdesarrolladas criaturas les causen problemas? —Preguntó indignada.

—Al parecer tienen una nueva arma —respondió el soldado.

—Serán inútiles ¡Somos el primer ejercito de las princesas! ¿Qué arma puede hacernos frente?

–No estamos seguros como funciona, es un polvo negro que explota. Lo usan en barriles y luego disparan una flecha encendida para activarlo y hacerlo explotar —explico el soldado, manteniendo la mirada firme hacia arriba.

—¿Cómo saben que es un polvo negro? Podría ser cualquier cosa dentro de los barriles —cuestiono con escepticismo.

—Uno de los barriles no exploto, lo abrimos y lo descubrimos

Más explosiones perturbaron la ya destruida tranquilidad del campamento.

—_Maldición, esto me arruino la comida. Esa grifo olía muy bien _—pensó mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Me encargare de esto personalmente. No quiero quedarme con menos soldados por culpa de su debilidad. Alguien terminara en la cámara de tortura cuando el sol se levante —sentencio con dureza.

La pegaso se acerco a una mesa, ahí se vistió su armadura de hierro color blanco y bordes dorados. En su cabeza se pozo un casco de iguales tonalidades, solo que resaltaba un águila de plata en la punta frontal. Para finalizar, se acerco a un escritorio, donde a sus cascos yacía una espada que mágicamente se podía adherir a su extremidad.

—Sabes soldado, nosotros somos un pequeño ejército enfrentando a dos grandes reinos. Tomar territorios de los inútiles perros diamante debería ser lo más fácil de nuestra gran tarea. Sus majestades Celestia y Luna confían en mí porque mi talento es la guerra. Pusieron a cada pony en mis cascos para organizarlos y llevarlos a la victoria final ¿Qué pensarían ahora de mí, si vieran esta situación tan vergonzosa?

El soldado trago saliva. No hallaba respuesta alguna, temía que cualquier cosa que saliera de sus labios, enfadara a su superior. Hubo un silencio incomodo mientras Winter trataba de serenar su mente para tomar las mejores decisiones en su labor. Cuando se dio media vuelta para observar al soldado, este tuvo la oportunidad de ver su cutie mark: Dos espadas cruzadas atadas con un listón rojo.

—_Que Dios se apiade de mis enemigos, porque yo no lo haré_

Colonia Minera

Llanura del diamante en bruto

(Ex-poblado de perros diamante)

Muy alejados del campamento de soldados, dos amigos, ambos pertenecientes al ejército de la Generalísima Winter, charlaban a orillas de un mirador situado en una colina rocosa a los pies de una planicie llena de piedras. Tenían como misión sacar a los perros diamantes de la mina de gemas, y sentían mucha inquietud de que sucedería si su superior femenina se involucraba de primer casco en el asunto. Los resultados podían ser positivos, desde el punto de vista técnico y frío, y justamente esto ultimo era el problema cuando se trataba de Winter Snow. Aunque el grosor del ejercito y población ignore, o simplemente solo vea los beneficios de la máxima instancia de poder militar de Equestria, siempre hay un pequeño hueco a la disidencia en todas las sociedades e instituciones; y esta vez no era la excepción.

—Así que, ¿Qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó un pony con acento campesino, de pelaje marrón y melena dorada, jefe de batallón, a su camarada capitán. Sus ojos eran la ventana, que dejaban apreciar la nobleza de un corazón humilde y sincero.

—No lo sé. No podemos avanzar, cada vez que nos acercamos tiran barriles llenos de ese polvo explosivo. —le respondió el capitán, quien era un unicornio de pelaje gris y melena plateada. Su porte y educado tono de voz, eran producto de una estricta infancia, pero, así mismo, virtud de un pony en el que se podía confiar.

—Pero debemos hacer algo. La Generalísima

—...La generalísima nos mandara a la cámara de tortura si hacemos algo y fallamos —lo interrumpió súbitamente, adicionando con prontitud—. Yo creo que lo mejor será esperar a que llegue ella y nos diga que hacer.

—¿La guardia secreta es muy ruda? —preguntó el pony de tierra.

—No, no lo son. Sus métodos son rudos. Pero bueno, solo tienes que conocer a la generalísima para darte cuenta como son. Después de todo… ella fue su fundadora. —le respondió su camarada.

El unicornio suspiro fatigado, tratando de disimular frente al malestar que lo corroía por dentro.

—Estoy cansado de esta guerra. Mi esposa y mi hija están esperándome en casa, ha pasado casi un año desde la última vez que vi mi hogar. Yo no debería estar aquí, nadie debería. Ya ganamos la guerra, pero sin embargo, seguimos avanzando. A quien sabe donde.

—No deberías hablar así Flaminor, alguien podría oírte —advirtió el pony de tierra.

—No hay de qué preocuparse Apple Heave. Aquí en las minas no está la guardia secreta. Tiene mucho que hacer en las grandes llanuras taurinas.

—Las llanuras taurinas —dijo con nostalgia el pony de tierra—. La primera vez que las vi era difícil de creer que un espacio tan vasto y plano existiera. Construiré mi casa ahí, me casare con mi novia, tendré muchos críos… Me dedicare a cosechar manzanas.

—Jajaja… Ya puedo ver a la futura familia Apple cosechando manzanas. Yo por mi parte, quiero que mi hija tenga la oportunidad de ir a una academia de magia.

—Moonlight Sparkle, famosa hechicera. Suena bien, de tal padre, tal hija. Sera una gran hechicera. Y seguro sus hijos y los hijos de sus hijos, y los hijos de los hijos de los hijos…

—¡Ya entendí!— exclamo deteniendo el parloteo de su camarada, terminando ambos riendo como buenos amigos.

* * *

La generalísima Winter llego hasta la colonia minera. Su enfado se podía apreciar en todo su rostro e intimidaba a quien tenía que cruzar palabras con ella. Todos los colonos se encontraban muy honrados de estar frente a una personalidad tan famosa en el nuevo reino. Winter Pidió toda la información a su disposición antes de llegar a la mina que estaba siendo habitada por los perros diamante. Ambas partes querían las gemas de aquella mina, y ninguna estaba dispuesta a compartirla. Mucho menos los perros diamante que tenían a sus familias viviendo en ella.

—Perros diamante. Sucios, olorosos y descerebrados perros diamante. Sigo sin entender cómo es posible que una civilización tan primitiva nos ponga esta clase de obstáculos —dijo con una mirada despectiva.

—Créame que hicimos todo lo que pudimos mi generalísima. Pero es imposible avanzar sin encontrarnos con una inmediata ofensiva. Las explosiones podrían hacer ceder la mina sobre nosotros —dijo el capitán unicornio rubio.

—Esperamos sus instrucciones —dijo el pony de tierra castaño, jefe de batallón.

Winter se llevo un casco al mentón, levantando la mirada de forma pensativa. La mina no era tan baja como se imagino y mientras pensaba en una estrategia, no podía evitar recordar la fragancia de aquella fémina grifo. Maldecía a toda la especie de los perros diamante por interrumpir su velada. Y no tendría misericordia.

—Ningún pony entrara a la mina. Dividiremos nuestra estrategia en tres fases. Quiero que reúnan a todos los unicornios de las tropas en un solo grupo y hagan lo mismo con los pegasos y los ponies de tierra —ordeno ella.

—¡A sus ordenes mi generalísima! —exclamo el capitán retirándose.

—_Si alguna de sus hembras digna de mi, sobrevive. Todo este esfuerzo valdrá la pena _—pensó Winter encogiéndose de hombros al mismo tiempo que tragaba un poco de saliva. La generalísima se lamentaba de sus propios instintos, pero al mismo tiempo era comprensiva con ellos, ya que eran largas las batallas y el estrés que soportaba.

Al cabo de unos minutos, frente a la mina se hallaban reunidos tres enormes grupos. Uno conformado por unicornios, otro por pegasos y por ultimo uno conformado por ponies de tierra. Frente a ellos, se pozo la imponente pegaso, su líder.

—Muy bien, escuchen soldados. Quiero que sigan mis órdenes al pie de la letra. El grupo de ponies de tierra me traera todos nuestros bidones de gas natural que tenemos en el pueblo. Y, no. No me importa que mañana el desayuno este crudo.

Así se ordeno y así se hizo, con tanta rapidez y eficacia posibles.

—Quiero que los unicornios formen una barrera protectora desde la entrada de la mina hasta nosotros.

Así fue ordenado y así se hizo.

—Ponies de tierra. Pongan los bidones dentro de la barrera mágica, ábranlos y una vez que estén fuera de nuestro túnel, quiero que los pegasos aleteen sus alas lo más fuerte que puedan.

Una vez terminada cada orden de la generalísima, el capitán unicornio se acerco a esta. Dentro de si ya había sacado conclusiones de lo que estaba por ocurrir, pero antes de si quiera poder expresar o decir algo, la pegaso delante de él se le dirigió.

—Muy bien, esta es su parte capitán —dijo la pegaso.

—¿Mi, parte? —pregunto confundido.

—Sé muy bien que es usted un especialista en hechizos de fuego.

—Así es —le confirmo, un poco temoroso.

—Haga encender una chispa a la entrada de la mina ¿Podrá? —dijo sonriente.

—Claro que si mi generalísima.

Sin tardar más tiempo, el capitán concentro su magia en un punto exacto a veinte metros de su posición, encendiendo una pequeña chispa. Chispa que no tardo en convertirse en un huracán de fuego que se fue extendido hasta dentro de la mira con feroz velocidad. Los ponies estaban protegidos por la barrera que habían formado los unicornios y a salvo de la exposición siquiera gracias al viento provocado por las alas de los pegasos. Los bidones de gas natural que trajeron los ponies de tierra no tardaron en explotar en completa sincronía, en el orden en que que los habían traído.

Como si no fuera poco con un huracán de fuego y gritos agonizantes saliendo del interior de la mina, al cabo de unos segundos el suelo comenzó a temblar de manera alarmante. Explosión tras explosión y explosión comenzó a escucharse y la respuesta no tardo en revelarse: El arma de los perros diamante para defenderse, ahora les jugaba en contra y su lado de la mina comenzó a ceder, aplastándolos en una lluvia de rocas que molía sus huesos.

—Mire capitán, es el caballero fuego danzando con la dama destrucción. Fundiéndose en el ardor de la muerte —dijo Winter, mirando las llamas como si fuera una hermosa opera.

—Mi… generalísima —tartamudeo el unicornio.

—¡Baila mi caballero de fuego, baila mi dama destrucción!. —la pegaso comenzó a llorar —¡Más, que siga, no se detenga. Más, que dure para siempre! ¡Lo único inmortal es la muerte!

Su delirio fue acompañado de una risa, sin embargo no era una risa del todo burlesca. Era como si estuviera enormemente feliz por algo maravilloso, algo único y especial. Los soldados no entendían lo que ocurría, sus rostros eran de terror al ver a los perros diamante correr en llamas y golpeando la barrera de magia, mientras chillaban y gritaban de dolor.

Cuando el fuego se extinguió lo suficiente, la barrera mágica desapareció y los unicornios que la formaron cayeron agotados. La generalísima Winter miro a sus soldados, satisfecha de su labor, se elevo en el aire con sus alas y levanto un casco hacía los cielos.

—¡Caballeros, tomen pala y trabajar. La mina nos pertenece hoy y para siempre. Riqueza, riqueza para todos nosotros! —exclamo triunfante.

Una vez abajo y con su ejército regocijándose, la generalísima se dirigió al capitán unicornio.

—Entierren todos los cadáveres que encuentren en una fosa común. Muy, muy profundo. No quiero que la peste llene mis narices de inmundicia ¿A entendido capitán Flaminor Sparkle?

—¡Si mi generalísima! —exclamo con firmeza.

—Muy bien —dijo sonriente Winter.

Cuando la presencia de la pegaso Winter hallo lugar en otro sitio, la mirada más enfadada y llena de rencor se pudo apreciar en los ojos del capitán unicornio.

—_Loca psicópata _—_p_ensó Flaminor.

—Oye, oye camarada —le llamo su atención su amigo Apple Heaven.

El unicornio se dio media vuelta, tratando de disimular su enojo.

—Apple Heaven, camarada…

—Flaminor, la generalísima está loca —dijo el pony, exaltado.

—¿Tú crees? —dijo con sarcasmo.

—Sí, en serio lo está. Sabes, no creo que las princesas estén al tanto de todo lo que pasa en el frente. Tú eres capitán, tú puedes…

—...ni lo digas —interrumpió el unicornio a su amigo—. No puedo informar a las princesas de lo que ocurre en estas tierras. La guardia secreta y la generalísima se encargan de eso. Si una carta mía a las princesas intentara colarse, la descubrirían.

De repente paso una cuadrilla conformada por pegasos, paso frente a los dos ponies, acallando sus bocas al instante. No era seguro hablar ahí. Se lanzaron unas miradas antes de tomar caminos diferentes para no despertar intriga en sus tropas. Tal acto era deprimente, puesto que detestaban que tan pocos compartieran su opinión a Winter Snow, al punto de que se sintiera casi ilegal hablar mal de ella. Flaminor miro al cielo y hallo un poco de consuelo tras tan amargos acontecimientos. Las provisiones de alimento finalmente estaban llegando, cortesía de los pelotones conformados por pegasos.

Campamento Militar 

Cayendo la noche, la generalísima Winter se dirigió con premura hacia su escritorio, de su tienda privada. Tenía que escribir su informe semanal a la princesa Celestia y sin ni una gota de pereza, tomo una pluma de grifo y comenzó a escribir sobre un papel de arroz, de manera muy entusiasmada. Hoy se sentía especialmente creativa.

"_Querida princesa Celestia:_

_La guerra sigue su curso, debe estar muy orgullosa de sus soldados aquí en el frente. Escribo estas palabras tras haber estado sumergida en el ardor de la batalla. Al parecer unos perros diamantes que habitaban en una mina atacaron a los colonos, robándoles todos sus suministros. Razón por lo cual nosotros, sus queridos súbditos aquí en las lejanas tierras del reino, no dejarían tal acto impune. No debe de preocupar su bondadoso corazón, siempre tratamos de evitar todas las muertes posibles e innecesarias, tanto de nuestros hermanos equinos como los del enemigo. Una vez más, agradezco su confianza depositada en mí, ya que tengo la convicción de que usted, tanto como su majestad la princesa Luna, tomaron la mejor decisión en entregarme por completo a todo Equestre para dirigir nuestra lucha. El ejército minotauro, sin embargo, a pensar de levantar mi casco en señal de paz y amor, este aun no es correspondido, razón por la que me he visto obligada a autorizar diversas ofensivas sorpresa de las cuales, tanto equinos como minotauros han muerto. Si esto no fuera completamente necesario, sabe usted que no tomaría acción alguna contra el enemigo. _

_Espero pronto volver a Canterlot para tener una agradable cena con sus altezas. Su leal comandante suprema de las fuerzas de Equestria, Generalisima Winter Snow"_

Winter introdujo su carta dentro de un sobre, para luego sonreír. La guardo en un cajón superior de su escritorio con mucho cuidado para que esta no se arrugara. Giro sus ojos en dirección hacia los grandes almohadones que usaba como cama para así plantarle cara a una joven grifo. La pegaso la recordaba bastante bien, ya que el moretón que le había causado al empujarla, todavía le dolía un poco. La grifo se encontraba amordazada y sus alas y extremidades tenían apretados nudos.

—Bon Appetit —murmuro, relamiéndose los labios superiores.

* * *

**_Like si te gusta la historia a mi pagina de _Facebook_: Mond Dunkel MLP._**

_**_-Que Dios se apiade de mis enemigos, porque yo no lo haré- Es una frase del General George S. Patton._**_

_**_El titulo y nombre de "La generalisíma Winter" Es una referencia a "El general invierno" Que era como denominaban al devastador invierno ruso que acabo con ejercitos enteros en su momento. _**_

**_No olviden dejar sus reviews _**


	2. Yo Amo La Guerra

**.**

**Yo Amo La Guerra**

_"Hay un goce oculto, en algunas cosas que hacemos. Que cuando las vemos reflejadas en otros, las repudiamos"_

El sol se asomo por la montaña, iluminando el campamento militar de la generalísima Winter Snow. Los soldados despertaban de su dulce sueño, muchos de ellos empezaban su día haciendo flexiones, otros se colocaban su armadura esperando a escuchar el llamado de la generalísima. Al cabo de un par de minutos, ya todos estaban listos para seguir ordenes y con ganas de comer su nutritivo desayuno.

Por su parte, Winter Snow se observaba en su espejo, admirando la belleza de armadura blanca con bordes dorados, en especial la imponente figura de un águila de plata sobre su casco. Siempre se miraba en ese espejo, pero era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que paso de mirar lo que vestía, a mirarse a sí misma. Los espirales de su melena estaban muy largos, en comparación con tiempos pasados y su mirada ya no era como la de antes. Esos orbes dorados han visto tantas batallas, tantas muertes, que parecían ahora carecer de toda empatía. ¡Y claro! tampoco podía ignorar sus pesuñas, cuya superficie toco e hizo gozar a muchas hembras, capturadas como trofeo de guerra, ¿Por qué solo hembras? ¿Por qué no un macho que pudiera dominar y someter esos abultados y firmes flancos? Muy simple, tanto en el campo de batalla como en la cama, ella nunca se dejaba dominar. Nunca someter. ¡Machos! ¿Cómo osaban creer tener el derecho de entrar en la marca de su feminidad? Su naturaleza es tan débil e infantil que llega a repugnar.

—Quiero que te vayas, si sigues aquí cuando llegue mandare a que te empalen frente a las ruinas de tu miserable pueblo.

Detrás de ella, sobre los enormes almohadones que usaba para dormir, temblorosa y perturbada, se hallaba una grifo con la mirada perdida y con marcas notorias de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

—Si… —musito la grifo, tomando sus ropas rasgadas y caminando lentamente hacia la salida mientras la generalísima se observaba en el espejo.

—¿Por qué es tan cruel? —pregunto la grifo.

Sin darse media vuelta hacia ella, pero mirándose fríamente a sí misma, casi como si estuviera poniendo algún tipo de resistencia a algo, Winter respondió:

—Porque el mundo es cruel.

Cuando la grifo finalmente se marcho, Winter se dio finalmente media vuelta mirando hacia la salida con repudio. Respiro hondo y clavo su mirada de forma autoritaria sobre su espada, la cual tomo y acomodo en su funda alrededor de su cintura.

—_El mundo siempre ha sido cruel. Darnos momentos de placer es solo una forma de burlarse de nosotros, los simples mortales _—pensó.

Salió de su tienda de acampar privada y a los cuatro vientos grito:

—¡SOLDADOS, FORMACIÓN AHORA!

No pasaron ni siquiera diez segundos antes que todo el campamento estuviera formado de manera disciplinada frente a sus tiendas de dormir. La generalísima camino a paso lento, haciendo su inspección. Su batallón, el cual ella misma se asigno, eran lo ponies más fieles y devotos a su mandato y capricho que existían. Solo la guardia secreta podría compararse en fidelidad y orgullo por lo que hacían. Cuando Winter termino de inspeccionar a casa soldado, se posiciono a los pies de la flameante bandera de Equestria, que se encontraba sobre un asta bandera de oro.

De repente cayó frente a ella un pegaso con un casco con alas de bronce y un bolso lleno de cartas. Cuando levanto la mirada y vio el rostro de la generalísima, casi se orina frente a todo el batallón.

—¡Mi generalísima! —exclamo el mensajero levantándose y haciendo el saludo militar.

—Mensajero —respondió Winter—. ¿Tiene algo importante que entregarme?

—Si —respondió para al instante revisar en su bolso—. Capitán Barba roja, envía esta carta de carácter urgente para usted.

Winter tomo la carta con curiosidad, el capitán Barba roja era de sus mejores estrategas, seguramente eran buenas noticias. Sin embargo, cuando Winter termino de leer la susodicha carta, su expresión cambio drásticamente.

—¿Co… cómo fue esto posible?

Reino Minotauro

"Hace dos semanas atrás"

Una multitud de miles y miles de minotauros, se hallaban a los pies del gran castillo de la familia real, mirando con la cabeza erguida a su líder desde la gran plaza de espectáculos. El rey minotauro, un viejo decrepito de pelaje blanco con gustos pomposos, pero con un gran carisma y una voz tan poderosa cómo un huracán, había llamado a todo su pueblo para que acudiera a él, y, con intenciones propias de un líder, se fundiera el espíritu de la nación con su voluntad.

—Hermanos minotauros, súbditos con piel de hierro y espíritu de impenetrable hormigón—hablo el rey levanto su brazo con dirección a las montañas—. Allá esta su enemigo. Una especie mezquina, ambiciosa y pestilente que nos declaro una guerra sin sentido. Ahora yo me pregunto hermanos míos, a pesar de todos nuestros muertos, ¿Existe en nuestro corazón el deseo de la rendición? ¿Dejaremos que unos ponies multicolores, nos sometan a su voluntad? ¡Estrechamos nuestra mano en señal de paz y amistad y aun siguen muriendo nuestros soldados ¿Queréis ser esclavos de los ponies?

—¡No!

—¡Jamás!

—¡Inaceptable!

—¡Nunca!

Estas y muchas otras muestras más de negación se presentaron frente al rey. Este sonrió complacido.

—Entonces hermanos míos. Yo os propongo ¡LA GUERRA!

Toda la multitud exploto en muestras de aprobación. Se trataba de nada más y nada menos que un pueblo humillado. Sus soldados fueron empalados en toda su frontera como muestra de su debilidad y la fuerza de los ponies. Sin embargo, ahora se les presentaba una nueva oportunidad de recobrar su gloria ¡De vengarse de los ponies y su generalísima! Del vientre de un pueblo humillado, nace la sed de justicia y añoranza por tiempos pasados.

Campamento pony

"El presente"

Los soldados miraban a su superiora con inquietud. No bajaba la carta de su rostro, ¿Eran malas noticias? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Qué decía la carta? Estas y otras preguntas se las guardaron, ya que no tenían permiso de hablar, a menos que la generalísima les dirigiera la palabra. Cuando finalmente soltó la carta, esta cayó lentamente atrapada en una pequeña corriente de viento y cuando menos se lo esperaron, Winter abrió una de sus alas y de sus plumas blancas salió disparada una navaja muy afilada, pequeña y sin mango, que atravesó la carta clavándola en un árbol.

—¡Soldados! —exclamo Winter.

—¡Si mi generalísima! —respondieron todos al unisonó.

—Marchamos al norte —anuncio intempestivamente—. Desayunen y guarden todo de inmediato, alguien informe que no saquen el tren de la estación.

Los soldados se movieron como un rayo, al cumplimiento de las órdenes de Winter. La generalísima no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Seguramente los minotauros habían aprovechado el invierno de esas tierras para atacar. Los taurinos tienen más grasa corporal para soportar el frío, lo que seguramente llevo a la derrota del ejército del capitán Barba roja.

—_Aunque tenga que enviar a la muerte a cada pony. No retrocederemos ni un centímetro de terreno. Esto no estaba planeado._

Un pegaso descendió a la derecha de Winter.

—Mi generalísima —saludo el pegaso.

—Habla soldado.

—¿Llevamos a los esclavos grifos con nosotros?

—No, no podemos gastar suministros en ellos. Quiero que avises al destacamento del oeste, para que se haga cargo de los esclavos. Que limpien la zona lo antes posible, pero que se aseguren de expulsar a un numero considerable, al rededor de la frontera para propagar el miedo en la población que aun no a sido presa de nuestros ataques.

—¡Si mi generalísima! —exclamo, haciendo el saludo militar antes de retirarse volando.

—_Hace mucho que no tengo una minotauro. Son criaturas algo olorosas, pero poseen los muslos más firmes de todos._

Un unicornio comenzó a caminar junto con la generalísima. Se trataba del capitán Flaminor, quien era el único unicornio en todo el campamento dispuesto a decirle a la gran Winter Snow, una verdad irritante para ella.

—Mi generalísima.

—Dígame capitán.

—No podemos irnos al norte.

Winter se detuvo en seco. Giro la cabeza lentamente al capitán, para clavar sus ojos en él de manera despectiva.

—¿Por qué lo dice? —pregunto indignada y en un tono alto.

El capitán dudo por unos instantes el seguir hablando, pero ciertamente la decisión tan apresurada de su comandante supremo, era un disparate. Ellos se encontraban en un ambiente veraniego y al lugar al que iban era invierno. Pero no cualquier invierno, todos sabían que el invierno en ese sector era uno de los más fríos. Y sin estar preparados seria un calvario para los ponies.

—Paras serle franco, mi generalísima —dijo capitán, para acto seguido aclararse la voz antes de continuar—. El ejército no cuenta con ropas para soportar el invierno de ahí. Solo tenemos nuestras armaduras de verano. Con el frío el metal se pegaría a nuestros pelajes y… bueno, ya se imaginara el resto.

La generalísima se acerco al rostro del capitán, tan cerca que el podía sentir la respiración de la yegua rosar sus labios. Entonces esta sonrió de manera presumida.

—Si nuestro entorno siempre estuviera a nuestro favor. La guerra sería más sencilla, capitán. La voluptuosa naturaleza ha designado que los más débiles sean sometidos por los más fuertes. Yo he vivido esa verdad toda mi vida, y a lo largo de toda esta guerra ha quedado claro quiénes son los más fuertes. —Winter acerco su casco a la mejilla del capitán y la movió con mucha sensualidad hasta llegar a su mentón.

—Es una pena que pertenezca al género más débil capitán. Sería fantástico tenerle en mis aposentos —agrego, para voltearse y rosar su cola dorada con las narices del unicornio.

—_Si no estuviera loca, seguramente me sentiría incomodo y excitado _—pensó el capitán.

Todo alrededor de la generalísima se desmontaba y se guardaba, para posteriormente cargarlo en carretas. De entre los arbustos de unos matorrales, una pony con una armadura completamente de metal negro, de un pelaje de tonalidad gris niebla, se acerco a la generalísima Winter Snow. Se trataba nada más y nada menos que una miembro de la guardia secreta. No muchos percibieron su presencia, pero los que sí, reconocieron al instante la calavera plateada del casco que llevaba. Ademas, todos sabían, porque se esparció el rumor, que a la guardia secreta solo podían entrar yeguas que la misma generalisíma evaluaba.

—Así es, barriles de un extraño polvo negro. Tiene mucho potencial, estoy convencida que su aplicación militar nos puede llevar a futuras victorias —Le termino de explicar Winter.

—Entiendo, mi generalísima. Intentaremos encontrar todo de ese extraño polvo negro que nos dice. Interrogaremos a los perros diamantes sobrevivientes. Le mantendremos al tanto de la investigación —dijo la pony de armadura negra.

—Quiero que el poder de esas explosiones, este en la palma de mi casco ¿Entendido?.

—Más que claro mi generalísima Winter Snow, la división científica estará al tanto de sus deseos —respondió.

La pegaso blanca saco un sobre blanco de una de las aberturas de su armadura, la oscura pony acepto el sobre como si de un preciado tesoro se tratara, el cual entrego a su guardia.

—–¿Qué hago con este sobre? —pregunto la pony.

—Habla con nuestro contacto dentro del diamante blanco. El sabrá que hacer con él, solo dile que se tiene que hacer hoy mismo y que no debe dejar cabos sueltos.

Winter sonrió de manera maliciosa. El pequeño acto tras el telón negro de la guerra, estaba por comenzar. La pony de inquietante armadura tras recibir sus ordenes, se fue como llego, confundiéndose entre las pocas penumbras del lugar.

La pegaso giro con gracia y elegancia, moviendo sus cascos en el aire con una delicadeza extraña y macabra. Cuando sus cascos delanteros tocaron el piso, soltó un suspiro con mucha resignación. Las decisiones que ella tomaba, perturbarían de por vida a mentalidades frágiles que aprecian la vida ajena. Por suerte, ella no era una de ellas. Al menos, lograba bloquear esas sensaciones que podrían nublar su juicio. Por encima de ella, siempre la convicción de victoria, inmutable, tan resplandeciente como el sol y tan bella como la luna.

—Quien no puede sacrificar nada, no puede cambiar nada —se dijo así misma.

Norte de Equestria

"Frente de batalla abierto"

—_Hace tanto frío que si no te mantienes en movimiento, te mueres congelado._

Las tropas de la generalísima Winter marchaban al norte de los enormes territorios recientes de su patria. Sin embargo, solo era un número muy inferior a la totalidad del ejército de Winter, quienes marchaban con valentía y esperanza, a retomar las tierras taurinas ¿Dónde estaba el resto del ejército? ¿Por qué estos ponies, conformado principalmente de jóvenes reclutas, iba tan solitario sin siquiera un oficial experto que guiara sus pasos? La nieve era cruel, y no tenía misericordia con estos reclutas quienes temblaban y sufrían por el frío.

—¡Ya casi llegamos camaradas! —exclamo un pony un poco más mayor que el resto de los soldados, pony en el que hallaron a un líder.

Los soldados vieron una colina, la cual se les había indicado que tenían que subir. A mucho esfuerzo lo hicieron, incluyendo a los pegasos quienes no podían usar sus alas, ya que muchos, tenían las plumas pegadas al metal de sus armaduras por el frío. Por otro lado, los unicornios tampoco podían usar su magia, sus cuernos estaban congelados, por lo que canalizar su magia era imposible. Cuando finalmente llegaron a la sima, sus ojos contemplaron el horror. Frente a ellos se aproximaba levantando una gran nube de polvo blanco, el ejército taurino. Nunca antes en sus jóvenes vidas habían visto a tantos minotauros juntos. Sin embargo no abandonaron, solo un puñado decidió huir para salvar su vida, mientras que el resto, con la mirada frente al enemigo y levantando sus escudos y espadas decidieron quedarse a pelear.

Estos valientes ponies no tardaron en morir a manos de un ejército más numeroso y preparado. Los minotauros levantaron sus cascos en el regocijo de la victoria, ¡Una pony como botín para cada soldado, que ya mucho frío han pasado!, sin embargo cuando finalmente callaron, y observaron su entorno, se dieron cuenta que estaban completamente rodeados.

—_Insignificantes Minotauros, ¿Se lamentan por su hambre? ¿Tienen la osadía de cuestionar nuestros ataques después de su rendición? ¡Es ley de guerra que los vencedores traten a los vencidos a su antojo!_

—¡ATAQUEN! —ordeno la generalísima Winter.

—¡ES UNA TRAMPA! —grito el capitán minotauro.

Pegasos sobrevolaron a los taurinos, habían estado calentando sus plumas mientras sus compañeros eran masacrados, para poder volar. Dejaron caer flechas y bombas artesanales de gas venenoso, causando muerte, confusión y desorden. Los unicornios disparaban rayos y truenos haciendo a los minotauros retroceder, sus cuernos se hallaban en perfectas condiciones, habían tenido tiempo suficiente para descongelarse y canalizar su magia. Los ponies de tierra, con espadas y escudo hacían cada vez más pequeño el círculo que estaba formando el ejército taurino. No podían contraatacar, mucho menos planear, se encontraban en un hoyo donde los atacaban por todas partes.

Después de un asedio de doce horas sin descanso por ninguna de las dos partes, y con el ejercito taurino habiendo perdido tres veces más soldados que los ponies, el capitán a cargo de lo minotauros ofreció un cese a las hostilidades, para más tarde reunirse con la generalísima Winter en sus aposentos privados.

* * *

El capitán minotauro, quien era un taurino de pelaje negro, de contextura bastante maciza y mirada muy noble y dura, fue escoltado por la guardia personal de la generalísima. Una vez ahí pudo ver a la pegaso Winter recostada sobre los enormes almohadones que usaba para dormir, al parecer los hizo traer, sabiendo que la batalla no duraría más de un día. Además que le gustaba dormir muy cómodamente.

—Capitán Kampf, líder del primer ejercito de su majestad, el rey Magna. He venido aquí para presentar ante usted. Generalísima Winter Snow, líder suprema de todo el ejército equino. La rendición de mis tropas.

—Es una sabia decisión, capitán Kampf. Puedo apreciar que es usted alguien que sabe cómo responder correctamente ante situaciones tan difíciles —le alabó Winter Snow.

—Solo exigimos…

Repentinamente una navaja rozo la mejilla del minotauro, interrumpiéndolo. Dicha navaja solo dejo un agujero en la tela de la tienda de la generalísima. Pero había dejado su mensaje más que claro.

—¡Usted no exige nada! —exclamo Winter de manera altanera—. ¿Tienes idea de lo que tuve que sacrificar para detenerlo? Por su culpa me vi en la obligación de recurrir a una estrategia no digna de mi gran talento.

—Solo respondimos a sus agresiones —respondió Kampf—. Nos rendimos, entregamos nuestras tierras. Y aun así toman pueblos pequeños en las fronteras.

Winter soltó una estruendosa risa, y esta risa causo un gran enfado en el capitán ¿Se estaba burlando de sus palabras? O ¿De estar orgullosa de tales actos?

—¿De que se ríe usted? —pregunto él indignado.

—Mi estimado capitán Kampf, entiendo su posición. Le diré que haremos. Dejare ir a su ejército, no les daré absolutamente nada, de hecho, cuando se marchen, prepárense muy bien para su siguiente combate. Ya que no solo recuperare toda la tierra que me quitaron. Ahora me han dado la excusa perfecta para tomar la mitad de su reino ¡Y quizá hasta todo!

El capitán quedo anonadado ¿Con que tipo de mente retorcida estaba tratando? Winter parecía que lo estaba disfrutando ¡Si! ella lo disfrutaba, se podía ver su gozo en su rostro, sin embargo no gozo por el hecho de que haber triunfado sobre su enemigo, sino porque podría seguir peleando a futuro.

—No entiendo que gana con todo esto.

—Capitán— prosiguió la conversación Winter —Yo amo la guerra, porque amo a mi reino. Solo imagine, ejércitos avanzando eternamente a frentes de pelea incesantes, batallas que tiñan la tierra de rojo una y otra y otra vez ¿Cree que renunciaría a eso? ¡Claro que no! La paz es una aspiración sin sentido, en un mundo material que no se concibió en paz, y además ¿Qué haría yo en la paz? ¡Nada! Sería solo una pony más, el fuego de mi alma se apagaría. Y en las llamas de este fuego quiero forjar a las siguientes generaciones. Las cuales serán fuertes, es un progreso difícil de concretar, pero es mi idea de progreso. Si el mundo quiere poner a prueba, a los seres que habitan en él, pues yo creare las criaturas más aptas para vivir en una realidad tan brutal. El estado natural de las cosas es la guerra, es lógico que una vez reconocida tal verdad, se aspire a crear un sistema idóneo para acoplarse a ello.

—¡Usted está loca! —le grito el capitán, pegando un fuerte pisotón en señal de su descontento.

—¿Me dice usted, loca? Yo solo soy producto de mi entorno, el mundo es el que esta loco. Yo solo soy una respuesta natural a algo que se estuvo moldeando y forjando por muchos años.

—¡Miles de mis hermanos taurinos han muerto! ¿Cuántos grifos habéis sometido? ¿Cuánto más tiene que durar esto? ¿Cuántas familias más tienen que llorar a sus muertos?.— Los gritos del capitán fueron tan fuertes que se escucharon en todo el campamento.

Kampf saco la espada de su funda y la levanto contra la generalísima.

—¡Si acabo con usted, acabare finalmente con esto!

Al instante dos unicornios de la guardia personal de Winter hicieron un campo de energía alrededor de la pegaso, protegiéndola de la espada, la cual se hizo pedazos. Al parecer, la fuerza que uso el minotauro hubiera bastado para partir a la generalísima por la mitad sin problemas, como si se tratara de mantequilla. Acto seguido, el capitán fue sometido por cadenas de magia que no le permitieron mover ni un musculo.

—Que interesante, capitán ¡Usted si tiene agallas! O simplemente es demasiado estúpido— le dijo la generalísima, para acto seguido golpear al capitán en el rostro y añadir mordazmente —Optare por un poco de ambas.

—Retírense soldados, no creo tener mayores problemas con nuestro invitado.

—¡Si mí generalísima! —exclamaron sin cuestionar.

Winter encerró al minotauro entre sus cuatro extremidades, mientras meneaba su cola de lado a lado, olfateándolo, por otro lado, este solo mostraba una expresión llena de rabia.

—¿Cuántos ponies mato hoy? Apuesto que muchos, de lo contrario no tendría este aroma a sangre y sudor. Es muy excitante, capitán. Usted es un líder que pelea con sus tropas, al igual que yo. Bueno, exceptuando esta ocasión, ya que tuve que dirigir muchas fuerzas al mismo tiempo.

—La generalísima de Equestria es un completo monstruo. No sabe lo que es el dolor ajeno.

—Capitán, nosotros somos militares. No intente tomarme por estúpida, eso me indigna.— Winter miro los ojos del minotauro y este pudo saborear el alma de la pony. Era un sabor muy amargo y ácido. Sin embargo, un brillo en esos orbes dorados mostraba un aura de misterio, que estaba ahogada en toda esa amargura.

—Aun así, por principios un militar piensa en los muertos, e intenta que sean los menos posibles. Con su guerra eterna no hace más que causar dolor.

La generalísima bufo, ¿Que era el dolor para ella? Ella conocía tan bien esa palabra que podría presumir al respecto.

—El dolor... —dijo con soberbia Winter Snow—. Nosotros nacemos en dolor, vivimos resistiendo dolores y morimos en dolor ¿Y usted se atreve a hablarme de ello, como si fuese algo extraño y ajeno a todo lo que posee vida? ¡Que ingenuidad! Yo sufrí golpes, sufrí hambre y humillaciones innombrables, hasta que decidí levantar mi casco en acción de lucha. Volviéndome fuerte supere mis penas y calvarios, por eso llegue hasta donde estoy, ya que ninguno de los tormentos que viví logro vencerme. Sigo la ley natural de que el más fuerte somete al débil, la verdadera lucha aquí no es por Equestria, sino que es la lucha por la superación de la debilidad, la cual se consigue venciendo los terribles padecimientos de la guerra. Imagine por un momento, capitán, que todos pudieran hacer lo que yo. Ustedes por ahora no pueden derrotarme, pero gracias a mi serán más fuertes en el futuro y en ese futuro, terminaran por agradecer toda esta masacre. Dígame, capitán ¿Cree usted que los dioses se burlan de sus juguetes aquí en la tierra?

—Sin duda algo anda mal en su cabeza. Barbarie. Usted lo que busca es la lucha eterna ¿Dónde queda el pensamiento? Yo me preparo para guerra para tener paz y avanzar a un mejor futuro.

—¡Los reinos avanzan con la guerra! ¡Están forzados a superarse! Sin la guerra, nunca alcanzaríamos el máximo potencial de nuestras especies —respondió Winter.

—¡Se equivoca! Con guerra no hay tiempo para el progreso —le contradijo el capitán Kampf.

—Me encantaría que fuese hembra, esto sería más ameno para mi. —Winter dejo a un lado al minotauro.

—¿Hembra? ¿De qué hablas yegua estúpida?— Pregunto indignado.

—Lo reto a resistir un parto como una verdadera hembra, y vera a que me refiero— le respondió, para acto seguido dirigirse a los soldados que esperaban pacientemente afuera de su tienda —¡Retiren las cadenas!

Las cadenas desaparecieron al instante. El capitán Kampf finalmente se pudo poner de pie, para sacudirse su armadura de hierro y mirar despectivamente a la generalísima. Nunca antes había tenido una conversación donde terminara odiando tanto a alguien.

—Váyase capitán. Espero que le haya quedado claro lo que debe de hacer.

El minotauro solo respiro profundamente, echando vapor de su nariz. Una cualidad muy llamativa de su especie para demostrar descontento. Se dio media vuelta, camino hacia la salida y antes de que diera el último paso hacia afuera, Winter le dijo:

—Dile a tu rey, que su leal súbdito Tadnus II le envía saludos desde Equestria.

Reino Minotauro

"Alba del día de ayer"

La esposa del rey llego a la corte real abriendo las puertas de par en par. Su semblante de preocupación llamo mucho más la atención, que el hecho de que entrara de manera tan abrupta a la corte. Los jueces y ministros se mostraron respetuosos, callando al instante que hizo su aparición.

—¡Esposo mío! —exclamo respirando de manera agitada, con una carta en la mano.

El rey Magna se levanto de su asiento muy enojado. Estaba teniendo una reunión de guerra muy importante, y detestaba ser interrumpido.

—¿Qué quieres esposa mía? ¿No ves que me encuentro sumergido en los asuntos de estado que requieren de mi aprobación? Por favor, hablemos más tarde.

—Esposo, esto tiene que ver con la guerra. Mirad lo que hoy ha llegado a nuestra correspondencia. —hembra levanto la carta en su mano, para que todos la vieran. Se acerco y la dejo en frente del rey.

—Léela por favor, es importante que lo hagas. Podría significar una gran oportunidad, o una vil mentira.

El rey, con una mirada algo molesta, levanto la carta y la leyó con prontitud.

"_Para excelentísima majestad el rey Magna:_

_Su majestad, sé que usted no me conoce a mí, pero yo a usted sí. Soy uno de los innumerables campesinos que ha dejado a sus hijos jóvenes partir a la guerra por la madre patria y por usted. Vivo en la frontera sur de su reino, cerca de uno de los pocos pueblos que no ha sido atacado por los ponies. Le informo que quizá esta sea la única carta con esta información, por lo que espero que llegue a usted y tal vez, contribuir en algo a la salvación de mis hijos ahora en el frente, y de los valientes soldados del reino. Hoy, pasaron por aquí un gran número de soldados equinos en dirección a las tierras recuperadas recientemente por los nuestros. Tomaron todo lo que pudieron para calentarse, ya que no tenían suficientes abrigos para protegerse del frío. Al paso que van no tardaran en llegar ¡Por favor avise a su ejército que ataquen primero a penas vean a los equinos! ¡No les den la oportunidad de responder! Ruego que esta carta logre salvar algunas vidas._

_ATTE: Tadnus II, civil campesino del pequeño poblado de Nostra"_

—Hay que preparar una ofensiva —se dijo así mismo el rey sorprendiendo a la corte real.

—Pero señor ¿Que tal si es falsa?—intento hablar un consejero de la corte.

—Si existe un minotauro, que desee el mal a su reino, no me lo han presentado todavía —dijo el rey —De ser verdad hay mucho que ganar, dejar pasar el tiempo nos cerrara las puertas que la fortuna nos esta abriendo. Es ahora o nunca, una ofensiva definitiva que pondrá de rodillas a nuestros enemigos. Además, son tierras heladas, cualquier trampa ahí por parte de los ponies no tendrá éxito alguno en ese sector, ya que sus débiles cuerpesitos no soportan tan bien el frío como nosotros.

La corte quedo en silencio.

—_Todo o nada. Victoria o aniquilación _—pensó el minotauro.

—Señor, es muy arriesgado atacar ahora, el ejercito más cercano a ese territorio tuvo un brutal enfrentamiento contra el ejercito pony de Barbaroja, dudo que su eficacia en combate goce de la misma fuerza que consiguió la victoria previamente, si no damos descanso a esos valerosos soldados —apelo a la razón, otro consejero de la corte.

—¿Acaso osa cuestionar mi decisión? ¡Yo soy el rey! ¡Esos ponies se han burlado suficiente de mí. La divinidad abre finalmente sus brazos a nosotros, y no voy a rechazar esta gran oportunidad que nos esta otorgando. Quiero que manden una orden al capitán Kampf, y que ataque de inmediato! —grito eufórico, segado por su sed de venganza. Tomo aire, ya que estaba demasiado débil por la edad. De más esta decir, que su ingenuidad era para él, un faro de brillante inteligencia que llevaría su reino de regreso a sus glorias pasadas. Y que quizá, algún día le costaría la cabeza.

* * *

**_Like si te gusta la historia a mi pagina de _Facebook_: Mond Dunkel MLP._**

**__"Es ley de guerra que los vencedores traten a los vencidos a su antojo" Es una frase de Julio César.__**

**_No olviden dejar sus reviews._**


	3. Yo soy invencible

**.**

**Yo soy invencible**

_"Para quienes sus sentidos son agudos, la huella de algunas acciones, tiene un sabor especial_

_que no tiene nada que envidiarle, al regalo más ostentoso." _

La generalísima había terminado un profundo y tedioso papeleo. Las princesas, como era de esperarse, se enteraron del ataque minotauro. Sin embargo, la versión que ellas manejaban era completamente distinta a la realidad. Para sus altísimas majestades, los minotauros habían atacado sin provocación alguna. No solo eso, sino que en los informes entregados por la guardia secreta a las deidades del día y la noche, se relataban atrocidades espantosas por parte del ejercito minotauro. Esta fue la gota que derramo el vaso, y la generalísima Winter fue llamada a Canterlot para hacer proclamación a la aristocracia de Equestria, sobre la declaración de guerra. Desde que Equestria se volvió un reino grande, a explotado la tierra hasta su máximo potencial, el alimento nunca falta, al igual que el trabajo. Nadie tiene la necesidad de robar u obtener bits mediante malas prácticas. Por esa razón Winter Snow era la figura pública más querida y admirada del reino, mientras que en otros sitios se convirtió en el símbolo de la maldad y la crueldad encarnada.

Y ahí se encontraba la tan proclamada pegaso, la pony que estaba en boca de todos los reinos, empacaba sus cosas para marchar a la ciudad capital del reino. Las princesas habían preparado una gala donde solo asistirían las figuras administrativas de Equestria y los nobles poseedores de grandes extensiones de tierra y propiedades.

Para ello, Winter se vio obligada a hacer un pedido muy especial a su sastre personal: Un vestido.

—Elegante —musito la pegaso, mientras se miraba en su espejo usando el vestido que había encargado, según sus gustos. Este era negro, con algunos tonos de violeta, tenía una cola larga y un cuello que cubría la mitad de su cabeza. En su pecho reposaba un broche de ave fénix en oro con bordes de plata y ojos de diamante.

—La guerra no ha arruinado tu belleza natural —le adulo una voz masculina y pretenciosa, a sus espaldas.

Winter gruño apretando sus dientes ¡Oh, aires del pasado! ¿Por qué vienes este día a golpear el corazón de la generalísima?

—¿Qué hace aquí una personalidad como la suya, señor Mond Dunkel? —pregunto, dándose media vuelta, para así encarar a su recién llegada visita.

Ante ella un elegante unicornio blanco, de melena negra y orbes rojos, usando un fino atuendo de tonalidades oscuras, se dio la desfachatez de caminar dentro de los aposentos privados de Winter Snow, como si fuera de su propiedad. Mientras, la miraba con ojos lujuriosos y perspicaces.

—Mi generalísima Winter Snow, lamento no haberle hecho saber con previo aviso, sobre mi llegada —le dijo el unicornio, adoptando una pose teatral en la que se sostiene con sus cascos traseros llevándose su casco derecho a la frente.

—_Maldito unicornio _—pensó la pegaso, fastidiada de verse en la obligación moral de aguantar una conducta que la incomodaba, por parte de su alguna vez mentor.

—Dejando de lado las formalidades, ¿Ya me puedes decir que haces aquí? —le dijo Winter, en un tono más serio.

—Tranquila pequeña. Abriré una fundidora de metal cerca de unas montañas al oeste de aquí. El ejército parece nunca tener descanso y con los reclutas cada vez la demanda de espadas, escudos y armaduras crece y crece. Esto me dará más influencia dentro de la cámara de comercio de las princesas —dijo Mond Dunkel sonriente —.Pero si quisiera hablar de mis negocios me quedaría en casa. Y desde que te fuiste de mi lado ya nada es tan divertido.

—El futuro que tú querías para mí, no era el que yo deseaba. Dejamos de necesitarnos el uno al otro hace mucho tiempo. Aunque aun te estoy agradecida por cuidarme. — Winter suspiro, para al instante añadir—. De hecho, esa es una de las razones por las cuales perdono tus constantes insinuaciones sexuales.

—¡Y qué generosa es mi generalísima! —exclamo de manera burlona el unicornio—. ¿Cuando me harás una visita en mi nueva residencia en Canterlot? Si no vas a darme una oportunidad, por lo menos déjame disfrutar de tu presencia.

—¡Sementales!— dijo con repugnancia la yegua—. Su debilidad me asquea, si la naturaleza hubiera sido igual de benevolente con ellos, como con nosotras, tal vez

—...tú quizá no hubieras existido ¿Cierto, guerrillera? —la interrumpió Mond.

—Si el mundo estuviera lleno de yeguas como yo, quizá

—...con una Winter Snow el mundo tiene más que suficiente. —volvió a interrumpirla el unicornio.

—A veces es muy difícil hacer encajar mis deseos con mis pasiones. Me pregunto cómo terminara todo esto que estoy haciendo. Expandir el reino, mientras llevo la gloriosa guerra a todas partes, y forjando un nuevo tipo de sociedad. Pero, al menos sé, que esto no terminara conmigo en un algar, usando un vestido de novia.

—Solo porque tuviste malas experiencias con sementales en la vida, no significa que tengas que odiar a todos los machos. Te lo he repetido hasta el cansancio. Yo te hubiera tratado como una reina si hubieras aceptado mi propuesta de matrimonio cuando alcanzaste la edad. Éramos el equipo invencible, ¿Recuerdas nuestro pequeño negocio?, aun lo tengo a tu nombre.

—¡Ja! No me lo habías dicho. Cuando se trata de hacerme exasperar eres todo un pendenciero. Sabes lo mucho que significa esa tienda para mí, creí que ya a estas alturas ni siquiera quedaría un tablón de ella en pie. —En el rostro de Winter se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa. Las sonrisas tímidas y pacificas de la pegaso, eran las más agradables y bellas de todas, ya que no habían sido provocadas por sus pasiones tormentosas. Sino por los pocos y cálidos días soleados de su pasado.

Entonces Winter hablo a su corazón y le dijo: Deja de latir con tanta fuerza, que me lastimas más que una espada atravesándome el pecho. Y su corazón calmo sus latidos, reservándolos para futuras batallas. Su dura expresión regreso, como si la conversación reciente no hubiera tenido lugar.

—Tengo que irme a Canterlot. Asumo que debes estar enterado de la gala —inquirió la generalísima.

—Claro que estoy enterado. Tengo mi invitación.

—Mmmmmm…- Winter se llevo un casco al mentón de manera reflexiva—. Entonces puedo suponer que viniste aquí para acompañarme a la gala.

—Exacto, mi pequeña Winter ¿Qué mejor que llegar a la gala con la figura más conocida del reino?

—Te odio —dijo en un tono infantil.

—No —le dijo Mond cerrándole los labios con su casco—. Tu me amas.

Winter le hizo a un lado el casco, de manera brusca.

—¡No de esa forma Mond! —le grito indignada.

—Sin embargo, desearía que fuera así —dijo sonriendo burlonamente.

Las mejillas de Winter se tiñeron de color rojo.

—Sal de aquí —le ordeno, para luego mirar cabizbaja hacia otro lado—. Aun tengo que arreglar mi melena.

—Como digas querida. Aunque, debo agregar que: tu belleza va más allá de usar vestido y un peinado elegante. Si de mí dependiera tu aspecto, estarías desnuda todo el día porque…

—¡Lárgate! —exclamo tomando un cubo de agua para arrojárselo al unicornio, mojando sus ropas.

—Está bien. Al menos todavía hay sol afuera, así que estaré ahí. Secándome —dijo, para luego retirarse lentamente caminando hacia atrás, observando a la generalísima hasta que los velos de la tienda militar los separaron.

Winter suspiro y en cuestión de minutos se arreglo la melena, formando un coqueto y elegante peinado sobre su cabeza. Dos mechones dorados adornaban sus orejas, mientras que detrás de su nuca dejaba a sus cabellos tocar sus hombros. Se levanto sus pestañas, acentuando sus ojos de igual color dorado. En una ocasión el unicornio le había dicho que su melena y ojos de oro, eran símbolo providencial de que su persona había nacido para algo grande y trascendente. Quizá no estaba tan equivocado después de todo.

La generalísima camino hacia afuera, donde una calesa sin techo, pero hecha completamente de madera de roble, la esperaba. Esta iba a ser tirada por dos pegasos hacia Canterlot. Los soldados de Winter estaban formados en línea recta y al final del camino estaba el unicornio blanco, con su traje negro y ya completamente seco. La yegua avanzo a paso lento mientras los soldados le hacían el saludo militar conforme caminaba; algunos de ellos quedaron boquiabiertos por la belleza de su comandante, era la primera vez que la veían usando algo que no fuese una armadura. Una vez, ya frente a la calesa, Mond Dunkel ofreció su casco para ayudar a Winter a subir.

Cuando finalmente ambos se hallaron sobre la calesa, los soldados gritaron al unisonó.

—¡Buen viaje mi Generalísima!

Winter Snow los miro unos segundos, sintiéndose orgullosa de la disciplina que habían logrado forjar.

—Volveré pronto soldados.

Y entonces los pegasos movieron sus cascos y alas para despegar hacia los cielos. Winter miro hacia atrás, viendo como poco a poco el campamento se hacía más pequeño, hasta que finalmente lo perdió de vista.

* * *

El viaje continuo con tranquilidad. Por suerte, Mond y ella tenían una variedad enorme de temas de que hablar, incluyendo anécdotas de los días en que él cuido de ella siendo una adolescente. Ya llegaba la noche y faltaba casi una hora para llegar a Canterlot todavía ¿Quién la culparía de llegar tarde? Después de todo se tuvo que mover desde la frontera más lejana del reino.

—No es mi culpa, yo no sabía leer tan bien ¿Cómo iba a saber que esos papeles eran importantes? —se defendió la pegaso.

—Tal vez porque los tenia guardados en la parte más alta del librero para que no los alcanzaras —inquirió el unicornio.

El final de la historia termino en risas por parte de ambos. Todo parecía ir bien, hasta el momento.

Sin embargo, Winter noto un movimiento extraño entre las nubes nocturnas. Se escucho el aleteo de unas alas, demasiado cerca como para no preocuparse. Cuando llegaron a sobrevolar un parado donde había menos nubes, ambos, tanto como los pegasos que tiraban de la calesa, pudieron ver con asombro como un dragón montado por dos minotauros, se encontraba muy cerca de ellos. Quien guiaba al dragón no era otro más que el capitán Kampf, quien portaba una armadura de placas negras, con dos espadas en su espalda, mientras que el otro se trataba de un soldado cronista.

—¡Buenas noches Generalísima Winter! —exclamo el capitán Kampf—. Lamento presentarme ante usted sin invitación o previo aviso.

—Vaya, vaya. No se preocupe capitán, siempre estaré disponible para atender cualquier asunto que requiera de mi presencia. En especial si se trata de usted —respondió de manera prepotente—. ¿A qué debo el honor?

—Tengo una propuesta para usted Generalísima. Entregar las tierras robadas a mi reino, a cambio de su vida ¿Qué le parece? —oferto confiadamente con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Winter se cruzo de cascos unos segundos, pensando con los ojos cerrados. Cuando finalmente los abrió miro al unicornio blanco, el cual estaba sonriendo de la emoción.

—Lo siento capitán, pero no puedo aceptar su oferta. Ustedes los minotauros no merecen tal tierra. No saben cómo aprovecharla. En cambio nosotros tenemos los mejores sistemas de cultivo que existen.

El semblante del capitán Kampf cambio abruptamente ¿Acaso Winter era tan ingenua como para creer que podría sobrevivir a esta emboscada? Al menos cobrar su vida le quitaría a Equestria su gran pilar de estrategia y organización militar.

—¡Esta bien generalísima, lo haremos a su manera entonces! —grito Kampf, para luego tirar de las correas del dragón, golpeando la calesa de Winter. Afortunadamente los pegasos eran soldados también, así que harían todo lo posible para soportar cualquier golpe y llevar a su generalísima a salvo a la capital.

La pegaso blanca veía una posible derrota. No podía ocupar a Mond como compañero de batalla, él no era un guerrero como ella, seria condenarlo a muerte. Por otro lado, sus soldados tiraban de la calesa, si dejaban de hacerlo esta caería junto con todas sus cosas y el unicornio, al cual le reservaba un cariño un poco confuso.

—¡Escuche capitán! —le llamo la atención Winter—. ¿Estaría dispuesto a un duelo conmigo? Mis soldados tiran de esta calesa y mi acompañante solo sabe esgrima. Y no es necesario que envié a su acompañante a una muerte segura, tratando de domarme.

Al capitán le hicieron gracia las palabras de Winter. Pero por otro lado, recordó las leyendas que rodeaban su nombre. Una decía que en una ocasión tuvo que lidiar con un dragón ella sola. Dicen, que para vencerlo le clavo dos espadas en los ojos dejándolo ciego, para luego introducirse en su boca, cortarle la lengua y apuñalar su cerebro con una lanza. Sin embargo, estaba completamente confiado en que él solo podía contra ella. La pegaso más fuerte de Equestria contra el minotauro más fuerte de Taurus.

—¡Esta bien, generalísima. Acepto su duelo!. —Entonces el dragón se acerco a la calesa.

El capitán Kampf desenfundo sus dos espadas largas. Eran tan pesadas que un solo corte bastaba y sobraba para rebanar una extremidad a voluntad. Por otro lado, Winter no tenia armadura, usaba su vestido, pero por suerte había mandado a guardar su espada en la calesa. Tomo su espada, insignificante en comparación con las del capitán, y ambos militares se miraron cara a cara. El viento era frío y acariciaba sus rostros temerarios. La luz de la luna iluminaba a ambas partes.

—Con esto, la guerra se acaba —le dijo Kampf.

—La guerra no se acabara nunca —respondió Winter sonriéndole—. Usted es un ingenuo.

El capitán Kampf salto de su dragón y haciendo uso de su fuerza intento partir a Winter en dos, sin embargo esta alcanzo a esquivar este ataque, y el capitán termino por clavar sus espadas en la calesa de oro.

—¡Maldición! —exclamo, ya que se habían atorado.

Winter aprovecho la oportunidad para atacar al capitán, pero cuando intento cortarle su brazo derecho, de su muñeca se formo un pequeño escudo negro que detuvo la fuerza con que la generalísima había arremetido. El golpe de ambos metales llego a estremecer su cuerpo, y cuando el capitán finalmente logro desatascar sus espadas intento otra vez arremeter con su espada, para cortar a la pegaso por la mitad, pero esta era demasiado rápida. Quizá una ventaja de usar vestido en vez de una armadura pesada.

—Linda armadura. Nunca había visto una que reaccionara de esa forma.

—Fue hecha con alquimia. Fue conferida a mí, especialmente para esta misión. Quizá no es tan linda como su vestido, pero tiene sus ventajas– De la espalda del minotauro crecieron dos alas gigantes de mariposa, con tonos grotescos.

Por otro lado, Mond Dunkel había quedado en shock, ese minotauro estuvo muy cerca de hacerle daño. Veía con impotencia como su querida Winter se enfrentaba a esta enorme bestia. Pero él sabía también, que su generalísima era una bestia mucho, mucho peor. Es una suerte que el taurino no le prestara mucha atención, de lo contrario ya hubiera muerto.

—_Winter, ten cuidado por favor _—pensó el unicornio.

El capitán Kampf había impresionado a la generalísima. La fuerza de un minotauro combinada con la habilidad de volar. Ciertamente era un problema mayúsculo para Winter, pero esta no se dejaba intimidar tan fácilmente. Cuando el capitán agito sus alas, trayendo consigo una ráfaga de viento, la pegaso abrió sus alas de par en par disparando una docena de navajas afiladas de entre sus plumas blancas. El capitán las repelió todas con dos movimientos de su espada.

—_Maldición _—pensó la pegaso.

—Dígame generalísima Winter Snow ¿No le gustaría replantear sus ideas del genero débil? —dijo el capitán, burlonamente.

—Usa una armadura, gran cosa. Eso no bastara para frenarme —le replico ella.

—Con usted muerta este conflicto generalísima. Este es su fin. Llevare su cabeza a mi reino, sera un lindo trofeo.

El capitán se lanzo hacia su oponente, cargando todo su peso para rebanar a Winter, y esta como podía, detenía o esquivaba las embestidas del minotauro, usando toda la fuerza de sus extremidades y la voluntad de su espíritu. Forcejearon en el aire, hasta que el capitán logro acertarle un golpe en el rostro, empujándola a los cielos nocturnos. Su velocidad era increíble, ya que pudo alcanzarla en el aire, para propinarle un puñetazo lleno de furia en el vientre. Winter sintió como su interior se hacía añicos, solo había sentido un dolor semejante una vez. Y eso hizo que sus recuerdos nublaran su juicio. Sin embargo, se las arreglo para seguir evitando las espadas del capitán Kampf; su vestido se había rasgado y su melena flameaba al viento. Ella sabía como borrar las inseguridades, que traicioneramente los rostros expresan ante un peligro destructor de convicciones, pero esta vez le resultaba especialmente difícil hacerlo. Esta era una nueva fuerza, el fruto del odio más acérrimo del pueblo minotauro hacia Winter Snow.

—¡Muere, ser despreciable. Paga por todo lo que has hecho ¡Paga con tu sangre! —le grito el minotauro cegado por la rabia.

En un momento de descuido, Winter dejo un punto de su rostro expuesto, entonces el capitán la tomo con su enorme y acorazada mano derecha y la levanto en el aire, apretando su cabeza con si se tratara de un tomate.

—¡Suéltame! —jadeo de dolor la generalísima.

—¡Grita! ¡Grita porque nadie vendrá a salvarte! ¡Eres un monstruo que merece ser liquidado!

Sin embargo, el capitán se equivocaba. Ya que existía alguien quien observaba la brutal pelea, el cual quería a la generalísima sobre todas las cosas.

—¡Winter, resiste! —le grito Mond desde la calesa.

La pegaso aun quería luchar, pero hasta ella tenía que admitir que su contrincante era demasiado fuerte, hasta para ella. Su vista comenzó a nublarse conforme la fuerza del taurino la sofocaba.

—¡Winter ¿Qué paso con la niña que quería ser recordara para siempre? ¿Qué paso con la jovencita que peleo hasta el final sin rendirse, sin importar la adversidad? ¡Tu ambición Winter, tu voluntad y deseo! ¿Dónde quedaron? ¿Vas a dejarte ir a las praderas eternas sin terminar tu tarea?! —le grito Mond Dunkel.

La generalísima abrió sus ojos, y miro hacia arriba. Un manchón blanco caía de los cielos, acompañado de una fuerte luz roja. Cuando finalmente estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, pudo apreciar el rostro de su querido tutor. Sin embargo el capitán Kampf no estaba lo suficientemente distraído como para no verlo. Y al mismo tiempo que un hechizo lo dejaba ciego, el movió su espada cortando al unicornio en dos. Todo sucedió tan lento ante los ojos de la generalísima, que pudo ver la sonrisa de Mond al momento de liberar su hechizo y ser rebanado. El capitán se llevo ambas manos a los ojos por el dolor, soltando a Winter. Esta de inmediato fue desesperada en busca del unicornio.

—¡Mond! —exclamo ella, para al instante atrapar la mitad superior del unicornio—. ¡Tonto! Tú no eres un guerrero, eres un visionario ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

El unicornio sonrió paternalmente.

—Porque a pesar de todo el dolor que causas. Yo creo que tu existencia vale mucho más que la mía. Guerra eterna o utopía universal, batalla o baile. Sé que lo que te propongas cambiara el curso de la historia tal y como la conocemos y conocerán. No puedes morir Winter, no debes…

Y como si un demonio llorara, la pegaso soltó unas lágrimas tibias que recorrieron sus mejillas ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron esas lagrimas guardadas, que su brillo es tan conmovedor?

—Sabes, esto me recuerda cuando mi dijiste que ibas a conquistar en mundo. Incluso hiciste un fuerte de cajas en el almacén. Yo era quien tenia que detener tus planes… Eso fue… tan… divertido.

Cada vez más sangre salía del unicornio, haciendo que la luz de la vida dejara su rostro conforme pasaba cada segundo.

—Tienes una pelea que terminar, de lo contrario, todo el dinero que invertí en educarte no habrá valido de nada– Le dijo él –Puede que no hayamos sido una familia, como las otras... pero, nos divertimos mientras duro. Espero que Aradia me dedique algún pensamiento...

—Siempre, te considere mi familia, ¡Siempre! ¡Siempre, siempre! Soy la niña del callejón, que dormía en la basura. Nunca me dijiste por qué me adoptaste.

Entonces Mond Dunkel a uso de sus últimas fuerzas, acerco sus labios a la oreja de la generalísima y le susurro unas palabras. Cerrando los ojos, abandono el mundo y dejando una ira tan trascendente como el tiempo mismo. El unicornio finalmente murió en los cascos de la pegaso. Winter miro hacia arriba, soltando el cuerpo del que alguna vez fue su tutor. Sus cascos y su vestido estaban manchados de sangre, pero eso poco le importaba, al igual que sus huesos rotos y heridas abiertas. Su corazón latió tan rápido como el de un roedor. Levanto su espada desafiando a los dioses y con una mirada donde se reflejaba la luna llena, esta tomo aire y grito:

—¡Quítenme todo, solo me hacen más fuerte! ¡El mundo presenciara la cabalgata de las Valkirias! ¡El mundo tomara de la copa de la muerte y yo reiré pisoteando a cada uno de ustedes dioses crueles! ¡Mírenme, miren como le quito la vida al que enviaron a matarme! ¡Miren como fracasan una vez más, siendo su voluntad una vez más aplastada por la mía!– Entonces con toda la fuerza de sus alas, se eleva a los cielos gritando hacia su enemigo.

—_Se ha vuelto loca _—pensó él.

—Parece que quieres morir. No te haré esperar más, adversaria mía —le dijo el minotauro.

El capitán Kampf bajo en picada, sosteniendo con toda su fuerza, las espadas que usaría para rebanar a su contrincante. Los pegasos de la generalísima, y el soldado del capitán, no sabían cuál sería el resultado de todo esto, pero esperaban con gran desasosiego la victoria aplastante de sus respectivos lideres. El futuro de sus reinos se estaba peleando ahí, frente a ellos, un evento de tanta importancia y trascendencia que se sentían privilegiados de poder presenciarlo. Sin embargo, cuando las miradas de Winter y Kampf se cruzaron, a punto de rebanarse el uno al otro, una de las alas de Winter se disloco con una clara intensión de hacerlo, disparando una navaja de entre sus plumas blancas, la cual dio a parar directo al ojo derecho del capitán minotauro.

—_Se acabo._

El capitán jadeo de dolor, mientras que desde su ojo comenzó a fluir sangre. Esto afecto su equilibrio, y entonces, en vez de rebanar a la pegaso por la mitad, solo corto la extremidad izquierda de la pony. Dándole la oportunidad a la generalísima de atravesar la cabeza del minotauro con su gladius, para luego levantarla en aires de victoria, arrancando su trofeo sin misericordia. Del cuerpo del capitán salió un chorro de sangre caliente que cubrió por completo el cuerpo de Winter, antes de que el resto del minotauro cayera hacia la tierra.

La generalísima tomo aire y miro hacia arriba.

—¡Minotauro, envía este mensaje a su reino: La generalísima Winter Snow es invencible! ¡La voluntad de los dioses, hoy no se vera cumplida! —grito ella usando toda la voz que sus débiles fuerzas le permitían.

Aquel recluta cronista que se encontraba sobre el dragón, había sido elegido para ser testigo visual de la grandeza de su capitán, y ahora, en lugar de eso, estaba boquiabierto por la gran hazaña de la enemiga de su reino. La figura alada de Winter ensangrentada, a la luz de la luna sosteniendo la cabeza de su capitán con la punta de su espada, aterro al inexperto recluta de una forma que no creía posible llegar a sentir en su carnes. Ella era un demonio hambriento, que podía hacerle lo mismo a él, su imaginación era susceptible a la idea de morir y en esos momentos Winter Snow parecía un heraldo de la muerte ¡Si, ella lo degollaría para vestir su piel si se quedaba más tiempo observándola!, y si no lo hacía ella, quizá lo harían los pegasos que lo miraban con desprecio a tan solo unos cuantos metros de distancia. Sin pensárselo dos veces, jalo de las correas del dragón el cual dio media vuelta alejándose de ahí, llevando consigo el mensaje.

—_Dioses crueles, deidades observadoras ¿Aun creen poder quitarme mi vida? Mi vida es mi vida, me pertenece a mí y nadie más. Si he de morir que sea por voluntad propia, porque nadie me arrebatara lo que es mío por voluntad. Y lo que es mío por deber._

Con las fuerzas que le quedaban Winter regreso a su calesa, la cual se encontraba esperándola. Subió a duras penas y se recostó para mirar las estrellas, sonriendo y llorando en silencio.

—Mi generalísima ¿Se encuentra bien? —pregunto uno de los pegasos que tiraba de la calesa.

Winter se llevo su casco derecho a su extremidad cortada, aun estaba perdiendo sangre.

—Lo estaré soldado. Lo estaré —le respondió Winter—. ¡Prepárense, ya que el futuro será generoso con nuestro reino!– Exclamo con vítor.

La generalísima arranco unos pedazos de tela de lo que quedaba de su vestido de gala e hizo vendas para cubrir su herida. Luego saco desde una pequeña caja de madera unas cuantas pociones curativas, en ese momento se alegro mucho se haber elegido para su transporte una calesa militar. Ella estaba algo mareada, pero no lo suficiente para desmallarse o anunciar su muerte, al menos no todavía. Primero cumpliría con su deber y luego se daría el derecho a descansar. Necesitaba un medico, pero eso estaba en segundo plano, ya que tenía una gala a la cual asistir. Y luego, un funeral al cual acudir.

¡¿Ahora quien se atreve a hacerle frente a la generalísima Winter Snow?!

Flashback

—Siempre, te considere mi familia, ¡Siempre! ¡Siempre, siempre! Soy la niña del callejón, que dormía en la basura. Nunca me dijiste por qué me adoptaste.

Entonces Mond Dunkel a uso de sus últimas fuerzas, acerco sus labios a la oreja de la generalísima y le susurro unas palabras.

—_Ese día. En tus ojos, vi en ti, la voluntad de seguir viviendo. Esa voluntad en alguien tan pequeña, me hizo sentir insignificante. Supe que tenía ante mí a alguien que podía hacer suyo todo lo que tuviera en frente, y que absorbería lo que me restaba de vida en algo en beneficio, de algo que trascendería mucho más de lo que yo, pude haber hecho por mi propia cuenta. Fue como un chispazo que consumió todo mi ser. No podía dejarte ahí. Pero estoy seguro que aun sin mi, hubieras logrado todo lo que... querías._

Cerrando los ojos, abandono el mundo y dejando una ira tan trascendente como el tiempo mismo. El unicornio finalmente murió en los cascos de la pegaso. El viento contó su historia, haciendo aflorar recuerdos a la velocidad de los relámpagos en la mente de Winter Snow. Cuando esta ultima levanto la mirada a su enemigo, decidió que tal sacrificio tendría como resultado una masacre incalculable, y que, ella, sería tanto artífice como ejecutora de su venganza, convirtiéndose en la mayor verdugo en la historia de los minotauros.

Fin Flasback

* * *

**_Like si te gusta la historia a mi pagina de _Facebook_: Mond Dunkel MLP._**

**_Mond Dunkel como "tutor" de Winter Snow, fue puesto ahí solo por la actitud de este personaje frente a la vida. No me sentía cómodo creando otro Oc, que al fin y al cabo le daría las mismas caracteristicas. Hace tiempo quería crear la historia de "Mond Dunkel", pero fue un proyecto que solo se quedo en mi cabeza. De ahí que, si no creare su historia, vi idóneo darle un pequeño lugar en este fanfic. _**

**"Entonces Winter hablo a su corazón y le dijo:" Es una referencia a "Así hablo Zaratustra" de Friedrich Nietzsche.**

_**En fin, no olviden dejar sus reviews.**_


	4. Mis lagrimas, parte 1

**.**

**Mis lágrimas, parte 1**

"_¿Quien eres tu? Me pregunto una vez una potrilla, yo le dije mi nombre. Pero acto seguido me dijo: No te creo." _

Canterlot, capital de Equestria. Una noche de fiesta para la aristocracia del poderoso e imparable reino guiado por dos deidades del cosmos infinito y desconocido. Todo en el palacio de sus majestades del día y de la noche, fluye en aires de comodidad, de elegancia y refinamiento propios de ponies que nacieron en cunas de oro y jugaron con figuras de plata y bronce. Todo era simplemente exquisito al paladar más exigente, los pomposos platillos de la gala, demostraban su superioridad al primer bocado. Los atuendos más preciosos y llamativos se podían ver caminar en todas direcciones. Sin embargo, algo le faltaba a esta fiesta para ser perfecta, y era que requería de la presencia de su invitada de honor.

En los jardines charlaban dos diplomáticos del reino, uno poseía una barba voluminosa y tenía en su traje azul algunas medallas, lo que daba la impresión de que se trataba de un militar retirado. Mientras que el otro era un joven que había obtenido mucha influencia gracias a sus padres.

—No hay de qué preocuparse. Estas guerrillas absurdas no pueden durar mucho tiempo. Los minotauros quieren recuperar algo, y nosotros queremos mantener ese algo. Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que ambas partes ganemos. Porque el hecho de querer detener los conflictos, es más fuerte que el de querer mantener ese algo. El resultado ya puede ser evidente a ojos de entendedor ¿No lo crees? —dijo el pony barbudo de traje azul.

—Seguramente usted tenga razón, marques. Usted es un pony muy inteligente, ha tenido la oportunidad de hablar con muchos más aristocráticos que yo– Le respondió el pony más joven.

—¡Yo no comparto su visión tan optimista; marques!- Exclamo una voz femenina, que se acercaba a paso lento, subiendo las escaleras para llegar a las puertas del gran salón de fiestas.

El marqués bajo la vista. Sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían y de inmediato, un escalofrió golpeo su cuerpo.

—¡Generalísima! —grito el marqués horrorizado; obviamente termino llamando la atención de los invitados cerca de él.

Todos los que acudieron, a ver de qué se trataba el alboroto, casi gritan del espanto. En especial algunas yeguas, que por poco se desmallan ahí, a la vista de todos los nobles.

—¡Generalísima Winter Snow! —grito uno de los guardias.

Siendo asistida por los dos pegasos que tiraban de su calesa, Winter a uso de toda su fuerza, de todo su odio, rabia y determinación por crear un conflicto que haga arder al mundo. Se acercaba, y se acercaba más, y más, a las encantadoras luces del apogeo de sus deseos. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención no era solo el aspecto o el estado de la prodigio militar, sino que había una razón más. Y era que: al usar solo sus dos extremidades traseras, y dejando que sus soldados reemplazaran la función de sus extremidades delanteras, tenía su casco derecho libre, para cargar su espada con la cabeza cercenada del capitán Kampf.

Celestia y Luna no tardaron en percatarse de que sus invitados se estaban aglomerando lejos de su presencia. Pero fue solo cuando escucharon los gritos de espanto, que decidieron ir a echar un vistazo. Cosa que no fue necesario, ya que aquello que estaba robándose el protagonismo de la fiesta, llego a ellas por su propia cuenta, posicionándose debajo del gran candelabro de cristal, a la vista y paciencia de todos.

—¡Buenas noches sus etéreas majestades! —exclamo Winter.

Celestia fue la primera de las dos hermanas, en reaccionar.

—_Por todos los dioses… _—_p_ensó una anonadada Celestia –¡Winter! ¿Qué te ocurrió? ¿Quién te hizo esto? —pregunto con desesperación.

"_¡Oh amigos míos! ¿Quién pudo imaginar un escenario así de magnifico para encender el fuego negro de la agonía, la tristeza y la muerte? Solo un alma, cuya esas palabras corren por sus venas, y su nombre es Winter Snow" _

La generalísima tomo aire. Ese era el momento, el momento de seducir a su pueblo para que siguieran sus designios, para llenarlos por dentro de un sentimiento vengativo y agresivo.

—_¡Sus majestades, nobles y soldados de Canterlot! Ustedes dirán: Miren, la generalísima Winter esta bañada en sangre y con una extremidad cortada, cargando una cabeza taurina, como si fuera un ángel de la muerte. Y yo les respondo: ¡Sí! Porque este ángel de la muerte a su servicio, fue herido y fue insultado. ¿Por quién? Esa es la pregunta más importante._

Winter levanta su espada, dejando a la vista de todos, la cabeza del capitán Kampf. Algunos se asquearon, pero no perdían de vista la mirada de la generalísima, cuyos ojos fuertes y decididos seguirían hasta el final de la tierra.

—_¡Observen, a nuestro enemigo! Un enemigo cruel y despiadado, mírenlo bien ¿Qué es lo que él quiere? ¿Cómo lo obtendrá? ¡Ante sus ojos esta aquel que intento dar fin a los latidos de mi corazón! ¡Miren cual fue su destino, un reflejo de las turbulentos acontecimientos de un futuro que nos espera, como victoriosos de un gran conflicto! Ellos quieren nuestra tierra, quieren nuestro sustento. Intentaron eliminarme, para alejarme de ustedes, queridos Equestres ¡Ya nos atacaron una vez sin razón! ¿Cuánto tiempo más esperaremos para movilizar toda nuestra industria y soldados, para obtener la seguridad que tanto merecemos y queremos?_

—¡No más! —exclamaron todos los guardias ahí presentes, sin previo aviso.

—_Porque al igual que ustedes, sus majestades, nobles y soldados de nuestra ciudad capital, quiero este reino. Quiero un futuro mejor para su gente. Miremos a aquellos que han lanzado la primera piedra como lo que realmente son: Unas bestias sin corazón y carentes de costumbres civilizadas, que solo hallan placer y satisfacción en nuestras destrucción. Levantaran sus espadas contra nuestros soldados, levantaran sus lanzas contra nuestros potrillos ¡y levantaran su repugnante virilidad contra nuestras educadas y puras ponies!_

—¡Van a destruirnos!

—¡No podemos permitirlo!

—¡Es nuestra Equestria!

—_Sigan mi guía, nobles de Canterlot. Den todo, todo lo que tengan por su futuro, por el futuro de sus hijos, por el futuro de sus familiares y por el futuro de todos sus semejantes. Mis cascos nunca se arrodillaran ¡Ante este enemigo que busca nuestra extinción!, ¡Porque con todas sus fuerzas, me piden guerra y yo, con la cabeza en alto les respondo: ¡Les daré su guerra!_

Acabada esas palabras, la luz en los ojos de la generalísima se desvanece y cae al suelo. Hubo silencio unos segundos que se hicieron eternos para algunos, pero lo que tenía que pasar, finalmente sucedió.

—¡Guardias, rápido, llévenla a un doctor! —ordeno la princesa Luna.

* * *

Una joven Winter Snow se encuentra sola en un cuarto de maderos, camas y muebles viejos. El lugar era completamente carente de vida, pero lo deprimente de dicho cuarto no podía oscurecer su felicidad. Un pajarito de plumas azules vino a visitarla como todos los fines de semana, para hacer que una sonrisa florezca en su tierno rostro de potrilla sin padre ni madre. El pájaro cantaba, haciendo alarde de sus brillantes plumas azules, mientras Winter lo miraba apoyada sobre el respaldo de la cama, idéntica a otras tres, donde dormían otras potrillas con las que compartía habitación.

Todo era hermoso mientras ese pequeño, frágil y tierno rayito de sol de color azul, hiciera su gracia frente a ella. Pero algo, tuvo que perturbar la tranquilidad y opacar los cantos plumíferos.

—¡Winter! ¿Dónde estás pequeña campesina?.

Repentinamente se escucharon unos pasos por el pasillo, seguidos por un golpeteo que termino abriendo la puerta de la habitación, revelando a un grupo de tres jóvenes ponies. Dos de ellas eran gemelas pegaso, ambas de pelajes amarillos y melenas celestes. Las gemelas tenían ojos y lengua de parasito, debían aferrarse a alguien de voluntad más fuerte para así hallar significado a su mezquina existencia. Ese alguien, ese ser de voluntad más fuerte, era la pony que se encontraba en el medio, la cual era una unicornio de pelaje rosa y melena morada.

—Campesina, ¿Otra vez estas con ese ridículo pájaro? Qué asco —le dijo la unicornio.

Las pegasos rieron de manera chillona.

—Seguro ya pesco una INFECCIÓN —dijeron al unisonó.

Las tres repitieron esa última palabra, "INFECCIÓN, INFECCIÓN, INFECCIÓN", una y otra vez en coro tratando de hallar el dulce y satisfactorio dolor que tanto hacia a sus corazones alegrar. Winter, aunque un poco asustada, intento ignorarlas. Después de todo siempre la molestaban y seguirles el juego no haría más que prolongar su sufrimiento. Sin embargo, el silencio de la pegaso hizo a las tres ponies enfadar, en especial a la unicornio que concibió una idea repugnante.

—Oye, ¿Qué tal si te lo comes? —sugirió la unicornio rosa, atrapando el pájaro azul con su magia —.Mira, campesina, aquí está tu cena para esta noche.

Winter entro en pánico, en su carne se manifestó la preocupación y el nerviosismo, en forma de sudor y ojos irritados.

—Devuélvemelo, devuélvemelo —suplico la potrilla.

—¡Oh, que linda! —dijo de manera sarcástica la unicornio—. Te lo devolveremos. Pero primero limpia nuestra habitación, no quiero ver ni un recibo de polvo por ninguna parte-

—Sí, sí, lo haré. Te juro que lo haré.

—No me sirven tus palabras. Quiero resultados, campesina.

* * *

Winter despierta de golpe, luego de un largo sueño reparador, muy poco tuvo que intentar moverse, para percatarse de que su cuerpo estaba enyesado. Había sudor en su frente, ¡Pesadillas! ¿Por qué vienen a atormentar a Winter Snow?

Su pelaje recupero su tierno color blanco, y su melena tenía el resplandor dorado de sus ojos. ¡Sí! Sus colores habían regresado luego de desteñir la sangre roja, pero algo aun no regresaba a ella, y era su extremidad izquierda delantera. Respiro profundamente, llenando sus pulmones del aire fresco, por suerte alguien había tenido la cortesía de dejar la ventana abierta, dejando entrar el delicioso aroma de cerezos que se encontraban plantados en el jardín del hospital. En el silencio un pensamiento se atrevió a cruzar por su mente: Habían pasado años desde que no se encontraba en un ambiente tan relajado, tan pacifico, dejando que una brisa primaveral acariciara su rostro y moviera suavemente uno de los mechones de su melena.

No quiso dar aviso a nadie de su despertar, solo se quedo en silencio mirando por la ventana. Su amor por la guerra lo a expresado en muchas ocasiones, y es precisamente eso lo que hace más irónico el hecho de estar disfrutando del silencio y la tranquilidad, que podía darse el lujo de degustar. Sin embargo ya llegando la tarde, una enfermera entro a la habitación.

—Es increíble que no se presentara, obtener una reservación es tan difícil. Siempre tiene que hacerme esto, a veces creo que en realidad no le importo para nada– Hablaba consigo misma la enfermera, llevando consigo papeles que flotaban con la magia de su cuerno.

—Señorita, si se trata de un semental. No espere otra cosa. Son criaturas un poco más atrasadas en valores y menos inteligentes por naturaleza. Ya que casi toda su inteligencia la llevan colgando debajo de las nalgas.

—Lo sé, pero aun así…. —La enfermera abrió los ojos asombrada—. Mi generalísima Winter Snow…

—No me llame así, no estoy buscando nuevos soldados. Sino alguien que me atienda. Puede llamarme solo: señorita Winter, si gusta– Le respondió con una sonrisa.

—Señori… señorita Winter. Qué alivio verla finalmente con los ojos abiertos —dijo la enfermera, para luego observar cada centímetro de la cama.

—Dígame, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo postrada?

—Pues, yo fui una de las que la recibió esa fatídica noche. Desde ese momento, han pasado casi dos semanas. Perdió mucha sangre mi gener… Digo, señorita Winter– Se auto-corrigió la unicornio.

—Dos semanas… —susurro la pegaso—. Hace tiempo que no permanecía tanto tiempo con los ojos cerrados. Es un alivio vivir para pelear otro día. Sabe, cuando desperté creí tener mi casco izquierdo aun pegado a mi cuerpo, tuve que mirar y recordar lo que sucedió para convencerme de que ya no estaba ¿Puedo explicármelo?

—Lo llamamos sensaciones fantasma, o miembro fantasma. Es cuando el paciente, luego de haber perdido alguna extremidad, manifiesta dolor o sensación de que aun dicha extremidad, permanece conectada a él. Es más común de lo que se imagina —le explico la pony.

—Ya veo. Bueno… mientras conserve la cabeza, todo está bien. Hace faltan mucho más que una extremidad cercenada, para hacerme ceder es la lucha diaria que es la vida.

La enfermera se llevo un casco al pecho, tratando de hallar calma en los turbulentos recuerdos que repentinamente se materializaron en líquido que encontró hogar en sus ojos.

—Toda Equestria espera con ansias noticias sobre su recuperación, confiamos en usted señorita Winter —dijo con ojos cristalinos y voz tartamuda.

—Noto aires propios de un sentimentalismo de novela en ti ¿Qué relación guarda mi imagen contigo? ¿Hice algo que te produjo algún bien, que hiciera manifestar esa sonrisa tuya? —inquirió Winter.

—No más bien del que le ha hecho a toda Equestria señorita Winter. Gracias a usted mi madre consiguió trabajo, tras la muerte de mi padre. Antes de que usted llegara pasábamos hambre, nadie velo nunca por que tuviéramos una cama o un techo bajo el que cobijarnos, pero con usted.

La figura de la yegua que había llegado a su habitación, le produjo un deleite. Sin embargo, este deleite no se comparo a la satisfacción de las palabras que vino a dejar.

—¡Con usted Equestria es grande y prospera! ¡Mi generalísima Winter Snow, estoy tan feliz que siga convida!—exclamo para luego arrodillarse y besar las sabanas blancas de la cama.

Luego del emotivo acto, la enfermera unicornio dio de comer a Winter, cucharada por cucharada del plató de caldo caliente del hospital. Hasta que esta gentilmente le agradeció, para que luego ambas se despidieran, quizá era la última vez que sus ojos lleguen apreciar el rostro de la otra, ellas lo sabían, y eso estaba bien para las dos.

Pasaron los minutos y la generalísima se hallaba perdida en sus pensamientos, hasta que un aroma llego a sus fauces olfativas. Era un olor delicioso, suculento y dulce. Se le hizo agua la boca al mismo tiempo que una leve humedad apareció en sus labios inferiores. Aspiro profundamente llenando sus pulmones de esa fragancia, esa celestial y lunar fragancia.

—_Los flancos más grandes del reino vienen a mí _—pensó para sus adentros.

* * *

_"A veces la inmortalidad es tan ingenua, como lo mortal en su estado más puro y soberbio. Es de dioses dejar el trabajo sucio en una conciencia que se marchita día a día; hasta la muerte"_

Las princesas Celestia y Luna caminaban por los pasillos del hospital de Canterlot, mientras que a su alrededor había uno que otro súbdito que se inclinaba por respeto a sus majestades. Esta mañana había llegado a sus oídos la fantástica noticia, demás está decir que esto las hizo desbordar de alegría. Aun teniendo una agenda muy ocupada, hicieron el tiempo, cancelando cualquier compromiso y posponiendo toda tarea, para ir a visitar a su querida confidente al hospital.

—Hermana, aprecio a la generalísima tanto como tú, pero…— Luna bostezo—, hemos pasado días trabajando en este proyecto. Te tengo que recordar lo que paso la última vez que pasamos semanas sin dormir.

—No, no me lo recuerdes. —La princesa Celestia se sonrojo—. Y me disculpe por eso.

—Aunque por un lado puedo comprenderte. Esta es una gran oportunidad para probar nuestro experimento, estoy segura que esto marcara un antes y un después en la medicina- Dijo la princesa de la noche, refiriéndose a un paquete que llevaba levitando junto a ella.

–No te hagas muchas expectativas aun. Es la primera vez que hacemos algo semejante, no sabemos si llegara a funcionar realmente.

Llegando a la habitación con el numero 101, las princesas tocaron la puerta antes de entrar. Frente a ellas, la pegaso con ojos cansados les sonrió dándoles la bienvenida. Fue un enternecedor encuentro, las tres compartían aprecio y respeto por la otra, habían pasado casi seis meses desde su última reunión. Solo cartas las unieron, pero siempre tras una fachada de formalidad por el cargo al que iban dirigidas.

—Tenemos un regalo para ti, generalísima Winter —anuncio Luna

—Tú peleas junto a nuestros soldados, a pesar de tener el cargo más importante de Equestria, debajo del nuestro. Ensucias tus cascos, en el ardor de la batalla. Nosotras valoramos eso, y no pudimos hacernos la idea de que cambie tu manera de dirigir a nuestros queridos ponies —agrego Celestia.

Winter arqueo una ceja, con curiosidad.

—¿A dónde quieren llegar, sus majestades? ¿Qué regalo es ese del que vitorean?-

La princesa Luna levito el paquete frente a los ojos de la pegaso y cuando esta vio su contenido, el corazón le latió más rápido. Cuando una puerta osa cerrársele, una ventana se abre de golpe.

—Es de hierro, inoxidable y ligera una vez que se conecta a un pony. Yo y mi hermana personalmente nos encargamos de su diseño. Esta es una magia experimental que aun estamos desarrollando, para ayudar a todos los ponies que han perdido alguna extremidad defendiendo Equestria.

—Así como tú, querida generalísima —agrego la princesa Celestia.

—Estoy realmente muy agradecida con ustedes, sus majestades. Espero responder correctamente a su infinita generosidad —les respondió la generalísima.

—Hay un detalle… —dijo de imprevisto la princesa Celestia.

—¿Qué detalle es ese, princesa?

—La operación en extremo riesgosa. Veras, una vez que esta extremidad se conecta a ti, ya nunca te dejara —le respondió Luna.

—¿Quiere decir que ya no podre quitármela jamás? —inquirió Winter.

—Si– Le respondió Celestia—; Pero, que algo inerte se vuelva parte de ti, aun con magia. Significa que recorrerá cada nervio y tejido tuyo, hasta tu… cerebro, para ser uno.

—Sus caras denotan preocupación ¿Qué se oculta en las sombras de lo que me están exponiendo?

Las princesas se miraron angustiadas, al mismo tiempo que sentían vergüenza de ser tan evidentes. Estaba a simple vista, que la idea de poner en riesgo a su figura pública más querida y conocida después de ellas, no les hacía ninguna gracia.

—Esto requiere de una operación muy complicada. Mis investigaciones apuntan a que es posible, pero, no se a intentado antes —dijo la princesa Luna.

—No estamos seguras si un cuerpo mortal puede resistir tal flujo de magia. Podría pasar cualquier cosa —continuo hablando Celestia—. En el peor de los casos… podrías morir.

"_¿Morir? La muerte es el pan de cada día en el mundo de Winter Snow, la vida la maldijo con la mortalidad, y el que su alma perezca y su cuerpo se marchite en la tierra de la vida, no es una idea que le sea indiferente. El pensamiento de la muerte deambula errante y burlón dentro de ella cada vez que despierta hasta que concilia el sueño, pero quizá no tan latentemente, como ese día" _

—Alrededor del día, tengo múltiples oportunidades para morir. Las he vencido hasta ahora, si supero esto. Seré más fuerte, y mi voluntad se verá reflejada en el hierro de su regalo.

La operación se llevo acabo esa misma tarde. Los doctores apenas tenían idea de lo que estaban haciendo y hubo segundos en los que veían posible el inevitable fallecimiento de la pegaso, por su ineptitud. Sin embargo, no contaban que su paciente, se aferraba la vida con cadenas irrompibles.

6 Meses después

Cementerio a los pies de Canterlot

Tumbas y más tumbas llenan el paisaje de lo que fue alguna vez, una pradera floral y verde. Tantos nombres e historias se hallan sepultados en aquel paramo donde las lagrimas son como la lluvia, que incluso el pecho de la generalísima, siente los hormigueos causados por la cruel sombra de sus muertos. Ella camina como un alma en pena portando una capucha negra, cargando un ramo de rosas sobre su lomo, mientras hace más imponente su presencia el sonido de su casco de hierro. No estaba acompañada por nadie ni tampoco tenía ningún ser querido cercano, para que cumpliera esa tarea. El único ser querido que tenia, del cual se alejo para fortalecer su alma, se hallaba ahora sepultado bajo tierra.

_"Autor, autor de una parte de mí_

_¿Por qué tuviste que acabar así?_

_Arte, ¡Oh arte maldito que es mi vida! _

_¿Acaso solo conoces el negro de los abismos _

_Y el rojo de la sangre inocente?"_

Winter se arrodillo frente a la tumba de su querido tutor, cuyos restos fueron hallados hechos pedazos y luego enterrados en una ceremonia de la cual, la generalísima, no pudo formar parte. Decía palabras cabizbaja, que salían de sus labios de forma casi de tortura.

_"Miraste las cicatrices en mis emociones_

_Y entonces llegaste a mí con tus soluciones _

_¡Amor! ¡Oh, amor venenoso! _

_Debiste quedarte un poco más,_

_Para hacerme caer más en debilidad"_

La pegaso comenzó a llorar, jadeando un poco. Ella quería evitarlo, no podía permitirlo. Pero finalmente se apodero de ella la inmensidad de su dolor, ante el pensamiento de estar sola, sola… otra vez. La brisa de la tarde trajo consigo recuerdos, cuyas heridas, su querido mentor intento hacer cicatrizar.

Flashback

Trapos sucios en su lomo, polvo en su melena y aroma a humedad en su pelaje. Esa era la pequeña Winter Snow, quien había terminado de limpiar la habitación completa de sus agresoras. Perdió su cena y ya era media noche, así que no podía comer nada hasta la hora del desayuno. La directora del orfanato era muy estricta con el horario de comidas, y castigaba a quien osara robar comida de la cocina. El camino hacia su dormitorio fue eterno, sus cascos estaban tan cansados y adoloridos, que cojeaba apoyándose de vez en cuando en los marcos de las enormes y largas ventanas.

Cuando la rechinante puerta de su habitación se abrió, vio a sus compañeras de cuarto durmiendo plácidamente. Intento hacer el menor ruido posible para llegar a su cama, sin embargo, las tablas del piso hacían un crujido terrible, molestando a sus compañeras.

—Lo siento —se disculpo en voz relativamente baja.

Debajo de las sabanas blancas de su cama había un bulto. No recordaba haber dejado algo ahí, mucho menos recordaba que hubiera un hedor tan nauseabundo en su lado del dormitorio. Sin embargo ahí estaba, y una sensación aterradora le decía que ese hedor, venia de debajo de sus sabanas y estaba relacionado con e ese bulto. Comenzó a bajar las frazadas, tan lentamente como su casco le permitía hacerlo, ya que tenía un miedo horrible de lo que podría estar ahí, un miedo que carcomía su frágil corazón de potrilla.

—_No, por favor…_

El terrible aroma ya tenía origen. Debajo de sus sabanas se hallaba su pajarito amigo, sin ninguna pluma, ¿Cómo sabía que era él?, podría tratarse de cualquier otro pájaro después de todo. Pero lo delataba el hecho de que se encontraba sobre un plato, y a su alrededor habían algunas plumas azules, en forma de una morbosa decoración. Su estomago estaba abierto, dejando al descubierto sus órganos. Al lado, una tarjeta pequeña con las palabras: _Tú cena. _

Winter se llevo un casco a su boca, tratando se callar los jadeos de desesperación y horror, que veía venir. Demás esta decir, que no pudo evitar llorar. Sus compañeras de cuarto se hicieron indiferentes a su sufrimiento, fingiendo seguir durmiendo. Mientras tanto, Winter tomaba el plato con su amiguito muerto, para depositarlo en el suelo y posteriormente esconderlo debajo de la cama. Se dispuso a dormir, sacando las sabanas sucias primero antes de recostarse sobre la cama. Ni si quiera la belleza de la luna y las estrellas, pudieron evitar las lagrimas cristalinas, y los pequeños lamentos de la pegaso.

—Todo esto se va a acabar, todo esto se va a acabar —se repetía una y otra vez, mientras sollozaba sin consuelo. Ese pájaro la había seguido hasta el orfanato, cuando fue a recoger manzanas. Hizo su nido en un árbol de las cercanías para estar más cerca de Winter Snow, lo que hacía sentir a la pequeña una culpabilidad que le desgarraba las entrañas; casi infligiéndole el vomito.

Sin embargo, dejando de lado toda la tristeza y desesperación, producto del acto malvado de las abusivas ponies del orfanato. Hubo otro sentimiento tomo lugar en su corazón. Un sentimiento que le daba tanta energía y fuerza destructiva que era difícil de ignorar. Un odio floreciente, latente y fuerte logro colarse en su corazón, y este la hacía apretar su almohada, de manera furiosa hasta sacarle el relleno.

—_Malditas, malditas. Ojala se mueran ¡Que se quemen vivas! _—pensó la pegaso cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, hasta que recobro la cordura.

—_¿Qué estoy pensando? Solo quiero… ser feliz. No le hago mal a nadie ¿Por qué me hacen esto a mí? ¿Por qué le hicieron eso a él? _—se preguntaba Winter Snow –_¡Nunca debió seguirme aquí! Pajarito, si no me hubieras conocido, ahora estarías con vida._

Fin Flashback

La generalísima acaricio las letras escritas en la tumba de su querido unicornio. Mirándolas detenidamente, imaginando un posible pasado y presente diferente. Pero volviendo rápidamente a la realidad. Él lo había intentado ¡De verdad intento hacerla olvidar!

—Si pudiera decirte una palabra, no sería otra que... gracias.

* * *

**_Like si te gusta la historia a mi pagina de _Facebook_: Mond Dunkel MLP._**

_**No olviden dejar su opinión en los reviews. **_


	5. Mis Lagrimas, parte 2

**.**

**Mis Lágrimas, parte 2**

_"A veces mirar atrás es un gran consuelo ¡Como envidio a esos ponies!" _

Era otro día gris en la prisión psicológica y física de Winter Snow. Luego del "incidente" de su mascota, la asistente de la directora del orfanato pidió explicaciones a las compañeras de la pony alada: ¿Qué era lo que hacía un animal muerto bajo su cama? ¿Quién se hará responsable de tal acto?. Lamentablemente, para Winter Snow su destino ya se había sellado. Nadie, absolutamente nadie ahí, tenía el suficiente coraje para levantarse en contra de las mayores del orfanato, quienes habían cometido el cruel e injustificado acto de matar a una criatura inocente y ponerla debajo de las sabanas de nuestra joven pegaso.

La pequeña fue entonces, sentenciada a la exclusión absoluta. Desde ahora dormiría en el cuarto más pequeño y viejo de todo el edificio, sin ninguna compañera. A simple vista esto no se veía tan mal, ya que tendría su propio cuarto, pero la verdad tras ese hecho, era mucho más amarga de lo que alguien se podía imaginar. Ese cuarto no tenía ventanas, ya que se trataba del sótano del edificio. Pero su ausencia de luz natural, quizá era el menor de los problemas. Estaba lleno de cajas, de muebles viejos y en el aire había un olor a humedad que lograba enfermar de tan solo percibirlo. Había desmasiado polvo, y solo una miserable vela, emanaba una pequeña luz entre tanta oscuridad.

Winter estaba triste, le dolía mucho el corazón, le dolía tanto que no paraba de golpearse el pecho, en un intento desesperado por acabar con su sufrimiento ¡Y no! No era el hecho de estar en ese horrible, tenebroso y oscuro lugar. Las razones de su sufrimiento no estaban en su entorno, sino en las causas de su aislamiento. La habían culpado a ella ¡A ella, una inocente pony! De haber cometido el cruel acto que termino con la vida de su amiguito. Las palabras de la directora se clavaron como espinas sobre sus frágiles sentimientos.

"_No podemos permitir que alguien capaz de lastimar a un ser inocente como ese pobre animal, siga viviendo entre nuestras queridas ponies. No quiero que te acerques a ellas. La declaración de tus compañeras fue clara, no escucharon a nadie más, aparte de ti en esa noche. Desde ahora dormirás en el sótano de este establecimiento. Aun tendrás derecho a ser adoptada, pero lo veo muy difícil con estos antecedentes"_

¿Quiénes son ustedes, para condenar a una pequeña sin padres, a la soledad?

Crueles son aquellos que esparcen lágrimas como veneno

Miserables son aquellos que le desean mal a otro

¡Oh, crueles y miserables ponies sin corazón, dejen ser feliz a Winter Snow!

—Quiero regresar a mi granja. Odio este sitio, ¡los odio a todos! —expreso la pegaso para sí misma, con total convicción, dando un pisoton sobre sus viejas sabanas.

En su mente afloraban bellos recuerdos de su granja, era muy pequeña en ese entonces, pero podía recordar con claridad los paisajes y el aroma de los arboles. Su padre un día se fue a uno de los pueblos vecinos por un arado y nunca regreso de su viaje. Su madre había muerto y no tenía hermanos ni hermanas, mucho menos abuelos y tíos. Había quedado completamente sola y los pobladores cerca de la granja, vieron con buenos ojos tomar un poco de responsabilidad y enviarla a un orfanato, ya que no podían dejarla ahí, tampoco adoptarla, ya que todos eran demasiado pobres para poder darse el lujo de colocar otro plato en la mesa. Recordando al ser quien ella más amo, es decir, su padre, es que recordó unas palabras que siempre le decía, cuando enfermaba o se lastimaba _"Si te tambaleas y crees ya no poder más, yo seré siempre en quien te puedas apoyar"_

—Padre ¿Por qué me abandonaste? ¿Qué hice mal?

Poco a poco el dolor de su espíritu se fue convirtiendo en oscuridad que la carcomía por dentro, como un parasito, pero cuando todo parecía perdido, cuando la vela que iluminaba su rostro, estaba por consumirse; la pequeña Winter vio algo a través de un viejo librero sin libros. Si antes no vio ninguna ventana al entrar ahí, desde la perspectiva de su polvorienta cama, ahora sí podía ver una. Se acerco haciendo a un lado lo que le estorbara en el camino, para confirmar lo que sus ojos creían ver. Y entonces lo vio, se trataba de una pequeña ventana de cristales rotos; tan oculta que casi parecía puesta ahí para no ser encontrada. A través de ella podía entrar la luz de la luna, pero también podía ser la puerta a su libertad.

—No, no seguiré aquí. ¡Esto se acabo! —con estas palabras, Winter miro una última vez atrás, donde solo había oscuridad y un futuro triste. Para mirar hacia adelante, a un futuro que ella esperaba, fuera mejor—. Si nada hago, nada cambiara, no me puedo resignar. Significaría fallarme a mi misma.

Abrió la ventana, salió a duras penas, ya que la misma ventana era muy pequeña y ella demasiado grande. Una vez afuera, observo con cautela los alrededores y bajo el abrigo de la noche salto la cerca del jardín del orfanato. Una vez lo suficientemente alejada, abrió sus alas y voló por los aires nocturnos. El nuevo mundo se abría a ella.

"_Creo que ese fue el momento, en que finalmente deje de mirar el suelo, para comenzar a mirar el cielo. Recuerdo que lo único que lamente, fue no haber hecho ninguna amiga verdadera en ese triste lugar. Ejecute a la directora cuando el poder de hacerlo cayo sobre mis cascos, por mandato de las princesas Celestia y Luna. Resulta que los dineros del estado al orfanato no estaban muy bien administrados y la directora se guardaba un gran saquito de monedas todos los meses"_

* * *

Desde aquella huida, los días de Winter Snow consistieron en sobrevivir. Tomaba comida de donde pudiera sacar, incluso tuvo que recurrir a robar un par de veces. Sin darse cuenta los días se hicieron meses, y los meses se convirtieron en dos largos años. Estaba tan poco en un lugar que nunca llego a relacionarse bien con alguien en su camino, pero cuando llego a un pueblo lleno de granjeros llamado "ciudad rayo de sol", vio la oportunidad perfecta para abastecerse de la más rica fruta de la comarca y tal vez quedarse ahí un tiempo más prolongado. Pero no tuvo la suerte que ella esperaba.

—¡Ladrona! —exclamo un pony de tierra, de pelaje y melena marrón. Vestía unos trapos viejos y rotos, y su expresión facial era la de alguien bastante inconsecuente.

La pegaso no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces para salir a galope sin mirar atrás, pero no pasaron dos segundos, antes de que cayera de nuevo en un hecho desafortunado. Había golpeado su rostro de lleno, contra las gruesas extremidades delanteras de un unicornio, tirándola irremediablemente al suelo, frente a los cascos de su acusador.

—Ven aquí, pequeña ladrona —le dijo el pony, tirándole de la melena con su mandíbula.

—Espera Bucht —le ordeno el unicornio, con quien previamente había chocado Winter.

—¿Qué pasa Leder? ¿No ves que esta pequeña infeliz nos estaba robando? —pregunto con indignación el semental.

—Cierra la boca, pequeño idiota. Suelta a esa niña —le ordeno el unicornio al pony, quien para sorpresa de Winter, obedeció sin hacer ninguna objeción.

—Gra…gracias señor —le dijo Winter al unicornio.

Aquel semental tenía un pelaje rojo carmesí, con una larga melena negra que tenia elegantemente peinada hacia atrás; vestía una camisa blanca y un pañuelo marrón.

—Bucht, debemos ayudar a esta pequeña.

—¡Ayudarla! —exclamo el pony de tierra—. ¡Intento robarnos!

El unicornio suspiro con aires de fastidio.

—Si robo es porque debe tener hambre, y nuestro deber es ayudarla. Además, creo que tenemos algo de comida extra en la despensa del sótano ¿Cierto?

El pony hizo la mirada a un lado con fastidio y luego enterró la punta de su casco derecho sobre la tierra.

—Ya veo… ahora lo entiendo. Quieres llevarte otra mugrienta niña a nuestra casa —le dijo el pony enfadado—. ¡Esta bien! Pero que te quede claro, que esta vez yo no me haré cargo ¡Tú hazte cargo!

Tras dejar clara su posición al respecto, el tosco semental se dio media vuelta y comenzó a atender su puesto de comida, el cual ya estaba llamado la atención por la conmoción. Winter observaba algo confundida la situación, pero al mismo tiempo con un toque de alegría que se manifestaba en su semblante. Resulto completamente ilesa del asunto y además conseguiría comida gratis, sin arriesgarse a recibir más palizas. Finalmente el destino daba su brazo a torcer.

Aquel unicornio de pañuelo marrón llevo a la pegaso a una granja, no muy lejos del pueblo. Ahí se podía distinguir un gran granero rojo y a su lado, una modesta casa con una chimenea bastante alta. Rodeando la granja se hallaban un montón de arboles que producían distintos frutos.

—¿Qué te parece pequeña? —le pregunto Leder.

—Es hermosa. Se parece a la granja donde vivía antes —le respondió ella.

"_Vivía antes"_

El unicornio de pañuelo marrón hizo levitar una naranja a la boca de Winter, quien la acepto encantada y la degusto saciando en parte la sed que tenía hasta el momento. Caminaron hasta la casa, la cual rodearon hasta entrar por la puerta trasera, que daba acceso a la cocina; todo estaba tan iluminado, todo ahí olía bien, estaba limpio y fresco, parecía un sueño.

—Dime pequeña ¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunto el unicornio de tirantes negros.

—Mi nombre es Winter Snow —le respondió ella, con una sonrisa.

—Yo me llamo Leder. La granja donde estas es mía y de mi hermano pequeño, Bucht. —El unicornio levito una silla—. Puedes sentarte ahí si quieres.

—Está bien —dijo la pequeña sin cuestionar.

—Dime Winter Snow ¿Tienes alguien que te este buscando ahora mismo? ¿Padres, hermanos tal vez? —pregunto el semental.

Winter negó con la cabeza. Demás esta decir, que la pregunta la entristeció un poco.

—No tengo a nadie —le respondió cabizbaja.

_"a nadie"_

—Entiendo… vaya dilema, pero bueno ¿Te gustan las manzanas? ¡Aquí tengo muchas de ellas!

Entonces de la parte superior de un mueble saco un cesto lleno de manzanas rojas, las cuales puso sobre una mesa, a los ojos de Winter. Esas suculentas y jugosas manzanas, llamaban a la potranca con su delicioso sabor.

—¿Puedo comer una? —pregunto la pegaso emocionada.

—Claro que puedes, todas las que quieras —le respondió el unicornio de tirantes negros.

Sin esperar ni un segundo más, estiro su casco y tomo una manzana. El primer mordisco provoco un cosquilleo en su lengua, pero sin que la pequeña Winter lo esperara, el sabor era muy distinto a lo que se imaginaba y estaba acostumbrada. Es cierto que la manzana traía consigo un rico dulzor, sin embargo también tenía un cierto sabor… ¿salado?

* * *

"_Fui tan inocente, creía ser más lista ya llegando en mi adolescencia, pero me equivoque al igual que una potrilla tonta. Cuando tenía esa tierna edad, tenía tantos deseos que mi futuro fuera al lado de un pony que amara con todo mi corazón. Un pony al cual entregarle todo mi ser, y con el cual procrear. Solo esa esperanza me quedaba luego de perder todo. Sin embargo, perdiendo aquello que había guardado por tanto tiempo, ¿Qué asqueroso semental me tomaría en serio?" _

Posterior mente de que todo se hiciera oscuridad, Winter despertó de un profundo sueño. Tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza, se encontraba mareada y un sabor asqueroso en su lengua le provocaba asco. Escupió un líquido del cual no logro distinguir su color, no estaba segura donde se encontraba, pero estaba muy oscuro. Apenas podía distinguir algunos muebles gracias a una luz que entraba por una pequeña ventana que tocaba el techo. No recordaba con claridad lo que había sucedido, intento moverse pero sentía un dolor tremendo en su intimidad y algo la sujetaba. Comenzaba a preocuparse, pero solo cuando escucho una respiración muy cerca de ella, es que sintió miedo.

—¿Hay alguien ahí? —pregunto a la oscuridad.

—Hola —le respondió la oscuridad.

Era una voz femenina, la que escucho.

—¿Quién eres?

Hubo silencio, seguido por un suspiro y un jadeo casi inaudible

—Alguien como tú —le respondió.

Las luces finalmente iluminaron la habitación. Era otro maldito sótano, solo que este estaba mejor decorado y mucho más limpio; tenia estantes donde se podían apreciar algunos libros, una cama en una esquina y un armario. El lugar por sí solo, no tenía que porque infringirle miedo a simple vista, sin embargo había un detalle que tardo en percibir. Pero cuando lo hizo, sus ojos se llenaron de pavor.

—¡No! ¡¿Qué es esto?! —grito Winter Snow al ver sus muslos llenos de sangre.

La pegaso ahora podía ver claramente su entorno. Se hallaba atada a una viga con unas cuerdas, y frente a ella se encontraba una pony de tierra, de pelaje gris y melena blanca, con unos ojos azules que no podían hacer otra cosa que soltar lagrimas, al también encontrarse atada a una viga y con un abultado vientre, símbolo de su preñez. Sin embargo, lo que más horrorizaba a Winter seguía siendo la sangre de sus muslos, ya que esta no provenía de los muslos en sí, sino de la marca de su feminidad, la cual le ardía muchísimo.

—Veo que finalmente despertaste, pequeña Winter.

Se escucharon unos tablones rechinar, se trataban de los tablones de la escalera que daba acceso al sótano. Ante los ojos llenos de pánico, de Winter Snow, se presento con una sonrisa amable el unicornio de tirantes negros.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué estoy atada? ¡¿Qué me hiciste?!

—Algo me dice que lo sabes. Pero quieres oírlo de mis labios ¿No es cierto, pequeña Winter?

Winter Snow se rompió. Entro en un estado de desesperación tan grande que sus nervios la hicieron colapsar mentalmente, sus ojos se tornaron rojos y por poco saca sangre de sus encías, de tanto que apretó sus dientes. Su corazón latía furiosamente en su pecho, a la vez que sudaba y su vista se nublaba. No faltaría mucho antes que su cuerpo no resistiera tal nivel de estrés y deseos de no enfrentar la realidad obvia. Su cuerpo, había sido ultrajado.

—Winter, oye… no te vayas a dormir de nuevo —le dijo Leder, en un tono burlesco, pero haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras; la pequeña se derrumbo y el mundo se derritió.

Una vez todo se había tornado oscuro y el mundo volvía a ser un lugar horrible. Ya sea por el estrés azotador o la abundante imaginación de una jovencita, la pegaso estaba soñando. Pero no era cualquier sueño, había algo en él que lo hacía diferente a cualquier otro que había tenido antes. Se estaba mirando a sí misma, había otra Winter dentro de su sueño, solo que esta era más adulta y ambas se encontraban en un lugar lleno de luces brillantes, flotando en un entorno infinito.

—¿Quién eres tú? —pregunto la pequeña.

—Yo soy tú. Winter Snow —le respondió la Winter adulta.

—No te creo.

La joven pegaso observo su entorno con curiosidad y no tardo en formular otra pregunta.

—¿Estoy muerta?

La Winter adulta rio a carcajadas, solo que su risa tenía algo de ironía.

—¿Morir? Los seres vivos con nuestra voluntad, solo la naturaleza los puede llevar al seno de la muerte. Y aun así, a la misma naturaleza le costaría mucho trabajo llevarnos a nosotras– Le respondió su contraparte adulta.

La aun joven pegaso no tenía idea como responder a eso. En vez de molestarse en hablar, sus pensamientos divagaron en lo sucedido antes de desmayarse por el impacto del momento.

—Ese asqueroso cerdo se atrevió a desflorarnos, sin nuestro consentimiento. Se atrevió a quitarnos nuestra querida inocencia, y aquello que guardábamos para el amor de nuestra vida. Merece morir de la manera más lenta y horrible posible.

—¡Es cierto! —exclamo la pequeña, para al instante cubrirse la boca.

La Winter Snow adulta sonrió, para luego acercarse lentamente a su contraparte más joven.

—Yo soy la voz que guardas en tu interior. Yo soy quien piensa y siente, lo que realmente piensas y sientes, pero que no muestras. Seguramente ahora te arrepientes de haberme dado la razón, pero en el fondo sabes que tengo razón.

—Nadie en realidad merece morir, sin importar cuánto mal ha hecho, eso nos haría igual de malos —dijo la joven Winter, haciendo su vista indiferente a su contra parte.

—¡Mientes!

La Winter adulta tomo a la pequeña del cuello y la levanto en el aire enfurecida.

—Los débiles como él, esparcen su maldad por un propósito. Para hacer más fuerte a seres como nosotras y cuando juntemos suficiente fortaleza ¡Hacerles frente! La vida no perdona a los débiles, ya que ellos mismos plantan la semilla que será su perdición; y es importante que lo entiendas. No obstante, la fortaleza también puede venir de la fortaleza misma, un espíritu de lucha que nace del dolor tiene como consecuencia un nuevo tipo de fuerza. Fuerza que se puede usar para destruir a los débiles, que de alguna u otra forma, provocan su propia ruina al crear seres como nosotros.

—Te… te equivocas.

–¿Qué me equivoco? Pero si mis palabras, son tus palabras. Yo no diría esto sino lo hubieras concebido en algún momento. Todos en el orfanato nos tenían por menos, nadie nos defendió de esas brabuconas. Todos hacían la mirada a un lado, dejándonos completamente solas. Suficientemente solas como para concebir muchas ideas, y siendo suficientemente maltratadas para formarnos un carácter mucho más elevado y apropiado.

La pequeña se zafo del agarre de su contraparte adulta y le dio una fuerte cachetada con su casco derecho, separándolas la una de la otra.

—Si lo llegue a pensar, me retracto de haberlo hecho —le dijo la joven Winter con una mirada de determinación fulminante.

Aquella versión adulta de sigo misma, comenzó a reírse frente a ella mientras lloraba sin control alguno. Hasta que de un momento a otro se detuvo como si nada hubiera pasado.

—El tiempo nos llega a todos, y nos golpea con su cruel e indiferente pesuña. Ya hemos sufrido mucho, pero veo que aun te falta ver la realidad de las cosas. Estaré esperándote Generalísima Winter Snow, desde las sombras de tus pensamientos. Ya que estos no tienen tiempo.

Entonces lentamente la contraparte adulta de Winter Snow se fue desvaneciendo en el aire.

—¡Espera…! —le grito la pequeña—. ¿Qué es "generalísima"?

* * *

La luz de la realidad había regresado al entorno de la pegaso, sentado en una silla se hallaba aquel unicornio de pañuelo marrón, sonriendo arrogantemente. El rostro del semental, para Winter Snow, comenzó a representar la maldad y cualquier cosa asquerosa y vil que se pudiese imaginar.

—Finalmente despertaste ¿Te han dicho que balbuceas mucho dormida?

—Me duele la cabeza... —dijo ella, costandole trabajo soportar la luz, entonces fijo su vista en la pony frente a ella—. ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Quién es ella?

—Lo primero es una pregunta bastante estúpida. Obviamente lo hago porque puedo, y jovencitas como ustedes son demasiado débiles para defenderse, agregando que están huérfanas; razón por la cual nadie las defenderá tampoco. —El pony se levanto de la silla para caminar hacia la joven pony de tierra y acariciarle la cabeza.

—No me toques… te lo ruego —le dijo la pony de terrestre.

–En cuanto a ella, es alguien como tú. Sola y sin nadie. La encontré en las cercanías de mi granja, desnutrida y completamente hambrienta. Ambas deberían estarme agradecidas, aquí nunca les faltara el pan a cambio de otorgarme un poco de placer. Para mí no es un mal trato, pero al igual que tú en estos instantes, ella tuvo intensiones de huir. Así que la encerré aquí y la ate.

—Y… y la dejaste preñada? —pregunto horrorizada.

—No me pude resistir, la primavera es así, altera las hormonas y ella comenzó a expedir un aromo irresistible —le respondió el unicornio, tomando a la pony del mentón para besarle la mejilla. Está no podía resistirse estando atada.

—Un año, un año aquí… ¡Es horrible! ¡No quiero estar aquí. Déjame ir! —exigió la joven pegaso.

—La descendencia no es algo que me siente incomodo. Estamos cerca de la primavera, así que es cuestión de días, para que tus hormonas se alteren y comiences a mostrar signos de necesidad —dijo el unicornio, para luego ir subiendo las escaleras lentamente mirando a la potranca.

—No, ¡Espera por favor, no me dejes aquí. Me duelen las entrañas, creo que vomitare!

—Más tarde traeré su cena, no puedo dejar que mueran de hambre, pero también tengo trabajo que cumplir– Dichas estas palabras se marcho.

"_Los débiles como él, esparcen su maldad por un propósito. Para hacer más fuerte a seres como nosotras y cuando juntemos suficiente fortaleza ¡Hacerles frente!"_

Las palabras de la contra parte adulta de Winter, resonaron en su cabeza y a partir de ellas, casi involuntariamente comenzó a formar otras ideas, mientras ingeniaba la forma de escapar. Sin embargo, a pesar de buscar una posible salida con su vista durante un buen rato, había algo que estaba ignorando hasta el momento.

—Oye, oye tú, pony.

Intento llamar la atención de la pony de tierra que estaba frente a ella, esta la ignoro unos segundos antes de mirarla a los ojos. Ambas habían sido ultrajadas por el mismo semental, pero ella se sentía mucho más sucia que Winter, al cargar con una cría del macho que odiaba con todo su corazón.

—¿Qué quieres? —le pregunto la pony de tierra.

—Quiero que me digas tú nombre por favor —le respondió ella.

—Mi nombre es Shine Luster. Lamento que estés aquí como yo.

—Quiero escapar, ayudémonos para salir de aquí por favor —sugirió Winter—. Necesito respirar aire, no quiero que me hagan más cosas horribles.

—¿Salir de aquí? Eso es solo un sueño. He estado tanto aquí que mi alma está muriendo dentro de mí. Estoy tan sola, eres la primera pony de mi edad que veo en un año. Llegue aquí pensando que ese señor era amable y me cuidaría. Mira como termine por su culpa.

"_Todos hacían la mirada a un lado, dejándonos completamente solas"_

—¡No estás sola! Seré tú amiga, seré todo lo que quieras, solo ayúdame a salir de aquí ¡Ayudémonos!

—¿Cómo? Ambas no podemos movernos y yo estoy preñada y no camino hace meses. Creo que aun desatada, apenas podría dar unos pasos antes de desplomarme —le respondió la pony de tierra—. La única esperanza que tengo, es que la cría que traiga a este mundo, me mate al nacer. Así no tendrá que ver el deplorable estado en que esta su madre.

Las palabras de Shine Luster eran tan horribles de pronunciar como de oír, provocando que de sus ojos brotaran lagrimas al ser ella tanto la emisora, como su oyente.

—Si te tambaleas y crees ya no poder más, yo seré siempre en quien te puedas apoyar —dijo Winter Snow, citando a su padre—. Saldremos de aquí, nos cuidaremos por ser hermanas de un mismo dolor. Por favor… ayúdame a ayudarte. No nos podemos fallar a nosotras mismas, quedándonos aquí.

—¡Lo dices solo porque no quieres quedar preñada como yo!– Le grito derramando lagrimas de desesperación –Yo soñaba con el día en que iba a ser madre, como algo hermoso. Fruto del amor de mi, y de mi futuro esposo cuando cumpliera la edad. Ahora mírame, espero ese día solo con las esperanzas de morir.

Winter miro cabizbaja el suelo, mirándolo con rabia. Repentinamente comenzó a pesar algo que hasta el momento, nunca se había tomado el tiempo suficiente para analizar. Fue como percatarse de algo que quizá había estado ignorando por mucho tiempo.

—_Al parecer tanto Shine Luster y yo compartimos el mismo sueño, pero ¿El género masculino realmente merece nuestros anhelos y devoción? Independientemente de que son necesarios para la procreación, los machos al crecer se vuelven seres incapaces de ver más allá, de donde llega su virilidad ¿O me equivoco? Es esta falta de profundidad sentimental, lo que los hace débiles, pero al mismo tiempo fuertes en el plano físico. Nosotras somos más capaces mentalmente, pero…_

Entonces, siguiendo esta línea de pensamiento, Winter se formulo la siguiente pregunta:

—_¿Existirá la posibilidad que las yeguas puedan encontrar el equilibrio entre la fortaleza sentimental y la física?_

—El abusa de ti drogándote para que no te resistas. Al final del día solo te queda en dolor de entrañas y un sabor amargo en la boca. Mírate a ti, has estado dormida varias horas... Creo haber contado tres veces, solo este día. Se nota que le interesaste mucho, para mi solo fue una vez, cuando llegue aquí. Seguramente ahora que estas tú, me deje en paz hasta que nazca mi cría

—Escucha, sino tienes la voluntad de salir de aquí, está bien ¡Quédate aquí! No hay mayor prisión que tú misma, porque cuando la voluntad se pierde, es cuando estas realmente perdida ¡Pero mi voluntad aun sigue vigente!. Siento a mis entrañas arder, pero no me quedare quieta para que ese bastardo vuelva ¡Y me ponga un casco encima!. —Winter comenzó a retorcerse con fuerza, tratando de romper las cuerdas.

La fiereza del acto llamo la atención de Shine Luster.

—¿Qué haces? Te vas a lastimar.

—¡Intento salir de aquí, algo que tú deberías intentar también! —le respondió Winter a punto de sollozar por la desesperación.

Shine Luster miro con un poco de indiferencia a su compañera de cautiverio, pero ya pasados algunos minutos, minutos en que la pegaso no paraba de retorcerse decidida a liberarse, la opinión de la pony terrestre comenzó a cambiar. ¿Cuándo fue que perdió la esperanza de salir y sentir el sol en su cara? El fuego de iniciativa y determinación en los ojos de Winter Snow, llenaban su corazón de un sentimiento que creía perdido. El sentimiento del amor, el amor por ser libre. Si tan solo tuviera un poco de ese deseo, de esa energía, la joven pony de tierra podría hacer algo por ambas.

Afortunadamente, las cuerdas de la Shine Luster estaban más aflojadas por el crecimiento de su abultado vientre maternal, por lo que haciendo un esfuerzo que ya hacía meses no se tomo la molestia de realizar, intento liberar uno de sus cascos, con éxito.

—¡Te liberaste! —exclamo Winter emocionada.

—Había olvidado, cuanto quería salir de aquí.

Cerca de Shine Luster había una mesa donde el semental colocaba los platos con los que alimentaba a su prisionera. Aun seguía uno ahí, con un cuchillo para cortar vegetales.

—Y Leder sigue en la casa, o su hermano, estaremos en problemas.

—¿Su hermano también es parte de esto?

—Más o menos. El nunca me ha tocado, pero se encarga de alimentarme si a su hermano se le olvida o tiene algo que hacer —le respondió la pony terreste—. Siempre intente convencerlo de liberarme, pero temía que le pudiera pasar a su hermano si yo revelaba la verdad tras estos muros.

—¡Sigue siendo un pony horrible por saber de esto y no hacer nada al respecto! —exclamo Winter indignada.

Shine Luster solo asintió, algo distraída, pero no tardo en volver en sí para explicar cuál sería su siguiente paso.

—Si alcanzo una de las patas de la mesa a mi izquierda, intentare tirarla al suelo para que el cuchillo que está ahí caiga cerca de ti. Yo no puedo inclinarme para tomarlo con mi boca, por mi condición, pero tú si puedes.

—¡Gracias por esto Shine Luster!

La pony sonrió con incredulidad.

—Aun no hago nada —respondió ella.

—No lo decía por eso. Es un "gracias" por no perder la voluntad de seguir adelante, a pesar de lo que te hicieron.

—Gracias a ti también, Winter. Espero que podamos ser amigas después de esto.

* * *

—¡Mi generalísima! —exclamo una pegaso de la guardia secreta a espaldas de Winter Snow, quien se había perdido en sus pensamientos frente a la tumba de su tutor.

—Infórmeme, Capitana Aradia —le ordeno la generalísima.

La pegaso a la que se dirigía la generalísima tenía el pelaje gris y la melena negra, con unos hermosos ojos azules que resaltaban su rostro. Demás esta decir, que al tener un pelaje y melena de tonalidades tan oscuras, combinado la negra armadura de la guardia secreta, no ayudaba a que se viera muy amigable. Sin embargo, su voz era casi angelical.

—Toda la guardia secreta ya está lista para su comunicado —le respondió la pegaso Aradia.

—Entiendo. Bueno, no hagamos esperar más a esas yeguas. Ya termine de despedirme. —Winter Snow se dio media vuelta y abrió sus alas, pero justo antes de que esta pudiera emprender vuelo, algo la retuvo.

—Mi… generalísima —le llamo la atención la capitana.

—¿Qué ocurre? Tenemos algo de prisa, lo sabes.

Al oír la respuesta de su superior abrió las alas de inmediato para disponerse a volar.

—Nada, nada… olvídelo mi generalísima. No era nada importante —le respondió ella.

—¿Segura? Has estado lejos de casa mucho tiempo, dirigiendo las operaciones de sabotaje. No me importaría si quisieras tomarte unos minutos para

—...no mi generalísima. Ya se presentara el tiempo para eso —le interrumpió abruptamente—. Primero están nuestras obligaciones, no me gustaría que hiciera esperar a mis yeguas más tiempo. Están deseosas de verla sana y salva.

Winter Snow asintió, obviamente estaba de acuerdo con la capitana en los puntos que dio para justificar su apuro. Sin embargo, Winter conocía esos orbes azules como la palma de su casco; decidió ignorar sus impulsos sentimentales para cumplir con su deber.

—Si esa es la situación, entonces vayámonos —dijo, para emprender vuelo seguida por la capitana Aradia.

Poco a poco se fueron alejando del cementerio, dejando ahí los restos de dos seres importantes para Winter Snow. Uno se trataba de su querido mentor y amigo, mientras que el otro, quizá se tratase de la yegua con la mayor fuerza de voluntad y conciencia de sacrificio que jamás conoció. Ahí, debajo de un árbol y con hierba ocultando parte de su nombre, se hallaba la tumba de Shine Luster. Diciéndoles adiós a la mejor amiga que tuvo en su vida, y a la hija que con mucho esfuerzo trajo al mundo.

* * *

**_Like si te gusta la historia a mi pagina de _Facebook_: Mond Dunkel MLP._**

_**No olviden dejar su reviews.**_


	6. El día de la guerra y la noche de la paz

**.**

**El día de la guerra**

**Y la noche de la paz**

_"Tener familia es reconfortante, si puedes aguantar las diferencias."_

En una cueva, de la montaña con la ciudad suspendida de Canterlot, se ocultaban los cuarteles principales de la guardia secreta, además de la base de investigación científica y mágica de uso militar. Ahí, pasando por largos y anchos túneles se hallaban un sin número de habitaciones, comedores, baños y salones de entrenamiento y recreo. Uno de estos salones tenía el nombre de "Salón Canterlot", el cual se usaba para reunir a toda la guardia secreta en un solo sitio, debido a su gran tamaño. Todas las yeguas poseedoras de las temibles armaduras negras estaban en ese lugar, portando sobre sus cabezas el casco con la calavera plateada. Unicornios, pegasos y ponies de tierra, cada una era un arma asesina al servicio del gran y glorioso reino de Equestria. La misma generalísima selecciono a cada una de ellas, alrededor y ancho de todo el reino. Desvió enormes fondos militares para construir la compleja red de túneles que posteriormente se convertiría en la base de su élite privilegiada, junto con los otros cuarteles ubicados en Rambling Rock Rige, donde habían grandes hangares de transporte exclusivo para división científica y la la gran guardia secreta (o también llamada guardia de hierro).

Sobre una tribuna frente a la concentración de ponies, se hallaba la capitana de la guardia secreta, la joven pegaso Aradia, quien fue cuestionada desde un principio por todos los militares del ejército equino, quienes no concebían que alguien tan joven tuviera un cargo de capitana. Esta idea la generalísima la mando a la mierda el primer día que la escucho, e instalo a Aradia sin consultarle a nadie. Lo consideraba indignante, teniendo en cuenta que ella había asumido el puesto de generalísima, casi a la misma edad a la que Aradia se le asigno el cargo de capitana.

—Ponies de mi guardia hierro. Hermanas todas, por las que daría mi vida sin dudarlo dos veces. Es para mí un gran honor recibir a nuestra fundadora y comandante suprema. Aquella que guió a nuestro pueblo, hasta conseguir las grandes extensiones de territorio, necesarios para el cultivo y la minería.

Un telón tras Aradia se abre, revelando el símbolo de la guardia secreta; el cual era un alicornio plateado sobre un fondo negro.

—Con ustedes, nuestra querida generalísima ¡Winter Snow!

Winter es recibida en un mar de aplausos, incluyendo los de Aradia mientras subía los últimos escalones que la separaban del escenario. Finalmente había llegado la hora de retomar sus actividades, seduciendo a la multitud que la escuchara. Se posiciono sobre el estrado y a los pocos segundos todas las yeguas guardaron silencio.

—_Mis queridas ponies, es un gran placer y honor estar frente a todas ustedes, con vida y voz para darles mi comunicado. Tras recuperarme de un terrible ataque, cuyo único objetivo era despojarme de mi vida, y tras sufrir una dolorosa recuperación tras una complicada operación, me llena de alegría el corazón, verlas reunidas esta noche_–Winter toma una expresión más seria.

—_La guerra total está muy cerca. Debido a mi condición, el ejército de Equestria no ha tomado ningún movimiento contra la amenaza minotauro, lo que les ha dado tiempo de fortalecer sus líneas defensivas. Por el momento no tenemos muchas oportunidades de avanzar sobre su territorio ¡Pero yo les aseguro que eso está por cambiar!_

Le sigue un mar de aplausos por parte de las yeguas, incluyendo a Aradia.

—_Tras los minotauros hay un enemigo que se oculta al acecho. Un enemigo que creíamos vencido. Desde las sombras, y con sus garras sobre los mapas, articula nuestra destrucción. _

Tras estas últimas palabras había una gran cantidad de ojos que miraban desconcertadas tal revelación.

—_¡Así es, ponies de la guardia secreta. Me refiero a los grifos!_–Exclamo a todo pulmón, dejando a la multitud sorprendida.

El ejercito grifo se había rendido ante Equestria hace ya casi un año, cediendo todas las praderas de cultivo más cercanas al reino de Equestria, incluyendo una ciudad suspendida sobre una montaña, que posteriormente los equinos renombrarían como Canterlot. Los grifos habían quedado con grandes extensiones de montañas, donde se encontraban el resto de sus ciudades suspendidas y parte de tierra que usaban para cazar. Luego le siguió el reino taurino, renunciando a mucho menos territorio, pero si una cantidad considerable. Esa era la realidad que todos conocían y escrita en las crónicas de la historia. Pero al parecer Winter tenía algo que decir al respecto.

—_Veo sus caras de asombro, y no es de extrañar. Después de todo, todos en Equestria dieron por terminado nuestros roces de enemistad con los grifos, cuando firmaron el armisticio. Pero la realidad es otra y yo se las diré ¡Durante todo este tiempo el reino grifo puso a disposición del ejercito taurino todo su metal! ¿Saben lo que quiere decir esto? Qué cada vez que un pony murió, por no atravesar la armadura de un minotauro, o fue derrotado por el hierro de la espada de uno de ellos. El metal de esa armadura, el hierro de esa espada ¡Era grifo!_

Las ponies estallaron en muestras de enfado y desaprobación. Muchas de ellas, tenían esposos e hijos que fueron a la guerra y murieron, razón por la cual el ambiente en el gran salón cada vez era más acalorado, por el ardor del fuego que se prendía en los corazones de cada pony.

—_¡El ejercito de Equestria a decidido que solo desempeñara sus esfuerzos contra los minotauros! Pero yo les pregunto, ¡Oh, poderosa guardia secreta de Equestria! ¿Nosotras vamos a perdonar esto?_

Todas contestaron "¡NO!" al unisonó.

—_¡Entonces, guardia secreta. Ustedes ya no son la guardia que protege la capital desde las sombras. Ya no son un batallón que cuida la retaguardia. Ya no son una élite de búsqueda y castigo. Ahora, ustedes, guardia secreta, ¡Mi guardia de hierro! son una división del ejército ¡La división Winter Snow! _

Todo el salón exploto en una lluvia de plausos y muestras de aprobación. Gritos, euforia y golpes de cascos que hacían un eco estruendoso.

—_Me enorgullezco de decir que desde aquellos días donde solo éramos ochocientas ponies, pasamos a conformar una fuerza de ¡tres mil quinientas yeguas de élite, dispuestas a todo! ¡Entrenadas en carácter, físicamente e intelectualmente para ser las mejores de todas las ponies! Ustedes y yo sabemos que los seres excepcionales, son difíciles de encontrar, pues, aquí hemos encontrado una manera de hacerlos. El perfeccionamiento de sus talentos, y el desarrollo de valiosas virtudes son nuestro orgullo como ponies, que aspiran a ser superiores cada día. El espíritu de auto-superación esta con nosotras, esclavo de nuestra voluntad. _

El salón volvió a llenarse de plausos y gritos de euforia. La emoción de participar en el frente de batalla era tan grande, que ni siquiera Winter podía calmarlas. Por lo tanto, Aradia recibiendo una señal de su generalísima, se coloco unas orejeras, para luego elevarse con sus alas a una enorme campana que colgaba del techo, la cual resonó en todo el salón con un estruendoso ruido que ensordeció a todas unos segundos.

—_Maldita sea… No debí colocar esa cosa tan cerca de mí. Creo que me rompí los tímpanos _—pensó la generalísima—. Ahora, guardia secreta, quiero que reciban con respeto al primer macho en años, que toca este lugar. El coordinador de desfiles y marchas más famoso y profesional del reino. El nos ayudara a organizar una marcha para el día del desfile militar, con ustedes: Flaihood.

Al momento de decir eso, un pony de atuendo bastante colorido, con un pelaje blanco y una melena bastante prominente de color marrón, se posa en el escenario frente a todas las yeguas. En su flanco se podía apreciar su cutie mark, la cual era una regla atravesada con una baqueta. Aquel pony, cuyos colores contrastaban completamente con el estilo de la guardia secreta, era el primer macho en ese lugar, desde aquellos tiempos donde aun se estaba construyendo la compleja red de túneles. El semblante del semental era bastante serio y firme, en comparación con su buen vestir.

—Mis ponies, vamos a ensayar para la gran marcha militar de Canterlot. Esta será la primera vez que desfila la guardia secreta, así que hagamos todo lo posible para que se vean ¡Fabuuuuuulooooosaaaaasss!— dijo Flaihood el primer.

* * *

Esa misma noche, tras las primeras horas de ensayo para el gran desfile que se celebraría en dos semanas, la generalísima Winter Snow junto con la capitana Aradia, se dirigieron la parte más profunda de los cuarteles. Dentro de todo lo que se hacía ahí, la sección de investigación científica y mágica del ejército, ocupaba una parte muy importante. De hecho, no se les consideraba parte del cuartel de la guardia secreta, ya que tenía sus propias entradas secretas y dentro había machos que trabajaban junto con hembras. Ellos fabricaban las bombas de gas venenoso que usaba el ejército, además de desarrollar hechizos de ataque y defensa para los unicornios. Sin embargo, dejando de lado las bombas de gas venenoso, las armas hechas con alquimia y otros artilugios extraños, a la sección científica se le había ordenado el desarrollo de un arma que pudiera someter a las ciudades suspendidas de los grifos. Algo así, nunca se había pensado antes.

La generalísima y la capitana Aradia pasaron de un pasillo, a encontrarse en un enorme y complejo salón lleno de objetos cubiertos con sabanas, estantes llenos de libros y ponies con bata blanca. Pero lo que más destacaba era una pintura de dos metros de alto, con las princesas Celestia y Luna derrotando a Discord.

—¡Me está diciendo que no tienen nada! —exclamo la generalísima, furiosa a un pony de tierra enclenque de pelaje color crema y anteojos, quien no supo expresarse con claridad.

El pony de tierra se sobresalto asustado, protegiéndose con su portapapeles.

—Mi generalísima, por favor… comprenda por favor nosotros…

—No hace falta que le expliques, cabo. Yo lo haré– Lo interrumpió un unicornio anciano de melena alborotada, pelaje gris, bata blanca y anteojos muy gruesos.

—Jefe... —murmuro el pony enclenque.

Entonces la vista de la pegaso se fijo en el anciano pony.

—Profesor Shrinker, que bueno que está aquí, ya que podrá explicarme cómo es posible que en todo este tiempo no hayan desarrollado un arma capaz de lanzar un proyectil a las ciudades de los grifos ¡Tiene idea de que ocurrirá si no podemos alcanzar sus ciudades suspendidas! Las maniobras para envolver estas ciudades requieren de...

—Mi generalísima déjeme que… —repentinamente Aradia toma al científico por la espalda, amenazándolo con un cuchillo, cuya hoja roza su cuello.

—Nadie interrumpe a la generalísima Winter Snow, cuando ella está hablando. Nadie —le murmuro al oído.

—Déjalo Aradia. El es muy valioso para el ejercito– Le ordeno Winter, a lo que Aradia obedeció sin chistar, dejándolo libre pero mirándolo despectivamente.

El anciano científico respiro agitadamente, pero sonreía de una manera algo perturbadora.

—No esperaba menos de una de sus perras fieles, mi generalísima —le dijo, acomodándose los lentes.

–No tiente a su suerte, profesor Shrinker. Si ella lo mata, no le ocurrirá absolutamente nada. Es mi protegida, y aunque el mundo esté en su contra, la protegería sin dudarlo. Por otro lado, si usted me deja de ser útil, sabe lo que le ocurrirá– La sonrisa de Winter, borro la del profesor –No he hecho que desarrollen terribles maquinas de tortura, para nada…

—En esos términos. No se puede discutir con usted, mi generalísima. Ahora… retomando lo que le iba a decir. —el cuerno del unicornio brillo, levitando unos planos frente a los ojos de Winter.

—¿Qué rayos estoy viendo? —pregunto ella, al no comprender lo que los planos le enseñaban. Sabía que era un arma, pero no sabía nada más.

—Lo llamamos "cañón", es completamente de metal. El diseño que usted está viendo viene de Arabia Sentada, de un antiguo libro que hemos estado traduciendo. La diferencia es que esta es una versión más grande de lo que hemos traducido y visto en ilustraciones. Puede disparar un proyectil muy lejos

—Es un diseño muy extraño… Nunca antes había visto algo semejante —le dijo Winter, intrigada.

—Gracias a usted, y su descubrimiento en las minas de los perros diamante, nos dimos cuenta que había mucho más de ese polvo negro explosivo en otras regiones del reino. Equestria esta llena de elementos para fabricarlo. Los dragones lo llaman "Pólvora"…

—¿Pólvora? ¿Cañón?... Exijo que me explique cómo esto puede ayudarnos a destruir las ciudades de los grifos

—Sera un placer, mi generalísima.

Entonces el científico profesor comenzó a explicarle a Winter Snow como funcionaba su gran proyecto bélico, añadiendo, que con la pólvora pueden fabricar proyectiles mucho más destructivos que las rocas de las catapultas. También explico como haciendo algunas modificaciones a los barcos voladores (que inicialmente solo se usaban para transportar pasajeros), pueden montar estos cañones sobre torretas, para que disparen su carga explosiva sobre las ciudades suspendidas de los grifos. La idea simplemente encanto a la generalísima Winter Snow, incluyendo a la capitana Aradia; pero estaban a punto de enterarse de otra cosa que obstaculizaba tan apetecible proyecto.

—Equestria nos ha proporcionado suficiente metal para hacer prototipos y pruebas. Con cada prueba vamos arreglando desperfectos y haciendo modelos más grandes, pero no tenemos suficiente material para hacer muchos de ellos. Además, las modificaciones que habría que hacerles a esos globos aerostáticos que llevan barcos de madera, aun no se ha estudiado.

Winter se llevo un casco al mentón, de forma pensativa tratando de encontrar una solución.

—En el fondo, lo que me quiere decir es que no disponemos de suficientes metales para poner en producción un arma así —concluyo Winter.

—Sí. Ese es el principal problema… De hecho, según me informaron, nuestras minas se concentran en la búsqueda de gemas preciosas. El hierro va directo a las fabricas de armaduras y armas punzantes, quedando una porción muy reducida para otros menesteres.

—Mi generalísima, podríamos desviar ese hierro de las fabricas de armaduras y espadas, hacia la sección científica —sugirió Aradia.

Winter miro en silencio unos segundos el plano. La sugerencia de su capitana de la guardia secreta, no era del todo mala, pero no la pondría en practica. Primero necesitaría al reino taurino ya derrotado, para así no arriesgarse a perder tantas tropas por falta de material militar. Ciertamente, es la primera vez que piensa tanto en el metal como recurso extremadamente importante, ya que metales para armaduras y espadas, siembre hubo en el pasado.

—Me encargare de solucionar su problema. La verdad, este es el primer proyecto que sale de aquí, que no me desilusiona. Buen trabajo, profesor —le dijo ella, para luego darse media vuelta—. Le deseo buenas noches, la capitana y yo tenemos que descansar. Ha sido un día bastante largo.

El anciano unicornio decidió dejarlo todo en cascos de su generalísima, si ella dice que se encargara del problema, no tiene otra opción que esperar los resultados. Les dirigió una sonrisa a ambas ponies, antes de enrollar los planos y colocarlos sobre su lomo.

—Buenas noches, mi generalísima. Buenas noches capitana Aradia– Le dijo el profesor Shrinker.

—Sí, buenas noches… —le respondió Aradia, con una mirada despectiva.

Ambas yeguas caminaron hacía la salida a paso tranquilo.

—Oh, profesor… casi lo olvido —le llamo la atención antes de cerrar la puerta –No olvide ir a ver el desfile.

—No lo olvidaría, mi generalísima —le respondió, y acto seguido la puerta se cerró.

El anciano profesor se dio media vuelta y miro a todos sus colegas, quienes lo habían estado mirando a él y a la generalísima fijamente todo el tiempo que conversaron. El silencio tras el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, hizo que la situación se volviera un poco incomoda para el anciano unicornio.

—Ustedes también vayan a dormir colegas. Yo me quedare otra noche organizando un poco los planos de los nuevos modelos.

Una pony joven de pelaje gris y melena anaranjada, se acerco al anciano profesor Shrinker.

—Mi profesor, no debería sobre explotarse de esta manera. Es la quinta noche que se queda aquí hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Déjeme ayudarlo por favor —suplico la joven pony, casi inclinándose ante él.

—Mi joven aprendiz. Si yo hago esto, es para que los demás no pierdan el sueño. Ustedes son mucho más jóvenes y capaces…

—Traina, no molestes al profesor —le llamo la atención un pony fornido verde agua.

—¡No te entrometas. Si no fuera por él, esta sección ya hubiera sido desintegrada hace mucho tiempo! —exclamo furiosa.

—Traina, aprendiz mía. Por favor… Ustedes me ayudan más mostrándome camaradería, que con cualquier otra cosa. Así que, Traina. No me hagas sentir más viejo de lo que ya soy, y vayan a descansar para mañana

La joven pony se aclaro la garganta y le sonrió a su maestro.

—Está bien, será como usted diga– La joven pony se acerco a la mejilla del anciano y la beso cariñosamente -Buenas noches, profesor

Al cabo de unos segundos el unicornio profesor en jefe había quedado completamente solo, dentro de ese enorme lugar lleno de material para uso militar.

—_Al parecer todo salió muy bien _—dijo una voz femenina detrás del gran cuadro de las princesas.

—Tal y como lo predijo, su etérea majestad del sol

Se escucho el sonido de una palanca y el cuadro de las princesas derrotando a Discord se hizo a un lado, revelando un cuarto secreto donde la princesa Celestia se encontraba. Al parecer, era una de las muchísimas entradas secretas que daban paso hacia los cuarteles subterráneos. Una escalera metálica se desplegó, permitiendo a la princesa bajar la poca distancia que había entre ella y el suelo del enorme taller.

—Es un placer ver a una de las grandes mentes de Equestria —saludo ella, muy afectuosamente.

—Es un placer ver a una belleza como la suya —le respondió el anciano—. ¿Escucho todo?

—Cada palabra. Winter Snow pone más empeño en las tareas que cree, que me está ocultando. Equestria será el reino más grande de la historia, gracias a ella. El hambre, la corrupción y la falta de empleo, serán cosa del pasado una vez que contemos con todos los recursos que necesitamos, para el gran Imperio Equino.

Celestia se acerco a un mapa que se encontraba desplegado en la pared, donde se podía apreciar a todos los reinos conocidos y sus capitales, simbolizados por pequeñas y hermosas ilustraciones pequeñas.

—Las grandes mentes de Equestria, son los pilares que nos pondrán algún día, sobre todos los reinos —dijo, colocando su casco sobre la pequeña ilustración de Canterlot—. La generalísima sigue siendo un mal necesario, aunque me pese.

—Coincido con eso, su majestad. Si el mundo funcionara como en los cuentos de los potrillos, hace muchos años que tendríamos un territorio apto para vivir, sin la necesidad de recurrir a seres tan conflictivos como Winter Snow.

La princesa Celestia arqueo una ceja, mirando al pony anciano.

—Usted es uno de los pocos que conoce la realidad de Equestria en su totalidad ¿Por qué sigue involucrado en un asunto tan delicado, que le podría costar la vida?

El pony se limito a soltar una pequeña carcajada antes de aclararse la garganta para contestar.

—Usted es la única que me puede proteger de la generalísima. Pero la generalísima es la única que me puede proteger de usted… Tener dos lados a los cuales recurrir, si me veo en la necesidad de hacerlo, tiene grandes ventajas.

* * *

Habían pasado dos semanas y era un día muy especial para todas las familias del gran reino de Equestria, que veían con tristeza, pero a la vez con orgullo, como el esposo o hijo mayor de la familia; marchaba hacía la guerra. En la calle principal de Canterlot, la más amplia que conectaba hacia la salida de la ciudad, se encontraban los valientes machos que conformaban el invencible ejército de Equestria. Ahí, frente a los enormes batallones de soldados, se hallaban los capitanes y demás altos mandos, que dirigirían la invasión a las tierras taurinas. Luego de que la noticia, del intento de asesinato de Winter se propagara por todo el reino, una cantidad exorbitante de voluntarios lleno las oficinas de reclutamiento. Por suerte, los grandes industriales y nobles de Equestria, no escatimaron en recursos para producir todo el material militar posible.

Las princesas saludaban sobre un escenario a todos el ejercito, sonriéndoles con miradas llenas de serenidad. En el cielo, sobre las calles, se podían apreciar el vuelo de centenares de barcos de madera, elevados por globos aerostáticos; mientras que en tierra se veía a cientos de carrozas de batalla y catapultas, que eran parte del desfile junto a los soldados.

—Cuando veo sus rostros, parece como si viera fantasmas de días futuros —murmuro Luna.

—No dejes de sonreír hermana. Demuestra a tu pueblo que cuentan con una soberana fuerte. Ellos van a la guerra, no nosotras… lo menos que podemos hacer, es despedirlos con una sonrisa, ya que ellos nos defenderán —le dijo Celestia, pero en el fondo sabía perfectamente lo que decía su hermana—. Vendrán días mejores.

—Y noches también —agrego la princesa Luna.

Cuando todos creían que ya había pasado todo el ejército por la gran avenida, el sonido de tubas, tambores, acordeones, balalaicas, xilófonos, trompetas y clarinetes se escucharon a lo lejos. Se aproximaban poco a poco, arrastrando una gran sombra de color negro, una sombra tan oscura como sus armaduras. Si… eran ellas, las yeguas más fuertes de todo el reino. Aquellas que se encargaban del trabajo del que nadie quería escuchar. La guardia secreta de Equestria. Sus miradas eran tan frías como un glaciar y el brillo de sus armaduras, en especial de las calaveras en sus cascos, cegaba a algunos ponies.

—Hermana… —le llamo la atención Luna.

—Dime, querida hermanita.

—¿No crees que la guardia secreta, tiene ciertos aires que…?

—¿Dan escalofríos?– Inquirió Celestia, terminado la pregunta.

—Exacto.

Repentinamente, Aradia quien estaba en frente de las yeguas de negro, junto con la generalísima Winter Snow, se dispuso a cantar, mientras seguía marchando y la banda tocando. Así, desde el fondo de su corazón, forjado en las llamas de la guerra, dio rienda suelta a su voz.

_"La guardia secreta_

_marcha en territorio enemigo_

_Y cantan una canción del __tártaro__"_

Luego al instante, las demás yeguas de la guardia secreta le siguieron mientras la música seguía su curso:

"_Una camarada vigila de pie en Kracia_

_y en silencio también tararea._

_No nos preocupa el cielo o la tierra_

_y el mundo entero nos puede maldecir o alabar._

_Según les guste lo que hacemos... o no...__"_

La guardia secreta no tenía himno propio, en las reuniones se cantaba el de Equestria, pero, se sabían varías canciones por la cantidad de yeguas de diferentes culturas, que integraban sus filas, creando así, juntas, un conjunto de palabras que las identificara.

"_Dónde sea que vayamos siempre avanzamos_

_Y Discord se ríe sólo: Ha ha ha ha ha ha._

_¡Luchamos por Equestria!_

_¡Luchamos por Winter Snow!_

_El enemigo nunca tendrá tranquilidad"_

Para luego ser acompañada por la capitana Aradia, mientras que las demás esperaban su turno.

"_Hemos luchado en muchas batallas_

_En el norte, en el sur, en el este, en el oeste_

_Y ahora estamos listas para el combate, contra los minotauros y grifos"_

Repentinamente un grupo de doscientas pegasos de la guardia secreta se elevaron en el aire, mientras hacían piruetas impresionantes en el cielo, con una coordinación perfecta, que asombraba a todo el pueblo que pasó de estar atemorizado, a impresionado. Luego de repetir la última estrofa una vez más, todas las yeguas volvieron a unirse en la canción.

"_La guardia secreta no descansara, _

_hasta que nadie más perturbe la felicidad de Equestria_

_Y aunque las filas se debiliten,_

_para nosotras no habrá vuelta atrás"_

Las unicornios de la guardia secreta hicieron hechizos de fuegos artificiales, mientras seguían cantando y sus compañeras, haciendo piruetas. Algunos en el publico temían, que en algún momento, uno de estos hechizos alcanzara por accidente a alguna de las pegasos, pero su ejecución era perfecta. Podían darse el lujo de ofrecer un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales y maniobras de vuelo, al mismo tiempo. Volvieron a repetir la última estrofa, para cantar a todo pulmón el final de la canción, ya alcanzando al ejército que apenas resistía la tentación de no mirar hacia atrás, para ver lo que estaba pasando.

"_Donde sea que vayamos siembre avanzamos_

_Y Discord se ríe sólo: ha ha ha ha ha ha_

_¡Luchamos por Equestria!_

_¡Luchamos por Winter Snow!_

_Los enemigos nunca tendrán tranquilidad"_

Repitiendo esa última estrofa dos veces, se retiraron, llevándose el aplauso y admiración de todo el pueblo y las princesas. La temible guardia secreta, aquella que hacía desaparecer ponies, obtenía información mediante tortura y aplastaba a cuanta fuerza enemiga se le atravesara en su camino, con una eficiencia y crueldad insuperables, se había ganado el corazón de muchos. En especial de machos, ya que los duros entrenamientos de la guardia, les proporcionaba a las yeguas que la conformaban un físico envidiable.

* * *

Días después

Limite con Equestria

Y el reino minotauro

En una casa de madera dentro de una selva, dos ponies y dos minotauros discutían en una acalorada reunión, golpeando constantemente un mapa que se encontraba sobre una mesa de madera vieja. Aquellos ponies eran parte del ejército de Equestria, se trataba del capital Flaminor Sparkle y el jefe de batallón Apple Heave. Mientras que del otro lado de la mesa se encontraban el Comandante de Ganz del reino de los minotauros, y el consejero Living, la voz más cercana al rey Magna. Su entorno dejaba mucho que desear, en especial tomando en cuenta el fino traje del consejero, el cual consistía en una túnica morada muy larga.

—¡Nosotros no vamos a matar a la generalísima! —exclamo el capitán Flaminor.

–Si no lo hacen, la cantidad de muertos será colosal ¡Si tan solo hubieran cooperado un poco más con nuestra operación! —dijo el Comandante Ganz, quien era un minotauro de pelaje negro, con una brillante armadura gris oscuro.

—¿Hacer más? Les dimos la hora exacta en la que la generalísima partió hacia la gala. Les dimos la ruta y nos encargamos de que su escolta no fuera más que dos reclutas que apenas sabían pelear ¡Y exigen más! —contesto el jefe de batallón Apple Heave.

—¡Perdimos a nuestro mejor capitán del ejército en esa operación! ¿Ustedes que han perdido? —replico el consejero Living.

—No es nuestra culpa que su capitán fuera tan descuidado y no acabara con ella cuando pudo hacerlo, ¡Así es, lo sabemos! Afortunadamente, la guardia secreta documenta todo lo que rodea a la generalísima —dijo el capitán Sparkle.

El Comandante taurino perdió la paciencia y desenfundo su espada amenazante, apuntando a los ponies.

—Comandante, por favor guarde eso... Aun no hemos terminado de hablar con estos caballeros —le dijo en un tono suplicante el consejero.

–¡No! Ya estoy cansado de esta situación. Es obvio que no están lo suficientemente comprometidos con nuestro objetivo. Sera mejor asesinarlos, para así no dejar una boca suelta por ahí, que pueda decir algo que perjudique nuestros planes.

El jefe de batallón Apple Heave bufo, desenfundando su espada.

—Quiero ver que lo intentes vaquero —dijo el pony de tierra, decidido a atacar.

La situación llego a un punto demasiado tenso para ambas partes. Parecía que en lo único que estaban de acuerdo, era en que no estaban de acuerdo. Los actuales hechos en sus reinos pusieron demasiado peso sobre sus hombros, y eso termino por hacerlos explotar, en el peor momento posible.

—_Ustedes tienen problemas… _—dijo una voz femenina, que venía detrás de la vieja puerta de madera.

El capitán Sparkle y al jefe de batallón Apple Heave, casi se les congela la sangre al escuchar esa voz. Sus pelajes incluso se erizaron y sus miradas demostraban a leguas su sorpresa y pánico. Poco a poco la puerta se fue abriendo, haciendo rechinar las bisagras oxidadas de esta. Al cabo de unos segundos, no solo los ponies estaban impresionados, sino también los minotauros.

—Prin… ¡Princesa Luna! —exclamo el capitán Sparkle.

—Capitán, jefe de batallón y presentes del reino de los minotauros. Es verdaderamente un placer estar aquí con ustedes esta tarde que mi hermana tan amablemente nos ha traído —dijo la princesa Luna, acercándose a la mesa.

—No sabía que iba a venir, princesa Luna —dijo el consejero Living, haciendo una pequeña reverencia como es costumbre entre sus modales hacia la realeza de cualquier reino.

—No se extrañe, consejero Living. Ellos tampoco lo sabían —dijo, refiriéndose al capitán y al jefe de batallón.

—Princesa Luna, déjeme explicarle por favor… Escuche usted tiene que estar al tanto, tiene que saberlo todo —le dijo Apple Heave muy exaltado.

—No se preocupe, súbdito y valiente jefe de batallón. He investigado por mi cuenta desde hace meses. Y al escucharlos unos momentos, creo saber lo que están haciendo aquí.

—¿Cómo nos encontró? —pregunto el capitán Sparkle.

—La guardia nocturna tiene un sentido de la lealtad que no se imagina. Para ellos, traicionarme a mí, es el peor de los pecados. No sé imagina la oscuridad que traería a su corazón el obedecer más a un mortal, que a su deidad cósmica. Razón por la cual, reciben órdenes mías, que se encuentran en completo secreto, incluso de la guardia secreta. Han estado siendo vigilados desde hacía meses, tras una serie de coincidencias, que los vinculan indirectamente con el intento de asesinado de la generalísima Winter Snow.

El Comandante Ganz golpe la mesa, provocando un silencio incomodo que hizo sofocante el ambiente uno segundos, hasta que el mismo Comandante decidió romper dicho silencio, con una voz llena de ira.

—Ya es suficiente, usted es una de las dirigentes máximas de Equestria. Yo conozco muchos crímenes de guerra que ha cometido su ejército. Por ahora, hasta que lleguen ustedes a invadir, esto sigue siendo territorio de mi gente. Podría apresarla ahora mismo en nombre de su majestad el rey Magna.

Esas últimas palabras hicieron que ambos ponies militares se colocaran en guardia, frente a la princesa, sin embargo, esta los hizo a un lado usando su magia.

—¿De qué serviría exactamente apresarme? ¿Se acabaría la guerra? —cuestiono la princesa.

—Se empieza por algo ¿No lo cree? —le contesto el Comandante, mientras que el consejero se escondía detrás de él.

—Estoy al tanto que se han cometido faltas imperdonables por parte del ejercito Equestre. Comparto su deseo de paz, quiero un futuro donde ambos reinos vivan en armonía ¡Y no solo eso! Sino todos los reinos. Es por eso, es que estoy dispuesta a sacrificar una vida, por la de millones. —la princesa Luna se acerco al Comandante extendiéndole su casco amigablemente.

—Me uniré a ustedes, a costa de mi hermana mayor, para dar fin a este absurdo conflicto acabando con una única vida. En nombre de la paz y por el bien de futuras generaciones ¡La Generalísima Winter Snow debe desaparecer!

* * *

**_Like si te gusta la historia a mi pagina de _Facebook_: Mond Dunkel MLP._**

_**La canción que la Guardia Secreta canto es el himno de las SS Alemanas, traducido al español con ligeros retoques. Demás esta decir, que en cierta medida estas yeguas están inspiradas en ellos.**_

**_No olviden dejar su reviews._**


	7. Invasión ¿Invasión? ¡Invasión!

**.**

**Invasión**

**¿Invasión?**

**¡Invasión!**

_"Un día, un pony tuvo una gran idea. _

_Siete años después tuvo el mundo entre sus cascos. _

_¿Qué hizo con el? _

_Le predio fuego." _

Vientos desde el sur soplaban entre las enormes montañas del reino de los grifos. Ahí, las majestuosas ciudades suspendidas, se erguían sobre todas las cosas sobre la tierra, con tal sublime arquitectura que impresionaba a los seres más antiguos del continente. El reino grifo había estado a salvo de todas las criaturas caminantes y sin alas, desde hace siglos, gracias a la ingeniosa idea de sus ancestros. Una de estas ciudades tenía el nombre de: El nido del Águila, debido a que ahí se encontraban la mayor cantidad de esculturas y monumentos a los soldados del valeroso ejército alado. Los ciudadanos de dicha ciudad, hacían su vida como de costumbre, ya que podían presumir de la seguridad que sentían dentro de su hermosa ciudad, sin embargo… algo, algo horroroso tomo la paz que ahí había, la levanto, la estrangulo, la pisoteo, la apuñalo y le escupió.

La ciudad estaba siendo destruida por dos docenas de enormes barcos metálicos, que gracias a tres enormes globos, podían flotar y lanzar proyectiles hacia la ciudad a través de unos enormes y alargados tubos que estaban instalados sobre la proa. Estos tubos eran protegidos por batallones de pegasos y unicornios; todas hembras y portando armaduras negras. Obviamente las fuerzas de la ciudad respondieron de inmediato, pero mientras que creían que el peligro solo estaba en el aire, en tierra, ponies terrestres escalaban el rocoso terreno para entrar a la ciudad por sorpresa, aprovechando la distracción. Una vez dentro, atacaban sin diferenciación entre soldado o civil, todo el que pusiera alguna resistencia tenía como respuesta el filo de una espada, para así tomar posiciones estratégicas dentro de la ciudad y atrincherarse.

—_¡Salve Winter Snow!_

No falto mucho para que algunos distritos de la ciudad ardieran en llamas, y los civiles grifos comenzaron a abandonar sus hogares despavoridos. Los que no, eran asesinados o hechos prisioneros. El fuego era como llamas del infierno, que convertían en cenizas los sueños e historia de lo que alcanzara. Los edificios caían, los grifos morían y sus soldados perdían la batalla, mientras que en sus mentes divagaban recuerdos e imágenes de sus familias en la ciudad:

"_Mi prometida me está esperando, no puedo morir"_

"_Madre, padre estarán orgullosos de mi" _

"_Por favor, esposa mía… vive"_

"_¡Mis hijos! ¡Tengo que protegerlos!" _

"_Hermanos, hermanas… madre, no dejare que les ocurra nada"_

"_Hermanita, tu eres todo lo que tengo"_

"_Mi… mi familia"_

Demás está decir, que los soldados grifos hacían todo lo posible por mantener alejados a las pegasos e unicornios, de hecho haciendo una maniobra muy arriesgada, dejaron que grupos de grifos sobrevolaran los globos de los barcos portando enormes rocas afiladas, logrando dejar fuera de combate a dos barcos de guerra, que cayeron hasta lo profundo de la montaña con casi todas sus unicornios dentro. Pero la realidad era, que el ataque era perfecto; cada yegua parecía un reloj afinado y perfectamente sincronizado.

Ahora bien, ¿Dónde se encuentra nuestra querida y a la vez odiada generalísima Winter? Pues, ella sufrió un pequeño percance antes de participar en su guerra total, que con tanto afán había planeado. Para ser más exactos desapareció de un día para otro. Pero si esa así ¿Por qué la guardia secreta está atacando sin ella?, después de todo, la guardia secreta se convirtió en la fuerza más respetada de Equestria, por haber detenido un golpe de estado contra las princesas, tras la desaparición de su generalísima. Entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo llegamos a esto?

Hace un año 

y un mes atrás

Frente Tauriono/equino

Era una fría noche en una gran planicie de pasto y rocas. Ahí, dentro de una gran tienda militar, vigilada por soldados de la guardia nocturna, se encontraban en una reunión privada la generalísima Winter Snow y el capitán de la guardia nocturna; el cual se trataba de un unicornio de avanzada edad, de pelaje color niebla y melena blanca; al igual que una gran barba que colgaba de su rostro. Ambos orientaban su conversación entorno a un mapa, donde se podía observar el terreno donde ellos se encontraban actualmente con sus tropas equinas. Sobre ese mapa había figuritas de madera, que representaban tanto a enemigos como a aliados. En el aire se podía respirar la tension de estar dirigiendo una gran cantidad de vidas, a posiblemente su propia muerte.

—Ir primero por esas montañas es muy arriesgado. El terreno es muy rocoso para nuestros unicornios y ponies terrestres. Eso solo nos haría perder tiempo, ahí no hay ningún objetivo militar importante. Atacar por la retaguardia del campamento enemigo, es más consecuente —objeto el capitán nocturno.

—Entiendo su posición capitán Barnabas, pero tras el ataque al campamento las tropas restantes seguramente se refugiaran en esas montañas mineras. Si lo hacen, nos costara mucho más trabajo vencerlas ahí. Si ya tenemos ese territorio y a su población bajo nuestro control, entonces no abra refugio lo suficientemente seguro, que pueda detenernos- Contra-argumento la generalísima Winter.

–¿Y qué exactamente le dice que emprenderán retirada hacia esas minas de hierro? —cuestiono el capitán Barnabas.

—Es lo que yo haría. Mi guardia secreta ya debe haber tomado los pequeños pueblos cercanos, sometiendo a la población. Ellas no dejan huir a nadie, así que nadie dará aviso de nuestra presencia aquí. Luego de las montañas solo les quedaría huir por las praderas a la ciudad más cercana. Pero mientras huyen, en las praderas son fácilmente visibles por nuestros pegasos.

—Mis pegasos mi generalísima Winter Snow. Están sus pegasos y mis pegasos —le corrigió el capitán—. Toda la guardia nocturna no le pertenece a usted, sino a su majestad de la noche.

—No se ponga dramático capitán. Sus pegasos, nuestros pegasos… Al final de cuentas, todos servimos al mismo reino —intento razonar Winter—. No olvide, que es justamente esa unión que intento forjar, la razón de porque acepte que la guardia nocturna, en lugar de las fuerzas nocturnas del ejercito, fueran las que participasen en esta ofensiva.

—Que sirvamos al mismo reino, no significa que nuestra lealtad sea para las mismas autoridades —clarifico el unicornio nocturno—. No nos compare con la dócil guardia diurna, que le sirve sin chistar tanto a usted como a la princesa Celestia. Y si estamos aquí, es porque la chusma del ministerio de guerra, creen que nosotros solo existimos por existir.

—Su orgullo es de admirar. Aunque no estemos de acuerdo, supongo que habrá quedado claro que haremos lo que yo acabo de explicar, ¿cierto?

El capitán nocturno tomo aire. Aunque rivalizara con la generalísima en ideología y filosofía, razón por la cual siempre había unos aires de hostilidad entre ambos, tenía que admitir que la estrategia de la joven yegua, tenía más probabilidades de éxito. No iba a discutir con lo evidente.

—Diré a los jefes de batallón alados, que preparen todo para tomar ese territorio rocoso lo más rápido posible. Las tropas terrestres deben partir de inmediato si quieren sorprender al enemigo antes de que amanezca. Mientras estemos bajo el abrigo de la oscuridad, Equestria no tendrá mejores ojos que nosotros.

—Solo durante la noche, mi estimado capitán. Aquellos seres vivos que somos igual de capaces, tanto en el día como en la noche, serán una verdadera amenaza para los demás- La generalísima tomo una espada larga, que reposaba sobre unas cajas llenas de gladius—. ¿Qué opina?

El anciano nocturno dirigió su mirada hacia Winter Snow, y observo con curiosidad aquello que sostenía en su casco.

—Usted siempre ha utilizado una gladius como el resto de sus soldados ¿Por qué cambiar ahora a un experimento de espada ropera? Esa es cosa de los mosqueteros.

La pegaso miro el reflejo de su ojo izquierdo en su larga nueva arma.

—Aunque no lo crea, fue idea del afeminado de Valkane. Me lo dijo como un insulto, tras haberse enterado que perdí una extremidad, por tener que acercarme tanto a mi adversario por "culpa" de mi corta y patética espada

—¿Y usted le dio la razón? —inquirió estupefacto.

—Claro que no —respondió con indignación—. La gladius es una excelente espada para el combate cercano. Pero tenía razón en que perdí una extremidad por la necesidad de acercarme demasiado a mi oponente, así que luego de pensarlo, mande a que me hicieran una espada ropera, con el acero más fuerte del reino y con ligeras modificaciones que acentuaran su condición de única.

—Veo que personalizo su nueva espada bastante bien. Un par de milímetros de grosor extra, doble filo más sobresaliente y su nombre brillante en la hoja. Muy impresionante, generalísima.

—He estado practicando esgrima por meses, mientras estaba acostumbrándome a mi nueva extremidad de hierro. Los resultados de esta contienda, me dirán si tome una buena decisión.

—Espero que tenga los resultados que desea– Le dijo el capitán Barnabas respetuosamente, volviendo a dar media vuelta para retirarse a cumplir los planes.

—Gracias capitán. Espero que siga desempeñando tan buena labor, como siempre —se despidió, amablemente con una sonrisa en el rostro—. _Maldito traidor miserable._

Las horas de la noche transcurrieron tan lentamente, que desesperaba. Esos momentos se tranquilidad, seguidos por sonidos profundos que llegan a perforar el corazón, que late con fuerza antes de lanzarse a morir. Los pegasos de la guardia nocturna tomaron y sometieron a toda la población de las minas de hierro y esperaron pacientemente ahí. Mientras tanto, a un par de kilómetros unicornios y ponies de tierra nocturnos tomaban el campamento militar minotauro, a cargo de defender toda la región minera. La guardia secreta, por otro lado, sello las praderas bajo su total control, asesinando a todo el que quisiera escapar para otro sitio que no fueran las montañas de hierro.

Todos los minotauros, guiados por los jefes de batallón que finalmente se dieron cuenta que no tenían opción, decidieron guiar a sus soldados a las minas, donde podrían defender esa posición hasta recibir refuerzos. Todos, salvo el general que ahí estaba al mando.

—¡Mi general. Hay que salir de aquí, esto es un punto muerto! —grito un soldado a su superior, el cual era un minotauro de pelaje azul y armadura negra; sostenía un sable, con el cual atravesaba y cortaba con mucha facilidad a los soldados nocturnos que osaran acercarse a él.

—¡Únete a tu batallón, y marcha soldado, dile a todos los que estén defendiendo que corran a las montañas! —ordeno el general.

—¿Y usted mi general? —pregunto, para luego cortarle la garganta a un pony de tierra nocturno que intento sorprenderlo por la retaguardia.

—Tengo cuentas pendientes con una hembra loca —respondió, sonriéndole mientras expresaba una mirada llena de iniciativa.

El minotauro no lo dudo más y siguió las órdenes de su superior, señalando a todos a donde debían dirigirse. Los nocturnos avanzaron, cada vez con menos resistencia tomando cada centímetro del enorme campamento. Sin embargo, había un taurino al cual no podían hacer dar marcha atrás, y ese era el general que había decidido quedarse ahí. Cuando la mayoría de ponies se percataron de que el minotauro solo respondía si intentaban atacarle, decidieron no perder el tiempo y seguir con el plan. Razón por la cual, el valiente y gallardo taurino pudo cruzar miradas con la única adversaria a su altura, la cual descendió frente a él.

—Buenas noches, generalísima Winter Snow —le saludo el capitán levantando su sable.

—Veo que no me ha olvidado general Klaus —le dijo, levantando su florete.

—¿Cómo olvidar a alguien con sus atributos? No es fácil olvidar a las nalgas, que a uno lo humillan frente a su rey.

—Tampoco es fácil olvidar a un macho tan gallardo, general.

De entre las llamas de una tienda hecha cenizas, salta el capitán Barnabas entre ambos contrincantes.

—Generalísima —le llamo la atención el capitán—. ¡Nosotros dos podemos contra esta bestia!– Exclamo, apuntando su espada contra el general.

—Siga su camino capitán. Sus soldados siguen los planes, será mejor que supervise todo lo que ocurre de aquí en adelante.

—Pero

—...el general y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes —lo interrumpió Winter—. Váyase, sino quiere salir herido por accidente– Le dijo, mostrando la expresión más fría que sus ojos lograron expresar.

El capitán era un semental sensato, no estaba en sus principios abandonar a los suyos, aunque se tratara de la despreciable generalísima Winter, o como él prefería decirle "La perra fiel de Celestia", pero al parecer él estaba sobrando en ese momento. Bajo su espada y camino sin decir ni una palabra, dirigiéndose hacia donde se dirigían sus tropas. Si ella moría, no tomaría responsabilidad alguna, ya que recibió órdenes de su "superiora". Todos los soldados nocturnos decidieron no intervenir, dejando el campamento completamente solo mientras se caía a pedazos por el fuego.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que nos vimos? —pregunto Winter.

—Fue cuando los tuyos cruzaron el río de bronce, para tomar la ciudad de Sharty —le respondió él.

La pegaso se llevo un casco a la frente.

—Cierto, cierto. Recuerdo que ese río nos ocasiono muchos problemas. Afortunadamente, teníamos los escuadrones alados —le dijo ella.

Se sonrieron mutuamente, antes de lanzarse uno contra el otro, rodeados por las llamas ardientes posteriores a la feroz batalla. Chocaron espadas con tanta fuerza, que la vibración de estas los hizo retroceder unos centímetros el uno del otro. La generalísima se elevo en el aire, y arremetió contra el general con el impulso de sus alas, pero este le respondió y se mantuvieron firmes, sin ceder y mirándose a los ojos.

—Bonita espada. Oí que el capitán Kampf le cortó el brazo —le dijo el general Klaus.

–Aun así lo mate, porque era una insignificante basura. Ahora lo matare a usted y será cuestión de tiempo, para que la confianza que tiene su pueblo, en las autoridades militares. Se haga añicos.

Se separaron una vez más, para al instante volver a intercambiar un vaivén de intentos de asesinarse el uno al otro. Ambos eran muy fuertes y sus corazones latían a mil por segundo tratando de responder con la misma intensidad con la que respondía su adversario. Winter, usaba constantemente sus alas, usando a su favor el impulso que podía tomar con ellas, para compensar la diferencia de fuerza física que había entre ambos.

—Dígame ¿Cómo esta su hermano pequeño? —le pregunto ella, de manera arrogante.

—¡Que graciosa! Después de todo, usted corto su garganta —le respondió, bloqueando su espada y aprovechando para propinándole un golpe en la mejilla.

La generalísima retrocedió adolorida, pero más que nada… satisfecha.

—No entiendo cual es el sentido de hacerme enfadar. Siempre sospeche, leí en reportes que usted es una masoquista y que le gustaba provocar a sus adversarios para recibir más golpes ¿Eso le excita?

—Oh, todos los golpes que me puedas dar los tengo merecidos con creces, mi general. Después de todo… Cuando aplaste el vientre de su esposa embarazada, deje mucho que compensarle para la próxima vez que nos viéramos. —Winter volvió a levantar su espada ropeta apuntando a su rival.

El minotauro apretó con fuerza el mango de su sable, sin embargo no demostraba el enojo que sentía. Había que tener unos ojos como los de Winter, para reconocer la máscara que oculta el sufrimiento y tristeza. Ya que ella conoce tan bien esos venenos, que no le es indiferente tratar de ocultarlos.

—Bueno, ahora es su oportunidad para compensarme por todo ese dolor… generalísima. He estado esperando esto mucho tiempo. —Levanto su sable contra ella.

Al cabo de unos segundos volvieron a arremeterse, solo que con más ferocidad que antes. El general Klaus poco a poco, comenzó a mostrar su verdadero rostro. La sed de sangre, ese placer morboso y maquiavélico de tener el cadáver de quien le quito todo lo que tenia, lo estaba dominando. Sin embargo, Winter no dejaba que este se acercara mucho a ella. Repelía con gracia y elegancia cada embestida del sable del capitán, al igual que cada intento de golpe, sin borrar una burlesca sonrisa de su rostro.

—¡Muchos dicen que con usted se acaba la guerra! —exclamo él general.

—Me asegurare de que siga habiendo guerra, aun después de mi muerte.

Entre sus intercambios de arremetidas, ambos rivales llegan a una parte del campamento que continuaba incendiándose. Ahí, se podían apreciar varios cadáveres de minotauros y ponies nocturnos muertos. Una vez que las cosas se calman un poco el hábil minotauro observa la cantidad de espadas y escudos que lo rodean, así que deteniendo unos segundos la espada de Winter, le pega una patada en su vientre, alejándola. Sin embargo, casi al instante esta se reincorpora lista para responder al sable del general, pero, para su sorpresa, no ve a su contrincante por ninguna parte.

—No me diga que va a huir general… He estado esperando mucho tiempo para volverlo a ver. Me sorprende que enviaran al capitán Kampf a hacer algo que usted pudo cumplir perfectamente. —La pegaso camino lentamente entre los cadáveres, mientras observaba hacia todas direcciones, pero el sonido del fuego y escombros cayéndose dificultaban que sintiera algo fuera de lo usual.

—Le diré algo general —intento llamarle su atención la pegaso, para luego añadir de manera descarada—. Tras haber sido golpeada y mutilada por el capitán Kampf, me hice mucho más fuerte. Pero esperaba que tras haber asesinado a su familia, usted cumpliera esa tarea. De lo contrario, no lo hubiera hecho. Este encuentro lo planee antes de que si quiera nos conociéramos personalmente.

Repentinamente siente el sonido de unas pisadas sobre unas cajas a sus espaldas, y al voltearse ve al minotauro portando esta vez un escudo y cargando sobre su cintura varias espadas aliadas y enemigas. Cuando está lo suficientemente cerca de la pegaso, golpea a Winter en el rostro con su escudo, aturdiéndola.

—¡Si tanto quería morir, bastaba con que me lo pidiera, en vez de hacerle daño a mi familia! —exclamo, mientras movía su sable furiosamente contra su adversaria, pero esta lo seguía repeliendo, solo que esta vez con más dificultad.

—No. No sería igual… tiene que tener una motivación poderosa para que pelee con todas sus fuerzas —le respondió ella, bloqueándolo constantemente pero recibiendo algunos cortes gracias al golpe que la aturdió.

En un descuido, Winter logro golpear la mano del minotauro, haciendo que soltara su sable. Este retrocedió y tomando una a una las espadas que cargaba en su cintura, comenzó a arrojarlas tratando de atinarle a la cabeza de la pegaso, como si fuera tiro al blanco con lanzas. Pero, para su pesar, esta maniobra no tuvo éxito, ya que Winter hacia fácilmente a un lado todo lo que le lanzara. Sin embargo, esto ayudo al general a moverse hacia donde había caído su sable para así recuperarlo, que era lo que realmente quería lograr. Si iba a derrotar al ser que más detestaba sobre la tierra, lo iba a hacer con su propia hoja.

—Siempre supe que con esas manos sabría hacer maravillas. Es una pena que los ponies carezcamos de ellas —le dijo ella, preparándose para otro intercambio de ataques.

—No era mi plan original usarlas, de una forma tan ineficaz. Pero hay que reaccionar a los diversos cambios que surgen de improviso en el campo de batalla.

El general tomo aire y se puso en guardia, para luego correr rápidamente hacia su rival gritando salvajemente, lleno de aires propios del combate y embelesado por sus deseos de venganza. Por otro lado, mientras la generalísima respondía al sable del general Klaus, observaba como su adversario mostraba signos de agotamiento. Sus movimientos eran bruscos y cargados de emociones que lo desgastaban físicamente sin que este se percatara, haciendo que las embestidas con su sable, se volvieran más lentas y predecibles. Pero en la mente del minotauro, él estaba a punto de cumplir sus deseos, tan cerca que podía oler la sangre de la pegaso.

—Sabe mi general. Casi lamente el tener que matar a su esposa, pero al parecer portaba un cuchillo con el que había matado un soldado que entro a su casa. Cada vez que lo recuerdo, me digo a mi misma. —la pegaso se elevo y pateo la cara del minotauro tirándolo al suelo—. ¡Es por un bien mayor!

Winter lo espero ahí, sin mover ni un musculo con su florete listo para responder. Entonces el general se levanto del suelo y lleno de cólera corrió en contra de la pegaso con su espada lista a atravesarla. Pero esta lo repelió, cortándole la mano con la que sostenía su sable.

—¡NOOOO! —grito el general Klaus, arrodillándose frente a su rival.

—Las emociones los hacen a algunos, tan débiles en el campo de batalla…

La sangre del general, comenzó a teñir el pasto bajo sus pies, de un rojo carmesí. Al parecer su destino ya estaba sellado, había perdido ante la pegaso más fuerte de Equestria. No le molestaría tanto morir frente a un oponente tan formidable, sino fuera por el hecho de que aquel oponente era una hembra que arruino su vida y la de la familia que estaba formando. No solo sentía que le había fallado a su reino, sino también a sus seres queridos, cuyos recuerdos siempre estuvieron presentes mientras luchaba.

—El capitán Kampf me dijo que usted estaba loca. Que quería la guerra eterna, que creía que las hembras eran superiores a los machos y que era una psicópata. Ahora puedo confirmar lo último, porque las dos primeras cosas, no las dude tanto…

—Desquiciada, me dicen. Cuando son ustedes, los pacifistas los que están locos, ¿Qué generaciones quieren crear en un mundo en paz? Algún día aparecerán en el mundo terribles males, y la guerra forja almas y cuerpos fuertes. Quiero que todas las generaciones se forjen en la guerra, para que así sean resistentes y detengan cualquier amenaza. Yo doy gracias de cada una de las desgracias que viví, porque gracias a ellas, soy fuerte. Por eso, es mi misión esparcir todas las desgracias que pueda. Así se formaran la mayor cantidad de seres vivos que puedan hacerle frente a las amenazas que estén por venir ¿En qué situación ocurren mayores desgracias que en la guerra, el orden natural de las cosas?

—Guerra, para crear seres fuertes. Me sorprende que no le duela todo el mal que le está haciendo a seres inocentes, estoy seguro que usted…

No pudo terminar la frase, ya que recibió una cachetada por parte de la pegaso.

—¡Cállese, asqueroso minotauro miserable! No creas que soy como ustedes, ¡Yo soy una pony y soy hembra, tengo una inteligencia emocional mucho más desarrollada! No tienes idea cuanto me duele hacer todo esto… ¡A veces no duermo por las noches pensando en todo lo que he hecho! —le grito Winter, para luego rozar la punta de su espada ropera contra la superficie del cuello del general.

Estas palabras tomaron por sorpresa al general Klaus, quien siempre había visto en su adversario a un ser frío e incapaz de inmutarse por algo así. Sin mirarla y con la cabeza abajo, ya que no veía escapatoria decidió preguntar:

—Entonces, ¿Por qué? Si le duele tanto ¿por qué sigue con esta locura? —cuestiono con desesperación el minotauro.

—Soy lo suficientemente resistente, como para llegar esta obra a cabo. Si yo no lo hago, no me puedo arriesgar y dejar al azar algo que debe hacerse. Cuando en el mundo se presenten terribles amenazas, existirán los seres que puedan hacerle frente, gracias a mí. Solo sobrevivirán a los conflictos los más aptos, tan capaces para defenderse a sí mismos, como a los que los rodean. —Una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla.

El general miro los ojos de Winter, y por un segundo… por un instante. Por primera vez sintió que ella, era mucho más miserable que él.

—Hace daño a usted misma, y a todos los que la rodean por esta estúpida idea. No puedo creer lo que voy a decirle, pero ya que este es mi fin lo diré: La compadezco. No puedo imaginar cuanto sufrimiento, debe haber en usted, para llegar a inventar esa especie de fantasía para justificarse.

La generalísima bufo con arrogancia e incredulidad. Levanto la cabeza del minotauro, tomándolo del mentón con la punta de su espada, para así mirarlo al rostro.

—Crear una civilización que pueda hacerle frente de todo mal. No es una fantasía… será una realidad —le corrigió, sonriendo con demencia—. Por estar creando el reino más grande de la historia, me consideran un ser despreciable, pero olvidan que antes de mi ya se estaban matando entre ustedes por territorio. Por siglos lo han estado haciendo, y lo seguirán haciendo. Porque mientras existan, por lo menos dos seres distintos, existirá la guerra. Y si no, encontraran cualquier excusa para tenerla.

—¿Cómo lo soporta? —le pregunto, mirándola a los ojos con rabia pero a la vez, con pena.

—La voluntad de sacrificio, por un bien mayor. Odio, tristeza y dolor, todo eso lo convierto en energía y fuerza, para seguir adelante y conseguir mi deseo. Y para ello, necesito la guerra. —Winter le guiño un ojo, solo que esta vez su sonrisa demencial fue reemplazada por una mucho más amable y serena—. Es lindo confesarse con los muertos.

Después de la ultima silaba, rebano el cuello de su adversario sin clemencia, liberándose un chorro exuberante de sangre.

—Buenas noches y para la eternidad, general. Fue un placer conocerle. —Winter limpio la sangre de su espada de un movimiento, dejándola salpicada sobre unas armaduras—. Gracias por hacerme un poco más fuerte.

* * *

"_Nadie sabe que es, pero está ahí. No se está seguro a donde lleva, pero nada que ha entrado y regresado jamás bajo ninguna circunstancia. Quiero saber, quiero entenderlo. Y por eso he tomado la decisión de entrar en ese extraño torbellino de misterio y revelación. Adiós, y hasta siempre"_

Luna terminaba de leer una crónica de uno de los viejos libros del palacio, frente al capitán Flaminor y el jefe de batallón Apple Heave. El pequeño grupo se encontraba en uno de los jardines vigilados únicamente por la guardia nocturna, razón por la cual se sentían seguros de hablar ahí. Ni si quiera la princesa Celestia podría entrar a dicho jardín, sin que la princesa de la noche se entere antes.

—Entonces… ¿Es un portal? —pregunto Apple Heave.

Luna cerró el libro con su magia, el cual dejo salir un poco de polvo.

—Tal vez lo sea—l e respondió la alicornio—. Ni yo ni mi hermana estamos seguras. Esto es un secreto que solo manejamos yo y ella, así que les ruego la máxima discreción.

—¿Y está segura de querer arrojar a la generalísima ahí? —pregunto el capitán Sparkle.

—Como dice la crónica de este desafortunado y fanático pony arqueólogo "Nada ha entrado y regresado jamás", razón por lo cual es perfecto. No quedara ni rastro de ella… Cadáver, nada, absolutamente nada. Esto ayudara a que ninguna pony curiosa de la guardia secreta, halle alguna pista y de a parar con su cuerpo. Eso la convertiría en una mártir —explico la princesa de la noche.

—Es buena idea, pero ¿Cómo hará para llevarla ahí sin que sospeche? —pregunto el unicornio.

—Le enviare una carta y ella ira por si sola a ese lugar —le respondió la princesa.

Ambos militares se miraron con un semblante de desconfianza.

—Perdón princesa, pero quizá la generalísima no sea tan ingenua y sospeche que algo no anda bien. ¿No cree que lo mejor es secuestrarla y llevarla ahí? —sugirió el capitán Sparkle.

—Así no nos arriesgamos a que comente algo y deje constancia a la guardia secreta a donde se dirige —agrego Apple Heave.

—No lo hará —les contradijo Luna—. Sé que no les agradara escuchar esto, pero… la generalísima es amiga intima nuestra. Así que no dudaría de mi palabra si le especifico que no le diga a nadie, y que tampoco nadie la siga. Ella nos admira profundamente a mi hermana y a mí.

—Bueno, no soy ajeno a la preferencia de la generalísima por las yeguas. Como las máximas figuras de autoridad en Equestria son hembras, no me sorprende que les guarde admiración. Es bueno que sea de esa forma, nos facilitara las cosas —dijo el capitán.

—Cuando dice "preferencia", disculpe la pregunta pero tengo curiosidad ¿Se refiere a algo sexual?, porque a veces, en las ocasiones en que he estado a solas con ella, me hace sentir un poco incomoda… —dijo la princesa Luna, al recordar las noches en que invito a Winter a escuchar música clásica de su orquestra privada, para luego ir a enseñarle las nuevas constelaciones que creo en el cielo.

—Mmmm… Bueno, no es del saber de todos. Pero la generalísima cuando llega siempre de celebrar una victoria. Nunca se lleva un macho a su tienda de dormir.

—Su majestad, no creo que debamos discutir la sexualidad de la generalísima aquí. Tenemos poco tiempo —opino el jefe de batallón Apple Heave.

—Tiene razón —le respondió Luna—. Ese será tema para otro momento. Ahora, les mostrare donde queda el sitio, a donde ira Winter Snow. He de recalcar, que solo deben acudir a mi, en caso de que necesite su ayuda. Haré las cosas de tal manera, asumiendo casi todo el riesgo, que me asegurare de que nadie salga herido. Su intervención sería una eventualidad.

La alicornio hace aparecer un mapa con su magia, el cual extiende frente a los militares.

* * *

Era una tarde lluviosa en el pequeño pueblo de Hiftoud. No había ningún pony en la calle, todos aguardaban en sus casas protegidos por el calor de sus chimeneas y de sus familias. Todos, salvo los huérfanos del pueblo, quienes por diversas circunstancias, aunque tenían una chimenea y una cama caliente y confortable en la que dormir, no contaban con el calor de un núcleo familiar. Algunos más que otros, sentían una miseria enorme en sus corazones. Ahí, esa misma tarde, se escucharon unas voces en la recepción y algunos fueron a echar un vistazo para ver de quien se trataba, tal vez alguien que busque a un pequeño al cual adoptar. Pero en realidad se trataba de tres hembras pony, y la gran mayoría reconoció de inmediato a una de las personalidades que se encontraba ahí. A los pocos segundos se corrió la voz a en todo el edificio.

Cuando la directora del orfanato se dio media vuelta para ir a buscar a quien le habían especificado, hallo la sorpresa de que casi todo los huérfanos estaban ahí, algunos en las escaleras o mirando desde el pasillo y otros en el aire sosteniéndose con el aleteo de sus alas.

—Niños, niñas… —murmuro sorprendida la directora, quien era una pony de tierra de pelaje color magenta y melena azul, portando unos anteojos sobre unos orbes azules.

—¡Generalísima Winter Snow! —exclamaron todos los pequeños, dejando de lado a la directora para lanzarse a saludar a la pegaso, llenando por completo la recepción.

Las dos ponies de la guardia secreta, aunque tenían un aspecto algo intimidante, de todos modos llamaban la atención de los pequeños debido a lo singular de sus armaduras. Casi todos conocían a la guardia diurna, algunos a la nocturna, pero esta era la primera vez que veían a yeguas de la guardia secreta.

—Mi… mi generalísima, discúlpelos por favor —suplico la directora, muy avergonzada de el comportamiento de sus pequeños y pequeñas potros.

—No me molesta en lo absoluto —le dijo ella con una sonrisa amable—. Me agradan mucho los potrillos, sus ojos me dan algo de nostalgia.

—Me alegra escuchar eso… —le dijo la directora, ya un poco más relajada—. Chicos… ¿Alguien ha visto a Skyline?

—Sí, no quiso venir, está muy triste —respondió uno de ellos.

La generalísima miro a la pony con seriedad, haciendo que esta se exaltara un poco.

—Niños, por favor… la generalísima está muy ocupada en estos momentos. Vayan a sus habitaciones.

Los pequeños, aunque eran algo inquietos obedecían las órdenes de la directora sin chistar, ya que ella era para ellos casi la madre, la cual ya no tenían. Aunque esta orden, la obedecieron de muy mala gana y algunos con caras un poco tristes de no conseguir aunque sea un autógrafo de la famosa pegaso. La directora se marcho al segundo piso del edificio y a los pocos minutos bajo con una joven pegaso de pelaje blanco, melena celeste claro y ojos del mismo color de su melena, en su costado se podía apreciar una cutie mark de mascaras teatrales.

—Skyline, ella es la generalísima Winter Snow. Quiere conocerte —le dijo, pero esta con ojos apagados levanto la cabeza y le dio poca importancia.

—Skyline, es un placer conocerte, ¿No me vas a saludar? —le dijo Winter extendiendo su casco.

Esta tardo unos segundos, pero finalmente levanto su casco y saludo a la generalísima.

—Hola —saludo cortantemente.

Cuando esta estaba a punto de regresar su casco delantero al suelo, Winter no se lo permitió.

—Eres muy especial Skyline —le dijo ella, tomandola del casco para levantarla y azotarla fuertemente contra el suelo.

La directora se asusto e intento intervenir, pero las yeguas de la guardia secreta se lo impidieron rotundamente.

La potrilla soltó un jadeo de dolor, mientras tanto Winter se sentó a su lado con una carpeta sobre sus cascos.

—Veamos, me llamo mucho la atención tu historia. Según este informe, vienes de una familia muy humilde. Tu madre era una pony muy trabajadora, pero tu padre era alcohólico y la maltrataba. Tras matarla en un arranque de furia, por razones que decidiste no revelar, intento abusar de ti…

La pequeña pegaso comenzó a llorar en el suelo.

—Pero lo mataste antes de que lo hiciera, cortandole el cuello con una navaja de afeitar; en el baño de tu casa —término de leer el informe, para luego cerrar la carpeta y entregársela a una de sus guardaespaldas.

—Por favor, no le haga daño mi generalísima —suplico la directora del orfanato.

—¿Hacerle daño? —pregunto con ironía—. Tendría que esforzarme para hacerlo, ya que ella ha sufrido bastante.

Winter suspiro y se agacho para ver directamente los ojos de Skyline, los cuales ya estaban bañados en lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas para terminar en el suelo.

—Tu voluntad fue más fuerte. Pudiste no hacer nada, pero decidiste hacer algo… Eres material para la guardia secreta.

—¿Una recluta? ¿De qué me está hablando? Yo apenas puedo levantar un poco de leña del suelo —le cuestiono.

Winter bufo, sonriéndole.

—Yo a tu edad, cuando vivía en mi granja, intentaba ayudar a mi padre en todo lo que pudiera. Pero mi cuerpo era muy joven y débil, por lo que nunca pude hacer mucho por él ¿Cómo crees que llegue hasta dónde estoy?

La pequeña pegaso lo pensó unos instantes, pero no hallo una respuesta satisfactoria. La generalísima noto esto y decidió romper el silencio.

—Yo no empecé teniendo el cuerpo más fuerte, o si quiera venir de la familia más guerrera. Pero mi voluntad era lo que me hacia fuerte, después fue solo cosa de moldear y pulir mi fuerza física. Voluntad en el alma, y fuerza en tu cuerpo… esa es la mejor combinación que puedes tener para hacerle frente a todo lo que se te venga en tu contra. Ya tienes una, solo hay que pulir la otra…

Dichas estas palabras, Winter estiro nuevamente su casco a la pequeña, esta vez para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo.

—Todas en la guardia secreta, hemos pasado por desgracias, incluyéndome. Pero todas somos hermanas y daríamos la vida por cada una de nuestras compañeras sin pensarlo dos veces. Quiero que seas parte de eso Skyline.

Dichas esas palabras, la joven pegaso acepto el casco de la generalísima. Y sonriendo le dijo:

—Quiero ir con usted, mi generalísima Winter Snow.

Pasaron las horas y la tarde se convirtió en noche. La generalísima decidió volver al frente de batalla, tras encargar a sus guardaespaldas a Skyline. Pero algo se lo impidió, y ese algo venia en forma de carta y se la entregaría una pegaso de la guardia secreta. Tenía el sello real de las princesas, razón por la cual su contenido era solo para sus ojos. Al terminar de leerla, hizo que los pegasos que tiraban de su calesa regresaran a sus actividades diarias, ella tenía que ir a otro sitio ahora.

* * *

**_Like si te gusta la historia a mi pagina de _Facebook_: Mond Dunkel MLP._**

_**No olviden dejar sus reviews.**_


	8. ¿Muerta?

**.**

**¿Muerta?**

_"La expresión de: un ultimo aliento,_

_me suena a derrota. _

_De los espíritus tercos sera la victoria_

_en las paginas de la historia."_

La noche ya había caído, los trabajadores padres salían de sus laboriosas jornadas para llegar a casa con sus familias, mientras que otros ponies continuaban su rutina de trabajo nocturno. Entre estos últimos, se encontraban los que servían al esfuerzo de guerra contra los enemigos del reino. En la parte más profunda y adjunta a los cuarteles de la guardia secreta, se hallaban los ponies más inteligentes de Equestria. Los que tenían en sus cascos, el destino de muchas vidas. Ya que todo lo que salía de ahí, le quitaría la vida a alguien, ¡Miren la genialidad al servicio de la barbarie!

—Es maravilloso. 75% de nitrato de potasio, 15% de carbono y 10% de azufre… ¡Quien diría que tuviéramos tanto de esto en Equestria! —monologaba el profesor Shrinker, imaginando un futuro ideal para sus convicciones—. Pólvora, lo que pondrá a la ciencia por encima de la magia. Algún día verán, que el intelecto para crear cosas, puede lograr mucho más que la magia, la cual solo poseen algunos cuya biología les otorgo tal privilegio.

Todo el equipo de científicos de la sección de investigación lo escuchaban atentamente. Muchos de ellos, admiraban al anciano unicornio, pero otros lo consideraban pedante y solitario. Uno de los ponies que lo consideraba precisamente pedante y solitario fue el que decidió levantar la voz de entre la multitud, interrumpiéndolo.

—Pero profesor —dijo un pegaso—. Usted puede utilizar magia, es un unicornio ¿Por qué habla así de algo que forma parte de su naturaleza?

—Independientemente, de que pueda o no hacer magia, la ciencia es superior. La ciencia no discrimina, la ciencia es objetiva. La magia es impredecible e irracional, por esa razón nuestra sección es tan importante para el futuro del reino. Todo lo que hacemos aquí algún día tendrá otros usos, que no sean militares —le contesto él.

—¿Qué nos quiere decir con esto, jefe? —pregunto una pony, algo fastidiada de los rodeos interminables que daba el anciano unicornio frente a sus colegas.

—Con esto quiero decir, que no hemos fabricado suficientes de estos barcos de hierro y cañones.

El grupo frente al profesor se indigno de forma escandalosa y comenzó quejarse con muestras de desaprobación y uno que otro insulto. Sin embargo, el unicornio no se inmuto ante las palabras de sus colegas, mostró una serenidad y una calma que termino por ahogar los aires de enfado que se habían formado; hasta que finalmente pudo volver a tomar la palabra.

—Sé que se han esforzado mucho, sé que los barcos de hierro no fueron fáciles de hacer, menos el encontrar el peso equilibrado para hacerlos flotar. —El anciano levito una carta del bolsillo de su bata blanca—. También sé que los cañones de los Dardanelos, descritos en el antiguo idioma de Arabia Sentada, tampoco fueron tarea fácil. ¡Y, si! Tuvimos que remodelar el lugar tras el incendio donde murió Latibresh, pero es mi deber ponerlos al tanto de una terrible situación que nos concierne a todos por igual.

—¿Dé que se trata la carta? —pregunto un unicornio.

El profesor Shrinker tomo aire y se dispuso a leer:

"_Queridos miembros de la sección de investigación científica militar. Tras una reunión extraordinaria, el alto mando del ejército de Equestria, con aprobación de la generalísima Winter Snow y con el completo consentimiento de sus majestades Celestia y Luna, me es mi deber informar que la Guardia Secreta de Equestria, ha de reubicarlos en otras ramas del esfuerzo de guerra contra los enemigos del reino. Al cabo de un mes, la sección científica desaparecerá para dar paso al cumplimiento de otras funciones. La razón, por lo cual se tomaran estas medidas tan radicales, es que la sección de investigación científica militar, no ha cumplido con las expectativas del alto mando militar en los últimos meses de informes entregados a la secretaría del ministerio de la guerra. Si existe alguna queja al respecto, por favor hacerla llegar al ministro Opalus. _

—_Atentamente a ustedes, Capitana Aradia de la Guardia Secreta de Equestria" _

—¡Que no hemos cumplido las expectativas del alto mando militar! —exclamo indignado el pony que previamente había preguntado de que se trataba la carta.

Obviamente, esto provoco más discusión entre las grandes mentes científicas. Pero por otro lado, el profesor levito una pipa con un poco de tabaco, de unos de los bolsillos interiores de su bata. La prendió con su magia y comenzó a fumar mientras todos sus colegas seguían discutiendo, repitiendo las mismas frases una y otra vez. Parecía que era un círculo vicioso que no parecía tener fin, pero cuando los ojos frente al anciano, presenciaron cómo este quemaba la carta usando el fuego de su pipa, todos callaron nuevamente de un momento para otro.

—¿Saben lo que pasaría con nosotros, si estas acciones se concretan? —les pregunto el unicornio—. ¡Somos las grandes mentes de Equestria! Tenemos mucha información en nuestra cabeza, que puede ser tanto una bendición, como una maldición. La guardia secreta habla de reubicarnos, pero todos sabemos que con eso quieren decir: Hacernos desaparecer.

Esas palabras, hicieron que muchos sintieran la soga al cuello durante unos instantes, en que la mente divaga en lo que podría ser o no ser, en algún futuro cercano. Entonces, el profesor vio su gran oportunidad. Expuso el problema, ahora va a reafirmar su solución mostrando una gran convicción en sus palabras. Ahí estaban los ponies con miedo ¡Ahora que vean cómo salir de este gran aprieto!

—Debemos hacer más naves de guerra, ¡debemos demostrar a los militares, que somos tan útiles para el reino, como los valientes soldados que se lanzan al campo de batalla! ¡Nuestra ciencia es un faro que ilumina en las tinieblas de la ignorancia, guiando a los barcos a buen puerto! Demostremos de que somos capaces, colegas míos.

* * *

Esa misma noche en Canterlot, la princesa Celestia esperaba con ansias el inicio de "_La gazza ladra" _de _Gioacchino Rossini_ en el gran "teatro de los mil lamentos", llamado así por el gran arquitecto que lo construyo, en honor a su esposa por la cual sollozo hasta el último de sus días. Ahí, desde su palco privado divagaba en sus pensamientos, tratando de entender porque su hermana previamente había rechazado su invitación. Después de todo, sabía cuanto adoraba una noche de opera, y de hecho, esta era la primera vez que se negaba a asistir a alguna con ella. Su excusa fue vaga e insatisfactoria: "Estoy ocupada esta noche". Sin embargo, a pesar de eso no dejaría que tal extraño acontecimiento la desanimara, ya que el porque de su presencia ahí, tiene que ver en primer lugar con su estado de anímico.

—_Todo está saliendo tan bien, tan esplendido que mi corazón salta en mi pecho con una alegría que me da cosquillas en los cascos. La monarca del sol, la deidad del día, la princesa de Equestria… títulos insignificantes una vez que me son conferidos. Emperatriz… ¡Sí! emperatriz sonara mucho mejor una vez que mi nombre acompañe ese título! ¡Emperatriz Celestia!_

Elevo una copa de vino rojo hasta sus labios, para tomar un delicioso sorbo de este. Sus papilas gustativas bailaron en su boca.

—_Minotauros, grifos, perros diamantes, dragones… Sus padres creadores no lograron hacer algo tan perfecto como nosotros, los equinos. Nuestros padres crearon la excelencia y esa excelencia es el principio y el fin de la civilización en este continente._

Bajo la copa hasta una pequeña mesita a su lado, para luego relamerse los labios, saboreando los restos de la bebida alcohólica. Repentinamente la botella de vino se vio atrapada en un aura mágica color verde, que la levanto para luego inclinarla hacia la copa vacía, llenándola una vez más del rojizo vino.

–_Mademoiselle Celestia, _su peculiar, sensible y afrodisíaco aroma me trajo una vez más al seno de sus atributos femeninos ¿Sera que las estrellas, conspiran con el día para llevarme de nuevo a la aurora boreal de su melena? ¡Pero qué irónico que luces tan diurnas brillen con más intensidad bajo el abrigo de la noche y el alcohol!– Le dijo un unicornio de pelaje salmón, ojos naranjas y melena color olivo perfectamente peinada hacia atrás. Vestía un traje teatral de fiesta, el cual adornaba con una capa dorada.

—_Ma chérie, mosieur Valkane_. Yo no hago nada para atraer su presencia. Pero aun así viene tras de mí, olfateándome como un sabueso ¿Sera que esta noche desea probar de nuevo, esta jugosa carne de sangre azul y belleza divina? —le ronroneo ella, levantando la copa con su magia y pasándola por sus labios de manera seductora.

—Si los _Mousquetaires _de Equestria fueran la guardia oficial de Canterlot, cenaríamos juntos. Usted y yo… todas las noches _princesse._

La obertura comenzó a escucharse llenando el teatro con su glorioso sonido. Celestia cerro los ojos y comenzó a mover su copa de vino al ritmo de "_La gazza ladra"__, _mientras jugaba con su mirada de manera coqueta y llamativa.

—¿Escucha eso _Monsieur Valkane? _Es la guerra, la guerra toca a las puertas de Equestria ¡La guerra viene a nosotros y no podemos hacer nada para detenerla! Y la guardia secreta, es la fuerza ideal para proteger la gran capital de nuestro reino y a sus majestades.

—Tengo la fuerza de los _Mousquetaires_ de Equestria, y se la demostrare hasta que cambie de opinión, _princesse _—le dijo el unicornio, tomándola de sus enormes muslos para luego comenzar a besar su cuello.

—_¡Padres míos! ¿Qué escribieron para nosotros en las tablas del destino? ¡Nuestra cabalgata será eterna! _—pensó Celestia, mientras se entregaba al placer.

¿Qué veían los devotos súbditos de la deidad del sol? Mírenla, ¡oh ponies! su majestad esta tranquilamente en su palco solitario, mostrando una gran atención a la obra y sin emitir un sonido, ¡El telón del escenario había subido!, pero no el telón del palco privado de la princesa. Ese, se mantenía cerrado, cerrado a todo sonido, cerrado a toda imagen que no fuera su matinal rostro disfrutando del arte.

* * *

Base bajo tierra

A pocos kilómetros de la capital Taurina

En uno de los centros de operaciones de la guardia secreta, la joven capitana Aradia revisaba unos documentos que recientemente le llegaron de las fuerzas espías de Equestria. Obviamente estas fuerzas también pertenecían a la guardia secreta, por lo que su existencia solo la dominaban unos pocos seres vivos, a pesar de haberse popularizado la existencia de la misma guardia, hace unas semanas. Aradia veía con mucha intriga los papeles, ya que hace unos meses la guardia nocturna había tenido movimientos muy extraños y temía la posibilidad de un golpe de estado. De igual manera, existían grupos de paramilitares como "Los Mousquetaires de Equestria", que mostraban un desinterés inaceptable, por otra autoridad que no fueran sus líderes.

—Creen que puedan actuar por su propia cuenta —dijo Aradia furiosa, tirando un montón de carpetas al suelo—. Son demasiados todos estos tramites dentro del reino, que han pasado desapercibidos. Los poderes encargados de defender Equestria aun están muy divididos. Es decepcionante.

Repentinamente tocan a la puerta y la capitana desvió la mirada a esta.

—_Seguramente son más documentos, que fastidio _—pensó la pegaso—. ¡Adelante!

Una unicornio de pelaje rosa y melena azul entra al despacho de la capitana, levitando una carpeta negra.

—Esto llego ahora, mi capitana Aradia. Seguro que le interesara —le dijo la pony, viendo el desorden, pero haciendo caso omiso de este.

—Gracias soldado, puedes retirarte —le dijo Aradia, recibiendo la carpeta entre sus cascos.

La unicornio solo asintió con la cabeza antes de retirarse del despacho, dejando a la capitana a solas. Aradia ya había ocupado una gran cantidad de su tiempo en esta tarea, ahora que la guardia secreta participa de manera más activa en el frente, parece que sus labores se habían triplicado. Quizá sugerir a la generalísima, ascender a algunas ponies para que se hagan cargo de ciertas tareas, no sea tan mala idea teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que se ve envuelta.

Con ojos cansados pero atentos le hecho una ojeada a los documentos.

—Qué extraño… la princesa Luna ha estado más activa en asuntos de la guardia nocturna, que de costumbre. Ordenes, cartas de contenido misterioso y movimientos que hacen incierta su ubicación ya entrando a altas horas de la noche —tras su monologo, Aradia se llevo un casco al mentón de forma pensativa. Había muchas posibilidades, pero solo una idea cruzo su mente—. _¿Tendrá un amante al cual visita a escondidas?_

—¡Mi capitana! —exclamo una pony de tierra entrando abruptamente.

Aradia entro en pánico, como si la hubieran encontrado en algo de carácter ilegal, pero solo eran sus pensamientos lujuriosos lo que provoco que se sobresaltara exageradamente.

—¡Teniente! —grito encolerizada la capitana—. Por un demonio, ¿No ves que estoy ocupada? ¡Debería mandarte a la punta del escuadrón disciplinario!

—¡La generalísima. No tenemos idea donde esta!

Un escalofrió recorrió la espina dorsal de Aradia y de inmediato se imagino lo peor. La última vez que dejo a su superior en manos del ejército regular, perdió una extremidad, no dejaría que ocurriera algo semejante de nuevo, la moral equina es la punta de lanza del ejercito Equestre.

—¿Como que no esta? —pregunto confundida ella.

—No tenemos idea de su paradero, todas las notificaciones que hemos recibido, han tenido respuestas negativas- Le respondió la pony de tierra.

—Tenemos que ubicarla antes de que ocurra una desgracia, necesito toda la información a mi disposición. —La pegaso hizo a un lado el papeleo para entregarse en cuerpo y alma en su nueva tarea—. ¡Quiero que la guardia secreta se movilice por todos los sitios que frecuenta. También quiero que reúnas a los capitanes de la guardia diurna y nocturna, para cubrir todo el terreno posible dentro de nuestras fronteras!

—¡Todo se cumplirá como usted dice, mi capitana! —respondió, haciendo el saludo militar.

—¿Cuál fue el último sitio en que estuvo? —pregunto mostrando signos de nerviosismo.

La explicación de la teniente fue vaga, pero objetiva. Le dijo sobre la nueva recluta para la guardia secreta, el pequeño pueblo en que se hallaba el orfanato y los nombres de las ponies que la acompañaron, junto con el de los ponies que tiraban de la carroza. Lo único, más o menos útil, fue que los ponies que tiraban de la carroza, afirman a verla visto con una carta en la mano. Si la generalísima se movió por su propia voluntad, entonces quizá la situación sea una mala interpretación por parte de las yeguas de la guardia secreta.

—¿_Y si fue a parar a una trampa?_

Un sudor frío se poso en la frente de la joven capitana. Se sentía responsable, después de todo, las ponies que dirige veneran a su generalísima. Aradia es parte de la élite privilegiada compuesta de las yeguas más fuertes del reino, yeguas que fueron escogidas por Winter Snow ¿Qué sería de ellas sin su líder? ¿Qué sería de la guerra sin su caudillo?

—Mi capitana Aradia, si no encontramos a la generalísima en las próximas horas ¿Cómo debemos proseguir? ¿A qué fuerza pedimos respuesta de su paradero?

Esa pregunta hizo enfadar a la pegaso, pero era más que razonable. ¿A quién pedir respuesta? Lo más lógico sería dirigir las miradas a los enemigos del reino, pero… ¿Qué garantiza que no están en presencia de un golpe de estado? La guardia diurna, la guardia nocturna, el ejército de Equestria, los mousquetaires, los grupos militares que se forman en los pueblos más aislados. Sin Winter para unificar a todas estas grandes fuerzas militares, en contra de un enemigo común, alguna podría aprovechar para asestar un golpe magistral en contra de las princesas. Pero la guardia secreta, no lo iba a permitir.

—¡Tu cumple con mis órdenes! —le ordeno.

—¡A la orden mi capitana! —respondió la teniente, haciendo el saludo militar antes de retirarse.

* * *

"_A veces, cuando los dioses crean. Dejan un poco de ellos, en algún sitio" _

La princesa Luna y la generalísima se encontraban cenando, dentro de una enorme cueva, donde se podía apreciar un gran abismo, que ocupaba casi todo el interior de esta. Pero, el abismo no era lo que realmente llamaba la atención ahí dentro, lugar que estaba muy iluminado por antorchas en las paredes rocosas, ¡No!, lo que llamaba realmente la atención eran aguas que se movían furiosamente, dentro del abismo. Aguas que formaban un remolino de todos los colores del arcoíris. Mirar que se encuentra dentro del ojo del remolino es imposible, ya que si se mira por más de tres segundos los ojos comienzan a irritarse de una forma insoportable.

En la mesa que compartían la princesa Luna y Winter Snow, se podía encontrar una adorable combinación de platos sencillos, preparados y adornados de forma compleja, acompañados de un vino tinto, traído directamente de unas viñas cercanas al lugar. Para tal ocasión, la generalísima vestía su mejor armadura, tan dorada como su melena, portando una tiara guerrera. Mientras que del otro lado de la mesa, se podía observar la encantadora figura alicornio de la princesa Luna, vestida con sus adornos reales y piedras preciosas.

—Los otros reinos no tienen la fortuna de tenerles a usted y a su hermana, como gobernantes. Tanta sabiduría, acompañada de una belleza que nunca se marchita. Simplemente envidiable —comento Winter.

—Digamos, que los otros padres creadores, no piensan de la misma manera que los nuestros. Por esa razón no envían a sus hijos a la tierra de los mortales.

—¡Es curioso! —exclamo la pegaso—. Nosotros somos la excepción a muchas cosas, pero si miramos a la Equestria actual, eso pasa a ser una virtud.

—Generalísima, quisiera decir que la cite a este lugar, en completo secreto para tener una agradable charla cenando a la luz de las velas. Pero la realidad es otra —le dijo Luna, en un tono de seriedad cortante.

—No me esperaba menos-

—Como podrá apreciar, nos encontramos en un lugar completamente secreto. Usted es de los pocos seres que conocen este sitio, por la naturaleza de su singular entorno interior– Le dijo la alicornio, refiriéndose al extraño fenómeno dentro del abismo.

—Si mi presencia aquí tiene que ver con eso, entonces le ruego que me lo diga —dijo Winter, de forma curiosa, pero extrañamente petulante.

—Esta es una misión, en nombre de toda Equestria. Todos los exploradores que hemos enviado a dentro de esas turbulentas aguas, no han regresado jamás. Ningún pony en Equestria esta tan capacitada como usted, para entrar ahí y regresar.

Winter tomo la copa de vino con su casco. Responderle a una de las máximas autoridades de Equestria, es un deber que no se debe tomar a la ligera, después de todo es una falta de respeto a su persona. Pero la pegaso en ese momento, se tomaba su tiempo mientras movía la copa de vino lentamente frente a sus ojos. Podía ver el rostro de la princesa luna a través del cristal, atrapara en un mar rojo carmesí.

—Sabe, este último tiempo he estado observando con más atención a la guardia nocturna. Han estado muy involucrados en los informes que se mueven a lo largo y lo ancho de todo el reino. Como si quisieran ver su contenido, para clasificarlos. En un principio, sospeche que se debía a una idea del capitán Barnabas, para que la guardia nocturna tuviera más relevancia. Pero el responde a usted ¿No es así?

La princesa Luna se incorporo erguida de su asiento, para mirar a la generalísima de forma acusadora. Sin embargo, no decía una palabra al respecto, quería ver hasta qué punto quería llegar antes de inculparse por completo. Quizá solo conoce una parte de los hechos.

—Algunas órdenes de la guardia secreta, han desaparecido por lo que hay que volverlas a enviar. Causando un retraso, un tiempo valioso perdido que no se puede recuperar, lo curioso es, que nunca antes habíamos tenido este problema. —Winter se lleva la copa a los labios y toma un pequeño sorbo, el cual disfruta, acompañado de la expresión de la princesa Luna.

—Primero menciona los movimientos de la guardia nocturna, luego a la falta de ineficacia de la guardia secreta para enviar y recibir órdenes ¿Acaso sugiere que hay una relación entre ambos temas? —inquiero la princesa.

Winter bajo la copa a la mesa, tomo la pequeña servilleta y se limpio los labios, tomándose el tiempo para contestar.

—¿A escuchado la cabalgata de las Valkirias? Yo la escuche el día de mi muerte —respondió ella, bajando la servilleta a la mesa, impregnada con una gotas rojas.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ¡Responda mi pregunta! —le exigió Luna.

—Lo que esté planeando, no va a funcionar. Porque de lo contrario, esa música enferma estaría en el aire. Los instrumentos estrujan mi corazón con sus tonos altos, mientras me asfixian quitándome la respiración con su hermosa y venenosa melodía. No está pasando, así que me iré. —a pegaso se levanto de su asiento y se dispuso a marcharse.

—Tú no puedes hablarme así, ¿Crees entender, lo que yo puedo ver? Un mortal que no tiene ni siquiera un siglo sobre ella, en la cual refutar toda su sabiduría. Sé como piensas, sé en lo que crees. No tienes el derecho de prolongar un acto tan nefasto como lo es una guerra, la cual ya no tiene ninguna razón de ser.

Winter la miro, sus orbes dorados se pusieron cristalinos.

—Me sorprende. Es una sensación muy extraña, cuando te das cuenta, de que sabes algo que una deidad como usted. No sabe. Los pueblos distintos, siempre han estado en guerra y algún día Equestria enfrentara grandes enemigos, quizá no todos vengan del exterior ¡sino del mismo reino!. —Winter pego un pisotón con su casco derecho, rompiendo una pequeña roca.

—Eso no lo puedes asegurar, ¡Paranoia! eso es lo que tienes, el futuro no será un infierno con el que tendremos que luchar, solo porque tú lo dices —la contradijo la princesa.

—El tiempo me dará la razón. Equestria será fuerte. Tan fuerte como para ahogar cualquier tumor que la aqueje, no creo que usted pueda comprender mi obra. La admiro a usted y a su hermana Celestia por traer prosperidad al reino, por eso espero que algún día mire lo que deje tras mi muerte, y me dé la razón– Refuto la generalísima.

Dichas esas palabras comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la cueva. Pasó a paso, ¡Ahí! ¡Miren como se marcha la oportunidad de paz de los reinos! ¡Observen a la deidad impotente, a la diosa inútil e incapaz de cumplir su cometido! ¿De verdad la princesa Luna llego a creer que un plan tan ridículo llegase a funcionar realmente? ¿Por qué no reacciona? ¡Por qué no hace nada!, la noche hoy se ve humillada y pisoteada por una insignificante mortal. Si el lado brillante y plateado, del astro de la noche, no responde al llamado, entonces lo tendrá que hacer su lado perdido en la oscuridad.

—_Yegua diurna estúpida._

Winter se detuvo en seco ¿Esas palabras vinieron de alguien de la realeza?

—Pérfida, ¿Cuánto tiempo creíste poder ocultar todos esos muertos en el armario de tu conciencia?

Cuando la pegaso volteo su cabeza, para confirmar definitivamente que esas palabras venían de la princesa Luna, se hallo con una sorpresa. En apariencia, la princesa seguía ahí con ella, era su voz, su pelaje su melena, cuerno y alas… pero había algo distinto ahora, el reflejo de su alma se torno muy oscuro y eso lo podía apreciar en sus ojos.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Las agujas clavadas en tu corazón, finalmente te han cortado la circulación? —le pregunto la princesa, con una sonrisa arrogante y mal intencionada.

La generalísima sintió un escalofrió en su espina dorsal. Sentía frío, un frío que golpeaba sus huesos e irritaba sus ojos, mientras miraba la deidad de la noche, quien se iba acercando a ella de una forma depredadora. Sus ojos de serpiente, se clavaron como dos afiladas flechas envenenadas en la voluntad de Winter, quien comenzó a retroceder lentamente sin poder desviar la mirada de la tenebrosa alicornio.

—¿Qué le ocurre princesa Luna? —pregunto la pegaso, desenfundando su espada.

—Ella pronto dejara de ser una molestia. Solo hace falta el detonante adecuado, para hacer que todo pase… —le respondió ella—. No podría afirmarlo con toda seguridad, pero en cierto modo tenias razón cuando dijiste que Equestria se enfrentara a enemigos muy fuertes.

—¿Es realmente usted, princesa, la que esta hablando?

Luna bufa ante esa pregunta, su corazón ardía en llamas negras, dejando que las cenizas recorrieran de forma voraz por todo su cuerpo, haciéndole cosquillas.

—No precisamente. Si admiras tanto a las princesas por su superioridad, pues, me presento ante ti como el ser superior que soy. Mucho más fuerte que Celestia y Luna juntas —le contesto la alicornio en un tono macabro—. Para poder garantizar un reino lo suficientemente fuerte, veo conveniente la proliferación de mis súbditos de la noche… pero eso solo será posible con la noche eterna ¡Y para ello debo deshacerme de Celestia y de las fuerzas que se puedan oponer a mi voluntad!

—¡Quieres eliminar a la guardia secreta!– Inquirió preparándose a saltar contra la princesa, sin embargo, la realidad de los planes de la deidad de la oscura noche, eran muchísimo más nefastos de lo que imaginaba.

—¡Todo pony diurno sobre Equestria! —le corrigió—. Los nocturnos, alcanzan su máximo potencial durante la noche, solo ellos son aptos para vivir en una oscuridad tan prolongada como la que tengo planeada.

El cuerno de Luna comenzó a brillar de un azul turquesa muy intenso, sin embargo no se ve efecto alguno, cualquiera que tuviese como propósito.

—No lo entiendo, deberías estar asfixiándote ahora mismo ¿Qué magia es esta?

—Pieza de armadura hecha por las mentes más prodigiosas de Equestria. Una combinación perfecta entre magia y ciencia, inmune a cualquier tipo de energía que quieras emplear sobre mi. —Winter se elevo en el aire, levantando su espada—. ¡Que ingenua fui, queriendo deshacerme de quienes pueden crear cosas tan maravillosas!

—Eres una pegaso muy despreciable.

Winter aprecio unos segundos el rostro al que en el pasado juro fidelidad, siendo consumida por la duda y la inseguridad. Nunca había concebido antes, la posibilidad de verse envuelta en una circunstancia semejante, donde enfrentar la amenaza significase dejar caer uno de los pilares más grandes de su filosofía. Atacar a la princesa Luna era traicionar Equestria ¡La cuna de su gran obra!. Sin embargo, el instinto de supervivencia pudo más que su razonamiento, aleteando sus alas con brusquedad saliendo disparadas de entre sus plumas afiladas hojas de navaja. La princesa se defendió con un escudo mágico, para luego arremeter con una esfera de energía color turquesa, la cual la pegaso esquivo en vuelo. No paso mucho tiempo, antes que la alicornio de la noche se percatara en que entorno tendría que hacerle frente a su adversaria. De un momento a otro, desapareció en una estela cósmica que se coló a través de las grietas de las piedras.

—Maldita magia, es tan injusto… —se dijo la generalísima, mirando en todas direcciones esperando que sucediera algo.

—_¿En serio asesinarías a tu gobernante? ¿Quieres hacerle eso a tu reino? _—ahora la voz de la princesa Luna era mucho más grave. Parecía que no era ella.

—Yo solo respondo a las princesas Celestia y Luna. Tú no eres ninguna de las dos —le respondió ella.

—_Tú solo existes para satisfacer los apetitos imperialistas de Celestia. Con mi magia, podría cambiar tu cuerpo, podrías ser la primera pony diurna en ser transformada a una pony nocturna._

Las sombras de las piedras se movieron hasta unirse en un solo punto suspendido en el aire. Frente a Winter Snow se hallaba ahora la oscuridad más profunda e incomprensible para ella, pero trataba de no mostrar miedo a la fuerza que amenazaba su vida. Sin embargo lo que parecía no tener vida, comenzó a tomar una forma equina. Frente a ella se poso la versión más siniestra y retorcida de la princesa Luna. ¿Qué era dulzura? ¿Qué es bondad? Palabras indiferentes para lo que ahora era la princesa Luna.

—_Inclínate ante mí, Winter Snow. Reniega tus raíces que veneran el sol mentiroso y acepta en ti la sangre y semilla nocturna. Lleva la luna plateada en tu pecho, y las estrellas en tu corazón ¡Nuevos tiempos se aproximan!_

La oferta era tentadora, estrujaban la voluntad de Winter con sus caricias seductoras.

"_Baja tú espada ¿Bajar mi espada? ¡Baja tu espada!"_

Entonces todo se volvió claro para la pegaso, todo era cristalino como un precioso arrollo en el bosque donde se perdió una vez, cuando era niña. Por su llanto su padre dio a parar con ella y regresaron juntos a la granja. No sabía exactamente porque ese recuerdo vino a su mente, se supone que debería estar pensando la propuesta y no en su infancia. Pero a veces esos pensamientos se meten por debajo de la puerta de nuestro lado consciente, sin que podamos hacer nada al respecto.

—No —le respondió de manera cortante a la alicornio.

—Juegas con fuerzas que están más allá de tu comprensión, mortal. Si levantas tu espada contra mí, morirás.

Cuando Winter se abalanzo contra la alicornio, su espada la atravesó pero no le hizo daño alguno. Como si estuviera atravesando la nada misma con la punta de su hoja, sin efecto alguno en su adversaria.

—Vas a arrepentirte de tu decisión.

Alrededor de la alicornio se formaron varios círculos mágicos, de los cuales salieron espadas que se dirigieron a gran velocidad contra Winter, esta esquivo algunas y repelió otras, pero para su desgracia, de las decenas que esquivo y repelió una tuvo la suerte de atinarle atravesando sus alas en pleno vuelo. No tardo en caer en picada desde una altura considerable, dislocándose el hombro derecho al golpearse contra una gran roca. Demás está decir, que el dolor le pareció insoportable, pero aun así hallo energías en su interior para reincorporarse de pie y mirar a su adversaria de manera desafiante.

—No tienes magia, no tienes pactos con entidades oscuras, no tienes la fuerza de un minotauro, no tienes la velocidad de un grifo ¡Tampoco el rugido de un dragón!... —dijo la princesa, bajando a tierra levitando una guadaña a su lado —.¡Pero tienes una voluntad que respeto! de lo contrario, no le habría extendido una propuesta tan generosa, a una asquerosa pony diurna.

La generalísima no dijo ni una palabra, estaba herida y mantenerse de pie requería un gran esfuerzo de su parte. Pero decía mucho con sus ojos, unos ojos que mostraban una furia arrasadora, pero también unos deseos de seguir peleando a los cuales respetar. Ella, era la pegaso más fuerte de Equestria, no por ser la más rápida o la mejor militar como pensaban algunos.

—Antes que inclinarme ante ti, vas a tener que matarme ¡Equestria vivirá!. —Winter Snow levanto su espada, con su boca, lista para responder cualquier ofensiva.

Ella era la pegaso más fuerte de Equestria, porque sabía como levantarse de los golpes que recibía.

—Las oportunidades, se acabaron. Fue un placer conocer a una pegaso diurna, que quizá en otra vida tuvo sangre nocturna corriendo por sus venas.

La siniestra alicornio se movió de una forma tan abrumadora, que Winter apenas la percibió con los ojos. La guadaña impacto con la hoja de su espada con tanta fuerza, que la hizo retroceder casi un metro cerca del precipicio. La pegaso respondió como podía a las arremetidas de la guadaña, pero era demasiado difícil y con cada segundo que pasaba, tenía un nuevo corte en alguna parte de su cuerpo.

—¡Buen viaje Winter Snow! —exclamo la alicornio oscura, cortándole el cuello a la generalísima.

Esta cayó hacia atrás, y con sus últimas fuerzas movió su espada velozmente, cortando la mejilla de la princesa. Para luego ir a parar dentro de las aguas arcoíris, mientras se ahogaba en su propia sangre. Miraba a los vestigios oscuros de la princesa Luna, mientras su cuerpo era movido por la corriente hacia el interior del remolino. Y así, poco a poco comenzó a perder de vista estalactitas del techo, hasta que todo se volvió multicolor.

—_Morir… siempre tuve la certeza de que algún día lo haría. Pero no de esta forma _—pensó la pegaso, dejándose llevar por sus últimos flujos de pensamiento, aferrándose a la vida. Si no hiciera todo lo posible, para mantenerse consciente un segundo más, se odiaría así misma. Ahora estaba en un espacio tan misterioso y la vez tan atemorizante e inmenso, que era lo único que podía hacer, ¡Tantos sueños que se hacían cenizas en la situación actual en la que se encontraba!

Entonces, ella miro a su interior y hablo a su corazón:

_"Sueño, amargo sueño mio que reposa sobre las energías que guían mis actos ¿Por qué te alejas de mi? ¡Mi corazón todavía puede resistir más sufrimiento! No temas clavar tus espinas de rosa alrededor de mi alma, porque esta no sangrara nunca. No dejes mi ambición, no abandones mi dolor ni mucho menos mueras conmigo. ¡Oh sueño mio! Tanta responsabilidad puse en tus espaldas: Venganza, deseo, responsabilidad por un mañana que mis ojos nunca llegaran a ver. Pero aun así, había que hacerse" _

Winter Snow pensó en la muerte por horas enteras, mientras sentía que su vida se escapaba de ella. Paso tanto tiempo en ese espacio, pensando y esforzándose por mantener sus ojos abiertos, que llego a un punto en el que creyó que ya estaba muerta. Y que los colores que veía eran los colores de la muerte, muy en contraste con el negro funerario que todos usan en los lúgubres cementerios.

"¿De verdad quieres morir?"

Una voz, un susurro en su oído que osaba interrumpir sus pensamientos. Era un tono de voz melodioso, suave y bondadoso que acariciaba su alma. Sin embargo, no reconocía la voz, pero de alguna forma la tranquilizaba.

—_Claro que no _—respondió ella.

"Puedes seguir luchando, si lo deseas"

La situación casi la consideraba graciosa ¿Acaso se estaba contestando así misma? ¿La sensación de la muerte la había encloquecido? No estaba segura, pero no podía ignorar esa voz que había llegado tan amablemente a hacerle compañía en la infinita soledad.

—_Los seres de voluntades fuertes se aferran a la vida, aunque esta no corresponda con una bondadosa sonrisa. ¡Oh princesa Luna! ¡Te jure lealtad a ti y a tu hermana; y por enfrentar tu lado más tenebroso, estoy pagando con mi vida!_

"Si vas a morir ahora, ¿Donde esta la cabalgata de las Valkirias?"

—_No la escucho. _—Winter sintió a su corazón saltar furiosamente dentro de su pecho—. _¡No la escucho!_

La pegaso abrió los ojos como platos, el dolor en su cuerpo comenzó a disminuir de un momento para otro. Creyó que era el efecto de su cuerpo abandonándola, pero muy por el contrario, se sentía con más fuerzas poco a poco. A lo lejos, su vista pudo visualizar un punto rojo que se hacía más grande conforme pasaban los segundos, adquiriendo más forma. Cuando aquello, estuvo lo suficientemente más cerca, la generalísima pudo ver que se trataba de una pegaso de pelaje rojo vistiendo una armadura negra con bordes dorados.

—_Definitivamente, me volví loca…_

—No tanto... —una voz masculina a sus espaldas, hizo a su cuerpo estremecer; de una forma que no imagino sentir de nuevo. Lentamente giro la cabeza, casi de forma temerosa e infantil.

—Mond... —musito la pony alada, siendo presa de la estupefacción.

* * *

**_Like si te gusta la historia a mi pagina de _Facebook_: Mond Dunkel MLP._**

**_Valkane: Es un personaje de Graf Kohlenklau, un amigo escritor con el que comparto el mismo universo. Solo que en diferentes tiempos._**

**_No olviden dejar sus reviews._**


	9. La Belle Époque

**.**

**La Belle Époque**

_"__Si te tambaleas y crees ya no poder más, yo seré siempre en quien te puedas apoyar__"_

La felicidad es tan dulce y acogedora, sus brazos son tan cálidos y cariñosos como los de una madre amorosa al producto de su femenil cuerpo. Fruta fresca, vientos que mueven los mechones que sobresalen de la melena y un paternal soporte protector. Esa era la vida de Winter Snow, ¡Las hojas caían al suelo pero no se rompían! ¡Existencia! ¡Oh existencia! ¿Cuándo te volviste tan ruidosa? ¿Por qué aquí no gritas? ¡Tú haces regalos solo para arrebatarlos sin compasión! ¡Porque tú nombre también es tristeza, tristeza y dolor!

La pequeña pegaso Winter Snow jugaba entre los manzanos, mientras su padre se dedicaba a trabajar muy cerca de ahí. Ella, por supuesto no estaba sola, tenía amigas quienes se escondían mientras que su misión era encontrarlas.

—¿Chicas? Sé que están cerca, salgan de una vez —anuncio Winter, prestando atención a cualquier ruido que la alertara.

Entonces, de detrás de un árbol salió a galope rápido una pony terrestre de pelaje amarillo, que se dirigió al árbol de salvación, donde previamente Winter Snow había contado antes de disponerse a buscar a sus amigas. Sin embargo, su movimiento no paso desapercibido ante los ojos de la pegaso, y la persiguió de inmediato tratando de atraparla. Cuando a esta le faltaban unos centímetros para atrapar a su amiga terrestre, decidió usar sus pequeñas alas para impulsarse, pero lamentablemente al hacer esto cae y rueda por la tierra hasta golpear su frente contra el tronco de un manzano.

—¡Winter! —exclamo la pony terrestre, preocupada.

De entre los manzanos salió una unicornio verde agua que le llamo la atención el grito de su amiga terrestre. Se espanto cuando vio a su amiga pegaso inconsciente y con su frente sangrando, así que de inmediato fue a auxiliarla.

—Oh, santo cielo —murmuro la unicornio—. ¿Pero como paso esto? No me digas que la empujaste o algo parecido.

—¿Empujarla? ¡Pero si se cayó sola! Yo solo intentaba llegar a la base, ganar y se tropezó o algo así -—se defendió indignada la pony terrestre.

—Deberíamos llamar al señor Beam —sugirió la unicornio.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto exaltada Winter, quien recupero la consciencia al oír el nombre de su padre.

—¿Ves? Ella está bien, solo busquemos algo con que vendarle la frente y listo —dijo la pony amarilla.

—¿No deberíamos desinfectar su herida primero? —le cuestiono la unicornio.

Winter se llevo un casco a la frente y casi grita cuando al bajarlo lo vio cubierto de sangre.

—¡Quiero ver a mi papá!– Exclamo preocupada la pegaso—. ¿Dónde está?

Repentinamente se escucharon unos pasos cerca del lugar.

—¿Winter? ¿Dónde estás pequeña? —pregunto una voz masculina y grave.

—¡Aquí papá! —respondió ella, para luego lanzarse a sus cascos cuando este estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

El pony, quien era un pony terrestre, era de un pelaje marrón y melena negra, de corpulenta estatura y mirada tranquila pero seria. Ante las potrillas era un poco intimidante, pero para Winter Snow, su padre era todo lo contrario a intimidante. Él tomo a su pequeña hija y la posiciono sobre su lomo. Ella comenzó a llorar, porque el silencio de su padre hacia que, de alguna forma, se sintiera regañada por su descuido y torpeza.

—Firework, Timpani ¿Pueden regresar otro día? Tengo que curar a Winter. Les prometo que la próxima vez podrán jugar con ella– Les dijo el semental, en un tono que notaba amabilidad.

—¡Si señor! —respondieron las dos potras al unisonó.

—Adiós Winter, nos vemos mañana —se despidió la pony terrestre Timpani.

—Nos vemos en la escuela —se despidió la unicornio Firework.

—Adiós chicas —les respondió Winter.

Ambas ponies se fueron caminando hacia el camino de tierra que conducía al pueblo cercano a la granja de manzanas. Mientras tanto el señor Beam se dirigía a su hogar, para ser más específicos a la cocina, donde deposito con delicadeza a su pequeña hija sobre la mesa, para luego sacar un poco de alcohol de la alacena, además de unas vendas. Cuando limpio la herida de Winter, intento desinfectarla, pero ella en un principio se le resistió ya que el alcohol ardía mucho.

—Quédate quieta Winter —le ordeno su padre.

—Pero arde mucho papá —se excuso ella.

El enorme semental suspiro con pesadez, y repentinamente su cerebro de deslumbro con la solución.

—Cuando te recoja en la escuela, pasaremos por la tienda del señor Foster para comprarte un dulce. Pero a cambio, tienes que ser obediente y quedarte quieta mientras te curo esa fea herida ¿Está bien?

Winter sonrió ilusionada y satisfecha ¿Acaso su padre le ofrecía aquello para calmarla?, tal vez.

—¿Qué dulce puede escoger?

—Del que tú quieras, mi pequeña. Pero ahora quédate quieta ¿Está bien? Nada de moverse mientras te desinfecto la herida.

Al final de esa tarde, Winter Snow quedo con una venda en su frente, pero completamente sana. Y esa noche ambos tuvieron una agradable y humilde cena, a la luz de las velas. En la mesa solo se podía apreciar a ellos dos, ya que esa era toda su familia. La granja no producía suficiente riqueza para contratar más ponies para trabajar, ellos eran tan pobres como el resto del pueblo, pero la granja siempre les daba que comer. Por esas circunstancias rara vez las comidas de padre e hija tenían una compañía ajena.

Al día siguiente como era de esperar, el señor Beam cumplió con su promesa y luego de recoger a su querida hija en la escuela, de camino a la granja pasaron por la única tienda del pueblo, donde vendían dulces, cuyo dueño era un anciano unicornio bonachón y risueño que era muy querido por todos en el pueblo. Ahí, Winter escogió la paleta de fresa más grande de todas, y su padre se la compro sin objeción alguna por el precio de esta (aunque le salió sus buenos bits). Todo el camino de regreso a la granja, la pequeña pegaso lo paso sobre el lomo de su padre, mientras degustaba la paleta de dulce.

—Mañana es el cumpleaños de tu madre —le comento el señor Beam—. ¿Quieres acompañarme a verla?

Winter se extraño por la propuesta de su padre, ya que era la primera vez que le preguntaba eso. Años anteriores se lo había pedido, y este se había negado por una razón que no quiso especificarle en su momento. Ella no tenía conocimiento del rostro de su madre, mucho menos de su personalidad, razón por lo cual en su interior existían el latente deseo de conocer todo al respecto sobre ella. Pero su padre, le negaba cualquier pregunta relacionada a su esposa.

—Es ¿En serio? —pregunto extrañada.

—Creo, que ya tienes la edad. Para acompañarme este año —le respondió él, en un tono bajo.

—¿Podemos llevar flores?—pregunto la pegaso, quitándole atención a su paleta.

—Siempre recojo algunas en el camino, aunque a tú madre nunca le gustaron mucho las flores cortadas. Le recordaban a la muerte.

Ese último dato llamo de inmediato la atención de Winter, de sobremanera. Era la primera cosa nueva, que conocía de su madre en mucho tiempo.

* * *

El manto nocturno trajo consigo pensamientos tan brillantes como las estrellas. La noche es ideal para la reflexión, ya que en ella se puede hallar calma, silencio y un aire frío y refrescante que despeja las espesas nubes que a veces pueden nublar la mente. Ahí, en la cama de su cuarto, se hallaba Winter Snow, mirando el techo con las cortinas de su ventana abiertas, dejando entrar la plateada luz de la luna, ¿Qué era ese misterioso y seductor secreto que se ocultaba de ella, en las sombras de las decisiones de su padre?

Tocan a la puerta con suavidad.

—Winter, ¿Estas despierta? —pregunto el señor Beam.

Esta no emitió respuesta alguna, se cubrió rápidamente con las sabanas hasta el cuello y se acomodo en la cama, para fingir estar durmiendo. Y esa fue la imagen que su padre vio cuando entre abrió la puerta, para ver a su hija. Cuando confirmo aquello, entro en la habitación y coloco sobre la mesita de noche, una vela que previamente había cargado sobre su lomo.

—Mi pequeña, mi querido tesoro. —el señor Beam poso su casco sobre la cabeza de su hija y la acaricio, aun estando ella consciente de lo que ocurría en su entorno.

Una lágrima se fugo desde los sentimientos paternos del enorme semental y se escapo por su mejilla izquierda.

—Debió ser tan duro para ti, estar solo conmigo. —se agacho y beso la frente de Winter, para luego tomar la vela y marcharse de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con suma delicadeza.

Cuando Winter Snow ya no sentía presencia alguna de su padre, miro la puerta de su cuarto con extrañeza mezclada con melancolía. Así fue como comenzó a llorar, sin que esta supiera el por qué. No estaba triste, pero el tono de voz de su padre era nuevo para ella. Parecía casi como si se estuviera disculpando con ella, y eso la confundía y apenaba al mismo tiempo. Él había sido un buen padre, lo quería mucho, y ahora estaba preocupada por él.

* * *

El viaje de padre e hija fue largo y algo sofocante por al calor. El cementerio del pueblo estaba irónicamente muy lejos del pueblo. Cuando Winter se canso de caminar, su padre la llevo sobre su enorme lomo, para así no caer en la necesidad de detenerse en algún sitio para descansar. El camino siguió su curso con naturalidad, pero fue muy silencioso. Cuando ya estaban cerca del lugar, el señor Beam recogió unas margaritas que estaban a los pies de un árbol, las cuales termino llevando Winter.

Una vez ya dentro del humilde cementerio, se podían apreciar todas las lapidas, algunas más opulentas que otras, pero al fin y al cabo tenían algo en común. Todas pertenecían a los muertos. Ahí también se podía ver a una que otra familia visitando o llorando a los suyos. El viendo recoge sus palabras y las susurra a quien quiera oírlas:

"_Esposo ¡Oh esposo mío! ¿Por qué me dejaste sola?"_

"_Si tan solo hubiera actuado más rápido, hermano perdóname por favor"_

"_Madre, aquí están tus preciosos nietos. Digan hola a la abuela"_

"_Hijo mío, te falle como padre. Pero no le fallare a tú hija, pase lo que pase"_

Cuando el señor Beam se detuvo, Winter Snow supo que a sus pies se encontraba la tumba de su madre. Cuando se bajo del lomo de su padre, dejo las flores a los pies de la lapida, la cual tenía inscrito "Adagio Bell" y debajo de su nombre había algo escrito que hizo al corazón de Winter Snow, partirse en dos. Se llevo un casco a la boca, y casi de inmediato de sus ojos afloraron lágrimas calientes, acompañadas de sollozos tempestuosos que eran ahogados para no llamar tanto la atención. El señor Beam contuvo a su hija entre sus cascos, mientras esta seguía llorando desconsoladamente.

"Amada esposa, cuya última acción fue traer a una querida y esperada hija"

—¿Mi madre murió por mi culpa? ¿Murió por traerme al mundo? —inquirió la pequeña, aferrada fuertemente a su padre.

—Ella murió porque quiso, ante cualquier consecuencia, traerte al mundo. Fue su deseo, fue nuestro deseo tenerte Winter —le corrigió el corcel.

—Ella murió por mi culpa, papá. Tú debes de odiarme por haber nacido —dichas estas palabras sumergió su rostro en el pelaje de su padre, llena de vergüenza hacia sí misma.

—¿Odiarte? Que tonterías dices —dijo el señor Beam, mientras acariciaba la melena de la pequeña pegaso, para tratar de calmarla.

—Por mi culpa mi madre, que era tú esposa ¡Murió! —insistió Winter.

—No te voy a mentir. Me sentí triste y destrozado cuando tu madre murió. Yo la amaba mucho, pero —El semental aparto el rostro de su hija para mirarla a los ojos—, cuando te vi por primera vez, el dolor fue disminuyendo con el pasar de los años hasta extinguirse por completo. Porque tú madre, vive en ti.

—Papá —murmuro ella, y el señor Beam le limpio las lagrimas con su casco.

—Me hizo realmente feliz poder criarte. Me hizo realmente feliz poder verte crecer, sana y fuerte. Como ella quería. —El corcel esbozo una sonrisa sincera y llena de amor -Nunca te lo dije, pero llamarte "Winter Snow" fue idea de ella.

Entonces, el rostro de Winter respondió al de su padre, y esbozo una sonrisa sincera. Del amor que se tenían nació un abrazo tan colorido como flores de primavera, tan cálido como el aire de verano, tan melancólico como hojas de otoño y tan firme como un clavel de invierno.

* * *

Desde esa visita al cementerio transcurrieron muchos días, la relación entre el señor Beam y su hija Winter Snow se fortaleció de una manera que los hacía inseparables. La pegaso, para que su padre no se rompiera el lomo día a día, haciendo el trabajo de media docena de ponies, comenzó a ayudarlo en la granja. Recolectaba las manzanas, las limpiaba y cuando tuviera la edad suficiente, el señor Beam le prometió enseñarle a hacer una deliciosa sidra de manzana. Cuando Winter concentraba en la tarea de clasificar las manzanas según su aspecto, se vio interrumpida por su padre.

—Winter, tengo que ir al otro pueblo —le dijo el señor Beam.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto ella.

—Tirar del arado se vuelto ya imposible. Tu abuelo tiraba de esa cosa, y hasta el día de hoy lo seguimos usando. Veré si en el pueblo vecino puedo conseguir alguno en mejor estado y a un buen precio —le respondió.

—Pero el pueblo vecino queda a casi tres horas a galope —objeto la pegaso.

—Lo sé, pero prometo regresar a tiempo para preparar la cena —dijo el semental, para luego acariciar la cabeza de su hija—. Yo soy el que debe preocuparse todo el tiempo por ti. Y tú darme problemas para ayudarte a solucionarlos.

—Prometo darte muchos problemas cuando vuelvas– Bromeo la potrilla.

—Siempre y cuando aprendas de ellos, todo estará bien. Cuida de la granja mientras no estoy.

—¡Lo hare papá! —respondió ella de manera enérgica.

Se abrazaron y el corcel siguió el camino de tierra que lo llevo hacia afuera de la granja. Winter Snow no dejo de mirar a su padre, hasta que inevitablemente la fauna bloqueo su vista de él. No tardo en continuar con su labor de clasificar las manzanas, mientras pensaba en el regreso de su padre.

* * *

Cuando cayó la noche sobre toda Equestria, el señor Beam ya estaba regresando de su misión en el pueblo vecino, afortunadamente consiguió hacer un trato con un anciano pony terrestre por un arado casi nuevo. Estaba seguro que con las ganancias del próximo mes, podría dar el primer pago que había prometido. Esperaba que Winter no se enfadara mucho con él, por no llegar a preparar la cena a tiempo, razón por lo cual galopaba a toda prisa en el camino de tierra de regreso a su comunidad. Sin embargo, algo en el camino llamo su atención, ya que frente a él había un tronco caído que anteriormente no estaba ahí, el cual tuvo que saltar con suma dificultad, ya que la poca luz lo hizo notarlo cuando este ya estaba a centímetros de él.

Cuando ya se vio del otro lado, se detuvo y miro hacia atrás.

—¿Qué rayos? ¿Quién dejaría un tronco a medio del camino, con esta oscuridad? —se pregunto enfadado, ya que de no haberlo notado a tiempo, pudo haber chocado contra el tronco y quedar inconsciente, ¡Y no es para menos! Después de todo, el semental iba a una velocidad en que resultaba difícil frenar.

Repentinamente escucho unos ruidos que venían de unos arbustos en la oscuridad. Después fueron unos árboles y seguidamente cinco sombras saltaron de entre la fauna, para terminar acorralándolo contra el tronco.

—_Que suerte. Uno de esos ponies de colores. Ya me estaba cansando de dislocarme la mandíbula con la carne de minotauro._

Se trataba de cinco enormes lobos, de negro pelaje y un brillo amenazante en sus ojos, que rompía con la oscuridad del lugar. Se acercaban despacio y sin parpadear al señor Beam, pero el lobo de en medio era el que sobre salía del resto, ya que era más grande que los demás.

–Odio que la comida me ponga problemas mientras la degusto. Así que te propongo que te quedes quieto, y déjanos ir directo a tu cuello para que no tengas que sentir a tus carnes siendo desgarradas- Le propuso el enorme lobo negro.

—¡Que generoso! —exclamo con sarcasmo el señor Beam—. Pero necesito de mis carnes para patear arboles.

El corcel dio un salto de tal modo, que termino impulsándose hundiendo la cabeza del enorme lobo en la tierra. Para al instante marcharse a toda prisa sin mirar atrás. Cuando el lobo mayor desenterró su rostro de la tierra, su temperamento estallo en una gran ira.

—¿Qué están esperando, imbéciles? —pregunto mirando a sus compañeros, los cuales no reaccionaron como debían—. ¡Síganlo!

El señor Beam galopaba lo más rápido que podía, sin embargo sabía perfectamente que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que lo alcanzaran, después de todo él estaba cansado, ellos eran más rápidos y podían ver mejor en la oscuridad. Así que se introdujo entre los árboles y la demás fauna, para ver si al menos ahí lograba perderlos o hallar donde esconderse. Pero no pensó que una vez ahí tendría menos visibilidad de la que ya tenía; y fue una tortura dar pasos sin poder ver lo que se ponía en frente, ya fuera una piedra o la raíz de un árbol.

—¡Pony! Maldito cobarde, ¡ven y enfréntame!

—Eso le pasa por negociar con la comida, jefe.

—¡Cierra la boca!

Repentinamente algo en la oscuridad inmovilizo al semental, al parecer una de sus extremidades traseras había quedado hecha prisionera por algo que no lograba ver. Era una especie de hueco rocoso en el suelo que lo lastimaba. Tiraba con todas sus fuerzas, para zafarse de aquel molesto aprieto, pero además de doloroso resultaba muy difícil y los lobos se acercaban cada vez más a él. Cuando logro finalmente liberarse era demasiado tarde, un lobo estaba lo suficientemente cerca para abalanzarse sin piedad sobre el corcel, pero cuando este pego el salto, el señor Beam lo recibió con una patada que lo envió varios metros hacia atrás, hasta impactar contra un árbol. Y curiosamente, para el pony no fue diferente a patear uno de sus manzanos, como todos los días.

Siguió avanzando hasta llegar a un claro en medio del bosque, donde la luz de la luna le permitía ver mejor su entorno. Desgraciadamente, algo afilado en la oscuridad del bosque le provoco una herida; y de esa herida broto sangre, sangre que podían olfatear los lobos. Así fue como los cuatro restantes no tardaron en dar con él, y ahora, podían verlo perfectamente.

—Que escurridizo para ser un pony. Quizá en otra vida fuiste una rata —le insulto el lobo mayor.

El señor Beam no respondió al insulto, solo le fue indiferente. Y esto irrito aun más al lobo.

—Mátenlo.

Tres de los cuatro lobos se movieron velozmente hacia el señor Beam y este espero el momento indicado para hacer cualquier movimiento. Al primero lo pateo con sus extremidades traseras, haciendo que chocara con su compañero, liberándose así de dos lobos que cayeron inconscientes. Pero desafortunadamente el tercero tuvo más suerte y logro abalanzarse sobre el pony, propinándole mordidas con un voraz apetito. El corcel, por su parte se movía de manera errática casi como si se tratase de un toro, el cual trata de liberarse de su jinete.

Hasta que el lobo ya no pudo sostenerse más y salió por los aires hasta caer al suelo y romperse la cabeza con una roca. Pero ya en ese punto, el señor Beam había perdido mucha sangre por las mordidas profundas y certeras que recibió.

—Impresionante —musito el ultimo lobo, el más grande e intimidante de los que en un principio, eran cinco caninos.

—Vete de una vez. Prueba suerte con los minotauros, porque conmigo no la tendrás.

—Tus amenazas no me importan. Y tampoco me importa el hecho de que hayas herido a mis imbéciles compañeros, solo me interesa que estas herido y cansado. Y eso para nosotros, es carne fácil.

El enorme lobo se lanzo al ataque, y cuando el corcel intento patearlo este se hizo a un lado, para luego abalanzarse y morderle el cuello con ferocidad arrancándole un pedazo de carne. La sangre no se hizo esperar y salpicaba el pasto bajo sus pies sin parar. Cuando el lobo se alejo, para masticar lo que había conseguido, miro como las extremidades del pony le fallaban y agachaba el cuerpo hasta que su cabeza toco el suelo.

—Qué pena que sean tercos para ser cazados. La carne de los ponies es deliciosa —dijo en canino, para luego tragar.

El lobo vio a su presa derrotada y decidió abalanzarse de nuevo, por otro bocado. Pero cuando este estaba a punto de volver a morder al corcel, este toma una piedra afilada con su boca y a uso de sus fuerzas restantes, corta el cuello del lobo cayendo este al suelo retorciéndose de dolor y ahogándose en su sangre hasta finalmente morir, inmortalizando una expresión llena de agonía.

El pony siguió perdiendo sangre a montones, se esforzaba por respirar y ya no podía mantenerse en pie, así que se arrastro por el suelo, usando sus extremidades delanteras, mientras dejaba un rastro rojo debajo de sí mismo. La vista comenzó a nublársele y cada vez la luz de vida en sus ojos, le abandonaba.

—_Siempre supe, que algún día tendría que morir._

El señor Beam continúo arrastrándose, y cuando levanto la vista, frente a él estaba su granja.

—_Pero aun así, debo regresar a casa. Debo regresar, porque ella…_

En la entrada de la granja vio a su hija Winter Snow, quien lo llamaba con su dulce voz; para poder abrazarlo.

—_Ella me está esperando._

Él estiro su casco, tratando de rozar esa dulce ilusión, tratando de capturar algo de la magia de aquella imagen, que lo hacía sollozar y a la vez le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante.

—_Le prometí que regresaría, se lo prometí, ¡Mi amada Adagio Bell! nuestra niña no se puede quedar sola._

Entonces detrás se si escucho unas pisadas. Eran los dos lobos que habían quedado inconscientes, y que ahora, se acercaban a él con mucha hambre y sed de venganza. El señor Beam se arrastro más rápido, la ilusión acariciaba sus sentidos, la ilusión estrujaba los buenos sentimientos de su corazón para hacer que se siguiera aferrando a esa imagen, a ese deseo ¡Oh ilusión bienhechora, como que gusta dar esperanza a los moribundos! ¿Sera clemencia? ¿Sera mofa?.

—_Winter…_—el corcel estiro una vez más su casco hacia la imagen angelical de su hija, y a uso de su último aliento murmuro—. _Te quiero._

Los dos lobos saltaron sobre el señor Beam y comenzaron a degustar con mordiscos voraces la carne del semental.

* * *

Esa misma noche, una potrilla aguardo con ansias la llegada de su padre, para así preparar juntos una deliciosa cena, con la que saciar su hambre. Pero por mucho que luchaba por no quedarse dormida sobre en sofá de la sala de estar, por mucho que mirara por la ventana o la puerta, su deseo no se cumplía y cayo en un tierno sueño, con las esperanzas de, al abrir los ojos, ver a su querido padre regañándola por no dormir en su cama.

* * *

**_Like si te gusta la historia a mi pagina de _Facebook_: Mond Dunkel MLP._**

_**No olviden dejar sus reviews. **_


	10. Ritt der Walküren

**.**

**Ritt der Walküren**

"_La noche tiene la culpa, la noche tiene la responsabilidad de este mal."_

El astro diurno ardía con sus furiosas flamas, llenas de un infinito disgusto e ira. La luna había traicionado al sol, las estrellas se habían burlado de la luz del día y escupido en sus designios divinos ¡Pisoteando sus deseos! ¡Privado de su destino! ¿Cómo se atreve la noche a hacerle frente de esa forma al día? Tonta, ingenua y maldita noche ¡Rebelde y celosa luna plateada! ¿Qué no sabes cuál es tu lugar?, el timón de la historia ahora a girado hacia aguas misteriosas.

La princesa Celestia yacía sentada sobre su trono, con una mirada inquieta y perturbada. Frente a ella, su hermana menor le había confesado una gran verdad, que daría un punto y aparte en su relación familiar.

—_Imbécil… _—murmuro Celestia, con la mirada clavada en el piso.

—Hice lo que creía correcto —afirmo la princesa de la noche, mirando a su hermana con porte real—. Aunque, por alguna razón, no puedo recordar con claridad todos los hechos que tuvieron lugar, dentro de esa gigantesca caverna.

—¿Hacer lo correcto? ¿Por qué no vas por la vida, haciendo lo que crees correcto? ¿No sería interesante, saber a que nos lleva todo eso? —pregunto con sarcasmo Celestia—. ¡No me digas esas tonterías! ¿Condenar a Equestria a sus tiempos donde un pan con mantequilla era lujo de señores, te parece que es lo correcto? Esto es traición al ejercito, tendremos que mover muchos hilos para resguardarnos las espadas ahora.

—Estas exagerando.

La princesa Celestia se levanto de su trono, con una expresión intimidante y sus alas extendidas por completo, dejando apreciar sus elegantes y largas plumas blancas. Bajo lentamente de su trono, mientras mantenía la mirada clavada en su hermana menor.

—¿Exagerar? Tú y yo estuvimos durante esa terrible época, sabes de lo que hablo —dijo Celestia—, de no ser por mí, Equestria seguiría sumergida en una tierra estéril, sin vida y amenazada constantemente por especies subdesarrolladas.

—De no ser por nosotras… —susurro Luna.

—¿Qué dijiste? —pregunto Celestia con incredulidad.

—¡De no ser por nosotras! —exclamo Luna, corrigiendo a su hermana mayor—. Tú no eres la única princesa que tiene Equestria, el día es tan importante como la noche así que deja tu vanidad a un lado.

—Por favor… —dijo con ironía la deidad del sol, adoptando una sonrisa altanera—. El día nunca será tan importante como la noche, ¿En serio vamos a discutir esto de nuevo? ¿Quién se pondría a construir una casa, durante la noche? ¿Quién trabajaría las nuevas tierras de Equestria durante la noche?, solo para dormir y nada más. La oscuridad le debe su existencia a la luz.

—Es suficiente hermana mayor, ponle fin de una vez a tus palabras venenosas —le dijo Luna, enfadándose.

—Después de lo que le hiciste a Winter Snow, lastimando y arruinando el prometedor futuro que tenia este reino. Sé que no sabes cuál es tu lugar aquí, así que tengo que recordártelo; aunque no te guste oírlo.

—Cuando nuestros padres nos encomendaron el futuro de su creación mortal. No quisieron decir que debíamos convertirnos en un imperio, tomando lo que es de todos los demás.

La princesa Celestia miro a su hermana asombrada. Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que la contradecía en temas tan importantes y trascendentes para ambas. Sin embargo, su postura era firme, la tierra tendría que romperse para hacer ceder la posición que tenia respecto a asuntos más allá de lo mortal.

—Nosotros no tenemos nada, absolutamente nada, que ver con los otros padres de la creación, ¡Solo respondimos a los nuestros!, la verdad que debes tener presente siempre, no solo tu lugar en el reino, sino en lo divino. Nuestros padres, nuestro reino y nuestros ponies. Nada más importa.

Luna observo a su hermana, irreconocible a sus ojos. Su dulce apariencia, contrastaba por completo con la amargura de sus ideas. No quería que esto llegara a una pelea causando una ruptura irreparable entre ambas, así que dejo de lado la tristeza que le provocaban las palabras de la deidad del sol, y finalmente tomo una determinación para acabar de una vez por todas con esta desagradable discusión.

—No me quedare aquí escuchando más ofensas de tu parte. Me retiro a mis aposentos, hermana mayor. —Luna se dio media vuelta completamente indignada—. Llámame si requieres de mi presencia para algo más, que no sea recibir ataques de tu ego- Agrego, sin mirar atrás.

–¡No hemos terminado de hablar Luna!¡Tenemos que reorganizar el poder dentro de las altas instancias del ejercito, para salvar nuestros gloriosos traseros! —grito Celestia, de forma altanera.

—Tu tienes más casco para asuntos militares. Ya nos hemos dicho todo lo que se tenía que decirse, y más —le corrigió ella, para luego cerrar las enormes puertas de un fuerte portazo.

Celestia se quedo sola, con la boca abierta. Tenía nuevos sentimientos negativos encontrados hacia su hermana menor, pero estos poco a poco fueron perdiendo intensidad hasta quedar en nada. En su lugar, tomo posición un profundo arrepentimiento producto de lo ocurrido. Celestia se imagino cómo debe haber sido para Luna tener que haber escuchado tan hirientes palabras por parte suya, y además el haber demostrado una faceta tan desagradable de su persona. Bajo la cabeza con vergüenza y sentó sus posaderas de regreso a su trono para reflexionar.

—_Para los ojos de la historia, Winter Snow desapareció y punto final. Las hermanas nobles desconocen por completo que le ocurrió. Desconocen por completo una serie de cosas, que sucedieron durante su dirección _—pensó para sus adentros, sintiéndose observada por los padres del destino.

Una semana después.

El panorama politico y militar de Equestria, en tan solo unos días, fue brutalmente golpeado por los aires del cambio. Ministros fueron destituidos de sus cargos sin muchas explicaciones, así mismo como altos mandos de la cúpula de poder militar equino. Parecía haber una purga silenciosa y por medio del papel, que cortaba las cabezas más arraigadas en el pensamiento de Winter Snow, así mismo, como a aquellos que todavía insistían en seguir buscándola. Tales transformaciones del circulo más influyente en todo el reino, significo una terrible eventualidad para la guardia secreta, que poco a poco se desvinculaba de la esfera de poder administrativo del reino. Esto ultimo llego a tales extremos, que otras ramas del ejercito de Equestria, las cuales nunca se habían entrometido en asuntos de las ponies de hierro

—No puedo creer que esperaran a toda la guardia secreta, para informarme de algo tan delicado —dijo la capitana Aradia—. ¡Ustedes no pueden hacerme esto!

—Claro que podemos, señorita Aradia —dijo el capitán de la guardia diurna—. No solo contamos con el apoyo de sus majestades, sino con el apoyo del consejo militar.

—La Guardia Secreta, es un apéndice dentro del cuerpo militar —dijo el capitán Barnabas de la guardia nocturna—. Ya no existe autoridad alguna que ampare la protección especial, con la que contaban sus miembros hasta ahora. Vamos a tomar las riendas y como buen militar que es, obedecerá.

La joven pegaso se sentía impotente ante las palabras de sus supuestos "colegas" de oficio. La guardia secreta no solo había servido fielmente al reino desde su fundación, sino que hizo el trabajo que ningún militar dentro de Equestria quería hacer. Ellas, con sus propios cascos habían hecho la labor más sucia dentro de la guerra; el trabajo que todos despreciar y del que no quieren oír, pero del que la mayoría se beneficiaba. Entre esas labores estaban los sabotajes, ejecuciones, sobornos, secuestros y tortura para obtener información. Todo eso en nombre del pueblo equino, pero ahora las autoridades les hacen la vista indiferente, tratándolas como si fueran poca cosa.

—Mi generalísima Winter Snow jamás hubiera permitido este atropello, a una fuerza que ha servido al reino, como solo nosotras lo hemos hecho —alego Aradia, cayendo en la melancolía al pronunciar un nombre que significaba tanto para ella.

—¡La generalísima Winter Snow está muerta! —exclamo el capitán Barnabas.

—¡Retráctese ahora mismo! —grito la pegaso desenfundando su gladius y apuntándola al capitán nocturno.

—Ni lo piense, capitana —le dijo el capitán diurno—. Este no es el lugar ni el momento para perder los estribos.

—Mi generalísima no está muerta, regresara. Nosotras la encontraremos y cuando vea lo que están haciendo, se arrepentirán de haber puesto un pie en este lugar sagrado para la elite de la Guardia Secreta. —Aradia regreso su gladius a su funda y trato de calmarse un poco.

—Pataletas de potrilla. Se puede apreciar el efecto que trae a alguien tan joven, un cargo que requiere de tanta disciplina —le dijo el capitán Barnabas—. Jamás entendí como la generalísima Winter Snow pudo nombrarla a usted capitana de algo.

De todas las palabras dichas hasta el momento, las últimas palabras del capitán Barnabas son las primeras que considera realmente graciosas, casi irónicas. Razón por lo cual, deja escapar unas risitas de entre sus labios.

—Al contrario de usted, yo no adopte el ser soldado. Yo nací para ello, toda mi vida fue orientada para convertirme en la excelencia dentro del ámbito militar.

—¿Y eso qué? —pregunto el capitán Barnabas—. La diferencia entre usted y yo sigue siendo la más obvia. Usted tiene un cargo que no le corresponde, pero el mío esta justamente donde debe estar.

—No, no señor —le dijo Aradia sonriéndole—. La diferencia entre usted y yo, es que usted se hizo capitán. Yo nací para serlo.

—Ya basta de charla absurda. Si no me equivoco, ya deberíamos haber hecho el comunicado hace media hora. —saco a relucir el capitán diurno.

* * *

La Guardia Secreta, había sido convocada una vez más en el gran "Salón Canterlot" donde sus tres mil quinientos (y otros cientos de miembros nuevos) esperaron con paciencia firmes a cualquier orden. El silencio era inquietante, ya que la razón de su convocatoria no les había sido informada ni a sus jefas de batallón, ni a sus líderes de escuadrón. La capitana Aradia guardo el motivo, hasta que tuviera a cada una de sus ponies ahí presentes para escucharla.

Pero al cabo de media hora, la razón pasó a segundo plano, ya que los capitanes de la guardia diurna y la guardia nocturna, estaban ahí junto a su capitana Aradia. Lo primero que pensaron, era que se trataba de uno de esos casos extraordinarios, ¿Qué hacían dos machos en un sitio donde se les tenía prohibido entrar?, asumieron que era por el poder de sus cargos militares, sin embargo eso chocaba con la autoridad de la Generalísima Winter Snow.

_"La Generalísima ya no está"_

La capitana Aradia se poso delante del podio, con una expresión era terrible en su rostro. Ella silencio y miro unos cortos segundos a sus soldados, tratando se imaginarse su reacción, una vez sea dicha la última palabra. Era decepcionante, no poder corresponder tan satisfactoriamente a sus esfuerzos, como lo hacía antes.

—Guardia Secreta de Equestria —hablo Aradia—. Antes que nada, agradezco su presencia hoy aquí, fue muy repentino y sé que debían cumplir con un sin número de obligaciones. Desde la desaparición de nuestra querida líder, las cosas en Equestria han cambiado, tanto en el ámbito político, como económico. Hoy, dos grandes autoridades del reino vienen aquí a anunciarles uno de esos cambios.

La pegaso volvió a guardar silencio y mirar unos segundos a sus ponies.

—Guarden siempre la esperanza, y la voluntad de seguir adelante a pesar de las adversidades. Si algo debe ser recordado de nosotras, es la voluntad de vivir, y de morir por algo que es más grande que nosotras. Lo que digamos, puede hacerse polvo en las páginas de la historia, pero lo que hagamos perdurara para la eternidad– Dichas estas últimas palabras, se hizo a un lado, dejando a los capitanes tomar su lugar en el podio.

—Que lindas palabras, capitana Aradia. Se nota que su mentora dejo en usted el don de la oratoria —le dijo de manera sarcástica el unicornio Barnabas.

—Primero que nada —hablo el capitán diurno—. El alto mando del ejército cree que la Guardia Secreta se ha tomado demasiadas libertades, incluso durante el liderazgo de la desaparecida generalísima Winter Snow.

—Es muy poco lo que sabe el ejército y las princesas sobre sus funciones —hablo el capitán de la guardia nocturna -Es por eso, que desde este instante, la Guardia Secreta se dedicara únicamente a ser la guardia de la capital del reino, mientras que se investiga más a fondo sus actividades y las futuras funciones que puede desempeñar.

—Desde ahora —hablo nuevamente el capitán diurno—. Los cuarteles de la Guardia Secreta están bajo supervisión de las guardias de sus majestades, Celestia y Luna. Se desecharan algunas reglas, que impiden la buena convivencia y se aplicaran algunas nuevas, que tomaran lugar dentro de poco.

—Y cabe mencionar, que las únicas autoridades a las que responden ahora la Guardia Secreta, son las princesas Celestia y Luna. No se asignara a nadie más, con un titulo similar al de la generalísima Winter Snow, para hacerse cargo de esta milicia —Término de comunicar el capitán Barnabas.

El enorme estandarte de la guardia secreta, que se encontraba detrás de los capitanes (el cual era la silueta de alicornio blanco en un fondo negro), se desvaneció de repente por magia del capitán Barnabas. Para al cabo de unos segundos, tomar su lugar el estandarte de Equestria, donde se podían apreciar a las dos hermanas del día y de la noche.

—El tiempo, en que una milicia era casi una secta, se ha terminado en este mismísimo instante. Equestria está sobre todas las cosas, incluso sobre las creencias de esta milicia y sobre todo, de su fundadora —dijo el capitán de la guardia diurna, retirándose junto con el capitán Barnabas.

Cada movimiento, cada palabra había quedado grabado en las mentes de cada pony. Y así seria hasta el momento de su muerte. Aun no entendían, o quizá no querían entender, como ellas que pertenecían, como cito muchas veces Winter Snow a una "elite privilegiada sin comparación", fueran tratadas como los voluntarios de las colonias en el norte de Equestria. Querían respuestas, querían explicaciones, pero todo lo que obtuvieron fue el aleteo de las alas de su capitana, marchándose del lugar sin mirar atrás. Ante esta acción, la figura de autoridad que seguía en la jerarquía tomo la palabra para calmar un poco a las yeguas.

* * *

Aradia se había retirado a su despacho, donde puso sobre la perilla de su puerta un pequeño cartel colgando de un hilo con las palabras: No molestar. Necesitaba de soledad, su mentora le dijo que en la soledad ella obtuvo sus más sublimes y transcendentales ideas. Ahora ella necesitaba de lo mismo, para así ingeniar alguna manera de afrontar esta situación que actualmente está viviendo, poniendo de su parte la máxima reflexión posible, para así no equivocarse.

Sin embargo, eso no iba a poder ser por ahora.

—Mi capitana, ¿está ahí mi capitana?

—Teniente —murmuro con rabia la pegaso—. ¿Qué no vio el letrero?

—Lo sé, pero quería hablar con usted. Lo que ocurrió nos tiene a todas muy perturbadas.

Aradia, quizá por compasión o tal vez por comprensión, decidió hablar con su teniente. Dejo que la pony entrara al despacho con toda confianza, incluso la invito a tomar una jarra de sidra, proveniente de un barril que estaba en una esquina. Como se trataba de su capitana, la pony de tierra no tuvo más opción que aceptar encantada, y se sentó frente al escritorio de Aradia, un poco intimidada, ya que no dejaba de ser su superior.

Era cierto que la capitana y su teniente, no hablaban mucho. Ni si quiera se podía decir que era amiga, pero eran hermanas de una misma gran fuerza. Así que vio en aquella pony, la oportunidad de desahogar algunas cosas que tenia guardadas en su corazón. Cosas que pesaban mucho, y que aveces la sofocaban.

—Sabe teniente, cuando yo era niña, fui cuidada por un visionario amante de los bits. Yo quería ser empresaria como él, una gran señora de la industria y el comercio como él quería serlo algún día —comento Aradia.

La teniente, quien tomo la mitad de la sidra de un trago para agarrar algo de valor, se animo a preguntar:

—¿Y por qué no siguió ese sueño?

—¿Es en serio? —pregunto la pegaso con indignación -No lo puedo creer, ¿Acaso no leíste la autobiografía de la generalísima Winter Snow?

Ante esa pregunta, la pony de tierra solo esbozo una sonrisa que revelaba su ignorancia sobre la autobiografía de su comandante supremo. Aradia por su parte, se masajeo las sienes tratando de tolerar tal falta de conocimiento, de una miembro de la milicia que tiene como fundadora a la escritora del libro.

—No llegue a esa página —se intento justificar la teniente, pero la verdad era que ni si quiera conocía el título del libro.

—Está bien, te ilustrare. Yo no seguí ese sueño, porque le prometí a la generalísima Winter Snow, que mi vida la dedicaría a servirle. Y la mejor forma de hacerlo era siendo parte de lo que ella quería crear.

—¿Qué la ataba a cumplir una promesa como esa? No es fácil renunciar a los sueños… bien lo sé yo, que quería ser pastelera, pero se me quema hasta un vaso con agua.

Aradia dejo escapar una pequeña risita por ese último comentario. Se sentía bien reír, últimamente casi nada le hacía gracia de una manera infantil, como lo hicieron las palabras de su teniente. Ahora se alegraba de haberla hecho pasar.

—Déjame contarte una pequeña historia.

Muchos años atrás.

"En ese entonces no sabía que era el cielo, mucho menos la tierra. Era solo una vida que ignoraba todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. No tenía idea de los tormentos de mi madre, mucho menos de la pony que salvaría mi vida_"_

Shine Luster había tenido la oportunidad de tambalear la pequeña mesa que estaba a su lado, haciendo que el cuchillo que estaba sobre esta se cayera. Lamentablemente, junto con ello también se cayeron unos platos y unas velas apagadas, provocando un estruendoso ruido en el sótano. Sin embargo, el cuchillo estuvo al alcance de Winter Snow, para tomarlo con sus dientes y de esa manera, tratar de cortar la soga que la mantenía prisionera a la viga de la casa.

—¿Escucharte eso hermano?

—¡Sí! Creo que vino del sótano Bucht, será mejor que vaya a echar un vistazo, no será que esas niñas tontas rompieran algo.

—Pero si están atadas.

—Es un buen punto.

El corazón de ambas palpito a mil por hora mientras escuchaban los pasos de los sementales sobre sus cabezas. Se movían directo a la puerta del sótano, así que Winter, aunque se hizo sangrar las encías de la fuerza con que mordió y movió el cuchillo, logro victoriosamente cortar la soga que la aprisionaba, para levantarse del suelo y rápidamente ir a auxiliar a Shine Luster. Sin embargo, cuando la pegaso intentaba cortar la soga, sintió una la llave en la cerradura de la puerta, haciendo que sus nervios se pusieran de punta.

—Rápido, por favor apresúrate —le suplico la pony terrestre, a lo que Winter escupió el cuchillo y con un tirón feroz con sus dientes, libero a su amiga.

Winter Snow intento que la pony se pusiera sobre sus cascos, pero como resultaba muy difícil para ella la levanto sobre su lomo para así ambas ir a la ventanilla del sótano. Dejo a Shine Luster sobre un pequeño mueble debajo de la ventanilla, para así la pegaso salir primero (a duras penas) y luego ofrecer ambos cascos a la pony terrestre, para así ella poder salir después de Winter Snow.

—Vamos, sube, con más fuerza —le dijo Winter Snow, jalando de los cascos de su amiga.

Pero no tardaron en percatarse de que el hinchado vientre de la pony terrestre, hacía imposible que saliera por tan pequeña abertura; y sin darse cuenta, ambos sementales ya habían llegado al sótano.

—¡Tómala Bucht! —le ordeno su hermano mayor, a lo que este tomo las extremidades traseras de la pony terrestre, mientras Winter tiraba con todas sus fuerzas de las extremidades delanteras.

Shine Luster comenzó a gritar, no solo por el miedo, sino también por el dolor que le causaba ser tratada como una especie de muñeco de trapo, al que pueden jalar de sus extremidades hasta que la tela se gaste. Mientras tanto, el unicornio de tirantes negros, Leder, subió las escaleras rápidamente para atrapar del otro lado a Winter Snow.

—Vamos, solo un poco más. Resiste te lo suplico —le dijo la pegaso, intentando ganarle al semental.

—Es suficiente —le dijo Shine Luster—. No quiero lastimar a mi hijo antes de que siquiera vea el mundo.

—¡No te rindas! —le dijo Winter Snow, llorando por la impotencia de no poder hacer algo mejor.

—Huye de aquí Winter, sal de aquí antes de que te atrapen.

—¡NO! —grito ella—. Te dije que saldríamos de aquí, y vamos a salir de aquí.

Shine Luster sonrió, mientras que unas lágrimas se apoderaban de sus ojos.

—Estoy viendo el cielo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo —dichas estas palabras soltó los cascos de la pegaso y se dejo atrapar por Bucht.

Winter Snow soltó un grito ahogado ante tal acción imprudente, pero antes de si quiera tratar de hacer algo para corregir la situación, sus oídos la alertaron de otro semental. La puerta de la casa había sido abierta y Leder galopaba a toda prisa para atraparla.

—_Perdóname._

Sin perder más tiempo, la pegaso también se echo a galope rápido, pensó que entre los manzanos no podría verla así que salto una pequeña cerca blanca e intento perder al unicornio de tirantes negros, entre tantos árboles. Pero por desgracia para ella, el unicornio podía iluminar el camino con una chispa de su cuerno, además de distinguir las huellas en la tierra, siguiéndole el paso a la joven pegaso.

La persecución duro tanto, que ambos llegaron ver las escasas luces del pueblo más cercano a la granja.

—Winter, querida no huyas. Te perdono por intentar escapar, te prometo que no te haré nada malo —vociferaba el unicornio, conforme seguía a la pony.

Por otro lado, la pegaso ignoraba por completo las palabras de su perseguidor. Cuando ella estuvo más cerca del pueblo, pudo divisar la sombra de un edificio más grande que todos los demás que había en el pueblo; era enorme, mucho más que una casa o un granero. Sin pensarlo fue a verlo más de cerca y pudo apreciar una pequeña ventanita que daba al piso inferior de aquel edificio. Winter Snow estaba muy cansada, y aquel lugar parecía lo suficientemente grande como para esconderse, así que entro ahí y cuando lo hizo cayó sobre unos instrumentos musicales que hicieron un gran estruendo. Estaba muy oscuro, pero la luz de la luna iluminaba lo suficiente para percatarse de que se trataban de platillos y clarinetes.

—Winter ¿donde estas querida?, Ven aquí, solo quiero que hablemos un poco.

Las orejas de la pegaso se pusieron de punta y se movió rápidamente entre las sombras, golpeándose con una que otra cosa, hasta hallar escondite detrás de unas cajas. Jadeaba por el cansancio y tenía la ilusión de poder pasar la noche ahí, para así en la mañana, una vez con más luz, poder buscar ayudar para salvar a Shine Luster.

* * *

"Esa noche, en ese teatro, mi querida mentora me relato como su alma se sumergió en un destino providencial. Lo describe muy bien en su autobiografía: Fue el momento más sublime de toda mi existencia, marco un antes y un después en mi vida._"_

* * *

Las pisadas en la tierra terminaron por delatar a Winter Snow, y el unicornio de tirantes negros al seguirlas lo guiaron a una enlodada ventana de un edificio. Entro con un poco de dificultar debido a su gran tamaño y una vez ahí, ilumino todo el lugar con la chispa de su cuerno. Winter Snow tenía miedo, no solo por el pony, sino que la chispa en su cuerno era de un color rojo muy intimidante, causando sombras espeluznantes.

—Winter, sal de donde te escondas. Se acabo el juego de corre hasta que te atrape.

Cuando todo parecía perdido, algo ocurrió. Un sonido muy fuerte y abrazador comenzó a escucharse sobre las cabezas de ambos. Un sonido que hacía a los tablones e instrumentos del lugar temblar con su sola presencia. ¡Violines! ¡Oh violines malvados, que hacen a Winter Snow tirar desesperadamente de sus cabellos, tratando de acallar su enfermo sonido!

"_Mi cuerpo se retorcía en el suelo, junto con mi cordura. Mi pelaje estaba como el de un erizo y mis ojos desorbitados por completo. No entendía que tenía la combinación de esos instrumentos, que provocaba en mí una sensación tan degolladora."_

Ella se tapo los oídos con exasperación. ¡Los instrumentos! Los instrumentos la golpeaban sin misericordia; los trombones y trompetas hacían a su corazón saltar furiosamente dentro de su pecho, mientras que clarinetes, violonchelos, oboes, y flautas la asfixiaban privándola del valioso aire. Se sentía violentada, pero extrañamente, también afloraba en ella una excitación desbordante.

"_La Cabalgata de las Valkirias. Ese era el nombre de esa música enferma. Entre los sonidos de los instrumentos, me acechaba la oscuridad más tenebrosa. Yo era su presa, intente huir de ese monstruo desde los tiernos años de mi infancia, cada instante de mi vida hice todo lo posible para que no me alcanzara ese depredador que me buscaba por las noches de soledad. Pero fui corriendo a sus garras y cuando me tuvo vulnerable frente a él, me devoro el alma sin compasión alguna."_

Cuando Winter Snow escucho un tambor redoblante, sus ojos quedaron en blanco y se incorporo del suelo erguida, sobre sus extremidades traseras. De ahí en adelante y mirando hacia arriba, comenzó a mover los cascos de una manera rabiosa y vertiginosa, como si estuviera acariciando el aire, o rasgando cielos invisibles con la punta de sus cascos.

"_En mis pensamientos entendí la motivación de esa bestia, para acecharme todos esos años. Ahora sabía el porqué, de vigilarme a través de los cristales de mi ventana mientras dormía plácidamente sobre mi cama, ¡Me amaba, me necesitaba!, quería fornicar con mi mente y dejar dentro de mi conciencia, la semilla de la caja de pandora. Despertar en mi instintos de... ¿Mis antepasados quizá? ¿O lo que permanecía hasta el momento inerte dentro de mi?"_

La música seguía su curso, y el semental sonría incrédulo ante la reciente demostración de locura, por parte de la pegaso. .

"_¡La cabalgata! ¡La cabalgata de las valkirias! ¡__Ritt der Walküren!"_

Repentinamente Winter Snow abrió sus alas y salto sobre el unicornio tirándolo al suelo, una vez ahí, mordió su cuello arrancándole la yugular de un mordisco feroz. Este hizo a Winter a un lado, usando su magia, para luego llevarse los cascos a la herida, tratando de detener el sangrado usando un hechizo de curación básica. Pero antes de si quiera tener la mínima posibilidad de hacer algo eficaz al respecto, la pegaso volvió a abalanzarse sobre él, mordiéndole la cara mientras este gritaba en completa agonía y sufrimiento.

_"Todo era un huracán en mi interior, donde en cuyo ojo, se libraba una sangrienta y despiadada guerra. Mis actos eran ambientados por Ritt der Walküren, mientras mi alma se hacía cenizas ¡Oh como me gustaba!. Cuando finalmente ese asqueroso unicornio murió, me levante y surgí de entre esas cenizas, como gloriosa ave fénix. Entonces mire mi flanco y note que, curiosamente, había obtenido mi cutie mark. Una cutie mark, que en un principio no entendí el porqué de su apariencia; eran las hermosas espadas cruzadas atadas con un listón rojo."_

* * *

La teniente escuchaba impresionada el relato de su capitana, con la boca abierta. Pero tras hablar tanto, esta tomo un trago de su sidra para refrescar su boca. En ese corto receso, la pony de tierra vio su oportunidad para preguntar una duda que piñizcaba su curiosidad.

—¿Qué bestia era, a la que se refería?, Entiendo que la música hiciera que algo despertara dentro de ella, algo indescriptiblemente poderoso, pero… ¿Qué era?

Aradia dejo su jarra sobre su escritorio.

—El filo negro de la inteligencia —le respondió la capitana.

Sin embargo, la teniente no entendió.

—Ella decía, que la inteligencia en seres vivos, es una espada de doble filo. Y uno de esos filos es el que siempre intenta cortarnos. Para nuestra desgracia, ese filo también es desproporcionadamente grande, mientras que el otro filo de la espada, que se supone es todo lo bueno que podemos llegar a hacer y pensar; es una mera ilusión que llamamos "moral" y "decencia". Ninguna de las otras criaturas, carentes de la capacidad de pensar, ha hecho tanto daño como las que si son capaces de crear una idea.

—Entonces, eso quiere decir, que nuestra verdadera naturaleza siempre ha sido malvada —inquirió la teniente.

Aradia pensó unos momentos la pregunta. La verdad, era que muchas de las cosas que decía su mentora, no lograba entenderlas del todo. Solo ella podía comprenderse. Mientras que todos eran insignificantes lagos de pensamiento, ella era un mar eterno de ello. Cuando finalmente se decidió a hablar, dejo escapar unas palabras, que ya no tienen sentido mantener en las sombras.

—Hay algo que está escrito en el libro. Lo cual, esta descrito muy vagamente, casi como si fuera una mera mención restandole la verdadera importancia que debería tener. Y eso es, lo que vio mi generalísima, mientras escuchaba esa música. —La mirada de Aradia se clavo en una esquina de su despacho.

—¿Qué es lo que vio mientras escuchaba _Ritt der Walküren? _—pregunto con desasosiego la pony terrestre.

—Ella, lo describe como una entidad, un alicornio enorme y completamente blanco, que estaba mirándola, donde se dividían dos caminos diferentes.

"_Un monstruo equino de ojos rojos, del pelaje más blanco y puro que puedes llegar a imaginar. Mucho más alto que las princesas y sin boca. Me decía cosas con el pensamiento y también me mostraba imágenes terribles"_

Aradia tomo otro trago de su jarra, mientras intentaba controlar una sensación que la inquietaba desde la punta de sus cascos, hasta su cabeza.

—La entidad revelo frente sus ojos el futuro, o al menos eso se supone que era el futuro, una serie de acontecimientos horribles. Ella pregunto si podía hacer algo al respecto, para cambiar las cosas, pregunta que en las paginas del libro no esta, por lo que es tomado como una insignificante alucinación.

—¿Qué respondió la entidad?

—Le ofreció morir ahí, y vivir de otra forma. O seguir viviendo, extendiendo esa vida hasta el momento de su inevitable muerte. —Aradia tomo otro trago de la jarra—. Cuando intento cuestionar el primer camino, él le dijo: _¿Como podrías renacer, sin antes haber quedado reducida a cenizas?_

Dichas esas palabras, en la habitación se produjo un silencio de ultratumba. Hasta que la capitana Aradia, trago saliva para pronunciar las palabras, que unidas, significaban un punto de inflexión en la vida de la pony que más había llegado a admirar. Y que de haber sido diferente, su vida también hubiera resultado distinta.

—Ella, decidió morir y vivir de otra forma.

* * *

Al cabo de unas horas, Winter Snow regreso a la granja, caminando como un alma en pena. Se limpio la boca y el pelaje con un charco de agua sucia, que encontró en el camino. Cuando entro a la casa sus ojos no vieron a nadie, pero las luces de las velas seguían encendidas. Se dirigió a la cocina y encontró unos baldes llenos de agua teñida de rojo, además de algunos trapos manchados del mismo color. Acto seguido, escucho un alarido estrepitoso que venía de debajo de la casa, a lo que la pegaso se acerco a la mesa de la cocina y tomo con sus dientes un cuchillo inmenso que ahí reposaba, para al instante galopar rápidamente en dirección al sótano.

—Resiste, solo un poco más. Tienes que aguantar.

—¡Se siente horrible!, me estoy destrozando por dentro.

Cuando ella bajo las escaleras, ni si quiera se tomo un segundo para apreciar la situación, abalanzándose con toda la velocidad que le permitían sus alas, sobre el semental Bucht. Este, al ser tomado por sorpresa cayó al suelo, golpeándose la cabeza. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando Winter Snow le enterró el cuchillo en la garganta. Al final, este término ahogándose con su propia sangre, grabándose en sus ojos el rostro de la pegaso.

—Winter, ayúdame… necesito ayuda.

Detrás de ella estaba Shine Luster, en plena labor de parto, sobre unos almohadones que servían para facilitarle el trabajo. Ciertamente, se había horrorizado por lo que sus ojos presenciaron, pero el dolor del parto nublaba el interés sobre cualquier cosa que no fuera su hijo. Winter Snow se acerco a auxiliar a su amiga, y estuvo el resto de esa noche moviendo de un lado a otro baldes con agua fría y trapos. Hasta que finalmente en la mañana, con el sol en lo alto del cielo, ocurrió lo que tenía que ocurrir. Un infantil llanto se apodero de todo el lugar, en los cascos de Winter Snow, yacía una pegaso recién nacida, con los ojos cerrados.

—Es... es una potrilla, es… es mi hija… es, es mía. —Shine Luster débilmente extendió sus cascos para poder sentir a su hija sobre su pecho—. Mi, potrilla…

Cuando finalmente pudo tener al fruto de su vientre entre sus cascos y mirar a aquella pequeña y frágil criaturita, comenzó a acariciar su melena con lentitud y cariño. Sentía dentro de ella el cálido amor maternal, que llenaba su ser, de una infinita felicidad de haber conseguido traer al mundo, a algo tan inocente y puro. Sin embargo, los movimientos y gestos de Shine Luster cada vez eran más lentos, más cansados y agotadores. Esto se hacía cada vez más obvio a los ojos de Winter Snow.

—Sé que debe haber sido un esfuerzo terriblemente agotador, pero me estoy preocupando. No te vez nada bien.

—No me siento bien. Me siento terrible. —A pesar de decir esas palabras, la pony terrestre tenía una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro—. Quiero dormir, estoy muy, muy cansada.

—No te preocupes, descansa. Yo cuidare de ella mientras descansas.

—Lo sé —le dijo Shine Luster—. Sé que la cuidaras.

Dichas esas palabras, los cascos de la pony cayeron al suelo abatidos, sin tener las fuerzas suficientes para mantenerlos sobre su hija. La luz en sus ojos comenzó a apagarse poco a poco, mientras sus parpados se cerraban lentamente.

—¿Qué te pasa? Oye —Winter Snow tomo un paño húmedo y comenzó a refrescar la frente de la pony, pero se sorprendió cuando sintió que su frente estaba ardiendo.

Rápidamente trajo agua limpia del pozo y comenzó a cambiar los trapos fríos conforme se calentaban, sobre la frente de Shine Luster. Pero para su lamentar, al cabo de unas horas de vigilar y preocuparse de cambiar los trapos, algo terrible ocurrió. Intento despertarla por todos los medios, ya que su cuerpo no se movía, ni si quiera sentía aire salir de su nariz.

* * *

—Su madre murió, capitana —inquirió la teniente.

—Así es, mi madre me dio a luz y murió al traerme al mundo. Ella era aun una niña cuando me tuvo, fue un esfuerzo gigantesco para alguien tan joven y en ese estado —le respondió Aradia—. Me da escalofríos pensar, que hubiera sido de mi, en cascos de esos asquerosos hermanos.

La jarra de ambas estaba vacía de sidra. Ya no la necesitaban para hablar con confianza y transparencia.

—Lo siento mucho —le dijo la pony de tierra -No tenía idea, debió ser muy duro.

—Realmente no lo sé. Todo lo que sé de ella, lo escuche de la generalísima; y ella tampoco sabía mucho de mi madre, salvo por lo que compartieron en ese terrible lugar.

Aradia se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia un busto de la generalísima Winter Snow. Detrás de aquel busto, precioso un interruptor que dio paso a la abertura de una pequeña trampilla en la pared. Ahí, se podía apreciar unos boletos para el teatro y unos permisos especiales, que facultaban a su dueño para desligarse de sus respectivas obligaciones.

—¿Quiere escuchar una música enferma, teniente?

* * *

**_Like si te gusta la historia a mi pagina de _Facebook_: Mond Dunkel MLP._**

_**"Ritt der Walküren" (La Cabalgata de las Valkirias) de Richard Wagner, en algún momento de la vida tienen que haberla escuchado. Felicidades quien haya tenido ese tarareo en su mente, a mi no me abandono en todo el capitulo. **_

_**"**_**_¿Como podrías renacer, sin antes haber quedado reducido a cenizas?"- Frase del filosofo alemán F_****_riedrich Nietzsche._**

**_No olviden pasarse por "Angel Of Music" de Graf Kohlenklau, que es con quien comparto este universo, ademas de ser un gran amigo. Algún día, abra más historias dentro del mismo mundo._**

**_No olviden dejar sus reviews. _**


	11. Cenizas a las cenizas

**.**

**Cenizas a las cenizas**

_"Un día me desperté antes de que saliera el sol. _

_Tome aire, fui a prepararme el desayuno y me quede mirando por la ventana._

_Había empezado el día, olvidándome a mi misma en el sueño."_

Seres excepcionales ¡Oh seres sobresalientes! ¿Tan pesada es su carga? ¿Por qué ustedes y no otros?, ciertamente, el destino es austero para poner tapujos en su camino ¡El destacar del resto conlleva pisar tantas espinas en el camino!; aunque otros como ustedes suelen tener mejor suerte. Si el destino requiere que para ser excepcionales, tienen que tener un alma atormentada, entonces clavara en sus corazones el puñal más afilado y envenenado con tormento, que pueda encontrar. Pero, por otro lado, si el destino requiere que para ser excepcionales, tienen que tener un alma cubierta de miel y dulzura, entonces clavara en sus corazones el puñal más corto, e impregnado con buenos sentimientos, que pueda encontrar. Ahora bien, dichas estas palabras, dime querido lector ¿Qué puñal tiene clavado Winter Snow en su corazón?

Winter danzaba de forma maravillosa, vistiendo un agraciado vestido azul zafiro. Se encontraba sobre la gran pista de baldosas de mármol, del palacio real de Canterlot. Su acompañante, no era otro que su mentor y amigo, el unicornio Mond Dunkel, quien la guiaba en el vals que la gran filarmónica personal de las princesas, interpretaba con completa devoción. _An der schönen blauen Donau, op. 314, _el vals favorito de la pegaso. Sobre las cabezas de la pareja se cernía el candelabro de cristal y a su alrededor mirándolos se encontraba la aristocracia de Equestria, incluyendo a las princesas y a la capitana Aradia.

—Debiste seguir bailando. Bailando para siempre, hasta el final de tus días, colmada de pétalos de sabores dulces y amargos —le dijo el unicornio blanco, con completo sosiego en sus palabras.

—El baile no me es indiferente, mi cuerpo lo disfruta. Mi alma encuentra paz en la bella música y en el movimiento a ojos cerrados, pero seguros. Sin embargo, no me correspondía darme ese placer.

—La vida solo vale la pena, si te entregas a esas apetitosas sensaciones. No perteneces al rebaño de los inmortales para saborear en completa gula de todos los pequeños apetitos que tienes. Siendo mortal, es más sabio escuchar los apetitos más intensos que realmente tu cuerpo exige degustar.

—La voluntad de mi mente estará siempre por la de mi cuerpo. Voluntad acompañada de deber e ideales.

El unicornio sonrió con malicia, y entonces todos los ponies a su alrededor se unieron al vals.

—¿Te refieres a esa voluntad que te fallo, enfrentando a la princesa Luna? —le pregunto Mond Dunkel, de manera sarcástica para luego soltar la cintura y casco de la pegaso.

Ahora Winter Snow se hallaba sumergida en un mar de vestidos y trajes de colores. Donde fijara la vista había una pareja de ponies bailando, siendo completamente indiferente a su presencia.

—¿Mond? ¿Dónde estás? —pregunto ella, un poco angustiada.

Para su sorpresa, unas extremidades rápidamente se apoderaron de su cintura y casco derecho, pero no eran los de su querido mentor, esta vez se trataba de su aprendiz; la capitana Aradia de la Guardia Secreta. El desconcierto no se hizo esperar en la expresión de la generalísima. La pegaso de tonalidades oscuras lucía un vestido negro como la noche y una máscara de fiesta color violeta, con plumas azules.

—Aradia —dijo entre balbuceos Winter Snow—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?

La pegaso de tonalidades oscuras bufa, antes de dignarse a responder.

—¿Qué es lo que hago yo aquí? —le dice con ironía—. ¿Qué es lo que hace usted aquí, mi generalísima?

—No contestes mi pregunta con otra pregunta. No es que yo no lo haya hecho antes, pero no me gusta que me lo hagan a mí.

—Si lo hago, es porque mi presencia aquí, no es tan significativa como la suya —le respondió Aradia, su tono denotaba frialdad.

—¿A qué te refieres? Habla claro.

—Es muy simple, mi generalísima. Vera, ¿Qué hace usted aquí, cuando debería estar en Equestria, guiando a todas las ponies que confiábamos en usted ciegamente?

La pregunta incomodo a Winter Snow. Sin embargo, podía hacerse una idea muy transparente y poco entusiasta de lo que insinuaba su querida protegida, a raíz de lo que sus ojos revelan con evidente pesadumbre y despecho. Pero a pesar de eso, la generalísima no se iba a quedar con los labios cerrados, frente a Aradia; hacer eso significaría casi una especie de derrota.

—El lado más siniestro de la princesa Luna, estaba más allá de mis limites. Incluso de lo que puedo superar explotando mis capacidades —admitió Winter—. Le hice frente, me resistí a su arrolladora fuerza con toda mi voluntad de vencer.

—...y no pudo —la interrumpió, terminando la frase—. Usted no tenía una voluntad lo suficientemente arrolladora, para vencer a la princesa Luna.

Aradía soltó la cintura y casco de Winter Snow, dejándola nuevamente a la deriva en el mar de ponies danzarines.

—_Qué decepción _—dijo Aradia, desapareciendo entre las parejas de baile.

—¡Espera, no te vayas! —le ordeno Winter Snow, pero sus palabras fueron ignoradas. Nuevamente estaba sola y sin compañero de baile, pero ahora muy dolida.

Aradia era lo suficientemente importante, para que sus duras palabras, significaran un devastador golpe a los sentimientos de la pegaso blanca. Aunque esta, era refugio de un gran y ardiente orgullo, luego de aquel encuentro, no podía dejar de pensar en el momento cuando fue derrotada. Podía escuchar al fracaso susurrándole al oído, pero lo peor no era el hecho de que aquella sensación de derrota estaba envenenando sus nervios, sino que, conforme pasaban los segundos, esas palabras y sensaciones comenzaban a tomar aires propios de la verdad más pura y transparente; o al menos, eso parecía.

—_Pobre pequeña._

Repentinamente la cintura y casco de Winter Snow vuelven a tener dueño, siendo guiada de nuevo al ritmo del vals. Una sonrisa petulante, ojos degenerados y lengua de serpiente venenosa. Cuerpo de gusano atrapado en el de un semental y voz llena de mentiras.

—Maldita rata asquerosa —le dijo Winter.

—¡Oh por favor!, tienes que admitir que compartimos algo muy especial juntos— le dijo el unicornio Leder.

—De todos los seres, que envié al otro mundo. Tú eres el último, con quien desearía intercambiar palabras.

Cuando la pegaso intento zafarse del agarre del unicornio, esta no pudo hacerlo. Una fuerza invisible la obligaba a continuar el vals, y por mucho que esta intentaba resistirse, no podía hacer nada al respecto; salvo bailar.

—Te volviste una yegua muy hermosa con el tiempo. Hubieras sido una madre increíble, si hubieras permanecido a mi lado. —Leder miro el casco izquierdo de Winter, el cual era de hierro—. Vaya, vaya. Al parecer no tuvimos muy buena suerte, jugando a la pony invencible.

—No tienes derecho a opinar. No tienes derecho a nada, nada que tenga que ver conmigo.

—¿Por qué no tengo derecho a opinar?

—Mis razones ya las viví en carne propia.

—Veo que un sigues enojada, y lo entiendo. Pero creo que pague con creces, por eso. Ser mordido de esa forma, debe ser excitante para algunos, pero para mí significo la muerte —dijo Leder, en un tono bromista.

Winter Snow no pronuncio palabra alguna, sin embargo su expresión se había congelado en una llena de fastidio. Le resultaba repugnante tener que bailar con aquel unicornio, quien vestía un elegante traje de gala negro y un antifaz verde. Él no paraba de hablar y mantener esa sonrisa irritante, pero no obtenía respuesta alguna de la pegaso, solo una mirada llena de desprecio. Así fue durante minutos que se hicieron eternos al ritmo del vals, sin embargo eso cambio con la pronunciación de punzantes palabras, en forma de interrogante.

—¿Cómo te sentiste cuando murió Shine Luster?

Entonces, los ojos de Winter Snow se clavaron como dos afiladas espadas sobre los ojos del unicornio Leder. Ese nombre pronunciado por él, era algo enfermizo, no lo soportaba, la irritaba a puntos tan altos que le hacía hervir la sangre. Quería abalanzarse sobre él, para así repetir el acto que lo envió al otro mundo, pero no podía hacerlo, ¡Maldita sea esta fuerza invisible que la retenía!

—Sabes, yo debo tener todas las palabras despectivas, cuando me cruzo por tu mente. Pero, Winter, hablando en serio… ¿Qué sentiste cuando murió Shine Luster? —insistió de forma descarada.

—No te atrevas a pronunciar su nombre. —Winter se acerco al rostro del unicornio y juntando toda la cólera que tenía en ese instante, hizo énfasis con un tono amenazante en las primeras tres palabras: "No te atrevas".

—Es curioso que te cause repulsión que yo diga su nombre. Creí que detestabas a los seres débiles e incapaces de dar la lucha.

—Quien renuncia a luchar en un mundo cuya ley es una lucha diaria, no merece vivir —le respondió ella—. Pero Shine Luster si dio la lucha. Su voluntad era traer al mundo a Aradia y lo logro. Logro lo que ella quería, lucho por ello y trajo una vida nueva, sacrificando la suya, ¡Tú no tienes idea! ¡No tienes derecho!

—Murió, Winter.

Hubo un silencio entre ambos, donde solo se alcanzo a escuchar el final de _An der schönen blauen Donau. _Cuando el último violín se detuvo, todas las parejas de ponies enmascarados hicieron una reverencia a su pareja de baile y comenzó a escucharse un vals diferente. A los pocos segundos de ya estar escuchándose la nueva melodía, los caballeros volvieron a tomar a sus parejas de la cintura y unieron sus cascos comenzando este nuevo vals, al ritmo de _Wiener Blut op. 354. _

—Hablando como hablas, pensando como piensas. Me sorprende que seres tan débiles signifiquen tanto para ti. En especial tu madre, que no tuvo la suficiente fortaleza para poder vivir y criarte como quería.

—Tú no conociste a mi madre.

—Y tú tampoco —dijo Leder, bufándose de la pegaso. Y aunque a esta le enfadaba, esas palabras no podrían estar más cargadas de verdad.

—Su gran victoria, fue traerme a este mundo. Al igual como fue para Shine Luster, traer a Aradia a este mundo. Las hembras somos resistentes por naturaleza, está en nuestro instinto el luchar, darlo todo aunque signifique conseguir solo un poco de lo que aspirábamos.

—Soñar, idear, aspirar… Cuando mueres, se borra todo lo malo o bueno que pudiste llegar a hacer. Es la derrota máxima, la derrota natural que todos tenemos en común. Aferrarse a la vida, depende de tu voluntad, y si no lograste aferrarte a ella, significa que no tenias la suficiente fuerza, independientemente de las circunstancias.

Winter guardo silencio, detestaba que usaran sus palabras contra ella.

—Traer una cría al mundo, puede ser una gran prueba, a la cual las ponies que significan algo importante para ti, la pasaron. Pero fallaron en aferrarse a la vida. Eso las convierte en seres débiles; y por lo tanto…

El unicornio soltó la cintura y casco de Winter Snow, alejándose de ella poco a poco.

—_Dignas de tu desprecio, según tus palabras y corrientes de pensamiento._

Una vez más, la pegaso se quedo sola, con parejas bailando a su alrededor.

—Estoy cansada… —murmuro Winter—. ¡Estoy cansada de este maldito lugar!– Grito a todo pulmón.

De repente la música deja de escucharse y todas las miradas de los ponies, se clavan sobre la pegaso blanca. La miran con completa frialdad, como si carecieran de alma.

—Quiero que esta locura se detenga, ¿Qué son ustedes? ¿Espíritus? ¿Ilusiones? ¿Qué son?

—_Somos parte de ti _—le respondió una voz de entre el grupo de ponies. Dos parejas se hicieron a un lado para poder revelar a la portadora de esta voz. Se trataba de aquella pegaso de pelaje rojo, que previamente la generalísima había divisado a lo lejos cuando se encontraba en ese espacio multicolor.

—Tú, yo te vi. Y esa voz. —Winter se lleva un casco al mentón, con evocación -Te escuche, tú me hablaste cuando mis fuerzas dejaban mi cuerpo.

—Sí, no te falta razón en lo que dices. Yo te hable en ese momento, me sorprende que me estuviera obligada a hacerlo ¿Qué te ocurrió? ¡Te estabas dando por vencida!

Winter Snow dio un paso hacia adelante, de manera desafiante.

—¿Qué podía hacer? Mi instinto me decía que mi hora había llegado. —La pegaso poso su casco derecho sobre su pecho—. A diario podría morir en el campo de batalla, siempre estoy consciente de ello y dispuesta a aceptarlo. No es a algo que le tenga miedo.

—Si no le temes a la muerte ¿A qué le vas a temer entonces? —le cuestiono la pegaso rojiza.

Entonces Winter noto que aquella pony llevaba puesta una armadura negra con bordes dorados, del mismo color de su melena.

—Eres soldado, tú también debes haber sentido a la muerte susurrándote al oído.

—Ignoro a esa desagradable arpía. —La pegaso roja se fue acercando a la generalísima con una sonrisa y una mirada llena de iniciativa y energía—. Me alcanzo al final de cuentas, como a ti. Pero no me fui, sin propinarle un duro golpe al orgullo de la muerte.

—¡Genial! Eso me confirma que estoy muerta. Y ahora deduzco que estoy rodeada de ponies igual de muertos.

—No es así. Tú no estás muerta, como dices —le corrigió rodeando y acechando con la mirada, a Winter Snow—. Afortunadamente, no perteneces del todo al rebaño de los mortales, pero eso no significa que estés viva.

—Entonces soy una aberración que no puede morir, pero tampoco puede vivir, ¡Maravilloso, simplemente maravilloso! —exclamo con sarcasmo la generalísima.

La misteriosa pegaso de armadura negra dejo escapar una pequeña risa.

—¡Eres muy graciosa Winter Snow! No me esperaba menos de ti, cualquier otro pony ya hubiera enloquecido en esta parte de su subconsciente.

—Me alegra que te divierta, pero si no te molesta, no me gusta ser la payasa de nadie. Tampoco agrada que se rían de mí, ya que para empezar, mi intensión no era hacerte reír.

—Lo sé, pero haces muchas cosas increíbles sin tener la intensión pura y verdadera de hacerlo. Por ejemplo, has vivido una vida que no es tuya, sometida por tus ideas. —La pony misteriosa abrazo por el cuello a Winter Snow, acariciando sus mejillas con suavidad—. Aunque tienes la intensión de no quitarle la vida a un potrillo, lo haces aunque mil dudas pasen por tu mente, en el momento de hacerlo.

Winter hizo a la pony a un lado, dejando que esta cayera sobre las baldosas de mármol de la pista de baile. La miro con desprecio mientras se reincorporaba, preparándose si fuera necesario, para atacarla.

—No me hables como si me conocieras —le dijo Winter, en un tono de desasosiego.

—¿Cómo no voy a conocerte? —le pregunto ella, con un toque de ironía—. Es imposible no reconocer al fruto de mi vientre.

La respiración, si es que lo que sentía en sus pulmones era aire, comenzó a faltarle a Winter Snow. Sus pupilas se encogían, conforme sus ojos se abrían con completo asombro. Sin embargo, no tardo en sentirse ofendida, al escuchar tal mentira mezquina y poco creíble. Estallo en cólera, abalanzándose sobre la pony misteriosa de manera salvaje; la fuerza que la retenía hace unos momentos en el vals, ya no tenía poder sobre ella.

—Tú, no eres mi madre ¡Tu no lo eres maldita yegua! No vuelvas a decir eso- Vociferaba consternada, mientras intentaba atinarle golpes a la pegaso de pelaje rojo, pero esta lograba desviar muchos de estos, aunque se encontrara sometida contra el suelo.

La pony, que afirmaba ser la madre de Winter Snow, detuvo en seco los golpes de esta, sometiéndola ahora a ella contra el suelo, en un forcejeo que dio como resultado a ellas dos rodando por el suelo. Se clavaron una mirada depredadora unos segundos donde el silencio no tenía nada mejor que hacer, que provocar incomodidad vergonzosa entre ambas.

—Ya me calme… —le dijo Winter Snow.

—Sinceramente, pensé que reaccionarias de otra forma —le dijo la pegaso Adagio Bell, dejando libre a su hija, del firme agarre que previamente le había propinado.

Así, ambas se reincorporaron sobre sus cascos, casi inspeccionando al instante todo lo que sus ojos llegaban a ver del cuerpo de la otra. Tenían un físico sobresaliente y orbes dorados, tras haberse demostrado su fuerza mutuamente, hacían justicia a sus formidables y firmes extremidades. Eran militares y se reconocían entre si, al menos en ese ámbito.

—Adagio Bell, ese era tu nombre, ¿o me equivoco? Solo lo vi escrito una vez y me costó mucho leerlo. Aprendía a leer más correctamente, en el orfanato y con mi mentor.

—Sé por todo lo que has pasado, cada detalle. Y me sorprende que hayas llegado hasta este punto.

—¿Cómo puedo saber que eres mi madre? Nunca llegue a verte, no sé como lucias, no sé nada de ti —le cuestiono Winter Snow, el tema llenaba su corazón de melancolía.

—Si me has visto y sabes cómo luzco. Solo que no te acuerdas, eras una recién nacida cuando abriste tus ojos a mi rostro. Fue en realidad una sensación maravillosa, poder verte y oírte llorar. —Adagio se acerco nuevamente a Winter Snow, solo que esta vez sus caricias no fueron rechazadas—. Sé que debes desconfiar, yo no confiaría a la primera. No me reconoces, pero hay algo que aun después de tanto tiempo, debes seguir reconociendo.

—No actúes así, no me hables como si de verdad lo fueras. No hay peor decepción que la instigada por alguna vez tener una gran esperanza- Los ojos de Winter se pusieron cristalinos, y miro al suelo para intentar disimularlo.

Ese fue el momento, que la pegaso de pelaje rojo aprovecho para tomar la cabeza de su hija y pegarla a su pecho. Acaricio su melena dorada, para que se tranquilizara entre sus cascos y pudiera sentir con calma los latidos de su corazón. Ahí estaba la verdad, en ese sonido palpitante y reconfortante estaba la confirmación que Winter Snow tanto quería. Nunca antes sintió tanta paz, con un sonido. La paz antes le era tan esquiva, pero ahora le sonreía, dejándola descansar sobre su maternal y cálido regazó.

—Eres tú, lo eres.

Winter Snow cerró los ojos unos momentos, para dejarse absorber por completo por esa sensación tan maravillosa.

—Finalmente intercambiamos palabras, me alegra que me reconozcas. Todo este tiempo, he estado observándote desde lo más profundo de tu subconsciente.

Estas palabras, lejos de tranquilizar aun más a Winter Snow, le llamaron la atención de inmediato, levantando sus orejas en modo de alerta.

—Dime que no es verdad, ¿En serio me has estado observando todo el tiempo?– Esta era una de esas pocas veces, donde el tono de voz de la pegaso blanca se escuchaba de forma asustadiza. Para Adagio no había mayor ternura, que ver a la colosal actitud de su poderosa hija, desmoronarse como un castillo de naipes.

—Si lo dices, por los actos pervertidos con esas ponies, y las practicas de expresión facial frente al espejo —inquirió Adagio con una sonrisa maliciosa—. ¡Sí!, absolutamente todo, lo vi todo. Incluyendo las practicas con la hija del Sultán.

Ni si quiera un tomate, era lo suficientemente rojo, como para compararlo con el rostro de Winter Snow, al escuchar esas declaraciones. La vergüenza y los nervios la llenaron de tal forma, que desbordaba por completo su autocontrol y disciplina, haciendo a esta ultimo añicos. Subió su mirada tan rápido como pudo, esperando encontrar una severa cara de reprimenda, pero solo encontró risas.

—¡Es broma!... Oh, cielos. Se nota que heredaste la seriedad de Beam y de mí los apetitos fogosos —dijo Adagio entre risas.

Winter logro calmarse y su expresión volvió a ser la de siempre, sin embargo no le gustaba que se burlaran de ella, aunque se tratase de su madre. Tantos pensamientos que le había dedicado en sus momentos de soledad, imaginándola de la mejor forma posible, y sin embargo no podía estar más alejada de lo que llego a concebir en su imaginación.

—Ja, ja, ja —Rió de forma sarcástica, mientras su madre no paraba de reír de forma descontrolada.

—_Que mala eres Adagio, ¿en serio le haces esto en su primer encuentro madre e hija?_

—Si sabias que lo haría, entonces no debiste dejarme ir primero.

Winter Snow se volteo y de entre los ponies que vestían de gala, con miradas frías y vacías, destaco un enorme semental. Tenía el pelaje marrón y la melena negra; a los ojos de la pegaso blanca él era inconfundible. Se trataba de su querido padre, Beam, quien se dirigía hacia ellas con una radiante sonrisa y a paso sereno. Demasiado sereno para el impaciente corazón de Winter Snow, terminando por abrazarlo de golpe antes de que llegara a su destino.

—Beam, no eres mejor que yo. Diciendo que es nuestro primer encuentro, como si el día que la concebí no fuera nada… que cruel. Y se supone que de entre los dos, tú eres mejor pony.

—Es precisamente por eso, que deje que tú la vieras primero —le respondió el corcel, en un tono serio.

—Vaya, pero no te enojes. Soy tu adorable esposa después de todo. Me alegra que estés aquí, si no llegas, gastaría todo mi tiempo en darle a Winter todo el afecto que no pude darle en su momento. En vez de decirle la verdad.

Aunque la pegaso blanca se encontraba sumergida en el abrazo de su padre, no estaba lo suficientemente distraída para no escuchar lo que ellos hablaban. Demás está decir, que lo que más le llamo la atención, fue lo último que dijo su madre.

—¿De qué verdad están hablando? —pregunto Winter, levantando la mirada hacia su padre.

—¡Nos escucho! —exclamo Adagio nerviosa.

—Claro que nos escucho, yo estoy a milímetros de ella, y tú a no más de tres metros.

—Buen punto…

El señor Beam suspiro con pesadumbre. Antes de cualquier cosa, tenía algo importante que decirle a su hija.

—Winter, antes de saber la verdad, quiero que sepas que mis intensiones estaban lo más alejadas posibles, de abandonarte a tu suerte. Hice todo lo posible, por regresar a casa esa noche.

Adagio se acerco a padre e hija, uniéndose al abrazo. -Ninguno de los dos, quería dejarte- Agrego.

—Fuiste atacado de camino a casa, lo sé. Hice a la guardia secreta investigarlo. Hablaron con el hijo del pony a quien le ibas a comprar el arado y estuvo ahí ese día. Además, encontramos a un anciano de los alrededores, que dijo haber encontrado los restos de un corcel completamente despedazado, la mañana que seguía a ese día. Solo pudo decirnos el color del pelaje y la melena, pero fue suficiente para saber que eras tú.

Aunque finalmente, la atormentada alma de Winter Snow había hallado la paz, en su mente aun rondaba de manera errante una nube de discordia. Sin embargo, esta nube no era otra cosa más, que lo que llamamos: sentido común. Una pregunta muy importante se había formulado dentro de la pegaso blanca, cuya respuesta podía ser lo suficientemente arrolladora, para perturbar su tan propicio momento.

—_¿Qué son ustedes?_

—De eso queríamos hablarte —le dijo el señor Beam, rompiendo el abrazo para ver a su hija muy seriamente, junto con su esposa.

—Escucha con atención, todo lo que has visto hasta ahora es una ilusión. Los seres que te han hablado hasta ahora, son criaturas que roban tus recuerdos y toman la forma, de alguien que conozcas y que pueda representar algo importante para ti.

—Pero, ese asqueroso unicornio que me…

—¿Acaso el no representa para ti, un gran odio? —le cuestiono Adagio, interrumpiéndola.

—Si es así, y estando consientes de lo mucho que ustedes significan para mi, entonces también deben ser de esas criaturas que me describen —dedujo Winter Snow, conforme su expresión se tornaba sombría.

—Es cierto, somos de esas criaturas —afirmo el señor Beam—. Pero, nuestras almas están ligadas a tus recuerdos, así que cuando los tomaron, las dos criaturas que nos suplantarían, resultaron poseídas por nuestros espíritus.

—Que estemos aquí como tus padres reales, en vez de cómo una de esas criaturas, tiene que ver con lo que te vamos a decir. No tendremos otra oportunidad para confesar nuestros pecados —agrego Adagio.

La pareja se miro, con algo de miedo e inseguridad. Como esas miradas que se dan los padres, cuando saben que sus palabras no harán otra cosa que causar malestar a sus hijos. Adagio alardeaba de su valor y fuerza en vida, sin embargo, ahora estaba muy asustada. "Qué dirá de mi", pensaba mientras en su frente se podía apreciar un poco de sudor. Por otra parte, el señor Beam no estaba mejor, su característica serenidad podría echarse a la basura ahora mismo, ya que se veía muy intranquilo. Pero por compasión hacia su esposa, decidió comenzar con su relato.

»_Veras Winter, tu madre y yo crecimos en otros tiempos. En esos años, aun era extraño ver a ponies de diferentes razas unidos en matrimonio. De hecho, más de la mitad de estos, no eran casados, porque sus padres no les daban su bendición para hacerlo. Ni en las ciudades de los pegasos, ni en los burgos de los unicornios, se permitían estas uniones. Equestria era un reino recién nacido, y le costó mucho levantarse aun bajo la guía de las princesas. Y estas aun no habían derrotado a Discord, para garantizar su autonomía sobre las familias reales de aquel entonces. Por esa razón, aunque fueran pequeños, aun había conflictos entre las tres grandes razas de ponies y sus casas más importantes. En uno de esos conflictos…_

—...en uno de esos conflictos participe yo —lo interrumpió Adagio, de forma abrupta. Sin embargo, recibió una sonrisa por parte de su esposo, al esta atreverse a hablar y proseguir con el relato desde ese mismo punto.

»_Yo pertenecía al ejercito de los Pegasus, la capital de todas las grandes familias guerreras. Era líder de mi propio escuadrón, sin embargo, en esa ocasión pusieron a mi cargo a reclutas recién salidos de la academia, para poder guiarlos en acción real. Se trataba de una misión muy sencilla, así que acepte sin objetar. Se me había asignado el robo de un cargamento de fruta, de los ponies terrestres, que iba desde Baltimare en dirección a Fillydelphia. Desafortunadamente, el último cargamento que se supone recibiría los Pegasus, se extravió por causas desconocidas. Yo fui con mi escuadrón, fuimos hacia el camino por donde pasaría el cargamento de los ponies terrestres; nos camuflamos en las nubes para no ser vistos y una vez que lo tuvimos debajo, saltamos sobre los ponies de tierra que protegían la fruta, tomándolos por sorpresa. Aun así, para mi desgracia, los que protegían la fruta, no eran otros que la guardia más temible de Baltimare, a cargo del… Capitán Beam._

—No puedo creer que ustedes dos hayan sido militares en su juventud. Es increíble —musito Winter Snow asombrada.

—Jajaja… ¿De dónde crees que sacaste toda esa fuerza y habilidad? —le dijo su madre, de forma arrogante.

–Ejem… —se aclaro la voz el señor Beam, llamando la atención de las ponies. Tenía pleno conocimiento de lo parlanchina que podía llegar a ser su esposa, cuando se trataba de adularse a sí misma, así que se dispuso a continuar el relato.

—Como decía tu madre…

"_Ella y su escuadrón nos emboscaron, para ponies terrestres resulta más difícil pelear con los pegasos, ya que estos pueden volar y nosotros no disponemos de magia para tratar de derribarlos en pleno vuelo. Sin embargo, nos las arreglamos para poder hacerles frente, se trataban de simples reclutas, que no sabían cómo dejar fuera de combate apropiadamente a ponies de tierra; y nosotros ya teníamos mucha experiencia lidiando con pegasos. Deje que mis soldados se encargaran de ellos, mientras que yo me encargue de Adagio. Era muy habilidosa, casi me mata ahí mismo, pero afortunadamente el reflejo del sol sobre mi armadura la cegó en pleno vuelo, permitiéndome atravesar su vientre con mi espada._

—¡No puede ser! —exclamo Winter Snow choqueada.

—Cálmate —le dijo su madre –Ya sabes como morí. Aunque de todos modos, dolió mucho.

—Sé cómo te sientes —le dijo la pegaso blanca, recordando cómo había perdido su extremidad izquierda.

»_Me arrepentiría en más de un sentido, de haber acertado con mi espada. Los reclutas terminaron huyendo cobardemente, dejando a Adagio atrás, herida y perdiendo cada vez más sangre. Creo que fue por compasión, pero la ayude y di media vuelta de regreso a Baltimare, dejando que mis soldados se encargaran de que el cargamento llegara a salvo a su destino. Cuando finalmente llegamos a mi hogar, ella estaba terriblemente mal, hice todo lo que estaba en mis cascos para poder ayudarla. Cuando logre detener el sangrado, limpiarla y vendarla, deje que durmiera en mi habitación. Pasaron los días y Adagio sufría una fiebre agonizante. Cada vez que volvía de los cuarteles la encontraba durmiendo y balbuceando cosas incoherentes. Cuando se mejoro, intento asfixiarme, pero no tenia las suficientes fuerzas para hacerlo, ni yo la intensión de hacerle más daño._

—Tu padre es un gran pony, Winter. Los soldados no tenemos obligación de ayudar al bando enemigo, esa idea es remota en nuestra cabeza, bien lo sabes tú —le dijo Adagio, quien se aclaro un poco la garganta para continuar la historia.

»_Yo en un principio quise irme, intente salir volando por la ventana en muchas oportunidades, pero no lograba mantenerme más de cinco minutos en vuelo. Habían pasado muchas semanas, y tenía que regresar a los Pegasus a como dé lugar. Con cada intento fallido de escapar, me acercaba más a Beam. Yo jamás en mi vida había cocinado, y en su hogar nunca me falto un delicioso plato de comida caliente y cuidados. Poco a poco deje de despreciarlo, por ser el pony terrestre responsable de que estuviera en esa situación, y comencé a agradecerle todo lo que hizo por mí. Cuando finalmente me encontré plenamente recuperada, ya no quería irme del lado de tu padre. Pero este no me dejo, ya que sabía lo mucho que significaba el ejército para mí. Tarde o temprano, me sentiría mal por dejarlo, así que me fui con la promesa de volver a vernos e obligue a tu padre a prometerlo también, Jajajaja…_

—Me dijo, que si no lo prometía, quemaría mi casa conmigo dentro. Imposible decirle que no, a esa elocuencia y delicadeza para pedir las cosas —comento el señor Beam, causando en su hija una pequeña risa. Sin embargo, la parte más preocupante de la historia tendría que venir de su boca.

»_Pasaron los meses y nos fuimos viendo, con cada vez más frecuencia. Luego de un año, nos enamoramos profundamente. Actuábamos como una pareja normal entre nosotros, pero afuera de las paredes de nuestro hogar, éramos completamente indiferentes en público. Sin embargo, alguien lo descubrió y lo promulgo por ahí, hasta que llego a los oídos de los pegasos. Tanto a ella como a mí, nos echaron a patadas del ejército, bajo la misma excusa: Un soldado que tiene simpatía por el enemigo, no puede ser un buen soldado. Pero la realidad era, que solo nos expulsaron, porque nos amábamos. Sin embargo, ahora que todos lo sabían, no teníamos miedo de actuar como cualquier pareja. Incluso intentamos tener un hijo fruto de nuestro amor…_

Con estas últimas palabras, el rostro de Adagio se torno triste, muy sombrío. Tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo, evitando a toda costa ver al señor Beam. Aunque él noto esto, siguió relatando la historia.

»_Más temprano que tarde, nos percatamos de que no obteníamos resultados. Así que consultamos a un medico brujo, muy conocido en la comarca, por saber mucho de cómo curar a los ponies. Pensamos que quizá alguno de los dos estaba enfermo de algo. Entonces... nos dijo que Adagio, por causa de la espada con la que le atravesé su vientre, arruine por dentro. Ella se había vuelto estéril, por mi culpa. En un principio, no lo creí, pero luego de eso lo volvimos a intentar todo lo que restaba de ese año, sin resultado alguno. Nos fue muy difícil aceptarlo, hicimos expediciones fuera de Equestria, buscando alguna medicina, algo nos pudieran ayudar. Al no tener éxito, buscamos formas menos ortodoxas; en nuestros viajes, encontramos formas de pedir favores a entidades de la fertilidad._

—Pero todas nos rechazaron… —agrego Adagio, muy deprimida.

»_Para seres, cuyos cascos han quitado tantas vidas, no reciben sonrisas amables de los dioses e entidades, que la proporcionan. Fuimos muy lejos, incluso a otros reinos buscando soluciones de otras entidades no equinas, pero estas nos rechazaban de inmediato al ser de otra especie. Sin embargo, había otro tipo de entidades, que no eran indiferentes a seres que habían quitado la vida en batalla. Esos eran, las entidades de la guerra, uno en particular que nos ofreció una solución a nuestro problema, al tener sorprendentes antecedentes en el campo de batalla; su nombre era Tyr, y se manifestó frente a nosotros como una luz blanca en medio de la noche. Para obtener un favor de él debíamos pasar un año, en batallas. Si no moríamos ninguno de los dos en ese año, Tyr, hablaría por nosotros frente a los dioses de la fertilidad. Nosotros aceptamos, y nos distanciamos para que volvieran a aceptarnos en nuestros ejércitos. Todo ese año, cada uno acepto y fue voluntario en cada misión que se presentara, cada batalla u orden público que requería presencia militar. Combatíamos sin descansar, incluso en asuntos ridículos que terminaban en conflictos directos, pero aun así participábamos porque teníamos la esperanza de que nuestro sueño se hiciera realidad. Una vida tranquila, una familia, poder cultivar nuestro alimento; y ya cumplido el año, obtuvimos el favor de Tyr._

Winter Snow retrocedió lentamente, perpleja de las palabras de sus padres. No lograba comprenderlo, o tal vez no quería llegar a una conclusión que la dejara en mal lugar. Desde el principio, hasta su presente, su vida y el camino a formarla como ser vivo, está manchado con sangre y muerte. Mucho antes de su nacimiento, su futura alma ya se estaba formando en las temibles, y atroces fauces devoradoras de la guerra. Esa bestia, ¡Esa bestia seductora hacía de su mente su patio de juegos, desde que comenzó a desarrollar sus primeras e infantiles ideas!, ese ser maligno nunca la busco, ya que sabía exactamente donde hallarla ¡Siempre estuvo ahí presente!, ¡Muerte, la muerte la rodea! ¿Acaso su maldad, es mucho peor que la maldad, que intentaba evitar?, su credo se rompía a pedazos, se convertía en cenizas que posteriormente eran pisoteadas por la verdad.

—Tu nacimiento tuvo una intervención divina —le dijo Adagio, acercándose a su hija para poder ofrecerle su cariño—. Era algo que no debía suceder, pero luchamos para que si sucediera.

—¡No te me acerques! —le grito Winter Snow y frente a ella se materializo su florete, el cual apunto hacia su madre—. Mi sufrimiento, el tormento de vivir con deseos sanguinarios y crueles, y por las noches agonizar en arrepentimiento. Ese impulso retorcido, ese susurro malévolo y acosador. Maldicieron mi existencia para la eternidad, mi alma es una aberración por sus actos en el pasado.

—Winter, cálmate, no nos queda mucho tiempo. Hay otras cosas que tienes que saber.

—¡Calmarme! —exclamo Winter en un tono de ironía y burla—. ¿Cómo te atreves a pedirme que me calme? ¡Tú ya no tienes derecho! Ninguno de los dos tiene derecho sobre mí. Si yo soy un monstruo atormentado en vida, es por su culpa. Si me rodeo una serie de hechos, que me llevaron a convertirme en esto ¡Es por su culpa! Mi vida siempre estuvo condenada a ser un suplicio, al igual que la de otras grandes figuras a lo largo de la historia, cuyo nacimiento fue favorecido por entidades más allá del reino mortal.

—No imaginábamos que las cosas saldrían tan mal —le intento calmar Adagio—. Entiende que nuestros planes eran otros. Queríamos una familia, tú eres el fruto de nuestro gran amor, te amábamos, queríamos tenerte. Aun te amamos a pesar de todo.

El vestido azul de Winter Snow se hizo pedazos, materializándose la armadura que llevaba puesta al momento de enfrentar a la princesa Luna. Entre sus plumas, sentía las afiladas navajas, rozar su pelaje. Entonces, un sonido llego a sus oídos, era una música gloriosa ¡Una música enferma!, la sentía recorrer su pelaje, acariciar sus muslos y besar su cuello mientras satisfacía su sexo. ¡Oh gloriosa música que llama a la cabalgata, que llevara al campo de batalla!, incitadores violines que ciegan el entendimiento entre neblina perfumada con la sangre enemiga.

"_¡Ritt der walküren, ritt der walküren, ritt der walküren!"_

—Cariño, amor, buenas intenciones. —Winter se rió de manera agridulce—. Dejen esas payasadas, ¿En serio creían que hacer acuerdos con entidades, no iba a traer consecuencias catastróficas para sus vidas? ¡Y en especial para la mía!

—Winter, hija mía. Por favor —le hablo el señor Beam—. Si hay resentimiento en tu corazón, no te puedo culpar. Nosotros fallamos, te fallamos, pero te pido que nos perdones. Nosotros te amamos a pesar de todo, te vemos desde las praderas eternas, viéndote con orgullo, como soportas y superas todo lo que la vida te ha puesto como obstáculo.

—Todo es mi culpa, las hembras estamos hechas para traer vida al mundo —le dijo Adagio entre lagrimas—. Y yo no pude hacerlo, yo fracase, fracase como hembra, al tener que recurrir a fuerzas superiores; y como madre al no estar ahí para guiarte y protegerte como debía. No basto con traerte al mundo, si ibas a sufrir en vida. Te lo ruego perdóname.

—No se preocupen —les dijo Winter Snow en un tono dulce—. Yo los perdono, pero, ya no puedo dedicarles más pensamientos. Así que, para poder renacer, me convertiré en cenizas. Ustedes… ¡Serán cenizas para siempre!

Entonces, la pegaso blanca dio un salto hacia su madre, para poder atravesarla con su espada, pero esta la esquivo en el último segundo, dejando algunas plumas sobre el suelo. Cuando la generalísima se percato de que había fallado, dirigió su mirada hacia su padre, a quien intento atravesarle el cuello, pero como antes, este la esquivo, pero no evitando el roce de la espada.

—Winter, mi pequeña. Por favor, escúchanos, mantén la calma —le suplico el señor Beam.

—Si nos rechazas, nunca más podremos volver a vernos. Nuestras almas están ligadas a tus recuerdos —le dijo Adagio, preocupada.

—Aun no lo entienden. Quiero que desaparezcan, no quiero volver a verlos nunca más… ¡Quiero que se vayan de mi cabeza!- Dichas estas palabras, vuelve a arremeter contra su madre, esta vez impulsándose con sus alas.

Cuando Winter nota que su presa, la esquiva haciéndose a un lado, abre su ala derecha disparando una navaja que termina directo hacia la garganta de Adagio. Al presenciar esto, el señor Beam galopa a toda prisa hacia su esposa, auxiliándola mientras esta se desangra el suelo y se ahoga con su propio líquido vital. El corcel retiro la navaja con sus dientes y la escupió lejos; una vez realizado esto, intenta detener el sangrado tapando la herida con sus cascos.

—Esto está mal, no se suponía que terminara así —murmuro Beam—. ¡¿Por qué no entiendes, que estamos aquí para ayudarte?! Estamos de tu lado, siempre lo hemos estado y lo estaremos.

Winter Snow hizo caso omiso de estas palabras. La música ahora se escuchaba en todo el salón, el cual comenzó a ser invadido por una neblina gris, neblina donde los ponies danzarines, se perdían para no regresar. El ambiente tomo aires espectrales, mientras Winter Snow tomaba su papel, como el ángel de la muerte, de sus progenitores. Pero a pesar de eso, su madre, Adagio, a pesar de ver sido tocada por este ángel de la muerte, tuvo las suficientes fuerzas para estirar su casco derecho, hacia una tierna ilusión. A un reconfortante y cálido sueño que nunca se volvió realidad. Mientras que para sus adentros pensaba: Al menos la pude ver una vez más.

_Cae el telón,_

_La guerra termino…_

_Lloran los padres de la creación,_

_Lloran las madres que se quedaron en casa_

_¿Qué queda ahora?_

_¡La música es expresión de voluntad y vida!_

La niebla se disipa, mostrando ponies con capuchas negras, ocultando sus caras con mascaras blancas y teatrales de expresiones tristes. Entonces, luego de unos segundos de silencio fúnebre, se escuchan nuevamente violines, esta vez acompañado de voces celestiales, dándole forma a la Opera Réquiem "_Lacrimosa". _

_¿Cómo podrías renacer, sin antes haber quedado reducida a cenizas?_

El Señor Beam cargo a su amada esposa sobre su lomo, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del gran salón. Mientras lo hacía, su mirada estaba clavada en el piso, sin embargo su hija ni si quiera lo veía marchar. Pero sentía sus pasos alejarse poco a poco, él, por otro lado, no podía escuchar las lagrimas de Winter Snow, fugarse por sus ojos. Cuando las enormes puertas se cerraron, ya no había vuelta atrás. Estaba hecho. Del candelabro descendió frente a la pegaso un alicornio completamente blanco y sin boca, poseedor de unos ojos rojos.

"_Cenizas al pasado, futuro al renacer"_

El salón y todo lo que había dentro de este, exceptuando a Winter Snow y el alicornio blanco, se rompió como un espejo, dejando pequeños vestigios brillantes de que alguna vez tuvo lugar en la existencia. Nuevamente la pegaso volvía al espacio multicolor. Entonces, sobre las cabezas de ambos se abrió una salida, que parecía el ojo de un huracán. Winter Snow desplego sus alas de plumas blancas y voló en dirección a esa oportunidad.

_Veneno para la vida, quien ose rozar lo providencial_

_Este es el principio del fin._

* * *

Futuro presente.

Imperio de Cristal.

Un unicornio, de pelaje blanco y melena de dos tonalidades azules, discutía con una pony unicornio de pelaje color ocaso y melena de tonalidades flameadas. Estos, no se trataban de nada más y nada menos, que el príncipe Shining Armor y Sunset Shimmer. Ambos se encontraban, junto con una escolta de dos ponies de cristal, en la habitación espejo, llamada así porque en esta habitación, se mantenía guardado el espejo que conecta dos mundos.

—No quiero que intentes nada extraño, cuando vayamos a rescatar a mi esposa y Twilight. Sé todo sobre ti, incluyendo lo que planeabas hacer si tus planes hubieran tenido éxito en ese mundo extraño —le dijo Shining Armor, en un tono muy serio.

—No lo puedo creer —dijo indignada Sunset Shimmer—. Yo que accedí a ayudarte, en esta misión que no me incumbe en lo más mínimo. De hecho, podría devolverme por ese maldito espejo ahora mismo si yo quisiera.

—Si quieres el perdón de la princesa Celestia, entonces no te sugiero hacer eso. No me malinterpretes, estoy muy agradecido que accedieras, sé que no es grato tener que ir a las garras de la muerte, por algo de lo que te enteraste hace apenas dos días. Pero aun así, te estaré vigilando, ya que estamos en estado de alerta máxima, respecto a este asunto.

Para sorpresa de los presentes, el espejo a sus espaldas, comienza a parpadear, emitiendo un ruido agudo, parecido al de un timbre. Todos se preocupan, esperando lo peor.

—¿Por qué esta pasando eso? —pregunto Shining Armor.

—No lo sé —le respondió Sunset Shimmer—. Es tu palacio, es tu espejo, tu deberías saber porque esta parpadeando de esa manera.

—Yo nunca he viajado por esa cosa, tampoco sé cómo funciona, ¿Cómo esperas que yo sepa porque actúa de esa manera?

—¡Señor, podría ser peligroso, aléjese del espejo! —exclamo su escolta.

Repentinamente, del cristal del espejo, se manifiesta un brillo cegador, haciendo que todos se cubran los ojos con sus cascos. Tras un par de segundos, se escucha un forcejeo en el suelo y un golpe. El brillo se desvanece y todos pueden ver nuevamente con claridad.

—¡Qué demonios! —exclamo Sunset Shimmer, al tener la cabeza de una pegaso de pelaje blanco y melena rubia, entre sus muslos. Los respiros de esta, hacen cosquillas y toman la esencia, de los labios inferiores de la unicornio. Cuando ambas cruzan miradas, Sunset Shimmer se sonroja y pega un grito de espanto y vergüenza.

—¡Quítenmela, quítenmela de encima! —gritaba la unicornio, pero no hacía otra cosa que moverse de manera errática, apretando sus muslos y con ello, aumentando el roce de la nariz de Winter Snow con los pétalos de la marca de su feminidad.

* * *

**_Like si te gusta la historia a mi pagina de _Facebook_: Mond Dunkel MLP._**

_**"Quien renuncia a luchar en un mundo cuya ley es una lucha diaria, no merece vivir" -Es una frase de Adolf Hitler. Aunque dicha frase no tenga fuentes del todo comprobables, creo que encaja perfecto con el perfil de Winter Snow, razón por la cual la incluí en su conversación.**_

**_Los invito a leer "Angel Of Music" de mi amigo y escritor _**_**Graf Kohlenklau, con quien comparto el mismo universo. Puede que hallen similitudes o hilos que conecten a ambas historias, si leen atentamente. **_

_**No olviden dejar sus reviews. **_


	12. ¿Dónde estoy?

**.**

**¿Dónde estoy?**

_"Quiero creer, que el mundo se volvió loco. _

_De esta forma, todo es más fácil de soportar."_

"Un campo de trigo. Donde sopla una brisa primaveral que toma posesión de nuestra alma, impregnándola con el perfume de la naturaleza, llevándonos a la relajación en el lecho de la nostalgia. El sol se oculta de manera cansada por un horizonte montañoso, coloreando los cielos de tonalidades naranjas. Mientras que por el otro lado, se alza orgullosa la luna, trayendo consigo un azul zafiro de tonalidades sombrías" Winter Snow no sabía el porqué, pero por alguna razón, esas palabras tomaron lugar en su mente, cuando aspiro profundamente la marca de la feminidad de Sunset Shimmer.

—¡Yegua pervertida! —exclamo Sunset Shimmer, apartando la cabeza de la pegaso que invadía su espacio personal, para luego propinarle una cachetada que la alejo unos metros, al esta seguir presa del estupor de las circunstancias.

Tras esto, ambas escoltas de Shining Armor desenfundaron sus espadas y se dispusieron a defender al príncipe. Pero, por otro lado, la unicornio de melena flameada, no se quedaría satisfecha con que los guardias, se encargasen de aquella que se atrevió a ofenderla de una manera tan bochornosa, así que su cuerno comenzó a brillar de manera muy amenazante, revelando que tenía intensiones de hacer algo en contra de la pegaso. Ante esto y visualizando lo que podía suceder, Shining Armor, decidió intervenir tanto entre Sunset Shimmer, como su escolta y la pegaso desconocida.

—No quiero que mi palacio se convierta en un campo de batalla. Así que, si no les importa… ejem —dichas estas palabras, las escoltas de Shining Armor se observan algo extrañados, antes de regresar sus espadas, a sus respectivas fundas. Sin embargo, la autoridad del honorable unicornio, no tenía el mismo efecto en Sunset Shimmer.

—Hazte a un lado Shining Armor. Por tu reacción, sé que no la conoces, así que no le debes nada a esta pony degenerada.

La enfadada unicornio tenía razón, Shining Armor no la conocía, no puede hacerse tampoco una idea de quién podría ser. Sin embargo, le llamaba mucho la atención, que aquella pony saliera disparada desde dentro del espejo y que por extremidad delantera izquierda, tenga un artefacto de metal. Pero, sin lugar a dudas lo que le llamaba más la atención, era el hecho de que, en la armadura dorada que portaba esa pony, hubiera grabados de Equestria, muy similares a los grabados que se podían apreciar, de los metales de las actuales armaduras de Equestria.

—Tengo nombre, irreverente unicornio —le dijo la pegaso, ya con su mente y cuerpo completamente sobrios del asombro—. Mi nombre es Winter Snow, generalísima de Equestria, comandante del gran ejercito equino de sus majestades Celestia y Luna. Necesito información fidedigna de la situación actual cuanto antes, el enemigo podría aprovechar mi ausencia para poner en marcha alguna contraofensiva ¿Esta por aquí alguna de mis yeguas de la Guardia de Hierro? ¡Es primordial que contacte con la capitana Aradia lo antes posible!

—¿Es en serio? —pregunto Sunset Shimmer con desilusión—. Shining Armor, será mejor que me explique, como la princesa Celestia le dio semejante rango, a esta degenerada.

—Claro que no —le respondió Shining Armor—. No ha habido ninguna generalísima, desde la generalísima Winter Snow, quien intento exterminar a todos los reinos que compartían fronteras con Equestria. Pero desapareció el mismo año del exilio de la princesa Luna.

Las palabras del unicornio blanco, no hicieron otra cosa que formar confusión en Sunset Shimmer. Ella, no tenía problema alguno, en admitir que tenía más conocimientos de magia que de historia de Equestria, pero lo que llegaba a sus oídos, no calzaba del todo en el rompecabezas que intentaba armar.

—Pero si ella, es la generalísima Winter Snow —replico Sunset Shimmer, apuntando con su casco a la pegaso.

—Dice ser la generalísima Winter Snow, que es muy diferente el serlo realmente —refuto Shining Armor, para luego clavar su mirada en la pegaso.

—¿Quién eres realmente? ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Por qué saliste del espejo? O una mejor pregunta ¿Qué haces aquí? —interrogo de manera amenazante, encerrando a la pegaso en un campo de energía, creado con su magia.

Ella, a pesar de verse encerrada, no se inmuto de forma preocupada. De hecho, parecía muy pensativa al respecto de las palabras que había escuchado, dando la impresión de que había ignorado por completo el hecho de estar "prisionera" en un campo de energía.

—Primero que nada, en mis labios no se ha pronunciado ninguna mentira. Vengo de Equestria, no sé como termine aquí, ni tampoco como sentirme al respecto, de sus palabras. No creo haber estado mil años fuera de Equestria, aunque me resulta difícil el describir donde estaba realmente previamente. En segundo lugar, esas no son formas de dirigirse a un comandante supremo, necesito orientación y ustedes no ayudan en nada ¡El destino de todos los ponies esta en mis cascos! —respondió Winter Snow, observando su entorno—. ¿Dónde estoy?

—En el palacio de Cristal, situado en el centro del imperio de cristal —le respondió el unicornio—. Yo soy el príncipe Shining Armor, gobernante y comandante de las fuerzas del Imperio de Cristal.

—Y yo me llamo Sunset Shimmer, la unicornio que acabas de mancillar con tu horrible rostro.

—Un príncipe. Dime, príncipe Shining Armor ¿De qué lado estás tú y tu imperio, en esta guerra contra los grifos y minotauros? Por tu condición de equino, puedo deducir que del lado de Equestria, no obstante nunca he oído hablar del Imperio de Cristal ¿El ministro de asuntos exteriores, Goldenfrish, esta al tanto de esto? ¿Hay alguna embajada a la que pueda acudir?

Shining Armor alzo una ceja con curiosidad y extrañeza. Lo que decía la pegaso era completamente incongruente a la realidad actual, no tenía lugar alguno en la situación en que se veían sumergidos los reinos. Por unos segundos, llego a concebir la teoría de que aquella extraña pony, realmente creía ser Winter Snow, la legendaria y tiránica generalísima de Equestria. De esa forma, al menos las cosas calzarían. Recordando ilustraciones de la misma Winter, en los libros de la academia militar, podía dar testimonio, de que se parecían mucho. La extremidad de hierro la delataba, pero era tan imposible, tan absurdo de que una pony que vivió hace mil años, se presente de esta manera ahora… a menos claro, que se tratase de un ser inmortal, como Celestia y Luna.

—Equestria, no ha tenido una guerra con los minotauros y grifos, desde el ultimo reinado compartido, antes del exilio de la princesa Luna —reitero el unicornio blanco inquina—. No es gracioso, que te hagas pasar por una genocida.

—¿Genocida? —pregunto Winter, casi como si se tratase de una broma—. Otro más que agregar a la lista, parece que se han empeñado en difundir el rumor, que la idea misma de la guerra, tuvo lugar junto con mi nacimiento. Pero he de aclarar, que si se me insulta, se esta insultado al reino de Equestria. Eso no es propio de un aliado.

—Es muy diferente, el mover los hilos para que una guerra continúe. Y el planificar desde las sombras un siniestro plan, para borrar del mapa a todos los reinos que compartían frontera con Equestria, exterminando a sus pueblos.

Winter Snow bufo, casi a punto de partirse de la risa frente a todos los presentes. Mientras que por un lado, las palabras del corcel repercutieron en Sunset Shimmer, quien pudo hacer memoria a sus viejas clases de historia de Equestria. Sin embargo, no recordaba más que información vaga y básica referente a Winter Snow y sus terribles planes. Pero esta fue suficiente, para producirle repulsión, el ver como aquella pony carcajeándose de la terrible idea de borrar reinos del mapa y con ello, exterminar sus pueblos sin misericordia.

Mientras que la pegaso reía, no se escuchaba nada más en la habitación, salvo las respiraciones de los demás ponies. Pero entonces, esta se detuvo y miro tanto a Shining Armor como a Sunset Shimmer, con una expresión tan dura como una piedra, y una mirada tan fría como un bloque de hielo.

—¡No digan tonterías! —exclamo con franqueza, al creer que todo se trataba de una broma—. No sé de qué están hablando, pero necesito ir a hablar con la princesa Celestia de inmediato. Así que será mejor, que me liberen de este encierro al que me han sometido injustamente.

—Primero vas a revelarnos tu verdadera identidad y tal vez considere el liberarte, a pesar de haber entrado de esta forma tan inapropiada a mi palacio– Le respondió Shining Armor.

—No sabría decirlo con seguridad, pero creo que nunca la he visto en el otro mundo —dijo Sunset Shimmer.

La pegaso suspiro con pesadez, y dio un paso hacia adelante, dentro de la barrera mágica. Dio otro, sacando su casco de la barrera para luego seguir con el resto de su cuerpo, hasta que esta quedo completamente fuera de su prisión mágica. Ante los ojos de ambos unicornios y de las escoltas que los acompañaban, era algo incomprensible. Hasta donde ellos sabían, los pegasos no dominaban una magia que pudiera rivalizar con la de los unicornios.

—Soy la generalísima Winter Snow. Ahora díganme, ¿Cómo tengo que verlos a ustedes en estos momentos? ¿Amigos? ¿Enemigos? ¿Qué son ustedes para mí en este preciso instante?, les sugiero que piensen su respuesta —les dijo Winter Snow, en un tono amenazante.

—No te preocupes Shining Armor, no puede ser ella la que haya neutralizado tu magia. Debe llevar algún artefacto anti mágico consigo, que le permitió hacer tal hazaña —dedujo la unicornio de melena flameada.

—¿Estás segura de eso? Ese tipo de artefactos son muy raros, ¿De dónde pudo haber sacado algo así?

—Los grandes magos de la antigüedad los podían hacer con alquimia —le respondió Sunset Shimmer—. No es raro encontrar algún objeto que perteneciera a algún gran mago, y que dicho objeto tuviera alguna cualidad especial. En este caso en particular, anti mágica, aunque no estoy segura que objeto que trae encima, le otorgue tal facultad. Puede ser un amuleto que lleve bajo la armadura o la misma armadura en sí misma.

—Puedo oír todo lo que dicen —comento Winter, a solo unos metros del resto de los presentes.

—Uhm… lo siento. Bueno, si oíste nuestras palabras, sabrás entender nuestro desconcierto —le dijo Shining Armor—. Tu aparición tan intempestiva no nos fue para nada grata

—...¡Menos para mí, degenerada! —interrumpió Sunset Shimmer.

—Y tampoco es para nada grato, que adoptes la identidad de una pony que ya está bajo tierra y en el otro mundo. Aunque, tu parecido con las ilustraciones, es asombrosa. Ese diseño de armadura, no se fabrica desde hace siglos, quedan pocos ejemplares en los museos– Agrego el semental, dejando de lado su desasosiego por unos momentos, para dejarse llevar por su interés por cualquier cosa de índole militar.

—No me son de ayuda… —murmuro la pegaso, caminando hacia los unicornios –Si no me van a aportar nada, salvo tonterías, no me estorben. Tengo que hablar con la princesa Celestia.

Aunque Winter Snow mostraba toda intensión de irse, tanto Shining Armor como su escolta, no dieron ni un solo paso, que despejara el camino hacia la salida. Y por lo tanto, tampoco lo dio Sunset Shimmer. El grupo miro de forma desafiante a aquella extraña yegua, que se había colado al palacio, mientras que esta, comenzaba a enfadarse, no solo por el hecho de tener más preguntas que respuesta, sino que porque alguien osaba llevarle la negativa.

—¿Saben, que sería curioso en estas circunstancias tan confusas? —les pregunto Winter Snow con ironía—. Este supuesto príncipe, admite que me parezco a la pony, de quien dice robo su identidad. Bien podría decir lo mismo, tú pareces un príncipe y un militar, pero puede que no lo seas en realidad. Y si es así, me gustaría saber qué tipo de payaso amante del drama, se esconde detrás de ese aspecto ¿Es acaso esta una traición a su propia especie, y ponies aliados de los minotauros y grifos me tienden una trampa?

El unicornio se poso ante ella, de forma autoritaria. Sentía una igualdad entre aquella pony desconocida y él, esa igualdad que se siente entre militares de alto rango.

—Tienes que contestarnos varias cosas, antes de que si quiera pongas un casco fuera de esta habitación —le dijo Shining Armor—. No creo que seas quien afirmas ser, eso es cierto. Pero sin lugar a dudas, tendrás algo importante que decirnos, si saliste de ese espejo.

—Apártese de mi camino, está hablando con una representante del glorioso reino de Equestria —le dijo ella, en un tono severo.

—No sin que antes, pases por un interrogatorio a cascos de la guardia de cristal.

Con esas dos últimas palabras, la pegaso tomo consciencia de la existencia de la escolta del príncipe, quien le estorbaba de manera ridícula. Así fue, como orbito sus llamativos ojos dorados hacia los ponies, de los que podía llegar a deducir, eran parte de la anterior dicha "guardia de cristal". Y Winter, al tomarse la molestia de apreciar su apariencia un par de segundos meticulosos, no pudo resistirse a partirse en risas frente a todas las miradas que la observaban. Sin embargo, estas se trataban de suaves risas juguetonas en vez de filosas risas sarcásticas, como las que anteriormente presumió sin mesura.

—¡Por Celestia! —exclamo ella entre carcajadas—. ¡Pero si parecen muñequitas! Jajajajaja… ¡Creo que podría romperlos de una patada! Se… se… jajajaja… se ven tan adorables con esos brillitos por todo su pelaje.

Aunque corceles más disciplinados no se podían encontrar (razón porque Shining Armor los escogió como parte de su escolta), no pudieron evitar en dar un paso hacia adelante, de forma amenazante, dispuestos a desenfundar sus espadas una vez más. Sin embargo, como buenos militares mantuvieron la compostura hasta donde pudieron, terminando por dibujarse una mueca de completa indignación.

—Creo… —murmuro Winter Snow, recobrando la compostura—. Qué el factor miedo de la guardia de cristal, no es uno de sus puntos fuertes. Las fuerzas de Equestria, tierra que pisan, tierra que atemorizan. Sin embargo, eso es tema para otro día su "majestad", ya que, si no le importa, tengo cosas importantes que hacer ahora mismo.

—No te vas a ir de aquí —reitero de manera cortante el unicornio blanco.

—No me obligues a usar la fuerza, para hacerte a un lado, su "majestad" —amenazo ella, asiendo énfasis en la última palabra.

—Mi tipo de magia parece que es inservible, ante el tipo de artefacto que posees. Así que, arreglaremos esto de otra forma.

—¡Claro! No hay nada más razonable, qué hacer tratos con la desconocida y degenerada, que escupe el espejo mágico, ¡Bien hecho Shining Armor!, con esa actitud de seguro recuperas a tu esposa de las garras del sujeto que le gusta cantar en las alcantarillas —le dijo con sarcasmo Sunser Shimmer.

—De mi esposa y de Mefistófeles hablaremos luego, aun faltan detalles del plan, que necesitas saber. Pero esto es algo distinto a eso, así que hazme el favor de no entrometerte.

—Para ti es muy fácil decirlo, cuando no eres a quien por poco violan.

—Uhm… Perdóname. No fue mi ¿intensión? —se disculpo la pegaso –En realidad, tuve que cerrar los ojos cuando atravesé el ojo del huracán, porque era muy brillante, y cuando los abrí de nuevo, mi nariz estaba en tu…

—¡Cállate! —le grito Sunser Shimmer, muy avergonzada.

—Me llama la atención lo que dijiste del huracán —le comento Shining Armor—. ¿Te importaría relatarnos de que se trata?

Dicha esta petición, Shining Armor espero que con un toque de amabilidad en sus palabras, la actitud de la iracunda pony se suavizara, aprovechando que el hablar de la bochornosa situación que tuvo lugar hace unos minutos, rompió la tensión que había en el grupo. Además, él era Shining Armor, un pony cuyo carisma no conocía fronteras y que podía transformar a enemigos en nuevos y fieles camaradas. En su mente, el sonriente unicornio ya se sentía victorioso y no veía muy lejanas las respuestas que precisaba con tanta curiosidad. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo lo sucedido, la respuesta de la pony alada fue un rotundo:

—No —le respondió ella—. Ya no quiero estar aquí, quiero hablar con la princesa Celestia, aunque primero me gustaría encontrar respuestas de fuentes más confiables. Así que lo repetiré una vez más: Apártense de mi camino.

Cuando Winter intento empujar al unicornio que le estorbaba, para poder dirigirse a la salida, este desenfundo su espada, levitándola con su magia, cerrándole así el paso. Esto, no hizo otra cosa que aumentar mucho más la tensión, de lo que estuvo anteriormente, y además de alarmar a los guardias y a Sunset Shimmer, también enfureció a Winter Snow.

—Es extraño… —dijo Winter, desenfundando su florete—. Tienes una idea más o menos clara, de quien soy, independientemente que no me creas, y crees poder hacerme frente en el noble arte del choque de espadas. Sería gracioso como la más ridícula de las obras de teatro, pero poca claridad ofrecen a mi situación actual, como para entregarme a ese placer.

—Si logras derrotarme, probablemente te crea. Ya que, aunque fui el mejor de mi academia, no creo que mi técnica supere a la de la verdadera Winter Snow. Pero… sin lugar a dudas si puede superar a la de una impostora —dichas esas palabras, Shining Armor arremetió contra la pegaso, pero su contrincante rechazo su gladius con mucha facilidad y rapidez, terminando este golpeado en el rostro.

—_Es muy fuerte, pero inconsecuente _—pensó Winter, aprovechando el breve aturdimiento de Shining Armor para intentar atravesar su cuello con su espada. Sin embargo, este alcanzo a rechazarla a tiempo, alejandose un poco de ella.

—Ni si quiera te inmutas —le comento el unicornio.

—¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? Mi oponente no tiene ningún rasgo amenazante a simple vista y tampoco parece tener una habilidad más allá de lo ordinario.

—¡Arrogante! Como si tu sola presencia aquí no fuera lo suficientemente insultante, te atreves además, a ofenderme en mi propio palacio —dichas estas palabras, Shining Armor levanta su espada usando su magia, con un brillo resplandeciente.

—Pues adelante, entra por tu propia cuenta a la mandíbula de la loba que acecha hoy tu palacio —le respondió ella, de forma burlona con una sonrisa canalla para quien la viera.

No pasaron ni cinco segundos antes de que ambos volvieran a chocar espadas, sin embargo, esta vez Winter Snow no se dio el lujo, ni el gusto vanidoso, de esperar a que la atacaran para responder de manera aplastante. ¡No! ahora ella tenia la iniciativa, y Shining Armor no podía hacer otra cosa más que defenderse y retroceder paso a paso, del frenesí de movimientos rápidos y cargados de fuerza arrolladora, por parte de la pegaso. Detrás de él, sus escoltas resistían el impulso que sentían, de ir a auxiliar al príncipe, pero este en un momento dado, se tele transporto detrás de Winter Snow, haciendo creer a los presentes que la tomaría por sorpresa, embistiéndola por la espalda. Y, a pesar de ser una buena idea, el unicornio no sabía, que su contrincante tenia conocimiento de como lidiar con las tres razas de ponies.

Razón por lo cual, se esperaba algo así, y para responder a equello, Winter dio un salto hacia atrás perfectamente calculado usando el impulso de sus alas, para así ella terminar a las espaldas de Shining Armor, teniendo una posición privilegiada para arremeter a placer directo al cráneo de su oponente. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, una cortina de humo lleno la habitación, nublando su vista. Al concluir su movimiento, no sintió que atravesaba carne alguna, deduciendo que había fallado.

—Ese fue el encuentro más corto, que he tenido en mi vida. Te seré sincera como militar, así que préstame mucha atención. Tu técnica no podría derrotar, ni si quiera a la recluta más novata de toda la Guardia Secreta de Equestria.

De entre el humo, Winter Snow distinguió una luz de color celeste. Esa luz comenzó a aumentar su intensidad, sin embargo la pegaso sabía, que no tenía otra cosa más que alejarse para estar lista, ante lo que viniera. Entonces coloco su florete detrás de su nuca e inclino la cabeza esperando pacientemente a que algo osara acercársele. Entonces el humo se disipo de repente y Winter Snow pudo apreciar a la unicornio Sunser Shimmer levitando seis esferas de energía mágica color celeste, sobre su cabeza.

—¿Quién te dio la autoridad de interrumpir mi duelo?– Le pregunto indignado Shining Armor, quien había sido rescatado por sus escoltas a tiempo.

—Deberías estar agradecido, esa pony te pudo haber asesinado… seguro la princesa my amore Cadenza se hubiera sentido muy triste, de saber que su esposo murió antes de que pudiera salvarla. Pero descuida, yo me encargare de ella. Aunque posea un artefacto anti mágico, todo artefacto con esa función, tiene un límite de cuanta magia puede llegar a repeler.

—No pongas a prueba que tanta magia puede repeler mi armadura, sino cuanta magia puedo llegar a repeler por mis propios méritos —le dijo la pegaso, mirándola de manera desafiante.

—Así que era la armadura. Lo sospechaba. En fin, ya basta de tonterías, que no vine a este lugar para lidiar contigo. Shining Armor, crea el escudo más fuerte que puedas, alrededor del espejo y de nosotros cuando vuelve en pedazos a esta depravada.

El unicornio asintió, y su cuerno se ilumino creando un aura protectora, de la cual estaba seguro sería imposible de romper. Por otro lado, Winter Snow respiro hondo y luego aguanto la respiración, pasaron un par de segundos y las esferas de energía se dirigieron velozmente hacia ella, para hacerla pedazos. Sin embargo mantuvo la calma, cosa que inquieto a Sunset Shimmer, a pesar de tener la certeza de que su magia iba a ser implacable al momento de entrar en contacto con la pegaso.

—_No esta vez..._

Cuando una de las esferas de energía, estuvo al alcance de Winter Snow, esta movió su espada en el momento preciso, desviando esa esfera a la izquierda, impactando en consecuencia con la pared este del palacio. Cuando las demás llegaron de manera consecutiva, desvió dos de ellas a la derecha, otras dos a la izquierda y la ultima al techo, atrapando su florete en el aire y finalizando así, las complicadas acrobacias que tuvo que realizar para efectuar semejante hazaña.

La habitación se volvió a llenar de humo, pero esta vez era producto de los escombros y el polvo de los impactos de las esferas mágicas. Hubo tosidos, se sintió una presencia atravesando la habitación hacia la salida y entonces, el polvo fue disipado por la magia de Shining Armor, pero cuando todo volvió a estar visible, la pegaso había desaparecido. Ante esto, el unicornio no dudo en entonar la voz, hasta el punto de lastimarse las cuerdas vocales, para ordenar a sus escoltas: ¡Búsquenla!

—¡Si señor! —respondieron los ponies al unisonó.

En ese mismo instante, Sunset Shimmer recuperándose del asombro y de la breve tos que le provoco la nube de polvo, se aclaro la voz antes de disponerse a preguntar.

—¿Por qué perder el tiempo en buscarla? Si, fue impresionante, nunca había visto a una pegaso hacer tal cosa y seguramente tu tampoco, pero creí que estábamos aquí por tu esposa. Espero que no sea porque te humillo frente a tus soldados.

—Lo sé, lo sé… y no, no es porque me humillo como dices. Me gustaría tener más tiempo para poder atender esto que acaba de surgir. Ella en realidad es quien dijo ser, aunque parezca imposible. Y si no lo es, realmente es muy buena en lo que hace.

—¿Y eso que importa? —le cuestiono Sunset Shimmer—. No es nuestra aliada. Además, hay algo en su actitud y en su mirada que me hace inquirir que está loca.

Shining Armor suspiro con pesadez. Sus prioridades lo llamaban a gritos dentro de su cabeza y no podía ignorarlas mucho más.

—Debemos irnos ya, no podemos perder más tiempo… en el camino te explicare los detalles del plan, tenemos que encontrarnos con Flash Sentry en la frontera sur con Equestria.

* * *

De entre los pasillos del palacio de cristal, volaba la pegaso Winter Snow, haciendo a un lado o espantando a todo soldado que se cruzaba en su camino, llamado por las explosiones que tuvieron lugar en la habitación del espejo mágico. Anteriormente intento salir, atravesando una de las ventanas, pero estas eran irrompibles por alguna razón, así que cuando encontró las escaleras bajo y bajo hasta encontrar finalmente la salida del lugar. Donde mirara, era completamente desconocido para ella, los ponies tenían una apariencia muy extraña, como si su pelaje hubiera pasado por un complejo proceso de cristalización.

—¡Esa pony!, ¡atrapen a esa pony! —exclamo un teniente de cristal, alertando a todos los soldados que tenían intención de entrar al palacio, creyendo que las explosiones eran producto de un ataque al imperio. Sin embargo, ya no tenían que pensar más en eso, porque ahora tenían órdenes que cumplir.

Como marejadas se abalanzaron los ponies de cristal, hacia Winter Snow. Al ser una yegua la que tenían que retener, estos no vieron necesario desenfundar sus espadas, lo que significo un craso error por su parte. Ya que su objetivo, a pesar de su femenil y hermosa apariencia, sus intensiones no podían estar más alejadas del concepto de belleza. El primer corcel que oso acercársele, recibió el largo filo de la pegaso de inmediato. Eso hizo que los demás soldados reconsideraran el nivel de peligro que representaba la pony, desenfundando finalmente sus espadas para disponerse a arremeter contra ella.

—_¿Qué me puedo esperar de ellos, siendo su mismo líder una completa vergüenza en el combate?_–Pensó la pegaso, abriendo sus alas y elevándose en el aire para emprender vuelo. No obstante, antes de concretar sus intensiones, decidió arrojar de entre sus plumas algunas navajas, que llegarían a herir soldados sobre los que se concentraría la atención. Desde el cielo pudo apreciar la bastedad de la ciudad, era enorme y todo estaba hecho del mismo material del que estaba hecho el palacio.

Repentinamente se escucho otra explosión, desde dentro de la gran e imponente estructura de la que había escapado. Pero Winter Snow le resto importancia y se marcho rápidamente de ahí, para poder planear con más mesura sus próximos pasos a seguir.

* * *

En una calle alejada del palacio, se podía apreciar un sector comercio del imperio de cristal. En esa calle en particular, se podían hallar a comerciantes de todos los reinos amigos al imperio, aunque los que más predominaban eran ponies de Equestria, siendo este el aliado incondicional de la corona. Ahí, una pareja de dos ponies de tierra, con capuchas marrones y tirando de una carreta repleta de diversas curiosidades, discutían llamando la atención de uno que otro chismoso que estaba pasando a su lado. Uno de ellos, se trataba de un semental de ojos verdes, pelaje color almendra y melena marrón, al que se le podía notar ciertos rasgos, de los que se podía inferir, que previamente había sido golpeado por uno o más ponies. Por otro lado, quien lo acompañaba no podía verse mejor en comparación, se trataba de una hembra de ojos azules, pelaje naranja y melena color ébano.

—No me digas esas cosas, me desanimas —le comento el corcel—. Y tu siendo mi familia, deberías ser la ultima en hacerlo, Fírima.

—Es cierto, debería —afirmo ella—. Pero como ya te consolé por lo sucedido, además se salvarte la vida (otra vez). Ahora corresponde la parte en que te tengo que reprender. Deberías pensar dos veces, a quien le pides prestamos. No quiero imaginar que hubiera pasado, si no llego a tiempo, Galvorn.

—Las buenas oportunidades van, entran y a veces se las lleva el viento.

—Yo diría que esta no fue, ni entro y tampoco se la llevo el viento. Más bien, se quemo y casi te quemas con ella.

—Entonces gracias por ser mi balde de agua —le respondió él sonriente.

Los ponies se detuvieron junto con su carreta en un pequeño espacio entre dos negocios. Ahí comenzaron a sacar algunas cosas, de las que se podía deducir, que serían usadas para armar una tienda de lona, similar a la de otros comerciantes que los rodeaban.

—Ya regreso —dijo Fírima—. Voy a ver si este año vino Flyns, para ver si podemos obtener trigo a un buen precio.

—Esta bien —asintió Galvorn—. Pero sigo creyendo que deberíamos comerciar con armas extrañas. Ganaríamos muchos bits si pudiéramos proveer a los grandes guerreros del Imperio de Cristal, de material militar exclusivo.

—No creo que el Imperio de Cristal entre en guerra, contra un payaso enmascarado; y las armas extrañas no son cosas que se encuentren fácilmente.

—Ese payaso enmascarado como le dices, secuestro a la princesa My Amore Cadenza. El príncipe sería un idiota si no entra en guerra directa contra los herejes nocturnos —objeto él, en voz alta.

—Una guerra... —dijo bufando la pony—. Después de estar desaparecidos tanto tiempo, y tras la tiranía de un unicornio loco, dudo que la población este muy entusiasmada en ir a morir a una guerra.

Fírima se marcho en silencio, dejando a su hermano un poco molesto.

—A este paso, nunca nos podremos asentar en un lugar —comento para sí mismo el corcel, cabizbajo mientras desmontaba las cosas de la carreta.

Repentinamente, en la tranquilidad de su labor algo lo perturbo, algo que venia de sus espaldas y que no podía ignorar. De entre un callejón formado por residencias, escucho una voz que le llamaba la atención. No podía entender con claridad lo que decía, pero era femenina y la curiosidad comenzó a picar su sentido común. Al no poder ver nada a simple vista, decidió adentrarse en el callejón, para investigar, hasta el punto de ya volverse invisible para quien paseara por la calle principal donde había dejado su carreta... ¿Su carreta? ¡Sus cosas!, había olvidado por completo sus cosas, no podía dejarlas ahí tiradas, alguien podía llevárselas. Sin embargo, ya fue demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás, cuando este fue sometido contra un muro, por el casco y la espada de una pegaso blanca.

—No te atrevas a gritar, de lo contrario no te gustara lo que te haré —le amenazo Winter Snow.

* * *

**_Like si te gusta la historia a mi pagina de _Facebook_: Mond Dunkel MLP._**

**_Los invito a leer "Angel Of Music" de mi amigo y escritor _**_**Graf Kohlenklau, con quien comparto el mismo universo. Puede que hallen similitudes o hilos que conecten a ambas historias, si leen atentamente. **_

_**No olviden dejar sus reviews. **_


	13. La Biblioteca

**.**

**La Biblioteca**

_"Mi mentor solía decir: _

_Winter, el mejor lugar en el que puedes estar __es la biblioteca._

_Años después, hubo libros sobre mi en esos templos del saber."_

La acción era simple, la idea sencilla y la ambición muy fuerte. Instalar un puesto de comercio en la gran feria de Cristal y vender productos de lejanas tierras, era el pan nuestro de cada día, en lo que respectaba al estilo de vida de Galvorn y Fírima; el reino podía cambiar de nombre, pero al fin y al cabo el procedimiento para ganarse sus ingresos, no variaba mucho. La rutina proporciona seguridad, ya que es predecible y puede ser tolerable, aunque esta sea aburrida en muchas ocasiones. Sin embargo, el corcel Galvorn acabo en los cascos más peligrosos, que un corriente comerciante podía llegar a concebir. Pero a pesar de ver la amenaza, representada por una femenina figura y una afilada espada, este intento aparentar la mayor calma posible.

—¿Te envió la familia Gant Noir? —inquirió él, haciendo que la pegaso arqueara una ceja extrañada por la pregunta.

—No, no conozco a esa familia Gant Noir. Y si fuera así, quien está aquí para resolver dudas, eres tú; no yo —aclaro ella.

—Está bien, si es información lo que buscas, conozco a muchos ponies. Así que no es necesario que me amenaces ¿Qué necesitas saber?

—No te ves como el resto de estos ponies, por tu pelaje me puedo barruntar que eres de Equestria ¿O me equivoco?

—Sí, nací en Equestria, pero actualmente no la frecuento mucho, por problemas que no son dignos de mención ahora.

—Necesito hablar con la princesa Celestia, pero no tengo idea donde estoy —dijo la pegaso, mirando a ambos lados, para asegurarse de que nadie la estuviera espiando.

–Estas en el Imperio de Cristal —aclaro el corcel.

—Ya un idiota me aclaro el nombre del sitio donde me encontraba. Lo que no sé, es el camino a Equestria. De mi llegada depende el curso de la guerra.

Galvorn tomo especial atención a las últimas palabras de su secuestradora. Si se adjudicaba tal importancia, en lo que respecta al actual conflicto de Equestria con los ponies nocturnos, entonces quizá esta podría ser una oportunidad de oro. Sin embargo, las siguientes palabras lo desconcertaron.

—Los minotauros y los grifos aprovecharan esta situación, para atacar en conjunto una vez más. Tu colaboración con el alto mando militar, podría ser muy bien recompensada, solo necesito que me lleves a Equestria y las arcas de la guerra tendrán las puertas abiertas para ti.

—¿De qué rayos hablas? Los minotauros y los grifos son nuestros aliados. No ha existido guerra con ellos, desde hace más de mil años.

—¡Tú también estas confabulado con el payaso del príncipe, para confundirme!– Acuso ella y encolerizada rozo con más intensidad el filo de su espada, sobre el cuello del comerciante.

El semental no se esperaba tal reacción, cuando a su parecer, lo único que hizo fue señalar lo evidente. Trago saliva e hizo una selección de palabras ideal, para saber en qué había errado. Relamió sus labios secos y clavo su mirada sobre los ojos de la pegaso.

—¿En qué año crees que estamos?

Winter Snow veía la pregunta fuera de lugar, no entendía el alcance de su importancia y lo que significaría para ella. Sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto se dispuso a contestar confiada:

—Estamos en el año treinta del nuevo ciclo del sol y de la luna.

—Cuando la princesa Luna fue exiliada, se reinició el ciclo, tras la noche más larga de la historia, simbolizando el inicio de una nueva era —explico Galvorn de manera apresurada –Pasamos el primer milenio y estamos en el cuarto año del ciclo solar lunar.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Cuál es el objetivo de la mente malévola que esta tras este fraude? ¿Por qué se empeñan en tratar de hacerme creer tal falacia? —le pregunto Winter, en un tono suplicante—. ¡Respondeme ahora!

El pony sintió que algo andaba mal, y no era un presentimiento que tuviera que ver con la situación que estaba viviendo, sino por el hecho de que su interrogadora se comportaba de una manera muy extraña. Las palabras que salían de ella carecían de afinidad con el presente. ¿Guerra con minotauros y grifos? ¿Año treinta del nuevo ciclo del sol y de la luna?, si Galvorn estuviera loco, concebiría la idea de que ella no pertenecía al tiempo actual, pero el sentido común lo preñaba de lógica aplastante, haciéndolo renegar de tal posibilidad y poniendo en su lugar una conclusión más asequible: Ella está trastornada.

—Si te doy un mapa que la región ¿Me dejaras en paz?

—Es posible.

—Tengo uno en mi carreta, si tan solo me dejaras tocar el suelo y alejaras cuidadosamente tu espada de mi garganta, esto marcharía mejor. Te lo daría a un módico precio, al alcance de cualquier pony —le dijo él, con ambición en sus ojos.

—No dispongo de oro, plata o gemas que pueda ofrecerte en estos momentos. Pero puedo cumplir las primeras cosas.

Efectivamente, Winter Snow bajo al corcel dejando sus cascos de nuevo en el suelo y adopto una postura menos hostil, regresando su espada a la funda de su armadura.

Mientras que ella miraba al semental con cierta inquina, él la miraba con ojos llenos de asombro, ya que no pudo medir bien el tamaño de la pegaso hasta el momento en que se hallaron en la misma superficie; Galvorn nunca fue el más alto de entre sus semejantes, por lo que era común para él, encontrar corceles que aunque tenían solo la mitad de edad, le igualaban o hasta superaban en estatura. Lo mismo pasaba con las féminas de su especie, pero lo peculiar en este caso, es que Winter Snow era casi del tamaño de la Princesa My Amore Cadenza o también por mencionar, la Princesa Luna. Se trataba de la yegua más voluptuosa en altura que había visto tan de cerca, lo que provoco que clavara su mirada de una manera muy incómoda para su secuestradora.

—¿Tengo algo en la cara?

—¿Eh? No, no… nada. No pasa nada.

—Entonces cumple de una vez con tu cometido, pequeño idiota.

Si bien la reacción por parte de Winter Snow cabía dentro de lo normal, lo que ocultaba su tono de voz tosca y su mirada algo sombría, no era para nada normal en lo que respecta a su sentir y pensar habitual. Esto era, una profunda desconfianza de su entorno, detestaba no saber dónde estaba y le atemorizaba el no saber cuándo estaba. Pensar en la sola idea y posibilidad de que se hallaba en un tiempo que no le correspondía, poco a poco la llenaba de un pánico latente que intentaba reprimir a toda costa. En su vida había experimentado sucesos extraños, hechos que la marcaron, pero nada como lo acontecido en el actual presente. El aire se sentía diferente, el suelo bajo sus cascos se sentía diferente ¡Todo se sentía asquerosamente diferente! ¡Todo era desconocido, todo era extraño para ella! Y quizá lo peor, era que no sabía cómo hacerle frente, qué pasos seguir, qué camino tomar para llegar a algo mínimamente familiar… ¿Por dónde diablos empezar?

—_El espacio multicolor, no se ve tan tenebroso comparado con esto_–Pensaba Winter, mientras veía a Galvorn sacudirse algo de polvo, que llevaba sobre su capa.

—Si quieres quédate aquí, o sígueme. Te daré lo que necesitas, solo no llames mucho la atención… algo me dice que me traerá problemas, el hecho que me relacionen con…

*FIUCH*

Repentinamente un rayo de luz golpea una de las placas frontales de la armadura de Winter Snow, pero este reboto alcanzando una de las paredes del callejón, sobre la cual tuvo un efecto explosivo que logro levantar un poco de polvo de escombros. Cuando tanto la yegua como el corcel, dirigieron sus miradas al sitio de donde creían había venido el rayo de luz, se vieron confrontados por un pequeño pelotón de unicornios de cristal.

—Sabía que me ibas a traer problemas… —murmuro Galvorn, sin embargo no tardo en colocar su expresión más cordial y de buena gente, para así hacer pleno uso de su carisma—. Queridos soldados del imperio, veo que vienen aquí en pleno cumplimiento de su deber, el cual desconozco. Como humilde comerciante, me retiro para así…

Antes que el pony pudiera pronunciar una palabra más, otro rayo de luz golpeo una de las placas frontales de la armadura de Winter Snow, pero este volvió a rebotar como si nada. Esto llamo poderosamente la atención del comerciante.

—¡No se mueva ninguno de los dos! —exclamo un soldado—. La pegaso que se identifica por el nombre de Winter Snow, debe responder a las autoridades del reino por los hechos ocurridos en el palacio real, la agresión a la guardia de cristal y su posterior fuga.

—No me lo creo —musito Galvorn mirando a la pegaso—. ¿Pero qué rayos hiciste?

Winter respiro hondo antes de dignarse a ofrecer una respuesta, la cual no tenía obligación de dar.

—Lo que escuchaste —dijo de manera cortante, para luego desenfundar su espada—. Quisiera quedarme, para seguir evaluando la mediocridad que aflora hoy en día en sus filas. Pero tengo que atender cosas más importantes con este pequeño parasito.

—¡Un cómplice! —infirió uno de los soldados.

—¡¿Qué?! —pregunto anonadado Galvorn—. No, no ¡Esto es un error! Soy solo vine a la feria a comerciar!

—¡Atrápenlos!

Dicha la orden los soldados galoparon al ataque, y al ser estos todos unicornios cargaron sus cuernos arrojando sus rayos de luz antes de entrar en contacto directo con Winter Snow. Galvorn veía con temor, como una gran cantidad de pequeñas esferas blanquecinas se dirigían hacia él, con un amenazante y penetrante brillo que dejaba estupefacto. Sin embargo, antes de que estas si quiera tuvieran la oportunidad de tocar a alguno de sus dos objetivos, Winter Snow tomo al corcel con su pesuña de hierro y redirigiendo algunas de estas esferas luminosas con su espada hacia las paredes, logro levantar una nube de polvo que uso a su favor, para burlar a los soldados.

Cuando disiparon el polvo usando su magia, ya era demasiado tarde. Ambos habían desaparecido y el callejón era objeto de observación, por decenas de ojos curiosos. Un par de ellos, especialmente preocupados por su hermano menor.

* * *

Las horas pasaron en el imperio de cristal, y los grupos de soldados que buscaban cada vez con más ahínco a la pegaso, poco a poco se estaban haciendo a la idea, de que no la podrían encontrar. Este declive en el sentido del deber de los militares, se vio reforzado con la llegada de la noche, haciendo así mucho más difícil su tarea. Los líderes de pelotón lanzaban maldiciones en silencio, ya que consideraban injusto que se les asignara a unos pocos grupos de ponies cubrir la inmensidad que es la capital del imperio. Si no fuera porque tenían que comer, no se hubieran topado con Winter Snow en primer lugar, en uno de los callejones adyacentes a la gran feria de comerciantes.

Al caer la noche.

Nuestra querida/odiada protagonista, no gozaba huyendo de sus supuestos enemigos, era muy dura consigo misma cuando hacía algo que iba en contra de sus principios. Quizá por esa razón (pero no la más importante razón), es que opto por escabullirse a través de lo que se puede definir, como el lugar más fétido y escabroso de todo el imperio de cristal. ¡Así es! no lo pensó dos veces antes de meterse dentro de las alcantarillas, llevando a cuestas y amordazado, al ambicioso Galvorn quien se retorcía furiosamente sobre el lomo de su secuestradora. Cuando la paciencia de esta llego a su punto clímax, dejo caer al corcel sobre las fangosas aguas, retirándole bruscamente la mordaza y las ataduras que había improvisado con una sábana robada.

—¡Estas enferma, enferma de la cabeza! —le grito el pony terrestre, espantándose de la suciedad que llego a sentir debajo de él.

—Si no hubieras sido tan chillón y acompañarme por las buenas, no me hubiera visto en la necesidad de amordazarte y atarte con la sabana ¡Pero no! El imbécil tenía que dificultarme las cosas ¡Como si esta situación no me tuviera lo suficiente en vilo, tengo que además cuidarte!

—¿Cómo que cuidarme? Tu y yo no nos debemos nada —cuestiono Galvorn, asumiendo una postura berrinchuda.

—El mapa…

—¿Qué?

—¡El mapa! —le grito Winter Snow, provocando que surgiera un poderoso eco dentro de las alcantarillas.

—Lo tenía en mi carreta… —al decir esas palabras, el corcel se percató de algo crucial—. ¡Maldita sea, deje mis cosas en la feria!

Cuando se dispuso a dar media vuelta y devolverse por donde habían entrado, Winter Snow piso la capa de sus ropajes, asfixiándolo y tirándolo bruscamente de regreso a las fangosas aguas de alcantarilla. Galvorn tosió encolerizado, tratando de recobrar el aliento.

—Estas son las alcantarillas más extrañas en las que he estado. Para empezar, me sorprende que sus pasillos sean tan iluminados —comento ella, apreciando el cristal de las paredes—. Cuando regrese a Equestria, ordenare traer mucho de este material, para ver sus posibles buenos usos

—¿Por qué me detienes? ¿No ves que no quiero pasar ningún segundo más cerca de ti? —le pregunto en un tono de lamentación, mientas que en sus pensamientos maldecía con todas sus fuerzas el desafortunado encuentro con la pony.

—No podemos regresar ahí —replico Winter Snow—. No creo que el cuerpo militar de este sitio, haya sido tan estúpido como para no dejar centinelas vigilando la zona por si acaso llegara a volver.

—Espero que Fírima se haya hecho cargo de la carreta… —murmuro para sí mismo, pensando en su hermana mayor.

—¿Dijiste algo, pequeña rata?

—No, nada. Si no podemos regresar a la feria, entonces se me ocurre otro lugar donde podremos conseguir un mapa. Un lugar al que es fácil entrar y afortunadamente cierra al atardecer.

Winter Snow arqueo una ceja curiosa. Ahora se arrepentía menos, de la previa intuición que tuvo, respecto a la utilidad que le podía dar al bajito comerciante. Sonrió gustosa, cuando finalmente el nombre del sitio llego a sus oídos: La biblioteca.

* * *

Bajo la protección nocturna, de un manto de oscuridad que ocultaría cualquier fechoría, Winter Snow y Galvorn se movieron con sigilo una vez ya sobre la superficie. Si bien, las calles del imperio de cristal eran un poco más iluminadas que las de Equestria, esto no represento una gran dificultad para los ponies, quienes consiguieron pasar de un callejón a otro, hasta visualizar la biblioteca. El edificio era imponente, con dos enormes grifos adornando la fachada y una gran cúpula sobresaliendo arriba.

Ya en la entrada, la pegaso rompió la cerradura usando su extremidad de hierro, acción que impresiono al corcel, quién hasta el momento pensó que solo se trataba de una extensión de desatinante color gris, perteneciente a la armadura dorada que llevaba puesta.

—Este lugar es majestuoso… —musito Winter Snow, boquiabierta ante la inmensidad y belleza del interior de la biblioteca.

Filas y filas de estantes repletos de libros, se extendían frente a los ponies, sobresaliendo en el centro de la biblioteca, cuatro relucientes pilares donde se reflejaba la luz de la luna que entraba por la cúpula de cristal. En las esquinas de los estantes había bustos de personalidades importantes de la historia, uno pertenecía a las princesas Celestia y Luna ya que previamente se había inaugurado la sección de historia Equestre.

—Vamos por ese mapa, para que me dejes en paz de una vez —le dijo Galvorn, tomando la iniciativa y dirigiéndose a la sección donde sabía que había un mapa. Aprecio el estandarte de las hermanas nobles unos segundos, antes de presentar a Winter Snow una mesa con marco de plata y superficie de vidrio, donde se hallaba un mapa que incluía a Equestria y los caminos del imperio de cristal, que conectaban a ella.

—Solo tienes que romper el vidrio. Ahora si no te importa, me voy ¡Huelo a mierda!

—Aguarda —le ordeno ella, con un libro blanco entre sus cascos—. ¿Por qué este libro dice "La Guardia Secreta de Winter Snow"?

—Que te llames de la misma manera, no significa que trate de ti —respondió Galvorn, en un tono petulante.

—¡No lo digo por eso idiota! —dichas estas palabras la pegaso procedió a explicarle la imposibilidad de que exista un libro con la Guardia Secreta como tema, ya que, aunque de esta se tenga plena conciencia de su existencia, nadie fuera de la orden conoce la información que maneja y las actividades que llevan a cabo tanto fuera como dentro de sus cuarteles.

—Pues, cuando se fueron contra el reino, sus cuarteles pasaron a los cascos de la Guardia Real y confiscaron todo lo que había ahí —replico él, llevándose un casco a la nuca. —¡Pero qué importa! No sé porque sigo hablando contigo de cosas tan viejas. Eso paso hace mil años y yo no estoy aquí para conseguir un puesto de profesor– Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida.

Por otro lado, Winter Snow decidió echarle una ojeada al libro, empezando por la primera página que saliera al abrirlo.

* * *

"_La guardia secreta había recobrado la influencia e independencia que previamente había perdido, tras la desaparición de la generalísima Winter Snow. Las yeguas de hierro rápidamente se habían convertido en las celebridades de todo el reino, en Canterlot sobre todo, al ser ellas la fuerza aplastante que puso punto final al mezquino golpe de estado, contra la autoridad de nuestra gloriosa gobernante del sol, la princesa Celestia de Equestria. Sin embargo, nadie podría prever que la nueva generalísima Aradia, querría seguir el legado de muerte y destrucción de su mentora. Nadie sabe con seguridad, que la empujo a ello, teniendo un futuro tan brillante y un lugar privilegiado entre los héroes del reino"_

* * *

Aradia reposaba en su habitación personal dentro de los cuarteles de la guardia secreta. Las responsabilidades de la joven pegaso se habían triplicado con su nuevo nombramiento, agregado que su venenosa fama la hacía sentir incomoda cuando alguien pedía su autógrafo o le obsequiaba algún presente sin siquiera estar pronta la fecha de su cumpleaños; el contenido de un regalo traído desde Arabia Sentada, llego a espantarla, ya que se trataba de una serie de juguetes eróticos que muy "cariñosamente" la hija del Sultán extendió también a Winter Snow en su momento.

Recostada sobre su cama recapitulaba todo lo que su ajetreada tarde la hizo estresar, sin embargo un sonido familiar la aparto de ese mundo del pensamiento donde se había sumergido. Alguien tocaba a su puerta de manera insistente, cosa que obviamente era molesta, por lo que se dispuso a atender el asunto a la mayor brevedad. "Otro reporte sobre las reparaciones" pensaba ella, de manera fatigosa. Pero para su disgusto al abrir la puerta no se encontró con nadie, incluso llego a asomar la mirada a ambos lados del pasillo por si acaso, pero nada. Quizá alguien se había atrevido a hacerle una broma, o al menos eso creía. Sin embargo, su entendimiento de lo acontecido tomo más claridad cuando cerró la puerta y se dio media vuelta.

—Oh no… —murmuro Aradia.

Ahora frente a la pegaso se hallaban tres ponies que vestían completamente de blanco y cuyos rostros se encontraban ocultos por capuchas.

—Es un placer volver a verla, nueva generalísima de Equestria —le dijo la pony de en medio, quien tenía una voz femenina muy tosca y avejentada.

—¿Qué quiere la orden del diamante blanco? ¿A qué viene el hacerme bromas de potrillo tocándome a la puerta? —pregunto Aradia, tomando asiento cerca de un librero.

—La bruja eterna nos dejara, para seguir su destino. Su última petición a quienes colmo de riqueza y poder, es que le informemos de las últimas palabras que cruzo la ex generalísima Winter Snow con el consejo de maestres.

Aradia salto de su silla de manera abrupta, casi tirándola al suelo. Levanto a la pony encapuchada en el aire, sujetándola con rudeza desde sus ropajes blancos.

—¡¿Qué les dijo?! —pregunto ella, gritando a todo pulmón.

Las dos ponies restantes hicieron uso de magia para separar a Aradia de su compañera, la cual tuvieron que ayudar a levantarse del suelo, al parecer se trataba de ya una pony mayor que no estaba para movimientos tan bruscos.

—No es necesario que pierda la compostura de esa forma, nueva generalísima. Podre tener mis años, pero mis labios no se han vuelto tan lentos como mis movimientos.

Aradia le pidió disculpas, disimulando humildad y arrepentimiento.

—Muy bien. Lo que ocurre es que la generalísima nos encargó el conseguir una información, teniendo nosotras contacto con las esposas de los altos cargos militares. Afortunadamente la duquesa de montaña rubí nos facilitó la tarea, al ser ella miembro de la orden y estar casada con el capitán Barnabas.

—¿Qué averiguaron? —pregunto la pegaso impaciente.

La anciana le explico, para sorpresa de Aradia, que en las sombras del reino, específicamente dentro de las fuerzas diurnas y nocturnas, se cocinó un plan para burlar a la guardia secreta, teniéndola al margen de las órdenes que viajaban a lo largo del reino. Sin embargo, la orden del diamante blanco (Una organización de ponies que han acumulado poder político y económico dentro de Equestria), logro rescatar muchas de estas órdenes por medio de sobornos colosales. Así fue como descubrieron, que la fuente de estas órdenes era la recién exiliada princesa Luna, quien había organizado junto con el capitán Flaminor Sparkle y el recién nombrado capitán Apple Heave, una comunicación clandestina a la que pocos tenían acceso.

Aradia, completamente atónita se volvió a sentar en su silla, pensando unos momentos y de repente una pregunta cruzo por su cabeza.

—¿Tienen pruebas?

La anciana saco de su capa una bolsa color café y se la entregó a la pegaso, para acto seguido ver como ella la abría con desesperación. Dentro se podía apreciar una gran cantidad de cartas con el sello de las hermanas nobles y una por una, las fue revisando minuciosamente hasta atar cabos sueltos y unirlos con información que si poseía la guardia secreta. Todo estaba ahí, desde órdenes que cancelaban patrullas, hasta órdenes de simulacros de invasión, que dejaron zonas enteras sin población. Todas marcadas con la misma fecha, en la misma área y con horas que no se separaban mucho la una de la otra. Si todas y cada una de esas órdenes eran efectivas, la comarca donde Winter Snow desapareció quedaría más desierta que las montañas heladas.

—_¿Todo esto dentro de Equestria? _—susurro horrorizada.

Fue así, como Aradia cayó en cuenta de que Equestria traiciono a su querida mentora, una traición que tiene su centro neurálgico en una de las autoridades que juro lealtad y que fuera de eso, también respetaba profundamente. Unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, mientras miraba absorta uno de los espacios donde se separaban dos, de las cuatro paredes de la habitación. Esta actitud incomodo a las tres yeguas misteriosas, pero ya no teniendo nada más que hacer ahí, la anciana se despidió en nombre de las tres y desaparecieron en un resplandor de luz. Esto último no inmuto en absoluto a Aradia, quién siguió sumergida en la confusión, en la rabia y la tristeza, pensando en el amor que profeso en secreto.

—Querida madre, amada madre de mis anhelos más prohibidos ¿Por qué te han hecho tal atrocidad? ¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron, cuando mi vista miraba hacia otro sitio?

Entonces cayó en cuenta de algo revelador:

—Si Equestria había traicionado a Winter Snow —pensó con los ojos bien abiertos

—¡Traicionado a la dirigente de una de las fuerzas del reino!–Grito estrepitosamente –Entonces la Guardia Secreta también había sido traicionada, ya que además de quitarle a su líder, también se le oculto información y se intentó arrebatarle el poder que poseía– Concluyo.

Sin perder ni un segundo más se puso su armadura negra y salió disparada de su habitación. Voló por los pasillos hasta quedar frente al cuarto de su mentora, el cual seguía intacto desde su desaparición, por respeto hacia ella. Miro unos segundos la placa dorada con su nombre y luego abrió la puerta, cerrándola velozmente detrás de ella. A pesar de que Winter Snow era muy rígida en muchos aspectos, su cuarto era de lo más extravagantemente elegante que había dentro de los cuarteles generales de la Guardia Secreta. Aradia pensaba con algo de ironía: Mond Dunkel si llego a transmitirle algo del refinamiento propio de la aristocracia, antes de que ella decidiera enlistarse en el ejército.

Tal pensamiento, la llevo a unos minutos de nostalgia donde recordaba esos años con el unicornio blanco. Si bien no llego a considerarlo nunca como su padre, si llego a considerarlo como un maestro o un amigo al cual siempre escuchar. Pero eso no tenía nada que ver con lo que fue a hacer ahí.

—¿Dónde estás? —se preguntó la pegaso, mientras revisaba los títulos que se encontraban en un librero—. ¡Te encontré!

La pegaso retiro un libro de forro rojo carmesí. Ese libro no era otro, que la autobiografía de su mentora; aunque también era considerado un libro político y de filosofía. El libro fue despojado de sus dos caras, dejando solo las hojas, esto Aradia lo hizo con mucha facilidad, ya que el libro estaba diseñado para ello. En sus gruesas caras ocultaba otro libro, solo que más pequeño y al ser despojado completamente de su forro rojo, se podía leer fácilmente el enigmático título: Operación Colonia.

Rambling Rock Rige

Tres días después

Los hangares ocultos en la montaña, pasaron de ser un lugar de creación e ingenio, a uno de saqueo y caos. Las yeguas de la Guardia Secreta, tomaron control sobre este, aun contra la negativa de la guardia diurna, la cual fue barrida de toda la zona y muchos de ellos pasaron a ser prisioneros. Por otro lado, los científicos no fueron víctimas de ningún mal, ya que estos no tardaron en rendirse sin condiciones e incluso señalaron una que otra información que las ponies de hierro necesitaban saber. Esto último, referente a la nueva arma voladora de la que los científicos habían sido diseñadores.

Los_ Ironclad_ eran gigantescas naves de batalla, barcos que flotaban con tres enormes globos inmunes a objetos punzantes. Sin embargo, lo más llamativo de estas naves era que, además de poseer un imponente blindaje tenían en su proa un gigantesco cañón de 16,8 toneladas, con una longitud de casi cinco metros y medio. Mientras que en sus laterales, había docenas de pequeñas aberturas con ballestas, las cuales habían sido modificadas para tener cargadores automáticos.

—Esto les costara la cabeza a cada una de ustedes, ¿Lo sabes cierto? —dijo el profesor Shrinker a Aradia, mientras fumaba su pipa frente a una hoguera donde tiraban pergaminos, carpetas y libros.

—Esa es la idea —le contesto ella—. Que anhelen nuestra muerte y que frente a sus ojos, ese anhelo se haga una realidad. La Operación Colonia no dejara cabos sueltos, en las páginas de la historia hablaran de nuestro exterminio.

La generalísima Aradia se dirigió a un casillero, de donde saco una larga capa roja, para luego añadirla a su armadura.

—Yo mismo hice la aleación para esa capa —comento el anciano—. Tiene las mismas propiedades que la armadura que construí para Winter Snow. En un principio, se supone que estaba destinada a hacer juego con esa armadura, pero ya ves como las cosas cambian. Ciertamente es decepcionante.

—Esta será la prueba final, para quienes sean dignas de la Operación Colonia.

—Mi generalísima —le llamo la atención una pony de tierra de pelaje color crema, con melena y ojos color fresa.

—Capitana Cherry Cream.

—Estamos listas para partir —le dijo, haciendo un saludo militar—. Las fuerzas de asalto ya van en camino a tomar las reservas enemigas, solo tenemos que hacer nuestra entrada.

—Excelente. —Aradia se acercó a la capitana y poso su casco sobre su hombro de forma amigable—. En estos momentos, eres en quien más confió. Dirige a estas ponies con responsabilidad y valentía. Un líder, nunca puede ser cobarde, siempre debe estar a la cabeza, más cerca del enemigo que sus propias tropas. De otra manera, estas te pueden ver y seguirte con orgullo y fe.

—No me daré el lujo de fallarle a nuestra nueva líder —dijo Cherry Cream respondiendo el gesto de su superior de igual manera—. Antes de partir a la muerte, tengo que confesar que mis labios le han mentido. Quiero su perdón antes de subir a mi nave.

Ingenuamente, la pegaso oscura arqueo una ceja con sorpresa y con una pizca de decepción.

—Cuando dije que quería ser pastelera, pero se me quemaba hasta un vaso con agua, fue una mentira que invente para hacerla reír. Ese día entre las oficiales, no se hablaba otra cosa que de su profundo pesar, tras la desaparición de su maestra. Imagine que debía ser duro tener que lidiar con eso sola, así que intente subir sus ánimos. En realidad, mi talento especial tiene que ver con la repostería.

Escuchadas esas palabras, Aradia sonrió y se rió con alivio. En los pocos segundos de silencio que transcurrieron, se imaginó una y mil cosas mucho peores. Alejo juguetonamente a la capitana Cherry Cream con un empujón y se dio media vuelta, para que su sonrisa no se viera con tanta facilidad.

—Pensé que se trataba de algo más importante. Cumpla con su deber capitana, queda poco tiempo —le dijo en un tono severo, para luego añadir—.Y gracias por escucharme en esa ocasión.

—No fue nada, Aradia —admitió la pony terrestre, para acto seguido caminar junto a su líder, a una de las naves preparadas para emprender vuelo.

* * *

"_Ese día, las ponies de la Guardia Secreta mostrarían su otra cara, robando esas terribles armas que nunca se pensaron usar contra ningún reino y dirigiéndose a la ciudad museo de los grifos: "El nido del Águila". Ahí, una masacre sin precedentes se llevaría a cabo, pero nuestra benévola gobernante la princesa Celestia, no dejaría pasar este atropello a quienes había extendido la pesuña de la paz…" _

* * *

—¡No, no es necesario. Es en serio!

Se escuchó un grito que desconcentro a Winter Snow de su lectura. Acto seguido, las puertas de la biblioteca abrieron de golpe provocando un estrepitoso ruido. Ella estaba en la sección de literatura Equestre, así que quien sea que entrara de esa forma tan abrupta, tendría que pasar frente a otras secciones para verla.

—Maldición. Tendré que llevarme el libro junto con el mapa —pensó la pegaso, atando rápidamente el libro a la correa de su armadura. Sintió unos pasos bastante peculiares dirigiéndose hacia ella, si eran cascos no lo aparentaban en lo más mínimo.

—¿Qué es ese olor? Creí que aquí tenían un mejor sistema de limpieza que en Equestria —se quejó una voz del todo infantil.

Pero a pesar de ello, Winter Snow no lo pensó dos veces antes de desenfundar su espada, lista para hacerle frente a cualquier cosa que viniera en su contra. Pero para su sorpresa, tuvo que bajar su mirada drásticamente hacia el suelo ya que quien estaba frente a ella no era otro que un pequeño bebe dragón.

—Uhm… No creo que tú seas la nueva bibliotecaria —infirió Spike, en un tono de voz tembloroso.

* * *

**_Like si te gusta la historia a mi pagina de _Facebook_: Mond Dunkel MLP._**

_**Si algunas cosas como: "el golpe de estado" o la mención de personajes como "El Conde Mefistófeles" y "Valkane" les causa curiosidad, pues vayan por "Angel Of Music" de **_**_mi amigo y escritor _**_**Graf Kohlenklau, cuya historia se desarrolla en el mismo universo. Léanlo en especial si gustan de lectura un poco difícil de digerir, les prometo que no se van a decepcionar y probablemente rescaten algunos títulos de música clásica que tienen que escuchar.**_

**_No olviden dejar sus reviews. _**


	14. Hagamos un trato

**.**

**Hagamos un trato.**

_"¿Hablar? hablando se puede llegar a un acuerdo. _

_Solo seamos sinceros con nuestros intereses.__"_

El tren de la tarde había llegado al Imperio de Cristal, desde el gran reino de Equestria, con un pasajero muy particular. El noble dragón Spike llegaba a la estación; donde lo esperaban dos guardias de cristal, un pegaso y un unicornio, quienes al verlo, se inclinaron respetuosamente haciendo una reverencia. A pesar de ser un gesto que Spike apreciaba, no dejaba de ser algo vergonzoso, cuando tal acto llamaba la atención de las gentes, indiferentes a los acontecimientos de valor y heroísmo que protagonizo el dragón dentro del imperio.

—Salve el gran Spike, fuerte y valiente —dijeron los guardias al unísono.

—Sí, gracias chicos.

Tras estos regresar a su posición normal, Spike se animó a preguntar.

—¿Shining Armor o el representante Bultymar están aquí en el imperio?.

—El príncipe marcho hace poco, en el tren previo a este. En cuanto al representante Bultymar, se marchó con su familia hace una semana, de vacaciones —respondió el unicornio —aunque, al representante lo está suplantando la consejera de la princesa My Amore Cadenza, sin embargo, la consejera tampoco se encuentra en el imperio en estos momentos.

—¡Cáspita! Necesitaba hablar con Shining Armor o Bultymar, en Equestria las cosas están cada vez más agitadas. Se me ocultan cosas.

—Tenemos ordenes de hacer su estancia aquí lo más llevadera posible, además de protegerlo gran Spike.

Estas últimas palabras, llamaron poderosamente la atención del dragón.

—¿Protegerme de qué exactamente? ¿Ha habido atentados nocturnos dentro del imperio? —interrogo Spike, mirando a los guardias de reojo, por si mostraban algún signo de estar mintiéndole. Ante estas interrogantes, el guardia unicornio, cuya costumbre era de siempre informar, bajo un poco la cabeza para responder sin la necesidad de alzar mucho su voz.

—De los nocturnos no, pero esta mañana hubo un incidente en el palacio, que puso en alerta a la guardia interna del imperio. El asunto no paso a mayores, solo porque el príncipe le restó importancia y no dejo ordenes claras de que hacer. Solo resguardaremos la seguridad, hasta que haya nuevas órdenes.

—Cuéntame más en el camino, tengo una lista de lugares que quiero visitar, antes de partir mañana de regreso a Equestria.

* * *

La tarde transcurrió con relativa serenidad, Spike visito la mayoría de los lugares que quería ver antes de que cayera la noche. A los guardias no les sorprendió que casi todos los lugares donde se encaminaron, fueran reposterías donde el dragón tenía un recibimiento excepcional, al ser este quien es. Entre cada establecimiento, el pony de mayor uso de palabra relataba lo ocurrido en el palacio, cosa que hizo mucho más interesantes sus trayectos, porque al dragón aprovecho para formular unas cuantas teorías. Cuando Spike ya se vio satisfecho, hizo mención del palacio de cristal, que era donde pasaría la noche. Sin embargo, aún le quedaba un último sitio y ese era la biblioteca ¿Por qué la biblioteca? Era muy sencillo y quizá se trataba de la única misión algo diplomática que podría desempeñar. La sección de historia Equestre era algo relativamente nuevo, por lo que haría una pequeña inspección y de paso se llevaría una lista de los libros que se han adquirido el último año, para ver si están a la par con lo que Equestria tiene en su biblioteca principal; esperaba llevar a cabo esta misión con Twilight, porque últimamente se han visto algo distanciados por la situación actual del reino.

—No entiendo porque Starswirl el Barbado hizo un hechizo tan estúpido. No le encontré la utilidad en ese entonces y sigo sin vérsela ahora, pero gracias a eso Twilight es ahora princesa de la amistad —terminaba de relatar Spike.

—Entendemos la sensación, nosotros tampoco entendimos porque el corazón de cristal asesino al rey Sombra. No digo que no hayamos sentido un alivio tras su… explosión. Pero siempre habíamos creído que el corazón de cristal, era un artefacto imposible de hacer daño a un ser vivo —comento el soldado unicornio.

—Eso que dices se ajusta más a los elementos de la armonía. Al menos, en los cascos de sus portadoras, ya que, creo que si hubieran seguido en posesión de la princesa Celestia durante el regreso de Nightmare Moon, la princesa Luna hubiera sido exiliada… otra vez.

—Oh mierda…

Spike y el guardia con el que venía conversando, miraron estupefactos al pegaso que los acompañaba. Pero al cabo de unos segundos entendieron la razón, de tan vulgar expresión para un soldado. Al fijar su mirada hacia adelante todo adquirió sentido, porque frente a ellos se hallaba un pony cubierto de asquerosos desperdicios de cloaca, el cual expedía un fétido aroma.

—¡No de ni un paso más! —exclamo el guardia pegaso.

—Gracias a Celestia que lo encuentro señor guardia.

—Un equestre… —comento Spike, al escuchar "Gracias a Celestia" en boca del pony.

—¿Está usted consiente de las leyes de sanidad publica, dentro del imperio? Todos los ponies cumplen un reglamento sanitario, que no solo nos proporciona una impecable salud, sino que mantiene nuestras calles limpias.

—Soy un comerciante viajero, y me informo de las reglas de los lugares a donde voy —replico el pony—. Pero eso ahora no es lo importante, ahí dentro esta...

—...un momento —lo interrumpió el guardia unicornio, llamando la atención de su compañero pegaso—. Creo haber visto a este equestre, en alguna otra parte.

Spike por su lado comenzó a ver su presencia ahí innecesaria, ya que esto no hacía otra cosa que retrasarlos. Por lo que pidió las llaves de la biblioteca, pero en lugar de eso obtuvo una llave maestra de la que disponían algunos guardias especiales, para casos en los que tenían que entrar en alguna propiedad, sin tener que llegar a dañarla. Así fue, como Spike se encamino solo a la biblioteca, dejando a sus amigos hacer su trabajo en paz.

¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

La cerradura rota del edificio fue algo desconcertante para Spike, iba a comentárselo a sus amigos los guardias, pero estos se veían muy ocupados, de hecho, aunque no podía escucharlos, si podía ver sus gestos y estos insinuaban que la conversación había tomado un giro hostil, hacia el pony desconocido. Productor de un fuerte y desagradable olor que se podía percibir en la entrada, dedujo que aquel pony había entrado y salido de la biblioteca, antes de encontrarse con él y los guardias. Asumió entonces, que dentro estaba vacío, y se lamentó de no haber elegido a la biblioteca como primer lugar a visitar, para así haberse ahorrado el malestar. Pero al mismo tiempo, hallo consuelo en que no sabía en qué horario cerraban.

Cuando Spike quiso abrir las puertas del edificio, un viento de quizá las montañas del norte, actuó como fuerza extra en la acción del dragón; casi al mismo tiempo que los guardias de cristal intentaron engrilletar al pony embarrado con suciedad.

—No, no es necesario ¡Es en serio! —grito el pony, y las puertas de la biblioteca se abrieron de golpe provocando un gran estruendo.

Una vez dentro, Spike noto otro aroma, sin lugar a dudas era un olor ligado completamente al supuesto comerciante, pero este tenía algo singular que lo hacía pensar que era diferente. Era menos intenso, pero sin dejar de ser nauseabundo, como si fuera un aroma a podrido.

—¿Qué es este olor? Creí que aquí tenían un mejor sistema de limpieza que en Equestria —dijo Spike, para sí mismo. Camino sin mucho apuro a la sección equestre, ya habiendo ubicado con la vista el gran escritorio de la bibliotecaria, donde seguramente tenía la lista que precisaba. Escucho un pequeño ruido de libro cerrándose, en uno de los pasillos formados por libreros. Fue rápidamente a echar un vistazo y cuando lo hizo, el corazón casi se le sale por el pecho. Una pegaso de pelaje blanco, melena rubia, portando una armadura dorada y sosteniendo una espada, lo estaba mirando fijamente.

—Uhm… No creo que tú seas la nueva bibliotecaria —infirió Spike, en un tono de voz tembloroso.

* * *

Era difícil saber, para quien de los dos era más incómoda la situación. Por un lado la pegaso blanca no esperaba encontrarse un bebe dragón y por otro lado, Spike no esperaba encontrarse a una yegua de tan particular apariencia, como lo es Winter Snow. Intercambiaron miradas unos segundos, los suficientes para que algo en la memoria de Spike reaccionara como una chispa que termina por encender una gran fogata.

—Oye, tu eres Winter Snow.

La pegaso abrió los ojos como platos frente a tal comentario, ¡Al fin! Alguien la reconocía como tal, desde que atravesó el ojo del huracán.

—No sabía que había una convención de personajes históricos equestres en el imperio de cristal —agrego Spike, rompiendo en mil pedazos las esperanzas de la pegaso –Esto no se ve en Equestria, menos con Winter Snow, me alegra que aquí sí.

—No sé porque todavía guardo esperanzas —murmuro Winter, guardando su espada, para acto seguido tomar por medio la fuerza el mapa de Equestria, que se encontraba en la mesa detrás de ella. Para eso, tuvo que romper el vidrio, cosa que provoco un ruido que erizo las escamas del dragón.

En ese momento, Spike recordó el incidente que previamente le había relatado el guardia unicornio. Uniendo la descripción de la protagonista de ese incidente, con el perfil de la pegaso blanca, concluyo que estaba frente a la misma pony, que desafío a Shining Armor e hirió a un par de guardias a los pies del palacio.

—No puedes hacer eso ¿O sí?.

—Apártate de mí vista, pequeña lagartija. Tengo que ir a ver unos flancos gordos, con un par de soles tatuados en las nalgas —le dijo ella, mientras aseguraba el mapa en la correa de su armadura.

—¿Hablas de la princesa Celestia? —infirió Spike, algo confundido.

—¡Bingo! La princesa. Tenemos asuntos pendientes —dichas estas palabras, bien se podría concluir, que la conversación entre ambos llegaría hasta ahí, para luego no volver a verse nunca más. Pero algo concibió la mente de Winter Snow, algo no tan descabellado, considerando la rápida y acertada inferencia del dragón.

—¿Conoces a la princesa Celestia? —pregunto, mirándolo a los ojos.

Spike sintió un poco de miedo, ya que comenzaba a sentir escalofríos conforme más tiempo pasaba frente a la pegaso. Ella olía casi tan mal, como el pony de afuera, pero además de eso también tenía impregnado el aroma de cadáveres en todo su pelaje, como si llevara puesto el más siniestro de los perfumes, acompañado de un aura tenebrosa que con forme pasaban los minutos, adquiría más fuerza. Era, como si una gigantesca sombra lo estuviera acechando. Los dragones tienen esa facilidad, casi como la de un sabueso con instintos que detectan la oscuridad latente, de quienes se cruzan en su camino. Pero lo peor quizá, era que Winter Snow, hacía despertar en el algo familiar que no podía describir, como si ya hubieran estado en compañía del otro antes.

—Me voy —dijo de manera cortante Spike, dando media vuelta y caminando hacia la salida.

—No me contestaste, lagartija.

—Si el pony apestoso de allá afuera es tu amigo, será mejor que lo ayudes antes que los guardias lo encierren en un calabozo, por romper la ley de sanidad —le comento el dragón, para que el centro de la atención de la pegaso, se concentrara en otra cosa.

Winter Snow pensó en ello unos momentos y también pensó en sí misma. Tenía el mapa que necesitaba para llegar a Equestria, además de un libro extraño de historia, que la hizo por primera vez, considerar como verídico el hecho de que este no era su tiempo ¡Oh peor aún! Quizá ni siquiera su mundo. Con su mentor leyó mucha filosofía, que posteriormente tomaría como base para crear la suya propia, pero en una ocasión llego a sus cascos un libro, que tenía como trama el viaje de un pony hacia un universo casi exactamente igual al que pertenecía. Era tan idéntico, pero a la vez tan diferente que al final el pony enloqueció y murió solo en una cueva. Quizá este era el mismo caso, se hallaba en un universo parecido al propio, pero lejos de Equestria. Pero aunque fuera cierto, ella doblegaría su entorno a su voluntad; como siempre lo había hecho hasta ahora.

El primer paso para hacerlo, teniendo en cuenta que se halla en terreno desconocido, era tener a alguien como guía hasta que nada le resultara extraño. Necesitaba un parásito, un ser que se apegue a ella por conveniencia, asegurando su lealtad rápida, pero momentánea ¡Típica característica de estos seres! Afortunadamente, tenía lo que necesitaba al alcance de su casco.

—_Yo seré las piezas blancas, en este juego de ajedrez. Solo necesito un peón sacrificable, para ganar esta partida al mundo _—pensó para sus adentros, desenfundando su espada y abriendo sus alas blancas en todo su glorioso esplendor.

* * *

Cuando Spike salió de la biblioteca, se encontró con el pony engrilletado y a los guardias con suciedad en sus armaduras de cristal; quizá por un previo forcejeo. No se quiso acercar demasiado (por el olor), pero si lo suficiente para hablar y ser escuchado de manera clara. La expresión fúnebre en el rostro del dragón, extraño un poco a los guardias, ya que no hace mucho se le veía optimista y radiante de vida.

—¿Qué ocurre gran Spike? ¿No encontró la lista que precisaba? —pregunto el unicornio.

—Escuchen, hay una pony ahí dentro, que seguramente es muy peligrosa —les comento Spike, adquiriendo un tono alarmado, ya que recordó que había usado al pony apestoso y a sus amigos los guardias, para despistar la atención que la pegaso blanca había dejado caer sobre él.

—La bibliotecaria no es peligrosa, la edad la vuelve un poco rara a veces, pero no le haría daño a nadie– Le dijo el pegaso.

—No, no me refiero a la bibliotecaria; que de hecho ya debería retirarse.

—Nadie más tiene llaves de la biblioteca, gran Spike —le dijo el unicornio.

—La pony de la que me hablaron antes, que ataco a Shining Armor e hirió gravemente a dos guardias, ¡creo que está ahí dentro!.

—¡Eso intentaba decirles! —exclamo el pony terrestre, con grilletes.

De repente las puertas de la biblioteca se abrieron nuevamente de golpe, pero esta vez, puramente por el fuerte aleteo de un par de alas. Cuando los cuatro abrieron sus ojos hasta donde podían, por el sorpresivo ruido, Winter Snow ya estaba frente a ellos y solo por suerte o tal vez instinto, el guardia unicornio logro dar unos pasos hacia atrás, logrando esquivar la espada de la pegaso blanca, pero obteniendo a cambio un pequeño corte en el mentón.

Al ver a su amigo en peligro, Spike rápidamente intento exhalar fuego, pero sus ojos se cruzaron con los orbes dorados de Winter Snow, paralizándolo en el acto. Sin embargo, no sería necesaria su colaboración para salvar al guardia unicornio, ya que había otro soldado ahí presente. El pegaso (que rápidamente dejo de prestarle atención al pony engrilletado), desenfundo su espada gladius y la cruzo violentamente contra el florete de Winter Snow, usando sus alas para impulsarse; cosa que provoco una fuerte vibración.

—Ni te atreva —dijo el pegaso en un tono amenazador.

—Mi voluntad esta sobre todas las cosas. Pero estas de suerte, esta noche podrás conservar tu miserable vida —declaro Winter e hizo a un lado la espada de su adversario, para así tener la oportunidad de golpearlo en el rostro con su casco de hierro, aturdiéndolo y tirándole unos dientes.

El unicornio, al salir del shock de casi quedar con el cuello rebanado, cargo su cuerno con un potente hechizo de batalla, que se manifestó como un rayo de color azul. Pero, desafortunadamente para él, no tuvo efecto alguno ya que reboto en una de las placas, de la armadura de la pegaso. Esto dejo atónito al guardia, ya que esperaba que ese hechizo derritiera la armadura, sobre el pelaje de la pony; esto lo presenciaron tanto Spike, como el comerciante con grilletes. Este último, haciendo memoria de lo ocurrido antes en el callejón.

—_Mal movimiento_.

Winter Snow se inclinó sobre sus patas delanteras y pateo al unicornio con tanta fuerza, que este dio a parar directo a un poste de alumbramiento público, rompiéndolo por la mitad. Cuando se dio media vuelta hacia el dragón, estos volvieron a cruzar miradas, pero esta vez eran los ojos de la pegaso, los que mostraban asombro y algo más, al percatarse de cierta coincidencia en las escamas de Spike.

Entonces ella lo recordó ¡Recordó a la rival de la que obtuvo más fama dentro del reino! Después de todo, nunca antes se había visto que una pony pegaso, derrotara a un dragón... ¡Oh pasado, como gustas de escabullirte bajo la puerta del presente y futuro!, pero este no era el momento idóneo para apreciar lo que alguna vez fue un huevo robado en sus cascos. Ya que los sonidos habían atraído a algunos ponies y despertado a otros.

—Adiós, dragón —le dijo ella, para al instante emprender vuelo y llevarse (contra su voluntad) al pony engrilletado, sosteniéndolo desde los mismos grilletes que le pusieron en sus extremidades delanteras.

Imperio de Cristal

Zona boscosa.

Winter Snow voló lo más rápido que sus alas le permitieron, para alguien que no había probado bocado en todo el día. Conforme se alejaba de la ciudad y miraba el suelo debajo de ella, se veía asombrada, ya que no importaba cuanto se distanciara de la civilización, seguía habiendo cristal sobre la tierra, aunque gradualmente este iba reduciendo su presencia. Esto la llevo a la conclusión, de que el extraño cristal era propio de la zona, razón de porque la gran ciudad parece haber sido construida en su totalidad por este mineral. Tras quedar casi agotada de estar volando por horas y de soportar las quejas de Galvorn durante un buen rato, la pegaso descendió a un claro, donde se podía apreciar una pequeña cascada, ligada a un rio. Todavía había cristal en el suelo, incluso a los pies de la cascada, pero a su parecer, ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos, sin mencionar que nadie los había intentado seguir tras su huida.

—¡Volviste a secuestrarme! —le grito el pony, una vez ya en el suelo.

—Te traje a un sitio donde podías asearte en paz, deberías estar agradecido.

—¿Agradecido? No lo dirás en serio.

—Piensa en que podría quitarte la vida con los ojos cerrados, o haberte abandonado a tu suerte con esos soldados de juguete. Pero no he hecho ninguna de esas dos cosas. Tú por ahora me eres útil, no conozco a nadie más aquí.

La pegaso se acercó de manera amenazante a Galvorn y levanto su casco de hierro, dando la impresión de querer golpear al pony terrestre, pero para alivio del macho, solo rompió los grilletes que lo sometían.

—Me serás de más ayuda si lo haces por tu propia voluntad. Así que dime, dime que es lo que quieres y te lo daré a cambio de tu lealtad —propuso ella, en un tono de voz autoritario.

Sin embargo, el pony bufo y aprovecho sus cascos libres, para sacudir un poco sus nauseabundos ropajes.

—Si claro, como si tuvieras algo que despierte en mi algún interés.

—Sorpréndeme entonces.

Galvorn pensó unos minutos en como escapar, pero también dedico algunos de esos minutos a pensar en que responderle a la pegaso, para hacer algo de tiempo hasta que decida dormirse. Pero, no se esperaba que sus pensamientos de hecho, si formularan una respuesta de poderoso interés para él, en vez de solo tener un significado estratégico. Así fue, como recordó hechos pasados, como los del callejón; donde las esferas mágicas rebotaron en la armadura de Winter Snow como si nada, y luego afuera de la biblioteca, donde repelió un poderoso rayo mágico. Entonces, fijo su mirada en la armadura, que debería estar con grietas o por lo menos algo quemada ¡Pero estaba completamente intacta! Ni siquiera un rasguño.

—Tu armadura ¿De qué está hecha? —le pregunto Galvorn, con curiosidad.

—No estoy segura —respondió ella—. Las mentes más grandes de Equestria fueron puestas bajo mis órdenes, así que les encargue construir una armadura que fuera capaz de repeler ataques mágicos. Sin embargo, no sé cómo la fabricaron; solo sé que les tomo mucho tiempo y que solo pudieron hacer una.

—Una armadura anti magia —dijo Galvorn con los ojos como platos—. Solo han existido unos pocos objetos en toda la historia, capaces de repeler magia. Nadie sabe cómo hacerlos y me dices ¡Que tú tienes uno de esos objetos!.

—Sí.

—_¡Soy rico, soy asquerosamente rico! _—pensó el pony terrestre para sus adentros, dando saltos de alegría alrededor de Winter Snow.

Cuando finalmente este se detuvo, se posiciono frente a la pegaso y aparentando calma, se dispuso a hablar.

—Te ayudare en lo que haga falta, pero cuando consigas tus objetivos, me darás tu armadura como recompensa. Y después de eso, ya nunca más volveremos a vernos– Dijo, haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras—. Solo si aceptas, tendrás mi lealtad.

La pegaso sonrío con una pizca de amabilidad en su semblante.

—Esta bien, pero aceptare en el amanecer. Si pasas a mi lado la noche, significa que estas comprometido con el acuerdo; y lo que dijiste no quedara en mera palabrería.

—Es razonable. Ahora, si me disculpas me quitare toda esta mugre de encima, antes de dormir. Porque dormiremos aquí ¿Cierto?.

—Sí, mañana partiremos a Equestria, usando el mapa que robe de la biblioteca —dichas estas palabras, Winter Snow reviso la correa de su armadura y aunque vio el mapa ahí, el libro no estaba, comenzando a buscarlo con la mirada a su alrededor—. ¡Maldición, se me debe haber caído!

—¿Qué libro? —pregunto Galvorn mientras se sumergía en el agua del rió, cerca de la pequeña cascada.

—Yo traía un libro conmigo, amarrado en la correa de mi armadura. Lo necesitaba, decía cosas que pasaron… o que van a pasar. No estoy muy segura todavía.

—No importa, si quieres, cuando lleguemos a Equestria conseguiremos uno igual a ese. Por ahora, haznos el favor de prender una fogata, para combatir el frío que hace; y también un baño no te caería mal. Apestas casi tanto como yo.

—Encenderé esa fogata, solo porque ya lo había pensado, y me aseare solo cuando salgas del rió —le contesto Winter, para luego disponerse a recolectar madera y algunas piedras.

Al cabo de unos minutos la fogata ya estaba lista y Galvorn uso el calor del fuego, para secar sus ropas y su pelaje. Este presencio como Winter Snow se quitaba su armadura, y conforme lo hacía, a pesar de estar muy oscuro, la luz de la fogata le permitió ver algunas cicatrices que el pelaje de la pony, no lograba ocultar del todo bien. También pudo apreciar la cutie mark de ella, la cual son unas espadas cruzadas, atadas con un listón rojo. La pegaso dejo su armadura en el suelo, también su espada y el mapa que robo, para así dirigirse al rio a asearse. Algo sumamente interesante que llamo la atención del corcel, fue aquella extremidad izquierda que parecía estar hecha de hierro. En un principio imagino que esta era parte de la armadura, pero ahora se percato que era todo lo contrario, la extremidad de hierro formaba parte de su cuerpo, como si fuera otra extremidad más; nunca antes en todos sus viajes vio algo así.

El pony terrestre bien pudo tomar la espada, amenazar a Winter Snow, tomar la armadura e irse. De hecho, hasta lo pensó y lo imagino con muchos detalles, pero el duro ladrillo de la realidad no tardo en golpearlo sin compasión. Después de todo, había presenciado como la pegaso se las ingenio sin problemas para hacerle frente a la guardia de cristal, como si estos en comparación, fueran simples potrillos jugando a ser soldados, tratando de vencer a un soldado de verdad. Por lo tanto, lo que ella haría, si él se atrevía a ejecutar semejante estupidez, sería romperle las costillas con su casco de hierro. Y quizá también sus extremidades delanteras.

—El agua está muy fría —comento ella, regresando del rio para sentarse frente a la fogata más o menos cerca del pony terrestre. Se quedó mirando el fuego, de manera que quedó prendada de su belleza. Recordaba su encuentro con el dragón, ya que era muy similar al dragón que venció hace un año, o quizá fue hace más tiempo. No dejaba de cuestionarse si realmente seguía en el mundo o el tiempo que ella conoce. Pensar en ello la entristecía profundamente, pero se aseguraba de no demostrarlo, ya que alguien la estaba mirando.

—¿Qué haremos cuando lleguemos a Equestria? —le pregunto Galvorn.

—Necesito hablar con la princesa Celestia.

—¿Crees que aceptara verte?.

—Sí, lo hará si sabe lo que le conviene. Y quizá, también le haga una visita a la princesa Luna.

—¿Acaso las conoces? —pregunto él, incrédulo.

—Si me creyeras, que yo soy quién digo ser, no te extrañarías de lo que dijera. Mucho menos, me pondrías condiciones para jurar lealtad— dijo Winter de una manera presuntuosa, para acto seguido recostarse sobre el húmedo césped—. Voy a dormir, si intentas hacerme algo mientras duermo o robas mi armadura. Ten por seguro que no tendré piedad contigo.

—Sí, lo imagine. No te preocupes, siempre cumplo mi palabra; o al menos siempre lo intento.

Ambos ponies durmieron frente a la fogata que los protegió del frío y seco sus pelajes. Cuando el sol salió por las montañas del horizonte, Winter Snow fue la primera en despertarse. Ciertamente durmió mucho menos que el semental, ya que fingió dormir aproximadamente tres horas para asegurarse, de que este no la traicionaría mientras se entregaba al sueño. Cuando escucho los ronquidos del pony, fue cuando decidió finalmente descansar, tan a gusto como se puede hacer a la intemperie. Una vez ya casco en pie, se colocó su armadura y se dedicó a observar el cielo a la orilla del rio, mientras esperaba a que Galvorn despertase. Cosa que no fue muy tardía, porque el reflejo de la luz del sol sobre uno de los cristales que sobresalían del suelo, le pego directamente en la cara.

—Al fin despiertas —le comento Winter.

—¿Hace cuánto que despertaste?.

—Hace más o menos media hora, no llevo un reloj conmigo así que no estoy segura. Pero eso no importa, te felicito, ahora sí puedo aceptar tus condiciones. Mi armadura será tuya, cuando cumpla mis objetivos.

La pegaso blanca extendió su casco derecho hacía el comerciante, y aunque este dudo un poco el chocar el suyo propio con el de ella, lo hizo de todas formas sellando así oficialmente su trato. Un trato de conveniencia propia, un trato donde ambos se odiaban, y sobre todo, un trato donde ambas partes sentían un profundo repudio por la otra.

—Mi nombre es Galvorn, soy comerciante de Equestria. Pero viajo por todos los reinos comprando y vendiendo cosas.

—Mi nombre es Winter Snow, soy la generalísima de Equestria, aunque pongas empeño en no creer en mi palabra.

Sonrieron disimuladamente, pero se les borro la sonrisa cuando sus estómagos manifestaron su hambre, en forma de un vergonzoso sonido.

* * *

**_Like si te gusta la historia a mi pagina de _Facebook_: Mond Dunkel MLP._**

_**En fin, no olviden pasarse **__**por "Angel Of Music" de **_**_mi amigo y escritor _**_**Graf Kohlenklau, cuya historia se desarrolla en el mismo universo. Léanlo en especial si gustan de lectura un poco difícil de digerir, les prometo que no se van a decepcionar y probablemente rescaten algunos títulos de música clásica que tienen que escuchar.**_

_**No olviden dejar sus reviews. **_


	15. El Bosque

**.**

**El Bosque**

"_Mire la oscuridad tenebrosa, y me golpeo el pasado. _

_¡Pero si yo te había exterminado! le dije. _

_Y el me contesto: Tengo garras largas, y no me gusta que me olviden."_

Los ponies estaban a pocos kilómetros de la capital de los minotauros, sin embargo habían topado con un pueblo de agricultores, el cual tomaron como su base de operaciones, para enviar órdenes a las distintas divisiones. Ante tal acción, el pueblo no ofreció mucha resistencia, ya que los ponies prometieron no destruir nada a cambio de su colaboración y obediencia. Es así, como la Generalísima Winter Snow dio a parar ahí junto con algunas ponies de la Guardia Secreta, las cuales conformaban el escuadrón de búsqueda y castigo de posibles líderes de revueltas,dentro de los territorios conquistados. Antes de su llegada, ya habían levantado su estancia, la cual era una gran tienda de acampar casi del tamaño de una casa; ahí también se discutían las maniobras a tomar y se escribían las órdenes más importantes.

Tras estar todo el día moviendo figuritas de madera sobre un mapa, Winter Snow salió de la tienda de acampar, acompañada de dos de sus yeguas de la Guardia Secreta, con dirección hacia las afueras del pueblo. Cada soldado pony con el que se cruzaba en su camino hacia el saludo militar, mientras que si se trataba de un minotauro resultaba ser una reverencia. Tras una larga caminata, finalmente termino por llegar a su destino, el cual era una granja sobresaliente por su gran tamaño. Miro el cielo, observando los indicios de que la noche se acercaba, cortesía de la princesa Luna.

—Saquen a la familia, a la fuerza si es necesario —ordeno Winter Snow, frente a la casa de la granja.

Las dos ponies asintieron y una de ellas abrió la puerta de una patada, de inmediato se escuchó el desconcierto de la madre de familia, al igual que una que otra pregunta proveniente del que vendría siendo el padre de familia. Ambos salieron muy preocupados, acompañados de su hijo y un minotauro anciano con problemas de la vista. Cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre la Generalísima Winter Snow sintieron miedo, pero, al igual que sus semejantes del pueblo, se vieron en la obligación de saludarla con una reverencia; salvo el anciano que seguía preguntando: "¿Qué diantres está pasando?".

—Como sabrán, el pueblo ahora pertenece al noble y civilizado reino de Equestria. El cual se atribuye los derechos que crea convenientes, dentro de los territorios ocupados de su mezquina especie —aclaro Winter, con un porte arrogante—. Mi intención es liquidar hasta el último miserable minotauro de este pueblo.

—¡No será capaz! —exclamo furioso el padre de familia minotauro, adoptando una postura hostil, que fue rápidamente respondida por una espada rozando su cuello, por parte de una de las ponies de la Guardia Secreta.

—Usted no tiene idea de lo que yo sería capaz. De hecho, si se podría hacer una idea si entendiera la magnitud de esta guerra. El legado que estoy dejando, masacrándolos a ustedes durara milenios.

—¿Qué le hemos hecho las gentes de este pueblo, para que quiera asesinarnos? —pregunto frustrada la madre minotauro.

—Ustedes son parte de mi obra. Pero bueno, dejémonos de charlas absurdas que no nos llevan a ninguna parte. Les daré la oportunidad, de salvar a cada uno de estos pobladores.

Ambos minotauros se miraron sorprendidos en un silencio sepulcral, mientras que su hijo de apenas ocho años no podía entender lo que estaba pasando, y su anciano abuelo con problemas de la vista cada vez se inquietaba más por lo que escuchaba. El pequeño se aferró a una de las piernas de su madre, consumiéndose en el miedo que le producía la situación. Por otro lado, aquel minotauro que era el padre del chiquillo, asintió con la cabeza en nombre de él y su esposa, teniendo la esperanza de poder salvar a sus amigos y familiares del pueblo.

—Es muy simple —dijo Winter Snow—. Ustedes dos mueren y yo le perdonó la vida a todo el pueblo.

El anciano al escuchar esto estallo en cólera.

—¡No te vas a llevar a mi hija, pony del demonio! —grito iracundo.

—Liquiden al abuelo —ordeno la generalísima.

Acto seguido, una de las yeguas de la guardia secreta atravesó el torso del anciano, usando su espada gladius; con suma precisión y rapidez. Esto ocurrió frente a los ojos del pequeño y frente a la minotauro, que tenía como progenitor al ahora moribundo viejo. Era de esperar el llanto y el desconsuelo, pero aun así y sin ninguna pizca de comparación, Winter Snow decidió cortar la cabeza tanto del padre, que al ver tal acción intento atacarla, como la cabeza de la madre, que se lamentaba abrazando el cuerpo sin vida de su procreador. Demás esta decir, que todo esto paso frente a los ojos del pequeño.

¡Oh y la manera en que dolía! Aquel joven minotauro sentía como si unos alfileres se hubieran clavado en su corazón, su cuerpo no hallaba la manera adecuada de reaccionar, temblaba y lloraba sobre los enormes charcos de sangre, de los cuerpos de su familia. Intento decir algunas palabras, pero estas solo eran un mero balbuceo incoherente, ya que el sollozo no lo dejaba expresarse como él deseaba. Sus piernas no lograron sostenerlo más y cayo, rendido, con el alma rota y sumergido en la más absoluta tristeza que se puede llegar a concebir. Entonces, en medio de toda esa oscuridad que comenzó a absorber al pequeño, uno de los cascos de Winter Snow lo abofeteo con la suficiente fuerza para tirarlo contra el cuerpo inerte de su madre.

Regreso a la realidad, hallando la suficiente lucidez, para darse cuenta que todo lo que había pasado no fue una horrible pesadilla, sino una verdad ¡Una espantosa verdad! Y grito, grito mirando a los cielos, suplicando, pidiendo que sus padres regresaran con él. Pero era inútil. La Generalísima lo tomo del cuello y haciendo uso de sus alas lo levanto en el aire.

—Recuerda lo que sientes ahora, recuérdalo muy bien ¡Yo cause todo esto! Yo acabe con tu familia, te quite lo que más querías. Soy mala, soy tu peor enemiga, soy a quien debes culpar de todo —Dichas estas palabras lo soltó dejándolo caer al suelo—. Vuélvete fuerte, búscame ¡Véngate! Solo así tu familia podrá hallar paz. ¡Si no quieres que nadie a quien ames, pase por eso, enséñale a ser fuerte! ¡A hacerle frente a los monstruos como yo!

Winter Snow se dio media vuelta y seguida por sus dos yeguas, se marchó dejando al pequeño minotauro con esas palabras dando vueltas en su cabeza, atribuyéndoles más sentido con forme los segundos pasaban. Cuando las tres ponies se hallaron lo suficientemente lejos, Winter Snow se detuvo en un callejón oscuro, donde se apoyó contra uno de sus muros. Sus ojos eran lagrimosos y sus extremidades temblaban, mientras respiraba de manera errática.

—Es mi voluntad, es mi voluntad —se repetía a sí misma, sin dejar que ninguna de sus dos soldados la miraran al rostro. Cuando finalmente se repuso, volvió a adoptar su postura imponente y autoritaria—. ¿Dónde se encuentra la siguiente casa?.

* * *

—¡Despierta de una vez!.

Winter Snow poco a poco abrió los ojos, clavando la vista en el sofá donde había dormido el corcel Galvorn. Acto seguido, se levantó de la cama en la que previamente paso la noche, para luego soltar desde sus adentros un gran bostezo. Su sueño tan afiliado al pasado, hizo que recordara sucesos más presentes para convencerse de su actual situación. Por ejemplo, el hecho de que tras haber consolidado su trato con el semental, hace dos días, habían marchado al sur llegando a un pueblo de mineros en la frontera con Equestria, llamado "ciudad roca", en el que con dineros de Galvorn ambos pudieron llevarse algo delicioso de comer.

También hallaron cobijo en un hotel rural, donde, para el pesar de Winter Snow, se vieron obligados a compartir habitación por la imposibilidad monetaria de alquilar dos. Pero el enfado le siguió el consuelo, ya que era lo suficientemente amplia y disponía de un sofá grande, librando al semental de la posibilidad de dormir en el frío suelo, por inquina de Winter Snow a compartir cama con un macho.

Y ahora, tras todo eso, solo quedaba continuar su viaje a Equestria.

—Tenemos que comprar comida para el camino, hice averiguaciones y el próximo pueblo está más o menos a medio día– Le dijo Galvorn, ajustando firmemente en su cinturón un pequeño saco con monedas de oro (bits).

—¿Qué hay de Canterlot? ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a Canterlot?.

—Llegaremos quizá en dos o tres días.

—Maldita sea —dijo Winter Snow pegando un pisotón en el suelo, producto de su frustración e impaciencia—. ¿Entonces el mapa que robe no nos sirve de nada?.

—Nos sirve para tomar el camino más rápido a casco —le respondió Galvorn—. Pero quizá ya hubiéramos llegado a Equestria, si tan solo no fueras una criminal buscada en el Imperio de Cristal. El tren de la capital nos hubiera dejado en Ponyville en cuatro horas, y de ahí, hubiéramos tomado otro tren hacía la ciudad de Canterlot.

—Nunca había escuchado que hubiera una ciudad llamada Ponyville, en Equestria —comento ella, de manera ingenua.

—¡Oh cierto! Tu eres la gran Generalísima Winter Snow ¿Qué vas a saber tú, de pueblos fundados hace apenas unas décadas? —dijo sarcásticamente el corcel, para luego caminar hacía la puerta de la habitación—. No olvides ponerte la túnica encapuchada que te compre. La guardia de cristal aun en los pueblos fronterizos tiene una alta presencia, y no me sorprendería ver una ilustración tuya en la que se ofrezca una recompensa por tu paradero o cabeza.

—En ese caso, también podría desconfiar de ti, tratándose de una recompensa monetaria —le dijo la pegaso, con un toque de ironía.

—Mi recompensa es infinitamente más grande, si te acompaño al final de este camino. Te esperare afuera, date prisa que quiero acabar pronto con esto. Tenía una vida más o menos tolerable hasta que me tope contigo —dichas esas últimas palabras salió del cuarto.

Winter Snow se colocó su armadura y sobre esta vistió una túnica negra que lograba ocultar parte de su rostro, gracias a una capucha. Era evidente que con eso llamaría un poco la atención, pero al menos sería irreconocible si una descripción de ella anduviese dando vueltas por los pueblos fronterizos. Entro al baño y tras acicalarse frente al espejo del lavabo, salió de la habitación con premura. Una vez afuera se encontró con Galvorn, quien le ofreció una manzana.

—Desayuno y merienda.

—Gracias, no hacía falta… ¿Tú vas a comer algo?.

—Ya comí algo cuando estaba haciendo algunas indagaciones por el pueblo; antes que despertaras —respondió él.

—Si tu desayuno y merienda es parecido a esto todos lo días, no me sorprende que seas tan bajito.

—Prefiero ser bajito, a murmurar mientras tengo pesadillas. Si vas a hacer eso muy seguido; cosa que al parecer sera así. Te conseguiré un bozal para que me dejes descansar en paz por las noches.

Este último comentario alarmo un poco a la pegaso, pero tenía la esperanza de que esos murmullos, no fueran otra cosa que palabras incoherentes de su subconsciente. De hecho, haciendo un poco de memoria, Winter Snow recordó sus años de recluta en el recién conformado ejercito de Equestria, donde no existían literas para hembras, por lo que tenía que verse obligada a dormir entre sementales. Uno que otro de sus compañeros, precisamente se quejaba de murmullos que ella producía al dormir, hasta tal punto, que se hacía insoportable tener una litera a menos de dos metros de ella; esto se acabó con su ascenso a capitana, puesto en el que consiguió tener una litera privada, pero ahora ¿En serio seguía murmurando cosas entre sueños? ¿Habrá llegado a decir algo comprometedor?.

—¿Se me lograba entender algo? —pregunto Winter, tras haberle dado un gran mordisco a su manzana.

—Más o menos. La verdad, yo estaba concentrado en tratar de dormir. Si estabas teniendo pesadillas, trata de tener pensamientos agradables antes de entregarte al sueño.

—¿Inferiste que eran pesadillas, por mis murmullos?.

—Alguien que sueña cosas bonitas, no jadea casi como si estuviera llorando.

—Te equivocas en algo —le dijo ella, terminando de comer su manzana –No eran pesadillas, sino cosas que pasaron realmente. Prefiero no dejarlo a tu imaginación.

—No me importa. Consigamos provisiones y encaminemos hacia el bosque de la rosa. Si lo atravesamos esta tarde, al anochecer podremos llegar al pueblo Equestre.

De repente un unicornio con sombrero y aspecto de charlatán; pero al mismo tiempo resaltando un carisma pícaro, se acercó a Winter Snow y le tomo una fotografía a su rostro, con su cámara de fotos instantánea. El flash de esta cámara casi hace que la pegaso reaccione de manera agresiva, ya que ignorantemente pensó que se trataba de algo dañino. Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos la cámara escupió desde su abertura inferior lo que vendría siendo la foto de ella; la cual levito frente a los ojos de Winter.

—Un recuerdo para usted hermosa señorita, solo cuesta un bit.

—Largo de aquí buitre, no nos interesa —le dijo Galvorn.

—Disculpa, no te pregunte a ti, sino a la dama —respondió el unicornio, mientras Winter observaba la fotografía casi estupefacta. Cuando el pony terrestre noto esto, ya era demasiado tarde para que pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

—¡Por Celestia! —exclamo la pegaso tomando la fotografía entre sus cascos—. Este gran retrato es exactamente igual a mí, es perfecto hasta el más mínimo detalle; no puedo creer que lo hayas pintado tan rápidamente.

Tanto Galvorn como el unicornio se miraron las caras extrañados de tal reacción, además de tan ridículo comentario.

—¿Es una broma?.

—¿Qué broma? —pregunto Winter Snow—. ¡Este unicornio tiene un talento maravilloso!.

—Es solo una estúpida fotografía.

—¿De qué hablas? Yo no veo ningún gráfico aquí.

—Uhm… ¡Sí! Pintar es mi talento especial; y quise retratar su belleza en ese pequeño papel —dijo el unicornio aprovechándose de la situación—, de hecho, por una buena suma de bits, puedo hacerte todos los retratos que desees, hermosa señorita.

—¿Talento especial? —pregunto Galvorn con ironía, haciéndolo a un lado y señalando su costado—. ¿La cutie mark de una escoba, representa de alguna manera retorcida, tu talento nato para pintar?

—Amigo, no me arruines el negocio —le susurro el unicornio, haciéndole gestos.

—Pues, definitivamente hiciste una mala apuesta. Ella no trae ninguna moneda, sino yo, así que puedes olvidarte de obtener bits por tu "talento especial".

El unicornio echo unas maldiciones y en un acto de infantil venganza, se acercó a Winter Snow con la intención de quitarle la fotografía e intentar romperla frente a sus ojos, sin embargo, antes de poder intentar lo que planeo, esta interpreto su acercamiento excesivo como una acción hostil hacia ella, así que desenfundo su espada rápidamente con boca, amenazando con cortar el cuello del unicornio.

—No te atrevas a ponerme un casco encima —dijo ella, en un tono sombrío y con una mirada de hielo.

Por otro lado, Galvorn poco a poco comenzó a notar como a su alrededor, producto de la acción de su acompañante, se reunían algunos pueblerinos por mera curiosidad de lo que sucedía. Esto alarmo al corcel, ya que a la brevedad podría aparecer algún guardia de cristal.

—Guarda eso imbécil, llamas mucho la atención. Más de lo que deberías.

—Me voy a quedar con el retrato ¿Entendido?.

—Que-quedatelo, solo no me mates por favor —dijo el unicornio, sintiendo un profundo temor a perder su vida, con cada segundo que pasaba.

Winter Snow ya satisfecha respiro profundamente, para luego distanciar su espada del cuello del asustado semental. El unicornio charlatán dejo caer su cámara producto del miedo, miro en todas direcciones con lágrimas en sus ojos y finalmente huyo a galope rápido del lugar. Pese a ello, las miradas siguieron clavadas sobre la pegaso, por lo que Galvorn se vio en la obligación de pensar en algo que explicara tal drama. Algo sencillo, pero al mismo que satisficiera la curiosidad del populacho.

—¡Si, será mejor que huyas y piénsalo dos veces antes de acosar a mi hermana, maldito pervertido! —grito el corcel al unicornio que huía, para acto seguido tomar a Winter Snow del casco y llevársela rápidamente de ahí.

* * *

En el centro del pueblo había una plaza, donde vendían todo tipo de cosas. Aunque en la alcaldía del pueblo hondeara la bandera del Imperio de Cristal, los ponies de origen equestre representaban casi la mitad de la población ahí. Winter Snow y Galvorn se acercaron a un puesto de antigüedades, donde había unas alforjas de explorador que se estaban vendiendo a buen precio; el corcel no desaprovecho la oportunidad y las compro, con la esperanza de que fuera más fácil transportar provisiones ahí. Luego pasaron por algunos puestos de frutas y verduras, seleccionando los productos más baratos y con mejor aspecto que encontraban.

Mientras Winter Snow ojeaba detenidamente los productos bonitos y baratos de un puesto de pan, los ojos de Galvorn se toparon con una oficina de correos. De hecho, se quedó como una estatua frente a esta, ya que producto del anterior incidente, pensó en su hermana mayor. Todo en el Imperio de Cristal ocurrió tan rápido, que ni siquiera pudo decirle algo a su hermana; antes de partir. Si bien, tenía la confianza en que Fírima cuidaría de su carreta y por ende, de las cosas valiosas que llevaba cuando ambos asomaron su cabeza por el imperio, era inevitable que también tuviera la seguridad, de que su hermana albergaría en su corazón una enorme preocupación. De hecho, Galvorn quisiera tener el consuelo, de que esta fuese la primera vez en que su hermana, tan entregada a su seguridad, en lugar de la seguridad de ella misma, cayera en la angustia de no saber si el día de mañana él seguiría vivo o no.

—_¿Le debo enviar una carta? _—_s_e preguntó a sí mismo, sin embargo de inmediato surgió una incógnita evidente—. _¿A dónde enviarla?._

Para su pesar, tanto él como su hermana son comerciantes viajeros. Y aunque vendan diferentes cosas, su estilo de vida sigue siendo el mismo, por lo tanto, no existe aquello que ambos puedan llamar "hogar". Podría ser así, ya que la casa de sus padres aún existe, pero desde ese lugar sujeto a la tierra, sus talentos de vendedor viajero no podrían proliferar. Así que, la pregunta seguía ahí inamovible por la ausencia de una respuesta: ¿A dónde enviarla?.

—Necesito un par de monedas de oro, para comprar pan.

Las palabras de Winter Snow regresaron a Galvorn a la realidad, clavando su vista ahora en la pegaso blanca. Balbuceo un poco, pero acabo por darle las monedas de oro, para finalizar con sus compras de una vez. Ya listos, se pusieron en marcha y pidieron un par de indicaciones para no perderse en el camino, cosa que término siendo una experiencia muy incómoda, ya que los pueblerinos, cada vez que oían una consulta respecto a cómo llegar al bosque, pareciese como si se les estuviera pidiendo indicaciones, para llegar al mismísimo Tártaro; sus rostros transmitían un miedo terrible.

Conforme más cerca se encontraban de su destino, más extraños se comportaban los ponies. Este comportamiento no tardo en irritar a Winter Snow y mirando a un anciano pony fijamente a los ojos, le pregunto respecto al bosque. Sin embargo, este se limitó a decir:

"_Cada cierto tiempo alguien desaparece en el bosque"_

Galvorn infirió entonces que el bosque era excesivamente complejo en su interior, y pregunto al anciano al respecto por si se vieran en la necesidad de buscar algún guía, pero el anciano negó con la cabeza y antes de disponerse a marchar a su hogar, dijo:

"_Dicen, que el bosque está habitado por un monstruo" _

* * *

La tarde consistió en adentrarse en el bosque, siguiendo un camino de tierra que se supone lo atraviesa. Conforme más avanzaban en su trayecto, más espesa se volvía la flora del lugar, si antes los arboles, arbustos y rocas se encontraban a distancias relativamente considerables, ahora parecía que el camino de tierra se había transformado en un largo pasillo de vegetación. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos daría un paso hacia atrás por tan insignificante hecho, al contrario, querían atravesar pronto el bosque para llegar finalmente al apogeo de sus designios.

—Va anochecer —comento Winter Snow mirando el rojizo cielo—. ¿Al menos estamos cerca?.

—El mapa no tiene una ampliación mágica a detalle, de cada lugar al que vamos. Solo sé el tiempo aproximado de cuanto toma cruzar el bosque, por los pobladores a quienes pregunte.

—¿Tienes un reloj?

—Sí, claro que lo tengo. En realidad tuve que comprar uno nuevo en el pueblo, ya que el que tenía quedo arruinado por el agua del drenaje donde me arrastraste a la fuerza.

—Si te lo pedía amablemente probablemente no me hubieras acompañado, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos caminando? Tengo hambre.

—Llevamos seis horas en este bosque. Cuando lo terminemos de cruzar haremos uso de las provisiones, antes no. Quizá tengamos que ocupar el dinero en otros menesteres.

La noche no tardo en caer y cada vez el silencio comenzó a reinar de manera constante, en la penetrante oscuridad que decidió plantar su huella sobre todo el lugar. La atmósfera era ligera como una pluma que se deja menear de un lado a otro, por las brisas primaverales; si no fuera por la luz de la luna quizá se hubiera vuelto imposible, el mantener el paso sobre el camino de tierra que seguían. Toda esa tranquilidad, solo era avivada por el sonido de los insectos y uno que otro búho. El dialogo se volvió tan ausente entre ambos, que Galvorn se sumergió en sus pensamientos, recordado el reciente incidente que tuvieron con el unicornio que tomaba fotografías en el pueblo. El corcel había omitido el tocar el tema, ya que concibió la idea, de que tanto como la reacción de Winter Snow como las palabras ridículas que expreso, no se trataban más que las intenciones de la pegaso blanca, por tratar de dejar en evidencia su inexistente ignorancia por las cosas modernas, como lo son las cámaras fotográficas; y así convencerlo de que ella no pertenecía al tiempo presente.

¿En serio la pony creía engañar tan fácilmente a Galvorn? ¡Seguro lo había preparado todo! Bastaba con practicar unos minutos frente al espejo para exagerar de esa manera frente a una simple fotografía y darle el nombre de "gran retrato" y además "pintado".

—Espera —le dijo Winter Snow, para luego desenfundar su espada y mirar alarmada en todas direcciones.

—¿Qué te ocurre ahora?

—Escuche que algo se movía entre los arbustos. También creo haber oído una respiración.

—Claro… ¡Mi respiración! Estoy exhausto. Y además, no creo que todo este bosque carezca de animales que viven entre los árboles o tienen sus madrigueras en el suelo. Sigamos, quizá ya estamos cerca.

—No, no es nada de eso. Tengo el presentimiento que es algo más.

Repentinamente en los árboles se sintió un ligero golpe y de entre las sombras, emergió una figura espeluznante de ojos brillantes. Dio un enorme salto e intento agredir a Galvorn, pero justo antes que pudiera abalanzarse sobre él, Winter Snow fue más rápida y con su espada atravesó el estómago de la criatura, para luego hacerlo a un lado, y acabar con su vida de manera instantánea, al cortar su cuello. Solo cuando la bestia quedo inerte frente a ella, se dio unos segundos para observar de manera más detenida a su acechador. Tenía cuerpo de pony, sin embargo en lugar de cascos tenía garras afiladas y en su boca resaltaban dos colmillos prominentes; no tenía pelo y su piel era de un color blanquecino muy desagradable, desprendía un aroma a podrido, como si ya se estuviera muriendo por dentro. Sin embargo, lo que más impactaba a Winter Snow, era el hecho de que ya había visto criaturas así en el pasado. Es por eso, que sintió un escalofrío al concluir que no solo había más de estas "cosas" merodeando por el bosque, sino que también su "ama" se encontraba muy cerca.

—¡Tenemos que irnos ahora! —exclamo Winter Snow.

Sin embargo, cuando clavo sus ojos en Galvorn, noto como este estaba completamente petrificado mirando el cuerpo sin vida de aquel repugnante ser, que intento atacarlo. Ella no lo dudo dos veces (por experiencia en sus años de guerra) en abofetearlo una y otra vez hasta que suplicara que se detuviera, para así hacerlo reaccionar por la fuerza.

—Estamos en peligro, mueve tu trasero si quieres seguir con vida.

—¡Ya deja de golpearme maldita loca!.

Escuchando esas palabras, la pegaso se detuvo dejando muy lastimado el rostro del corcel. Se alejó un metro para darle su espacio, esperando a que este terminara de sobarse sus rojizas y lastimadas mejillas. Y ya completamente lucido y con sus cascos sobre la realidad, asintió con la cabeza y galopo al lado de Winter Snow. Conforme corrían a toda prisa, escuchaban como entre los árboles, más de esas criaturas los perseguían a una velocidad preocupante. La pegaso considero usar sus alas y llevarse a Galvorn por los aires, pero con el peso de las provisiones y tras una tarde llena de caminata, no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para hacer tal acción de manera eficiente; además que siendo acechados desde los árboles, temía ser alcanzada en pleno vuelo. Pero, había algo que si podía hacer con sus alas.

Winter Snow se detuvo unos segundos, y, elevándose en el aire abrió sus alas con fuerza, saliendo disparadas de entre sus plumas las pequeñas y afiladas navajas, que escondía tan celosamente de la vista de sus enemigos.

—¡Mueran bastardos!.

De entre las ramas cayeron tres criaturas heridas en distintas partes de su cuerpo. Al mismo tiempo una cuarta intento abalanzarse sobre la pegaso, pero Winter le corto la cabeza de un solo movimiento, para luego cortar por la mitad a una quinta criatura, por tener el atrevimiento de intentar sorprenderla por detrás. Una sexta salió de entre los arbustos, dando un salto de manera tan inesperada, que logro aferrarse a Winter Snow en pleno vuelo, forcejeando en el aire y provocando que a esta se le cayera su espada al suelo. La bestia intento morderla, pero ella le propino un cabezazo en la mandíbula, rompiéndole la quijada, acto que la criatura respondió con un errático movimiento de sus garras, lastimando a la pegaso. Sin embargo, esta termino por librarse del agarre de la bestia pateándolo contra una árbol.

Otro de estos seres, tras ver a Winter herida y desarmada, decidió salir de su escondite con la suficiente confianza en sí mismo, como para intentar agredir a la guerrera sin tomarse la molestia de ser sigiloso; al contrario, fue corriendo hacia ella de frente. Y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Winter Snow le hizo el cráneo añicos, reventándole la cabeza de un solo y mortal golpe, con su casco de hierro. La acción que realizo fue con tanta fuerza, que pedazos de cerebro, hueso y sangre llovieron sobre algunas flores y arbustos.

—¡Vengan, mezquinos seres del averno, no pudieron hallar oponente más ideal para extinguir a toda su miserable especie! —les grito la pegaso, para acto seguido recoger su espada.

Por otro lado, a Galvorn lo invadió un miedo casi paralizante, incluso vio como una opción completamente viable el abandonar a su acompañante, después de todo parecía que ella se las podía arreglar sin su ayuda. ¡Sí! ella no necesitaba su ayuda y tampoco era nada para él, ni siquiera su ambición podía obligarlo a permanecer a su lado, a costa de su propia vida. Cuando finalmente decidió tomar la iniciativa de salir huyendo sin mirar atrás, vio que ya era demasiado tarde al estar completamente rodeados por estas hostiles criaturas. No había lugar a donde ir y él no podía hacerles frente como lo hacía Winter Snow; quién ya había liquidado a más de una docena de esas bestias y parecía no querer detenerse.

—¡Maldita bruja, sé que estás ahí. Sal donde pueda verte rata miserable! —grito la pegaso, a lo que las criaturas se quedaron como de piedra, observándolos y abriendo el paso entre la gran cantidad de sus semejantes, que se había conglomerado ahí para atacar en conjunto.

—¡Vaya, vaya! Sabía que eras invencible, pero no sabía que también eras inmortal —dijo una voz femenina, que no tardo en revelarse frente a los ponies. Se trataba de una unicornio nocturna, quien vestía una larga y negra túnica encapuchada, donde resaltaba un brillante broche de zafiro. Su presencia era muy sombría e imponente—. Parece que te has divertido mucho masacrando a mis tiernos bebes. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, generalísima Winter Snow.

—Sapphire Sky —dijo Winter, revelando el nombre de la unicornio—. Zorra megalomaniaca. Así que sigues viva después de todo.

* * *

**_Like si te gusta la historia a mi pagina de _Facebook_: Mond Dunkel MLP._**

**_Si gustan de los atormentados personajes que habitan este universo, los invito a todos ustedes queridos lectores, a leer la recién publicada historia de Sapphire Sky: _**

**"Requiem Equestria: La ultima aprendiz de Luna"**

_**No olviden pasarse **__**por "Angel Of Music" de **_**_mi amigo y escritor _**_**Graf Kohlenklau, cuya historia se desarrolla en el mismo universo. Léanlo en especial si gustan de lectura un poco difícil de digerir, les prometo que no se van a decepcionar y probablemente rescaten algunos títulos de música clásica que tienen que escuchar xD.**_

**_No olviden dejar sus reviews. _**


	16. Cuando las máscaras caen

**.**

**Cuando las máscaras caen**

_"El mundo se podía caer a pedazos, pero mi suelo de convicciones me mantenía a salvo._

_El vació bajo mi suelo solo podía mirarme, impaciente y frustrado."_

¡Oh araña escurridiza! ¿Cómo es que ni la muerte con su fantasmal toque fúnebre, logra hacerte fallecer? Sigues tejiendo tu telaraña más de la cuenta, cargando con tu veneno aunque este se halle podrido en tu interior. Tanto tiempo pasaste en las sombras del tiempo, que como insecto en crisálida decidiste refugiarte con capas de oscuridad, hasta que, finalmente, de tus entrañas alimentadas con deseo y ambición emergió el rostro de la malicia. ¡Oh torturadora demencia! Tan apasionado es tu beso en los labios de la soledad, que no puedes resistirte a quedar preñada cual perra callejera. Ahora ¡Mira a tu hija!.

La unicornio nocturna camino entre sus horripilantes siervos con ritmo pretencioso, sin apartar sus felinos ojos de Winter Snow.

—Mil años han pasado desde nuestro último encuentro —le dijo Sapphire Sky, caminando en círculos alrededor de ambos ponies.

La pegaso cayó en la negación de tal afirmación, ya que la cifra de mil años le era un imposible en su actual concepción del tiempo.

—No es cierto, fue solo hace tres años cuando te vi arder, hasta que solo quedaron tus huesos negros en la hoguera; maldita bruja —le corrigió ella, siguiéndola con la punta de su espada.

Estas últimas palabras sonaron graciosas para Sapphire, de ahí que esbozo una gran sonrisa que incomodo a Winter Snow, ya que esta última, siempre prefirió ver en el rostro de sus enemigos un semblante triste o, por lo menos, una expresión de furia que indicara una hostilidad a la cual responder. Ver una sonrisa era del todo inquietante y fuera de lugar.

—Puedo ver a aproximadamente treinta de tus monstruos. Los liquidare a ellos primero y luego me encargare de ti. El plato principal nunca debe ir antes que el aperitivo, ¿cierto?.

—Me subestimaste en aquel entonces y lo sigues haciendo ahora. Yo logre hacerme de los medios, para convertirme en un ser inmortal. Pero ¿Tu? ¿Tu cómo mierda lo hiciste? ¡Tú existencia más allá de restos irreconocibles enterrados en algún lugar olvidado, no tiene sentido!.

—No es el milagro de la inmortalidad lo que llevo sobre mis espaldas, sin embargo, me las arreglo como puedo para seguir con vida. De todos los posibles seres repugnantes que esperaba encontrar en mi camino, tú eras el último de mi lista ¿Vienes para que termine de mandarte a las profundidades del tártaro?.

—Oye, tu —dijo Galvorn intentando temerosamente llamar la atención de la unicornio—. Si tienes problemas con esta trastornada, yo no tengo motivos para quedarme aquí. N-no tengo nada contra ti tampoco, ¿Pu-puedo irme?.

Ese fue el primer momento, en que la bruja posiciono sus ojos de manera más meticulosa sobre el macho, quien no había pronunciado palabra alguna hasta ahora. No le costaba mucho analizarlo, puesto que estaba acostumbrada a ver a sus semejantes, como si fueran un montón de libros. Los rostros de los demás podían leerse mediante los gestos, y en el trasfondo de las palabras que salían de sus bocas, ella podía hallar mucho más de lo que a simple vista se podía percibir.

—Vaya generalísima, que gran compañero tienes —dijo la bruja en un tono sarcástico—. No te preocupes pequeño cobarde, mis siervos y yo no te haremos daño– Aclaro de forma pretenciosa, para acto seguido dirigirse a su adversaria –De hecho, tampoco tengo pensado pelear contigo Winter Snow. No esperaba encontrarte aquí, te di por muerta hace siglos ya.

—¡No te creo ni una palabra! Tú debes ser quién esta tras la artimaña del tiempo —infirió la pegaso, adoptando una postura aún más amenazante de la que tenía antes.

Hubo silencio seguido de un duelo de miradas entre ambas yeguas. Sapphire Sky al igual que Winter Snow, intento hallar rastro de mentira en los ojos de la otra, pero mientras que la unicornio hallo sorpresa, la pegaso solo encontró desilusión. Las palabras de la hechicera eran ciertas, y, aunque la generalísima dijo las suyas con convicción, estas eran producto de la negación y la ignorancia que venía arrastrando hace días, y que cada vez pesaba más.

—¿Por qué solo veo verdad en tus ojos? ¿Por qué lo dices cómo si fuera algo evidente que ya debería tener presente? —le pregunto Winter Snow a la hechicera.

—La idea de estar en un tiempo diferente al que nos conocimos, seguramente ya paso por tu cabeza antes. Las verdades nunca pueden nacer de la fe ciega, sino de su potencial para resistir cualquier cuestionamiento. ¿Cuántos cuestionamientos tuyos ha resistido el hecho que te encuentras en otra época?

—Eso no puede ser posible… —murmuro Winter, bajando su espada lentamente mientras se dibujaba en su rostro una expresión atónita—. Para mí ha sido solo un instante.

—¿Un instante?, esto sí es interesante, cualquiera que tenga mi paso a través de los años, diría que hallaste la manera de viajar por el tiempo —afirmo Sapphire—. Al parecer si eres una pony excepcional como todos decían. Yo me veo atada a esperar hasta el fin de la eternidad y tú lograste saltarte mil años como si nada. Eres una perra mal nacida con mucha suerte.

—¡Dejen de decir estupideces! —exclamo Galvorn llamando la atención de ambas ponies—. ¿Cómo puedes dar razón a las locuras de esta pegaso? Es imposible que ella pertenezca a otra epoca, no hay manera de que sea la verdadera Winter Snow de los libros de historia– Replico de manera tajante.

—¡Ja!— bufo Sapphire—. Así que no lo crees, pequeño cobarde. Está bien, es entendible y de hecho tienes razones para no creerlo. Sin embargo, creo que algo podría abrirte los ojos. Dime ¿Has visto la cutie mark de tu compañera?.

El corcel asintió con la cabeza, tragando saliva.

—¡Muy bien! —dichas estas palabras, la hechicera hizo aparecer un libro de cubierta café con bordes dorados, el cual levito frente a Galvorn para acto seguido abrirse en una página en específico—. Esa es la mejor ilustración que se ha hecho de la generalísima de hierro, en sus años de gloría. Observa con atención su flanco y dime si esa no es la cutie mark que tiene esta pegaso.

Galvorn abrió los ojos como platos y recordó los costados desnudos de Winter Snow a la orilla del río, donde de entre su pelaje blanco como la nieve, resaltaba la cutie mark de las dos espadas cruzadas, atadas con un listón rojo. Muchos ponies podían tener el mismo talento, pero nunca la misma cutie mark. Hay casos especiales de ponies que heredan la marca de sus padres o de sus ancestros, pero en las páginas de la historia se resalta (a manera de alivio) que Winter Snow nunca concibió hijos. Por lo tanto es imposible que alguien mil años después, heredara la misma cutie mark.

—Son la misma, no puedo creer que son la misma.

El peso de esta revelación hizo a Galvorn casi perder el equilibrio, mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás. Por el contrario, la hechicera ya cumplido su objetivo y con la satisfacción de demostrar que ella tenía la razón, hizo humo el libro, para saborear la victoria sobre la ignorancia del semental.

—¡No, mis recuerdos deben haber sido alterados! No puede ser la misma marca, no puede.

El corcel bajo un estado casi demencial, se acercó a Winter Snow e intento ver su flanco asomando su cabeza por debajo de la túnica negra de la pegaso ¡Es más! Intento aflojar los amarres de la armadura de ella, para tener una vista completa de su cutie mark. Pero, para su desgracia, no tuvo éxito ya que Winter Snow en un acto de absoluto pudor, lo pateo contra un árbol, quedando Galvorn inconsciente entre unos arbustos.

* * *

El amanecer golpeo al ambicioso comerciante sin piedad (otra vez), lastimando sus ojos con la luz del sol y obligándolo a despertar. La densidad, producto de la prolífera cantidad de árboles, no fue aliado que lo ayudara a prolongar su sueño, puesto que el astro del día, no tenía intención de dejar sin su dosis diaria de luz, a cada rincón de Equestria. Cuando sus cinco sentidos se hallaron afinados, el corcel noto que había estado durmiendo sobre un tronco caído y con una manta azul protegiéndolo del frío. Cuando miro a su alrededor pudo ver a la unicornio nocturna, no muy lejos de él, levitando un plano frente a sus bestias; parecía como si les estuviera dando indicaciones, pero él no podía escuchar mucho muy bien lo que decían.

—La luz de sol se siente agradable sobre el pelaje. Antes, disfrutaba de los amaneceres, como quien disfruta de una buena taza de té.

Galvorn volteo la mirada y vio a Winter Snow sentada a su lado, observando los rayos de sol que se escapaban entre los árboles. En un principio, el semental entro en pánico, recordando lo anterior ocurrido, sin embargo el estado de alerta en el que rápidamente se había visto sumergido, poco a poco fue perdiendo su furor. Winter Snow parecía estar muy tranquila y su rostro era la viva imagen de la inexpresividad; era tan raro que hasta daba miedo.

—No te preocupes por la bruja, al parecer no es una amenaza como creí. Francamente, nunca llegamos a conocernos a profundidad, para guardar un resentimiento que se mantuviese vigente a través de los siglos. O al menos, eso me dijo ella, porque yo aún la detesto.

Aunque la pegaso hablara de resentimientos y de odio, sus palabras las transmitió en un tono tan frío, que el ambiente se volvía gélido. Al menos, lograron aliviar a Galvorn en el hecho de no tener que enfrentarse a una manada de monstruos.

—¿En serio tienes más de mil años?.

—Tengo veintitrés años —le corrigió ella—. Esta situación es horrible, ya no sé qué hacer. No tengo rumbo, incluso siento miedo de mi desconocimiento, no sé nada de lo que ha ocurrido en todo este tiempo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunto él con confusión—. Dijiste que querías ir donde Celestia, ¿no?.

—En estos momentos, la princesa Celestia es la última pony a la que quiero ver. Seguramente su hermana. —Winter Snow cerro sus labios, sin terminar su respuesta y simplemente bajo la cabeza.

—Teníamos un trato. Si no vamos a Canterlot y este es el fin del camino, dame la armadura y terminemos con esto —dijo Galvorn, reincorporándose sobre sus cascos.

—No me siento segura sin ella en estos momentos; menos con la bruja cerca. Iremos a algún lugar, solo… déjame pensar.

—¡Esto no era parte del trato!, incumples con lo acordado.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto? Si quieres intentar quitarme la armadura, pues… adelante. Inténtalo si quieres.

La pegaso se levantó del suelo y observo al corcel con sus inexpresivos ojos, pero este no hizo nada.

—Por cierto, tengo una pregunta que hacerte —le dijo Winter Snow.

—¿Qué pregunta?

—Se trata de cuando las bestias de la bruja comenzaron a rodearnos. Yo las estaba eliminando, pero en un momento dado empezaron a llegar más de la cuenta. Solo pude observarte unos segundos, pero, me dio la impresión de que querías escapar, en otras palabras, dejarme sola ahí y salvar tu pellejo ¿Eso querías?.

Galvorn trago saliva, ya que las palabras de la pegaso estaban cargadas con verdad.

—De todos modos no te iba a ser útil —dijo él, desviando la mirada.

—Tú estabas a punto de huir… y tienes el descaro de decirme que no cumplo lo acordado. Eso es muy cínico de tu parte, pero descuida, te perdono, ya que esperaras tranquilamente a que decida un nuevo destino al cual dirigirnos —dichas esas palabras, Winter Snow se encamino hacia Sapphire Sky—. Siéntete afortunado, de que no este de ánimos, para tomar en consideración, tu petición de huida a la misma bruja.

* * *

La hechicera nocturna, decidió acoger a Winter Snow y a Galvorn en su hogar, el cual era un gigantesco árbol hueco de apariencia tétrica y espeluznante. Aquel árbol, era el contraste exacto de la biblioteca que uso Twilight Sparkle como hogar en ponyville. Había una biblioteca llena de libros, pero estos estaban desparramados por todas partes, y algunos eran tan antiguos que se podría decir que es casi imposible que estén ahí. Además de eso, también había un laboratorio de alquimia debajo de la biblioteca, el cual desprendía un aroma fétido. Sin embargo, esto no representaba ningún inconveniente, porque las habitaciones de la casa/árbol estaban en un tercer piso lejos de aquel laboratorio.

En la sala de estancia, que también vendría siendo la biblioteca al mismo tiempo, se hallaba Sapphire Sky peinándose la melena, mientras a la vez, le dedicaba tiempo a un libro con cráneos de carnero en su portada. La puerta principal se abrió sacándola de su estado de concentración y haciendo que clavara la vista en sus invitados.

—Está a punto de venir una tormenta del oeste —dijo Winter Snow—. Al parecer los pegasos no tienen control sobre esta área.

—Es una zona un poco aislada, por eso el clima aquí tiene como dueño la misma naturaleza —aclaro la hechicera—. La comida está casi lista. Mi siervo es muy talentoso preparando guisados y empanadas.

—¿Qué son empanadas? —pregunto Galvorn, sentándose a la mesa.

—No me sorprende que no las conozcas. La princesa Celestia las prohibió en Equestria, por ser la comida favorita de la gran líder revolucionaria del norte.

—Quisiera saber de qué rayos estás hablando. Pero bueno, se supone que estoy muerta —comento Winter Snow, en un tono apagado.

—Te recordaba más… venenosa, para con tus comentarios. En fin, ¿Ya saben a dónde ir ahora?.

—Yo estoy esperando que ella decida —dijo Galvorn.

—¿Por qué solo ella? Pensé que eran amigos.

—No somos amigos —aclaro Galvorn con inquina, para luego explicar el acuerdo que hizo con Winter Snow y hacer mención de algunos hechos que los llevaron a estar juntos. Sapphire escucho con atención e interés, ya que ella, al igual que Galvorn, era la primera vez que estaba en presencia de un objeto que podía repeler la magia. La pegaso añadió uno que otro comentario sobre la armadura, producto de las investigaciones de la sección de mágica y ciencia de Equestria.

—Muchas de las cosas de la sección científica de Equestria desaparecieron con forme se acercaba su final. Algunos robaban cosas y luego las vendían a otros reinos, o simplemente eran robadas por movimientos anarquistas y paramilitares.

—Y una vez más, no puedo decir nada al respecto, porque no sé de qué hablas —dijo Winter Snow bajando la cabeza.

Uno de los siervos de la bruja salió de la cocina cargando una charola con tres platillos, los cuales eran guisos de amapolas, y en medio de estos guisos había una canasta con empanadas dentro. Sirvió un guiso por comensal, acompañado de una empanada envuelta en una servilleta. Luego regreso con la charola vacía a la cocina, y volvió esta vez cargado con una botella de vino y tres copas, las cuales se tomó la molestia de llenar para luego inclinarse frente a su ama y esperar nuevas órdenes.

—Bien hecho —le dijo la bruja—. Ahora únete con los demás en la fosa. Te llamare si necesito algo más de ti.

La criatura solo asintió con la cabeza y se retiró del lugar. Ciertamente, aquellos monstruos de casi apariencia equina, llamaron la atención de Galvorn desde que vio la primera y teniendo a su ama en frente, no hallo a nadie mejor para preguntar qué eran exactamente. Tal pregunta obtuvo una risa de la unicornio nocturna, cosa que inquieto al corcel.

—Dudo que lo comprendas, pero te puedo decir, que ellos no están tan alejados de nosotros los ponies, como seguramente estas imaginando —le respondió Sapphire, probando su guiso y haciendo un gesto de satisfacción.

—No tengo hambre —dijo Winter Snow, haciendo a un lado la comida sobre la mesa, como gesto de rechazo.

La unicornio vio esto con desaprobación, pero le restó importancia al ver como, por el contrario, Galvorn si disfrutaba del guiso y la empanada que le tocaron.

—Sabes Winter —hablo Sapphire—. Creo que esta es una oportunidad de oro, para preguntarte algo, que he querido saber de ti tras un descubrimiento que hice en el antiguo reino abandonado de los unicornios.

—Si se trata enteramente de mí, entonces quizá tenga conocimiento de lo que quieres saber. Pregunta lo que quieras, lo que tenga que ver conmigo ya no importa mucho ahora. Mi mundo entero ya desapareció.

La unicornio nocturna levito un libro que se hallaba enterrado entre en desorden. Ese libro tenía cubiertas blancas, puntas de oro y para ensalzar más su apariencia, el titulo estaba escrito en letras doradas de gran opulencia. "Llamas de Voluntad", obra biográfica, filosófica, política y espiritual, escrito por la Generalísima Winter Snow. Por primera vez en todo el día, el rostro de la pegaso blanca dejo escapar una expresión, la cual era de completo desasosiego. Sapphire Sky lo desempolvo un poco antes de buscar la página de la que le interesaba hacer su pregunta.

—¡Voilà! —exclamo la bruja encontrando la página—. Existe un ser ancestral, del cual halle registros que datan de cinco mil años antes de que las princesas Celestia y Luna posaran sus cascos sobre la tierra. He estado buscando la forma de hallarlo, sin embargo, parece que tú lo encontraste mucho antes que yo.

Sapphire extendió el libro sobre la mesa, para que Winter Snow pudiera ver a qué se refería. Y, si ver un libro suyo en cascos de la temible bruja nocturna, que señalara una página tan significativa del libro, fue aún más impresionante.

_"Un monstruo equino de ojos rojos, del pelaje más blanco y puro que puedes llegar a imaginar. Mucho más alto que las princesas y sin boca. Me decía cosas con el pensamiento y también me mostraba imágenes terribles"_

—Lo curioso de todo esto, es que, según mis investigaciones, solo las princesas pueden ser capaces verlo. Ya que ellas han tenido contacto con los dioses, o sea, sus padres. Pero ¿Tu? ¿Tú que contacto tienes con los dioses?.

Winter Snow tomo el libro entre sus cascos y sus ojos se clavaron en lo que alguna vez escribió en soledad.

—¿Por qué es importante? Solo lo he visto dos veces y las dos, han sido solo un instante.

—Apuesto, que la segunda vez fue un momento tan importante, como el que relatas en tu libro —infirió Sapphire Sky.

—La verdad, he estado pensando en que tuvo que ver, en que yo esté aquí y ahora.

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamo la hechicera levantándose de la mesa—. ¿Sabes por qué él se presentó en momentos tan cruciales de tu existencia? ¿Por qué, su influencia no puede sino dejar un gran cambio en tu vida?, eso es porque, su nombre es: Destino.

—El destino no tiene cuerpo, ni forma —replico Winter Snow de manera agresiva.

—¡Claro que lo tiene, solo que no en este plano de la realidad que conocemos! Por eso no podemos verlo, pero podemos tener conciencia de él. Todos los seres, excepcionales de la historia han sido presas de su influencia. Piensa en las grandes óperas, en los cuadros famosos o en los sobresalientes líderes de masas. Todo, siempre está en los cascos de Destino.

De entre los libreros y pilas de libros, salieron manuscritos, ilustraciones, manifiestos, registros y crónicas que levitaron alrededor de Sapphire Sky, tomando de improviso a sus dos invitados. Luego, cada uno fue pasando frente a los ojos de la pegaso blanca.

—Hijos de dioses, criaturas únicas, reyes y grandes artistas hablan de esa fuerza invisible que parece guiar sus pasos. Sin embargo, solo los primeros le han dado apariencia y nombre.

—Mis padres, hicieron un trato con una entidad de la guerra —recordó Winter Snow—. Pero, todos los que tienen contacto con lo divino…

—Han tenido una vida atormentada, acompañado de un final trágico —dijo Sapphire, terminando la frase de su invitada. Para acto seguido poner cada objeto en su lugar.

—Así es, generalísima Winter Snow. Gracias a tus padres, has podido ver el rostro y forma del destino, asimismo, también son responsables que tu existencia este maldita.

—Ahora soy yo el que no entiende nada… —comento Galvorn.

Winter Snow tenía su mirada clavada al piso y en la biblioteca reino un silencio de cementerio. La pegaso comenzó a rodear la mesa y cuando se halló a menos de un metro de la hechicera nocturna, desenfundo su espada con arrebato.

—Ya estoy cansada de tu palabrería ¿A qué viene todo esto? Parece que tenías certeza de muchas cosas y tu única intensión, era solo restregármelas en la cara.

—No voy a negar que adoro hacer ver a los demás, que yo sé mucho más que ellos y que siempre tengo la razón en todo. Pero, a pesar de eso, esto tenía otro fin aparte.

—Te agradezco, que me aclararas que estoy en los cascos del destino. Y para tu satisfacción… ¡Sí!, mi vida siempre fue una miseria, no tienes idea cuantas ganas tuve de suicidarme, luego de perder a mi padre y ser internada en un maldito orfanato donde sufría todos los asquerosos días del año. Luego, quería arrancarme el útero y el vientre a través de mi vagina, tras haber sido violada. —Llegados a este punto, la vista de Winter Snow se vio empañada por lágrimas, las cuales retenía a toda costa, para que no se manifestaran viajando por la superficie de sus mejillas. No obstante, esbozaba una gran sonrisa, en un acto completamente morboso por el peso de sus palabras—. ¡Quería romperme la cabeza, antes de ser presa de los terrores nocturnos que me acechaban por la noche! La agonía ha dejado una huella tan profunda en mi, que recuerdo cada retorcido detalle de los calvarios que he padecido. Sin embargo, mi sentido de misión es igual de prominente, de ahí nació esta voluntad para seguir adelante con la tarea que el destino me quiso dar. Al menos ahora, sé a quién atribuirle tal cosa.

Sapphire Sky sonrió y luego comenzó a reír de manera desenfrenada, aun con la amenazante espada de su invitada justo en frente de ella. Winter Snow, tomo esto como una burla a sus serias palabras, así que, sin pensárselo dos veces decidió arremeter contra la hechicera nocturna. No obstante, el filo de su espada se vio obstaculizado por dos largas patas de araña, provenientes de la demacrada capa negra de la bruja.

—No esperabas que fuera tan fácil ¿O sí?.

La pegaso blanca se alejó unos metros y las gigantescas patas de araña, se refugiaron en la oscuridad de los ropajes de Sapphire. Entonces, a paso confiado volvió a su asiento en la mesa, y, para susto de Galvorn, un trueno ilumino toda la biblioteca, para acto seguido escucharse el sonido de gotas de agua que anunciaban una irremediable tormenta.

—Déjame contarte una pequeña historia —le dijo ella, tomando su copa de vino—. Había una vez, dos hermanos, miembros de la realeza. Un día, el hermano menor escucho una conversación a medias, que su hermano mayor sostenía con uno de los consejeros del rey. Al no haber escuchado completa la conversación, la mal interpreto y creyó que se trataba de un golpe de estado. El hermano menor aviso al rey y este ejecuto tanto al consejero como a aquel hermano mayor. Y en recompensa hacia el hermano menor, el rey al no tener hijos, nombro sucesor de la corona a aquel hermano menor.

—¿Por qué me cuentas eso? —pregunto Winter Snow, confundida.

—Imagina que hubiera pasado, si el hermano menor hubiera escuchado la conversación completa y hubiera entendido, que en realidad su hermano mayor y el consejero, hablaban de la manera más eficiente de evitar una revuelta que daría como producto un golpe de estado.

—Pensar en lo que hubiera podido ser, no tiene importancia cuando no se puede hacer nada al respecto —replico la pegaso.

—¡No te falta razón! Pero a lo que voy, es que a veces el destino no es siempre honesto, cuando tiene que cumplir con los designios del cosmos. Muchas veces recurre a la mentira y a las malas interpretaciones. Y en tu caso, lo que te mostró durante tu… "metamorfosis espiritual", pudo haber sido un engaño. Y por ende, quizá no existe ese futuro, donde los ponies no pueden defenderse de las amenazas.

Winter quedo tan quieta como una estatua y pasado unos segundos formulo una afirmación.

—Ese no es mi caso.

—No puedes saberlo, solo te dejaste llevar por lo que sentiste en ese momento. Nunca lo cuestionaste ni una sola vez si aquello era verdad o no—replico Sapphire Sky.

—Si eso fuera cierto, nada de lo que he hecho hasta ahora para realizar mi gran obra, tendría justificación.

—Exacto.

Volvió a haber silencio en la biblioteca. Para Winter Snow, era la segunda ocasión en que tanto su conciencia, como sus sentimientos, se estremecían ante una gran revelación: Cada acto que ella ejecuto con devoción, sentido de la obligación y voluntad de poder, desde los inicios de su cruzada contra el mundo, ahora perdía significado, justificación y consuelo. Entonces, por primera vez desde que decidió asesinar a sangre fría a un inocente, sintió el colosal peso de la culpa.

"_Empalen a todos los pueblerinos, no los llevaremos con nosotros." _

"_Corten la garganta de su esposa, él me buscara."_

"_Descuida, probablemente que estés preñada, hará más lenta tu muerte."_

"_No veo sentido a que sigan vivos. Quémenlos a todos y asegúrense que sus hijos los vean."_

"_Mañana, me encargare personalmente de ello ¡Se hará mi voluntad!."_

¡Ríos de sangre a sus cascos! ¡Lagunas de entrañas y cabezas cercenadas! Winter Snow se halló en un lugar espeluznante de sí misma, donde la muerte se embriagaba con las almas que mandaba al otro mundo. Todo este tiempo, había suprimido cualquier sombra de duda, para llegar a cabo su gran obra con absoluta eficiencia hasta cierto punto. Pero ahora todo se desmoronaba ¡Sin un futuro débil, ya no existía esa razón, para haber cometido todos esos crueles actos! ¡Los gritos y llantos de sus víctimas comenzaban a aparecer en su memoria, haciendo que su corazón se encogiera de sobremanera! Winter grito como nunca antes había gritado antes, lloro con completa desesperación mientras (tras haber tirado su espada al suelo) se golpeaba el pecho una y otra vez, a manera de contrarrestar su dolor emocional con dolor físico.

—¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?! ¿Quieres matarte? —pregunto Galvorn confundido y sintiendo un poco de compasión.

—Soy un monstruo, soy un demonio, debí haberme podrido en ese sótano —repetía Winter, ahora golpeando su cabeza contra uno de los libreros.

—¡Oye, ten cuidado con mis libros! Algunos de esos se los robe a Luna —dijo la hechicera nocturna, tratando de apartar a la pegaso de sus tesoros de conocimiento.

Sin embargo, Winter Snow hacía caso omiso de las palabras de ambos ponies. Su cuerpo le pesaba como si su piel estuviera hecha de metal, y sus ojos al no parar de llorar, se pusieron rojos y calientes. No dejaba de escuchar las suplicas de quienes pasaron por el filo de su espada, el recuerdo de los críos sobre los charcos de sangre de sus familias, era una imagen que la golpeaba como si fuera un fuerte garrote sobre su cabeza. Cada muerte significaba una aguja, que se clavaba en su corazón, liberando veneno del remordimiento, el cual terminaba por marchitar sus venas y enloquecer su cerebro. Por unos instantes, Winter Snow pensó que se iba a morir de la pena, ahogándose en aquella tristeza y odio hacia sí misma. Pero en medio de su demacrado estado emocional, logro volver a la realidad y huyo a toda prisa del lugar, usando sus alas.

—¡Espera! —le grito Galvorn, pero fue inútil, ya se había ido.

—Imagine que reaccionaría así. Quizá yo le haya asestado el mayor golpe de su vida, soy increíble —comento Sapphire Sky, ganándose una mirada de desprecio por parte del corcel—. Descuida, tu preciada armadura con pegaso regresara. Después de todo, hace mucho tiempo que no siente el pasional beso del miedo y la desesperación.

—Nunca antes, había visto a alguien lamentarse así– Dijo el comerciante –En serio ¿Es para tanto?.

—No me sorprende que no lo entiendas, tu solo conoces lo que se ha escrito en los libros de historia. —De la mesa levito el libro de cubierta blanca "Llamas de Voluntad", para acercárselo al corcel—. Léelo y conoce un poco mejor a tu compañera, después de todo, ella se tomara su tiempo en volver.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? Hasta donde sé, ustedes no son amigas.

—Tus enemigos pueden conocerte, mejor que cualquier amigo o familiar. Y la generalísima y yo, tenemos nuestra pequeña historia de enemistad.

* * *

Winter Snow se galopaba entre los árboles, mientras la lluvia hacía de las suyas sobre su pelaje y melena. Afortunadamente, la tormenta había tomado lugar en la tarde, por lo que el páramo boscoso en el que se hallaba, no era el laberinto que parecía ser de noche. La pegaso quería huir, desaparecer por completo para que su sufrimiento se detuviera. Era como si algo la estuviera asfixiando por dentro haciendo que le resultara difícil respirar, y al mismo tiempo, sentía como si sus músculos quisieran dejar de moverse, para hundir su cabeza en el lodo. Y es que, de hecho, quería sumergir sus sentidos en algo que le trajera absoluto silencio a su alma. No hallaba la calma que quería, y ni siquiera el ruido de la tormenta lograba acallar las voces en su cabeza ¡Su propia voz le resultaba una tortura!, ya que en un pasado, sus labios pronunciaron palabras atroces, que ahora representaban un martirio el solo recordarlas.

Winter tropezó con una la raíz sobresaliente de uno de los arboles, rodando por una pendiente rocosa donde encontró golpe tras golpe, hasta caer finalmente sobre un enorme charco de agua fangosa. Ni siquiera su armadura, tan glorificada y excepcional como hasta el momento le han hecho saber, fue capaz de protegerla de las duras y afiladas piedras. A pesar del calvario físico, ella seguía dedicando su llanto a la congoja que la llevo ahí, solo que con más intensidad al saber que sus gritos y lamentaciones se verían irremediablemente apocados por aquellos truenos que iluminaban brevemente su camino; de manera fugaz.

—¿Qué es este dolor tan profundo? ¡Cómo debo llamarlo! —se preguntaba Winter Snow.

Entonces, talvez por su delirio o el peso de su agonía, frente a ella se vio a sí misma acompañada de sus padres, los cuales estaba abrazando con gran aprecio y devoción.

—Ni siquiera con ustedes, víctimas de las circunstancias, tuve la piedad que merecían. Tan corto su placer, tan largo su pesar.

El parpadeo de los truenos esfumo aquella dulce imagen, reemplazándola por otra de ella, solo que esta vez acompañada de su aprendiz Aradia.

—Mi linda niña, ¿Por qué te falle de esa manera tan monstruosa? ¿Qué pensaría tu madre al verte?.

Finalmente, apareció en un haz de luz aquella pony a la que le había dedicado su ultima pregunta.

—_Shine Luster…_

—Te recordaba como una pony, un poco más gallarda e indiferente al gimoteo —le dijo Shine Luster, tal como Winter Snow la recordaba de su breve tiempo en el sótano de aquel pederasta. Su pelaje gris, melena blanca y preciosos ojos azules como los de Aradia.

—Se suponía que iba a cuidar de tu hija, iba a compensar tu ausencia, y, en lugar de eso, la convertí en alguien como yo ¡La moldeé a mi imagen y semejanza! ¡Logre que tuviera mi misma mirada cuando asesinaba a sangre fría! ¿Por qué no logre hacer las cosas bien? Yo no era así, se suponía que yo no debía… convertirme en esto.

La pony terrestre se acercó a la pegaso entre los parpadeos fugaces de los truenos, hasta que finalmente quedaron cara a cara.

—¿En serio quieres que te conteste la pregunta?

Winter Snow asintió con una expresión suplicante, implorando a los cielos, que las palabras de su amiga pudieran brindarle algún consuelo. Sin embargo, aquella expresión dulce, serena e inocente que se hallaba dibujada en el rostro de Shine Luster, fue reemplazada por un gesto malicioso en sus labios.

—Es porque eres un engendro Winter —le dijo con venenosa dulzura, acariciando su mejilla derecha con macabro cariño—. Solo piénsalo, que hayas sido concebida, a través de un trato con entidades forjo en ti una personalidad inestable. Tu gran filosofía no es más que una excusa creada por tu lado más mortal, para justificar esa sed que tienes por la masacre de pueblos, peleándose entre sí. ¡Oh, miren como llora la pobrecita pegaso por las noches. Y al día siguiente, sonríe cuando decapita a sus enemigos! Eres una abominación, de esas cosas, que nunca debieron salir de las entrañas de una hembra. Pero claro, tus imbéciles padres lo arruinaron todo, no solo para muchos seres inocentes ¡Sino para ti también, ya que esa inestabilidad te mantiene en un estado constante de miseria y desdicha! ¿Cuánto tiempo más, seguirás ignorando tu realidad?.

* * *

A la tarde la siguió el anochecer y mientras que Winter Snow se encontraba ausente, Galvorn aprovechaba para leer el libro que la bruja Sapphire Sky, le había prestado por tener de autora a la alguna vez, generalísima de Equestria. Ciertamente, el libro no empezaba como autobiográfico, sino que planteaba una idea o una corriente de pensamiento y luego, la justificaba con experiencias personales, o realidades ajenas que diera veracidad a sus afirmaciones. Por esa razón, el corcel tuvo que leer mucha filosofía para finalmente, llegar a algo que fuera puramente vivencias de la pegaso. No obstante, conforme leía comprendía que esas grandes ideas que estaban antes de cada vivencia eran, quizá, la mejor forma de conocer a Winter Snow, más allá de lo que llego a vivir o no. Tanto fue el interés que puso en ello, que le tomo solo dos días terminar de leer todo el libro, quedando completamente asombrado y a la vez con un sentimiento de pena hacia Winter Snow. La vida de la pegaso resulto ser para nada sencilla, y la manera de narración del libro, daba la impresión que le otorgaba mayor importancia a las desgracias, que cualquier otra cosa; sobre todo las alegrías.

El corcel estaba tomando el té con Sapphire Sky en la biblioteca, mientras charlaban.

—Espero que la habitación te resultara cómoda. La verdad, no acostumbro a tener invitados —le dijo la hechicera, tomando un sorbo de su taza.

—Había un hoyo en la pared y estoy seguro que una araña enorme se me subió al lomo mientras dormía.

—¿Y no hiciste nada? —pregunto la unicornio extrañada.

—En su momento, creí ingenuamente que era un sueño. Ahora, ya no estoy tan seguro.

—Bueno, en realidad no me quedo mucho tiempo en un solo lugar. Así que no me preocupo de esas minucias. Cuando termine lo que vine a hacer aquí, me marchare al yermo continental.

—¿Por qué al yermo continental? No hay nada ahí —replico Galvorn, tomando un sorbo de su taza.

—Eso es lo que generalmente creen. Pero de la mayoría nunca hay que fiarse, siempre está representada por el grosor más ignorante de un pueblo —argumento Sapphire.

—¿Te importaría que haces aquí exactamente?

La unicornio rio de manera coqueta.

—Estoy buscando algo de valor. Un comerciante como tú, sabrá de búsqueda por objetos extraños.

—Sí, pero no creo que tú estés buscando algo, para luego venderlo. Veo que tienes una gran colección aquí —dijo el corcel, haciendo referencia a todos los libros, documentos y papeles que estaban desparramados por todas partes.

—No te falta razón, joven comerciante.

Repentinamente la puerta del árbol se abre, producto de un gran golpe, llamando de inmediato la atención de los dos ponies que tomaban té. Acto seguido, Winter Snow entra tambaleándose, hasta caer rendida sobre un montón de pergaminos.

—¡Por las cabezas de Naberius! —exclamo la bruja, alarmándose por sus preciosos documentos. Esta reacción no es de extrañar, ya que la pegaso, además de hallarse en un estado deplorable por falta de comida, su pelaje y melena se encontraban completamente sucios por el barro, hojas, ramas y piedras. Por lo que es fácil inferir, que podría manchar y arruinar el contenido de los pergaminos en los que se tumbó. Razón por la que Sapphire Sky no tardo en levantarla del suelo usando su magia, para luego dejarla con delicadeza sobre un pequeño diván.

—¡Por los dioses! —exclamo Galvorn acercándose la pegaso, quién al instante de verse recostada sobre el diván, comenzó a presentar síntomas de fiebre.

—¿Acaso estuviste durmiendo en una cueva? —pregunto el corcel, temiendo de la respuesta; una respuesta que nunca llego, ya que a Winter no le daban las fuerzas para contestar.

—Esto es tan divertido, nunca espere ver a la gran generalísima de hierro, en este estado —comento la hechicera, apartándose un poco para poder reír.

—Necesitamos darle algo pronto, sino enfermara más —dijo Galvorn.

Sapphire Sky suspiro con resignación y rodo los ojos, expresando su fastidio.

—Bien, tienes razón. Espérame aquí, iré por algo al sótano.

Dichas esas palabras, la unicornio nocturna se retiró de la biblioteca, bajando a su laboratorio subterráneo. Pasaron por lo menos cinco minutos antes de su regreso, ahora con una gran jeringa metálica, de aguja muy larga y gruesa, levitando sobre su cabeza. Para inquietud de Galvorn, era imposible distinguir el color de aquella sustancia que guardaba la jeringa, por lo que se vio en la obligación de preguntar:

—¿Qué hay ahí?.

—Una receta directamente de la primera tribu chaman de las cebras —contesto Sapphire—. Ahora apártate, esto se pondrá intenso.

Galvorn se hizo a un lado, dejando a la moribunda pegaso bajo los cuidados de su anfitriona. En cierto modo, sentía un poco de alivio ya que podía ver en la unicornio, a una pony llena de conocimientos de todo tipo, y por lo tanto, capaz de muchas cosas. Sapphire Sky libero a Winter Snow de su pesada armadura, dejando su cuerpo desnudo y a merced de la hechicera, quién procedió a examinar detenidamente su pecho, buscando un punto exacto. Galvorn no entendió muy bien su hacer, pero lo comprendió (Y al mismo tiempo lo espanto) cuando la bruja procedió a enterrar de lleno toda la enorme aguja, en el pecho de Winter Snow, liberando el contenido de la jeringa.

—¿Por qué me miras así? —pregunto Sapphire al corcel—. No se pondrá peor de lo que ya está.

Repentinamente, un grito inesperado por parte de la pegaso blanca, puso de pelos de punta a Galvorn, quien se encontraba justo al lado. Acto seguido, Winter comenzó a retorcerse de un lado a otro, hasta caer del diván y corretear por el suelo como una demente. Esto le siguió a volar de un lado a otro, a alta velocidad, estrellándose con las cosas, hasta finalmente golpearse la cabeza con la puerta, quedando inconsciente para tranquilidad de ambos ponies ahí presentes.

—Dijiste que no se pondría peor de lo que ya estaba —dijo Galvorn, a manera de reproche.

—Y es así. Hace un rato estaba moribunda y ahora la viste saltar para todos lados, como pony internada en casa de locos. Ahora, solo hay que tener paciencia. Se recuperara, esta medicina es infalible para estos casos, por esa razón nunca la veras en los hospitales.

Galvorn tomo a Winter y la cargo sobre su lomo, hasta volver a recostarla en el diván.

—¿Tienes mantas? ¿Algún cojín para ella?

—Claro, las traeré.

* * *

Pasaron las horas y Winter Snow seguía sin abrir los ojos, pero al menos, cualquier posible signo de enfermedad había desaparecido gracias a la medicina extraña de la hechicera nocturna. No obstante, el corcel decidió acompañarla, para así limpiar un poco toda la suciedad que la pegaso tenía encima. Él pensaba, graciosamente, que tal tarea sería imposible estando ella consciente. Cuando termino aquello, a la luz de una vela, decidió releer algunas páginas del libro "Llamas de Voluntad", el hecho de tener a su autora justo al lado, seguía asombrándolo de sobremanera.

—Un libro bastante aburrido ¿Cierto? —comento Sapphire Sky, saliendo del sótano—. No puedo creer, que lo estés leyendo otra vez.

—Solo leo una parte, que me llamo la atención —respondió el corcel, pasando página—. Me sorprende, la manera en que alaba el proceder del unicornio, tras haberla salvado a ella y a la bebé Aradia de vivir en la calle. Pero luego, lanza repetidas indirectas a la inferioridad del sexo masculino, siendo que su salvador es un semental.

—Las contradicciones son propias, de seres tan poco centrados como lo es Winter Snow —argumento la unicornio.

—También menciona muy poco de su vivir con Mond Dunkel, demasiado para haber vivido siete años con bajo su techo. Es, como si faltaran páginas en su historia.

—Y las faltan. Yo también me percate de eso cuando lo leí. Pero, afortunadamente, tenemos una oportunidad única para saber porque no menciona nada de esos años.

—Dudo que ella, quiera contestar ahora preguntas sobre su libro —dijo el corcel, señalando la imposibilidad de obtener respuestas de alguien dormido.

—Puede que ella no pueda aclarar nuestras dudas ahora. Pero si lo podrá hacer, su sombra.

Galvorn solo asintió con la cabeza, cuestionándose si realmente era buena idea entablar conversación con Sapphire Sky, mientras se alojaba ahí.

—Las sombras son nuestras mejores compañeras, están con nosotros, cuando nadie más lo está —explico la unicornio, haciendo brillar su cuerno de un aura magenta.

Poco a poco, de debajo de la manta que cubría a Winter Snow, fue apareciendo una mancha negra que se movía con dirección al suelo, hasta que, como agua que se desparrama, comenzó formar un enorme circulo oscuro sobre la superficie del piso. De ahí, comenzó a emerger poco a poco, primero por la cabeza y luego el torso, una silueta de pegaso que era fácilmente reconocible como la silueta de Winter Snow. Era una sombra con vida propia, que a pesar de no tener ojos que presumir, daba la impresión que podía ver perfectamente a quien tuviera en frente; lo mismo con los oídos.

—Eres la sombra de la Generalísima Winter Snow, háblanos criatura de recuerdos —dijo Sapphire, en un tono muy ceremonial.

—¿Qué desea de mí, mi invocador? —pregunto la sombra.

—Pregúntale —dijo la unicornio.

—Pero yo no soy su "invocador" —replico el corcel.

—La invoque en tu nombre, pregúntale antes que mi hechizo pierda su efecto.

Galvorn suspiro con pesadez, fastidiado que se viera involucrado en algo tan extraño.

—Dime, sombra ¿Por qué Winter Snow, omitió la mayoría de sus años, viviendo con el unicornio que la rescato de la calle?

Hubo un silencio de varios segundos, antes que la sombra se dispusiera a responder.

—Es, porque en esos años, forje los verdaderos motivos de mi doctrina y mi filosofía.

* * *

"_Llevaba cinco años viviendo con Mond Dunkel, le ayudaba con su tienta y proyectos en agradecimiento por darme un techo bajo el que dormir. Se podría decir, que eran días felices, a pesar de sentir mi cuerpo sucio día y noche, y ser platillo de terrores nocturnos. En mis ratos libres leía, para distraerme de aquello o jugaba con Aradia. Sin embargo, esto último fue menos frecuente, cuando me percate de lo que podía crear. _

Más de mil años atrás.

Pueblo Mirra

Equestria.

Era un día normal, en aquel pueblito de trabajadores pony, comunes y corrientes, que servían a un miembro de la nobleza, dueña de esas tierras. En la plaza principal del pueblo, donde también quedaba la alcaldía, se encontraba un pequeño pero exitoso negocio de abarrotes, que tenía por propietario a un unicornio blanco, de melena negra y ojos rojos. Sonriente a más no poder, de trato delicado, pero también con voz un poco tosca. Su vestimenta elegante y gesto presumido, contrastaba por completo con la humilde apariencia de su negocio, pero era un detalle que solo una pegaso en todo el pueblo, le daba importancia.

—¿Por qué siempre llevas traje y sombrero de copa? —le pregunto una joven Winter Snow, leyendo cerca del mostrador un libro que le obsequio el unicornio.

—Si vistiera como vagabundo, vagabundo me quedaría aquí, en este pueblo. Tengo que llegar hasta lo más alto, y eso se empieza, por vestir como visten los que ya están allá arriba —respondió Mond Dunkel, quitando pelusas de su traje oscuro.

—Eso solo lo lograras, si tienes la suficiente voluntad de poder.

—"Voluntad de poder" Te dije que no leyeras mucho a Schopenhauer. Eso solo es para los ponies miserables, que quieren sentirse más miserables.

—Es más divertido que leer a Kant.

—Nunca creí que tales palabras, podrían algún día conformar una oración semejante.

De repente la puerta que daba al segundo piso del local, se abre, revelando a una pequeña y animosa Aradia que se sube al mostrador impulsándose con sus alas.

—¡Hoy voy a obtener mi cutie mark! —exclama ella, levantando su casco hacia arriba de forma optimista.

—Dices eso todos los días —le dijo Winter Snow.

—Pero este día si la conseguiré mamá —insistió Aradia.

—Te dijo que no me llamaras así.

—Ella tiene razón —afirmo Mond Dunkel—, de hecho, tú deberías llamarme papá. Winter es como tu hermana mayor.

—Tu eres solo Mond, Winter es mamá —le corrigió la pequeña pegaso, dando un salto hacia otro mostrador—. Quizá tenga una cutie mark por mi increíble vuelo.

—Tu no vuelas, solo saltas muy alto. Aun te falta para poder volar —dijo la pegaso blanca.

—Deberías ser más optimista con Aradia. Tú que eres pegaso, podrías darle clases de vuelo.

—No serviría de nada —replico Winter Snow—. Sus alas tienen que crecer un poco más, para poder mantenerse en vuelo más de cinco minutos.

—Eres muy negativa mamá.

De repente la pequeña pegaso negra se vio envuelta por un aura mágica de color blanco, que la levito hacia la puerta de la tienda.

—Winter está estudiando, así que es mejor que no la molestemos más —dijo Mond Dunkel—. Ve a jugar con los otros potros de tu edad en la plaza, luego iré a buscarte y te comprare una golosina de la dulcería.

—Está bien, pero solo porque me compraras una golosina– Dijo Aradia abriendo la puerta –¡Adiós mamá!– Exclamo dando un portazo tras de sí.

—¿Cuándo pase de ser su hermana, a ser su madre? —pregunto la pegaso blanca, con ironía.

—Somos una familia. Además, solías tratarla como tal hace solo unas semanas, ¿Qué te paso exactamente?.

Winter Snow cerró su libro, dejándolo sobre una mesita, donde había también un masetero con una flor.

—He estado pensando mucho, y quizá no sea bueno que Aradia pase tanto tiempo sonriente y alegre —respondió ella, observando por la ventana a Aradia jugar con otros potros.

Tal contestación llamo poderosamente la atención del unicornio blanco.

—¿En qué te basas, para decir eso?.

—Pienso en lo que me paso, y veo a la pony que era antes, en el rostro de Aradia. Si hubiera tenido la mitad de la fortaleza que tengo ahora, quizá pudría haber enfrentado las cosas con más valentía en el orfanato.

—¿De verdad lo crees? Eras solo una niña —dijo el unicornio, posando su casco sobre el hombro de la pegaso, de manera paternal.

—La niñez, muere cuando muere la inocencia y se experimenta, un profundo dolor.

—¿Y quieres eso para Aradia?.

—No lo sé, puede que sí. Imagina, si no estamos nosotros para protegerla, tendrá que hacerlo por sí misma. Y no podrá hacerlo, si no tiene el carácter y es presa de la debilidad, frente a cualquier amenaza.

"_Entendí entonces, una realidad ignorada por muchos. Una realidad básica, que por su crudeza nadie había tenido la suficiente disposición para darla a conocer y combatirla. Esos malos tratos, esos golpes, el arrebato de mi virtud más preciada, no fue, únicamente producto de la maldad que me rodeo, sino que también fue consecuencia de mi incapacidad para ponerles un alto, es decir, mi debilidad. Comprendía, que mi yo presente, fruto del despertar de mi voluntad, podría haber hecho frente a todos los males que me marcaron. Yo me volví mucho más fuerte, irónicamente, gracias a los infortunios, de los que muchos se quejan. Sin embargo, llegados a este punto de mi vida, todavía seguía sufriendo al contemplar mi horrible rostro de yegua sucia en el espejo, de manera que me vi en la obligación de hacer algo al respecto."_

La noche cubría el pequeño pueblo de Mirra, todos dormían plácidamente en sus casas para darle, al despertar, la bienvenida al nuevo día. Sin embargo, una pequeña y frágil luz se mantenía vigente en aquel paramo oscuro, donde se ubicaba el pueblo. Se trataba de la luz de una vela, del cuarto de una peculiar pegaso blanca. ¡Así es! Winter Snow se hallaba despierta, aun en contra de los designios de su mentor. Pero la verdad, aquella fuerza que la mantenía sin dormir, era la misma que la incitaba a crear, pensar y estallar en afirmaciones. ¡Inspiración! ¡Inspiración de los cielos!.

—¡¿Por qué me siento tan sucia?! —se preguntaba Winter Snow—. Nadie querrá estar con una pony tan sucia, ¡Asquerosa! Horribles labios que no pudieron quedarse cerrados ¡Deberían desaparecer de entre mis muslos!.

—_No es tu culpa_— le dijo su corazón.

—No es mi culpa —repitió ella.

—_Los sementales no tienen derecho sobre ti. _

—Es cierto, yo no soy solo fuente de placer para una manguera chorreante y carnosa, que cuelga de su entrepierna.

—_Puedes hacer mucho más que un ejército de ellos. Solo necesitas alcanzar la fuerza para hacerlo._

Entonces, Winter Snow recordó sus cavilaciones sobre la debilidad y la fortaleza ligada a las desgracias. Su mente comenzó a unir conceptos, a dar nueva forma a sus ideas y tratar de crear algo que abarque, lo que ella estaba concibiendo como una realidad, que quizá era mucho más amplia de lo que imaginaba.

—Las hembras, pueden logar mucho más que los machos. Si ellos sufren desgracias, obtendrán fortaleza, pero, por otro lado, si una hembra se halla sometida bajo el yugo de esas malas experiencias. Podría resultar, ser mucho más fuerte. El sexo femenino, concibe los hijos, y estos por lo tanto tienen la capacidad de superar a sus padres, si son concebidos de un vientre fuerte.

La pegaso abrió los ojos a más no poder, cuando a su mente volvieron aquellas imágenes atroces, que aquel alicornio blanco, en la gran metamorfosis de su espíritu, mostro frente a ella. De ahí, que anexo esa nueva idea, a otra mucho más trascendental que su vida misma, al ser ella una mortal.

—Ese futuro solo está en cascos de las ponies, de su fortaleza y fertilidad, el poder cambiarlo. Generaciones, más fuertes que la anterior, fruto de la gran voluntad femenina ¡Concebida del vientre de una gran obra!. Con, una… líder.

—_Para mandar se necesitas poder, y para ejecutar se necesita voluntad de poder. _

–Entonces… ¡A los cascos del infortunio me entrego! ¡Qué la desdicha haga de mí, Winter Snow, la pony más fuerte de toda Equestria! Porque de esa fuerza, obtendré el poder para mover el mundo a mi voluntad.

"_Mis ideas, se comenzaron a apoderar de mi conciencia esa noche. Muy, muy en el fondo, sabía que si estaba creando una doctrina y una manera de ver la vida, era para poder aguantar el seguir respirando. Con la idea, de que las desgracias y malas experiencias daban fortaleza a quien las viviera, halle el consuelo que necesitaba, tras esos grandes pesares que viví. Luego, al ver al sexo femenino como el gran salvador del futuro, aprendí a volver a valorarme, a pesar de saber, que no todas las hembras podrían dar forma a aquel mañana. Sino, que solo un grupo muy selecto, al tener la convicción de que solo los mejores merecían y podían lidiar, con lo que el mundo estaba por vivir en carnes propias. Tal misión, era tan grande y tan única, que concebí la idea, de que el realizarla no solo daría un sentido enorme a una vida de sufrimientos, sino que al final del camino. Obtendría la paz que tanto ansiaba." _

* * *

Presente

Equestria

Sur del bosque de la rosa.

—Dos años después, de consolidar y dar justificación total a mi línea de pensamiento, me uní al recién formado ejército de Equestria, limpiando baños. Y posteriormente, insistí hasta que me dejaron hacer una prueba para convertirme en una pony soldado —término de relatar la sombra.

Tanto Sapphire Sky, como Galvorn, se hallaron sorprendidos de las palabras de la sombra, sin embargo, había algo que el corcel todavía no lograba entender del todo.

—Dijiste que, no escribió gran parte de su vida con Mond Dunkel, porque en esos años estaba creando su doctrina filosófica. Pero, en el libro plantea todas las ideas que me dijiste.

La sombra negó con la cabeza.

—Cierto, las escribí todas. Pero, su verdadera razón de ser no. Todas esas ideas, fueron creadas para poder dar una misión a mi vida, para tener una razón por la que vivir. Y no pensar en el dolor y sufrimiento, que me hubieran hecho caer en el suicidio —dichas esas palabras, comenzó a desvanecerse hasta desaparecer por completo en el aire.

—Mi hechizo se acabó. Pero al menos, obtuvimos lo que queríamos —dijo la hechicera nocturna.

Cuando la unicornio miro a Galvorn, este se hallaba cabizbajo, mirando de reojo a Winter Snow.

—¿Te ocurre algo? —pregunto Sapphire.

—Solo imaginaba, en lo mucho que debes desear morir, para crear toda una nueva, y retorcida forma, de entender y ver las cosas —respondió él—. Necesito tomar un poco de aire, ya regreso.

—Está bien, yo, creo que iré a ver un asunto que deje pendiente.

Acto seguido, Galvorn salió de la casa/árbol y camino un poco por los alrededores pensando todo lo que le había dicho la sombra de la pegaso blanca. Irónicamente, trataba de pensar en alguien más miserable que Winter Snow, para así compararla y decir: Al menos, no está como ese sujeto. Pero no tenía éxito al momento de pensar en alguien, cosa extraña, ya que él tenía una larga lista de conocidos donde se podía hallar de todo un poco.

Cuando decidió regresar a la casa/árbol, vio con sorpresa, como la pegaso se arrastraba por el suelo, a través de la puerta, tratando de ¿huir?.

—¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?! Regresa adentro —le dijo Galvorn, lleno de rabia.

—Galvorn, te lo suplico —dijo ella—. Mátame, por favor acaba con mi vida.

Esas palabras dejaron helado al corcel, tanto que ni siquiera pudo formular respuesta alguna, aunque fuera negativa.

—Mis pocos principios, que no han sido aplastados, aún siguen vigentes. Y uno de ellos, es no morir por cascos propios. Así que, por favor, usa el tuyo y termina con mi terrible existencia.

—Pe-pero… la-la bruja…

—¡No le quiero dar esa satisfacción, a esa megalomaniaca! —Le grito, arrastrándose hasta llegar a las extremidades delanteras del corcel, y comenzar a subir por medio de estas, hasta que ambos quedaron cara a cara—. Este es el momento, en que te puedes librar finalmente de mí. Y yo puedo librarme de mi misma. Esto que siento, insiste en reflejar frente a mis ojos, mis acciones. Y cuando veo ese reflejo, no puedo sino, sentir un profundo desprecio de mi ser. Así que, te lo ruego, termina ya con todo esto. Solo tienes que bajar mi espada, sobre mi corazón hasta que este se encuentre atravesado por completo.

—Winter… yo no puedo hacerlo…

—¡Pero yo sí! —dijo una voz femenina, a espaldas de ambos.

—_Esa voz _—pensó Galvorn, para acto seguido darse media vuelta lentamente, cuidando de que la pegaso que estaba atada a su cuello, no se cayera al suelo. Entonces, cuando vio quien estaba a sus espaldas no pudo sino llenarse de asombro, a la vez que de un amargo desasosiego—. Fírima…

La pony terrestre de pelaje anaranjado y melena negra, comenzó a acercarse lentamente de entre los matorrales, con una expresión de felicidad, mezclada con una esencia de demencia y ansiedad.

—Así es, hermanito. Tu querida hermana mayor, está aquí para librarte de esta descarada secuestra hermanos.

* * *

**_Like si te gusta la historia a mi pagina de _Facebook_: Mond Dunkel MLP._**

**_No olviden pasarse por "Requiem Equestria: Angel Of Music. _**

**_Si Sapphire Sky les llamo la atención, y quieren conocer su rose enemistoso con nuestra querida/odiada protagonista, tampoco olviden pasarse por el fic de esta temible y encantadora unicornio nocturna: _**

**_Requiem Equestria: La ultima aprendiz de Luna. _**

**_No olviden dejar sus reviews. _**


	17. El timón de la historia a girado

**.**

**El timón de la historia ha girado**

"Quienes no comprenden el poder de las grandes ideas, es que carecen de ellas por completo"

¡Escuchad la marcha de los cadáveres! Miles de muertos en una gran concentración de lo macabro y lo inocente. Una pegaso posiciona la punta de su casco ensangrentado sobre un mapa, y ese lugar se ve arrasado por sus legiones. La sombra de la temible bandera del alicornio blanco, se extiende sobre tres reinos, atrapando bajo el yugo de la tortura, a quién se crucen en su camino. Entonces, en el apogeo de la gloriosa victoria, la pegaso abre sus alas de plumas blancas, y como seductor monstruo repite el ciclo una vez más, frente a los ojos y oídos, que se ven embelesados por las poderosas frases y la fuerza de los símbolos.

"_Estoy convencida, que Equestria es y será siempre, el foco de voluntad más grande que haya existido. Una voluntad de hermandad, manifestada en las tres razas pony. Nosotros, los equinos, llegamos para quedarnos, y para procurar un asentamiento que dure generaciones, nuestros designios tienen que tener una prioridad superior a los deseos de las demás especies, las cuales, han demostrado tener intensiones completamente opuestas a las nuestras. Pero ¿Podríamos vencer? Yo digo que sí, mientras respetemos y reconozcamos esa voluntad que duerme dentro de nosotros, y que en ocasiones, se encuentra dormida por problemas ajenos a Equestria, o, también, siendo víctimas de espíritus débiles y manipuladores que creen que el bien individual, tiene más valor que el bien de un reino. De nuestro lado, tenemos la fuerza de los pegasos, la inteligencia de los unicornios y la firmeza de los ponies terrestres. Las princesas Celestia y Luna representan esa unión en aspectos mucho más sobresalientes que su físico, a pesar de lo que piensen algunos teóricos; los cuales no se percatan de la importancia de su existencia. _

_Solo pensemos que ningún otro reino tiene entidades cósmicas que los gobiernen, y que al mismo tiempo representen a su especie y sus razas, como lo hacen las princesas. ¿Es esto un mensaje divino de que nuestra unión es excepcional? Y si lo es ¿Para qué?, la respuesta está en la creación de nuestro reino. Un reino nació para el bien de sus habitantes y la auto-sustentabilidad de un único pueblo. Nosotros nos unimos para crear este pueblo y las princesas llegaron para convertirnos en un reino de verdad ¿Por qué digo esto, a pesar de que nuestros gobernantes pudieron haber sido pegasos, unicornios o ponies de tierra?, la respuesta es simple: porque ninguno de ellos por si solos, ni física ni espiritualmente unían a las tres razas de ponies, como las princesas lo hacen. _

_Es por eso que me atrevo a decir que Equestria es el único reino que existe actualmente, el cual debe, por ley natural y divina, seguir creciendo a sus anchas para garantizar el sustento de sus habitantes (cosa que hasta ahora no se ha logrado). Pero, como especie civilizada que somos, una guerra nunca será instigada desde las sombras de nuestras altas instancias de poder. Algún día, las máscaras caerán y veremos finalmente el rostro de la amenaza. Ese día, solo nuestra unión nos llevara a la victoria final. Equestria es el reino que nació para prevalecer hasta la eternidad. Y este reino, nos pertenece. Yo, Winter Snow digo con orgullo que: ¡Equestria sobre todas las cosas!"_

—_Llamas de Voluntad. Escrito por la recluta Winter Snow, durante la ocupación equestre de la ciudad Mireimuss._

* * *

El bosque era muy denso y sus árboles, aunque no muy altos, conformaban un número inmenso. Es por eso, que la aparición de Fírima no solo impresiono de sobremanera a Galvorn, sino también a Sapphire Sky. La bruja nocturna tenía una enorme esfera de cristal negro en su laboratorio, donde, entre muchas funciones, podía ver quien se adentrara en el bosque. La razones de porque no se había percatado antes de la presencia de la yegua terrestre, recaían en sus huéspedes. Ya que, al estar preocupada de sus movimientos, olvido por completo otros, que se podían efectuar bajo su ojo vigilante.

No obstante, era un problema sencillo de solucionar para ella, quién en un haz de luz apareció justo frente a la intrusa.

—Debes ser una forastera, de otro modo, no te hubieras adentrado aquí —le dijo la unicornio.

Fírima no se dejó intimidar en lo más mínimo, por la siniestra y extraña pony que apareció frente a ella. Antes, ya había sacado a su hermano menor de apuros, con números muy en contra. Ella observo a la pegaso blanca y se alegraba de que luciera tan poco agraciada, no parecía una amenaza por el momento y tampoco tenía ningún objeto punzante cerca, con el cual herir a Galvorn. Eso, dejaba a la unicornio como su único obstáculo.

—¿Eres amiga de esta secuestra hermanos?

—Que los dioses me libren de ello. Pero aun no siendo su amiga, no puedes asesinarla. Mi nombre es Sapphire Sky, me he instalado un tiempo en este bosque y se hace mi voluntad mientras permanezca aquí.

—Mi nombres es Fírima, y ese enano de ahí —dijo señalando al comerciante—. Es mi hermano, y vine a rescatarlo.

Sapphire Sky se llevó una pesuña al pecho y entonces sonrió con malicia, para acto seguido clavar su indigesta mirada sobre Galvorn.

—¿Ella es tu hermana?

El corcel asintió positivamente.

—Solo lo quiero devuelta y vengarme de su secuestradora. Si no es tu amiga, no te importara que la haga pagar por…

—¡Mi ángel de la muerte! —exclamo Winter Snow, arrastrándose con dirección a Fírima—. Oh, encantador ángel de las tierras moribundas, aquí estoy, aquí, soy tuya. Dame mi muerte deseada y acaba con la bestia que bautizaron con el nombre de Winter Snow. Acaba con una vida que nunca debió ser concebida por el vientre de una mortal. Termina con este monstruo que trae guerra y destrucción donde pone sus cascos. Tú, con tu punzante toque que atraviesa la piel sin cortarla, dale fin a…

—¡Cállate de una maldita vez! —le grito la bruja, golpeándola en la cabeza, para acto seguido invocar un hechizo del sueño—. Duerme ahora, alma atormentada.

Winter Snow quedo roncando, con su rostro hundido en el lodo.

—Si ibas a hacer eso desde el principio, no era necesario que la golpearas —le reprocho Galvorn.

—En el tiempo que llevas con ella ¿Nunca te han dado ganas de golpearla? —le pregunto Sapphire, con un toque de ironía—. Necesitaba que estuviera un poco aturdida, para que el hechizo funcionara.

—Si veía a Fírima como un "ángel de la muerte", creo que ya estaba lo suficientemente aturdida.

—¿Vas a empezar a cuestionar cada cosa que hago, pony terrestre?

Fírima, al ver a la secuestradora de su hermano dormida y la hechicera distraída, aprovecho ese tiempo en sacar una daga de sus ropajes, sigilosamente con su boca, para acto seguido soltar las pesadas mochilas que cargaba y galopar a toda velocidad hacia la pegaso blanca. Al cabo de unos segundos, la pony estaba tan cerca de clavar la daga sobre el cuello de quién tan mal trago hizo pasar a su hermano, que sonrió de satisfacción, al pensar que nada la podría detener. Sin embargo, el sonido de sus mochilas tocando el suelo al caer, fue un ruido que Sapphire Sky no pudo ignorar. El cuerno de la unicornio brillo de un potente azul magenta y frente a Fírima se abrió un portal negro, en el que cayo irremediablemente, al no poder ponerse freno a sí misma. La pony había desaparecido.

—¡¿Qué rayos?! ¿Dónde está mi hermana? ¿Qué rayos le hiciste? —pregunto el corcel histérico.

—La envié al pequeño mundo, donde guardo todas las cosas que he ido recolectando en mis viajes.

—¿O sea libros y antigüedades?

—Mmmmm… Bueno, hay cosas ahí, que puedes decirles antigüedades. Pero seguramente te devorarían vivo si les dices eso —Estas palabras las acompaño una risita juguetona, como la de un niño que hace una maldad; y sabe que la hizo.

Sin embargo, lo que sucedió después de tal respuesta, hizo muchas cosas, menos hacerle gracia. Galvorn le pego un fuerte bofetón a Sapphire Sky en la mejilla derecha. Tal acto, hizo que la unicornio se llevara uno de sus cascos al rostro, ocultando el pequeño raspón que había provocado la pesuña del corcel.

—No te atrevas a hacerle daño a mi hermana ¡Devuélvemela ahora mismo! —le dijo él, de manera autoritaria, reprimiendo las latentes ganas de salir corriendo tras haber hecho lo que hizo.

Una brisa soplo, entre el silencio de cementerio que se había formado. Los ronquidos de Winter Snow eran la única resonancia sobresaliente en el lugar, resonancia que se manifestaba como burbujitas en el lodo, donde la pegaso tenía enterrada su cara. Hasta que Galvorn, al no obtener respuesta, ya que la bruja ocultaba su rostro golpeado, se dispuso a hablar nuevamente con la misma autoridad que antes había expresado.

—¡Dije que me la devolvieras ahora mismo!. —Ya en este punto, el corcel se estaba dando por muerto. Sin embargo, finalmente obtuvo algo de Sapphire Sky. La unicornio bajo su casco, revelando su cara, en la que se podía apreciar una estela de color magenta alrededor de sus ojos. Dos monstruosas raíces de plantas emergieron de la tierra, estrangulando al corcel con una asfixiante fuerza, pero no la suficiente para cortarle del todo el aire.

—El día en que tú, la perra de tu hermana y Winter Snow tengan que morir. Me asegurare de hacerlo lo más dolorosamente posible —dichas estas palabras, su cuerno brillo y el portal negro volvió a abrirse, escupiendo a Fírima—. Si esa imbécil de tu hermana mata a Winter Snow, adelantare ese día significativamente, tanto, que terminaras por olvidar la ultima vez que sentiste algún tipo de alivio.

La hechicera nocturna libero a Galvorn de las raíces, dejando al semental tomar el precioso aire que tanto le hizo falta hace unos instantes. Fírima se encontraba aterrada tras travesar el portal, ya que por un momento, pensó que había muerto. En el sitio en el que estuvo no había nada, salvo oscuridad y un frío que calaba hasta los huesos. Ni siquiera podía ver sus propios cascos, ni mucho menos sentir que tenía sus cuatro extremidades aun pegadas a su cuerpo para huir de ahí ¿Hacia dónde? Quizá al mundo de los muertos, ya que aquello era como un limbo infinito.

Repentinamente llegaron dos de las bestias de Sapphire Sky, saltando de entre los árboles. Uno de ellos, estaba usando un casco parecido al de la guardia real, solo que este era de color negro. La bestia que usaba el casco hizo el saludo militar a su ama, para acto seguido adoptar una postura firme y disciplinada. Lo que hizo a continuación, impresiono por completo a Galvorn.

—La misión fue todo un éxito y los sujetos vienen hasta aquí mientras hablamos. Mañana en la mañana, ya los tendrá usted, como ordeno —reporto la criatura.

—Bien, bien. Espero que nadie se haya percatado de su presencia.

El monstruo negó con la cabeza.

—¿Ellos pueden hablar? —pregunto el corcel.

—No, solo algunos. Necesito que un puñado al menos tenga la inteligencia suficiente para además de obedecer órdenes, darlas a los demás.

—¡Por los dioses! —exclamo Fírima reaccionando tras el enorme miedo que la invadió—. ¿Qué son esas cosas?.

—Se llaman _Dagnirs_, son un poco torpes, pero me sirven bien. Descuida, no te harán nada, ni tampoco a tu hermano a menos que yo lo ordene. Ahora, arreglen sus cuitas, ya los hare llamar para poder llevarse algo de comer a la boca.

La bruja se retiró, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de desprecio a Galvorn, haciéndolo recordar lo que pasaría si no acataba sus órdenes. El comerciante no tardo en asistir a su hermana y arrebatarle la daga a la primera oportunidad, provocando su inmediata furia y desasosiego, ya que de muy potros detestaba que su hermano menor le quitara sus cosas. Y esta vez, aun en tan extremas circunstancias, no iba a ser la excepción.

—¡Devuélveme eso ahora! —le exigió Fírima—. Sino lo haces, embarrare tu cara contra el suelo.

—No, no te daré nada hasta que escuches todo lo que te tengo que decir, y tú a mí —replico, guardando la daga en sus ropajes—. Primero que nada, ¿estás bien?

La yegua terrestre gruño, al verse sometida ante la voluntad de su hermano menor.

—Sí, solo un poco mareada. Pero bien al fin de cuentas, y eso es lo que importa. ¿Tu estas bien?

—No del todo, pero mi estado es lo suficientemente tolerable, como para no decir que estoy mal. Hazme el favor de no intentar asesinar a nadie en mi presencia, por favor.

—¡¿Estas defendiendo a esta secuestradora?! —grito Fírima alarmada.

Galvorn se llevó un casco a la nuca, sintiendo un poco de vergüenza. Ciertamente su comportamiento le extrañaba y su ambición poco a poco dejaba de ser razón suficiente para seguir en su travesía con la pegaso. Ahora que sabía la verdad sobre Winter Snow, o sea, que ella realmente es quien dice ser, un nuevo peso se posiciono sobre su lomo. Estaba salvándole el pellejo a una criminal de guerra, la más grande criminal de guerra que haya tenido Equestria en su historia. Responsable de la muerte de minotauros, grifos y en menor instancia también de ponies. Pero lo peor, era pensar que entre todas esas vidas, algunas sufrieron lo indescriptible antes de morir, en las camaras de tortura de la extinta Guardia Secreta de Equestria.

No obstante, aunque estuviera consciente de eso, por algún motivo que él mismo no llegaba a comprender del todo, no podía sino sentir pena por la pegaso. Y lo último quizá era lo más desconcertante del asunto ¿Cómo podía tenerle lastima a alguien así? ¿Cómo es posible sentir tristeza por quizá la pony más malévola que el mundo haya visto?, él no tenía una respuesta clara, y no tampoco quería averiguarlo hablando con su hermana sobre ello, prefirió revelarle la verdad y aprovechar de preguntar algunas cosas.

—Tenemos que hablar… —dijo, invitando a su hermana a sentarse junto a él.

* * *

Galvorn tardo casi una hora en explicarle a su hermana, todo lo que había ocurrido desde el momento de su secuestro en el callejón del Imperio de Cristal, sin pasar por alto el acuerdo que hizo con ella; y añadiendo las respuestas que tuvo que dar, a cada pregunta que realizo Fírima en el transcurso de su exposición. El escepticismo no se hizo carente en la yegua, al momento de oír que la pegaso blanca venía del pasado, y que de hecho, era una de las figuras históricas más conocidas y a la vez odiadas, de la historia de Equestria. No obstante, el corcel se las ingenió para sonar lo más convincente posible, teniendo la cutie mark de Winter Snow como prueba irrefutable de que era cierto.

—Solo porque Winter Snow no tuvo descendencia, no significa que en verdad sea la generalísima de hierro —replico Fírima.

—¿Recuerdas que en la escuela, nos enseñaron que Winter Snow era la pegaso más fuerte del reino? Pues, yo la he visto pelear, y ciertamente nadie hasta ahora le ha podido hacer frente.

—¡No digas tonterías Galvorn! Equestria tiene ponies muy fuertes en su ejército. Ella bien podría... —Fírima pensó en algo que justificara lo dicho por su hermano.

—Podría…?

—¡Ser una agente especial de Equestria! —respondió Fírima de manera asertiva—. Todos saben que la princesa Celestia tiene soldados de elite, para misiones peligrosas y de espionaje, los cuales raramente salen a la luz pública. De ahí, que además de conocer a la princesa, también sea muy fuerte.

—Me pregunto cuantos de esos agentes especiales, tienen prótesis de hierro —dijo Galvorn en un tono sarcástico—. Teniendo en cuenta que solo se fabricaron una docena de esas cosas en Equestria. Y que fueron dejadas de lado, porque los cuerpos de los ponies a los que se les ponia una, no lograban soportar la magia de las princesas.

—Lo sé, pero

—...yo también formule mis teorías hasta que vi su cutie mark —la interrumpió el corcel—. Sabes que no se repiten a menos que sea por herencia familiar. La familia de la generalísima Winter Snow, murió con ella. No hubo más después– Argumento el corcel.

—Esos eran otros tiempos Galvorn, en aquellos años todos se apareaban con todos y había hijos bastardos no reconocidos por todas partes, en especial bajo las faldas de la servidumbre en las casas de la nobleza pony. —Fírima se levantó del suelo, apuntando con su pesuña a la aun dormida pegaso—. ¿Quién te dice, que la generalísima Winter Snow, no se haya acostado con un semental, la dejara preñada y que esta no diera a su hijo en adopción para evitar el bochorno? ¡Nadie! Y puede que después de todo este tiempo, alguien finalmente heredara su cutie mark. En ese caso, esta pony es una farsante.

—¡Ya basta Fírima! —exclamo el semental, poniéndose de pie—. Lo que dices son solo especulaciones, por otro lado, lo que yo te digo es de mi conocimiento empírico. Eso es mucho más tangible que lo tuyo. Si quieres convencerte del todo, entonces espera a que despierte. O si quieres convencerme a mí, de que estoy errado, entonces demuéstramelo.

—¡Pareces demasiado ofendido por el asunto! Nosotros no somos sus amigos Galvorn ¿Qué estima podrías tenerle a esta desgraciada? ¡Explícamelo!

Galvorn retrocedió dos pasos, un poco intimidado. Y la pregunta de Fírima comenzó a dar saltos de un lado a otro en su cabeza, ¿Qué estima le tenía a Winter Snow?, la respuesta parecía ser obvia: Ninguna.

—Eso carece de importancia —dijo el corcel, dándole la espalda a su hermana—. Lo importante es que acompañemos a esta pegaso, a donde quiera ir. Así, conseguiremos una fortuna por su armadura.

—¿Y por qué diablos no la tomas y ya?

—¿Qué?

—¡Sí! Toma la maldita armadura y vayámonos de aquí. Mírala —dijo ella volviendo a señalar a la durmiente yegua—. ¿Qué crees que va a hacer esa imbécil, en el estado en el que se encuentra ahora? ¡Nada!, así que toma la armadura y larguémonos de aquí.

Las palabras de Fírima estaban cargadas de razón, tanto, que aplastaron al corcel por unos segundos, al intentar responder a eso. Podría tomar la armadura e irse, sonaba sencillo, incluso seductor. Así se acabarían los problemas, podría vender la armadura al ejército del Imperio de Cristal o al de Equestria, haciéndose de una fortuna para él y su hermana. De hecho, eso es en lo que él pensaba, por eso acompaño y guío a la endemoniada pegaso hasta aquí. Todo giraba en torno a la armadura, ese era el centro y la motivación de sus acciones. Pero ahora, teniendo dicho objeto a su alcance ¿Por qué sentía como si estuviera mal?

Es decir, él estaría robándole a Winter Snow, para luego dejarla en su miseria junto a una unicornio muy peligrosa. Una acción muy cruel, si lo pensaba a profundidad, sin embargo, había otra cosa en la que pensar: ¿Y no se lo merece? Después de todo, con toda su fuerza y poder arraso ejércitos y poblaciones enteras en sus días de gloría ¿Alguien así, no se merece tal cosa?, no hallo lo que quería pensando en ello, pero si encontró algo muy útil que decir.

—Escucha Fírima, Winter Snow podría acabar conmigo y contigo en un parpadeo si ella así lo ve necesario. Aunque le robemos y salgamos de aquí, ella nos buscara y si nos encuentra, créeme que lo lamentaremos.

—Está bien, entonces la matare para que eso no suceda.

—Me alegro que lo entien… ¿Ah? ¡No! ¡Espera!

Galvorn sujeto a su hermana, tras esta intentar estrangular a Winter Snow, aprovechándose que la pegaso seguía presa del hechizo del sueño.

—¡Suéltame! Tengo que matarla.

—Si lo haces, la bruja nos matara a nosotros —le advirtió el corcel.

—¿De qué hablas? Ella me dijo que no eran amigas —replico la pony, mientras forcejeaba entre los cascos de su hermano.

—Lo sé, pero por alguna razón ella quiere que Winter siga viva, así que no le hagas ningún daño. No nos conviene contradecir su voluntad, ¡Hazme caso Fírima!

—Está bien, está bien, pero suéltame de una vez, ya te entendí —dijo ella adoptando una postura mucho más calmada, obteniendo como resultado su liberación.

—Gracias —le dijo su hermano, limpiándose un poco de sudor de la frente.

—No me agrada para nada esta situación.

—Lo sé, pero las hemos tenido peores.

Fírima suspiro con pesadez, pero tras pensarlo un poco, tomo una determinación.

—Si vas a seguir adelante con esto, te protegeré de todo lo que venga– Le dijo ella, acariciando la mejilla de Galvorn –Además, espero también conseguir un buen trozo del pastel, vendiendo esa armadura en Equestria.

El corcel abrazo a su hermana cariñosamente.

—¡Se nota que somos de la misma sangre! —exclamo en felicidad.

La pony terrestre respondió el abrazo encantada, no obstante aun habían algunas cosas que le inquietaban.

—Dime, ¿Qué tanto sabes de esa "bruja" Sapphire Sky?

Galvorn arqueo una ceja, la interrogante de su hermana era lógica, sin embargo, ahora le tocaba a él hacer las preguntas; antes que la oportunidad se esfumara.

—¿Cómo me encontraste Fírima?

La yegua abrió los ojos con una sorpresa bastante sospechosa para el corcel. Sin embargo, rápidamente recupero su postura calmada. Empezó por comentarle que había dejado la carreta con sus cosas, en un almacén privado a su nombre, en el Imperio de Cristal; ya que eran el sustento de Galvorn y así podía luego recuperarlas usando un número de clave. Quitándose eso de encima y curiosamente adoptando una postura un poco incomoda, relato cómo, tras su desaparición en el callejón, hizo preguntas a los guardias que atacaron a Winter Snow, consiguiendo una descripción de la secuestradora. Después vio volar a la pegaso, sobre una de las calles, cargando un pony que no era otro que Galvorn. Le había costado mucho trabajo inferir correctamente su trayectoria, teniendo solamente claro que se dirigían al sur. Eligió dos de cuatro pequeños pueblos en la frontera con Equestria, para revisar. En el primero no hubo suerte, pero en el segundo tras hacer varias preguntas en la plaza principal, escucho de un acontecimiento bochornoso que incluía a un fotógrafo acosador y una pareja de supuestos hermanos. Estaba por descartar eso como algo importante, hasta que escucho la descripción de aquellos hermanos.

"Un pony enano y una pony armada, de pelaje blanco y ojos dorados", esa fue la pista que siguió hasta que dio con otros ponies que le habían dado indicaciones a una pareja con esa descripción. Finalmente, termino por adentrarse en el bosque hasta que, tras horas de ardua búsqueda logro hallar huellas las cuales siguió hasta que dio a parar con Galvorn y Winter Snow.

—Y bueno, supongo que tanta preocupación término por enloquecerme, hasta el punto de querer matarla —concluyo Fírima—. La última vez que te secuestraron casi te matan.

—Espero que eso no se vuelva un hábito —comento el corcel.

—¿Lo de querer asesinar a alguien, o el hecho de que te secuestren?

—Ambas cosas son malas.

—Él tiene razón, querida.

Galvorn sintió una profunda inquietud al escuchar la voz de Sapphire Sky a espaldas de su hermana, pero esta sensación se apaciguo cuando vio que, aunque fuera la voz de la bruja, el medio por el cual la oía no era porque estuviera ahí presente, sino que era a través de ¡Una abeja!, aunque no cualquier abeja, esta era cincuenta veces más grande que una abeja normal, teniendo además unos ojos rojos, similares a los de un reptil. Aunque fuera un poco indigesto ver esa "cosa" volando, era una amenaza mucho menor que tener a la bruja en frente. O al menos eso quería creer el comerciante.

—¿Qué mierda es eso? —pregunto Fírima a su hermano—. ¿Alguna otra cosa rara que tenga que ver?

—No me mires a mí, es la primera vez que lo veo también.

—Esta pequeña criatura es un pequeño experimento de mi propia creación, el cual utilizo como un observador de lugares específicos del mapa. También sirve para comunicarme a través de él —aclaro Sapphire Sky.

—Es espeluznante —comento Fírima.

—Y bastante feo. Sí, ya me lo han dicho antes. Pero es muy útil. Si tienen hambre ya pueden entrar a comer. También traigan a Winter Snow para poder examinar su estado.

—No hay problema. Iremos y te llevaremos a Winter —le dijo Galvorn con una forzada sonrisa.

—Muy bien, los estaré esperando —dijo, para luego retirarse, escabullándose por una madriguera.

* * *

Tras la examinación de Winter Snow, por parte de Sapphire Sky, se revelo a los hermanos que la pegaso tenía fiebre. Esto, explicaría su comportamiento previo, y porque vio a Fírima como "un ángel de la muerte", el cual venia por ella para llevarla al otro mundo. La bruja la despertó, para poder hidratarla y acto seguido, darle de comer una sopa caliente de verduras, con fruta picada. Galvorn, quién disfrutaba de su almuerzo en compañía de su hermana sentados a la mesa, no podía dejar de extrañarse del espectáculo que se estaba llevando a cabo justo detrás de él. Era una escena muy inquietante por quienes la protagonizaban. Es decir, por un lado la Generalísima Winter Snow, la pegaso más fuerte y malvada de la historia de Equestria, y por el otro… ¿Por el otro? ¿Una bruja mala con juventud eterna?, en ese momento, Galvorn se percató de lo poco que conocía a Sapphire Sky. Es decir ¿Quién era ella exactamente?, si Winter la conocía y sentía desprecio por ella, seguramente fue alguien importante en el pasado. Pero, en sus limitados conocimientos de historia, no podía decir a ciencia cierta, si hubo o no alguna pony unicornio famosa con ese nombre.

El corcel dejo el tema pendiente en su cabeza, hasta que tuviera la oportunidad de preguntarle a la misma unicornio sus dudas. Él no olvidaba, que si no fuera por ella, quizá todavía seguiría creyendo que viajaba junto a una loca trastornada. Aunque, quizá, su tiro no estaba tan errado respecto a eso.

—Adoro verla tan débil y sumisa —comento Sapphire Sky, uniéndose a la mesa con sus invitados. La comida de su plato estaba fría, pero no le dio ni la más mínima importancia—. Si la hubieran visto hace mil años. Era tan famosa y amada por sus proezas, que incluso había una historieta porno sobre ella, dando vueltas por Equestria clandestinamente.

—¿La tienes aquí? —pregunto Galvorn curioso.

—Claro que la tengo, las quemaron casi todas y ahora es muy valiosa —respondió la unicornio—. ¿Quieres verla?

—¡No, él no quiere verla! —respondió Fírima por su hermano, a lo que este se encogió de hombros avergonzado.

* * *

_El aire ya no se siente igual, todo ha cambiado de aquí hacia atrás. Yo miro el cielo, tratando de hallar consuelo, pero es en vano, nada bueno queda en mí… Yo desearía, irme ya por fin, y terminar con todo aquí. _

_Yo danzo sobre este cementerio que algunos se atreven a llamar vida, tratando de sostenerme. Porque yo no puedo… seguir viviendo, todo murió, nada sentido tiene ya mi existencia sin luchar. Quisiera levantar mi cabeza una mañana de invierno, y mirar que todo, fue una pesadilla. Mi verdad, incomprensible es, una que ni yo puedo entender. _

_Un día yo creí saber, lo que yo tenía que hacer. Pero todo era mentira, y estoy sufriendo… ¿Por qué yo, tenía que nacer? Mi pasado, presente y futuro no han sido más, que un tormento que parece no tener final. Quizá pude cambiar algo en algún momento, y yo no supe verlo, no quiero seguir aquí. Ojala otra vida me hubiera tocado vivir, menos significativa para el destino de muchos, porque esta carga… no me permite ya caminar, ni tampoco pensar, todo se ha vuelto oscuridad._

* * *

—Aradia… mi Aradia… —murmuraba Winter Snow, en un estado entre el sueño y la realidad. Estos murmullos llamaron la atención de quienes se encontraban a la mesa.

Fírima, curiosa aun sobre el asunto que concierne a la pegaso blanca, no pudo evitar preguntar:

—¿Quién es Aradia?

La bruja, quien se había terminado de tomar un sorbo de su copa de vino, saboreo sus labios antes de dignarse a responder.

—Seguramente se está refiriendo a la capitana de la extinta Guardia Secreta de Equestria. O también llamada la Guardia Negra, o Guardia de Hierro. La verdad, ha adquirido muchos nombres en los últimos siglos, además de atribuirle la culpa de muchas cosas.

—¿Es la misma Aradia del libro "Llamas de Voluntad"? —pregunto Galvorn.

—Sí, la misma. Winter Snow uso a esa pequeña en su libro, para que la vieran como una heroína. Alguien de quién sentir lastima y admiración al mismo tiempo. Los equestres son muy susceptibles a los sentimentalismos, apelando a la empatía se puede manipular grandes masas de seres vivos. Espíritus débiles, como diría Winter Snow.

—¿Qué le ocurrió a la capitana Aradia? —pregunto Fírima.

—Ella fue generalísima de Equestria un tiempo, antes de caer en la locura, como algunos cronistas señalan. Un día, tomo a todas sus yeguas de la Guardia Secreta, asalto la división científica de Equestria y tomo una ciudad grifo. Lo irónico, es que ella estuvo presente cuando las princesas firmaron la paz con esos felinos emplumados.

El cuerno de Sapphire Sky brillo, y un libro de cubierta blanca levito desde uno de los estantes, hasta la mesa.

—Pagina ciento diecinueve. La batalla por el nido del Águila. De ahí hacia adelante, están los testimonios de los dos capitanes que se encargaron de liquidar a la aprendiz de la generalísima. Capitán Barnabas y Flaminor Sparkle.

Antes que Galvorn pudiera posicionar sus cascos sobre el libro, para sorpresa de los presentes, Winter Snow tomo el libro de la mesa. Ella se había movido sigilosamente para que no la escucharan mientras hablaban, o, ella se había movido tan rápido que ni siquiera les dio tiempo a que la sintieran acercarse desde el diván. Sea como fuere, ahora quien tenía el libro era ella.

—¡Mentiras! ¡Falacias! —grito Winter—. Aunque un ejército se presentase frente a ella, Aradia nunca hubiera sido derrotada, por muchos enemigos que la quisieran ver muerta al mismo tiempo.

—Que tierna eres —dijo en un tono sarcástico Sapphire Sky—. ¿Por qué no lo compruebas por ti misma, idiota?

Winter Snow observo el libro que estaba abrazando, ciertamente la fiebre no era un obstáculo si lo que se quería hacer era leer, y ella ya comenzaba a tolerar su enfermo estado. Iba a sentarse en el diván de donde previamente se había levantado, sin embargo, un cosquilleo terrible la asalto en la nariz. La necesidad latente de estornudar la invadió sin clemencia, alterando sus sentidos. Sus ojos se hallaron envueltos por un manto de lágrimas que luchaban por salir y hacer suyas sus mejillas. ¿Acaso era pena? ¿Acaso será tristeza? ¡No! Solo era alergia.

—¡Hay un maldito gato aquí! —exclamo Winter, dejando caer el libro para llevarse sus cascos delanteros a la nariz.

—_Que mal educada. _

Una voz femenina y aguda había tomado protagonismo, desde una de las ramas sobresalientes del techo de la biblioteca. Una pony, que a simple vista no era tan equina. Su pelaje era negro como el más oscuro de los fosos abismales, mientras que su melena era color grafito y sus ojos verdes como hojas de primavera. En sus flancos se podía apreciar la cutie mark de una lupa y en lugar de cascos tenía las patas de un gato, y largos bigotes bajo su nariz, igual de felinos que sus ojos. Su cola (como se esperaba), era la de un gato, al igual que sus finas orejas.

—¡Por un demonio, lo que faltaba! —exclamo Fírima—. Como si ya no hubiera visto suficientes cosas raras hoy.

—Bueno, al menos esta es la cosa menos desagradable que he visto hasta ahora —comento Galvorn—. ¿Qué es exactamente?

—No me importa lo que sea, ¡Solo sáquenla de aquí! Soy alérgica a los gatos —dijo Winter Snow, alejándose hacia un rincón.

—Pueden clasificarla como una "cat pony" —aclaro la hechicera nocturna—. Es una de mis más extraordinarias creaciones, de las primeras que hice.

—Y orgullosa servidora de la gran maga Sapphire Sky. Mi nombre es Bastet y no vine a hablar con ustedes —añadió la cat pony, pegando un salto hacia la mesa, pero encogiéndose gradualmente, hasta adoptar la forma y el tamaño de una gata normal. Para acto seguido hacer una reverencia a la bruja—. Todo ocurrió como usted predijo, y ahora le traigo noticias frescas, desde Targoviste.

—–Que bien, repórtame todo lo ocurrido.

La gata se subió al lomo de Sapphire Sky y ahí le susurro varias cosas al oído.

—¡Magnifico! —dijo sonriente la unicornio—. Has hecho bien, sierva mía. Ve a la cocina y toma todo el pescado que quieras ¡Traga, traga hasta reventar, porque te lo has ganado!

La gata maulló encantada con las palabras de su ama, para al instante marchar con dirección a por su merecida recompensa. La bruja se levantó de su asiento con nuevos aires de felicidad y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de su biblioteca.

—Tengo que atender un asunto personalmente. Mientras no estoy, Bastet es la segunda con más autoridad después de mí. Les sugiero que no la molesten.

—¡Como si yo quisiera acercarme a esa cosa! Creo que mi nariz va a explorar, yo. —Winter pego otro estornudo—. ¡Por el poderoso trasero de Celestia, esto es insoportable!

Sapphire se llevó un casco al mentón de forma pensativa, entonces, tras tener una gran idea sonrió y llamo a su sirviente felina. Esta llego al instante, para hacer una reverencia a la bruja.

—Mientras no estoy, permanece en tu forma pony, para la comodidad de nuestra ilustre invitada.

—¡Yo vivo para obedecer a la gran Sapphire Sky! —expreso la gata desde el fondo de su corazón, volviendo a adoptar su tamaño más grande, solo que con la diferencia, que su lado pony esta vez predomino con evidencia. Al hacer esto, los estornudos de Winter Snow finalmente cesaron para su alivio, no obstante seguía enferma. De ahí que, tras tomar el libro que se le había caído, fue directo a recostarse en el diván (otra vez).

—Bien, todo tiene solución—expreso Sapphire Sky, satisfecha.

—Excepto la muerte —añadió Galvorn.

La unicornio soltó una enorme carcajada tras escuchar esas palabras. Galvorn se imaginaba el porqué de la risa, pero no quería comentar nada más, ya que entablar conversación con la bruja, cada vez resultaba más desagradable al recordar los eventos sucedidos afuera.

—Fírima —le llamo la atención la unicornio—. Cuando vuelva te mostrare tu habitación. Supongo que te quedaras aquí con tu hermano ¿Cierto?

La pony terrestre asintió añadiendo:

—Solo si no es mucha molestia. La verdad no me importaría dormir afuera, con tal de estar cerca de Galvorn. Ya que… sé que él me acompañaría.

—Sí, pero nadie te está diciendo que lo hagas. —El corcel se acercó a la oreja de su hermana—. Cierra la boca, no le des ideas, idiota.

—Perfecto, entonces me marcho. Bastet, procura que nuestros invitados estén seguros y atiende a la generalísima con su fiebre. También vigila que no hagan nada estúpido. No tardare tanto, ya que aún no termino lo que vinimos a hacer aquí.

La hechicera cumpliendo su palabra se fue, y apenas cruzo la puerta, la cat pony miro tanto a Winter Snow, como a los hermanos Galvorn y Fírima, con un profundo desprecio en sus ojos. Ella no gustaba de tener invitados en los diversos hogares que compartía con su querida ama, pero tenía que obedecer punto por punto, lo que la unicornio le ordenara. Así que, sin perder ni un minuto más, regreso a la cocina y comenzó a preparar un remedio casero para la fiebre. La pony terrestre fue a acompañar a la cat pony, ya que tenía curiosidad sobre la felina criatura, mientras que Galvorn, tomaba un libro de tantos que había para entretenerse un rato, observando de reojo a Winter Snow, cuyas expresiones variaban de lo impresionada, a lo profundamente triste.

El libro se apodero de su concentración y se sumergió en lo que era, quizá el hecho que marco a su aprendiz de por vida.

* * *

"_Ese día la princesa Luna, como su capitán de confianza, me encargo personalmente la muerte de la Generalísima Aradia, en nombre de la justicia y en muestra de que Equestria no aprueba dicho ataque a la ciudad museo de los grifos. Ella expreso: "se podría llegar a un acuerdo para mantener la paz con los grifos, demostrando nuestro rechazo a sus actos". Por otro lado, la princesa Celestia también ordeno su ejecución al capitán de la guardia real Flaminor Sparkle. Sinceramente, hubiera deseado encargarme de la aprendiz de Winter Snow yo solo, para así llevar la gloría a la raza nocturna, después que su gran majestad de la noche se viera humillada por la terrible conducta de su aprendiz. Al menos, aun con apoyo, intentaría ser yo quien acabase con la Generalísima Aradia. El nombre del capitán Barnabas viajara por toda Equestria, dando a entender que nosotros los ponies nocturnos, podemos tanto o más que los ponies diurnos." _

* * *

Mil años atrás

Reino de los Grifos

Ciudad El nido del Águila.

Los Ironclads de la Guardia Secreta se habían adentrado en la ciudad, disparando no solo a los edificios con sus enormes cañones, sino que atacando a la población civil con sus ballestas recargables de disparo veloz. Atravesaban las calles sembrando la muerte y la destrucción, mientras tanto en tierra como en aire, se libraban feroces batallas, donde las yeguas de hierro, aplastaban a sus contrincantes grifos de manera humillante. Las ponies eran la fuerza militar más despiadada y fuerte de Equestria, y lo demostraban con creces en todo campo de batalla que pisaban. Los grifos que aun defendían la ciudad no tenían apoyo de sus reservas, ya que estas fueron encerradas dentro de sus propios cuarteles, por el casco de las fuerzas especiales de sabotaje, pertenecientes a la Guardia Secreta; las cuales escalaron la montaña por el lado sur, y se pusieron en acción en sincronía con el bombardeo de los Ironclads. La ciudad era muy parecida a Canterlot en arquitectura, las casas eran llamativas y grandes, teniendo en su mayoría una que otra torre con cúpula dorada en la parte superior, mientras que los edificios más grandes, tenían enormes pilares, donde reposaban estatuas de grifos, o, en algunos casos, representando un hecho histórico.

Aradia se encontraba en la punta de la proa de una de sus naves, observando toda la destrucción a su alrededor, adornada con batallas y sangre salpicando en los muros de los edificios y calles. Su larga capa roja ondeaba al viento, dándole una apariencia imponente y magnifica a quién la viera desde abajo. De repente media docena de grifos salieron de un callejón para emboscarla, con la esperanza de que, si la capturaban, podrían negociar con las ponies. Sin embargo, no tenían idea la enorme diferencia que había entre Aradia y las demás yeguas de la Guardia Secreta.

—¡La tenemos! —exclamo un grifo.

—No, ustedes no tienen nada, ratas emplumadas.

Aradia pego un enorme salto, desenfundando dos espadas gladius de su cintura, para acto seguido tomar impulso y privar de su cabeza a uno de los grifos. A la cabeza cortada le siguió un enorme chorro de sangre, que salpico sobre uno de sus compañeros, el cual estallo en cólera.

—¡Hija de puta! —le grito el grifo, siguiendo a la pegaso en su vuelo, acompañado de sus camaradas.

Aradia se metió a un edificio, el cual parecía un spa. Las dueñas del lugar estaban temblando tras un mostrador de jabones aromáticos, mientras que una de ellas sostenía un cuchillo. Los cinco grifos entraron a través de las ventanas, Aradia esquivo a uno, enterró su espada gladius en otro y le rompió el pico de una patada a un tercero. Acto seguido decapito a un grifo que intento tomarla por sorpresa y enterró sus dos espadas en un par de esas fieras emplumadas, que intentaron flanquearla al mismo tiempo sin éxito. El que había esquivado en un principio, había tenido la solapada idea de asestarle una puñalada mortal por la espalda, pero Aradia, usando las firmes puntas de sus espadas para alcanzar la cabeza del grifo con sus extremidades traseras, logro romperle el cuello de un movimiento letal. Finalmente, solo quedaba el grifo con el pico destrozado, quien aún continuaba retorciéndose del dolor en el suelo. Aradia se acercó a él y sin ninguna piedad por su estado, a pesar de que este estaba demasiado ocupado, tratando de hallar alivio entre ese enorme dolor que sentía en su boca, como agujas hirviendo clavándose en sus encías, ella, levanto sus espadas y las enterró profundamente en el torso del moribundo emplumado, atravesando su corazón y uno de sus pulmones, dándole la muerte.

Aradia sabía que en el aire, enfrentar a casi media docena de grifos ella sola resultaría complicado, y por ende, con altas posibilidades de resultar gravemente herida. Pero cambiando a un escenario más cerrado, logro acabar con sus enemigos sin sufrir ni un rasguño, justo como lo tenía previsto. Antes ya había entablado peleas con grifos en espacios cerrados, encontrando estos mucho más adecuados para hacerles frente a las fieras emplumadas. Aradia dirigió su mirada a aquellas grifos dueñas del spa, las cuales temblando se acercaron para inclinarse ante ella, casi aplastando sus rostros contra el suelo.

—¡Misericordia! —suplico una de ellas—. ¡Tenga misericordia, poderosa generalísima de Equestria!

—¡Piedad para con estas humildes trabajadoras! —dijo la otra—. No somos una amenaza, nos entregamos a usted y a su reino sin poner resistencia. Haga con nosotras lo que quiera.

—Ni yo lo pude haber dicho mejor —murmuro Aradia, enterrando sus dos espadas sobre las cabezas de ambas grifos, causándoles la muerte inmediata—. Sin cabos sueltos.

* * *

Al caer la noche, la ciudad estaba completamente bajo control de la Guardia Secreta, la cual sufrió solo quinientas bajas, al contrario de sus enemigos, los cuales la cifra redondeo las cinco mil bajas, siendo casi la mitad pertenecientes a civiles, los cuales nunca en su vida habían tenido la oportunidad de estar en un campo de batalla. Para evitar más masacre, el capitán grifo, la autoridad encargada de defender la ciudad, se rindió y ordeno a todos sus soldados hacer lo mismo. Estos fueron encerrados dentro de sus cuarteles junto a las reservas que nunca tuvieron oportunidad de entrar en combate, mientras que en la ciudad se instalaron barrios cárcel, construidos con maderas y mucho alambre de púas; el suficiente para darle la vuelta a la ciudad tres veces seguidas. La capitana Cherry Cream de la Guardia Secreta, busco en los registros de la alcaldía las familias de algunos militares grifo, para así encomendarles la misión de centinelas sin que estos tuvieran la osadía de traicionarlas, por miedo a perder a sus esposas e hijos.

El ministerio de cultura ancestral, cuyo edificio se encontraba en la ciudad; y cuyo ministro escapo a penas comenzado el bombardeo, fue tomado por Aradia y convertido en su centro de operaciones, de donde se mandaban órdenes a las distintas patrullas y escuadrones que se movían por la ciudad. Ahí, alrededor de una enorme mesa de ébano, se discutía en un mapa la poción que tomarían los grupos de Ironclads, para repeler un posible ataque grifo o… pony.

El salón donde se encontraban estaba rodeado por pilares y estatuas de grifo, arriba se podía apreciar sobre sus cabezas un gran candelabro, el cual solo era una decoración de la magnífica cúpula del ministerio, en cuyas paredes había pinturas religiosas sobre el gran huevo originador de toda la especie grifo.

—Habiendo perdido dos naves, pero conservando aun veintidós, creo que dos bastaran para poner en marcha la siguiente fase de la Operación Colina —dijo Aradia.

—Teniendo veinte naves, creo que lo mejor será conformar grupos de cinco, para así tener una fuerza igualitaria en los cuatro puntos que ya discutimos: La alcaldía, los cuarteles, este ministerio y los últimos cinco, apoyando como fuerza de choque, contra la primera ola de soldados enemigos que se adentre en la ciudad. Ya sean ponies o grifos —dijo Cherry Cream.

La tensión en el ambiente era evidente para todas ahí, y Aradia era quizá, la más preocupada por la situación y al mismo tiempo, quién mantenía la postura más calmada entre sus oficiales. Levanto su casco y desenrollo un mapa que se encontraba apoyado contra la mesa, para enseñárselo a las demás. En él, se podía apreciar la montaña y sus alrededores, tomo una pluma y marco con tinta roja un sitio en la montaña.

—Ahí estarán esperando los dos Ironclads —aclaro la pegaso, para acto seguido posicionar sus dos patas delanteras sobre la mesa, adoptando una postura erguida y llena de convicción—. Hermanas mías en la batalla, no todas sobreviviremos, ustedes y yo lo sabemos. Quienes se embarquen a la tierra prometida, en esas dos naves, serán las ponies más fuertes que hayan tenido Equestria. Ellas, son nuestras herederas, quizá le esté hablando a una de ellas ahora mismo. Siéntanse orgullosas de morir por esta gran causa, que vivirá para la eternidad. Se lo debemos a nuestra querida líder Winter Snow, quien nos dio razones por las que vivir y luchar, a cada una de nosotras, incluyéndome. ¡Una pegaso excepcional, cuya patria a la que juro lealtad termino traicionándola, en un acto mezquino y cobarde!

Todas las ponies ahí presentes chocaron sus cascos contra el suelo en señal de aprobación, expresando también muestras verbales de apoyo. Cada una había sido escogida por la mismísima Generalísima Winter Snow en persona, en momentos de calamidad, otorgándoles un nuevo sentido a sus vidas, razón por la cual, no es de extrañar que se sintieran obligadas a darlo todo, por la última voluntad de su querida líder desaparecida.

Aradia poso su casco sobre el de su capitana Cherry Cream de manera afectuosa.

—¿Lo darás todo por mí? —pregunto la pegaso.

La pony terrestre miró su casco junto al de la pegaso unos segundos, para luego mirarla a los ojos.

—Hasta el final —contesto la capitana.

—Quiero que comandes mi batallón.

Cherry abrió sus ojos más no poder, de la impresión.

—P-pero, ¿qué unidades comandara usted entonces? —pregunto estupefacta.

—Seguramente en Equestria habrán ordenado mi asesinato en específico. Yo enfrentare sola a quién busque mi muerte. Yo generalísima de Equestria deje de ser, en el momento en que decidí traicionar al reino. Por otro lado, tú sigues siendo la capitana de la Guardia Secreta.

—¿Ira sin ninguna unidad de apoyo? Eso es un suicidio… Usted tiene que dirigir a sus unidades, no yo —replico la pony, sintiéndose angustiada.

—Tenemos un organizado sistema de envió de órdenes, y también a las oficiales más competentes. No hacen falta más ponies para comandar a las yeguas que tenemos aquí. Esto es algo que tengo que hacer.

Entre tanto vitoreo y aclamación, llego una pegaso al salón, portando una carta con el sello de las hermanas reales, la cual entrego a Aradia. Esta la leyó rápidamente, completamente incrédula e impactada por lo que allí estaba escrito.

—_Princesa Celestia…_

* * *

Aradia sobrevoló los edificios, hasta llegar a un páramo rocoso, perteneciente a la montaña de donde se encontraba suspendida la ciudad. Ahí, y con la luna de testigo, espero mirando a lo lejos las negras siluetas de las montañas, con el cielo estrellado como fondo cósmico encantador de almas profundas. El aire era tan frío como lo era la actitud de su mentora, cuando ella la entrenaba. Aradia recordó con nostalgia esos entrenamientos que duraban hasta que el sol se ocultaba, y como de vez en cuando, desde muy potrilla, solía llamar a Winter Snow "madre". Esto ultimo, era un pensamiento inapropiado en circunstancias tan delicadas, al menos a su objetivo juicio. No obstante, la pegaso tuvo compasión consigo misma y se permitió esos recuerdos, al igual que el reconocimiento del profundo amor, que nunca confeso a su mentora.

—_El mundo estaba en nuestros cascos _—pensaba Aradia—. _Solo había que presionarlo fuertemente contra nuestro pecho, para que así no se nos escapara. Quiero pensar, que quizá, tuve una oportunidad en su momento, de que tú me vieras con otros ojos. Madre, hermana, maestra… ¡¿Qué soy yo sin ti ahora?! Solo una pony, cuya única misión es cumplir con tu gran obra. Si tan solo, me hubiera llevado un beso tuyo a mis labios, si tan solo hubieras tomado mi carne en la cama, una sola vez, solo una, y todo sería más sencillo de llevar sobre mi lomo. _

—Generalísima Aradia.

—Princesa Celestia.

Detrás de la pegaso la mismísima monarca del sol se hallaba observándola, con una pose majestuosa y con aires de furia combinados con decepción. La princesa se acercó a su ex-militar con lentitud, tratando de hallar las palabras indicadas con las que poner freno a la penosa situación en la que se encuentran sumergida la nueva diplomacia equestriana.

—Generalísima Aradia, le ordeno, como máxima autoridad de Equestria, la retirada de todas las fuerzas activas de la Guardia Secreta, en la gran ciudad museo de los grifos. Esto no hará otra cosa que producir otra guerra, con un reino que hace apenas dos días, ya habíamos firmado la paz.

—¿Paz? La paz es un estado fácil de aplastar, algo que forja espíritus débiles que solo existen para prolongar esa flaqueza. Una existencia en paz, es una existencia efímera y merecedora de repudio.

—Nadie en el reino sabe que estoy aquí con usted. Y si estoy aquí, es para que Equestria no pierda a su mejor fuerza de combate, por una tontería. Lleguemos a un acuerdo, inventemos algo para que esto no se agravie más de lo que está– Ofreció la princesa Celestia, con una sonrisa compasiva.

—Lo que ha empezado hoy ya no tiene marcha atrás —afirmo Aradia—. Cada pony de la Guardia Secreta que está participando en esta operación, no dará su casco a torcer, incluso si yo lo hiciera.

—¿Por qué haces esto? Tú fuiste la aprendiz de Winter Snow, quien tenía a la lealtad como una de las más grandes virtudes, que alguien podía poseer. Tanto ella, como tú y la Guardia Secreta, juraron fidelidad a mí hermana y a mí —argumento Celestia, abriendo sus alas ligeramente, producto del desasosiego—. Esto no tiene sentido, ¡Estas traicionando a Equestria!

—¡Equestria traiciono a Winter Snow! —grito Aradia, sintiéndose temerosa algunos segundos, por haberle alzado la voz a la monarca del sol—. Nosotras siempre servimos a Equestria desde la sombras, haciendo el trabajo que nadie dentro del reino quería hacer. Nosotras teníamos a la Generalísima Winter Snow como un modelo a seguir, era nuestra líder, la queríamos, la admirábamos y la obedecíamos. Traicionando a Winter Snow, también traicionaron a toda la Guardia Secreta de Equestria, ya que la Generalísima siempre estuvo por sobre ustedes, como autoridad a quien rendirle cuentas.

—¡Y la Generalísima Winter Snow me rendía cuentas a mí! —exclamo Celestia llevándose su casco derecho al pecho—. No te equivoques Aradia, yo, soy la máxima autoridad de Equestria. Nadie está por sobre mí, ni siquiera mi hermana Luna. Winter Snow lo sabía perfectamente. Y al no estar ella ahora con nosotros, soy yo a quién debe rendir cuentas la Guardia Secreta.

La pegaso pego un pisotón enorme, abriendo sus alas, de cuyas plumas salieron disparadas varias navajas hacia la princesa Celestia. La deidad del sol, se limitó a crear un escudo que las detuvo todas justo a tiempo, cayendo como simples trozos de metal al suelo. Aunque las navajas no cortaron ni un mechón de la melena real de Celestia, el acto ya estaba hecho. Aradia había atentado contra la vida de la máxima autoridad del reino de Equestria, independientemente de que no tuviera éxito, dicho acto no tenía perdón alguno.

—La Guardia Secreta se queda en esta ciudad, si quieren envíen el ejército, la Guardia Real, la Guardia nocturna, a quién sea. Pero de aquí nosotras no nos movemos.

—¿Esta es tu última palabra?

—Así lo desearía. Pero quiero saber algunas cosas, antes de entregarme a los cascos de la muerte —respondió Aradia, acercándose unos pasos a la princesa, mirándola a los ojos para así asegurarse de que la mentira no albergara en su boca, con lo que le iba a preguntar—. ¿Qué tanto tuvo que ver el diamante blanco, en la desaparición de mi mentora?

—¿El diamante blanco? —pregunto Celestia extrañada—. Hasta donde sé, el diamante blanco es el musculo industrial bélico de Equestria. Creo que hacer desaparecer a Winter Snow, es contradictorio a sus ambiciones.

—Esa asquerosa secta, liderada por alguien a quien denominan "la bruja eterna", puso al tanto a mi generalísima de las cosas que estaban sucediendo a sus espaldas. Luego, me revelaron la verdad a mí, quizá ya teniendo pleno conocimiento de cómo reaccionaría, ¿No le parece extraño?

La princesa se llevó un casco al mentón, adoptando una pose reflexiva para finalmente afirmar:

—Si estaban tramando algo. Tú caíste en su juego al ir en contra de Equestria.

—¡Lo sé! —exclamo Aradia—. Pero no hay otro camino a seguir para mí, el reino por el que tanto arriesgue mi vida traiciono a la pony que más he querido. No podía reaccionar de otra manera, ¡hubiera sido un insulto a la memoria de mi mentora!

—Tu existencia no tiene por qué estar ligada a la de ella, ni tampoco te quedas sin opciones, solo porque crees que no hay otro conducto por el que guiar nuestras acciones. Piénsalo bien Aradia, esto aún tiene marcha atrás, y todavía puedes hacer grandes cosas por Equestria.

Celestia se acercó a la atormentada pegaso, tratando de mostrar comprensión por sus sentimientos y rabia. No obstante, Aradia escupió a los cascos de la princesa, mostrándose firme frente a quién ya no era nada suyo, solamente una alicornio a quien no debía respeto alguno. El sol ahora, podía ocultarse para ella, ya que nada más le debía.

—Veo que ya has elegido tu destino, ex-generalísima Aradia. Desde este momento, tú y tus yeguas son terroristas y el civilizado reino de Equestria, demostrara simpatía para con los grifos, manteniendo su tratado de paz. —Celestia se dio media vuelta, lamentando perder a tan buena guerrera, pero al mismo tiempo sintiendo una profunda indignación. Ella como tal, no tuvo nada que ver en la desaparición de Winter Snow, pero prefería sacrificar a la mejor fuerza de combate de Equestria, antes que a su hermana menor—. Te di una oportunidad. El sol y la luna ya no te sonreirán más, en el camino que has decidido tomar.

—El sol y la luna hace mucho tiempo que no me sonríen.

Finalizando, lanzándose miradas de desprecio, la princesa Celestia abrió sus alas y se dirigió más allá de las nubes. Este encuentro nunca ocurrió, lo que se dijo ahí el viento jamás lo llevo a lugares ajenos. Todo quedo en la neblina de lo desconocido, apartico a las páginas de la historia de Equestria.

* * *

"_No puedo afirmar, que el pelear es completamente algo negativo y a repudiar. Hay algo escondido y sumamente poderoso, en el acto de enfrentarse a alguien en un campo de batalla. Ese algo despierta en nosotros un deseo, que se manifiesta en voluntad de vivir, o en otras palabras, de sobrevivir al conflicto. Se mueve a través de nuestros músculos, impidiendo que nos entreguemos a la muerte. Quién ha experimentado eso, ya no vuelve a ser el mismo. Se vuelve más duro de carácter, e incluso más fuerte, en ocasiones lo suficientemente para, en lugar de huir de la adversidad, plantarle cara y levantar su cabeza en aires de victoria. Aunque si hubiera que llorar a los caídos, en el plano hipotético, si todos pasáramos por eso, aunque sea una vez, el mundo daría un giro drástico a la creación de una nueva sociedad, con la singularidad, de poder defenderse a sí misma, de cualquier amenaza. Y el día, que esa sociedad tome alguna determinación, será transcendental y aplastante, con cualquier cosa que vaya contra corriente. _

—_Llamas de Voluntad. Escrito por: Generalísima Winter Snow."_

* * *

¡BOOM!

—¡Vuelen todos los edificios, aplasten a esos miserables!

La ciudad fue invadida primero por los pegasos de Equestria, quienes defendieron los barcos voladores de transporte equestre, los cuales estaban repletos de unicornios y ponies de tierra. Los barcos que lograban eludir a los Ironclad y sus poderosos cañones, se adentraban en la ciudad para enfrentar barricadas y nidos de ballestas con cargadores automáticos; que se ocultaban en los edificios. Regimientos de ponies terrestres entraban por distintos puntos, tras subir la montaña a casco. Un grupo de Ironclads logro derribar veinte naves equestres de transporte, pero un grupo de pegasos lograron apoderarse de una nave, la cual utilizaron para derribar a dos Ironcland, antes de ser impactados por un proyectil que los dejo fuera de combate. Los escuadrones de búsqueda y castigo de la guardia secreta desplegaron a todas sus pegasos para proteger a los Ironcland, cosa que significo una masacre alrededor de estas poderosas naves de batalla.

En tierra, se libraba otro tipo de combate. Los mejores hechiceros del ejército de Equestria y la Guardia Secreta se enfrentaban, en un espectáculo de los conjuros más mortales y poderosos de ambos bandos. Aunque las yeguas unicornio se veían superadas diez veces en número, ellas eran la élite, y lo demostraban dando riendas sueltas a todos sus conocimientos, en materia mágica. Muchos hogares (aun habitados) resultaban dañados producto de estos enfrentamientos mágicos, pero, no menos importante, también eran las batallas entre escuadrones de ponies terrestres.

La Guardia Secreta había transformado en verdaderas mini-fortalezas, muchas de las casas de los grifos; fortalezas que se destacaban por ser nidos de ballestas de cargadores automáticos. Casa por casa, piso por piso, sala por sala, se libraban enfrentamientos entre estos ponies, con la amenaza de los Ironcland volando en miles de pedazos los edificios, donde previamente la Guardia Secreta había perdido la pelea y las ballestas con cargadores automáticos habían pasado al ejército de Equestria.

Pero, entre todo este caos, destrucción y muerte… ¿Dónde estaba la generalísima Aradia?

—¡Alto ahí! —ordeno la voz del viejo capitán de la Guardia Nocturna –Te encontré finalmente. Esta locura llegara a su fin de una vez.

El unicornio nocturno Barnabas, confidente y fiel alto rango de la princesa Luna, se encontraba en una plaza casi en el centro de la ciudad, sin apoyo, mal herido de una de sus extremidades traseras y cubierto de la sangre de sus soldados; los cuales no sobrevivieron tras intentar tomar la alcaldía de la ciudad. El anciano capitán miraba a su alrededor y veía decenas de cuerpos sin vida de soldados equestres de todas las razas, y, en medio de todos esos cadáveres desmembrados, se hallaba Aradia. Para Barnabas era evidente que la pegaso fue quién líquido a todos esos ponies, así que no tardo en desenfundar su espada gladius para acto seguido caminar con dirección a ella.

—La princesa Luna me ha pedido personalmente tu exterminio. Y eso voy a hacer.

De repente un aro de fuego rodeo a Aradia, y de entre unos arbustos apareció un unicornio de pelaje gris y melena plateada, este no era otro que el capitán Flaminor Sparkle, actual capitán de la guardia real y cuyos hechizos de fuego, han impresionado hasta a la mismísima Winter Snow en el pasado.

—La princesa Celestia quiere a la ex generalísima Aradia muerta, tanto como su majestad de la noche —afirmo el unicornio diurno.

—Sera mejor que usted acabe con algún foco de resistencia lejos de aquí, capitán Barnabas —agrego un pony terrestre, en un tono campirano. El pony tenia pelaje café y melena dorada, y no se trataba de otro que Apple Heave, capitán perteneciente al ejercito de Equestria.

—¡No voy a permitir que un campesino mentecato me hable en ese tono! —exclamo en capitán Barnabas—. La princesa Luna sigue siendo una, de las dos gobernantes de Equestria y su voz no vale menos.

—Odio a esta militancia aristocrática —comento Apple Heave—. Se creen más, solo por pertenecer a alguna familia fundadora.

—Y ustedes los diurnos creen que la palabra de la princesa Celestia es por sobre, la de la princesa Luna. Yo me voy a quedar aquí, y seré yo quien acabe con esta perra traicionera– Replico Barnabas.

—Insisto en que con nosotros basta —cuestiono el capitán Flaminor.

Entre la discusión se escucharon a un par de cascos aplaudir de manera sarcástica. Esos cascos eran los de Aradia, quién no podía creer como los altos cargos militares, discutían quién tenía mayor derecho a liquidarla. Ciertamente era una actitud penosa y digna de comedía tragicómica.

—¿Por qué no dejan que yo decida, quien debería matarme? —pregunto, en un tono bromista y burlón—. Así que, tres capitanes contra quien alguna vez fue la capitana de la Guardia Secreta. Bien, me parece excelente.

—Acabemos de una vez con esto, quizá con su muerte las demás yeguas se rindan —opino Apple Heave, desenfundado su gladius usando su boca—. Yo me encargare.

El pony terrestre galopo rápidamente hacia Aradia, saltando el círculo de fuego que había levantado su camarada unicornio, quién preocupado le ordenó detenerse, haciendo este caso omiso de sus palabras. Tanto el capitán Barnabas como Flaminor, esperaban que la pegaso detuviera el ataque de Apple Heave usando una gladius, para así darle tiempo a ambos unicornios de arremeter usando un rayo mortal, desde sus cuernos. La cuestión era, ¿Cuál de los dos hechizos que lanzarían llegarían más rápido?, sin embargo, Aradia tenía otros planes.

—_¿Subestimándome? ¿Sera porque soy una yegua o porque son imbéciles?_

La pegaso introdujo sus dos cascos delanteros en el interior de su larga capa roja, y para sorpresa de los sementales, saco dos ballestas con sus cargadores automáticos puestos, y con sus cincuenta flechas sin gastar todavía. Se elevó unos centímetros en el aire, y, tirando de una cuerda que sostenía con sus dientes; la cual estaba conectada a los gatillantes de las ballestas, libero medio cargador de ambas armas sobre el capitán Apple Heave, a ojos de ambos capitanes unicornio.

—¡NOOOO! —grito horrorizado el capitán Flaminor.

El pony terrestre no logro esquivar ninguna flecha, una docena de ellas dejo deforme su rostro y el resto cubría su cuerpo, dándole la retorcida apariencia de un puercoespín. Acto seguido, Aradia redirigió sus ballestas hacia el capitán Flaminor, aprovechando que este se hallaba profundamente afectado por la muerte de su amigo. Ella disparo, pero las flechas fueron a parar contra el escudo mágico que capitán Barnabas levanto frente al pony diurno, haciendo el ruido suficiente, como para que el unicornio diurno reaccionara. Aradia vio lo inútil de su acción y apunto sus ballestas ahora al capitán Barnabas, el cual viendo el inminente peligro, se protegió tras un árbol.

—_Santa Celestia ¿Qué le voy a decir ahora a su esposa e hijos? _—pensaba el capitán Flaminor—. _¡Es más! ¿Qué le diré a toda la familia Apple?_

El unicornio diurno levanto la mirada hacia Aradia, la apariencia de la pegaso adquirió un nuevo significado de odio, desprecio y venganza. Ahora, el acto de arrebatarle la vida se había vuelto más que una simple orden a ejecutar, ahora, se había vuelto un asunto personal, algo que en honor de su camarada caído tenía que hacer a toda costa. Flaminor desenfundo su gladius y de su cuerno conjuro una docena de bolas de fuego, las cuales disparo con dirección a Aradia.

—Es tu fin maldita.

El hechizo levanto una enorme cortina de fuego, como una gigantesca fogata, donde se encontraba la pegaso. El capitán Barnabas miro esto último completamente frustrado, había fracasado en su misión y otro le quito el gran trofeo. Sin embargo, y extrañamente para el alivio del anciano nocturno, de entre las llamas envuelto en un gran manto rojo, apareció Aradia completamente ilesa. El manto que la salvo, no era otro que su capa, un último obsequio de la sección de investigación de ciencia y magia de Equestria. La pegaso arrojo sus dos ballestas, ya descargadas, lejos para que no le estorbaran.

—Saben caballeros, creo que es ideal que ustedes dos sean los que me hayan a enfrentar. Pero, me temo que están en desventaja– Comento Aradia.

El capitán nocturno arqueo una ceja, incrédulo ante tal afirmación.

—Somos dos, tu solo eres una. Estas perdida y sin escapatoria —le corrigió él.

—Yo veo dos espadas, mientras que yo tengo tres de mi lado —dijo Aradia, desenfundando una de sus espadas para colocarla en su boca, tomar la otra con su casco izquierdo, y, finalmente, tomar la espada del fallecido Apple Heave con su casco derecho—. ¡Prepárense para presenciar la técnica que Winter Snow nunca logro dominar!

—Tres espadas…—musito el capitán Flaminor asombrado.

—Esta es…—dijo Aradia abriendo sus alas en toda su extensión, manteniéndose en vuelo—. ¡La masacre tripartita!

La pegaso, impulsándose con sus patas traseras y alas al mismo tiempo, giro en el aire, creando un remolino de viento a su alrededor, el cual se dirigió hacia el capitán Barnabas. El anciano unicornio disparo varios rayos de energía mágica color violeta contra el remolino, pero el aire desviaba todos esos rayos hacia los árboles y edificios. No tuvo más alternativa que hacerle frente usando su gladius, pero al momento de intentar cortar algo dentro de ese furioso torbellino de viento, su espada se vio sumergida en un espacio donde era imposible no recibir otra cosa, que no fuera el filo de otra espada, bloqueando la suya. Cuando el torbellino se acercó más, el unicornio recibió un corte en su mejilla derecha, en su extremidad delantera izquierda, y, por último, en su cuello. Sin mencionar, que muchas partes de su armadura también recibieron cortes que no tuvieron efecto sobre él, pero las marcas se notaban.

El capitán Barnabas opto entonces, por usar un hechizo de teletransportación para alejarse algunos metros, y así tener la oportunidad de usar telequinesis sobre un árbol que arrojo contra el remolino. Sin embargo, Aradia deshizo el torbellino y esquivo el árbol en pleno vuelo. El capitán Flaminor estaba esperando que esto sucediera, para intentar usar su conjuro de fuego otra vez, pero la pegaso se movía tan rápido en el aire, que apuntar se volvió una tarea imposible. Cuando menos se lo espero, ella fue en línea recta hacia él, dándole la oportunidad que estaba esperando.

—¡Muere! —grito el unicornio diurno.

De su cuerno libero una poderosa llamarada, cuyo desbordante poder salpico a varios árboles y arbustos que se incendiaron en consecuencia. No obstante, Aradia se esperaba esto, razón por lo cual segundos antes comenzó a envolver su cuerpo con su capa roja, adquiriendo una forma circular que fue penetrando la llamarada hasta llegar al unicornio, quien al ver a la pegaso tan cerca, intento atravesarla con su espada. Aradia usando la gladius en su boca, detuvo el ataque del capitán Flaminor, para acto seguido enterrar ambas espadas sobrantes en el pecho y costado izquierdo del corcel.

—E-esto… n-no pue…puede ser… —murmuro el unicornio, para luego escupir sangre y dejar caer su espada, al no poder mantener más su magia. Ahora, la cabeza de Flaminor estaba a merced, de la gladius de Aradia. Sin embargo, un rayo de luz violeta golpeo a la pegaso mandándola lejos, justo antes de que esta pudiera hacer algo.

El capitán Barnabas galopo con dirección al moribundo unicornio diurno, al cual le había salvado la vida y le dio de comer unas pastillas naranjas, antes de que este se ahogara con su propia sangre.

—Cómelas, estas pastillas son medicinales y fueron hechas por la mismísima princesa Luna. Se supone que eran para mí, pero haré mi obra buena del día salvándote la vida otra vez —dichas esas palabras, desde su cuerno disparo hacia el cielo rayos de luz, que explotaban tras alcanzar una altura óptima.

Un pedazo de la armadura de Aradia estaba rota, producto del ataque que había recibido por parte del capitán nocturno. Un poco de su pelaje había resultado quemado, pero nada grave que le impidiera seguir peleando. De repente un ironcland apareció por una de las calles que daban a la plaza, Aradia se alegró de ver una de sus naves todavía operativas en el centro de la ciudad, no obstante, tal alegría no duro mucho cuando se percató que quienes la comandaban eran ponies nocturnos. El cañón del Ironcland apunto hacia Aradia y disparo su poderoso proyectil. La pegaso alcanzo a esquivar la amenaza, pero la explosión producto del disparo la lastimo gravemente, la sumergió en un estado de desorientación y sus tímpanos quedaron presa de un pitido que no le permitía oír con claridad. El lugar del impacto quedo cubierto por un manto de polvo y tierra, el cual fue aprovechado por el capitán Barnabas para acercarse con sigilo a la pegaso e intentar arremeter contra ella. El unicornio logro asestarle un profundo corte donde la armadura de Aradia había sido rota, pero la pegaso no tardo en apartarse para contraatacar al instante.

—¡Esto está llegando a su fin, ríndete y te daré una muerte rápida! —le ofreció el anciano.

—Yo decidiré cuando esto se acabe.

Aradia mezclo una rutina de saltos y giros, con su técnica "Masacre Tripartita", la cual tenía como resultado una defensa casi perfecta, bloqueando cualquier ataque y debilitando al enemigo mediante cortes certeros y númerosos. Todas estas heridas, tenían como resultado un desangrado mucho más rápido, que termino jugándole terriblemente en contra al capitán Barnabas. Sus movimientos se volvían más lentos y su mirada comenzaba a ser borrosa. Tratar de mantener una defensa optima frente a tres espadas, resultaba un esfuerzo sobrepony, incluso para alguien tan experimentado y fuerte como él (a su edad). Del Ironclad capturado salieron dos docenas de pegasos, mientras que bajando cuerdas a tierra, iban unicornios y ponies de tierra.

—¡Esto es lo que te mereces, asqueroso traidor! No te imaginas cuantas veces soñé con asesinarte, tras descubrir tu implicación en la desaparición de mi mentora.

—Esa perra miserable, al igual que tú, no se merecen otra cosa que no sea estar bajo tierra, muertas y olvidadas.

Los primeros pegasos nocturnos en acercarse a Aradia terminaron muertos de un corte mortal, por su vanidoso intento de acercarse a ella sin tener previsto sus excelentes reflejos. Los otros fueron un poco más listos, y pudieron desviar la atención de la yegua hacia ellos, forzándola a dejar al ya moribundo y agotado capitán Barnabas de lado. Un nuevo enfrentamiento aéreo había comenzado, mientras que unicornios disparaban sus rayos de luz al cielo intentando atinarle a Aradia; y ponies terrestres atendían medicamente a ambos capitanes mal heridos. La pegaso decapitaba y cortaba a placer, sus contrincantes con plumas no eran tan veloces como ella y los hechizos ni la rozaban. Sin embargo, en el Ironclad capturado, un teniente unicornio nocturno había sacado de las entrañas de la nave una ballesta con cargador automático, la cual era tres veces más grande que sus congeneres, ya que estaba diseñada para alcanzar distancias mucho más largas.

El teniente la posiciono con dirección a donde sus soldados nocturnos estaban siendo masacrados y apunto usando la mira especial de la ballesta gigante. Tomo aire y abrió fuego liberando medio cargador en su disparo. Aradia apenas logró esquivar más de la mitad de todas las flechas que fueron contra ella, casi todas se enterraron en su lomo, y por ende, también en sus alas. La pegaso pego un grito desgarrador. El dolor era insoportable, hace tiempo que sus carnes no sufrían de tal manera. Pero su voluntad era demasiado fuerte como para entregarse ahora a los cascos de la muerte, sabiendo que todavía podía un poco más. Tuvo que descender, ya que mantenerse en vuelo era demasiado doloroso con esas flechas atravesando sus alas.

La masacre tripartita necesitaba que ella se mantuvieran en vuelo, para así explotar el potencial de controlar tres espadas al mismo tiempo. En tierra se vio obligada dejar dejar caer la gladius de su casco izquierdo, para así poder seguir luchando usando la de su casco derecho y boca. Devuelta en el escenario terrestre, la estaba esperando un regimiento de unicornios que dispararon sus hechizos, esta vez acertando en su mayoría, empujando a Aradia contra la dura pared de un edificio. Si no fuera por su armadura (ahora completamente rota), quizá hubiera muerto en cascos de esos unicornios. Los pocos pegasos que quedaron vivos la rodearon, pero no se atrevieron a hacer nada hasta que llegaron sus camaradas terrestres a echarles un casco. La pegaso respondía cada arremetida que se atrevían a propinarle, no retrocedía ni soltaba sus gladius, incluso logro asestar un corte mortal a seis ponies más, antes que nocturnos tuvieran la oportunidad de cortar su extremidad delantera derecha, su oreja izquierda, su cola y tirarle los suficientes dientes, para hacerla escupir la espada en su boca.

—¡Déjenla en paz malditos!

Del tejado del edificio donde Aradia se encontraba acorralada, una voz se hizo escuchar, la voz de una pony terrestre de pelaje color crema y ojos color fresa. Por su puesto era la fiel capitana Cherry Cream, acompañada de un regimiento de la Guardia Secreta, el cual había salido victorioso de un sangriento enfrentamiento. Las yeguas saltaron en auxilio de su líder, haciendo retroceder a los nocturnos. La capitana se acercó a Aradia, llevándose un casco a la boca por el impacto que significaba verla en tan terrible estado. De las correas de su armadura saco algunos vendajes mágicos y un poco de medicina, para tratar de curar aunque sea un poco, las heridas de la pegaso, sin embargo esta las rechazo como si se trataran de veneno.

—No— le dijo Aradia, apoyándose contra la pared –Reporte.

—Pero mi generalísima...

—¡Reporte!

La capitana trago saliva y cabizbaja, acompañada de una voz llena de congoja se dispuso a responder sin dilación.

—Mi generalísima, hemos perdido más de la mitad de los distritos. Los escuadrones de la muerte no han reportado éxito en sus misiones, pensamos que están todas muertas, algunos Ironclad han sido capturados y los prisioneros que reclutamos nos han traicionado, tomando algunas de nuestras fortalezas y entregándoselas al enemigo. Por otro lado, las naves están por partir, con las mejores guerreras sobrevivientes de cada enfrentamiento victorioso y derrota aplastante. Usted tiene que ir en uno de esos Ironclad a la tierra prometida.

—¡Yo no voy a ir a ninguna parte!, mírame Cherry Cream ¿Parezco victoriosa? ¡Claro que no! Mi amada mentora estaría avergonzada de mí, ella hubiera liquidado fácilmente a todo ese regimiento de nocturnos, aunque mil lanzas atravesaran su cuerpo. Soy patética.

—Este no es el momento para menospreciarse mi generalísima. Usted tiene que ir en uno de esos Ironclad, sino la Operación Colonia podría fracasar en algún futuro. Se lo debemos a nuestras hermanas, usted es la única que puede encaminar esto bien —replico Cherry, intentando curar las heridas de la pegaso una vez más, pero esta termino siendo rechazada una vez más.

—No, no iré a ningún sitio. Ayúdame a sacarme estas malditas flechas de mi espalda. Descansare unos minutos, me levantare aunque sea lo último que haga y seguiré peleando ¡Moriré luchando aquí y tú no puedes hacer nada para impedirlo!, morir por una gran obra es, quizá, uno de los mayores honores que alguien forjado en el arte de la guerra, puede tener– Dijo Aradia, mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Morirá desangrada esos minutos que quiere descansar! —replico la pony—. Mire el enorme charco de sangre que ya hay debajo de usted. Es un milagro que un siga con vida, tenemos que aprovechar estos momentos, para poder curarla y sacarla de aquí.

—¡Yo no voy a irme a ninguna parte! Esto es lo que quiero.

Cherry Cream volteo a sus espaldas, donde por las calles se veían venir los soldados del ejército de Equestria, con Ironclands capturados. Así como, por sobre ellas un grupo de tres Ironcland de la Guardia Secreta apareció, para brindar apoyo al regimiento de Cherry Cream, al igual que descendían de los cielos algunas pegasos de los escuadrones de búsqueda y castigo de la Guardia Secreta. Los cañonazos volaron edificios, asesinaron y desmembraron a grupos de ambos lados, además de lanzarse disparos de una nave a otra. Cherry Cream tenía que tomar una decisión si quería que su generalísima Aradia viviera, así que, con el dolor de su corazón le dijo:

—A veces, nuestros deseos no son tan grandes como nuestras responsabilidades.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Cherry golpeo a la pegaso noqueándola. Acto seguido llamo a una de las pegasos de los escuadrones de búsqueda y castigo y le dio la orden de llevar a la generalísima a uno de los Ironcland que estaban por salir de la ciudad por detrás de la montaña, para que pudiera recibir atención médica y así, garantizar un fuerte liderazgo en lo que resta de la Operación Colonia. Esta hizo el saludo militar y obedeció, cargando a Aradia sobre su lomo. La pegaso estaba por emprender vuelo, para así cumplir con sus órdenes, sin embargo Cherry Cream la detuvo en el último instante.

—¿Qué ocurre, capitana? —pregunto la pegaso extrañada.

La pony terrestre saco un pedazo de papel y lápiz de entre las correas de su armadura y escribió un breve mensaje:

"_Estimada generalísima Aradia, puede que usted no valore su vida sin su mentora. Usted veía a Winter Snow como una líder irreemplazable para el futuro del mundo. Pues, así yo la veo a usted para la culminación de Operación Colonia. Las yeguas que vayan en esos Ironclad a la tierra prometida, no necesitan de una Cherry Cream, ellas necesitan de una Generalísima Aradia. Y eso es algo, que yo nunca podre ser. Expreso mis sinceras disculpas por estar obrando contra su voluntad, pero, hay cosas que se tienen que hacer por mucho que nos duela hacerlas. Me quedare en la ciudad continuando la batalla final junto al resto de sus fieles seguidoras. Ese es mi lugar, no el suyo…_

Al final del día, en esa plaza solo quedo muerte, destrucción y un lago de sangre imborrable. Pero también hubo valentía, coraje, fuerza de voluntad y esperanza por un mañana que una capitana deseaba, que tuviera a la pony correcta para hacerlo realidad.

_Porque yo no soy nada, al lado de la gran Aradia, líder de todas nosotras."_

Los Ironclad volaron hacia el sur, no siendo vistos por nadie mientras surcaban los cielos, ya que toda la atención estaba concentrada en la ciudad. Una pegaso sostenía con su casco izquierdo una carta, de quizá, su única amiga desde la desaparición de Winter Snow. Unas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas y un fuerte dolor tomó lugar en su corazón. Levanto la cabeza a un cielo estrellado, y respiro el frío aire de la noche. Presiono la carta contra su pecho mal herido y juro, que haría todo lo posible, para que esa esperanza, esa fe ciega en su liderazgo, no fuera en vano.

—Ojala, hubiera sabido que tipo de pony tuve tan cerca, todo este tiempo —musito Aradia, presionando la carta más fuerte contra su pecho—. Cherry Cream…

* * *

"_El capitán Barnabas me salvo la vida, luego por medio de su palabra y reportes que tuve que juntar para enviárselos a la princesa Celestia, me entere de lo que había sucedido tras mi desmayo en el campo de batalla. Un grupo selecto de la Guardia Real busco entre todos los cadáveres de la plaza, a la generalísima Aradia, pero no encontramos su cuerpo. El capitán Barnabas teorizo que el fuego de los cañones posiblemente destrozaran y deformaran su cadáver haciéndolo irreconocible. El concluye, que es imposible que alguien así de fanática por cumplir la maquiavélica obra de su maestra, fuera a huir. Lo que si encontramos, fue el cuerpo de la capitana de la Guardia Secreta, Cherry Cream. El encargado de escribir los informes médicos, tuvo el extraño detalle, de señalar que cuando la encontraron bajo una pila de otras yeguas de la Guardia Secreta, la pony estaba sonriendo. ¿Se muere feliz, si se cumple con lo que uno considera lo más importante de la vida? Me hubiera gustado preguntárselo a la capitana Cherry Cream en alguna ocasión, antes de que todo esto sucediera." _

* * *

Winter Snow arrojo el libro lejos y se elevó en el aire de manera brusca. Esto obviamente termino llamando la atención de Galvorn, acercándose a la blanca pegaso. Cuando pudo verle mejor el rostro, observo como esta tenía sus ojos sumergidos en lágrimas, y miraba sus cascos como si estos tuvieran algo extraño. Fírima y la cat pony salieron de la cocina y vieron la particular escena.

—¿Pasa algo? —pregunto Bastet, cargando sobre su lomo una bandeja donde se podía apreciar una sopa caliente color ¿rosa?

—Eso quisiera saber yo —dijo Galvorn—. Winter ¿Qué te pasa?

—Canterlot…

—¿Qué?

—¡Tenemos que ir a Canterlot!

* * *

**_Like si te gusta la historia a mi pagina de _Facebook_: Mond Dunkel MLP._**

_**Si gustan de los atormentados personajes que habitan este universo, los invito a todos ustedes querido**__**s lectores, a leer la historia de Sapphire Sky: **__**"Requiem Equestria: La ultima aprendiz de Luna"**_

_**No olviden pasarse por "Angel Of Music" de mi amigo y escritor Graf Kohlenklau, cuya historia se desarrolla en el mismo universo. **_

*****↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓**No olviden dejar su reviews aquí abajo**↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓*****


	18. Seamos Sinceros

**.**

**Seamos sinceros**

"_Quizá nadie haya sido suficientemente veraz acerca de lo que es la veracidad"_

¿Por qué esos ponies no lloran a su hermano caído? ¡Maldito sea el que atravesó su cuerpo con una espada! ¿Dónde se fue su misericordia?, el funeral se convirtió una explosión de malos deseos para ese ser que termino con la vida del pony soldado... pero ¿Y las lagrimas? ¿Donde están las lagrimas para el caído en batalla? ¿Asistirán al entierro, o están tan muertas como el guerrero ahora bajo tierra? ¡No, nada de eso ni mucho menos!, el orgullo de haber estado a su lado es más fuerte, así lo dice nuestra líder... ¡Cuando llegue el momento nos reuniremos con él en las praderas eternas! ¡La gloría aguarda a quienes la buscan!

"_¿Qué es la voluntad de sacrificio? Es una pregunta sencilla, para quien ha ocupado parte de su tiempo, en algo, de lo que obtiene poco y nada de beneficio, resistiéndose al principio del individualismo. Para mí, Winter Snow, la voluntad de sacrificio está ligado al espíritu de resistencia, ya que para que dicha voluntad tenga un final concreto, no hay que desfallecer, ni fatigarnos, ni venirnos abajo ante los obstáculos que posiblemente nos encontremos en el camino. La voluntad de sacrificio es, sin más rodeos: esfuerzo, coraje, determinación, osadía, perseverancia y conciencia de que se está siendo parte, de algo superior a nosotros. Esto último, es relativo al contexto que estemos atravesando. _

_Yo, veo en muchos ponies la voluntad de sacrificio. Cuando en mis días de descanso finalmente puedo regresar al pueblo de Mirra, veo aquella voluntad en las madres, que con escasos recursos preparan un desayuno, almuerzo y cena, tan delicioso que incluso podría satisfacer el paladar de las diosas. Veo esa voluntad también en el padre que se levanta de la cama antes que salga el sol, para empezar con su trabajo y llevar el sustento a su familia. Esa misma voluntad también en la yegua que sin nada, logro levantar un negocio estable en un lindo vecindario. Y por supuesto, tampoco puedo olvidar mencionar a los soldados de mi regimiento, que arriesgan la vida junto a mí. Esa voluntad de sacrificio, duerme dentro del corazón de cada pony y despierta, cuando pensamos que nuestras acciones tienen un maravilloso fin. Y, a través de estas palabras, quiero transmitir un maravilloso fin a cada pony de Equestria, un fin completamente posible y del que puede ser participe cada pony, del espíritu más pequeño al más grande. Ese fin es crear un gran reino sustentable para todos nosotros. Una tierra con llanuras enormes donde poder sembrar sin límites, con superficies aptas para construir ciudades de tamaños majestuosos, donde cada pony tenga un techo bajo el que dormir. Yo me sacrificaría por aquello, ¡Yo moriría por eso! porque no hay existencia más relevante que la que sirve a algo trascendental. _

_Cuando te sacrificas por la tierra que amas, puedes caminar con la frente en alto y apreciar los resultados, de la gran obra de la que formas parte. Y aunque haya que enterrar a los nuestros ¡Los enterramos! Pero también sentiremos el orgullo y el honor, de haber servido a la misma causa que el semejante caído. Por eso yo digo: ¡Equestria, despierta tu voluntad de sacrificio y guía a tus ponies a un mejor futuro!"_

—_Llamas de Voluntad. Escrito por la coronel Winter Snow durante su reposo tras ser gravemente herida en la primera ofensiva sobre territorios grifos. _

* * *

Ciudad Nocturna de Targoviste

Cientos, por no decir miles, de las criaturas de Sapphire Sky marcharon por las calles de la escalofriante ciudad nocturna de Targoviste, recogiendo cadáveres y separando a los soldados nocturnos locales, de los ponies equestres que entraron en la ciudad en un gran y formidable asalto, con la intensión de tomar puntos clave, aislando el castillo Poenari (el corazón de la ciudad) de la ayuda de sus reservas. Sin lugar a dudas represento un gran esfuerzo, coordinado de manera meticulosa con fuerzas ajenas a Equestria, con el fin de garantizar el éxito del rescate de la princesa My Amore Cadenza, quien había sido secuestrada.

La encargada de dar instrucciones a los monstruos de Sapphire Sky era una unicornio cuyas vestimentas purpuras con capa y capucha, no dejaban apreciar su pelaje y melena. Incluso su rostro era irreconocible, ya que una máscara blanca sin expresión cubría su cara, dejando solo entre ver el brillo de sus ojos. La misteriosa unicornio se encontraba en una terraza del castillo de la ciudad, admirando la arquitectura gótica de los edificios que rodeaban al majestuoso palacio. Aun se podía respirar en el aire el desagradable aroma a carne quemada y viseras, propio de una masacre como la que tuvo lugar ahí. Detrás de ella, vistiendo un traje oscuro con dos líneas de botones dorados, una corbata pañuelo y una capa negra con fondo rojo, se encontraba un unicornio nocturno muy peculiar, ya que la característica más llamativa de su persona, no era su elegante vestimenta, ni tampoco su perfecta melena negra peinada hacia atrás, sino, la blanca mascara de hueso que cubría la mitad de su rostro, ocultando una espantosa deformidad; que aun así, se podía apreciar ligeramente en los bordes de dicha mascara. Sus ojos dorados como los de un gato, miraban escéptico a la yegua, pero estos no revelaban intensión alguna de querer infringirle daño.

—Cuando tu oferta llego, no venía con tu nombre —le comento el semental—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Mi nombre en sus oídos, no haría otra cosa que aburrirse por el poco uso que usted le podría dar, estimado Conde Mefistófeles. Usted solo llámeme "bruja eterna" —respondió la pony, solo que su vos había sido alterada, para escucharse en un tono más ronco y agudo—. Cuando mis bestias terminen de hacer lo que se les encargo hacer, nos iremos. Y usted tendrá todos los cuerpos de sus valientes soldados, para darles el entierro que merecen. Incluso, a aquellos que ya son irreconocibles.

A lo lejos, se podía ver algunos bomberos apagando un incendio, mientras que en el cielo patrullaban algunos zeppelines de guerra, listos a abrir fuego con sus pesadas armas, a cualquier otro intento de asalto al castillo de la ciudad; iluminando algunas calles con sus enormes reflectores a bordo, ya que la explosión de una de las plantas de energía, había afectando también el iluminado público. Así mismo, escuadrones de patrullaje conformados por pegasos, volaban sobre las casas, observado por cualquier cosa sospechosa que se llegase a presentar.

—Todavía no me has dicho que harás con los ponies muertos de Equestria y mosqueteros.

—¿Le importa? —pregunto la yegua, clavando sus ojos en el semental.

—Es muy raro encontrar a alguien con un oficio tan particular, como lo es la recolección de cadáveres —aclaro Mefistófeles, expresando con gestos faciales la sospecha que sentía—. Siendo que estas en Targoviste, tienes que acatar las reglas de lealtad al estado.

La unicornio bufo, dándose media vuelta y apoyando sus cascos delanteros en el barandal de mármol negro de la terraza. En el horizonte podía ver enormes columnas de humo, sin embargo estas no parecían pertenecer a las de otro incendio... ¿De fábricas quizá?

—No tengo intensiones de sacar la ciudadanía. Se podría decir, que no pertenezco a ningún estado actualmente. Soy un elemento privado, que solo busca ejercer su agradable profesión donde sea requerida, con eficiente uso del tiempo y sin errores.

—¡Suéltame!

Un grito llega a oídos de los ponies en la terraza. La yegua unicornio, curiosa observa hacia abajo, viendo a un grupo muy numeroso de soldados, pertenecientes a Equestria, engrilletados y marchando en filas a fuerza de puntas de látigo con navajas. El grito que se había escuchado pertenecía a una yegua teniente, que estaba siendo brutalmente violada frente a las tropas que marchaban, y que alguna vez comando. Sus extremidades privadas de libertad por los grilletes, hacían imposible que esta pudiese defenderse de su agresor.

—¡Mis soldados, aaaahh… tenga fe en, aaahh… un provenir mejor… aaahhh… no dejen que su espíritu sea amedrentado por estas bestias, aaah…! —dijo la pony entre jadeos ahogados, que hacía todo lo posible por contener.

—¡No me gustan las perras parlanchinas! —declaro el semental nocturno que violaba a la pony diurna, el cual vestía tradicionales casacas azules oscuras con bocamangas rojo carmesí y botones dorados; en su cabeza se podía apreciar una kepi roja de visera negra, mientras que en su cintura resaltaba un grueso cinturón de cuero con fundas de cuchillos corvos—. Córtenle la lengua.

Un unicornio nocturno, quien vestido de la misma manera que el semental que dio la orden, se acercó a la yegua y desenfundo un cuchillo corvo, que metió dentro de la boca de la pony cortando su lengua. La teniente irremediablemente comenzó a escupir sangre a mares.

—No te me mueras ahora —le dijo el malnacido corcel que la violaba—. Todavía hay camaradas de la Guardia Fantasma que quieres disfrutar de ti, ramera que adora el sol.

Desde las alturas, la misteriosa pony dejo de observar, perdiendo el interés en cuento apareció una docena de ponies nocturnos con capas rojo carmesí y quepis rojas sobre sus cabezas. Nada de lo que sucediera ahí abajo le incumbía, a menos claro, que la teniente muriese ahogada en su propia sangre, en ese caso tendría que enviar a uno de los dagnirs por su cadáver para llevárselo consigo.

—Eso me dice que no entregaras los cadáveres equestres a la puta del sol. Y como ya pudiste apreciar… —dijo el elegante corcel aproximándose a la misteriosa yegua—. Tener algún tipo de lazo especial con Equestria, hubiera resultado desafortunado y lamentable para ti.

—No se acerque demasiado a ella, mi Conde Mefistófeles —advirtió una voz femenina.

Entre ambos unicornios se formó un charco de agua, y de este charco, envuelta en un resplandor blanco, emergió otra unicornio. Pero, aquella yegua era de una apariencia aún más particular, que la de sus semejantes ponies ahí en la terraza. Esta yegua, tenía una larga cola de pez de la cintura para abajo, siendo la parte superior la correspondiente a un equino. Su melena era de un verde oscuro, mientras que en sus ojos se podía apreciar un deslumbrante color dorado; similar a los ojos de los ponies nocturnos. Sus cascos eran azul zafiro y vestía una armadura hecha de escamas del mismo color. Además, cargaba un báculo blanco con una gema rosada en su punta.

—Vaya vaya… —dijo la pony con vestimentas purpuras, llevándose un casco al pecho impresionada—. Una sea pony fuera del agua. Esto no es común de ver.

—Ella es mi consejera y temporal guardaespaldas, Myrrina —aclaro el unicornio nocturno—. Myrrina, esta es la señorita sin nombre, pero le puedes decir bruja eterna según sus propias palabras.

—Un gusto —dijo la misteriosa yegua estirando su casco para saludar a la recién llegada, pero esta en lugar de devolverle el saludo, apunto su báculo a la misteriosa yegua.

—¡Esta unicornio tiene un aura monstruosa! —declaro la Sea Pony.

—¿No decías eso mismo de mi hace apenas unos años Myrrina? —dijo Mefistófeles en un tono irónico.

—Diferente… ¿De qué manera? —pregunto curioso el corcel nocturno.

—Tu eres un pony, un unicornio para ser más precisos —comenzó a explicar Myrrina—. Tu aura es siniestra por las terribles cosas que te pasaron, pero aun así, sigue siendo el aura de un pony, unicornio, aunque sea oscura. Pero ella, aunque tenga un aura oscura, la suya no corresponde a la de un pony, a pesar de lucir como uno. Es como si estuviera viendo a diferentes seres vivos condensados en uno solo, y eso espiritualmente es monstruoso.

La unicornio aplaudió con sus cascos a manera de burla.

—Eres de los pocos ponies con los que me he encontrado, que se pueden percatar de eso. Te felicito.

—¡No te mofes de mí! —dijo en un tono amenazante la sea pony, comenzando a conjurar un hechizo a través de su báculo, el cual brillaba de un potente rojo despampanante—. Huya mi Conde, yo me encargare de ella.

La misteriosa pony manifestó que no había nada de lo que preocuparse, que simplemente era una servidora de su propio oficio por espeluznante que pudiese sonar para algunos, pero la hechicera sea pony continuo mostrándose desconfiada, lanzando advertencias a su señor. Sin embargo, el corcel hizo caso omiso de las palabras de su consejera y bajo la punta del báculo al suelo, usando su casco derecho.

—No seas tonta, Myrrina. Sus monstruosidades están por todas las calles de la ciudad recogiendo a nuestros caídos ¿Qué crees que comenzarían hacer, si nos mostramos hostiles con su ama?

—Pero…

—Esta pony podría ser un monstruo con tentáculos y cabeza de cocodrilo y a mí me importaría una castaña —dichas estas palabras, Mefistófeles aparto su casco del báculo, permitiendo a la sea pony moverlo a voluntad de nuevo—. Ella y yo tenemos un acuerdo, y será concretado aunque no te guste.

La misteriosa unicornio comenzó a reír en estruendosas carcajadas, y con su voz alterada tal acción no era deseable de escuchar. La pony enmascarada volvió a mirar a la ciudad, adoptando una postura más calmada. Ante tal hecho la sea pony se puso en guardia con su tridente, mientras que el Conde Mefistófeles se mostró indiferente.

—¿De qué te ríes? —le pregunto Myrrina.

—Es curioso, pero la única razón por la que no entregue la tarea de recoger los cadáveres de Targoviste a uno de mis subordinados, es porque creí que ustedes podrían ser una amenaza para mis niños —declaro la unicornio, volteándose a sus anfitriones—. Y por mi errada suposición, quizá me esté perdiendo de algo realmente interesante, en estos momentos.

* * *

Frontera de Equestria con el Imperio de Cristal

Bosque de la Rosa.

—¡Bébelo! —ordeno Bastet.

—¡No! Esa cosa es color rosa, podría hacerme daño.

—Si no lo bebes volveré a mi forma felina y tu nariz sufrirá las penas del averno —amenazo ella, con una sonrisa arrogante.

Ambas yeguas discutían frente al tazón de medicina rosa, que Bastet había preparado en la cocina con esmero, en compañía de Fírima. Mientras que Galvorn, leía en una esquina lo que había hecho a Winter Snow retomara su iniciativa de emprender rumbo a Canterlot. El semental quedo pasmado tanto por la lectura aparentemente objetiva del cronista del libro, como los fragmentos de relatos del capitán Barnabas y Flaminor Sparkle. Pero, aunque había mucha información respecto a la batalla en el nido del águila, la única explicación que, tanto el cronista como los capitanes le daban al actuar de la generalísima Aradia, era que la pony alada se había vuelto loca. Algo un poco absurdo, teniendo en cuenta la organización esplendida y meticulosa, que la pegaso había puesto en ejecución, para defender la ciudad tomada por su guardia secreta.

—¡Eres una mal agradecida! —acuso Bastet—. Si de mí dependiera, me importaría unas castañas tu salud, pero mi ama quiere que te recuperes, a pesar de lo que le hiciste.

Galvorn levanto la oreja, al oír esas palabras.

—Tu ama era una desquiciada y enferma mental ¡Y podría apostar que sigue siéndolo! Se merecía ser quemada viva —replico Winter, dando un pisotón y luego estornudando.

Los colmillos de Bastet crecieron al punto de ser tan grandes como los de un tigre, mientras que sus ojos adquirían un toque felino diferente al que anteriormente había mostrado. Su expresión de enfado era evidente y la cat pony estaba al borde de estallar en cólera, pero logro auto controlarse antes de hacer cualquier cosa, de la que sabía disfrutaría mucho hacer. Bastet tomo el tazón y bebió la mitad de este frente a Winter Snow, para acto seguido volverlo a dejar frente a ella.

—Listo ¿Ahora me crees?. —La cat pony se dio media vuelta y se retiró la planta alta del árbol, muy molesta.

—Genial, ahora la adorable pony gato está enfadada con nosotros —dijo Fírima en un tono sarcástico.

—Cállate, tú no tienes idea de a quien está defendiendo esa gata, tu, tu… ¿Tu?. —Winter Snow se llevó un casco al mentón—. ¿Quién eres tú?

—Fírima —le contesto la pony terrestre, mirándola extrañada.

—¿Quién?

—¿Me estas tratando de decir, que Galvorn no te dijo quién soy? ¿Acaso no te ha hablado de mí?

—Nop —le respondió Winter negando con la cabeza.

—Llevo aquí varias horas… ¡¿Y ni siquiera se ha acercado a ti, para decirte quién soy?! —la mirada de la pony se clavó en los ojos de su hermano, exigiendo explicaciones.

—Ah, si… —musito Galvorn mirando a la pegaso—. Ella es Fírima, mi hermana mayor. Estaba con ella antes de que me secuestraras.

—Cosa que no me dio ni una pizca de gracia, así que acompañare a mi hermano a partir de aquí —comento Fírima—. Secuestrar a los ponies es malo, por si no lo sabías.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Winter, pero su tono de voz transmitía poco interés. Sus ojos apuntaron hacia el tazón con liquido rosa unos segundos y se dispuso a beberlo. Cuando termino se sintió mucho mejor, como si sus fuerzas arrebatadas por la lluvia y el frío, hubieran regresado a su cuerpo en una gran avalancha—. Fírima, ¿Tú me crees? Es decir, que soy quien digo ser.

La yegua se aclaró la voz.

—No —respondió sin dilación—. Pero le creo a mi hermano. Aunque no lo parezca, él siempre fue el más listo de los dos.

—Con eso me basta —dijo Winter Snow—. Iremos a Canterlot, y una vez ahí hablare con la prince...

La pony alada se llevó sus pesuñas a la entrepierna repentinamente, soltando un quejido.

—¿Do…donde está el baño? —pregunto la pegaso blanca, moviendo sus caderas de un lado a otro, manifestando urgencias.

—En la planta de arriba —le respondió Galvorn.

—¡El baño está ocupado! —grito Bastet desde el baño, en un tono burlón.

—¡Maldita seas, sabías el efecto de esa cosa! —sospecho Winter Snow, levantando uno de sus cascos en ira.

—Sí, lo admito. Esa medicina en particular después de limpiar tu cuerpo, deja la vejiga presa de la premura más insoportable que se pueda llegar a concebir. —La cat pony lanzo una risa desde la planta alta—. Aun así, hazme el favor de no orinarte en la biblioteca… eso es de mal gusto ¡Y espero que ya hayas aprendido a no insultar a mi ama, en mi presencia!

—Mi espada, ¡¿Dónde está mi espada?!

—Oh, qué bonita espada es la que tengo aquí —vocifero Bastet—. Seguramente no podrá cumplir la función de papel higiénico, pero de seguro me servirá para sacarme la mugre de las garras.

Antes de que Winter pudiera pensar en algún insulto o amenaza, sintió la urgencia acrecentarse mucho más, en su entrepierna ¡Un río estaba por destruir su presa!. Rápidamente abrió sus alas y salió disparada por la puerta principal, casi rompiéndola, consecuencia de la fuerza que empleo al empujarla. Diviso un arbusto lejano a los pies de un árbol, y entonces dio riendas sueltas a su necesidad, mostrando una expresión de alivio mientras lo hacía.

Galvorn y Fírima decidieron esperar a Winter Snow en el marco de la puerta, y mientras lo hacían, el corcel se dedicó a relatarle a su hermana, lo que alcanzo a leer del libro de historia sobre la batalla del nido de águila.

—Seguramente por esa razón ella quiere ir a Canterlot —concluyo Fírima—. Supongo que las princesas, son las únicas que le pueden aclarar lo sucedido. Es decir, ellas estuvieron ahí, lo vieron.

—De todos modos no es conveniente quedarnos mucho tiempo en Canterlot.

—¿Por qué no? —cuestiono la pony terrestre—. Podríamos visitar a Tuis, lo último que supimos de él es que termino de reparar su bar, y luego se comprometió. Quizá ya está casado y con hijos, sería agradable visitar a un viejo amigo.

—Claro que iremos a verlo, pero aun así, recuerda que todavía tengo la deuda del préstamo.

—¿Crees que los perros de los Gant Noir estarán buscándote en una ciudad como Canterlot? —pregunto Fírima, en un tono de voz tan sarcástico como ingenuo—. Eres un comerciante viajero, si yo estuviera buscándote, no lo estaría haciendo en Canterlot. Sino en los caminos y ferias de comerciantes. Y por otro lado, fue una terrible jugada recurrir a ellos Galvorn, tu nunca necesitaste hacer esas cosas antes.

—No es mi culpa que el precio de los tulipanes se fuera a pique y solo consiguiera la mitad de lo que debía. Creí que me volvería rico, los malditos tulipanes parecían que solo podían seguir subiendo de precio, y si compraba una cantidad grande un día y a los dos días después, ese precio se triplicaba, amasaría una fortuna.

—Por eso a mí no me gusta hacer grandes apuestas. La suerte a veces puede ser una perra.

—Como sea… hasta donde sé, Canterlot es el epicentro de sus más grandes préstamos. No sería raro, que al menos uno de los suyos, este alerta por si aparezco por ahí. Al salvarme de sus cobradores, quizá también te estén buscando, o al menos, tengan noción de que si dan contigo, darán conmigo también.

La pony terrestre bufo, moviendo su casco derecho, a manera de señalar exageración por parte de su hermano menor.

—Hablas de ellos como si fueran una puta mafia.

—Son ponies peligrosos Fírima —replico Galvorn—. Del tipo de ponies peligrosos, cuya libertad es legal.

—Que tonto eres hermanito —le dijo Fírima—. Tú, teniendo a la pegaso guerrera más fuerte que haya existido en la historia protegiéndote, y aun así insistes en preocuparte por un par de matones de tercera.

—Parece que no tardaste mucho en ponerte de su lado —infirió el corcel.

—¿No habías dicho que te protegió de esos monstruos llamados dagnirs, que la bruja controla?

A raíz de aquella pregunta, cuya respuesta ya era del conocimiento de ambos, Galvorn escucho un llamado ¡Un llamado a recordar!, pero ¿qué era eso que suplicaba por ser recordado? ¿Y porque arrastraba la suficiente importancia, como para sumirlo en el auto-desprecio que gradualmente comenzó a sentir de improviso? Era una conversación ¡Sí! Eran palabras que sostuvo con Winter Snow, específicamente, parte de la primeras palabras que compartieron antes de que la pegaso blanca comenzara a actuar rara y posteriormente enfermara; al corcel aun le dolía un poco el lugar donde Winter le pego la patada, que lo dejo inconsciente la noche previa a aquella conversación.

"—_Por cierto, tengo una pregunta que hacerte _—l_e dijo Winter Snow._

—_¿Qué pregunta?_

—_Se trata de cuando las bestias de la bruja comenzaron a rodearnos. Yo las estaba eliminando, pero en un momento dado empezaron a llegar más de la cuenta. Solo pude observarte unos segundos, pero, me dio la impresión de que querías escapar, en otras palabras, dejarme sola ahí y salvar tu pellejo ¿Eso querías?."_

Galvorn volvió a mirar a su hermana, y ciertamente, lo que ella decía era verdad ¡Oh, pero no era cualquier verdad! Sino que se trataba, de una verdad de doble filo. Las criaturas de Sapphire Sky los estaban alcanzando, poco y nada había que hacer, más que pelear y Winter Snow cumplió la función de su escudo personal en aquel momento, mientras que, por otro lado, él pensó en huir cobardemente dejándola sola. Parecía un mal chiste el sentir algún tipo de remordimiento por considerar huir, después de todo era una opción del todo razonable. Y, a pesar de decirse así mismo, que él no era como Winter Snow y no hubiera sido más que un estorbo en aquel crucial momento, Galvorn sintió congoja, una congoja que decidió no exteriorizar para no preocupar a su hermana, pero esa congoja estaba ahí, dentro de él, recordándole las palabras de la pegaso de dorada melena; una y otra vez.

"_me dio la impresión de que querías escapar, en otras palabras, dejarme sola ahí y salvar tu pellejo ¿Eso querías?."_

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —le pregunto Fírima—. ¿Quieres… decirme algo?

_"dejarme sola ahí y salvar tu pellejo __¿Eso querías?."_

Galvorn se percató de lo incomoda que estaba haciendo sentir a su hermana, por medio de su observar silencioso.

—Antes de darme cuenta de que era la auténtica Winter Snow, solo quería deshacerme de ella —confeso Galvorn—. De hecho, esperaba que le sucediera algo malo en nuestro viaje, algo que pusiera la armadura a mi alcance sin tener que matarla o pelear.

—Hablando de eso… Todavía no vuelve, ¿Voló muy lejos?

—Puede que no quisiese, que la escucháramos —especulo el corcel.

—Como sea. Tampoco quería que ella escuchara lo que te voy a decir… —dijo Fírima, atrayendo toda la atención de su hermano—. Galvorn, Winter Snow es una criminal sanguinaria ¿Lo sabes cierto?

—Sí, si… ya lo sé. Todavía recuerdo algunas cosas sobre mis clases de historia.

—Ella intento borrar a los grifos y a los minotauros de la faz de la tierra. Intento extinguirlos ¿Qué crees que pasaría, si llega a oídos de ellos, que el monstruo más grande que sus pueblos hayan conocido, regreso?

Galvorn trago saliva imaginándose el peor de los escenarios. ¿Sera la guillotina minotauro la que reclame la cabeza de la generalísima? ¿O serán las despellejantes garras grifo, las que tomen la piel de Winter Snow primero?

—No lo había pensado —admitió dando un paso hacia atrás.

—Ella ira a hablar con las princesas, pero ellas son demasiado buenas para mostrar simpatía con alguien que hizo lo que quiso con los soldados de Equestria. ¡Dioses! Incluso se dice que ella y la guardia secreta escribieron reportes falsos a las princesas. Deben sentirse horrible, por ser engañadas de esa manera, te aseguro que lo único que sienten por Winter Snow es desprecio ¡Y la entregaran a los minotauros y grifos sin pensárselo dos veces!.

—De todos modos tenemos que acompañarla a Canterlot, tenemos un trato —objeto Galvorn.

—Lo sé, y también quiero esa armadura. —Fírima poso su casco derecho sobre el hombro de su hermano—. Pero cuando llegue el momento, en que tengamos que darle la espalda. No escatimare en los medios ¿Me entiendes?

—Fírima, tu eres una buena pony. Por favor, no manches tus cascos con sangre por mí. Arrebatar una vida, es una mancha negra en tu alma, imborrable.

—No me importa cargar con ello, si es para salvar tu vida. —Los ojos de Fírima denotaban tristeza, pero aun así en sus labios se dibujo una sonrisa—. Eres el pony que más quiero en todo el mundo.

—Pero…

De repente su conversación es interrumpida por el batir de unas alas y el sonido de unas ramas cayéndose. Lo primero que pensaron, era que Winter Snow ya había terminado con sus "asuntos" y estaba regresando, pero, tal suposición no tardo en disiparse con la aparición de la abeja gigante de Sapphire Sky.

—Hola, mis estimados huéspedes —saludo la bruja a través del enorme insecto—. ¿Bastet está dentro?

—Si, en la planta superior encerrada en el baño —le respondió Galvorn.

—¿Le ocurrió algo malo?

—No exactamente, será mejor que le preguntes tu misma.

—¿Y la generalísima?

—Como Bastet estaba en el baño, Winter Snow se fue a orinar dentro del bosque— le dijo Fírima.

—Oh, ahora lo entiendo. Ambas bebieron el extracto rosa —concluyo Sapphire—. Y supongo que Bastet lo hizo porque la generalísima pensaba que era veneno o algo así. No me sorprende para nada.

Se escuchó un árbol caer en el bosque de manera estrepitosa, para acto seguido ver a una docena de pájaros emprender vuelo lejos del lugar donde había caído dicho árbol. El rugido de una bestia lleno el aire, estremeciendo a las pequeñas criaturas del bosque, las cuales huyeron despavoridas. A esto ultimo le siguió un silencio de cementerio que daba a entender, que lo que sea que haya sucedido, había ya llegado a su fin.

—¡Vaya! —exclamo Sapphire—. Te apuesto el culo de Luna, a que esa fue nuestra ilustre pegaso.

—Eso es un decir muy grosero, sobre todo si dices el nombre de una de las princesas en el —opino Fírima.

La bruja bufo, restándole importancia a la opinión de la pony terrestre.

—Si es Winter, será mejor que vayamos a ver —sugirió Galvorn.

—Vayan ustedes, yo tengo que hablar con Bastet —anunciado ya sus intenciones, la abeja gigante entro en el árbol, mientras que, por otro lado, los hermanos se adentraban en el bosque buscando el origen de aquel ruido.

La búsqueda llevo a los hermanos por un camino de plantas magulladas, ramas caídas y rastros de sangre en algunos arbustos. Estas señales apuntaban claramente a una pelea, y lo más probable, es que Winter Snow haya sido participe. Después de unos minutos de caminar, escucharon el golpeteo de un objeto metálico, contra algo que parecía ser… ¿Qué exactamente? ¿Madera quizá? No, la madera no se escucha tan aguada cuando la golpeas, así que no podía ser eso. Al seguir a aquel ruido, pudieron llegar al árbol caído que previamente habían escuchado, y, a una desagradable escena.

Winter Snow estaba pisoteando con su casco de hierro, la cabeza de una manticora muerta. El pelaje blanco de la yegua tenia manchas de sangre, al igual que su melena, y si se le ojeaba con detenimiento, se podían ver varias heridas en su cuerpo, producto de las afiladas garras de la bestia. En su rostro se podía contemplar una expresión demencial mientras aplastaba en cráneo de la criatura y más sangre salpicaba.

—¡Asco, asco, asco, asco, asco, asco! —repetía la pegaso una y otra vez. Al final de cada silaba, golpeaba la cabeza de la manticora más fuerte, haciendo saltar pedazos de cerebro y fragmentos de cráneo.

—Winter, no sigas… ya está muerto —Galvorn llamo la atención de la yegua, quien ni siquiera se había percatado de la presencia de los dos hermanos.

Winter Snow giro su cabeza hacia los ponies terrestres, y rápidamente adopto una postura defensiva; como si estuviera esperando que algo más, intentara hacerle algún mal que combatir. Miro en todas direcciones antes de finalmente tranquilizarse y respirar profundamente antes de dirigirle la palabra a sus acompañantes.

—Esa cosa estaba escondida en el arbusto que me vi en necesidad de usar y me olfateo de manera lasciva los flancos —explico, apartando la mirada avergonzada y tratando de limpiarse un poco la sangre de su pelaje—. Durante mi vuelo pude ver un río no muy lejos, iré ahí y me limpiare toda esta sangre. Luego marcharemos.

—Nos quedan pocas provisiones de las que compramos en ciudad roca —informo Galvorn.

—Yo traje algunas conmigo, antes de encontrarte hermanito. Nos alcanzaran, si tomamos el tren a Canterlot, en lugar de ir a casco.

—¿Tren? ¿Un tren tan lejos del centro de Equestria? —pregunto Winter Snow extrañada.

—Claro, hay líneas férreas que conectan cada rincón de Equestria —clarifico Galvorn—. Solo tenemos que ir al pueblo más cercano.

¿Líneas férreas que conectan cada rincón de Equestria? ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿En qué momento los ponies iban a tener suficiente tiempo para hacer tal proeza? Winter no lo entendía, pero había muchas otras cosas que ya de por si no comprendía, como para que esta nueva revelación le diera dolor de cabeza.

—Increíble. Hace un par de días solo estaba la línea Canterlot y algunas vías en el frente, para así agilizar el despliegue de tropas terrestres, y ahora están por todas partes —comento Winter Snow.

—Para ti solo han sido un par de días. Nosotros te leíamos en la clase de historia antigua —le recordó Galvorn.

—Lo sé, pero aun así me parece sorpren… ¡Ashu! —antes de que la pegaso pudiese terminar la frase, fue atrapada por un estornudo que la envió varios metros hacia atrás.

—¡Quien iba a pensar que la mayor debilidad de la generalísima de Equestria, fuese una mera presencia felina! —exclamo la cat pony, bajando desde la rama de un árbol—. La gran Sapphire Sky quiere hablar con ustedes, antes que se vayan.

—Si es así ¿Por qué viniste tú? —cuestiono el corcel

—Vine por si había algún peligro del que ocuparme. Y la horrible abeja tenía que comer su comida especial antes de volver a emprender vuelo.

—¡Quiero salir ya de este estúpido bosque! —expreso Winter Snow detrás del tronco caído, cubriéndose la nariz—. Dile a esa perra desquiciada que iré enseguida, solo necesito darme un baño.

—¿Puedo acompañarte? —le pregunto Fírima—. No me he dado un baño en días.

—Me da igual, solo no me hagas tener que esperarte mientras vamos hacia allá. Seré condescendiente y no volare para que no te pierdas, desde arriba vi el lugar exacto del río.

—Oh, no querrán ir a ese río, a menos que quieran tener parásitos en sus entrañas —advirtió Bastet.

—¿A qué te refieres? —le pregunto Fírima.

—Los Dagnirs que trabajan en la fosa usan ese río para arrojar a sus compañeros muertos por derrumbes u otros incidentes —informo Bastet—. Y con "otros incidentes" me refiero a ti, pegaso matona.

—Cuando ves una cosa así de horripilante en la oscuridad, o huyes lo aplastas.

—Como sea… no vayan ahí. En el árbol hay agua limpia, yo misma la libero de las impurezas que trae consigo.

—Eso es cierto —confirmo Galvorn—. Antes de que Winter regresara enferma, yo pude darme un baño ahí.

—Mi ama me enseño el hechizo para limpiar el agua —comento la cat pony.

—A mí me parece bien —dijo Fírima con una sonrisa.

Todos lanzaron sus miradas a la pegaso blanca, esperando expectantes una respuesta positiva de su parte. Esta se mostró distante en su actitud, pero conforme al final de cuentas. Apunto con su casco Bastet y dijo:

—La única forma de que acepte darme un baño ahí, es que no tenga que estornudar hasta el cansancio por tu culpa.

—¡Oh, por Sapphire Sky! —dijo en un tono suplicante Bastet, llevándose su pata a la frente de manera dramática—. ¿Cuánto tiempo, oh creadora mía, tendré que soportar estos tratos?

Los ponies se extrañaron de cómo se refería a la bruja, o sea, de una manera casi religiosa. El "¡Oh, por Sapphire Sky!" se escuchó como el "¡Oh, por Celestia!" que los ponies de Equestria suelen usar de vez en cuando, por distintas circunstancias de índole grave que provocan angustia. En cierto modo era comprensible, ya que, si bien la unicornio nocturna no cumplía los rasgos de una deidad, ella fue la creadora de la cat pony. Eso era suficiente, al menos para Bastet, para rendirle cierta adoración como si se tratara de una divinidad.

* * *

Cuando el grupo de ponies entro de regreso al árbol biblioteca de Sapphire Skye, la cat pony llevo a las invitadas de su ama a una habitación en la planta alta, habitación vacía y deprimente donde preparo dos fuentes con agua limpia, conseguida tras haber realizado su hechizo. El agua de Winter no tardo en teñirse de rojo, por lo que hubo que cambiársela tres veces, mientras que la de Fírima basto para dejar su pelaje y melena libres de tierra y polvo en un santiamén. La pony terrestre, al ver lo dificultoso que le resultaba a la pegaso tallarse ella misma, la ayudo echándole un casco con la esponja. Trabajando entre ambas, lograron dejar a la generalísima de Equestria completamente limpia y reluciente.

—De verdad siento haber secuestrado a tu hermano —se disculpó Winter Snow, esta vez con más veracidad en sus palabras, mientras se secaba con una toalla que previamente le proporciono Bastet—. Estaba en un lugar extraño, lleno de ponies extraños. No entendía nada de lo que había pasado, y solo busque al pony más enclenque y fácil de someter que pudiera brindarle algo de claridad a lo que sucedía.

—Decir que lo sientes, para luego hacer mención de las falencias de mi hermano, no es una muy buena disculpa —le dijo Fírima, mientras se ponía sus ropajes de vendedora viajera.

—No suelo disculparme mucho, tenlo en cuenta.

—Galvorn no es muy fuerte, yo tampoco lo soy a veces. Pero, mi hermano es un buen pony. Ambicioso, algo torpe y despreocupado, pero buen pony al final de cuentas.

—"Buen pony" —cito Winter en un tono mordaz, poniéndose su armadura dorada –A veces uno quisiese ser bueno todo el tiempo, pero las circunstancias no siempre están de tu lado en esa iniciativa.

—Pero la diferencia esta, en que tan seguido podemos ser buenos —agrego Fírima con una sonrisa, pero luego, miro a la pegaso con una expresión sería y de pocos amigos—. Intente matarte.

A pesar del tamaño de la confesión, Winter Snow pareció casi indiferente ante esas palabras.

—Qué bueno. Tienes una membrecía al club de "Intentamos matar a Winter Snow y fracasamos" —hablo la generalísima en un tono bromista. Demás está decir, que daba escalofríos oírla hacer bromas.

—No es gracioso.

—Cuando te han intentado asesinar tantas veces como a mí, bromear de aquello sale de manera natural —dijo la pegaso—. ¿Por qué no pudiste hacerlo?

—Al parecer la bruja te quiere viva, pero el encargado de detenerme, fue Galvorn.

—Ya veo...

—Gracias a él sigues viva, yo que tu estaría feliz.

—No puedo sentirme bien —expreso Winter—. Ya no tengo nada Fírima, mi mundo desapareció. Lo único que me mantenía aun luchando, era la idea de que tenía una misión, y ahora, gracias a esa maldita bruja, ya no estoy segura de nada. Sin esa seguridad, solo me queda un camino de auto-desprecio, que se manifiesta en mi corazón aun latente. Puede que seguir viva en estos momentos, no sea más para mi alma que un capricho de voluntad mortal.

Fírima dio un pisotón hacia adelante.

—No creo que una asesina de tantos, pueda darse capricho alguno.

—Me duele vivir, Fírima. Me duele mucho, el único motivo de porque no sigo llorando por los muertos que cause, es porque se me acabaron las lágrimas durante la visita de mis fantasmas —confeso Winter Snow, terminando de ponerse su armadura—. Cuando finalmente sepa todo lo que quiera saber, buscare la forma de morir, sin que sea por casco propio, y así podrán quedarse con mi armadura si quieren. Las tinieblas llaman a mi espíritu y yo ya estoy demasiado cansada. Mi existencia solo ha causado dolor y sufrimiento a todos los que me rodean… ¿Qué digo? ¿Los que me rodean? ¡Qué estúpida soy! Mi existencia causo una guerra de seis años, eh herido incluso a los que ni siquiera están cerca de mí.

Fírima, cuyo corazón se compadecía al ver a alguien sufrir, aunque ese alguien fuese Winter Snow, decidió intentar aliviar a la pegaso, tratando de restarle un poco de importancia a su vida; irónico, pero factible al ser precisamente la importancia de sus acciones, la causa de su congoja.

—Oye, vamos. Ni que tú hubieras causado directamente una guerra de seis años. Hasta donde sé, a ti se te acusa de prolongarla, no de causarla.

—Eso si es gracioso. Ya que, de hecho, la guerra de los seis años fue culpa mía y de ningún pony más.

* * *

"_Podría decirse, que el destino creo la ciudad de Mireimuss, para que yo llegara ahí y empezara la danza de carnicería, de la que sería participe casi todo el continente. Esa ciudad había sido creada a base de comerciantes viajeros, pertenecientes a todos los reinos. Había barrios de minotauros, grifos, cebras y ponies, donde cada especie vendía sus productos al mejor postor. Sin embargo, si querías encontrarlos a todos en un mismo sitio, podías ir a la gran feria en la plaza principal del pueblo, llamada "la estrella"; ahí a nadie le importaba a que reino pertenecías. La única ley eran las monedas de oro y gemas, fluyendo en todas direcciones... a garras, manos o pesuñas que las desearan. Cuando las fronteras del reino minotauro, grifo y pony llegaron a esa ciudad, empezó la gran discusión, ¿Bajo qué leyes debería operar la ciudad? ¿A quién le pertenecía?, y, aunque ahí se podía apreciar un caldero burbujeante de distintas culturas, los tres bandos abogaban a que la suya era la predominante en Mireimuss; dándoles por consiguiente, el derecho a mandar en ella. El Sultán Gotus de Arabia Sentada, al no tener nada que ver en el asunto, fue elegido como mediador. Se celebró una reunión en Rid, la capital de Arabia Sentada, para decidir quien tenía más influencia sobre la ciudad. Pero, al no llegar a una resolución definitiva, los tres reinos optaron por estacionar una compañía de sus ejércitos en la ciudad, hasta que se decidiera finalmente a que reino le pertenecía"_

—¡Recluta Winter Snow! —exclamo un corcel fornido de pelaje gris y melena plateada, su armadura era color cobalto y de su mentón colgaba una barba—. ¿Qué rayos está haciendo? Le dije que se reuniera con los sargentos Blucht y Thunder en la estrella, a las ocho mil horas, y aún sigue aquí.

La pegaso, quien vestía una armadura plateada, se dio media vuelta para así mirar a los ojos a su superior. El lugar donde se encontraban era un camino de tierra rodeado por edificios cuadrados y feos, donde proliferaba la venta de drogas. En un letrero se podía apreciar el nombre de "El Basar del tío marmota y mami ardilla".

—Mi capitán Iron Cross, sigo una conducta sospechosa de uno de los comerciantes de opio —se excusó Winter, haciendo el saludo militar.

—Usted solo siga mis órdenes sin chistar, recluta —le dijo el capitán Iron Cross—. ¿Acaso tengo que recordarle, que nosotros solo estamos aquí para hacer presencia y nada más?

—Pero señor… —intento objetar la pegaso.

—Una palabra más y será la encargada de limpiarme el trasero una semana.

Los labios de Winter se sellaron como una bóveda y comenzó a caminar por el camino de tierra, directo al corazón de la ciudad.

—Rayos, cada vez el ejército de Equestria adopta más las costumbres de los militares pegaso. Yeguas en el ejército de las tres razas ¿A quién se le habrá ocurrido? —dijo para sí mismo el pony terrestre.

La estrella era una gigantesca plaza, en cuyo centro se erguía un obelisco de siete metros de alto. Las tiendas de los comerciantes formaban líneas en forma de anillos alrededor del obelisco, formando pasillos por donde los peatones se movían libremente, comprando. Winter Snow camino varios minutos, dirigiéndose al área de la feria donde había más ponies comerciantes. Si no fuera porque la compañía Equestre llevaba varias semanas estacionada ahí, Winter se hubiera perdido irremediablemente, sin saber dónde ir. Frente a una tienda de frutos secos, pudo ver los sargentos Blucht y Thunder. La pegaso se acercó a ambos sementales para hacer el saludo militar en cuanto estos fijaron su vista en ella.

—Ya era hora —hablo el sargento Blucht, un unicornio de pelaje naranja y melena rubia—. Se supone que usted, recluta, llegaría hace casi media hora.

—Es una novata —señalo el sargento Thunder, un pegaso de pelaje negro y melena blanca—. Y lamentablemente vendrá con mi pelotón.

—¿Su pelotón? —pregunto Winter Snow extrañada—. Se suponía que iría a uno de sus dos pelotones, pero ¿Cuándo se decidió a cuál?

—Lo decidimos mientras no estabas —clarifico el sargento Blucht y luego añadió—. Con un pegaso en el mío me basta, y Thunder dijo en su peloton perdieron a una voladora la semana pasada por culpa de un basilisco.

—Pobre Chocolet —dijo el pegaso apenado, para la instante aclarar la razón de su pesar—. Fue convertida en piedra en medio de su vuelo y al caer se hizo mil pedazos. La intentamos reconstruir, pero no encontramos todas las piezas de su cara

—Lo siento de verdad —dijo Winter Snow—. Sera un honor estar en su pelotón.

—Recluta, sé buena y compre agua ardiente al mercader que está dando la vuelta en el siguiente círculo de tiendas. Sabrás cual es, porque tiene su puesto en frente de un pony que vende pescado a la compañía de grifos, que tiene su base en el oeste de Mireimuss —le dijo el cabo Blucht, invitando a su amigo a comer frutos secos.

La pegaso, aunque indignada por una petición merecedora de reproche, asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió al siguiente circulo de tiendas. Allí, hablo con un corcel marrón de barba abundante que vendía licores, dándole a la pegaso una botella de agua ardiente _"Garin"_, la cual fue añadida a la cuenta de la compañía militar pony, estacionada en Mireimuss. Cuando Winter estaba a punto de irse, escucho una discusión en el puesto del frente, el cual se dedicaba a vender pescado a los grifos. El pony que atendía aquel puesto, quien era un corcel de pelaje verde agua y melena color almendras, se veía intimidado por el grupo de tres grifos frente a él, pero aun así, mostraba severidad en sus palabras.

—Tres monedas de oro y una gema pequeña por la merluza.

—¡Pero si antes era solo una moneda de oro y una gema pequeña! —objeto un soldado grifo, mientras era contenido por sus otros dos compañeros—. Eres un ladrón de mierda.

—Soy de los pocos que logra traer la merluza hasta aquí fresca, es justo que empiece a ganar un poco más por ella, debido al trabajo que me cuesta mantenerla en su punto.

—¡Vete a comer mierda con sangre! —exclamo el grifo—. Por el huevo todo poderoso que no aceptare tal abuso, me voy a llevar esa merluza y tú puedes irte al carajo.

Una madre pony muy cerca de ahí, tapo los oídos a su potrillo, para que así no escuchara tamañas vulgaridades y luego las repitiera en su quehacer diario. El grifo sin modales logro liberarse de sus dos compañeros, tomando la merluza con sus garras y llevándosela al pico. Pero, justo antes de que su lengua pudiese saborear la deliciosa criatura marina, la merluza fue arrebatada de sus garras, por los cascos del comerciante.

—Tres monedas de oro y una gema pequeña por la merluza —repitió el corcel, guardando el pez dentro de sus alforjas.

El grifo, frustrado por no haber podido comer su plato favorito, tomo al pony de sus ropajes y lo levanto ligeramente en el aire, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Dame. El. Maldito. Pez.

—Tres monedas de oro y una gema pequeña por…

—¡Si vuelves a decirme eso, te juro que te obligare a lamerme el escroto, pedazo de diarrea!

Repentinamente alguien toca la espalda del grifo, llamando su atención. Este, al girar su cabeza se encuentra con una pegaso de pelaje blanco, melena dorada y ojos de igual color, si, esa pegaso era Winter Snow.

—¿Qué mierda quieres? —le pregunto el grifo.

—Esto…

Winter le dio un fuerte pisotón en la cola, y este enfadado, lanzo al comerciante lejos para así propinarle a la yegua un fuerte golpe en la cara con una de sus garras, cosa que termino irremediablemente llamando la atención de los transeúntes. El felino emplumado se dispuso a desenfundar su sable, pero, antes de que pudiera ponerse en guardia, la pegaso blanca le acertó una patada que lo lanzo de lleno contra el puesto de merluzas. Los otros dos grifos, quienes si alcanzaron a desenfundar sus sables arremetieron contra Winter Snow, pero esta esquivo a ambos, para acto seguido liberar a su fiel gladius; mientras que su alrededor se llenaba cada vez de más espectadores. Winter Snow bloqueo uno de los sables, para acto seguido darle un cabezazo en el mentón a uno de los grifos. El felino emplumado que lanzo hacia las merluzas aprovecho que la pegaso estaba distraída con sus compañeros, para así sacar su sable e intentar atacarla por la espalda, pero, antes de que este tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo, su sable fue detenido por la gladius de un pegaso negro.

—Vaya, vaya… ¿Qué le intentabas hacer a mi nueva subordinada? —le dijo el sargento Thunder.

El sargento Blucht apareció de entre la multitud, para así ayudar a la pegaso con uno de sus adversarios. Ahora, era tres contra tres. O mejor dicho, lo fue durante los primeros cinco minutos, ya que del cielo llego un escuadrón de doce grifos, encargados de patrullar sobre la feria. Tanto Winter Snow como los sargentos Blucht y Thunder, se vieron acorralados, y, a pesar de demostrarse superiores en la espada, rápidamente se vieron superados por el factor numérico. Los tres ponies fueron usados como sacos de boxeo por los grifos, sobre todo Winter Snow, quien fue objeto de maledicencias, por parte del grifo que previamente había lanzado a las merluzas.

Pero, para sorpresa de ambos grupos, de entre los peatones que se habían reunido ahí por el simple y morboso gusto de mirar, apareció un escuadrón de media docena de minotauros, quienes, al ver que tal espectáculo estaba congestionando el tráfico peatonal, le exigieron a los grifos detenerse.

—Ellos empezaron —replico el grifo con fétido olor a merluzas.

—A mí no me importa quien empezó qué —hablo el líder del escuadrón—. Nosotros solo queremos que estos mirones sigan su camino, y no lo harán mientras ustedes, ponies y grifos, les sigan dando espectáculo.

—Este anillo de tiendas está bajo control de la compañía de Griffonland.

—El rey Magnus ya había dejado claro, que el orden público en el centro de la ciudad era cosa de minotauros.

—Tu rey no manda sobre los reyes del cielo.

—¡¿Qué sucede aquí?! —exclamo el capitán Iron Cross, llegando al lugar junto con un pelotón de treinta ponies. Los ojos del corcel simplemente no daban crédito a lo que estaban viendo, sus camaradas (y Winter) estaban en el suelo gravemente heridos, y rodeados por todos esos soldados de naciones no amigas—. Aléjense de ellos, bestias miserables.

Tanto minotauros como grifos se pusieron en guardia ante la presencia del recién llegado, adoptando posiciones de combate y desenfundando sus espadas. Los sargentos Blucht y Thunder estaban con los huesos hechos polvo por los golpes, así que ni siquiera notaron la presencia de su capitán. Pero, Winter Snow si, de hecho, ella aún estaba consciente y podía escuchar todo lo que ahí se estaba diciendo.

"_Entonces, algo floreció en mi corazón, un deseo incontrolable por mover mis cascos y hablar. Levantar mi cabeza era agonizante ¡Hasta mover mis labios ensangrentados por los golpes significaba un suplicio!, pero no podía callarme ¡No!, todavía tenia un ultimo aliento que dar. Ese era el momento que había estado esperando, la razón de porque me había unido al ejercito dejando atrás a mi nueva familia. ¡Sí! ¡Ahí estaba! Esa era la chispa que había estado buscando, la chispa que podía poner en marcha mi obra. Sentí el llamado de mi misión, la razón de mi sacrificio para con un mundo que solo podía ver en sueños tormentosos donde pasaban las mismas fatalidades una y otra vez sin apacible relajo, y entonces, aparecía yo para ponerles un alto diciendo: ¡Ahora soy fuerte y puedo enfrentar la adversidad! ¡Que se haga mi voluntad!" _

—¡Nos atacaron! —proclamo la pegaso, llamando la atención de los tres bandos.

—Cómeme un testículo, jodida mentirosa —acuso el grifo con olor a merluzas, apretando sus garras—. Tú fuiste quien

—...¡Los grifos intentaron robar a uno de los buenos mercaderes pony! —grito Winter Snow, interrumpiendo al grifo, tratando de levantarse del suelo –¡Luego, cuando nos acercamos para detenerlos, los minotauros nos bloquearon el paso, atacándonos en conjunto con esas bestias emplumadas!

—¿Qué? —pregunto el líder minotauro confundido—. Nosotros acabamos de

—...¡Ellos actúan como un bloque! —acuso Winter, interrumpiendo al minotauro—. Quieren que su influencia en conjunto, sea más que la de los ponies, para así tener la ciudad para ellos y nosotros quedar sin nada ¡Esto es una traición a los acuerdos firmados en Rid! ¡Una asquerosa ofensa a la buena disposición de nuestras amadas princesas Celestia y Luna para con la diplomacia! Miren a su alrededor, ponies, ustedes y yo sabemos cuanto han puesto de su parte nuestros lideres ¡Y ahora nos escupen en la cara!

—¡Ataquen! —ordeno el capitán Iron Cross, y los ponies se abalanzaron tanto a minotauros como a grifos por igual, desenfundando sus gladius y entrando en batalla. Pero aun así, Winter Snow, aún no había terminado ¡No! La pegaso todavía tenía palabras que necesitaban ser dichas ¡Ella iba a entregarse a esas palabras, y las expresaría como nadie más puede hacerlo!

Winter Snow agito sus alas, elevándose un poco sobre sus camaradas soldados, para acto seguido levantar su casco izquierdo a los cielos, mientras que el otro lo planto sobre su pecho.

—_¡Camaradas míos! Miren como los padres creadores nos miran con reproche. Nosotros, sus hijos, nos vemos en la obligación de tener que lidiar con civilizaciones menos avanzadas, soportando su repugnante barbarie. Yo digo ¡No es justo! Y la naturaleza responde a mi afirmación diciendo: ¡Es cierto!. _—Winter Snow extendió sus cascos, abriéndolos a manera de aparentar humildad—. _¿Qué es lo que hemos hecho mal? Oh, si… ya lo sé ¡Nosotros no llegamos primero! Los minotauros y grifos se habían apropiado de gran parte de esta bella tierra Equestria, con tan solo un par de años de diferencia, a la llegada de los ponies. Pero, hermanos míos… Así como los arboles no fueron hechos para los topos, les pregunto ¿Equestria fue hecha para los minotauros y grifos?_

–¡Baja aquí en este instante!– Exigió el capitán Iron Cross, pero la pegaso hizo caso omiso de las palabras de su superior.

—_¡Miren, como los estúpidos con cuernos apenas pueden cosechar lo suficiente para subsistir! ¡Observen, como los grifos se ven presa del clima, por no saber cómo controlarlo! _—señalo Winter Snow de manera discriminatoria—. _Quiero hacerlos conocedores de esta verdad, una verdad que nadie se atreve a decir, pero de la que incluso las princesas, ya son participes… ¡Equestria no fue hecha para ellos! _

Al decir estas últimas palabras, Winter fue impactada por un tomate podrido, lanzado desde uno de los puestos de comerciantes grifos. La lluvia de fruta no se hizo esperar sobre la pegaso, incluso los comerciantes minotauros se unieron en repudio por aquellas afirmaciones sobre sus semejantes. Por otro lado, los ponies, tanto comerciantes como soldados que escucharon a Winter Snow, en lugar de lanzarle fruta e insultos, detuvieron a quienes si lo hacían.

—_¡Equestria es para los ponies! _—exclamo ella adquiriendo una pose de director de orquesta, agitando su casco derecho, mostrando fuerza y determinación—. _Si esta tierra fue hecha para nosotros, nuestra voluntad es la que tiene más peso sobre ella. Nosotros, no tenemos porque tolerar los designios de esas especies que ni siquiera saben lo que están haciendo con lo que tienen. Miren todo lo que hemos logrado, con lo poco que nos ha tocado ¡Y miren cuanto han logrado ellos!_

—¡Cállate pony alborotadora! —exclamo un comerciante minotauro, que no tardó en ser presa de los soldados que lo escucharon. Winter estaba recibiendo muestras de apoyo de todos los ponies que pensaban como ella.

—_Los ponies, extendimos nuestros cascos en amistad, creímos que podíamos vivir en buena convivencia con ellos. No es acaso esta traición… ¿Muestra de que no?_– Winter Snow llevo sus cascos a su pecho, y presiono con fuerza su corazón mientras hablaba—. _Sabemos de su horrible naturaleza, hoy es solo una probada de lo que se avecina. Si ambos se apoyaron hoy aquí, defendiendo las acciones viles del otro, ¿Cómo no esperar este comportamiento para el futuro? ¡La voluntad del débil es esperar que lo ataquen! Pero los ponies somos fuertes, y ya es hora de admitir que esta tierra fue puesta aquí para que, con nuestras habilidades, pudiéramos construir un gran porvenir, algo inalcanzable para espíritus tan mezquinos, como lo son los minotauros y los grifos. _

—¡Nuestra voluntad! ¡Nuestro porvenir! —decían los soldados junto con palabras de alabanza a la pegaso blanca.

Winter levanto su casco derecho y apunto al sol.

—_Equestria ¡Tus pequeños ponies ya están aquí, para quedarse!_

Cuando la última palabra fue pronunciada, solo en ese momento, Winter Snow bajo la cabeza hacia sus oyentes. Más soldados habían llegado al lugar, pero ella ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia, ya que estaba sumergida en un estado de teatralidad, digno del más fervoroso de los oradores. Sus afirmaciones, provocaron peleas y discusiones debajo de ella, pero el resultado final, fue el dominio pony sobre todas las tiendas y mercancías ajenas. Winter Snow bajo, para que atendieran sus heridas, junto a sus sargentos, estos últimos estaban muy confundidos. El capitán Cross se acerco a ellos y escucho las cortas versiones de sus camaradas heridos sobre lo que ocurrio, pero hizo oídos sordos a ellas, ya que, a pesar de no sentir simpatía por la pegaso blanca, si lo hacía por las palabras que expuso, ya que las compartía y pensaba desde hace ya muchos años. Por esto último, es que ascendió a Winter Snow a cabo dándole su propio escuadrón de soldados a quienes darle órdenes.

Los ponies tomaron Mireimuss para ellos y todas las noticias que salían de la ciudad hacia las princesas, tenían las palabras de Winter escritas por el capitán Iron Cross, quién, a su vez, mandaba cartas a sus colegas capitanes para que estos, plantaran en sus tropas el sentimiento de lucha por lo que es suyo, o mejor dicho "nuestro" para así elevar su existencia a la unidad de un pueblo.

"_Tomamos la ciudad, y las princesas declararon la guerra a los minotauros y grifos. A las pocas semanas, yo ya era sargento y participe en la primera gran ofensiva en los campos minotauros. Como teniente, organice parte del gran asalto a la ciudad Borianlound de los grifos, ciudad que posteriormente sería rebautizada como Canterlot. Fui herida en múltiples ocasiones, pero mi sentido de misión nunca me dejo desfallecer, seguí adelante, luchando, haciéndome cada vez más fuerte y mejor con la espada. Hasta que, las princesas en persona me nombraron capitana, y cuando, logre echar a los grifos al otro lado del océano, fui honrada con el cargo de Generalísima del ejército de Equestria. Fueron casi cuatro tortuosos años de lucha, pero lo había conseguido, dejando atrás muchas cosas y acaparando el suficiente poder como para fundar mi milicia personal. La Guardia Secreta."_

* * *

Cuando Winter Snow concluyo de relatar su historia, ya tenía puesto tanto su armadura, como su túnica encapuchada. Y lo más importante de todo, es que estaba completamente limpia y lista para marchar, pero, su receptora tenía un par de cosas que decirle antes de dejarla ir. Fírima se acercó a ella y la abofeteo de tal manera, que incluso Galvorn en la planta inferior pudo escuchar el sonido de la mejilla de Winter siendo golpeada.

—Una mentira, seis años de guerra por una puta mentira tuya —le dijo la pony terrestre, y Winter Snow, en lugar de devolverle el bofetón o decirle algo, permaneció quieta y en silencio—. Si esto no tuviera mil años de antigüedad, te aseguro que ni siquiera podría verte la cara.

—Para mí, no han sido mil años. —de los ojos de Winter brotaron tímidas lagrimas que recorrieron sus mejillas—. Para mí, el infierno que desate, solo tiene un par de días de haber concluido. Y hasta donde sé, a pesar de no haber estado ahí, Aradia continúo mi legado. Aun así, aun queda por confirmar si mi obra fue un sin sentido por completo.

—No puedo entenderte, aun cuando Galvorn me explico las cosas terribles que te pasaron de potrilla, nada puede justificar tu maldad ¡No puedo verte como un pony!. —Fírima se alejó un par de metros, para apoyar su cabeza contra la pared.

—¿Cómo sabe Galvorn de mi pasado? —pregunto la pegaso expectante.

—Leyó tu estúpido libro, y hablo con tu sombra. Eso último no se lo entendí.

Antes, es decir, hace una semana… Winter Snow se alegraba por cada lector al que llegaba, sin embargo ahora era tenía una sensación diferente. El libro de Winter Snow se podía dividir en tres contenidos que apuntaban a una dirección en común. Primero estaban las vivencias de la pegaso, muchas de ellas usadas como ejemplos para así justificar muchas de sus afirmaciones, o sea, conocimientos empíricos. Luego estaban las ideas y teorías, principalmente sobre la voluntad, la fuerza y la debilidad del espíritu. Y por último las mentiras ¡Si, así es. Winter Snow no creía realmente muchas de las cosas que había escrito! Las principales mentiras tenían que ver con Equestria. La pegaso estaba consciente, de que los ponies no darían su vida por una tierra que no sintieran como propia, necesitaba ensalzar y adornar lo que Equestria era para los ponies, para que así, su fanatismo fuese el impulso demoledor, que terminaría por otorgar la victoria a los equinos en el campo de batalla... ¡Y vaya que tuvo extraordinarios resultados!

Oh, Winter Snow, lo planeaste muy bien... ¿Qué se puede creer de ti, y que no? Ahora que su misión carecía de fe ciega, el futuro que quería formar ya no tenía sentido y por lo tanto, las mentiras que dijo ya no eran justificables. Ahora, solo existía la magnitud de lo que ella había hecho, y eso era lo único que tenía por verdadero e incuestionable.

—Eres un monstruo.

—Lo sé, yo elegí convertirme en un monstruo —afirmo Winter, captando la mirada sorprendida de Fírima—. Voluntad de sacrificio, eso era en lo que pensaba todo el tiempo. Un futuro, donde pelear y fortalecer el espíritu mediante terribles experiencias, para así derrotar cualquier mal mayor, nunca fue una tarea sencilla, a pesar de tener el poder de mover el mundo a mi voluntad. Sacrifique muchas cosas de mi misma, para lograr ese mañana, e incluso sacrifique cosas que ni siquiera me pertenecían, como los padres, hijos y hermanos de a quienes podía alcanzar con mi influencia. A veces, llegue a pensar que era dueña de sus vidas... como la madre que da a luz y ve en su hijo una propiedad a la cual someter a conceptos y valores.

—¡¿Y quién rayos eres tú, para hacer tal cosa?! —cuestiono la pony terrestre, aumentando su ira.

—Yo soy… —Winter Snow llevo su casco derecho a su pecho, con una mirada melancólica. O si, cada vez que pensaba en lo que se autodenominaba ser, caía en cuenta de las peores experiencias de su vida. Y era extraño, no extraño para ella, pero si para cualquiera que saboreara la ignorancia del sufrimiento e intentara comprenderla. Soledad, hambre, golpes, impotencia, dolor por sueños felices rotos y odio hacia sí misma… todo eso era ella, y aun así con el mundo como su adversario intento ser mucho más, hasta la última gota que se pudiese exprimir de esas palabras. Y justamente por lo que fue, es y seguirá siendo—. Una pony excepcional.

Fírima arqueo una ceja con escepticismo.

—Eso es vanidad.

—No es vanidad querer que se me reconozca por lo que soy. Puedo equivocarme sobre mi valor, y aun así otros iguales a mí, pueden reconocer que caigo en un error. Pero, solo basta con ver los hechos. —Winter Snow miro el suelo fijamente, pensando con detenimiento, y luego sonrió para sí misma—. Aunque te cueste trabajo creerlo, yo era tímida, todos pasaban sobre mí y gozaba de una dulce inocencia. Si me hubieras visto así de frágil e ingenua ¿Hubieras podido imaginar, que terminaría por tener el futuro de tres reinos, en la superficie de mi casco?

Fírima guardo silencio, no sabiendo que responder.

—Por eso soy una pony excepcional. Y, a pesar de que siento mucho dolor por todo lo que hice, no puedo restarle valor a la magnitud que representan mis horribles acciones. Aunque fui responsable de una gran masacre, cuyo fin ahora está en duda, nadie más hubiera podido hacerlo mejor que yo; eso esta más allá del bien y del mal. Mis designios tocaron a miles de millones teniendo resultados trascendentes, marcando la huella de mi existencia en este mundo de una manera que solo los seres excepcionales pueden aspirar.

La pony terrestre apretó sus dientes frunciendo el ceño.

—Tu solo eres una pegaso loca. Dices que te sientes terrible por los muertos que causaste y luego sueltas un montón de basura de tu boca, alegando que eres especial por las razones de las que te lamentas y deseas morir ¿Que clase de lógica retorcida estas usando para decir tales porquerías? —replico Fírima—. ¿De qué rayos te servía tratar de exterminar a los minotauros y grifos?

—¿Exterminar? —pregunto Winter extrañada—. Yo no intente exterminarlos, sin ellos, la única forma de conseguir mis fines, era haciendo la guerra entre los ponies. Y eso, contrastaba con el patriotismo que defendía.

—En las clases de historia, siempre nos dijeron que la generalísima Winter Snow de Equestria, intento exterminar a todos los pueblos no pony. Y engaño a las princesas para hacerlo.

Winter relincho, dando un pisotón.

—Eso es mentira.

—O quizá tu eres la que está mintiendo, después de todo le mentías a las princesas, diciendo que usabas al ejercito de Equestria por razones nobles.

—Ya poco me queda, para seguir viviendo ¿Para qué mentirte? ¿Qué se supone que gano haciéndolo? Ya me odias por lo que te dije, si he de articular una mentira, créeme que lo haría a manera de quedar bien a los ojos de los demás.

Fírima se vio atrapada, por la lógica de la pegaso blanca. Nada de lo que Winter había dicho, tenía intención de dejarla como algún tipo de víctima o héroe, de hecho, cualquier pony con mente sana que la escuchara, acabaría detestándola tanto como Fírima lo estaba haciendo. Pero, si Winter Snow estaba siendo sincera, entonces ¿Por qué se enseña en las escuelas, que ella intento exterminar a todos los pueblos no pony dentro del continente? ¿Cuál era el objetivo de eso?, la pony terrestre no lo entendía y el asunto quedo dando vueltas en su cabeza. Decidió no decir nada más, para luego salir en compañía de Winter Snow a la planta baja del árbol.

* * *

Galvorn estaba con Bastet y la abeja gigante en la biblioteca, sin embargo, estas dos últimas hablaban entre sí, dejando al corcel como único entretenimiento los libros. Sapphire Sky dio permiso a su invitado, de leer cualquiera de los títulos de su colección, alegrándose de que alguien más pudiese disfrutar de sus tesoros de papel y tinta. La mayoría de los libreros tenían magia como tema principal en sus estantes, pero aun así, Galvorn pudo hacerse con algunos títulos de libros de historia, que trataban sobre la generalísima Winter Snow. Uno de esos libros profesaba en letras doradas el título "Winter Snow, ejemplo de maldad", Galvorn leyó las primeras diez páginas y lo dejo, ya que el autor era muy poco objetivo en lo que decía. Decidió en cambio, leer el libro "Tres razas, un ejército, ¡Una generalísima!", ejemplar bastante viejo pero en buenas condiciones, que relataba cada una de las batallas en las que Winter Snow participo, ya sea como soldado basándose en memorias de viejos combatientes, o al mando de una gran numero de ponies, basándose en los informes que fueron almacenados en Canterlot durante muchos años.

El corcel se vio sumergido en la lectura, fascinado por mucho de lo que ahí lograba encontrar. La figura de Winter Snow le resultaba cada vez más interesante, las hazañas de la pegaso y sus palabras, realmente habían movido el mundo en su momento. Galvorn nunca, en todo el tiempo que había estado cerca de la pegaso, llego a profundizar el hecho de que estaba junto a una pony que representaba una fuerza histórica.

"_La invencibilidad de la generalísima Winter Snow, siempre es tema de colación entre cronistas, catedráticos e historiadores, los cuales, siempre llegan a la conclusión de que era solo un mito alimentado por el ministerio de propaganda. Según los pocos ejemplares de los libros médicos aun legibles de esos años tan lejanos, es posible afirmar que: desde su alistamiento hasta su desaparición, Winter Snow fue herida de gravedad en batalla, aproximadamente treinta veces; siete de ellas siendo necesario enviarla a un hospital lejos del frente de batalla. Siendo la emboscaba protagonizada por el capitán Kampf, la más conocida de todas. ¿Es este dato, prueba de que esta joven yegua fue mucho más débil, de cómo la describen los viejos textos?, recordemos un poco el libro "Llamas de Voluntad" y lo sabremos. En palabras de Winter Snow, la fuerza es: Recibir todo tipo de golpes, y, mientras aun quede un último aliento que dar, levantarse y seguir avanzando. _

_La generalísima fue herida de gravedad aproximadamente treinta veces, sin embargo siempre regreso al campo de batalla con la cabeza en alto; esto último no lo digo yo, lo dicen sus soldados, que nos regalaron a todos nosotros, ponies del futuro presente, sus memorias antes de partir a las praderas eternas. _

_Quiero hacer un pequeño hincapié, antes de plantear una importante interrogante mis lectores. Winter Snow fue una militar joven, muy joven, cuyos capitanes duplicaban (y a veces triplicaban) su edad cuando ella se convirtió en generalísima. Esa pegaso, que hoy causa reacciones muy diversas en los distintos círculos intelectuales, manejo el destino de Equestria, a una edad inaudita. Imaginemos por un momento, que cada decisión que tomamos a lo largo del día, afecta a miles de millones, y entre esos miles de millones hay padres, madres, niños y niñas. Ya planteado este escenario, quiero que imaginemos tener veintitrés años. Demás está decir, que es aterrador pensar en ello ¿No es así?, pues, así debía sentirse la generalísima Winter Snow de Equestria, todos los días durante los dos años de su liderazgo. _

_Ahora, ya dichas estas palabras, quiero hacer esta pregunta a mis lectores: ¿La capacidad de volver a luchar, siendo más fácil descansar, y la capacidad de aguantar grandes responsabilidades a tan corta edad, no es prueba de la invencibilidad del espíritu guerrero de Winter Snow?" _

—Que buen ojo tienes Galvorn —le adulo Sapphire Sky, pero cuando el corcel cruzo su mirada con los de la abeja gigante, sintió repulsión y miro hacia otro lado casi instintivamente—. Escogiste un ejemplar muy raro de encontrar.

—¿En serio?

—Casi toda la lectura que hable bien de Winter Snow, está prohibida en Equestria. Bueno, no exactamente con esas palabras, usualmente la excusa que el ministerio de letras usa para sacar esa clase de libro de los estantes, es que incentiva el odio a otras especies.

—Pero este libro solo habla de las batallas en las que participo Winter y algunos rasgos destacables de ella —replico el semental, mirando la portada del libro, en el cual se podía apreciar la cutie mark de la pegaso blanca.

—Si habla bien de la generalísima Winter Snow, fomenta el odio a otras especies. No lo digo yo, ciertamente a mí no me importa, solo tengo algunos ejemplares de esos libros, porque el hecho de que los prohíban los hace deseables para mí. Si sus autores siguieran vivos, me pregunto qué dirían ahora de la pony a la que dedicaron tantas horas de investigación, viéndola en el estado en que esta actualmente.

—No logro entenderlo… Ella fue una máquina de matar durante muchos años ¿Por qué derrumbarse ahora?

—Winter Snow se sumergió en la necesidad de un mañana el cual poder alterar, como todo filósofo creador de valores y principios propios, lo hace. El ideal del hoy se convirtió en su peor enemigo, ya que este siempre intento imponer la destrucción en su cordura, sembrando la venenosa culpa que brotaba de sus terribles actos. Ahora, yo le quite el mañana, dejándole solo el hoy.

Cuando el comerciante escucho los pasos de su hermana y la pegaso, bajar por las escaleras, cerró el libro con premura y lo dejo en el estante de donde lo saco. En lugar de eso tomo un libro sobre minerales preciosos, para así no admitir que estuvo leyendo sobre Winter Snow todo el tiempo que estuvo esperándolas. Por alguna razón, pensar en decirlo le resultaba incómodo; pero la verdad no era de extrañar, ya que desde que Galvorn sabe la verdad (o mejor dicho acepto la verdad), le cuesta tratar con la pony alada, él pensaba: _¿Que tiene de raro adoptar ahora una actitud inquisitiva, con alguien así de fascinante?_.

Sapphire Sky se acercó a su felina subordinada, para finalizar la conversación que habían estado teniendo.

—Quiero verlo sin la máscara —le susurro Bastet a la abeja.

—Sí, yo también quiero verlo sin esa cosa en la cara. Dicen que le falta el parpado—respondió Sapphire y vio a sus invitadas llegar.

Fírima se acercó a su hermano, con aires malhumorados envolviendo su actitud.

—¿Está todo listo? —le pregunto ella.

—Sí —le respondió Galvorn, dejando el libro de minerales preciosos a un lado—. ¿Paso algo allá arriba?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Te ves igual de enojada que yo, cuando la loca alada me secuestro.

—Loca, sí. Definitivamente —murmuro Fírima, pero su hermano logro escucharla claramente.

Galvorn intento decir algo al respecto, pero fue interrumpido por la voz de Sapphire Sky a través de la abeja gigante.

—Cuando vayas a Equestria, pregúntale a la princesa Celestia la situación que está viviendo actualmente el reino. Estoy segura de que te llevaras una sorpresa —le dijo la bruja a Winter Snow.

—Lo iba a hacer de todas formas, no ocupes más de mi tiempo —le dijo la pegaso buscando algo con la mirada—. ¿Dónde demonios esta mi espada?

—Con los paraguas —le respondió Bastet.

—Con los paraguas, la mejor espada de Equestria esta con los malditos paraguas —refunfuño Winter caminando al cesto de paraguas—. Oye bruja… ¿Por qué tienes estas cosas, si puedes usar magia para cubrirte de la lluvia?

—Cierto —afirmo Sapphire—. Pero Bastet no, y su pelaje huele mal cuando se moja. Además ¿Crees que nadie más viene a visitarme?

—Como sea, olvídalo —dijo Winter, tratando de tomar su espada con su casco derecho, pero cuando intento guardarla en su funda esta se cayó al suelo.

—Oh, veo que necesitas otro encantamiento de manipulación —señalo la hechicera nocturna.

—¿Qué es encantamiento de manipulación? —pregunto Fírima.

Winter Snow, tras dejar su espada sobre la mesa de la biblioteca usando sus dientes, se dirigió a la pony terrestre.

—Con nuestros cascos, podemos manipular una cantidad limitada de objetos. Pero, solo con los encantamientos de manipulación, podemos utilizarlos como si fuesen una extensión más de nuestro cuerpo– Explico la pegaso –Cuando las tres razas se unieron en un solo gran reino, los unicornios crearon encantamientos de manipulación, para ponies terrestres y pegasos. Todas las espadas, lanzas, escudos y cuchillos, tienen encantamientos de manipulación en el ejercito de Equestria, pero hay que reestablecerlos cada cierto tiempo.

—Había que reestablecerlos cada cierto tiempo —la corrigió Sapphire Sky—. El encantamiento de manipulación fue perfeccionado hace ya muchos siglos. Ahora, la magia en los objetos dura todo lo que estos, tardan en deteriorarse hasta volverse obsoletos. O romperse, lo que suceda primero.

Winter Snow se llevó un casco a la frente, tratando de contener el enfado que estaba emergiendo desde su corazón. Oh si… le dolía mucho tener que depender de la magia de una unicornio tan despreciable para ella, como lo es Sapphire Sky.

—Maldición, me cortaría una oreja si de eso dependiera no tener que pedirte un favor.

—¿En serio? Porque eso sería genial… —dijo Sapphire entusiasmada—. Pero descuida, yo no haré el encantamiento, ya que no puedo hacerlo a través de esta criatura. Para ese menester tan insignificante tengo a Bastet.

—El encantamiento de manipulación de objetos es muy sencillo —comento la cat pony, acercándose a uno de los estantes, donde había un trozo de tiza que agarro con sus dientes, dibujando un pentagrama en el suelo, junto con otros símbolos ovalados. Luego, tomo la espada y la dejo sobre el pentagrama, para acto seguido decir unas palabras mágicas en alemán –_Von der Magie der meine Seele, daß diese Aufgabe ist eine Erweiterung von meinem Körper._

La espada de Winter Snow brillo de un intenso azul eléctrico, y, cuando la pegaso intento volverla a guardar en su funda, esta vez no se cayó al suelo.

—Es muy ególatra grabar tu nombre en la hoja de tu espada —comento Bastet.

—Lo dice quien trabaja para la encarnación de la egolatría misma —contraataco Winter, dándose medía vuelta hacia la puerta.

—Hija de pu…

—¡Bueno, bueno… espero que tengan un buen viaje! —exclamo Sapphire Sky interrumpiendo a su subordinada—. Pero antes de que se vayan, empaque unos libros de historia para la generalísima, así se pondrá al día de las cosas más importantes que pasaron en Equestria los últimos mil años.

—Puedes meterte los libros por donde te quepan —le dijo Winter Snow, mientras sus compañeros se ponían sus alforjas.

—Creo que deberías aceptarlos —sugirió Galvorn para al instante añadir—. Yo y Fírima no somos una enciclopedia andante y tampoco podemos parar en otra biblioteca, para que te pongas al día de todo lo que ha ocurrido durante tu ausencia.

—Cierto, pero yo no voy a cargar libros. Que lo haga ella —declaro Fírima.

Winter relincho resignada. De verdad, ¡en serio que de verdad! detestaba a Sapphire Sky.

—Bien, llevaremos los estúpidos libros.

Bastet metió un paquete de tres volúmenes de historia equestriana, en las alforjas de Winter Snow. El grupo de tres ponies cruzo el umbral de la puerta. Galvorn y Fírima decidieron despedirse de Bastet y Sapphire Sky, pero Winter Snow se mantuvo a unos metros de distancia evitando cualquier contacto visual, esperando a los hermanos.

—Gracias por tu hospitalidad —al corcel le costó pronunciar estas palabras, ya que todavía no podía olvidar la amenaza que le bruja le hizo, tras haberla abofeteado. Pero, siendo sincero consigo mismo, un par de malas palabras, era mejor que recibir maltrato físico.

—Sí, gracias por la comida —dijo Fírima.

—De nada, espero que nuestros caminos vuelvan a cruzarse —dijo la bruja.

—Yo no —dijo Bastet, sintiéndose observada por su ama, a través de la abeja.

—Oh, y Galvorn —le llamo la atención Sapphire—. Si consigues la armadura, tenme presente como posible compradora.

El comerciante arqueo una ceja, sintiendo que insultaban su inteligencia. Galvorn era un pony observador, pocas cosas eran las que pasaba por alto, menos en una situación tan peculiar como lo era viajar con una militar de hace mil años. Si se iba a ir para posiblemente no regresar, tenía que sacarse esas observaciones que había mantenido guardadas

—Con tus poderes pudiste haberla asesinado y quedarte con la armadura —dijo el corcel en un tono que hacía notar suspicacia—. Y tú y Winter por lo que sé, se odiaron mucho en el pasado. Me amenazaste para que la mantuviera viva, a pesar de que… ¿Qué hizo exactamente? ¿Prenderte fuego? No creo que algo así se olvide fácilmente.

Un silencio de ultratumba se formó entre los cuatro, Fírima estaba boquiabierta, al igual que Bastet, esperando alguna respuesta por parte de la hechicera nocturna. Sin embargo, lo único que escucharon fue una tenue risa.

—Eres gracioso Galvorn —señalo Sapphire—. Esperaste hasta el último minuto para decírmelo, pero bueno, no te culpo, sé que a veces puedo ser un poco intimidante. Tienes razón en todo lo que dijiste, pero, no deberías cuestionar mi comportamiento e intenciones, cuando puedo eliminarte con tal solo un soplido.

Fírma se posiciono entre la abeja gigante y su hermano, agarrando con sus dientes, el cuchillo que ocultaba entre sus ropajes.

—Si te atreves a tocarle un pelo…

—...nada, no pasara nada —interrumpió Bastet, y sus cascos adoptaron la forma de afiladas garras.

—Regresemos a la calma, dije que "puedo" eliminarlo, no que lo haría —explico Sapphire—. Además, ¿Es en serio necesario que les recuerde que no estoy ahí en estos momentos?

El aire se volvió denso y lo que había comenzado como una despedida amistosa, pasó a ser todo lo contrario. Galvorn y Fírima se alejaron lentamente, sin despegar la mirada de quienes habían sido sus anfitrionas. Winter Snow los estaba esperando tras unos árboles y no logro escuchar nada de lo que se había dicho entre los hermanos y aquellas yeguas que ella consideraba monstruosidades. Cuando la pegaso finalmente entablo contacto visual con sus compañeros, solo tenía una cosa que decir:

—¿Qué tan nauseabunda estuvo la despedida?

¡Oh, claro! Ella no necesitaba escuchar nada para suponer que las cosas terminarían mal.

* * *

**_Like si te gusta la historia a mi pagina de _Facebook_: Mond Dunkel MLP._**

_**"Quizá nadie haya sido suficientemente veraz acerca de lo que es la veracidad" Frase del filosofo alemán Friedrich Nietzsche.**_

_**"Von der Magie der meine Seele, daß diese Aufgabe ist eine Erweiterung von meinem Körper" traducido al español es: De la magia de mi alma que este objeto es una extensión de mi cuerpo.**_

_**Si gustan de los atormentados personajes que habitan este universo, los invito a todos ustedes querido**__**s lectores, a leer la historia de Sapphire Sky: **__**"Requiem Equestria: La ultima aprendiz de Luna" (Próximo capitulo pronto para quienes siguen el fic)**_

_**También no olviden pasarse por "Angel Of Music" de mi amigo y escritor Graf Kohlenklau, cuya historia se desarrolla en el mismo universo y cuyos personajes "Mefistófeles y Myrrina" son sus creaciones.**_

*****↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓**No olviden dejar su reviews con su opinión aquí abajo**↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓*****

_**Su apoyo hace posible que siga escribiendo**_


	19. Mensaje de Guerra

**.**

**Mensaje de Guerra**

_"¿Quieres ponerme a prueba? ¡Muy bien! Pues, prepárate para un golpe del pasado."_

El ruido de las espadas chocando entre sí, calienta el aire en el ardor del combate. Dos yeguas aladas de colores muy contrastantes entre sí, se baten a duelo, a las afueras del pueblo donde tienen su hogar. El sol esta por ocultarse en el horizonte, pero la pelea todavía no da signos de terminar pronto, el soplido del viento a través de los árboles, da una sensación refrescante y seca el sudor en el pelaje de las rivales. Un halcón vuela sobre ellas, de manera majestuosa buscando comida, pero el ruido de las espadas ahuyentó a todas las criaturas del lugar.

—Levántate —le ordeno Winter Snow, a una mal herida y adolescente Aradia tirada en el suelo.

—Me duele todo mamá, por favor, dejémoslo hasta aquí—le suplico, con su gladius tirada a tan solo un par de metros de ella.

—Tu verdadera madre sufrió mucho más que tú, y aun así ella levanto la cabeza hacia arriba e intento que su último suspiro valiera el tormento. El resultado de ese gran esfuerzo, ¡De esa gran muestra de fuerza de voluntad! Fuiste tú, Aradia. Así que, demuestra que valió la pena.

Winter Snow se acercó a su cansado contrincante y pateo la gladius tirada en el suelo, hacia ella.

—Vamos, recógela.

La pegaso negra miro la espada de una manera dudosa. Si la tomaba, entonces tendría que enfrentar a su mentora de nuevo, y eso resultaba muy doloroso, ya que estaban practicando con espadas de verdad. Pensando en este último detalle, es que no le encontró mucho sentido al asunto ¿Por qué practicar con espadas de verdad? ¿Qué tal si se lastimaban gravemente?, de esta inquietud es que tomo valor para preguntar:

—¿Por qué tenemos que practicar con gladius de verdad?

Winter arqueo una ceja, pero no le extraño en lo más mínimo la pregunta, al contrario, se alegró de tal interrogante.

—Puedes tener toda la habilidad del mundo, Aradia —comenzó a explicar la pegaso blanca—. Pero, si no tienes voluntad de hacer, eso no te servirá de nada cuando llegue el momento de la verdad. La intención de matar, es crucial cuando te enfrentas a alguien a muerte. Por eso, quiero que de verdad intentes matarme.

—Pe…pero, yo te quiero.

—Yo hago esto, porque te quiero también. Es precisamente por eso, que deseo que te hagas más fuerte —le dijo Winter esbozando una sonrisa que apenas duro unos segundos, antes de cambiar a un semblante gélido y patear a la adolecente pegaso varios metros hacia atrás—. Hazle frente a la amenaza, con valentía y hasta el último aliento.

Aradia comenzó a llorar hundiendo su rostro en el pasto, tratando de comprender, ¡Tratando de ver el cariño en el maltrato!, pero le resultaba muy difícil; por no decir imposible. Solo podía ver a esa pony alada, de hermoso pelaje blanco, a la que tanto admiraba. Esperaba transmitir con su mirada lo mal que se sentía hacer tal "ejercicio", y que en respuesta, guiada por el cariño, Winter la levantara del suelo y la abrazara; pidiéndole perdón.

—_Yo te quiero… _

* * *

El tren hace un estruendoso ruido al detenerse, despertando a Winter Snow. Frente a ella Galvorn leía un libro y Fírima ojeaba una gema usando un lente de aumento. A través de la ventana se ven a ponies esperando a que la enorme maquina habrá sus puertas, mientras que otros en los pasillos de esta esperan a salir. La elegancia interior del tren volvió a sorprender a Winter, quien recordaba los trenes como frías cajas de madera sin techo, donde se transportaban un gran número de ponies, amontonados unos sobre otros. El asiento le resulto tan cómodo para leer las enciclopedias que le regalo Sapphire Sky, que incluso pudo tomar una siesta sin que esta fuese su intensión.

—¡Canterlot Central! —grito un pony barbudo, mientras movía una campana de un lado a otro—. Todos los pasajeros cuyo este sea su destino, por favor hagan favor de mover rápido sus cascos.

—Nuestra parada —anuncio Galvorn cerrando el libro y guardándolo en sus alforjas.

Winter Snow se dio unos segundos de intimidad, para apreciar el paisaje urbano a través de la ventana por lo menos unos instantes antes de bajar del tren. No había duda de que estaban en Canterlot, pero ella no podía evitar comparar a la vieja ciudad capital con la que ahora veían sus ojos ¿Cuándo construyeron edificios tan altos? O una mejor pregunta ¿Por qué el estilo de los edificios era tan extraño?, cuando las cuatro razas se unieron en un solo reino, la arquitectura unicornio predomino por sobre la de los ponies de tierra, y ni hablar si quiera sobre la de los pegasos, que solo sabían construir sobre las nubes. Sin embargo, nada de lo que lograba apreciar ahí era edificación unicornio… más bien, era una extraña combinación entre los edificios de Arabia Sentada (O sea, casi todo construido de mármol blanco y oro), con un estilo ¿Grifo quizá? ¿Minotauro?, ciertamente la duda lograba avinagrar su actitud. Lo único de lo que parecía estar segura Winter Snow, es que no se sentía en Canterlot, a pesar de estar ahí.

_¿Seguirá existiendo todavía aquella tienda? ¿Estará todavía aquel bar en esa calle? ¿La tumba de él, seguirá ahí intacta en el cementerio?_

Ya saliendo del tren, Winter Snow respiro el aire de la nueva Canterlot, los dos hermanos se dedicaron a observar un mapa en la estación, dejando a la pegaso apartada de su platica, ya que esta no reconocía ninguna de las calles de la ciudad; por lo que Winter Snow se dedicó a ver un mural donde se podía apreciar a la princesa Celestia trayendo el día a toda Equestria. Ciertamente la belleza de la monarca del sol siempre trajo una sensación agradable a su pecho, ya que su figura era reconfortante desde cualquier punto de vista, pero esta vez apenas podía sentir ese sosiego ante la consternación que sufría. Odiaba no poder reconocer nada y detestaba el crecimiento de Canterlot en los últimos mil años, al provocar en ella una inseguridad no propia de su personalidad.

—Ese hotel es muy costoso —comento Galvorn a su hermana.

—No vine a Canterlot para dormir en una cama mugrienta —le contesto Fírima—. Además, tengo unos cuantos ahorros que puedo sacar del banco, podemos considerarlo una inversión, que recuperaremos cuando tengamos la armadura.

—Está bien, pero quiero que lleves cuenta de todo, para devolverte hasta el último Bit después ¿Entendido?

—Si no lo dices tú, lo digo yo.

—Bien, saca los ahorros y busca un buen lugar. Yo y Winter iremos donde Tuis, nos encontraremos allá.

Fírima observo a Winter Snow, amenazándola con la mirada. Tristemente, la pony terrestre había escogido a una contrincante demasiado desigual, en lo que a ojos asesinos se refiere. La yegua alada no se vio intimidada en lo más mínimo por Fírima, de hecho, esta la hizo sentir pequeña e indefensa en su presencia. Winter creía en el factor miedo como detalle a considerar para obtener la victoria, de ahí que muchas noches solitarias practico delante del espejo sus expresiones fáciles a mostrar frente a sus enemigos. Por esa razón las armaduras de la guardia secreta eran tan intimidantes en comparación con las armaduras de las otras fuerzas de Equestria. Mientras más temor se logra despertar en los corazones de tus adversarios, más sencillo es destrozar su autoestima y confianza.

—Si le llega a ocurrir algo malo a mi hermano, te responsabilizare —le advirtió Fírima, antes de depositar un beso en la mejilla de Galvorn y marchar de la estación.

—Eso resulto mejor de lo que esperaba. Pensé que se opondría —comento el semental, guardando el mapa.

—Ahora que estamos a solas. —Winter Snow trago saliva, recordando las penurias que vivió en el bosque de la rosa—. Quisiera pedirte, que olvides lo que te dije durante mis momentos de delirio.

El corcel miro Winter Snow, recreando aquel indigesto escenario en su mente. Ver a alguien con tanta fuerza de voluntad, arrastrarse de esa manera daba una sensación extraña, una constancia de que hasta los más poderosos pueden derrumbarse como cualquiera; cuando ven sus creencias aplastadas o en duda. Galvorn todavía recordaba la mirada de la yegua en ese momento, ¡Suplicante a más no poder! Mientras de sus labios escupía deseos funestos, imposibles de satisfacer, al menos para él.

"_Galvorn, te lo suplico. Mátame, por favor acaba con mi vida." _

—Fue un momento de extrema sensibilidad para mí, me avergüenza haberte pedido semejante bajeza.

"_Mis pocos principios, que no han sido aplastados, aún siguen vigentes. Y uno de ellos, es no morir por cascos propios. Así que, por favor, usa el tuyo y termina con mi terrible existencia."_

Entonces, el semental recordó un momento en que tanto él como su hermana se vieron alejados de Winter, pudiendo hablar sin que esta los escuchara. Fírima le había relatado cómo Winter Snow provoco una guerra de seis años por una sucia mentira, lo cual representaba un acto difícil de medir en vileza, por lo enormemente malvado que resultaba. Quizá Winter Snow si se merecía morir, incluso puede que no exista ser sobre la tierra, que merezca la muerte más que ella, y él se lo había negado e impidió que su hermana lo hiciese posible también. Necesitaba un poco de claridad respecto a ese asunto, ya que era muy desesperante jugar a ser juez y verdugo.

—¿En serio la guerra de seis años fue tu culpa? —le pregunto Galvorn, no obteniendo ninguna reacción facial por parte de la pegaso.

—Sí, vi mi oportunidad y la tome. Al parecer mi mentira nunca se conoció como tal, culpándome de extender la guerra, en lugar de clasificarme como su responsable. —Winter bajo la mirada, no en pena, sino solamente no quería ver al semental a los ojos, se sentía humillada por demasiadas cosas—. Tú y tu hermana son los únicos ponies que han escuchado la verdad, además de Aradia. Supongo que debes despreciarme igual que Fírima y la verdad no te culpo, ni tampoco me importa.

—La verdad es que no, eso fue hace mil años así que no tengo ningún sentimentalismo que me empuje hacia un odio a ti. —Galvorn comenzó a caminar con dirección a la salida de la estación de tren, donde poco a poco llegaban más ponies—. La verdad, me resulta fascinante poder saber más cosas sobre ti, y tenerte tan cerca, para poder comprobarlas. En cierto sentido, soy un privilegiado.

Winter Snow le siguió el paso muy de cerca. Aunque para sus adversarios, era difícil imaginarla atormentada por sus actos, creyéndola un ser monstruoso sin sentimientos, muchas noches paso lamentándose, pensando en ese instante que vivió en Mireimuss, recordando la decisión de mentir en lugar de decir la verdad ¡Decidiendo manipular el corazón de los ponies, en lugar de simplemente dejarlos ser!. Ese fue el momento en que se pudo haber evitado todo el infierno que se desato, y del que Winter Snow fue heraldo de la muerte; por esa razón representaba en sus pensamientos recurrentes un enorme yunque de especulaciones inciertas.

—_No lo entiendo _—pensó ella deteniendo al semental, para obligarlo a mirarlo a los ojos.

A veces, en sus horas de lectura dentro de su despacho, se imaginaba a sí misma frente a una multitud, gritándoles la verdad de lo que ocurrió, para acto seguido recibir su merecido odio. ¡Qué el odio fluya como agua de río! Winter Snow estaba conciencia de que se merecía el odio de todos quienes poseen sus ojos sobre ella, pero, ni en el más fantasioso de los escenarios, concibió que alguien no la despreciase por aquello. ¡Más aun, que le dijesen que ella resultaba fascinante!

—¿Esto es algún tipo de broma? ¿Por qué no me desprecias?

—Oye, creo que tienes ya suficientes cosas de las que sentir vergüenza por el resto de tu vida —le explico Galvorn rememorando algunas de las cosas que leyó en su libro de historia—. No creo que haga falta tener que hacerte las cosas más difíciles. Por mi parte, está olvidado tu deseo suicida, de hecho, no sé de qué estamos hablando ¿Tú sí?

Winter frunció el ceño. Parecía de mal gusto tomarse el asunto en un tono bromista, pero la verdad, era mucho más reconfortante que dejarse llevar por la desdicha del tema. Fue así que su semblante cambio a una pequeña sonrisa, manifestación de su pequeño alivio, que ya de por sí representaba la caricia de una pluma, en el océano de agujas en el que su cordura estaba atrapada.

—No, no tengo ni la menor idea de que es de lo que hablábamos —le dijo, caminando junto a Galvorn hacia la salida.

El día apenas estaba comenzando.

* * *

La pony alada vio con perplejidad las largas y anchas calles de la ciudad, algunas llenas de vitrinas, aparadores de ropa, tiendas con enormes letreros y ponies caminando de aquí para allá, en todas direcciones. La nueva civilización pony se revelaba a los ojos de Winter Snow, como una sociedad donde todos parecen contentos, todos tienen prisa y el comercio está a la orden del día en cada esquina. Cuando Galvorn y la pegaso estaban a punto de cruzar una calle, este la detuvo de improviso de manera brusca, sobresaltándola. Ella, creyendo que su compañero había hecho aquel acto con mala intensión, rápidamente decidió increparle.

—¿Qué rayos te pasa?

—Espera a que cambie de color —le respondió él, apuntando a una caja rectangular donde se veía la silueta de un pony brillando en un encendido color rojo, mientras que debajo de él había otra silueta de un pony en un apagado color verde. Frente a Winter Snow pasaron un sin número de carrozas a todas prisa, entendiendo así que de no haber sido por el corcel, estas la habrían atropellado.

—¿Qué es eso? —le pregunto ella refiriéndose a la caja rectangular.

—Es un semáforo, ayuda a controlar el tránsito en las calles, para que así no sucedan accidentes ¿No había algo así en tu época?

—Bueno, en algunas intersecciones habían ponies para controlar el tránsito, pero solo en los barrios de los nobles y la burguesía, ya que eran los únicos con carruajes que presumir.

Cuando la luz cambio de color todos los ponies comenzaron a moverse y los carruajes se detuvieron, esperando por su luz verde. Al otro lado de la calle, Winter Snow vio más tiendas, la mayoría de ropa, exhibiendo sus vestidos y trajes en inertes formas de ponies sin cara, de color blanco. Parecía que eran estatuas concebidas por la retorcida mente de un artista que no podía ver rostros, y la pegaso blanca se quedó con esa idea, hasta que Galvorn le aclaro que se llamaban maniquíes, y que de hecho, aunque no se notara con toda esa ropa encima, no estaban hechos de piedra, sino de madera pulida pintada de blanco.

Winter Snow se vio intimidada por la variedad de cosas nuevas que veía, todo era tan diferente en la actual Canterlot, que tratando de asimilarlo todo, termino mareada, haciendo que tanto ella como Galvorn apresuraran el paso hacía su destino.

* * *

Lejos del centro de Canterlot el paisaje cambiaba bastante, volviéndose un poco menos sofisticado y con ponies de apariencia menos agraciada y pretenciosa. Incluso, Winter Snow pudo reconocer algunas edificaciones unicornio hechas de piedra labrada de su época, en las nuevas calles que transitaba con el semental. Galvorn, siendo el guía, llevo a la pegaso a una calle llamada "Flimpestopic" y se detuvieron frente a un edificio que parecía un enorme barril de sidra inclinado, con una puerta y dos ventanas. Winter Snow levanto la cabeza para poder leer un letrero de madera que colgaba sobre la puerta, el cual decía "La Taberna de Tuis", y en letras más pequeñas debajo también decía: "No somos una posada".

—Intenta actuar normal —le pidió Galvorn tocando la superficie de la puerta con su casco derecho—. No creo que nadie imagine quien eres en realidad, pero si actúas demasiado extraño tendremos que mentir mucho más, de lo que ya mentiremos. También procura no lastimar a nadie, sobre todo a Tuis.

—Descuida, de hecho, estaba pensando en que yo podría ser muda, para que tú hables por mí —sugirió Winter con un semblante confiado.

_¡Oh, claro! Ella no necesitaba ser una pony parlanchina después de todo, bien pensado Winter Snow, muy ingenioso de tu parte. _

—Perfecto, serás una amiga muda, que viene desde muy lejos a encontrar trabajo en Canterlot. Lo de la armadura, lo explicaremos diciendo que en tu viejo poblado pertenecías a la guardia del lugar, y por eso luce tan diferente.

—No tengo problemas con eso.

—Bien, entonces entremos.

Entonces Galvorn abrió la puerta de la taberna y un ambiente embriagador y agradable, invadió los sentidos de Winter Snow, junto con el murmullo de conversaciones mundanas. Pero, cuando creyó que todo estaba bien, y que podría actuar con relativa normalidad frente a otros ponies, un ruido ensordecedor llego a los oídos de la pegaso, alterando sus nervios como el rugido de un dragón. Fue casi instintivo su estado de alerta, desenfundando su espada y amenazando a todos los ponies ahí presentes de la manera más escandalosa y llamativa posible.

—¿Qué es eso? ¡¿Qué bestia tienen aquí?! —exigió saber buscando con la mirada la fuente de aquel estruendoso sonido. Pero cuando lo hallo no dio crédito a lo que veía, pero Galvorn si, y este apenas podía tolerar la ignorancia de la pony alada y su exagerada reacción.

_¡Oh Winter, eres tan estúpida! _

—Es solo una licuadora —le susurró el corcel al oído, tratando de que bajara su espada y se calmara—. Winter, nos están mirando raro, por favor tranquilízate y no empeores la situación atacando a estos ponies ¿está bien?

—¿Qué es una licuadora? —le pregunto la pegaso en voz baja.

—¿Galvorn? ¿Eres tu compadre? —alzo la voz un pony terrestre detrás de la barra de clientes, se trataba de un corcel pelaje color rojo, melena naranja y ojos celestes; vestía un camisa blanca, chaleco negro y corbata de moño roja, en su mentón resaltaba una pequeña barba, mientras que en sus flancos se podía apreciar la cutie mark de una botella de licor—. ¡Sí! Eres tu pequeño sabandija.

—Vaya, pero si no has cambiado nada Tuis —le señalo Galvorn reconociéndolo, para acto seguido chocar los cascos con su amigo—. Por cierto, eso de "pequeño" sobraba.

El tabernero se carcajeo dejando la licuadora aun lado.

—Soy yo quien debería hacerte reproches. Dos años, ¿Y ni siquiera una carta? Me ofendes amigo, sabes que yo nunca doy con tu paradero.

—Lo sé, pero han sido tiempos locos. Aun así, ansiaba poder visitarte.

—Oye ¿Y qué fue todo ese show? ¿Esa yegua es conocida tuya?

Galvorn giro su cabeza hacia Winter Snow, quien se encontraba quieta sin decir nada. Desafortunadamente, su mutismo ya no sería creíble, tras la muy idiota pegaso hablar frente a todos, aunque ese "todos" fuesen solo tres ponies. El corcel tenía que pensar algo rápido, alguna explicación que justificara tales palabras y proceder. Entonces recordó un afiche que leyó en el tren el cual tenía impreso una invitación al gran teatro de los mil lamentos, para ver una obra muy famosa en la ciudad.

—Eso fue una muestra de la próxima gran obra de teatro que protagonizara mi… —Galvon se quedó callado, al percatarse de la necesidad de también inventar un nombre nuevo para Winter, y lo único que se le venía a la mente, era la pequeña merienda que se compró en el tren—. Mi amiga Cocoa Cookie… ¡Ella es una actriz muy aclamada en los barrios altos!

—¡¿Una actriz aclamada dices?! —exclamo Tuis sorprendido, para luego inclinar la cabeza de su amigo con premura para hablarle en voz baja—. ¿Por qué no me avisaste antes, que traerías una actriz a mi taberna? No he limpiado el baño de damas desde el fin de semana ¿Qué crees que dirá ella de mi local en la alta sociedad?

El comerciante viajero sonrió victorioso ante el éxito de su mentira.

—Tranquilo, en su vida personal ella es una puerca, no le importada en lo más mínimo.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Completamente Tuis, tu solo sírvele algo de beber y quedara contenta.

Winter Snow se acercó a ambos sementales, por el secretismo que parecían mantener entre ambos, respecto a ella

—...bueno, como dijo mí estimado… Galvorn—los interrumpió la pegaso, acentuando con desprecio el nombre del corcel al final—. Mi nombre es Cocoa Cookie, mucho gusto.

Tuis aparto a Galvorn de manera brusca, para acto seguido saltar sobre su barra de servir tragos, e inclinarse frente a Cocoa Cookie (Winter Snow) para besar su casco. El semental rojo nunca en su vida había escuchado el nombre de la yegua, mucho menos recordaba alguna obra donde ella tuviese protagonismo, pero, al no ser un gran conocedor del mundo del espectáculo, simplemente se dejó llevar por las palabras de Galvorn.

—Tuis Alcachofa para servirle, pero llámeme solo Tuis; todos lo hacen. Es un placer conocerla señorita Cookie, bienvenida a mi humilde taberna.

—Sí, el placer es mío, gracias —dijo Winter, alejando su casco con repulsión.

—Bueno, siéntense por favor —les pidió Tuis, pasando al otro lado de la barra—. Seguramente querrán beber algo. Tratándose de un viejo amigo los gastos corren por cuenta de la casa, así que… ¿Qué les sirvo?

—Para mí un tarro de sidra estaría bien —respondió Galvorn.

Winter Snow se halló pensativa observando la variedad de licores que se encontraban en fila frente a ella, mientras que, en sus posaderas, sentía el dolor de soportar un resorte sobresaliente en la superficie de su asiento. Ella no sabía que pedir porque raramente solía beber, pero, había una bebida alcohólica que logro ingerir bastante cuando la herían gravemente en el campo de batalla, ya que la ayudaba a aguantar el hilo y la aguja sobre su piel. Era difícil, por no decir imposible, de que aun existiera en el tiempo en el que estaba, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo. Después de todo, siempre podía decir que era una bebida de su tierra natal, por lo que no sería raro que no la tuviera.

—¿Tienes Garin?

—¿Garin? ¿El agua ardiente Garin?

—Precisamente.

—Vaya Galvorn, tu amiga sí que tiene gustos peculiares. Ya ni siquiera recuerdo la última vez que me pidieron esa agua ardiente.

—¿Qué es lo que tiene de especial? —le pregunto el comerciante.

—Es la bebida alcohólica más antigua de toda Equestria. Su nombre sigue intacto desde su aparición en la vieja Mireimuss, solo los militares viejos que saben muchas cosas, piden Garin para beber. Además,

—...¿La tienes sí o no? —le pregunto Cocoa Cookie (Winter Snow) interrumpiéndolo.

—Sí, si… perdón, le traeré una botella enseguida. Solo, aguarde unos minutos mientras voy al sótano.

El corcel tabernero dio unos pasos y abrió una trampilla en el suelo, para acto seguido bajar por unas rechinantes escaleras, dejando a sus invitados. Al quedarse solos, Galvorn miro a la yegua molesto, y esta al notarlo simplemente aguardo en silencio a qué le dijera lo que le tenía que decir, ya que sabía, o al menos tenía una idea muy clara, de lo que le reprocharía en esta ocasión.

—Eres una idiota ¿Cómo es posible que arruinaras todo en menos de cinco minutos después de atravesar la puerta?, se supone que tú eras una gran estratega, una pony inteligente.

—Tal vez si me hubieras advertido sobre las temibles licuadoras, hubiera actuado de otra manera —objeto Cocoa Cookie (Winter Snow) –¿Por qué esa cosa es tan ruidosa? ¿Para qué sirve?

—Triturar comida, y en este caso, hacer cócteles. Pero olvida eso ¿Por qué tuviste qué pedir esa bebida tan extraña?

—Bueno, Garin es delicioso. Y es lo único que realmente bebo que contenga alcohol. Todo lo demás me repugna.

—Me interesa un cien hectáreas de arena, que te repugne. Debiste pedir lo mismo que yo.

—¡Oh, lo siento mucho! De verdad lo lamento —dijo Cocoa Cookie (Winter Snow) en un tono sarcástico—. Porque, en serio, es tan fácil asimilar que todo tu mundo desapareció, que de hecho me causa hasta risa, de lo fácil que es.

—No te hagas la víctima, hace mucho tiempo que perdiste ese derecho.

Al escuchar al tabernero subir las escaleras ambos guardaron silencio.

—Sí, todavía tengo unas cuantas botellas de viejo Garin guardadas —anuncio el corcel rojo, poniendo una polvorienta botella sobre la barra. En ella se podía apreciar una etiqueta descolorida por el tiempo, pero donde aún se podía ver el logo del agua ardiente, el cual era un pegaso blanco de larga melena castaña, invitando a que beber Garin.

Tuis saco un enorme vaso de cristal de una de las vitrinas, donde mostraba sus distintas botellas de licores, para así servir en ella el agua ardiente a la pony alada. Esta tomo el primer trago de manera apresurada, dejando el vaso medio lleno en un par de segundos, para sorpresa de ambos sementales.

—Wow… quizá esa cosa no es tan fuerte como dicen —murmuro Tuis, mientras servida un jarro de sidra a su amigo.

* * *

¿Qué es ese llamado, cuya voz nos acaricia como una amante las noches frías de vertiginosa visión? ¡Oh, amarga melancolía que nace con sonrisa mordaz!, ¿Es acaso mi debilidad tu placer? El mundo se vuelve borroso y mis seres queridos se derriten como espejismos de oasis en el desierto. ¡Cuánto calor! ¡Ardor insoportable que vuelve la boca mantequilla y el equilibrio una mera esperanza! No, no es embrujo, aunque se le podría llamar así, mucho menos un sueño, ¡Ya quisieran algunos que lo fuera! pero es solo embriaguez.

Winter Snow se hallaba sumergida en la calentura más corrosiva de voluntad, que haya experimentado en años. Garin hizo de ella una pony muy sincera, al mismo tiempo que un mar de anécdotas que parecían no parar.

—¿Sabes que es la peor parte de lo que ocurrió Galvorn? —le pregunto Winter llenando su vaso con la segunda botella de agua ardiente, que había pedido—. Muchos muertos, de aquí hasta el horizonte, eso no lo niego ¡Pero por las nalgas de Celestia, que era divertido!

El corcel se hallaba más lúcido que Winter, así que decidió seguirle el juego, solo porque le parecía interesante. Para explicar los balbuceos y vociferaciones aparentemente incoherentes de la yegua, Galvorn argumento frente a quien preguntara, que de hecho estaba interpretando a la generalísima Winter Snow para una obra de teatro. Esta mentira, resultaba aún más creíble, cuando Winter exclamaba algo adoptando una pose teatral y sacudiendo su casco con fuerza, como si estuviera frente a una gran multitud.

—La guerra podía ser muchas cosas ¡Pero era un excelente estimulante de la vida! Al menos, para espíritus fuertes y guerrilleros, que querían dejar plasmada su pasión por luchar y la aventura, en los cuerpos de sus enemigos. Viviendo al límite, tanto, que tu corazón parece que se saldría de tu pecho en cualquier momento. Yo era la mejor cuando se trataba de aguantar golpes, iba en primera línea y golpeaba mi cuerpo contra los minotauros, en un feroz y sangriento asalto.

—Cuéntenos más de sus batallas generalísima —bromeo Tuis, mientras le servía un poco más de Garin.

—Cuando la princesa Celestia, me encargo la misión de echar a esos felinos emplumados de todas las tierras que aun controlaban yo me pregunte ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo haré? ¿Hacía donde los empujo que no hallen más salida que la retirada absoluta?, entonces, me golpee a mí misma por mi estupidez y me dije… ¡Al océano por supuesto! Había que empujar a esos bastardos hasta las costas, ¡Y así lo hice!

—Hey, generalísima —le llamo la atención una tosca voz, perteneciente a un robusto pony que bebía en el fondo de la taberna, cuyo pelaje era color celeste y su melena de tonalidad cobalto—. ¿Es cierto que usted se comía los coños de sus prisioneras?

—¡Instinto, mi estimado desconocido! —exclamo Winter, llevándose un casco al pecho, de manera casi ceremoniosa—. ¿Tiene idea de lo que es soportar climas helados, que se te congelan los mocos, para luego resistir climas calurosos, donde tu boca se vuelve un desierto? No, claro que no. Oh, y las lluvias eran las peores, poco y nada podían hacer los pegasos en esas tierras que parecían ignorar nuestra voluntad. Luego de aguantar toda esa mierda, solo quieres estar en la cama junto a una presencia agradable, en la que hallar algo de cobijo. Y claro, ¿Por qué no un poco de placer? Los grifos tienen plumas tan suaves como la seda y las minotauro pueden soportar todo tipo de rudeza de alcoba; además de tener ubres enormes sobre las que dormir.

Todos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, incluso los nuevos ponies que habían llegado a la Taberna y solo escucharon la mitad de lo que Winter Snow dijo en todo el tiempo que estuvo hablando. No obstante, la yegua toco un tema que a Galvorn le interesaban bastante, y esto hizo que agudizara el oído a las palabras de la pegaso.

—Pero claro, esa perra de Sapphire Sky retraso mis planes, la muy asquerosa tenía aterrorizado a toda Equestria. Y la moral de un pueblo, es clave para la victoria. Ya que sin la masa detrás, contenta y obediente, las grandes obras no serían posibles.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué es lo que hizo? —le pregunto Galvorn de manera abrupta, captando la atención de la pegaso.

—La condesa Sapphire Sky, la gran y prodigio aprendiz de la princesa Luna —comenzó a relatar Winter, cambiando su semblante a uno más sombrío—. Pocas son las palabras, que puedan describir a esa unicornio nocturna. Paso meses recolectando cadáveres, para necrófilos propósitos bajo las narices de todos los que la rodeaban. Cuando se le asigno su propia provincia, de donde organizaría a la población trabajadora, en la extracción de hierro, cometió una gran serie de atrocidades. Secuestraba a potros pequeños, haciéndoles cosas horribles, en un deseo latente por dominar magias oscuras. Torturo y experimento con ponies, creándoles deformidades en sus cuerpos, de las cuales fueron imposibles remediar aun con todo el ministerio de magia trabajando en eso.

Llegados hasta este punto todos estaban pendientes de las palabras de Winter Snow, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Simplemente les resultaba terrorífico, aunque el engaño que se creyeron, les decía que todo era parte de una obra de teatro. Si todo era actuación, la pony alada realmente sabía actuar muy bien, ya que parecía como si lo dijese muy en serio.

—Yo la investigue por petición de la princesa Celestia, la seguí a todos sitios y la vigile día y noche, pero aun así, no imagine que hallaría semejante carnaval de los horrores, cuando finalmente la atrape con los cascos en la masa. Nunca logre sacarle una confesión, y posiblemente se guardó muchas otras cosas terribles, de las cuales no me llegue a enterar o simplemente no habían indicios de su existencia. Fue un escándalo, y al final…

—¿Qué le hiciste?

Winter Snow sonrió con malicia, soltando una pequeña risita. Entonces, se dignó a responder sin paños calientes.

—Queme viva a la maldita.

La puerta de la taberna se abrió de manera repentina, captando las miradas de todos aquellos que tenían sus ojos clavados sobre la aparente actriz.

—¿Qué les pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? —les pregunto Fírima, sintiéndose intimidada por todas esas miradas sobre ella, pero los sementales no tardaron mucho en girar su cabeza hacia otro lado, avergonzados de provocar tan incómoda situación.

—¿Serán mis ojos que me engañan, o es la adorable Fírima la que atraviesa mi puerta? —infirió Tuis.

—¡Mi ángel de la muerte —exclamo Winter Snow girando sobre su asiento para encarar a la pony terrestre—. ¿Acaso es el murmullo de los moribundos el que escucho? ¡Pues, mi alma te repudia! Porque mi espíritu todavía tiene fuerzas, todavía tiene un último aliento que dar…

Fírima dirigió su mirada inquisitiva a su hermano, en busca de respuestas. Esta era la segunda vez que la pegaso la llamaba ángel de la muerte, por lo que podía inferir que sus deseos suicidas y falta de cordura, habían regresado. Pero, tal suposición se quedó solo en eso, cuando a sus fauces olfativas llego el olor del corrosivo alcohol.

—Genial, ahora esta borracha. Lo que faltaba.

Galvorn salto de su asiento para abrazar a su hermana, en un conmovedor acto familiar. Pero, en realidad solo quería ponerla al tanto de la nueva identidad de Winter Snow (Cocoa Cookie) y de lo que dijo para que nadie se extrañe de sus palabras. Todo esto dicho con disimulo, para no generar ningún tipo de sospecha. Al separarse del abrazo Fírima asintió con la cabeza limitándose a decir:

—Ingenioso y lamentable a la vez.

—Ven Fírima, deja que te sirva una jarra de sidra —le ofreció Tuis—. Tienes que escuchar la cantidad de cosas estrafalarias, que esta pony habla.

—Te aceptare esa sidra, pero Galvorn, Cocoa y yo no nos quedaremos mucho tiempo —le dijo pony terrestre, sentándose junto a una borracha Winter Snow.

—No debiste dejar que esto pasara, eres un inconsecuente —regaño Fírima a su hermano en voz baja.

—No vi venir que se embriagaría, ella es después de todo una genio de su época —replico Galvorn.

—¿Qué no lo viste venir? ¿Eres idiota Galvorn? La maldita psicópata está pasando por lo que es quizá el momento más difícil a nivel emocional de su vida… ¿Y tú no lo viste venir?

—¡Esta bien, supongo que debí verlo venir! ¿Ya estas contenta? Tú tienes razón, yo estoy mal, fin de la conversación.

—¿Cuántas jarras de sidra bebiste ya? —le pregunto Fírima en una actitud perspicaz.

El corcel balbuceo, pero la exigente yegua lo obligo a hablar claro, con la expresión más severa que se podría llegar a apreciar, en el rostro de una hermana mayor.

—Ocho…

—¡¿Ocho?! —casi grito Fírima, llamando la atención de Tuis—. Sabes que cuando bebes mucho te pones imbécil.

—No me di cuenta, ella es muy interesante de escuchar —se excusó Galvorn, apuntando su casco derecho a una casi dormida Winter Snow—. ¿Alguna vez has visto una ópera? Ella mueve sus cascos y su cabeza, como esos cantantes, con una teatralidad simplemente cautivadora… De verdad te obliga a que la veas y la escuches al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué están hablando con tanto secretismo ahí? —pregunto Tuis a los dos hermanos, extendiendo una jarra de sidra sobre la barra.

—¡Nada, nada importante! —se apresuró a decir Fírima aceptando con desasosiego la jarra de sidra.

No más fue cosa de que estuvieran esos tres juntos, para que surgiera la chispa de la plática y las risas; dejando que Winter Snow siguiera relatando historias al resto de los clientes que ahí jugaban naipes o simplemente bebían. Tuis contó a sus viejos amigos de que estaba comprometido con una pony llamada Strawberry, y que pronto sería padre de una hermosa potrilla llamada Seasong; demás está decir la gran emoción que transmitía en sus palabras. Por otro lado, tanto a Galvorn como a Fírima no les faltaban cosas que contar, al ser tanto ella como él, sus propios jefes en el oficio de comerciante viajero. La atmósfera entre ellos era de una profunda amistad digna de envidiar, al menos, para ojos que no saben ver más allá de los gestos.

Cuando la noche comenzó a llegar, traída por la princesa Luna, los dos hermanos coincidieron en que era hora de marchar y se despidieron de su amigo de una manera, que casi podía a entender que eran familia.

—Y recuerda, la dirección del hotel y habitación las deje en esa servilleta– Le dijo Fírima –No sé cuentos días estaremos en Canterlot, pero sería genial que nos visitaras mientras estamos por aquí.

Galvorn cargo a la durmiente generalísima de Equestria sobre su lomo, no tardando en notar lo pesada que era, sin embargo, esto lo atribuía a su armadura y extremidad hecha de hierro.

—Te recibiremos tan bien como tú a nosotros– Afirmo el corcel color almendra.

—Lo… intentare —les dijo Tuis esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, mientras abría la puerta para que su amigo, pudiera atravesar el umbral sin problemas, con la "actriz" sobre su lomo.

Para los hermanos, el último "adiós" afuera de la taberna tuvo un sabor un poco amargo, no por discusión o disputa alguna, sino, porque Tuis había adquirido un semblante difícil de descifrar los últimos instantes que habían pasado con él. Tristemente, se tuvieron que quedar con la incertidumbre, ya que no podían entretenerlo más tiempo de lo necesario, al tener aun clientes a quienes atender.

* * *

Fírima había pagado dos semanas en un hotel bastante popular por la cantidad de turistas que suelen llegar a él, desde ciudades u otros reinos vecinos. El gran edificio tenía un aspecto bastante sobrio por decir lo menos, ya que carecía por completo de adornos en su fachada y utilizaba muy bien el espacio permitiendo que hubiera más habitaciones. Esto lo hacía ver como una edificación relativamente moderna en comparación con sus semejantes; esto era un detalle bastante particular, teniendo en cuenta que Canterlot es considerada por muchos como una ciudad museo. De camino a la habitación los dos comerciantes eran objeto de miradas despectivas, producto de sus humildes ropajes, pero, más que nada, de miradas curiosas por la pony alada roncando sobre el lomo de Galvorn, dejando un rastro de gotas de saliva detrás.

_¡Oh, como caen los poderosos presas del vicio! _

La habitación tenía sus paredes tapizadas y el suelo alfombrado, contra una de las paredes se encontraban dos camas separadas, de dos plazas y con almohadones blancos. Frente a los lechos había un armario donde reposaban tanto algunos libros de lectura popular, como un equipo de música bastante impresionante, mientras que, por otro lado, estaba la puerta del baño entreabierta quizá por el servicio de limpieza. La cocina estaba a simple vista, sin puertas ni paredes, solo con una barra donde manipular alimentos, que la separaba del resto de la habitación. También había una enorme maceta con flores plantadas donde se podía apreciar el balcón, el cual tenía una vista estupefaciente al imponente palacio de Canterlot.

El corcel arrojo el durmiente y pesado cuerpo de Winter Snow sobre una de las camas, sintiendo el gran alivio de ya no tener que soportar tal calvario sobre su lomo.

—¿No crees que deberíamos despertarla? Ya sabes, para que vaya a hablar con la princesa Celestia y todo esto acabe de una vez por todas —sugirió Fírima.

—Yo no voy a despertarla, podría ponerse violenta.

—Supongo que tienes razón… hasta donde sé, ella podría darnos una paliza, como a esa manticora en el bosque. Intentemos algo, en lo que nosotros no tengamos que tener contacto directo con ella.

—¿Qué propones? —le pregunto Galvorn curioso—. ¿Quieres que vaya por la escoba?

—No, aunque podríamos intentar la escoba si encender el equipo de música que tenemos no funciona.

—Bien, vamos con DJ PON3.

Galvorn se acercó al equipo de música y girando una pequeña rueda sintonizo la estación que deseaba, aunque el bajo volumen apenas hacía a la música escucharse en la habitación.

—Bien —le dijo Fírima—. Sube el volumen a mi señal.

La pony terrestre se apresuró hacia el balcón, lista para taclear a la pegaso si en un arranque de enojo, decidiese atacar a su hermano. Fírima probablemente se hubiera puesto en el lugar de Galvorn, pero lo cierto es que tenía pleno conocimiento de las limitaciones físicas de su hermano. Y él, difícilmente podría taclear a Winter Snow con la suficiente fuerza para empujarla contra la pared.

—¡Ahora hermano!

Galvorn asintió con la cabeza y subió el volumen del equipo a niveles estrepitosos, dejando al cuarto merced de una vibración rítmica y rompe tímpanos. El malestar de Winter Snow primero se manifestó como espasmos y luego, como quejidos solo audibles por el fino oído del semental. La yegua alada llevo sus cascos delanteros a sus oídos, pero era inútil, el sonido se colaba a través de sus cascos como el parasito más ignominioso que la naturaleza pudiese concebir; incluso intento usar las almohadas sin tener éxito. Cuando ya todo intento se volvió inútil, es que estallo en un grito feroz moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro de manera desesperada.

—¡¿Qué es ese horrible ruido?! —exigió saber Winter, dirigiéndose hacia Galvorn de manera amenazante—. ¡¿Qué, en el nombre de Celestia, es ese espantoso sonido?! ¡¿De dónde viene?!

El corcel sonrió nervioso, bajando el volumen del equipo de música con premura.

—Es dubstep y… viene de una estación de música electrónica —le contesto él—. Es bastante popular…

—¿Estación de música electrónica? ¿Qué rayos es eso? ¿Te refieres a esa caja de colores destellantes? —pregunto Winter, apuntando hacia el equipo de música.

—Eso solo es un medio, la estación transmite su señal lejos de aquí.

Nuestra pegaso no entendió ni una palabra, se llevó un casco a la frente sintiendo esperados dolores de cabeza, tras dejarse llevar por el agua ardiente. Sentía que los ojos le ardían, y muy desagradablemente al cambiar la dirección de su vista sus sentidos se alteraban como si hubiera dado vueltas por horas, hasta marearse. Pero la peor de las consecuencias de su debilidad, es sin lugar a dudas, el sabor que se manifestaba en su boca como un fétido aliento. Winter Snow se sentía asquerosa consigo misma, más aun que esas veces en que se estuvo metiendo a alcantarillados.

—Diosas… si esta es la música que le gusta a los ponies ahora, no quiero ni imaginar cómo será el trasfondo de la sociedad actual.

—Vamos, no exageres —le dijo Fírima, abandonando sus intenciones de taclear a la pegaso—. A mí me gusta.

Winter Snow bufo, haciendo un gesto de fastidio con su casco derecho.

—La música es expresión de voluntad… ¿Qué voluntad crees que transmite esta bazofia que llaman Dubstep?, incluso con la poca lucidez que me estoy gastando en estos momentos, puedo percibir con claridad, lo nauseabunda que es esta nueva música. Solo es sonido, y un ritmo ¡Diosas, que mediocridad! ¿Dónde está lo excepcional? ¿Dónde está esa energía por hacer algo grande, más allá de lo mortal? Oh, yo te lo diré… ¡No esta!. Ni siquiera puedo considerarlo algún tipo de arte extraño, porque el arte es la búsqueda de la belleza, y la belleza aquí brilla por su ausencia.

—¿Y qué es según tú la buena música? —le pregunto Fírima, en un tono burlón —.Oh, adivinare… ópera.

La actitud de la pony terrestre le daba a Winter Snow la impresión de que tal respuesta era errónea por algún motivo, aunque ella sabía, que la opera era lo correcto. Sin mostrar atisbo de duda y haciendo uso de las pocas facultades aun al alcance de su razonamiento, se expresó con propiedad:

—La ópera es un arte total, en el que confluye la música, el canto, la poesía, las artes visuales ¡Y a veces hasta la danza!. En cada obra es una muestra de voluntad pony, expresada en belleza, para alcanzar algo superior a ellos. Y esto hace de cada función, algo extraordinario por ley divina, monopolizando la vista, el oído, la imaginación y la sensibilidad del alma ¡Explotando las pasiones que ahí se hallan expectantes a lo grandioso!. Y eso es arte de verdad, una aspiración a lo elevado.

Fírima bostezo, solo con la intensión de fastidiar a la pegaso blanca.

—De verdad odio cuando hablas de esa manera… ¿Te gusta hacerlo, no es así?

Winter se llevó uno de sus cascos de regreso a su frente, al sentir el dolor de cabeza acentuarse de manera considerable. Pero aun así, sonrió orgullosa diciendo:

—Sí, me gusta bastante.

—¿Iras a hablar con la princesa Celestia? ¿Pedirás una audiencia?– Pregunto Galvorn a Winter, interponiéndose entre ella y su hermana, para evitar cualquier tipo de roce conflictivo entre ambas.

—Yo no iré ahora a hablar con ella, mucho menos pediré una audiencia… —le respondió Winter Snow—. Quiero hablar con ella pronto, pero primero necesito terminar esas pesadas enciclopedias que me dio esa bruja. Cuando tenga claro lo que se dice de mí en los libros de historia, además de informarme de otras cosas importantes, me voy a escabullir dentro del palacio, burlando a la guardia nocturna, para llegar a los aposentos de su majestad y pedirle explicaciones con ya conocimiento de base.

—Entrar de esa manera al palacio es un delito grave —objeto Fírima.

—Bueno, según tengo entendido, ya me ven como una de las más grandes criminales de guerra, en toda la historia ¿Crees que esto, aumentara de manera significativa mis antecedentes?

Fírima guardo silencio, frustrada por no poder pensar en algo ingenioso y mordaz que decir. En la comerciante todavía quedaban rastros de un desprecio latente hacia Winter Snow, ya que en su memoria aún seguía presenta la conversación que mantuvo con ella, en la biblioteca del bosque de la rosa.

—Pero antes… —dijo la pegaso levantando su casco—. Necesito dos litros de agua, cuatro tazas de café cargado y algunos dulces.

—¿Por qué? —le pregunto Galvorn extrañado de tal petición.

—¿En serio tengo que decirlo?

El semblante de Winter Snow cambio a uno avergonzado ¡Sí que dolía reconocer las cosas!, pero aun así, tratando de mantener la poca dignidad que le quedaba, se aclaró la voz y se dispuso a contestar de una manera solemne, adquiriendo postura y tono de voz, dignos de la aristocracia.

—Para quitarme esta borrachera.

—Oh no —murmuro Fírima—. Yo no voy a dormir con ella, podría vomitarme en la noche.

—Espera un momento ¿Quieres que duerma con él? —pregunto Winter Snow de manera insólita—. ¡¿Estás loca?!

—La loca eres tú, maldita genocida desgraciada.

—¡Ya te dije que yo no intente exterminar a ningún pueblo! —le grito la pegaso aproximándose hostilmente hacia la pony terrestre, pero Galvorn le bloqueo el paso de inmediato.

—Te conseguiré lo que me pides, y dormiré en el sofá —intento llegar a una resolución el semental—. A mí no me importa.

Fírima, compadeciéndose de su hermano le ofreció compartir cama con él, como cuando eran potrillos. Este acepto encantado, mientras que Winter Snow se dedicó a observar el palacio desde el balcón, para así evitar entablar contacto visual con Fírima. El aire estaba frío y el soplido del viento movía ligeramente su melena, de forma agradable. La princesa Celestia no envejecía, por lo que era quizá, junto con su hermana, el único elemento que no ha cambiado en lo más mínimo en los últimos mil años, al menos superficialmente hablando.

Winter intentaba pensar en el futuro como antes lo hacía, es decir, para eso ella vivía, luchaba, mataba y sufría. Pero ahora, el futuro parecía tan incierto, tan misterioso y aterrador, que deseaba poder apoyarse en alguien por primera vez en años de valerse por su cuenta. Primero pensó en Aradia, pero era una mera distracción aunque la quisiera mucho, porque en realidad ella quería a su mentor, al unicornio que la educo en las corrientes de pensamiento y la rescato.

—_Ojala pudieras decirme que hacer en estos momentos, Mond. _

* * *

Los siguientes días Winter Snow los dedico a leer las pesadas enciclopedias de historia equestre, llevándose más de una sorpresa. Prácticamente a ella la culpaban de un sin número de cosas ridículas, como jugar tenis con las cabezas de los grifos… ¡¿Y qué rayos era el tenis?! Ella nunca escucho hablar del tenis en su vida, pero ahora era otra cosa que añadir a la lista de cosas que desconocía. Sin embargo, las acusaciones más graves, tenían relación con sus campos de trabajo, donde enviaba a sus prisioneros a que fueran esclavos al servicio de Equestria. Habían cambiado el nombre de "campos de trabajo" por "campos de exterminio", cosa que no tenía ningún sentido, ya que eliminar esa fuerza trabajadora apropósito, era estúpido, por no decir terriblemente ineficiente si lo que se quería era levantar una gran civilización.

Cada cosa era peor que la anterior, como que se mordía a sí misma cuando enfurecía o que se masturbaba con los cuernos de los minotauros ¡Mentiras, mentiras y más mentiras!, aunque recordó tener una soldado que gustaba de hacer aquella última afirmación; ciertamente la guardia secreta estaba llena de ponies muy extrañas.

—¿No puedes dormir?

Winter Snow giro su cabeza hacia atrás, mirando en la penumbra de la noche a Galvorn, observándola. Él se acercó al balcón, que era el sitio donde Winter leía con ayuda de la luz de la luna, para acto seguido apoyar sus extremidades delanteras sobre al barandal, para así apreciar en una actitud relajada la silueta nocturna del palacio. La pegaso lo ignoro los primeros cinco minutos, cuestionándose si prestarle atención o no, ya que podría retrasarla en su lectura.

—No debo dormir, no todavía —le respondió finalmente ella.

—¿Qué te ha parecido la historia de Equestria hasta ahora?

—Sobre mi… ¡Una falacia total!, pero, sobre todo lo demás—. Winter se llevó un casco a la garganta, con inseguridad—. Bastante sorprendida.

Galvorn la miro unos segundos esperando que se explique.

—Casi mil años de una paz ininterrumpida. De comercio con reinos que antes eran enemigos y de una asimilación cultural, que no creí posible. Yo me guie confiando en que habría una gran amenaza que enfrentar algún día, pero, veo esta paz tan constante, este crecimiento de la población y las ciudades, que me hace creer que quizá, la paz eterna entre todos, no sea algo imposible.

—Lo dice la caudillo de la guerra —dijo Galvorn en un tono bromista.

—Un día, dibuje un sueño en mi corazón, el cual era… destruir las debilidades para erradicar los males que se avecinen. Creí que ese era el sabor de la felicidad autentica, pero creo, que retorcí la felicidad, hasta convertirla en algo que no era.

—La felicidad son solo instantes. El sufrimiento es lo que logra dejarte una huella más grande en tu vida, es más profundo y complejo. Para serte sincero, no te imagino dando brinquitos de alegría. Los seres profundos sufren profundamente con las heridas más pequeñas.

Winter Snow bufo, mostrándose casi irónica consigo misma.

—Casi toda mi filosofía gira entorno a encontrar la belleza, el consuelo, el lado bueno, etc… En todo lo negativo. Sufrimiento, dolor, tristeza, odio, tu solo tienes que decir lo que se te ocurra y yo tendré algo ingenioso que decir al respecto; me prepare para poder hacerlo —El tono de voz de la pegaso era desdichado, pero no daba muestras faciales de querer entregarse a un esperado llanto—. Ahora lo entiendo mucho mejor que antes. Cuando alguien débil desea lidiar con sus penas, se entrega a algún vicio que lo haga olvidar. Pero yo me negué a olvidar.

Las palabras de la sombra de Winter Snow resonaron en la mente de Galvorn:

_"Mis ideas, se comenzaron a apoderar de mi conciencia esa noche. Muy, muy en el fondo, sabía que si estaba creando una doctrina y una manera de ver la vida, era para poder aguantar el seguir respirando. Con la idea, de que las desgracias y malas experiencias daban fortaleza a quien las viviera, halle el consuelo que necesitaba, tras esos grandes pesares que viví."_

—A veces también he odiado tanto la realidad, que me entran deseos de cambiarlo todo —confeso Galvorn—. Probablemente, todos quienes queramos cambiarla, seamos débiles después de todo, al no poder soportarla.

—Tampoco hay fuerza en la resignación. Si algo todavía tengo por cierto, es que la vida es una lucha diaria, y que nuestra voluntad define la huella que dejamos sobre esta tierra. Cuando el mundo lo acepte, nacerá una nueva cultura superior.

—Lo que llamas "cultura superior", se basa en la espiritualización y profundización de la crueldad. Los ponies son mejores que eso, no tienen porque convertirse en animales salvajes para superar los retos que les ponga la vida —opino Galvorn, y recibió una mirada despectiva por parte de la pegaso; pero él hablaba con uso de conocimiento—. Leí tu libro.

—Negar la naturaleza del mundo, es un camino que no nos llevara a ninguna parte. Tenemos que entenderla, comprenderla, asimilarla y solo entonces, podremos cambiar el proceso del mundo. Pero eso requiere una entrega total de la vida, la máxima voluntad de sacrificio.

—Para que un mundo desaparezca, no hace falta más que tiempo. Mira a tu alrededor, y veras que tengo razón.

Winter resoplo, cambiando de pagina en la enciclopedia.

—Si, mi mundo puede que haya desaparecido. Pero la naturaleza sigue siendo la misma. Y mi filosofía no solo apunta a la voluntad trascendente, sino también al reconocimiento de la realidad, como algo a combatir. Con toda la crueldad que haga falta, porque esta no conoce la piedad, mucho menos la compasión ya que es indiferente a los frutos de nuestra debilidad —Tras haber dicho la ultima silaba, la pegaso hizo una extendida pausa, sumiéndose en la culpa. Recordaba haberle dicho palabras semejantes a Aradia en una ocasión, y se impresiono de sí misma, al haberlas dicho casi con la misma convicción que tenía antes de que su misión en la tierra estuviera en duda.

—Tu crueldad, esa voluptuosa fuerza arrolladora, no solo ha ido en contra de los que te han rodeado Winter. También, ha ido contra ti misma. Eres miserable, tu misma lo has dicho —Dijo Galvorn y callo unos segundos, observando como la pony alada reflexionaba, hasta que, en su mente surgió una interrogante—. ¿Seguirás con la idea de hallar una manera de morir que sea digna de ti?

—Si —le respondió secamente Winter Snow, mirando hacia las siluetas negras de los edificios.

—¿Tan pocas ganas te quedan de seguir luchando por vivir?

—¿De qué sirve? —le cuestiono ella mirándolo con enfado—. Todo termino, ya no hay un futuro al que pueda servirle. A veces pienso que desde el principio, la desdicha estuvo marcada en mi destino como elemento definitorio de mi vida.

—A veces el destino pone obstáculos y murallas porque protege algo muy precioso que espera por nosotros.

Winter Snow sonrió, aunque no creía en la afirmación del corcel la frase le pareció bonita; a la vez que ingenua. La posibilidad de redimirse lo veía tan lejos como los tiempos en que solía reír y jugar. Esta nueva Equestria le era tan extraña, que difícilmente, podría entregarle la oportunidad de limpiar sus pecados. Winter Snow se imagino con los poderes que el cargo de generalísima le otorgaban y vio una esperanza en el pasado, que si bien era irrealizable en el presente, al menos le servía para demostrarle que ya no era la misma pony de antes. Siendo generalísima podría volver a mover el mundo a su voluntad, solo que esta vez de forma diferente, una forma que la haría sentir bien consigo misma.

—¿Crees que puedo hacer algo, siendo como soy?

—Han pasado cosas graves en Equestria, que aun no están en los libros de historia, pero lo estarán.

—¿Qué cosas?

Galvorn se sentó al lado de Winter Snow, a lo que esta se alejó unos centímetros, sin molestar en ningún sentido al corcel.

—¿Leíste sobre el destierro de la princesa Luna, no es así? La leyenda de Nightmare Moon.

Al escuchar ese nombre, Winter tuvo un escalofrío. Una voz resonó en su cabeza como rechinantes navajas sobre vidrio. La oscuridad de la princesa Luna había cobrado su primera víctima, mucho antes de lo que creen los cronistas. Gracias a las enciclopedias ahora podía darle nombre al monstruo que la derroto y la envió a otro tiempo. El recuerdo aun seguía fresco en su memoria, al igual que la sensación de morir.

* * *

La siniestra alicornio se movió de una forma tan abrumadora, que Winter apenas la percibió con los ojos. La guadaña impacto con la hoja de su espada con tanta fuerza, que la hizo retroceder casi un metro cerca del precipicio. La pegaso respondió como podía a las arremetidas de la guadaña, pero era demasiado difícil y con cada segundo que pasaba, tenía un nuevo corte en alguna parte de su cuerpo.

—¡Buen viaje Winter Snow! —exclamo la alicornio oscura, cortándole el cuello a la generalísima.

Esta cayó hacia atrás, y con sus últimas fuerzas movió su espada velozmente, cortando la mejilla de la princesa. Para luego ir a parar dentro de las aguas arcoíris, mientras se ahogaba en su propia sangre. Miraba a los vestigios oscuros de la princesa Luna, mientras su cuerpo era movido por la corriente hacia el interior del remolino. Y así, poco a poco comenzó a perder de vista estalactitas del techo, hasta que todo se volvió multicolor.

* * *

—Sí, lo leí —respondió ella sintiendo que la faltaba aire—. Nunca lo imagine.

—Bueno, teniendo eso como base, podre contarte sobre los elementos de la armonía.

—¿Lo mismos que derrotaron a Discord previo al primer gran gobierno de las hermanas nobles?

—Más o menos —le respondió Galvorn—. Es un poco complicado la verdad.

—Pues, me gustaría… que me lo contaras —le dijo la pegaso, ya inquieta por saber.

Galvorn se sonrojo, un momento, ¿Él se sonrojo? ¿Era eso posible tratándose de Winter Snow?, posiblemente si su hermana lo viera, le echaría la reprimenda de su vida, pero él no podía ver a la temible generalísima de los libros de historia, como lo hacia Fírima. De cerca y bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas, la gallarda pegaso podía adquirir fácilmente una apariencia más agraciada de lo normal. Sus orbes dorados tenían un encantador brillo, que transmitían la profundidad de su alma. Galvorn todavía seguía fascinado con la idea de tenerla tan cerca y poder hablarle, ¡A ella, de quien una vez tuvo un examen de potrillo!, pero, lo que estaba haciendo ahora no tenía nada que ver con entablar alguna conversación interesante, él estaba contemplando la belleza de Winter Snow, como la pony alada que es. Y, aunque, ella pudiera despertar en el corazón de los ponies y demás especies el odio más férreo, Galvorn no podía dejar de considerarla hermosa; o al menos, a partir de ahora lo haría.

—Me estas aburriendo, sino me vas a decir nada, entonces déjame leer en paz.

El corcel volvió en sí, sintiéndose un poco desorientado.

—Uh, oh, yo… —balbuceo incoherencias hasta que logro poner su razonamiento en su lugar—. Perdón, solo estaba pensando en algo.

Winter Snow volvió a mirarlo, a lo que este se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Has oído hablar sobre la princesa de la amistad?

* * *

Una semana después

Palacio de Canterlot.

La princesa Celestia tomaba el té, en el comedor real del palacio. Al lado de su taza de porcelana había en un plato con tema floral, donde una rebanada de pastel esperaba a ser degustado, mientras que, a unos cuantos centímetros más, reposaba una bandeja con panquesitos cubiertos de chocolate. ¡Justo lo que Celestia necesitaba para recuperar un poco de buen humor!, nada mejor que los placeres de palacio cuando cae la noche. Su aspecto agraciado era digno de alabanza, al igual que la manera tan elegante y delicada, en la que levitaba el borde de la taza de té, hacia sus labios. Pero, a este recreo le hacía falta un elemento idóneo para que roce la perfección, y eso era una melodía sofisticada.

Sin levantarse de su enorme asiento, la princesa apunto su magia a un viejo mueble, donde se encontraba una radio con muchos años a su servicio. El aparato era una obra de arte, estaba hecho de madera tallada y tenía adornos de oro. Celestia la encendió sintonizando la estación de música clásica, para entregarse a _"La Stravaganza"_ de Vivaldi. Sumida en el encanto natural de la música, es que Celestia fantaseo con escenarios colmados de belleza, arte, sonrisas y atardeceres.

Pero entonces, la música paro escuchándose estática en su lugar, inquietando a la monarca del sol. Raramente pasaba algo semejante, pero no le dio mayor importancia y simplemente espero a que su música regresara en cualquier momento. Ella especulo que quizá estaban teniendo algún problema técnico en la estación, pero sabía que los ponies de estación Canterlot eran muy eficientes y lo resolverían pronto. De repente la transmisión comenzó a dar señales de que la música volvería y eso alegro a la princesa, pero, no fue Vivaldi quien regreso para tranquilizar a Celestia.

"_Conte, Conte, nome benedetto, che di gioia accendi il nostro petto, ti saluta la giovinezza, che al tuo cuore più vicino sta._

—¡¿Qué significa esto?! —grito la princesa indignada—. ¿Quién, en el nombre de Equestria, se le ocurre transmitir algo relacionado con el Conde Mefistófeles? ¡Esto es un acto de sublevación!

"_Alla fiamma del tuo santo ardore si prepara qui d'Târgoviște il fiore: la palestra di sua grandezza nel tuo nome qui la stirpe avrà…"_

Las puertas del comedor se abren de golpe y un guardia real entra alarmado, para inclinarse frente a su gobernante.

—Su majestad, antes que nada me disculpo por mi manera tan abrupta de entrar, ya que mi último deseo es importunarla– Hablo de manera rápida el semental –Pero ha sucedido algo catastrófico en el edificio de radiodifusión Canterlot.

Un escalofrío recorrió el lomo de Celestia levantándose de su asintiendo adquiriendo una expresión autoritaria.

—Explícame ahora mismo.

—Terroristas nocturnos han entrado a la estación, y tomaron a los ponies en ella como rehenes.

Con cada palabra que el corcel decía, más malestar se manifestaba en el rostro de la princesa.

—Dicen estar equipados con explosivos y que si entramos, harán explotar el edificio con todo ser vivo dentro, incluyéndolos.

La música de la radio se detiene y una voz profunda y maléfica toma su lugar.

"_Mis queridisimos hermanos diurnos del Reino de Equestria. Lamento mucho interrumpir su tranquila vida, en esta hermosa noche que nuestra Princesa Luna nos ha otorgado, pero tengo que transmitir un mensaje muy especial para ustedes. En estos momentos, ustedes me están escuchando desde Târgoviste, al igual que el pueblo al que represento." _

—¡Imposible! ¡Ese maldito está en la radio! —exclamo la princesa iracunda, para sorpresa del guardia ahí presente—. No podemos dejar que los ponies de Canterlot lo escuchen, entraran en pánico.

Se oye el sonido de unos cascos galopar por el pasillo, y al instante aparece otro guardia real, este haciendo el saludo militar en lugar de inclinarse.

—Su majestad, tengo malas noticias para usted —anuncio el soldado—. Terroristas nocturnos se han apoderado del sistema de transmisión de emergencia.

—¡¿Qué?! —grito espantada Celestia—. ¿Cuántas ciudades cuentan con ese sistema?

El guardia real se sintió intimidado por la monarca del sol, pero aun así contesto con solemnidad:

—Todas las ciudades del reino, exceptuando a Appleloosa, donde todavía está siendo instalado.

Para colmo otro guardia real entra al comedor, este haciendo un saludo militar también.

—Princesa, los altavoces en las calles de Canterlot está transmitiendo el mensaje terrorista a toda la ciudad. Estamos también recibiendo informes de Manehattan, Fillydelphia, Yanhoover, Baltimare, Cloudsdale y los Pegasus, donde sus altavoces también están transmitiendo la misma señal.

—No… esto… no puede estar pasando…

"_Para los auditores quienes aún no me conocen, mi nombre es Mefistofeles, Supremo Conde de Târgoviste, protector del Nuevo Reino Changeling, General Honorífico del Imperio de las Cebras, libertador de los nocturnos oprimidos, Caballero Nocturno de Nightmare Moon, el Gran Arquitecto de Târgoviste, dios de los intelectuales del mundo, guardián de la naturaleza, el primogénito de la noche, hijo de la Sacerdotisa Magnolia y Comandante Supremo de la Guardia Fantasma." _

Celestia se apresuró hacia el balcón del comedor real, mirando las calles y como en ellas, los ponies estaban pendientes y consternados del mensaje que transmitían los altavoces que alguna vez fueron usados para poner música durante los festejos de la ciudad.

—Esto es terrible…

"_Represento a todos los nocturnos que a sus antepasados expulsaron de sus hogares hace mil años, después de rebelarse junto con Nightmare Moon, al estar cansados de años de abusos... Aunque su mierda de historiografía no cuente la verdad, no se preocupen. Aquí estoy yo, para hacerlo. Ustedes siempre nos han menospreciado siendo que éramos "hermanos", pero antes, la discriminación era mucho peor, odiando a los nocturnos solo por ser humildes y ser considerados improductivos... Esa época maldita en su Equestria, fue la peor para esos ponies que alababan la noche, sus antepasados hicieron que esos nocturnos se cansaran de contener todas esas humillaciones, y se levantaron en armas para exigir sus derechos, comandados por Nightmare Moon._

_Pero, la Revolución Nocturna fracaso, y después de que esa Gran Puta del Sol desterrara a nuestra Diosa Nightmare Moon con los Elementos de la Armonía, los asquerosos diurnos masacraron a quienes se habían unido a ella en represalia. Sus antepasados les arrebataron sus hogares, quedándose con sus posesiones, asesinaron a muchos inocentes que ni siquiera formaron parte del conflicto. Ejecutaron a los prisioneros, violaron a cientos de aquellas pobres nocturnas mancillándolas con su semilla diurna, sin excepción, podían ser potrillas, jóvenes y adultas ¡No importaba mientras tuvieran una vagina!... Y cuando les quitaron todo, su princesa expulsó sin ninguna misericordia a cientos de familias nocturnas que vagaron en territorios hostiles y desconocidos._

—Esta es una orden directa, y quiero que se cumpla de inmediato —comenzó a decir Celestia, mostrándose firme—. Quiero que la guardia tanto diurna como nocturna en cada ciudad de Equestria, destruya los altavoces en todas las calles que puedan.

—Pero su majestad, también está transmitiendo en las radios —objeto un soldado.

—¡Entonces destrúyanlas también! No quiero que ese desgraciado continúe amedrentando a mis ponies con sus palabras venenosas.

—¡Como usted ordene su majestad! —dijeron los tres guardias al unísono, saliendo a todo galope para cumplir su cometido.

"_¡Pero sus estúpidos antepasados nunca jamás se hubieran imaginado que ese pueblo lograría sobrevivir ante todos esos retos que prometían una muerte segura, construyendo una civilización avanzada nocturna, de la que nosotros somos herederos!, así es, hoy hablo por los fantasmas que recuerdan el dolor, la tragedia y la desesperación. Hemos construido dos majestuosas ciudades góticas: Târgoviste y Mnajdra. Hemos crecido demográficamente en novecientos años, desarrollándonos intelectualmente en todos los ámbitos, hasta convertirnos en un pueblo prospero sin perder nuestros deseos de vengarnos por todo ese sufrimiento que sus antepasados causaron; cuya sangre corre por sus venas._

_Nosotros, los auténticos hijos de la noche, hemos estado durmiendo durante cientos de años, esperando el momento en que el mundo conozca nuestra civilización, pero finalmente nos hemos despertado gracias a la amable Portadora del Amor. Su Princesa Cadence tiene un pasado bastante oscuro que solamente pocos conocen. En su adolescencia lastimo sentimentalmente a un joven nocturno que estaba bastante enamorado de ella, ese nocturno, además, era también el maestro de artes oscuras de la linda potrilla bajo su custodia: la Princesa Twilight Sparkle. Cadence en ese entonces era despiadada, sin sentimientos y una completa ramera, atreviéndose romper el corazón de ese pretendiente anónimo, burlándose de su enfermedad y abriendo la Caja de Pandora en esa noche de la Gran Gala del Galope... ¡Ese tímido nocturno era yo!"_

En el bosque de la rosa Sapphire Sky rió a carcajadas al escuchar las últimas palabras del Conde Mefistófeles. La temible bruja se encontraba sentada muy cómodamente escuchando una radio que levitaba a su lado, mientras Bastet dormía sobre su regazo en su forma felina. La unicornio levito una copa de vino de la mesa frente a ella y la acerco a sus labios, tomando un sorbo de manera muy elegante.

—Esto, es el principio del fin, para la civilización de las mentes inferiores —dijo acariciando el lomo de su fiel Bastet para luego levantar su copa de manera jubilosa—. ¡Brindo, por un nuevo infierno aquí en la tierra!

_"La Princesa Cadence fue secuestrada por un ajuste de cuentas conmigo, pero una vez más, esa Gran Puta del Sol, en una conspiración con su antiguo amante: el Monsieur Valkane, me arrebataron a mi prisionera con una invasión a mi ciudad Târgoviste... Este atrevimiento de atacar nuestros sagrados territorios nocturnos no es un motivo por el cual mi profundo rencor hacia ustedes fuera en aumento, pero debo admitir que desearía que lo fuera. El motivo de mi furia tiene que ver con mi sucesor, ¡Quien no era más que un simple potrillo nocturno cuando ustedes, bestias, lo asesinaron! Ustedes finalmente consiguieron acabar con mi paciencia, y lamentaran mucho ser equestrianos; especialmente de esa asquerosa raza diurna, porque no tendré misericordia cuando lleguemos a Equestria."_

La radio en la habitación de la princesa Luna explota en mil pedazos, producto de la magia proveniente del cuerno de la deidad de la noche. La princesa apoyo sus extremidades delanteras sobre el barandal de su balcón, y convocando un hechizo eléctrico desde su cuerno, destruyo filas de altavoces alrededor del palacio.

—¡Inaceptable! —exclamo, presa de una profunda rabia—. ¡¿Cómo se atreve ese criminal de guerra a ponerse a él como una victima, cuando la única víctima aquí a sido mi sobrina?!

—La muerte de ese unicornio por hacer enfadar a su majestad de la noche, esta pronta —recito un encapuchado pony, apareciendo detrás de ella, de entre las sombras de su habitación.

La princesa Luna giro hacia él, no sorprendida ya que lo conocía y lo estaba esperando. Su recién llegado vestía una capa de color blanco, mientras que debajo de esta, se podía distinguir una armadura negra con una luna de plata sobresaliente en el pecho. Resultaba fácil identificar el color de su pelaje como un blanco fantasmal, pero, en lo que respectaba a su cabeza, como por ejemplo el color de su melena y ojos, resultaban un misterio gracias a una mascara de hierro.

—¿Y bien? ¿Encontraste algún indicio de que fuese ella? —le pregunto la princesa, en una actitud prepotente, no propio de ella.

—No su majestad. Aun no hallo nada que relacione a su antigua aprendiz, con los robos de cadáveres estos últimos siglos.

–Quizá sea una mera corazonada sin fundamento, pero, tener la duda si aún sigue viva o no, luego de todo este tiempo, simplemente me arrebata el sueño —confeso Luna, dibujándose un semblante triste en su rostro—. Sigue buscándola, ella era una gran hechicera, si existe la posibilidad de que haya adquirido la inmortalidad de alguna forma y aún siga con vida, quiero saberlo.

—Hasta el último aliento, intentare cumplir con mi cometido —le dijo el misterioso semental, de manera respetuosa mientras hacía una reverencia.

Luna recupero algo de su calma, y se dispuso a dar su siguiente orden.

—Quiero que salgas y destruyas todos los altavoces y radios que encuentres.

—Existo para hacer su voluntad, su majestad.

"_Escucharon muy bien, mis traidores hermanos diurnos que menosprecian a la raza nocturna... Haremos lo que nuestros fundadores nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de hacer, o sea, regresar a esos hermosos territorios para honrar a todos esos mártires de la Revolución Nocturna, que perecieron defendiendo su ideología de ser respetados y tomar ese derecho como señores legítimos de Equestria. L'Impero di Târgoviste no ha mermado después de aquella cobarde ofensiva en nuestra tierra, agrediéndonos en mi Castillo Poenari con docenas de brigadas de comandos de Equestria y los infames Mousquetaires de la Garde del Monsieur Valkane... En nuestras extensas fábricas de Heilbronn, considerada como la tierra prometida de la industria armamentística nocturna, se está forjando en metal su perdición. Los nocturnos trabajan incansablemente las veinticuatro horas del día para demostrarles el verdadero poder de la raza nocturna, aumentando en proporciones gigantescas el número de las nuevas armas que hoy, aquí en tierra de los exiliados, muestra su aterrador poder al mundo, poseyendo una capacidad para enfrentar al Reino de Equestria, ECLIPSE y el Imperio de Cristal al mismo tiempo. Târgoviste, se encuentra hoy apoyado por el Imperio Negro de las Cebras, y el Nuevo Reino Changeling. La increíble moral de los tres pueblos del Patto d'Acciaio es infinitamente superior a la del pueblo equestriano: el Patto d'Acciaio lucha con la hermosa certidumbre de la victoria."_

En Yanhoover, oculto en una taberna subterránea, cuya existencia pocos conocen, un unicornio de pelaje color salmón y melena de tonalidad oliva escuchaba con mucha atención la radio, sobre un escritorio lleno de mapas. Él vestía con orgullo una capa de pequeños diamantes, mientras que en su cabeza resaltaba con distinción un sombrero chambergo con plumas negras. A su lado levitaba una botella de licor, de la que bebía ocasionalmente mientas el comunicado de Mefistófeles transcurría, ladeando su asiento como si este fuese una mecedora. También movía su casco derecho inclinando repetidamente el mango dorado de su larga espada reposando en la funda de su cinturón.

—Vaya sorpresa que nos tenía este infeliz —dijo para sí mismo, sintiéndose un poco ebrio—. Mi _mademoiselle_ Celestia, debe estar muy irritada en estos momentos. Quizá debería ir a consolarla, pero luego de dejar a su suerte a esas seis yeguas durante el asalto, no sé si me recibirá bien... ¿Usted que opina _soldat_?

En una esquina yacía contra la pared el cuerpo sin vida de un soldado de la guardia real. Su expresión era de horror y en su carne descompuesta se podían ver a gordos gusanos alimentándose.

—Usted no es muy conversador...

La puerta del despacho se abre de golpe, revelando a dos docenas de soldados de Equestria, que comenzaron a rodear al unicornio color salmón quien escupió su licor al perder el equilibrio sobre su asiento. De entre los soldados resalta un pegaso de pelaje azul y melena color bronce.

—¡¿Qué significa esto?! —exclamo el ensombrerado pony, tirando su botella contra un viejo mueble cerca de él.

—Soy el teniente Hicks —se anuncio el pegaso abriéndose paso entre los soldados—. Y por orden de su majestad del día, usted, Mosieur Valkane, junto con todos los Mousquetaires de la Gardeescondidos en Yanhoover, quedan bajo arresto por el cargo de traición a las altas instancias de poder del reino de Equestria.

—¡_F__erme ta gueule, fils de pute! _—grito iracundo Valkane para acto seguido transformarse en miles de larvas que comenzaron a escapar por las grietas del suelo y la pared detrás de él.

—¡No dejen que escape! —ordeno el teniente—. ¡Si es necesario explotaremos todo este maldito lugar con dinamita!

_"El infame Reino de Equestria y sus aliados minotauros y grifos luchan porque no les queda otra alternativa. La Princesa Celestia puede ordenar una invasión de sus comandos a Târgoviste para devolvernos el mismo golpe que dimos en la Nightmare Night para secuestrar a la Portadora del Amor, pero no es más que una pueril ilusión si pretende con ello quebrantar la moral de la ciudad. Tal intensión significa no conocer, ni siquiera vagamente a nuestra raza nocturna y a nuestro temperamento, la costumbre de los ciudadanos en general y del espíritu de la juventud nocturna en particular, que ahora se encuentra entusiasmada de combatir contra las fuerzas que se interpongan en su camino; soñando con lanzarse a las trincheras con sus cuchillos corvos, bombardear ciudades a bordo de nuestros zeppelines o manejar Beutepanzers en territorio equestriano. Cuando caiga el Reino de Equestria, aunque eventualmente continúe su agonía en las naciones aliadas. Renacerá de aquellas sucias cenizas la Nueva República Lunar de Equestria, que tendrá una gigantesca obra en el planeta, estableciendo el Nuevo Orden Mundial, que gobernara con disciplina a todas las naciones, con una prosperidad nunca antes vista. Los pueblos llegan a ser grandes cuando osan, cuando se arriesgan, cuando sufren, no cuando, sentados a orilla del camino, viven una vida parasitaria y vil. Los protagonistas de la historia pueden reivindicar los derechos de ella; los simples espectadores, ¡Jamás!" _

En el centro de Canterlot, Galvorn llego a la habitación del hotel galopando a toda prisa, encontrándose con Fírima, quien estaba escuchando la radio muy asustada. Cuando ambos hermanos cruzaron miradas se unieron en un reconfortante abrazo, temiendo por la vida del otro. Parecía que la guerra tocaba las puertas de Equestria con alarmante fuerza, con deseos de dejar su sangrienta huella en los pacíficos ponies. La situación era más que preocupación, era de pánico absoluto y eso se podía ver ya en las calles; donde el caos ya estaba tomando sus primeras víctimas.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer hermanito? —pregunto la yegua derramando lagrimas—. ¿A dónde iremos si ahora todos los reinos amigos de Equestria, están siendo amenazados?

—No lo sé, pero, no dejare que nada malo te pase.

—Y yo siempre te protegeré.

El corcel busco con la mirada a cierta pony alada, casi sintiendo una crisis de pánico al no encontrarla. Afortunadamente, su hermana mayor estaba cerca para preguntarle:

—¿Dónde está Winter Snow?

De repente la puerta de la habitación se abre de golpe, revelando un grupo de fornidos corceles de traje negro y corbata. Tanto Fírima como Galvorn son acorralados y agredidos de manera brutal, sin que nadie acuda a su rescate.

"_Los cielos les darán una muerte tan espantosa, como la horrible esencia de su espíritu ¡Muerte traída por nuestros zeppelines y bombas incendiarías! Sus ciudades arderán en el fuego del averno, mientras que la Guardia Fantasma avanza por sus territorios, conquistándolo todo y empalando a aquellos que osen interponerse. Estos nocturnos, tienen la providencial misión de dejar en los vientres de sus yeguas la semilla de una raza superior, para así, dar paso a una nueva sociedad. Harán llegar a sus casas un terror inimaginable, mucho peor del que trajo la máxima exponente de la maldad diurna, la generalísima Winter Snow. _

_Para mis valientes legiones; así como todas las legiones del Pattod'Acciaio cuando desembarquen en el Reino de Equestria, les digo:_

_¡Soldados de la Guardia Fantasma, arrasen por la violencia el orgullo racial de las yeguas equestrianas!...¡Violad, destruid, matad! _

_Estaremos en Equestria. Las ciudades arderán y me sentiré feliz. Los diurnos no tienen alma. Levantaremos cadalsos en Canterlot. El terror esclavizara a todos esos equestrianos y a sus hembras, sirviendo a sus nuevos amos nocturnos. Equestria puede dar cuantas vueltas quiera y arder y aullar en su mortal agonía. ¡La hora de la venganza ha sonado!_

_Los equestrianos no son seres vivientes. De ahora en adelante la palabra "diurno" es la peor maldición para nosotros. De ahora en adelante la palabra diurno debe golpearnos. Debemos decir no más. No debemos excitarnos. Debemos matar. Si no has matado al menos un diurno en una noche, has desperdiciado la noche. Si creen que su compañero matará a un diurno, no se dan cuenta del peligro. Si no matan al diurno, el diurno los matará a ustedes. El secuestrará sus familiares y los llevará a su maldita Equestria para torturarlos. Si no pueden matar a un diurno con una flecha, mátenlo con su cuchillo Corvo. Si hay calma en su parte del frente o tienen que esperar la lucha, maten un diurno mientras tanto. Si ustedes dejan a Equestria viva, los diurnos colarán a los nocturnos y violarán a las nocturnas. Si matan un diurno maten a otro, no hay nada más divertido para nosotros que un puñado de cadáveres diurnos pudriéndose. No cuenten los días ni los kilómetros, cuenten solo el número de equestrianos muertos por ustedes. Maten al diurno, esa es la solicitud de sus abuelas. ¡Maten a los diurnos!, esa es la oración de sus potrillos. ¡Maten a los diurnos!, su patria les pide. No fallen, no desistan ¡Maten!._

_No es suficiente con matar a los equestrianos en sus hogares. Los equestrianos deben ser cazados hasta la tumba. Ciertamente, un diurno con el ojo morado es mejor que uno sin ojo, pero de todas las variedades de diurnos la mejor es el muerto. ¡Maten valientes guerreros de la Guardia Fantasma, maten! No hay nada de lo que el diurno no sea culpable. Su Conde Mefistófeles les ordena que sacrifiquemos al animal rabioso. Desahóguense con las hembras diurnas cuantas veces quieras. Tómenlas como sus esclavas por derecho, y no olviden preñarlas con su semilla nocturna, cosa que todas esas potrillas, jóvenes y adultas lleven en sus vientres un mestizo que serán los nuevos habitantes de la Nueva República Lunar de Equestria."_

La princesa Celestia entra a su habitación, levitando su radio junto a ella. Sentía una enorme repulsión al escuchar al unicornio nocturno, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo, simplemente no podía no estar al tanto en algo así. La monarca del sol estaba consciente de su fortaleza, y que no importaba cuantas veces intentaran intimidarla, ella no daría ni un solo paso atrás. Pero… ¿Podía decir lo mismo de sus ponies?, la verdad es que temía por ellos más que por ella misma, ya que si su pueblo estaba asustado, difícilmente podrían pasar esta prueba que hoy vive Equestria.

—Si un pueblo tiene miedo, más fácil es destruirlo.

Los oídos de la princesa Celestia se agudizaron, sintiendo que el mundo se derrumba a su alrededor, con la sola entonación de esa voz. Giro la cabeza lentamente hacia su balcón, el cual estaba abierto, con alguien mirándola desde ahí.

—No puede ser…

"_Por último, para nuestros hermanos nocturnos de Equestria que escuchen esta transmisión... Por favor, no dejen de observar el horizonte, porque llegara el momento de la liberación con la Armada Invencible de Târgoviște._

_Y para todos los diurnos que osen enfrentarnos y especialmente para sus infames Portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía... Sera mejor que aprovechen estando con sus familias y seres queridos, porque cuando lleguemos, las calles de sus ciudades se cubrirán con ríos de sangre, y cuando ustedes estén siendo empalados, quiero que piensen en el Vizconde Veruno, ¡en mi pequeño hijo que ustedes me quitaron en su maldito ataque!. El estandarte negro con el Ordinului Dragonului flameara sobre Canterlot, y nada ni nadie podrá detener ese destino en que todos se inclinen ante su nuevo gobernador." _

De fondo se escucha a una multitud enardecida gritar:

_Il Conte Mefistofele ha sempre ragione!_

_Vincere e vinceremo!_

_Viva l'Târgoviște!_

Y en ese momento la transmisión termina con su sonido blanco. La princesa Celestia deja caer la radio, no pudiendo asimilar todavía la sorpresa, de tener a quien fue su más grande general en toda la historia. Parecía, como si los padres creadores la hubieran enviado para traer una vez más la victoria a los ponies de Equestria.

—Winter Snow…

—¡Precisamente su majestad! —exclamo Winter sonriéndole.

—No puede ser… —dijo Celestia anonadada—. Esto tiene que ser una especie de engaño. Tú deberías estar muerta hace ya mucho tiempo.

—Yo quería estar muerta, pero, creo que todavía puedo hacer algo con mi vida…

La pegaso blanca comenzó a acercarse a la monarca del sol, de manera lenta, tratando de no inquietarla más de lo que ya estaba, mientras esta la seguía con la mirada.

—Escuche todo ese pobre intento por sembrar el miedo en el corazón de la plebe. Y, a raíz de eso, no pude sino preguntarme… ¡¿Quién es el bastardo que atreve a amenazar a mi reino?!

* * *

**_Like si te gusta la historia a mi pagina de _Facebook_: Mond Dunkel MLP._**

**_Agradezco a _**_**Graf Kohlenklau por su ayuda en este capitulo, de él son los créditos por el discurso del Conde Mefistófeles.**_

**_"Conte, Conte, nome benedetto, che di gioia accendi il nostro petto, ti saluta la giovinezza, che al tuo cuore più vicino sta." y el resto de la canción que escucha Celestia, es una referencia a: _"Duce Duce" de Giuseppe.**

**_Recuerden echarle una ojeada a los fics del universo "Requiem Equestria", ya que hay mucho que contar en este universo. Por eso mismo que los invito a pasarse por _**_** "Angel Of Music" de mi amigo y escritor Graf Kohlenklau, cuya historia se desarrolla en el mismo universo y cuyos personajes "Mefistófeles y Valkane" son sus creaciones.**_

*****↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓**No olviden dejar su reviews con su opinión aquí abajo**↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓*****

_**Su apoyo hace posible que siga escribiendo.**_


	20. Geisterritter

**.**

**Geisterritter **

"_Solo cuando perdamos la esperanza, podemos decir que estamos derrotados" _

La bandera de las hermanas nobles flamea con el viento, en un gran estadio. Jóvenes soldados miran expectantes un podio frente a ellos, con la inseguridad propia de quien se dirige a las fauces tenebrosas de la muerte. Pero entonces, ella llega, emocionando a todos mientras se acerca al podio a paso sereno. Su porte y belleza eran dignos de contemplar, y muchos la veían por primera vez en persona, quedando prendados al instante de sus ojos dorados. Inevitablemente el estadio estallo en muestras de admiración, pero, solo cuando hubo completo silencio, ella hablo.

"_Me honra estar hoy en su presencia. _

_Cuando la guerra comenzó, fue la oportunidad idónea para que cientos de luchadores, pusieran su gran voluntad y capacidad al servicio de una gran causa. Pero no solo eso, sino que fue la oportunidad para que todos los ponies, sin importar su estatus social, se reunieran y actuaran como camaradas. Ya que, cuando eres soldado, no importa si el que está al lado tuyo viene de una familia adinerada o humilde, él es tu hermano de armas y debes tratarlo como tal. Esta es la unión tan especial que se forja en la lucha, una unión de supervivencia mutua. Ahora, el destino del pueblo Equestre depende únicamente de nosotros, ya que nosotros somos su escudo y su espada. Nuestros enemigos quieren guerra y nosotros les daremos la guerra más espectacular y grandiosa que alguna vez haya tenido lugar en la tierra o el cielo. _

_¡Camaradas, ustedes y yo no vivimos por ideas, teorías o por algún idealismo político. Nosotros vivimos para proteger a nuestro pueblo! ¡Nuestro corazón está con él, queremos forjarle un futuro y un porvenir prospero. Por eso luchamos y si es necesario también caeremos! ¡Pero nunca nos rendiremos!" _

—Generalísima Winter Snow, discurso a los nuevos soldados que se integran al frente de batalla.

* * *

Canterlot hace mil años

Cuarteles de la Guardia Secreta

La princesa Celestia junto con una escolta conformada por soldados de la guardia real, se adentró en los cuarteles de la guardia secreta, construidos en la montaña Canterlot. Tras esta destacada fuerza de combate ser liquidada por completo, en la batalla por el nido del águila, las instalaciones pasaron a cascos de la guardia real y por ende, de la monarca del sol. Los pasillos eran largos y anchos, había muchas salas distintas, pero muchas fueron ignoradas por completo. La princesa conocía las instalaciones relativamente bien, no obstante, existía un sector que estaba restringido incluso para ella, no porque algún pergamino lo especificara así, sino, que se trataba de un área que no estaba en los planos entregados en su despacho. Algo ahí era un misterio que solo las ponies de temible armadura negra conocían, ¡Cosa insultante para quien es la máxima autoridad de Equestria!, sin embargo, si era así… ¿Cómo Celestia se enteró de tal misterio?

—Es posible, que no le gustara lo que vera —le advirtió un unicornio anciano de larga barba blanca, mientras levitaba una pipa; de la cual emanaba un agradable aroma. Vestía una bata blanca y en su cabeza se podía distinguir una venda, la cual cubría una herida en su frente.

—Gran profesor Shrinker, deje de advertirme —le ordeno la princesa—. La única razón por la que perdone su tardía, respecto a un asunto como este, es por el ataque que sufrió a casco del malnacido de Valkane y sus secuaces.

—La generalísima Aradia me tenía amenazado, ella era mucho más peligrosa que Winter Snow; infinitamente más. Al menos la primera desquiciada se controlaba frente a las provocaciones. Aradia no.

—¿Estamos cerca? —le pregunto Celestia, mostrando impaciencia.

El anciano unicornio inhalo y exhalo un poco de humo de su pipa, antes de disponerse a responder.

—Tenemos que pasar por la sección científica.

—Pero, esas instalaciones de la sección científica nunca pertenecieron en su totalidad a la guardia secreta —objeto Celestia, a lo que sus guardias miraron despectivamente al anciano, al creer que los hizo venir a tan sombrío lugar para nada.

—Bueno, el lugar al que vamos tiene dos entradas. Una la desconozco por completo, ya que solo las yeguas de hierro la conocían, pero, la otra está en la sección científica ya que solo mi equipo y yo la usábamos.

—¿Qué quiere decir, con que "la usaban"? ¿Por qué Winter Snow compartiría algo que quiere mantener en secreto, con ustedes?

El científico sonrío con una pizca de malicia en su expresión. Por un lado, le gustaba ser el foco de atención cuando se trataba de librar de la ignorancia a los demás, y por otro, adoraba el semblante de duda en el rostro de la princesa Celestia, ya que consideraba que la hacia ver más hermosa.

—Bueno, ellas construyeron ese lugar, pero nosotros lo usábamos ya que lo que ahí intentábamos lograr, servía a los intereses de esas ponies.

El semblante de Celestia cambio a uno gélido, sus ojos eran como unos témpanos dispuestos a hundir barcos, solo por la osadía de circular en sus aguas. El profesor tenía un tono de voz arrogante, y nada molestaba más a la deidad del día, que alguien se crea superior en su presencia. Sin más dilación apresuraron el paso hasta llegar a los talleres y laboratorios de la sección científica de Equestria, y ahí, tras uno de los libreros, bajaron unas escaleras que daban directo a las entrañas de la montaña; conforme avanzaban encendía pequeños faroles puestos en las paredes, los cuales funcionaban con magia de unicornio. Al final de la larga escalera los recibió una gruesa puerta de metal, la cual tenía una enorme cerradura. El gran profesor aparto a los guardias y de uno de los bolsillos de su bata de laboratorio saco una llave, abriendo la puerta, revelando un cuarto oscuro. El anciano pidió a la princesa y su escolta que esperaran unos segundos, para encender las luces del lugar. Tanto Celestia como sus guardias duraron que él viejo tuviera la suficiente magia para encender farolas, pero este les callo la boca, cuando solo con el simple acto de jalar una palanca, ilumino todo el cuarto.

—El futuro de una resplandeciente Equestria, está en la electricidad —vocifero el profesor muy orgulloso.

Frente a la princesa y su escolta había una especie de cuarto de administración, donde se encontraban enormes estantes repletos de pergaminos y un escritorio. Pero, lo que más llamaba la atención era una puerta con el símbolo del alicornio blanco de la guardia secreta, grabado sobre una placa metálica.

—Oh, no se preocupen, esos son solo registros y avances escritos. Lo interesante esta por aquí —anuncio el profesor Shrinker abriendo la puerta con la placa metálica, para acto seguido jalar otra palanca la cual ilumino todo en su interior.

La princesa Celestia cruzo el umbral para ya nunca volver a ser la misma. Su rostro manifestó el más profundo de los espantos posibles, al ver largas filas de celdas con minotauros, grifos y algunas cebras, completamente desnutridos, algunos con deformidades indigestas y otros con extrañas costras en su cuerpo. La monarca del sol había comprado una entrada al festival de los horrores de la guardia secreta, y ahora tenía el privilegio, de ver en primera fila tan macabro espectáculo. Los ponies, conforme caminaban por el pasillo, recibían miradas vacías por parte de los prisioneros, cuyas almas parecían haber dejado su cuerpo hace ya mucho tiempo, pero estos todavía mostraban señales de vida. Algunas celdas no tenían barrotes, sino que eran de un vidrio grueso, y precisamente estas últimas tenían a los especímenes más llamativos, ya que sus deformidades eran imposibles de ignorar. Fue entonces que, tras lograr sus ojos acostumbrarse a tal horror, la princesa tomo fuerzas y formulo una pregunta:

—¿Qué hacían aquí?

El profesor Shrinker, que estaba a la cabeza de la fila, se giró hacia Celestia y en voz muy solemne le contesto:

—Investigación biológica y química. La obtención de tantos recursos variados, gracias al avance equestre, abría grandes posibilidades para la investigación de venenos increíblemente poderosos. Sin embargo, estos tenían que pasar por alguna fase de prueba para conocer sus efectos en el organismo, y he aquí a los sujetos de prueba.

—¡Pero Equestria ya contaba con gas venenoso! —replico Celestia.

—Bueno… vera… —El anciano comenzó a balbucear un poco temeroso—. El gas venenoso que dejaba parcialmente ciego al enemigo, durante un lapso no muy prolongado de tiempo, satisfacía tanto a la generalísima Winter Snow como a Aradia; incluso a otras instancias del ejército. Sin embargo, la tasa de mortalidad en el campo de batalla seguía en un alza preocupante.

—Como en toda guerra —objeto la princesa, clavando su mirada sobre el enclenque anciano.

—Si, como en toda guerra. Pero, la diferencia estaba en que nosotros podíamos hacer algo al respecto —dijo el profesor recuperando algo del orgullo que había demostrado hace unos minutos—. Enfermedades, heridas fatales, perdida de miembros, etc… Hasta ahora apenas hemos podido lidiar con esos males, pero, con esta investigación no solo hemos revolucionado la medicina, sino que hemos abierto las puertas a la creación de un nuevo tipo de soldado. Uno que no temerá a la muerte, que puede pelear, ser herido y volver de inmediato al campo de batalla.

El científico adopto una pose teatral y haciendo su pipa aun lado, levanto su casco de manera desafiante exclamando:

—¡Esta es la prueba máxima de que la magia puede estar al servicio de la ciencia, y no al revés!

Un escalofrío recorrió el lomo de Celestia, cuando ella, girando su cabeza hacia su izquierda, pudo observar a una cebra con una extremidad metálica. Esta prótesis ocupaba el lugar de su pata delantera izquierda y le producía un dolor insoportable solo el intentar moverla un poco. ¿Qué es lo que distinguía a esa cebra moribunda, de los demás prisioneros? ¿Qué la hacía tan especial, que logro plantar en el corazón de la monarca del sol, la más honda de las tristezas?, pues, que para tal aspiración de crear prótesis para quienes perdían sus extremidades, debieron haber tenido algún modelo a seguir. Y era demasiado obvio, que ese modelo era Winter Snow. Sin embargo… ¿Quién creo esa prótesis para la generalísima? ¿Quién es doblemente responsable, por haberlo sugerido a la princesa Luna en primer lugar? ¡Oh, diosa del día! Si, fuiste tú, tú eres la responsable.

Al final del pasillo había un laboratorio con varios sectores de trabajo llenos de material delicado y formulas; las paredes estaban tapizadas de ilustraciones de órganos al desnudo, mostrando sus partes y señalándolas. Pero, lo que restaba por mostrar de las instalaciones a Celestia ya no le importaba, tenía demasiado odio hacia sí misma, un odio que la empujo a una determinación que distaba mucho de su proceder habitual.

—Guardias, tomen todos los documentos que encuentren, el resto destrúyanlo y maten a los prisioneros.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamo el profesor Shrinker, al mismo tiempo que los soldados recibían su orden sin chistar, comenzando a destruir el laboratorio—. ¡Deténganse! Princesa dígales que paren en este instante, todo esto es demasiado valioso para Equestria.

—¡Yo decido que es valioso para Equestria y que no lo es! —replico una enfurecida Celestia—. No se preocupe, gran profesor Shrinker. Los avances que aquí su equipo y usted logro servirán a la medicina de Equestria, pero, nada de lo que aquí se realizo puede salir a la luz, ni mucho menos hacerse otra vez.

—Usted no puede estar hablando en serio…—dijo con ingenuidad el anciano—. Hemos logrado avances colosales en solo un par de años… ¡¿Y quiere que nos detengamos aquí?!

La princesa se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda al profesor.

—Tomare cualquier negativa de su parte como un acto de sublevación. Usted decide profesor… —Durante unos breves segundos mientras Celestia pronunciaba estas palabras, miro de reojo al anciano, pero su mirada se veía completamente distinta a la de en otras ocasiones. Sus ojos lograban transmitir la misma rigidez militar que él alguna vez vio en los ojos de la generalísima Winter—. Cuando se me desobedece a mí, se le desobedece a Equestria, y en un asunto tan… "delicado" como este, no tengo tiempo para lidiar con desleales.

Entonces, el anciano callo sin animarse a decir nada más. Simplemente se inclinó e hizo una respetuosa reverencia.

—Para el pueblo de Equestria nosotros seguimos siendo bando de los buenos, en esta guerra. No dejare que eso cambie. Mis padres me pusieron en esta tierra para crear un reino invencible y próspero, y para ello es indispensable el apoyo del pueblo —afirmo la deidad del sol antes de marcharse, con un gesto de total repulsión en su rostro.

"_Ese día prohibí las armas químicas y el usar a prisioneros de guerra para tales aberraciones. Seguíamos en guerra con los minotauros, y tras las acciones de Aradia en la ciudad museo de los grifos, estos nos declararon la guerra. En un principio pensé que podríamos parar el conflicto sin condiciones, usando la fuerza, pero, la moral del ejército se vino abajo después del exilio de mi hermana, y tuve que expulsar a un número considerable de nocturnos que apoyaron a Nightmare Moon; los cuales por ende, ya no lucharían por Equestria. Peleas internas azotaron los pilares del poder del reino, y sin darnos cuenta, a penas podíamos mantener a raya a los enemigos. Teníamos que obtener paz, pero, no estaba dispuesta a que yo y mi querida hermana menor, quedáramos en las páginas de la historia de esas otras especies, como monstruos sedientos de sangre. Fue así, que decidí que el nombre de "Winter Snow" fuese sinónimo de maldad, engaño y crueldad. No podía olvidar aquello que había visto, culpándote de absolutamente todo lo que paso. _

_ Los minotauros ejecutaron al rey Magnus cambiando de gobernante, poniéndole la corona a alguien mucho más joven y capaz de liderar. Eso me favoreció bastante, ya que este nuevo rey resulto ser especialmente ingenuo en comparación con su aliado grifo, el cual me costó mucho más para convencer. Firmamos tratados de paz, acordado que los tres reinos fueron víctimas de una sola pony, que uso a Equestria y manipulo a sus gobernantes, para iniciar una masacre. Tu Winter Snow, recibiste todo el odio que el reino de Equestria y sus ponies debieron recibir, por parte de los minotauros y los grifos. Y luego, también recibiste ese odio por parte de los ponies, ya que me tenía que asegurar que estos me siguieran viendo de la misma forma, como lo habían hecho siempre…"_

* * *

Termino de relatar la princesa Celestia, quien estaba sentada frente a su chimenea encendida, con Winter Snow frente a ella, observándola reposar sobre un almohadón. La monarca del sol se sintió intranquila ya que la pegaso blanca no decía ni una sola palabra, solo la miraba con frialdad, acto que la deprimía ya que recordaba que su relación con la generalísima era muy buena. Winter Snow entregaba a Celestia lo que esta última creía su obligación, o sea, la construcción de una Equestria grande y poderosa, donde el hambre o la carencia de acceso a medicinas, solo sería un recuerdo lejano. Y a cambio, la princesa ignoraba por voluntad propia muchas cosas escandalosas ¡Era algo de ganar y ganar para ambas!, Pero… ¿Cómo correspondió Celestia? Con Aradia posiblemente en una pila de cadáveres ¿Quién, además de la deidad del sol, podría defender la imagen de Winter Snow, estando está desaparecida? He ahí la cuestión… ¡Ella hizo lo contrario, siendo artífice de la traición más destructiva, a uno de los seres más devotos a su persona! Por esa razón no podía sentirse de otra manera, que no fuese como una desleal, una ingrata.

—Yo, puedo llegar a comprenderla… —declaro Winter Snow, para el asombro de Celestia—. Debería estar furiosa, pero lo cierto es, que la admiro demasiado para reprocharle cualquier cosa. Su vida siempre fue infinitamente más valiosa que la mía, si alguien podía lograr más cosas que yo, esa era usted. Sin embargo, me veo en la obligación de decirle, que se equivoca al adjudicarme la raíz de su despecho. Yo solo firme un par de autorizaciones, el resto quedaba en la administración de la guardia secreta.

Librándose un poco del desconcierto, Celestia pudo articular unas palabras impregnadas con sinceridad.

—Lo siento —se disculpó ella bajando la cabeza—. Vi en ti a alguien que podía usar para mis propósitos, exprimí todo lo que pude, y luego, cuando las cosas se pusieron difíciles y no estabas, simplemente te di la espalda. En su momento, vi en Aradia un posible reemplazo, pero ni si quiera ella, tu aprendiz, podía igualarte. Cuando se revelo contra mí, por respeto a tu memoria y obra, intente que diera marcha atrás a su irracional conducta. Pero ella estaba tan enojada con Equestria, por lo que te sucedió, que no pude convencerla.

—Estoy al tanto de que Aradia no llevo el cargo de generalísima como se esperaba. Me duele mucho no tener una tumba en la cual derramar mis lagrimas, pero, ella se merece más de mí en estos momentos. Disipare la niebla que rodea su nombre.

Ante tal declaración, Celestia solo pudo imaginarse de que su antigua militar buscaría los restos de su fiel seguidora, si es que quedaba alguno después de mil años. Su éxito no podía ser más que poco probable, pero no dejaba de ser una misión noble, merecedora de respeto y comprensión. Algo que, quizá, la mismísima monarca del sol debió hacer en su momento.

—Si he de ser usada, es un honor que sea por usted —dichas estas palabras Winter Snow se levantó de su almohadón y miro el cielo a través del balcón con ojos esperanzadores—. Yo creí que para dentro de mil años, Equestria ya no existiría si yo no hacía algo al respecto. Y lo que veo ahora, es un reino magnifico, grande, organizado y lleno de cosas increíbles… Todo gracias a usted, en una misión que posiblemente yo hubiera fracasado de todos modos.

Celestia se posiciono a la derecha de la atormentada pony y la abrazo con una de sus enormes alas, transmitiendo la calidez de los atardeceres y los días de primavera.

—Cada una interpreto su papel —afirmo la princesa—. Si yo pude hacer lo que hice, fue gracias a tu lucha por expandir el reino. Gracias a ti, los ponies pudieron crecer demográficamente sin preocuparse por cosas como el alimento, la seguridad o el trabajo.

—¿Hasta ahora? —infirió la pegaso.

—Equestria ha enfrentado grandes amenazas este último tiempo, pero la mayoría han sido resueltas por mi aprendiz y sus amigas.

—Esa aprendiz suya debe ser una gran guerrera.

Celestia río un poco ante tal suposición, ya que le resultaba difícil ver a Twilight Sparkle como una especie de guerrera, al estilo de Winter Snow.

—No, ella tiene algo mucho más fuerte que una espada, o un poderoso hechizo —dijo la princesa sonriendo—. Ella tiene la amistad, y con eso ha sido suficiente para salvar Equestria en más de una ocasión. Sin embargo, ahora no sé si será suficiente esta vez.

—Si el Conde Mefistófeles ambiciona vencer a Equestria y apoderarse del reino, entonces, no le espera más que una derrota aplastante.

—Quisiera que mis ministros y la familia real, tengan tu confianza. Pero… mucho ha cambiado desde los gloriosos años en que nuestro ejército era invencible. Incluso yo he cambiado.

Que ni siquiera la princesa Celestia tenga una fe ciega en la victoria, decía mucho sobre el nivel de amenaza al que se enfrentaba.

—Los siglos próximos al destierro de mi hermana, Equestria no produjo ningún tipo de arsenal bélico nuevo. La ciencia y la magia se concentraron, por iniciativa mía, en hacer adelantos en otras áreas como la agricultura, las comunicaciones y la medicina —explico la monarca, sintiendo el peso de su decisión sobre su conciencia—. Solo recientemente estamos desempolvando algunos proyectos que quedaron en el olvido, para así enfrentar con algo, las monstruosas armas de Mefistófeles.

—¿Estamos en desventaja numérica también? —pregunto Winter, sin mostrar rastro de preocupación.

—No, en eso los superamos por lo menos diez veces en número, pero, podemos enviar cuantas olas de soldados queramos. Estos serán diezmados en tan solo unos minutos.

—¡Irónico! —exclamo Winter con nostalgia—. Antes nuestra mayor desventaja era que estábamos en inferioridad numérica frente al enemigo… y ahora, tenemos suficientes soldados para fundar un nuevo reino, pero no significan nada frente a las espectaculares armas cuyo fin es nuestra destrucción.

Celestia pudo observar algo que, por un momento, lleno su corazón de inquietud ante la sola consideración de tomarlo en serio. Esto era, una opción muy peligrosa, tanto que cambiaba por completo sus predicciones sobre el futuro de Equestria. Los ojos de Winter Snow transmitieron una vitalidad y energía, propios del sol mismo, aunque fuese durante un insignificante segundo, mientras comparaba la vieja y actual situación del reino. La monarca del sol estaba dispuesta a darlo todo por sus ponies, todo con tal que no sufran en carne propia, los castigos por pecados de lo que ellos no tienen culpa alguna. De ahí, que por el horizonte de su esperanza se alzó una posibilidad tan brillante como el día mismo… ¡La generalísima Winter Snow podía regresar! La pegaso que con pocos ponies diezmo gigantescos ejércitos, ¡Si ella! La pegaso que puso en jaque a todo un continente, y con discursos enardecidos movió masas de trabajadores, para que crearan lo que después se convertirían en grandes ciudades ¡Si ella! La pony más odiada de la historia y a la vez, de las más incomprendidas.

De ahí, que con una voz algo baja, pero conservando su porte real se dispuso a ofrecer a Winter, la posibilidad de servir al reino una vez más, pese a las dificultades que posiblemente hallen siguiendo ese camino. Pero, el sonido de la puerta de la habitación abriéndose dejo absortas a las dos yeguas de pelaje blanco.

—¡Inconcebible! —exclamo la princesa Luna, la cual, a los pocos segundos de mostrar estupor conjuro desde su cuerno un escudo mágico que, entre sus funciones, podía disparar rayos de descarga eléctrica. Cosa que demostró sin atisbo de duda, tras envolver a su hermana en su aura mágica para que esta quedara protegida de su ataque.

Winter Snow se apresuró a usar la cama de Celestia como barrera, no obstante, esta era no era muy efectiva y termino incendiándose para lamentar de la deidad del día, ya que tenía un álbum de fotos de ella y su hermana asistiendo a diversos eventos, debajo de su colchón.

—¡Geisterritter, tu ama te ordena manifestarte en este instante! —grito Luna a lo que, como un espectro, apareció frente a la deidad de la noche un corcel unicornio de pelaje color blanco al igual que su capa, y armadura negra con una luna de plata en el pecho. Sin embargo, su rasgo más característico era su máscara de hierro, la cual ocultaba tanto su rostro como su melena.

—A sus órdenes su majestad de la noche —dijo el misterioso pony, cuya voz era escalofriante ya que la modificaba con magia, creando su propia mini-versión de la voz real de Canterlot de la princesa Luna.

—Te ordeno matar a esa pegaso en ese instante —le dijo Luna, señalando a Winter Snow, a lo que Geisterritter le dedico unos segundos de contemplación.

—Yo vivo para hacer su voluntad.

El unicornio giro hacia Winter Snow y su cuerno brillo de una intensidad deslumbrante. Detrás de él aparecieron más de dos docenas de lanzas de energía mágica, las cuales fueron disparadas hacia Winter con la intensión de clavar su cuerpo en la pared, como si fuese algún objeto decorativo. No obstante, tal propósito acabo en decepción ante la huida de la pegaso por el balcón, evitando así todas las lanzas. Geisterritter camino hacia el balcón y pudo ver a Winter a tal solo unos metros de ahí, observándolo en el aire.

—Geisterritter… —murmuro la pony alada reconociendo el significado de ese nombre—. ¡Caballero fantasma!

—Exactamente, presa mía…—confirmo el unicornio, cuyo cuerno volvió a brillar, generando en su lomo unas alas hechas de energía pura, las cuales tenían una forma nubosa. Geisterritter se elevó en el aire, y, debajo de su capa, saco una guadaña con dos afiladas hojas.

Winter Snow desenfundo su espada, casi al instante ¡Ella no iba a esperar a que la atacaran de nuevo; ese nunca fue su estilo!, así que, sin perder tiempo voló a toda la velocidad que le permitían sus alas, arremetiendo ferozmente contra el caballero fantasma. En primera instante, el unicornio se asombró de la fuerza con la que la pegaso dio su primera embestida, el choque de los dos metales dio origen a una vibración estruendosa, cosa que hablaba bastante de a quien se estaba enfrentando el obediente siervo de Luna.

Cuando se separaron se elevaron más en el cielo, por sobre las opacas nubes. Se miraron unos instantes analizando el aspecto del otro, buscando algo con que herirse moralmente.

—Portas una extraña armadura, puedo reconocer los grabados equestres pero no el diseño —comento el caballero fantasma—. ¿Acaso eres una militar despechada, que vino aquí en un pobre intento por vengarse de sus majestades?

—¿Militar despechada? Si supieras quien soy en realidad, tendrías la obligación de inclinarte ante mí. A menos claro, que no te consideres un soldado que sirve al reino– Dijo en un tono burlón Winter Snow.

—Antes del reino, esta Luna.

—No te culpo por pensar así, quizá la deformidad que ocultas detrás de esa mascara, te produjo bastantes pesares entre los ponies.

—No existen tales rencores, la máscara es para ocultar una marca de nacimiento cuyo repudio, recae en su significado. La princesa Luna es mi principio y mi fin.

—La lealtad es la más grande de las virtudes. Pero, tu lealtad hacía Luna no es la mía, pequeño perro servil de la noche.

—Suficiente motivo para hacerte polvo.

El cuerno de Geisterritter volvió a brillar de manera cegadora, mientras a su alrededor aparecían decenas de esferas de luz, del tamaño de calabazas maduras.

—_Bombardeo…_

Cuando las esferas se dirigieron hacia Winter Snow con amenazante velocidad, el cielo exploto en luces y el aire se hizo fuego y humo. Parecía una tormenta donde solo habían asistido, los truenos y los rayos.

* * *

La princesa Celestia rompió el escudo de su hermana menor, usando un hechizo de dispersión, para acto seguido apagar el incendio de su cama conjurando agua de lluvia. Entonces, y solo entonces, tomo energías para enfrentar verbalmente a Luna, lanzándole la máxima de sus miradas de desaprobación, la cual, no obtuvo el efecto esperado… ¡De hecho era la deidad de la noche, quien logro ligeramente intimidad a Celestia con su expresión llena de cólera!

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a usar magia negra para invocar a Winter Snow en esta época?! —le grito Luna, siendo la primera en hablar.

—Yo no la invoque, ella apareció aquí y ahora por acciones tuyas —replico Celestia.

—¿Acciones mías? —pregunto confundida Luna.

—¿Recuerdas que no sabíamos que función cumplían las aguas de arcoíris? Pues, ahora podemos hacernos una idea mas o menos aproximada. Winter Snow regreso en el momento indicado, para hacerle frente al mal nacido del conde Mefistófeles.

—Yo no salve a Equestria de ese monstruo, para luego entregársela de nuevo en bandeja de plata.

La princesa Celestia vio como a lo lejos el lacayo de su hermana menor y Winter Snow luchaban a muerte en los cielos. La antigua generalísima de Equestria era conocida por ser una pony dura, pero Celestia no podía correr el riesgo de perderla antes de que de su vida por el reino. Luna, adelantándose a las exigencias de su hermana mayor, declaro:

—No le voy a pedir a Geisterritter que se detenga. Mientras tú estabas aquí, charlando con esa psicópata, él detuvo a los terroristas nocturnos responsables de que ese comunicado tuviera lugar, sin poner en riesgo ni una vida equestre.

* * *

Cuando las luces del cielo cesaron, solo quedando una calurosa y sofocante atmósfera donde se hallaban Winter Snow y Geisterritter. El cuerpo de la pegaso parecía como si echara vapor, ya que voló entre las esferas explosivas que la perseguían, usando toda su vasta experiencia en vuelo. Sin embargo, estaba consiente que de no haber sido por su armadura, el calor mágico al que estuvo expuesta, le hubiera provocado serías quemaduras; aunque de todos modos algunas de sus plumas terminaron rostizadas en el proceso. El unicornio noto este detalle con bastante frustración, ya que tal ataque gastaba demasiada energía mágica, como para conformarse con tan pobres resultados. No obstante, él sabía ver oportunidad donde otros no, así que, aprovechándose de la densa cortina de humo que se había generado a su alrededor, hizo un conjuro que si bien tardaría un poco en dar frutos, resultaría probablemente mucho más efectivo.

—Alguien como tú me hubiera sido muy útil, cuando mi batallón y yo nos topamos con un dragón —le comento Winter Snow esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa –Ahora, es mi turno…

La pegaso blanca necesitaba algo de agua con urgencia, para poder reponer sus fuerzas, pero aun así dio todo de sí en un rápido vuelo con dirección hacia el caballero fantasma. El unicornio bufo, ya que un ataque frontal carecía de todo factor sorpresa, incluso, resultaba un suicidio contra alguien que podía hacer ataques de largo alcance como lo era Geisterritter. Así que, sin darse siquiera la molestia de prepararse para responder apropiadamente con su guadaña de doble hoja, a la espada de Winter Snow, se alejó unos metros, para disparar de su cuerno un poderoso rayo de luz lunar, el cual no solo tenía la facultad de seguir a su enemigo dando irremediablemente en el blanco, sino que también podía atravesar cualquier tipo de armadura. Sin embargo, esto último lo hizo pensando que la primera reacción de Winter sería esquivar la amenaza, un grave error del que se percató al ver a la pegaso incrementando su velocidad, ahorrándole tiempo de llegada al rayo.

—Que estúpida… —murmuro el unicornio, sonriendo debajo de su máscara de hierro.

El mundo se tornó lento para Winter Snow, quien, con el filo de su espada, logro desviar el poderoso ataque mágico, hacia una de las torres del palacio, la cual se partió a la mitad cayendo la parte superior en uno de los jardines privados de la princesa Celestia.

—¿Qué?

Geisterritter apenas pudo reaccionar a tiempo, con la espada de Winter Snow a centímetros de su cuello. El unicornio retrocedió varios metros en el aire producto de la fuerza que empleo Winter en su arremetida, casi como si hubiera sido una tacleada. Pero la pegaso no le dio ni siquiera dos segundos para recuperarse de la impresión, ya que volvió a alcanzarlo para arremeter de nuevo. Winter quería que el unicornio estuviera tan absorto en defenderse de su espada, que no tuviera tiempo para realizar más hechizos, y lo estaba consiguiendo hasta que este logro detenerla lo suficiente para inclinar su parte inferior hacia abajo y propinarle una patada en el estómago, que termino alejándola lo suficiente, para recuperar el aliento.

—Interesante —comento Geisterritter, respirando de manera agitada, para la instante añadir—. Nunca vi a nadie hacer eso, aparte de… mí, por supuesto.

—Voy a arrancarte los testículos cuando esto acabe, y se los obsequiare a la princesa Luna, para que los tenga como recuerdo latente, de no volver a intentar asesinarme.

—¡No digas el nombre de su majestad en una oración tan desagradable! —le exigió el unicornio—. Necesito recargar mis alas, pero, para que no te sientas sola, traje a unos amigos.

La pegaso tardo en percatarse que estaba rodeada de figuras equinas de apariencia fantasmal, que no tardaron en lanzarse al ataque conforme el caballero fantasma descendía a uno de los tejados de las muchas torres del palacio. Winter no viajo a Canterlot sin antes retirar de los monstruos muertos de Sapphire Sky, las navajas que solía esconder entre sus plumas. Pero, el esfuerzo para conseguirlas no se vio respondido satisfactoriamente al usarlas de nuevo, ya que al momento de arrojarlas a la primera oleada de seres de humo, simplemente atravesaron sus cuerpos sin inmutarlos en lo más mínimo. Cuando Winter arremetió contra una de estas extrañas criaturas paso lo mismo, su espada atravesaba su cuerpo sin inmutarlos, pero ellos sí que podían arremeter contra ella y ser muy efectivos. La pegaso fue atrapada en un mar de golpes y cortes, que lastimo cada centímetro de ella, que no estuviera cubierto por la armadura. Lo único a salvo en su cara eran sus ojos, los cuales cubría con su casco de hierro teniendo una visión que dejaba bastante que desear, Winter Snow se sentía como el único saco de boxeo en un enorme gimnasio, y cualquier intento por defenderse era inútil. De su boca escupía sangre junto con algunos dientes rotos y sentía los huesos de sus extremidades traseras completamente rotos y con desgarros. Llego hasta el punto, en que ni siquiera pudo seguir sosteniendo su espada, a pesar se seguir vigente el encantamiento de manipulación, y Winter Snow cayo, junto con su preciada arma, con dirección hacia al pavimento.

* * *

—¡Luna, te ordeno detener a esa cosa en este instante! —le ordeno Celestia, dando un pisotón y mostrándose como pocas veces lo hacía, autoritaria frente a su hermana.

—No, olvídate de eso —le contesto Luna—. Este es un problema no traerá más repercusiones, ya que se acaba esta misma noche.

Celestia se aproximó a un pequeño escritorio cerca de su chimenea, y ahí, tomando una hoja de pergamino y su pluma de fénix con punta bañada en tinta, comenzó a escribir apresuradamente ignorando a la deidad de la noche. Luna no entendía el actuar de su hermana mayor, quizá necesitaba descargar su disgusto contra ella en alguna parte y había escogido hacerlo en el papel, pero, no podía estar más errada al respecto. La princesa Celestia puso su sello real al final de lo escrito y levito el pergamino frente a los ojos de su hermana. Esta última al leerlo casi se cae de espaldas por la impresión.

—Tú… tú… ¿Te atreviste a crear una ley en contra de los míos?

—El reino se ve amenazado por fuerzas nocturnas y para detectar cualquier posible elemento de sublevación en las fuerzas de la noche de Equestria, es primordial encarcelar a cualquier nocturno que muestre hostilidad hacia los ponies diurnos.

—Tú no puedes hacerme esto ¡Es humillante! ¿Cómo te atreves a usar tu autoridad contra mí? —le grito arrojándole el pergamino a la cara, el cual Celestia aparto levitándolo a su lado.

—Geisterritter pertenece a las fuerzas de la noche, por lo que, en estos momentos, está cometiendo una acto ilegal al estar atacando a Winter Snow, quien es una yegua diurna.

—¡Mi caballero de la noche es extraoficial! —reclamo Luna, dando un pisotón que agrieto el suelo bajo sus cascos.

—No me importa que sea extraoficial, sirve a ti, eso ya es suficiente como para que la tinta de mi pluma lo afecte.

—¡Te vas arrepentir de esto! —le advirtió Luna –Si Mefistófeles no hace a Equestria arder en llamas, ella lo hará.

* * *

Geisterritter vio a su presa caer, fácilmente podía predecir una muerte segura con está teniendo las alas rotas, pero, entonces no sería el quien acabara con su vida, sino el pavimento. Cumplir las órdenes de la princesa Luna era el credo del caballero fantasma, por lo que, con sus alas cargadas de magia una vez más, se elevó en el aire y con su guadaña de doble hoja levitando a su lado, espero a que la pegaso llegara inminentemente hacia él, para así, cortar su cabeza y llevársela a su diosa nocturna como ofrenda y prueba de su devota adoración ¡Si, el odio de Luna por la pegaso haría de este el mejor de los regalos!... Conforme pasaban los segundos para el tan esperado momento, y Geisterritter estaba listo para cosechar con su guadaña la vida de Winter Snow.

—No sé quién eres —musito él—. Pero, me encargare de averiguarlo cuando arroje lo que quede de ti a las bestias.

Entonces ocurrió, el caballero fantasma arremetió contra la pegaso con precisión mortal, en el segundo exacto en que esta paso frente a él, mientras caía. Sin embargo, no hubo sangre derramada, sino más bien un sonido metálico que casi destrozo sus tímpanos.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! —exclamo el unicornio, al ser su guadaña rechazada por el casco de hierro de Winter Snow. La pegaso, tan intuitiva como era, pudo ver las intenciones de su adversario a kilómetros de distancia, ya que sus ojos no sufrieron ningún daño en medio de la neblina que la aprisionaba, y su casco de hierro era inmune a fracturas, por parte de los golpes de las criaturas de humo.

Winter uso la guadaña como salvavidas, empleando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban en sus alas rotas logro auto-impulsarse hacia la punzante arma, abrazándola con sus patas traseras para acto seguido aferrarse con sus cascos delanteros al cuello del caballero fantasma, quedando a merced del insoportable dolor de recibir un golpe en la base de su cuerno por parte de la extremidad metálica de Winter Snow. La levitación de la guadaña de Geisterritter resulto imposible sin la facultad de canalizar magia a través de su puerto, teniendo como consecuencia que su impresionante arma cayera, al mismo tiempo que sus alas de energía se desvanecían.

—¡Querías matarme de esa manera tan cobardemente, maldito! —exclamo la pegaso, mientras ambos caían del cielo.

—¡Desquiciada yegua suicida, sin mi magia ambos moriremos aplastados contra el pavimento!

—¡Exacto!

No satisfecha con llevarse al caballero fantasma con ella hacia la muerte, la pegaso utilizo lo que le restaba de energias, para propinarle al enmascarado pony, los golpes más dolorosos que haya experimentado en su rostro. La máscara de hierro, si bien era de ese metal tan resistente, las placas que la conformaban eran muy delgadas, y por ende, fáciles de deformar a base de golpes del sólido y grueso casco metálico de Winter Snow.

—Te voy...

*GOLPE*

—A llevar…

*GOLPE*

—Conmigo…

*GOLPE*

—¡Al otro mundo!

—¡Hija de puta!

Sin embargo, el deseo de Winter Snow no se llegó a concretar, ya que a pocos metros de tocar el pavimento, y para completo estupor de algunos ponies quienes los miraban, se quedaron levitando en el aire. La princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna habían atrapado a su protegido justo en el momento indicado, salvando la vida de ambos. Demás está decir, que no dejaron pasar mucho tiempo antes de levitarlos hacia arriba, de regreso a la habitación de la monarca del sol para atender sus heridas.

* * *

La princesa Luna llevo a su siervo a sus aposentos, donde retiro los pedazos de metal ensangrentados de su máscara y reparar su cuerno. Mientras que, por otro lado, la princesa Celestia ayudo a la pegaso blanca, reparando sus alas y atendiendo sus demás heridas, como la de sus extremidades traseras; incluso logro detener el sangrado en su boca a raíz de sus dientes rotos, los cuales también arreglo. Si bien a las princesas no se les podía llamar doctoras, ambas manejaban bastantes hechizos relacionados con la curación y reparación de tejidos, ya que, si había algo que les sobraba a las hermanas nobles, era tiempo para leer sobre distintas ciencias.

La princesa Celestia incluso recupero la espada de Winter Snow y no pararon de hablar el tiempo de intimidad, que la ausencia de Luna y de su caballero fantasma, les proporcionaba. La monarca del sol expreso todas sus preocupaciones a la pegaso, para que en esta aflorara la necesidad de ayudarla en lo que pudiese, y entre medio, contestaba a las interrogantes de la antigua generalísima. De ahí que Winter Snow logro enterarse de muchas cosas, desde un golpe de estado que organizo el Monsieur Valkane hace mil años sacando provecho de su ausencia, hasta la nueva forma de los elementos de la armonía y los pesares de la princesa My Amore Cadenza, a cascos del Conde Mefistófeles. También fue informada sobre el asalto equestre hacia la ciudad nocturna de Targoviste, con la ayuda de un inmortal Monsieur Valkane y sus mosqueteros. Este ultimo detalle era especialmente molesto para la pegaso.

—Le seré sincera su majestad —anuncio Winter mientras recibía las ultimas curaciones por parte de la magia de la princesa Celestia—. No soy indiferente a este asunto, pero, no puedo entregar mi vida al reino como lo hice antes. Tengo unas metas que cumplir.

—¿Metas? —pregunto Celestia extrañada.

—Nunca encontraron el cuerpo de Aradia. Quiero saber que le paso y porque hizo, lo que hizo.

—Por medio del diamante blanco ella se enteró de que altas instancias de poder y autoridad conspiraron contra ti —le revelo Celestia—. En las últimas palabras que compartimos ella y yo, me lo confirmo. No obstante no indague en los asuntos del diamante blanco, ya que Equestria necesitaba más que nunca, de su fuerza industrial para sostener la guerra. Además, si ellos sabían la verdad y en acto se sublevación la revelaban, entonces el pueblo se podría poner en mi contra, y eso hubiera resultado fatal como estaban las cosas.

—¿Aún existe el diamante blanco?

—No, con el tiempo aparecieron nuevos grandes empresarios, y poco a poco fue perdiendo su influencia, hasta que sus miembros simplemente optaron por seguir su propio camino.

—Entonces no tengo a nadie a quien sacarle respuestas… —concluyo Winter Snow—. ¿Aún existen los cuarteles de la guardia secreta, en el interior de esta montaña?

Celestia asintió con la cabeza.

—Hace siglos que no se renueva el hechizo de preservación. Pero, la mayoría de esas instalaciones aún son transitables y permanecen casi intactas.

—Perfecto, entonces tengo que ir ahí —dijo con determinación la pegaso—. Tengo que ir por mis acompañantes ahora, así que disculpe mi retirada momentánea.

Estas últimas palabras agudizaron los oídos de Celestia.

—¿Hiciste amigos en este tiempo? Porque, eso sería fantástico.

Winter Snow se levantó del suelo, recuperando la mayor parte de su movilidad perdida y estirando sus alas, haciendo que sus huesos truenen. Luego le siguió su cuello y sus orejas.

—Solo son ponies, con los que tengo un trato. Distan mucho de ser mis amigos… aunque a uno de ellos le agrado por ser quien soy. Por ahora me han ayudado a orientarme muy bien, para llegar hasta aquí, así que les estoy muy agradecida.

—¿Confías en ellos? —le pregunto la princesa, preocupada de que estos desconocidos ponies pudiesen representar algún tipo de amenaza para Winter (su as bajo el casco).

La pegaso estiro sus extremidades traseras para acto seguido subir su cadera, sintiendo una sensación agradable recorrer su cuerpo. Le daba algo de pudor hacer tales movimientos frente a la princesa, pero, lo necesitaba para tener a su cuerpo funcionando al cien por mil.

—Hasta ahora no me han dado motivos para desconfiar, sin embargo decir que confió en ellos sería dar una afirmación muy grande. Digamos que… solo estoy en un estado de alerta bajo, cuando están cerca.

La puerta de la habitación de Celestia se abrió, la princesa de la noche también había terminado de prestar ayuda a su siervo por lo que se apresuró, junto con él a su lado, hacia la habitación de su hermana mayor. Luna y Winter intercambiaron miradas despectivas, la pegaso todavía estaba asimilando el ver a quien alguna vez juro lealtad como a una enemiga; pero simplemente no podía no hacerlo, ya que el hecho de que saboreara la muerte era responsabilidad de ella. Aun así, a pesar de eso, Winter Snow no le deseaba la muerte a la princesa Luna, ya que aún le quedaba un pequeño vestigio de la admiración y aprecio que profeso en múltiples ocasiones, en su presencia; inclusive llegaron a disfrutar de óperas y sinfonías juntas.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —le pregunto Luna a Winter Snow, de manera directa.

—En lo que concierne al reino, lo decidiré después. Por ahora, atenderé asuntos personales.

—Celestia —dijo Luna, clavando sus ojos ahora en su hermana –No esperaras que dejar a este caudillo de la guerra, ir errante por toda Equestria, haciendo quien sabe qué… ¿O sí?

—Uno de los pilares de Equestria fue alguna vez suyo. Tiene el derecho de ir a donde desee.

—Tus palabras me desilusionan enormemente, como no tienes idea, hermana mayor– Expreso la deidad de la noche, cabizbaja y cerrando los ojos para ocultar la tristeza de estos –Sin embargo, si todavía me queda algo de autoridad, yo no pienso permitirlo.

—Hermana, por favor... comprende. Ella…

—¡Ella nada! —la interrumpió Luna—. Todavía estoy indignada, por la táctica tan sucia y mezquina, que usaste en mi contra. No lo olvidare Celestia. No olvidare como pasaste sobre mi autoridad, de esa manera tan humillante. Yo decido sobre las cuestiones que atañen a mi pueblo, no tú.

La monarca del sol guardo silencio, mordiéndose la lengua. Hace mucho que no veía a su querida hermana menor hablarle en ese tono. La hacía recordar tiempos pasados y distantes, cuya sombra de vergüenza aun arrastra, mortificándola.

—Geisterritter te acompañara a donde vayas —anuncio Luna a la pegaso blanca.

—¿El mismo lacayo que por poco me mata? ¿Es esto algún tipo de ironía cruel? —cuestiono Winter Snow.

—Es la única forma que permita tal absurdo. Él te acompañara o tu no iras a ninguna parte —sentencio la princesa de la noche.

Winter Snow iba a decir algo en oposición, pero esas palabras se quedaron en la punta de su lengua sin poder salir al exterior para ser oídas. Al ver el rígido semblante autoritario de la princesa Luna, no pudo sino obedecer, pero aun así pensando en su seguridad y en la de sus acompañantes, surgió la iniciativa de poner una condición.

—Mientras no me ataque por la espalda, ni lastime a mis acompañantes, estoy dispuesta a aceptarlo.

—Geisterritter, te prohíbo lastimar a esta pegaso y a quienes ella llama "sus acompañantes".

—Sera su voluntad, su majestad —dijo el unicornio haciendo una reverencia.

—Puedes estar segura, de que cumplirá mis órdenes sin cuestionar.

—No lo he puesto en duda.

Así, Geisterritter se alejó de la princesa Luna para posicionarse junto a Winter Snow. Las princesas se despidieron de sus ponies, en susurro la princesa Celestia le pidió a la pegaso que reconsiderara el pelear por el reino una vez más; incluso le dio un mapa con la ubicación de la ciudad nocturna de Targoviste. Y por otro lado la princesa Luna le pidió al unicornio informarle de cualquier cosa relevante, que concierna a Winter Snow por medio de pergaminos. Fue así que, finalmente, con las campanadas que marcaban la media noche en Canterlot, la pegaso se marchó junto con su nuevo acompañante guiándolo al hotel donde residía momentáneamente con Galvorn y Fírima. Geisterritter gracias a su hechizo que le permitía volar brevemente como un pegaso, es que pudo aterrizar en el balcón de la habitación de hotel al igual que Winter Snow, ahorrándose el subir por las escaleras. Las puertas corredizas de vidrio estaban abiertas y lo único que separaba a los ponies del cuarto, era una tela transparente que cruzaron a través del umbral.

—_Deliciosa yegua…_

Winter Snow abrió los ojos como platos, al ver a un semental gris de melena roja, a punto de abusar de una muy golpeada Fírima sobre una cama con manchas de sangre, de la misma pony terrestre. El escenario fue tan impactante como repugnante, y el macho en cuestión al darse cuenta de la presencia de la pegaso blanca, no pudo sino pensar que más diversión había llegado a la habitación. Al menos, hasta que vio a Geisterritter detrás de ella con su terrorífica máscara de hierro, observándolo a través de esta con evidente desagrado. El semental se alejó de la yegua, asustado por aquel unicornio, y rápidamente tomo con sus dientes un cuchillo que reposaba sobre la mesita de noche junto a la cama.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué hacen aquí? —les interrogo el semental gris.

—Yo me encargo —aviso Geisterritter, pero Winter Snow lo detuvo en seco, haciéndolo retroceder, para acto seguido caminar hacia aquel pony que tontamente la amenazaba con el cuchillo.

La mirada de la pegaso blanca era sombría y lograba fácilmente atemorizar a espíritus débiles carentes de voluntad, como el semental. Hace mucho que no sentía el odio correr por sus venas, y tenía que aprovecharlo para no sentir ningún tipo de compasión en al momento de pedirle explicaciones al corcel.

—Oh, no querrás usar eso contra mí —le advirtió Winter Snow, sin embargo el semental hizo caso omiso y decidió arremeter contra la pegaso—. Como tú quieras, pequeña rata miserable…

Lo siguiente que se escucho fue una nariz rompiéndose con varios dientes cayendo, consecuencia de recibir un golpe, del casco de hierro de la generalísima.

* * *

**_Like si te gusta la historia a mi pagina de _Facebook_: Mond Dunkel MLP._**

_**Gracias por los dibujos que me han dado hasta ahora, significan mucho para mi.**_

**_Recuerden echarle una ojeada a los fics del universo "Requiem Equestria", ya que hay mucho que contar en este universo. Por eso mismo que los invito a pasarse por _**_**"Angel Of Music" de mi amigo y escritor Graf Kohlenklau, cuya historia se desarrolla en el mismo universo y cuyos personajes "Mefistófeles y Valkane" son sus creaciones.**_

*****↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓**No olviden dejar su reviews con su opinión aquí abajo**↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓*****

_**Su apoyo hace posible que siga escribiendo.**_


	21. Lazos sangrientos

**.**

**Lazos sangrientos**

_"Cuando hay sangre de por medio, las cosas alcanzan un significado, que va más allá de lo mundano"_

—Muy bien, intento ser buena, intento tener paciencia y ser comprensiva, y créeme que estoy consciente de la gran dificultad que se te da el articular palabras. Pero, tu compréndeme a mí, te lo advertí ¿No es así?... En cierto modo, tú eres tan responsable como yo de esto, incluso me atrevería decir que la culpa es toda tuya. Pero como dije, intento ser buena, de lo contrario ya te hubieran pasado muchas cosas malas. Sabes, yo no creo que la vida premie a los ponies buenos, pero tampoco a los malos. La vida es indiferente a la felicidad, a las tristezas, a lo que es justo e injusto. Pero, si fuera lo contrario, creo que privarte de tu pene sería acorde a tu forma de actuar.

Atado a una silla con cadenas que Geisterritter facilito con su magia, se hallaba atado contra su voluntad aquel semental gris que estaba a punto de abusar de Fírima. Frente a él Winter Snow lo sometía a un interrogatorio, teniendo de base lo que Fírima dijo al recuperar fuerzas tras los brutales golpes que le propinaron. El semental solo dijo dos cosas, primero su nombre para que se dirigieran a él como Blade, y segundo, confirmo las palabras de la maltratada pony terrestre. Al parecer Galvorn fue secuestrado por un grupo de ponies de traje negro y corbata, los cuales, se barruntaba Fírima, pertenecían a la reconocida familia Gant Noir; a los que por desgracia el comerciante debía dinero. Geisterritter, revisando el traje negro que Blade previamente había colgado en un perchero para que este no se ensuciara con la sangre de Fírima, encontró un porta-retrato. Se podía distinguir que estaba hecho de plata de muy buena calidad, pero, eso no era ni de lejos lo más atrayente del objeto, sino lo que revelaba. Madre e hija, ponies muy lindas sonriendo en un jardín.

—Interesante —comento Geisterritter, llamando la atención de la pegaso blanca, cuyos oídos se pusieron en punta.

—Déjame ver eso —le pidió la pegaso, tomando el porta-retrato que el unicornio levito hasta ella—. Vaya, vaya… Así que, Blade… ¿Cuándo pensabas decirnos que tenías familia? ¿Tu esposa sabe que te gusta violar a yeguas inocentes cuando sales de casa?

El corcel gris, si bien tenía el rostro deforme e hinchado por los golpes de Winter, logro transmitir la suficiente preocupación y sorpresa, como para que su interrogadora tomara una aventurada determinación.

—Sabes, hoy me siento un poco solidaría —confeso Winter Snow en un tono sarcástico, poniendo el retrato familiar frente a los ojos del semental, para que la imagen de aquellos, quienes son sus seres queridos, absorbieran su buen juicio—. Te haré un favor Blade. Ya que a ti te gusta abusar de yeguas, tras golpearlas hasta medio matarlas, te daré la excusa perfecta para hacerlo. Yo sé un poco de eso.

Fírima al escuchar a la pegaso hablar de esa manera, no pudo sino entrar en cólera, a pesar de aun sentirse débil. El unicornio enmascarado lo conoció hace apenas una hora y ya le agradaba mucho más que Winter Snow, incluso atendió sus heridas usando magia muy efectiva que la hizo sentirse mucho mejor. La pony terrestre estaba por alzar la voz en protesta, ya que el hecho de que le hablaran de manera tan cordial a su agresor era simplemente indigesto, pero, lo que escucho a continuación por parte de la pegaso, simplemente la enmudeció y le heló la sangre.

—Voy a buscar a tu esposa, le voy a meter la punta de mi espada en la abertura que seguramente visitaste muchas veces durante su celo, y entonces… Voy a girar mi espada lentamente, arruinando para siempre su capacidad de hacerte sentir placer… ¡Un momento! ¿Qué digo?, incluso ya ni si quiera podrá ir a hacer sus necesidades sin sentir dolor.

Las palabras de Winter Snow se clavaron como espinas en el corazón del semental gris, estallando este en furia, tratando de desatarse para así hacer que la pegaso se trague sus asquerosas palabras una por una. Pero era inútil, y Winter todavía no había terminado con él.

—Estando ella en esa condición, creo que será comprensiva contigo si buscas satisfacerte con un orificio ajeno —le dijo la pegaso de manera comprensiva, pero volvió a su semblante anterior al echarle una segunda ojeada al porta-retrato—. Que tonta soy… Aquí también veo una potrilla. No quisiera que abusaras de ella, así que creo que le tendré que hacer lo mismo que a la madre. Solo espero que no chille mucho cuando la destroce por dentro, mis oídos son un poco sensibles.

Llegados a este punto, Blade comenzó a ignorar el dolor que implicaba moverse encadenado contra la silla, y solo se dejó llevar por la rabia. Era demasiado insoportable imaginar que eso le pasara a su familia, ¡No si estaba en su casco el poder evitarlo!... Solo tenía que liberarse, solo eso, la pegaso lo pillo desprevenido, él no esperaba que fuese tan fuerte y que lograra dominarle con tanta facilidad. Ahora sabía cuál era el nivel de su rival ¡Solo tenía que liberarse! ¡La seguridad de los suyos dependía de él, era todo o nada!

—Claro que no tendría que hacer nada de eso, si tan solo me dijeras donde está mi pequeña rata comerciante —clarifico Winter Snow, logrando que su prisionero se tranquilizara consternado, con los ojos abiertos a más no poder—. Oh… ¿Ya te diste cuenta, no es así?, eres muy estúpido al creer, que estas protegiendo a tu esposa e hija al guardar silencio. Yo soy mucho más peligrosa que tus jefes. Yo puedo hacerte a ti a los tuyos cosas que no te imaginas Blade, pero que estaría dispuesta a traer al plano real, si se me provoca… ¡Y en estos momentos me estas provocando!

—_Ingenioso _—pensó Geisterritter.

—_Enfermizo _—pensó Fírima.

—_Maldita sea… _—pensó Blade.

—Aun te quedan dientes, así que… habla cuanto puedas —le ordeno Winter Snow—. ¿Dónde está Galvorn?

El semental, moviendo lentamente sus ensangrentados labios, se dispuso a escupir todas las palabras que pudiese modular.

—Yo… no sé, don-donde lo llevaron —admitió, trasmitiendo el martirio que significaba hablar en cada silaba.

Winter Snow volvió a plantar el porta-retrato contra la cara del semental.

—En tu esposa e hija hay más de un solo orificio, que puede darte placer, así que, será mejor que me digas la verdad, sino quieres que ellas pasen el resto de su vida, comiendo cosas previamente molidas para que las puedan tragar y expulsar sin problemas.

—Es… verdad. Yo me iba a encargar de la yegua… —confeso Blade—. Iba a llevarme su cuerpo en bol… bolsas de ba… basura, pero antes de partir su cuerpo en el baño, quería aprovechar que aun es…es…estuviera en una sola pieza. Sus restos los iba a llevar a un almacén, don… donde trabajo con distintos ácidos.

—¿Por qué te pidieron hacer eso, si el asunto era con Galvorn?

—Ella, lo salvo la primera vez que los Gant Noir lo secuestraron para cobrarle. Yo solo soy un peón contratado para este asunto en específico, en realidad, soy un independiente. Desaparezco ponies. No tengo idea de donde lo pudieron llevar, los matones de esa familia.

Los ojos de Winter eran como los de un lobo siberiano cazando en la nieve, y los había clavado sobre el semental gris, intimidándolo con su frialdad. Sin embargo, ella no detecto grano de mentira en su expresión, así que decidió concluir con su interrogatorio. La bestia ya no tenía razón para querer su carne, ya que había devorado su alma. Winter Snow lo puso al borde del abismo, le hizo ver al monstruo que vive en sus profundidades y luego se alimentó de su miedo, dejándolo como un cascaron vacío.

—También estaba esta servilleta en su traje —comento Geisterritter, levitando el objeto hasta la pony alada, donde estaba escrita la dirección del hotel y el numero de la habitación donde se encontraban actualmente.

—Ya sé donde estamos, necesito saber donde esta Galvorn.

—¿En serio lo necesitas para continuar con tu viaje? —le cuestiono el unicornio.

—Claro que sí, a ti te odio.

—Y yo te odio a ti —le comento Fírima a la pegaso.

—Sí, esa es la otra razón —dijo Winter Snow rodando los ojos—. Al menos al pequeño le agrado un poco.

Cuando Fírima vio la servilleta se quedó tiesa como una tabla. Sus ojos estaban fijos en ella, sin mover ni un solo musculo, casi parecía una estatua viviente, pero al menos seguía respirando. No obstante, antes de que alguien pudiese preguntar algo, esta comenzó a moverse muy lento, arrebatándole la servilleta a Winter Snow para mirarla más de cerca, buscando cualquier indicio que le dijera que no es lo que aparentaba ser, cuando es evidente lo que es. ¡Oh, sí que lo es… no hay ninguna duda al respecto!

—Yo, escribí sobre esta servilleta —recordó Fírima.

* * *

Oscuridad, solo oscuridad por donde se mire. No hay luz, no hay escapatoria. Pero si hay frío, de eso sobra hasta para regalar. Pero entonces Galvor levanta su cabeza y mira a su hermana, ahí, en un rincón no tan apartado, ya que el espacio donde están tampoco es muy grande. Las provisiones se acaban, Galvorn sabe que se agotan, pero aun así muestra más optimismo que su hermana mayor, al creer que la comida durara lo suficiente hasta que los encuentren. Pero bueno, el hambre podía ser tolerable hasta cierto punto. Sin embargo no era el mismo caso de la cordura. La cueva los ponía a prueba cada vez que abrían los ojos al despertar, les susurraba cosas polvorientas al oído, diciéndoles que en las paredes de piedra escribirían sus nombres al encontrar sus cadáveres. Quizá, de no ser por una lámpara que convenientemente Galvorn tenía, ambos hermanos ya hubieran caído en la completa desesperación, al no poder si quiera verse a la cara.

—¿Estas despierta? —le pregunto Galvorn a su hermana.

—Sí, no saber si es de día o de noche, me hace dudar si debo dormir o no —le contesto Fírima, hundiendo la mitad de su rostro contra la tierra, mirando una montaña de guijarros que hizo, para pasar el rato—. Deberíamos estar felices que hayas obtenido tu cutie mark, hace… uhm… ¿Siete días?

Galvorn miro una pared a su izquierda, donde se podían ver varias líneas dibujadas sobre la superficie.

—En realidad han sido ocho días —dilucidada la duda de su hermana, Galvorn acerco un reloj de bolsillo a su derecha, para ver la hora—. Puedes dormir, es de noche.

—Como sea, el punto es que es injusto. Yo cuando obtuve mi cutie mark, la estuve presumiendo el mes entero.

—La época más insoportable de mi vida —le comento Galvorn, sonriendo con timidez, a la vez que con nostalgia. El corcel se apiado de su hermana mayor al verla temblar de frío, y, de unas alforjas a su izquierda, saco una manta azul la cual estiro sobre el cuerpo de su hermana.

—Es tuya —señalo Fírima, mostrándose recia para que Galvorn abandonara su iniciativa.

—Tú siempre has sido más sensible a las temperaturas que yo. Eso lo heredaste de mamá. Así que por favor, no me hagas ponerme como tu cuando yo me pongo testarudo.

Desde que la privación de libertad comenzó, Fírima había hecho hasta lo imposible, para así ser la hermana ideal, en donde Galvorn pudiera descargar los pesares de tan difícil situación. Sin embargo, ella tenía un límite. No podía aparentar no sentir frío, cuando su cuerpo es el que tiembla por ello, sin poder darle freno. La pony se dejó arropar en su cama de tierra, recibiendo el gratificante calor por parte del abrigo que tanto se hacia falta. Sin embargo, sobraba suficiente manta como para que Galvorn también se cubriese con ella, si se apegaba lo suficiente a su hermana, así que decidieron compartirla abrazándose para así transmitirse más calor.

—¿Crees que todavía nos buscan? —le pregunto Fírima, en un tono de voz que transmitía preocupación y miedo al mismo tiempo. Era aterrador imaginar que nadie allá afuera los estuviera buscando ¡Era horrible verse a sí mismos en unos meses, como esqueletos!

—Que este sea nuestro lugar secreto, no significa que nadie lo conozca. Alguien tiene que conocer la cueva, no está muy lejos del pueblo después de todo.

—Quizá están usando el pequeño río como línea limite, de dónde podríamos estar. De lo contrario, no me explico cómo es que todavía no dan a parar a este lugar.

—Quizá ellos ya están ahí afuera, solo que el derrumbe puso muchas rocas de por medio y por eso no los escuchamos aún.

Aferrándose a esa esperanza y dándose más palabras de aliento, ambos hermanos lograron conciliar el sueño, esperando sentir los rayos del sol acariciar sus caras, al despertar.

* * *

¡Agua fría! ¡Agua fría sobre las heridas abiertas!

El semental color almendra abrió los ojos, regresando del mundo onírico que tanto gusta de recrear recuerdos. Su visión no era la mejor, pero al menos lograba diferenciar los ponies frente a él, de los muebles. El sitio era bastante bonito, era inútil negarlo, lo feo ahí era él. Sus ropajes sufrieron desgarros de tela, y lo que aún tenía puesto estaba manchado con la sangre de sus múltiples heridas. Sentía la boca salada, y el percatarse de que le faltaban un par de dientes, hizo que entrara en pánico… ¡La imagen de un comerciante es algo vital en los negocios!

Galvorn intento moverse pero no lograba levantarse, una soga lo tenía atado contra una silla que irónicamente era muy cómoda. El pony que le arrojo el balde con agua, quien era uno de esos matones de traje negro que lo golpeo con anterioridad, se alejó haciendo un gesto de repudio.

—El señor Lars Gant Noir —nombro Galvorn tratando de ignorar sus labios rotos—. ¿No suele enviar advertencias antes de hacer este tipo de cosas?

Desde el fondo del salón, donde el lastimado semental se hallaba prisionero, comenzó a escucharse una canción, reproducida por un mueble tocadiscos de dos enormes bocinas. "_La Campanella" _de Franz Liszt hacia el ambiente ligeramente más grato para Galvorn, ya que el hecho de que doce sementales lo miraran fijamente, no era algo particularmente tranquilizador cuando se está atado sin la posibilidad de defenderse; a pesar de ser un fiasco en lo que respecta a repartir golpes. Recuperando más de sus facultades visuales, es que pudo distinguir más cosas del cuarto. Desde grandes ventanales de cortinas rojas, hasta pinturas preciosas y refinados muebles de roble. Las paredes estaban tapizadas de rojo y el suelo era baldosas negras, pero lo que más llamaba la atención de Galvorn era una chimenea a su izquierda, la cual estaba adornada con varios trofeos que reposaban sobre ella.

—Esperaba que le dieran la golpiza que le dieron, si se negaba a pagarme —dijo una voz femenina desde el fondo del salón –Ahora, no me queda de otra que ofrecerle algo mucho peor, como opción.

Aquella presencia femenina camino lentamente, provocando que los sementales le abrieran paso. Una unicornio, una muy hermosa y agraciada yegua, de pelaje rosa, melena azul y ojos violetas. Vestía una mezcla entre traje de negocios y vestido de señorita, de tonalidades purpuras, rosa pálido y blanco. Su semblante manifestaba su completa indiferencia por el estado de Galvorn, al igual que su gran determinación en conseguir lo que quiere.

—Buenas noches, mi estimado deudor. Seguramente esperabas encontrarte con el señor Lars Gant Noir, o por lo menos con uno de sus representantes en este tipo de asuntos —inquirió la unicornio en un tono de voz bastante educado, de pausas perfectas y un acento muy sofisticado. Se podía apreciar la costosa educación en sus gestos para con el corcel—. Pero, lamentablemente, el señor Lars Gant Noir, mi respetable padre, ha fallecido siendo víctima de un ataque al corazón a sus noventa y nueve años. De ahí que yo, Suomi Gant Noir, este hoy aquí, en esta providencial noche de invierno, con usted como acreedora de la deuda con meses de retraso; que hasta la fecha mantiene.

La agraciada yegua frente a Galvorn parecía demasiado joven como para estar a la cabeza de una familia criminal, probablemente ella haya sido instruida desde muy pequeña para llevar toda clase de negocios turbios, pero aun así, era mucho mejor que lidiar con ella, que con Lars Gant Noir. Los jóvenes suelen ser más flexibles que los rígidos ancianos, solo esperaba que ella no fuese una excepción como Winter Snow.

—Señorita Suomi, yo…

*¡BOFETON!*

El semental fue callado al instante por la pesuña de la refinada yegua, quien no dudo en darle una fuerte bofetada a Galvorn; a pesar de su estado.

—Suomi Gant Noir —le corrigió la unicornio, para acto seguido limpiarse su pesuña levitando un pañuelo bordado—. Haga el favor de dirigirse a mí, siempre por mi nombre completo. A penas podía decir, que somos conocidos.

Galvorn se dio unos segundos para hallar las fuerzas que necesitaba para hablar nuevamente. Probablemente una bofetada le resultaría casi insignificante en otras circunstancias, pero ahora, recibir una significa el más intenso de los dolores. Era un ardor casi insoportable sobre su mejilla, que tenía que ignorar para así modular correctamente.

—Señorita Suomi Gant Noir, de verdad siento mucho el prolongado tiempo que ha tardado mi pago. Sé que su familia no tiene la culpa, de lo que ocurrió con el precio de los tulipanes. Pero le ruego comprensión, tengo un gran negocio entre cascos, un negocio que me permitirá devolverle todos los bits prestados, con mucho porcentaje de interés.

Suomi arqueo una ceja, dándole el pañuelo, ahora sucio con el que limpio su casco, a uno de sus guardaespaldas.

—Creo que usted me ha comprendido mal. Cuando mis sementales allanaron la habitación del hotel que compartía con su hermana, registraron el cuarto y no encontraron ni un solo bit —comenzó a explicar la unicornio, caminando alrededor de Galvorn, como animal que acecha a una presa—. Esperaba que mis fieles corceles, me lo entregaran a usted con algunos sacos de monedas, sin embargo… está aquí sin ni un solo bit.

—¿Qué le hacía pensar, que tenía sacos llenos de bits conmigo?

—Bueno, según tengo entendido. —La unicornio levito un pequeño pergamino que reposaba sobre uno de los muebles del salón—. Usted detesta los bancos y llego a Canterlot sin su fuente de sustento, o sea, su carreta. Por lo que, hay dos posibilidades. Usted vendió su carreta con todos los objetos en ella, o la dejo en otro lugar.

—¿Qué la hace plantearse semejantes posibilidades?

—Tengo mis informantes. Pero eso no es tema de conversación en estos instantes. Lo importante aquí, es que esperaba conseguir aunque sea un porcentaje de lo que usted me debía, ya sea en bits o en objetos de valor. Sin embargo me lo trajeron hasta aquí sin ninguna de las dos cosas, y un deudor que no paga con absolutamente nada, solo sirve de ejemplo para los otros deudores.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

—Quiero decir, que usted será un ejemplo perfecto para quienes osen no pagar sus cuentas pendientes —aclaro Suomi, dándole la espalda a Galvorn—. Nagra, córtale una oreja.

Un robusto unicornio de pelaje negro y melena gris hizo a un lado a sus compañeros, para acto seguido levitar una navaja desde uno de los bolsillos de su traje. Su semblante duro como una piedra, daba a entender que tal acto no significaba nada para él, y que podía hacerlo sin ni un remordimiento.

—¡Un momento, le pagare, juro que le pagare! —afirmo con premura el semental, consiguiendo que la unicornio detuviera al matón a punto de cortar su oreja.

—¿Cómo?

—Trottingham, tengo una propiedad en Trottingham que puedo vender para ustedes. De hecho, si quieren se las regalo, no me importa. Cubrirá una parte de la deuda por ahora, eso es mejor que nada ¿No es así?

Suomi Gant Noir miro de reojo al desesperado corcel. Ciertamente para ella resultaba muy desagradable tener a alguien en ese estado tan deplorable, en una de las casas más envidiables, que poseían los Gant Noir en Canterlot. La unicornio quería profundizar en el asunto de la propiedad, pero, algo dentro de ella le impedía considerar la propuesta en serio. No es que fuese una mala oferta del todo, a una propiedad siempre se le puede dar alguna buena utilidad, en el gran mundo de los negocios turbios. No obstante, la primera vez que los Gant Noir retuvieron a Galvorn, el padre de Suomi, acepto concederle un par de días más para pagar la deuda. Cuando el plazo venció de nuevo, se le retuvo a la fuerza en Manhattan y este escapo con ayuda de su hermana mayor. Ahora, el comerciante estaba ahí de nuevo, y era como ver una escena de una mala película repetida.

—Usted perderá la oreja izquierda —sentencio Suomi.

—¡No, esperen!

—Rómpanle la cara para que no vuelva a hablar.

* * *

—Puede que en estos momentos, te parezca la peor pony del mundo. Y la verdad es que en cierto modo, no estarías tan errado con esa suposición; en un juicio podrías usar los libros de historia como prueba. Pero en estos momentos creo que estoy en una causa, que muchos considerarían justa. Después de todo Galvorn no es un mal pony, al menos a mí no me ha tratado mal, a pesar de saber la clase de pony que soy… —dijo Winter Snow, para luego hacer una pausa y añadir—. ¡Oh, que tonta soy! Pero si tú eres su amigo, deberías saberlo mucho mejor que yo.

Frente a la pegaso blanca se hallaba Tuis, atado a una silla en el sótano de su taberna. El lugar era polvoriento y estaba repleto de estantes con botellas de licor, además de barriles de cidra de manzana. En una esquina se podía ver una lámpara, que era la única luz que daba algo de claridad en la penumbra, ya que la bombilla de techo estaba descompuesta. Fírima miraba uno de los estantes con botellas, tratando de no mirar a su amigo a los ojos, ya que no soportaba la idea de que este fuese en parte responsable, de que su querido hermano menor fuese secuestrado. Tuis no era un mal pony, pero tenía deudas que pagar por las reparaciones de su local. Los Gant Noir conocían superficialmente la relación que el tabernero tenía con Galvorn, así que, no dudaron en ofrecer una considerable disminución de su deuda, a cambio de información verídica del paradero del comerciante. De ahí que, cuando Fírima escribió la dirección del hotel y el número del cuarto en aquella servilleta, él se halló en la más pesada de las encrucijadas, haciendo que los días venideros fuesen los más tortuosos que haya experimentado jamás.

—Yo no le deseaba el mal a Galvorn, en serio lo he llegado a querer como si fuese un hermano, pero voy a ser padre. Y esos perros codiciosos, ya comenzaban a amenazarme para que les pagara —se excusó Tuis.

—¡Tú no tienes derecho, a considerarte su hermano! —le grito Fírima encogiéndose de hombros clavando su mirada en el suelo. La tristeza no tardo en apoderarse de ella, y comenzó a llorar por verse envuelta en una situación tan lamentable como trágica—. Nosotros te queríamos mucho, Tuis. Si nos hubieras dicho la verdad desde un principio, créeme que no hubiéramos dudado en ofrecerte nuestra ayuda, para tratar de hallar alguna solución.

—Tenía miedo, compréndeme por favor. La taberna no genero los bits mensuales que creí que generaría para así pagar el préstamo. Solo los Gant Noir prestan dinero a apuestas inseguras, y para aceptar el dinero, tenía que ignorar sus métodos. Fue un grave error, ahora lo sé.

—La deslealtad aflora como rosas en primavera, en los tiempos modernos —comento Geisterritter, que si bien no simpatizaba con ninguno de los ahí presentes, le era imposible no reaccionar a lo opuesto de su virtud más destacable.

—No me interrumpan —les ordeno Winter a sus acompañantes –¿No ven que todavía tengo que sacarle donde esta Galvorn?

—¿Qué van a hacer cuando lo encuentren? —les pregunto Tuis, en un tono de voz bajo.

—Rescatarlo y eliminar todo lo que se interponga —le respondió Winter Snow—. No me hagas perder tiempo, dime donde está.

—Hazme lo que quieras, si los Gant Noir descubren que se los dije, estaré en problemas —dijo Tuis—. Por la forma en que me sometiste y me ataste, yo diría que tú no eres ninguna actriz, sino una soldado. Y el tipo de la máscara de metal parece un guardia nocturno, así que, no podrán proteger a mi familia.

—¿Tan poca fe le tienes a las autoridades? —le pregunto Geisterritter.

—Si las autoridades tuvieran el poder, que deberían. Ponies como yo no tendrían que temer a ponies como los Gant Noir. La alta burguesía siempre ha sido privilegiada, y protegida por la autoridad —dichas estas palabras Tuis hizo una breve pausa, se sentía un cobarde por negar la ubicación de su amigo, y ver a Fírima incapaz de mirarlo simplemente le destrozaba. Sin embargo, se justificaba a sí mismo teniendo presente, las consecuencias que podrían caer sobre su futura esposa y posible hija o hijo—. De verdad estoy sufriendo por Galvorn, pero sufriría más por mi familia si algo les llegase a pasar. Háganme lo que quieran, no diré ni una sola palabra.

—Oh, no te haremos nada —le dijo Winter Snow—. ¿No es así, mi deforme amigo?

—Yo no soy deforme, ni soy tu amigo —le corrigió Geisterritter.

—Como sea, el punto es que por tu integridad física, no tienes que temer. Es comprensible hasta cierto punto, tu abstinencia a revelar la ubicación de Galvorn.

—_Aquí va de nuevo… _—pensó Geisterritter.

—Sabes, un día, iba yo paseando por mi pueblo, Mirra —comenzó a relatar Winter—. Y, me entere de la terrible noticia de que, un grifo oculto en una granja, había atravesado el vientre de una yegua embarazada tras esta descubrirlo. Luego se supo, que de hecho había sido el mismo esposo de la pony, ya que había ayudado a un grifo herido del que se enamoró.

Tuis no entendía el objetivo de aquella historia, pero conforme continuaba más lo perturbaba.

—Durante un asalto a una de las ciudades minotauro, recordé este lamentable suceso al ver a una minotauro preñada. Y, cegada por la curiosidad decidí hacer el experimento de atravesar su vientre con mi espada, solo para ver cómo se abría la carne, o si salía más sangre estando en ese estado.

—¿De nuevo interpretando el papel de la generalísima? —inquirió el tabernero, arqueando una ceja, pero Winter no dio señas de que fuese así. De hecho, se escuchaba como si de verdad estuviera contando una vivencia suya del pasado, pero esto lo atribuía a que además de ser una soldado, también actuaba muy bien.

—Lo triste de esto, es que, si bien fue una experiencia bastante peculiar y excitante, no pude preguntarle a aquella minotauro que fue lo que sintió al ser atravesada por mi espada. Ya que murió antes que le pudiese preguntar —termino de relatar la pegaso, con una sonrisa—. ¿Crees que tu prometida tenga la suficiente resistencia, para poder preguntarle qué se siente?

Tuis se quedó pasmado, estupefacto a más no poder. Intento articular algunas palabras, pero no lograba hablar correctamente. Solo cuando su mente se enfrío es que pudo sacar conclusiones y la más fuerte, era que la pegaso blanca solo quería asustarlo y nada más.

—Tu no serías capaz —replico el semental.

De repente se escuchó la puerta de la planta alta abrirse, para acto seguido escucharse unos cascos dar pasos tranquilamente por el local.

—¿Tuis? ¿Estás aquí? ¿Por qué tienes las luces prendidas, si tienes cerrado? —pregunto una dulce voz femenina.

—¡¿Strawberry?! —exclamo el corcel, cuyo hocico fue tapado por uno de los cascos de Winter Snow.

—No quería tener público, pero bueno, supongo que no estaría mal que vieras con tus propios ojos lo que sucede cuando alguien va en contra de mi voluntad —le susurro la pegaso, sonriéndole con malicia—. Geisterritter, trae a esa yegua aquí. Demostrémosle a nuestro buen tabernero, que teme a los ponies equivocados.

El unicornio asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras. Tuis no podía decidirse en quien de los dos, era mayor amenaza para su prometida. Por un lado Geisterritter tenía un aspecto muy intimidante, pero al menos se veía tranquilo, y por otro lado Winter Snow parecía una completa sádica y lo estaba por demostrar. De ahí que suplico con la mirada que no hicieran nada en contra de Strawberry, y su interrogadora no fue indiferente a sus suplicas.

—Espera —le ordeno Winter Snow al unicornio—. Creo que nuestro estimado amigo, finalmente hablara.

Geisterritter lo miro unos segundos, y sin decir ni una palabra regreso al rincón donde estaba. Winter Snow aparto su casco de la boca del corcel y dejo que este le dijera al oído una dirección que estaba dentro de Canterlot, y que seguramente Fírima o Geisterritter podrían ubicar sin problemas.

—¿Es verídica?

—Me lo dijo uno de esos matones, en estado de borrachera. Y los ebrios nunca mienten.

—Si no es cierto, concebiré el peor de los finales para ti y tu prometida.

—Sé que lo harías, por eso te dije la verdad.

—Tuvimos que llegar a esto, para obligarte a prestar una mínima ayuda a tu amigo —comento Fírima—. Olvídate de nosotros para siempre, Tuis.

Cuando Winter Snow se dispuso a distanciarse del corcel, para revelar la dirección a sus acompañantes, este la detuvo estirando su extremidad inferior derecha, para así dirigirle unas últimas palabras en voz baja. Se trataba de una petición que por su peso y significado, era imposible que una enojada Fírima la llevara a cabo. No obstante, Tuis tenía la pequeña y rara esperanza de que Winter si, a pesar de mostrarse tan sanguinaria.

—Y dile a Galvorn que lo siento —le susurro el corcel.

La pony alada y Tuis intercambiaron miradas, para acto seguido ya no decirse ni una sola palabra.

—Fírima, lo siento de corazón —se disculpó Tuis—. Espero que tú y Galvorn algún día logren perdonarme, aunque no lo merezca.

La yegua no dijo ni una sola palabra, y tras oír la dirección que Winter Snow consiguió, se apresuró rápidamente a la escalera. Tanto ella como Geisterritter conocían donde quedaba aquel lugar.

—Si quieres adormezco a la yegua —le ofreció Geisterritter a la pegaso blanca, mientras la seguía de cerca, subiendo la escalera.

—Es una mejor opción que noquearla, así que hazlo si puedes.

Fírima al oír tal respuesta, se giró hacia la pegaso deteniéndola en seco, antes de abrir la trampilla que daba a la planta superior.

—Quiero saber algo, que me ha estado reconcomiendo desde el hotel —confeso Fírima—. Eres la peor pony que he conocido en mi vida, y todavía sigo creyendo que eres una genocida. Pero tengo que saber… ¿Hubieras cumplido esas amenazas que diste? ¿Le hubieras hecho esas cosas horribles a esas ponies?

Winter bufo, haciendo un gesto de repugnancia.

—Claro que no, estúpida —respondió ella, rodando los ojos—. He hecho muchas cosas terribles, sin embargo asesinar preñadas y destrozar potrillas por dentro nunca ha sido lo mío.

—¿Entonces por qué dijiste esas cosas?

—Existen dos formas de destrozar la voluntad de alguien. La primera consiste en romperlo físicamente, sumergiéndolo en el sufrimiento. La otra forma, y la que más me ha costado desarrollar, es tomar sus sentimientos y temores, para usarlos en su contra. Durante unos minutos me convertí en la verdugo de Tuis. Le podía quitar todo, sin tocarle ni un solo pelo.

—¿Qué hay de la historia?

—Esa historia tiene algo de verdad. Durante un asalto a una ciudad minotauro, la esposa embarazada de uno de los capitanes enemigos, capitán Klaus, murió. No estoy segura como pasaron las cosas, pero invente que la asesine personalmente, atravesando su vientre, para que me buscara e intentara matarme.

—¿Por qué? —le pregunto impactada la pony.

—Me había propuesto a asesinar a los líderes más carismáticos del reino minotauro, para así bajar la esperanza de la plebe en la victoria. Y también, que necesitaba un reto para volverme más fuerte. —Winter Snow hizo a un lado a Fírima, para abrir la trampilla ella misma—. No espero que me comprendas, en esos tiempos trataba de cumplir mi deber como generalísima y mi sentido de misión al mismo tiempo. A veces, el cargo y mi filosofía se combinaban, haciendo que moviera hilos para satisfacer ambas cosas en un solo gran acto.

* * *

Sensación de pérdida. ¿Cuánto se ha perdido? ¿Cuánto sigue siendo como figuraba en los recuerdos?... El mundo se convirtió en rocas, rocas que dejan entrar el aire, pero no el sol. El reloj y la lámpara seguían funcionando, así que podían agregar una línea más, a la pared que señalaba los días que habían transcurrido. Desafortunadamente, habían pasado ya lo suficiente, como para que la comida desapareciera por completo. No toda logro ser ingerida, simplemente se pudrió antes de eso, por lo que resulto incomible, y termino uniéndose al rincón de los desechos. Poco de lo que estaba podrido fue tolerable para comer, tristemente casi todo era fruta. Ahora solo quedaba agua y una que otra cascara de manzana, más o menos en buen estado. Y para agravar la situación Fírima enfermo, quedándose inmóvil la mayor parte del tiempo, solo moviéndose cuando tenía que ir al "_baño_". De no ser, porque aún tenían varias botellas con agua, Galvorn posiblemente ya hubiera perdido la esperanza.

—Bebe despacio —le sugirió el corcel a su hermana, quien se encontraba recostada frente a él, con un paño moderadamente húmedo sobre su frente. Él no sabía decir exactamente lo que tenía Fírima, solo sabía que tenía que cuidarla a como dé lugar—. No tienes que usar fuerzas en vano.

—¿En serio me vas a empezar a decir lo que debo hacer? —pregunto Fírima con ironía.

—Tú lo hacías cuando yo enfermaba —replico Galvorn.

—Exacto, yo, porque se suponía que debía hacerlo. Después de todo, era la mayor, tenía que darte el ejemplo para cuando tuvieras que cuidar de alguien.

—Y fue un buen ejemplo. Pero, de mí no recibirás tantos reproches.

—¿Reproches?

—¿Crees que no me daba cuenta, cuando ponías la mayor parte de la manta de mi lado?

Fírima guardo silencio, de verdad esperaba que su hermano, confundiera los movimientos que ella hacia al dormir, con simples pesadillas o sueños inquietos. Posiblemente si se hubiera asegurado mejor, hubiera pasado desapercibida. Pero, prefería sentir frío ella, antes que su hermano.

—Sigo siendo tu hermana mayor… tengo que darte el ejemplo.

* * *

—¡Despierta maldita sea!

Galvorn abrió los ojos recibiendo una cubeta de agua fría, junto con la imagen de una histérica Suomi Gant Noir. Ahora con más heridas y una oreja cortada, el agua se sentía mucho peor que antes, pego un enorme grito de dolor, retorciéndose en la silla donde aún estaba atado. Solo podía ver con su ojo derecho, el cual estaba impregnado en sangre. La unicornio solo estaba con dos de sus matones escoltándola, y, aunque el herido corcel no podía entender mucho de lo que esta le decía a sus siervos, podía distinguir que lo hacía con gestos corporales que denotaban furia. El enojo de Suomi incluso la llevo, a abofetear a uno de esos rudos sementales, el cual ni siquiera se inmuto ni mostró enojo alguno.

—¡Si esa pegaso llega aquí y lo ve así, me matara a mí también! —especulo Suomi—. ¿Cómo es posible que no puedan contra una yegua? ¡Una sola! Explícamelo Nagra.

—También está siendo acompañada por un tipo con un disfraz de la Nightmare Night —objeto Nagra.

—Pero él no hace nada, solo la acompaña de cerca al igual que una yegua terrestre de pelaje naranja —añadió su compañero ahí presente.

—No se preocupe jefa, mandamos a un pegaso mensajero a la mansión de su padre, cuando vimos que nuestros sementales eran insuficientes. Llegará en cualquier momento con los guardias de ahí, dudo que esa yegua pueda con sesenta de los nuestros —informo Nagra—. Por ahora, creo que deberíamos entregar al comerciante.

—¿Pero es que no ves como esta? ¡Solo míralo!... Cuando vea que casi lo matamos, no le temblara el pulso —replico Suomi, levitando una docena de navajas desde uno de los muebles—. Espero que esos imbéciles lleguen pronto, la mansión de mi padre no esta tan lejos para un pegaso, intentemos negociar con esa intrusa para hacer tiempo.

Una de las puertas dobles del salón cayeron al suelo, tras estas desprenderse de las bisagras, producto de una patada. Los dos robustos sementales rápidamente se colocaron a la defensiva, interponiéndose entre el intruso y su ama. Winter Snow cruzo el umbral de manera tranquila, clavando su mirada en aquellos matones en el primer segundo. Muy de cerca la siguió Geisterritter y Fírima, esta última al ver el estado de su hermano, reacciono queriéndole prestar auxilio de inmediato, pero Geisterritter la detuvo en seco.

—¡Déjame pasar! —le exigió Fírima.

—Si galopas hasta el en este instante, no solo pones en riesgo la vida de tu hermano, sino la tuya.

—No me trataron con mucha hospitalidad, al llegar —comento Winter Snow, de manera mordaz—. Y veo que no fueron los mejores anfitriones, con mi pequeño comerciante.

Suomi levito una de sus navajas hacia el cuello de Galvorn, rozando la superficie de su yugular.

—Ni un solo paso más, intrusa. Sino, ya no habrá comerciante del que hablar aquí —le advirtió la unicornio rosa—. Invades una de mis propiedades, asesinas a casi todos mis guardias y te presentas frente a mí, rompiendo una de mis puertas ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy yo? ¿Lo que podría hacerle a ti a los tuyos, con solo una insignificante orden? ¡Yo soy Suomi Gant Noir! ¡Heredera de la gran familia Gant Noir!

—Que tierno, de verdad, es muy adorable —dijo Winter en un tono burlesco—. Tristemente, no eres nada en comparación conmigo.

—_Aquí va de nuevo…_—pensó Geisterritter.

—Yo soy la generalísima Winter Snow. La pegaso más fuerte de todo el grandioso reino de Equestria. Servidora devota del sol, amante del conflicto y los campos de batalla… ¡La apodada pony de hierro por mis enemigos y aliados! ¡Yo soy quien empujo a los grifos al otro lado del océano, la que quito todas sus llanuras a los minotauros, la pony que hizo posible colonias en las lejanas tierras cebra! ¿Y tú, te atreves a considerarte superior a mí por tener unos cuantos sacos de monedas más que yo?, Dame lo que es mío y quizá perdone tu vida.

—Nunca nadie me había hablado así…—murmuro con enfado Suomi—. ¿Escucharon eso? Quiero una presentación así de asombrosa en mi escritorio, si alguno de los dos sobrevive.

Para sorpresa de los presentes, un cansado pegaso de color azul entra al salón, su respiración era prueba del gran esfuerzo físico que empleo en el cumplimiento de su deber para con su jefa.

—Ya vienen… vienen detrás de mí —informo el pegaso—. Yo… necesito agua.

—¡Perfecto! —exclamo Suomi, ignorando el hecho de que su subordinado se desmayó producto del agotamiento—. La charla termina aquí, ustedes, desagradables intrusos, pagaran por lo que hicieron. Mientras hablamos, sesenta de mis mejores sementales están llegando aquí. Y por cierto, el título de "generalísima" actualmente no existe, la próxima vez inventa una mentira mejor ¡Oh, lo siento, no habrá próxima vez!

—Geisterritter —hablo Winter Snow, dirigiéndose al caballero fantasma de manera solemne—. No podemos seguir nuestro camino si esos ineptos de los que habla esta potra, nos interrumpen.

El unicornio solo asintió con la cabeza y lentamente se retiró del salón, para dirigirse por el pasillo a la entrada de la gran casona. En el jardín delantero observo a docenas de unicornios, ponies de tierra y pegasos llegar, todos con traje negro y mostrándose hostiles de manera casi instantánea, al ver al enmascarado salir por la entrada principal. Ahí, el caballero fantasma, usando su propia versión de la voz real de Canterlot de la princesa Luna, decidió dirigirse a los ponies que querían adentrarse en la mansión a pesar de que estos, no lucieran muy dispuestos a escuchar.

—¡ATENCIÓN PONIES, BAJO LA JURISDICCIÓN DE LA NOCHE ORDENO SU SOMETIMIENTO AHORA MISMO! DE LO CONTRARIO ENTENDERÉ DE QUE SON ENEMIGOS DE LA NOCHE.

El cuerno de Geistterritter se encendió y el infierno se desato.

—_Bombardeo…_

Decenas de esferas de energía resplandeciente hicieron del jardín delantero un campo de batalla, donde miembros cercenados volaban de aquí para allá en todas direcciones. Los afortunados que lograban sobrevivir, ya sea por algún hechizo o muy buena habilidad en vuelo, solo retrasaban su muerte, ya que al acercarse a aquella temible arma con cascos y cuerno, nada podían hacer contra la guadaña de doble hoja del caballero fantasma. Cabezas rodaron a las macetas y a las raíces salientes de los arboles aun erguidos. Desde el salón la masacre solo se veía como un espectáculo de luces blancas, pero podían escuchar los agonizantes alaridos de los ponies, y también, sentir las vibraciones de las explosiones. Al ver tan descomunal poder mágico la mayoría de los esbirros de los Gant Noir tiraron su lealtad a la basura y huyeron, minimizando el numero de muertos.

—Sabes…—dijo Winter Snow—. Normalmente, para hacer que me des lo que quiero, tendría que decirte lo que soy capaz de hacer. Sin embargo ¡Y gracias a las diosas!, esta vez puedo usar a alguien más como amenaza... ¿Quieres ver de lo que es capaz el caballero fantasma?

—¡Esta bien! —grito Suomi—. Toma al desgraciado, te lo regalo, ya no lo quiero… ¡Solo no me hagan daño!

La unicornio libero a Galvorn de sus amarres y lo levito a los cascos de Winter Snow, quien de inmediato lo deposito sobre las pesuñas de una casi inconsolable Fírima. La yegua abrazo a su hermano, cuidando de no lastimarlo ni tampoco de ahogarle con sus lágrimas de preocupación.

—Le han cortado la oreja… ¡Le cortaron una de sus orejas! —grito horrorizada la pony terrestre.

Winter Snow giro su cabeza lentamente hacia Suomi. Los dos sementales que la protegían rápidamente se pusieron más a la defensiva, mientras la unicornio rosa se disponía a salir a toda prisa del salón.

—Y afortunadamente, soy una muy buena mentirosa.

Antes que los corceles de traje negro pudieran reaccionar, se vieron presa de afiladas navajas disparadas de entre las plumas de Winter Snow. Siendo invadidos por el dolor cayeron al suelo y la pegaso emprendió vuelo, siguiendo a Suomi por el pasillo. Esta al intentar salir por la salida principal choco contra Geisterritter, a quien arrojo la docena de navajas que levitaba muy de cerca con su magia. Este no se inmuto, al tener una magia mucho más poderosa de su parte, lo único que tuvo que hacer es contaminar el aura mágica de Suomi con la suya, para detenerlas en el acto sin que le llegaran si quiera a rozar.

—Us… us… ustedes son unas bestias —musito Suomi, arrastrándose hacia atrás, sobre la valiosa alfombra con el escudo familiar de los Gant Noir—. No me pueden hacer daño, yo soy Suomi Gant Noir, heredera de la fortuna y negocios de los Gant Noir.

—Gant Noir esto… Gant Noir lo otro… —se burló la pegaso blanca, teniendo a la unicornio a los cascos –No basta con alcanzar el poder, querida… También tienes que ser capaz de ejercerlo tú misma.

Winter Snow levanto su casco de hierro y golpeo el agraciado rostro de Suomi, tirándole un par de dientes y rompiéndole la nariz en el acto.

—¡Mi cara! —grito la delicada y refinada yegua, retorciéndose de dolor mientras cubría su rostro con sus cascos delanteros—. ¡Mi boca, mis dientes… Diosas!

—Ya vayámonos —pidió Geisterritter en un tono cansado—. Arrebatarle la vida a tantos ponies por motivos tan estúpidos, hace que se me revuelva el estomago.

—Tienes razón, este es uno de los motivos más estúpidos por los que he peleado —admitió Winter Snow—. Pero, esto paso bajo mis narices… y eso no lo soporto. Ahora supongo que tendremos que llevar a Galvorn a un hospital, pero el encontrar uno sera tarea de ustedes, ya que Canterlot no es como la recuerdo.

—La princesa Luna me puso al tanto de todo. En mil años pueden cambiar mucho las cosas —comento el unicornio—. Entiendo que estés desorientada, antigua generalísima de Equestria.

—¿Me odias? —le pregunto Winter, de manera intempestiva (considerando el momento y lugar).

—No.

—¿Por qué? ¿No crees en lo que dicen de mí los libros de historia?

—Por el tono de tu voz, supongo que leíste uno y quedaste sorprendida de la cantidad de falacias que encontraste —infirió Geisterritter, posicionándose a la derecha de Winter—. Sobre ti mi opinión es vaga, solo te respeto como guerrera y nada más. No me importan en lo más mínimo los muertos de hace mil años.

—Dile eso ultimo al Conde Mefistófeles.

Dichas esas palabras Winter volvió a golpear a Suomi, esta vez reventando uno de sus ojos al está tener cubierta la mitad de su cara. De más está decir el calvario que significo perder un ojo de una manera tan brutal, llorar dolía, y mucho.

—Que eso cuente por la oreja de Galvorn —le dijo la pegaso, mientras se retiraba junto a Geisterritter. Pero, a los pocos metros de alejarse se detuvo en seco. Un susurro que había llegado a su oído, empaquetado como petición, volvió a escucharse una vez más. Y entonces Winter se giró hacia la lastimada pony.

—¡Por cierto!, tus subordinados deberían ser más cuidadosos. No se percataron de que los seguimos hasta este lugar, ni tampoco que los estuvimos vigilando esperando el mejor momento para atacar —mintió Winter Snow, para al instante añadir—. Ahora me voy, pero recuerda mis palabras, que yo llegara aquí fue responsabilidad de tus sementales, lo que hace de esto algo muy irónico…

Después de la última palabra Winter siguió su camino sin mirar atrás.

"_Por favor, halla la forma de que no me involucren en la revelación de la ubicación de Galvorn. No por mí, sino por Strawberry. Te lo suplico."_

* * *

Ya no hay luz, solo figuras negras en la oscuridad. Tampoco había tiempo, ya que se necesitaría de visión nocturna para ver el reloj. ¿Cuánto había transcurrido ya? Galvorn tenía más o menos una cifra aproximada, pero nada con certeza. Fírima, quien aún estaba enferma, solo podía escuchar a su hermano menor caminar de un lado a otro, dándole de vez en cuando agua y cambiando su paño húmedo sobre la frente. El cuanto apreciaba sus cuidados, no se podía medir en números, ya que simplemente era incalculable. Y aunque no hubiera luz, Galvorn logro encontrar espárragos en el fondo de sus alforjas, que, aunque no estuvieran muy frescos, se conservaron relativamente bien envueltos en un pañuelo. Sin embargo no eran muchos, así que los hacían rendir, pese a tener el deseo latente de comerlos todos, para saciar su hambre. Aunque fuese Fírima la única de los dos que manifestara este deseo a viva voz.

—¿Ya comiste el que te corresponde diariamente? —le pregunto Fírima a su hermano, quien la arropaba con cariño.

—Sí —contesto Galvorn, en un tono cansado.

—¿Cuántos quedan?

—Uhm… Puedo contar por lo menos doce todavía —respondió el corcel—. Hasta ahora, mis cascos han cumplido bien la función de ojos, encontrando esto.

—No sé cómo no te percataste antes, de que tenías eso guardado —le reprocho Fírima—. Pero que bueno que los encontraste, me he sentido mejor estos últimos días o noches, gracias a eso.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? Simplemente olvide que había guardado esos espárragos en mis alforjas.

—Sabes, imagine que iban a estar secos como heno cuando me habías dicho que los encontraste. Pero no, están muy jugosos después de todo.

—Los moje un poco con agua, para que —Galvorn hizo una pausa inesperada—. Supieran mejor.

—No deberías gastar el agua que nos queda todavía en eso, no moriré por comer espárragos secos. Espero que nos encuentren antes que estos se acaben, no sé si soportaría la falta de comida de nuevo. El hambre no me deja dormir.

—A veces, temo dejar de oír tu voz, Fírima —confeso el corcel, en un tono de voz más bajo de lo usual—. Estas enferma, y… no tengo con que alimentarte para que te recuperes.

—¿Estas bien Galvorn?

—No me pasa nada. Solo, que creo me contagiaste el no poder dormir sin saber si es de día o de noche.

*CLANCK*

—¿Escuchaste eso? —pregunto Fírima alarmada.

*CLANCK*

*CLANCK*

—Son como golpes… —identifico la yegua—. Creo… ¡Yo creo que viene detrás de las rocas que obstruyen la salida!

El sonido acentuaba su volumen, y adjunto a este se escucharon rastros tenues de lo que parecían ser voces. Fírima levanto la mitad de su cuerpo tan emocionaba, que ignoro por completo su frágil estado actual. Apego la mitad de su cara al muro de piedras que tenía al lado, lastimándose por no poder medir con exactitud la distancia que había entre la superficie rocosa y su rostro. Sin embargo, esto último también lo paso por alto, lo único que importaba eran las esperanzas olvidadas, que resurgían fuertes y resplandecientes una vez más, con mucha más intensidad que antes. La alegría se manifestó en su rostro, y lágrimas de felicidad recorrieron irremediablemente sus mejillas.

—Galvorn, hermano… ¡Misericordiosa Celestia, por fin nos has escuchado!

Una pequeña abertura, de no más de dos centímetros de diámetro, fue la ventana abierta que necesitaba un pequeño rayo de sol, para colarse en la oscuridad de la cueva y plantar su dominio después de días de brillar por su ausencia ahí. Fírima saboreo la felicidad en toda la extensión de la palabra, era la luz dorada más bella que sus ojos hayan contemplado jamás y su calor era una delicada caricia, que amablemente secaba sus lágrimas. Nuevas fuerzas, brindadas por la esperanza, le dieron energías para seguir gritando a viva voz.

—¡Estamos aquí! ¡Por favor sáquennos! —grito Fírima, lo más alto que sus pulmones en tan polvoroso ambiente le permitían—. Galvorn, tú también alza la voz conmigo.

—_¿Escucharon eso? _—dijo una voz femenina al otro lado de las rocas—. _Rápido, sigamos adelante. _

—¡Aquí, por favor! ¡Estamos atrapados! —volvió a gritar Fírima, sin embargo tras la última silaba tosió, llevándose uno de sus cascos a la garganta. La yegua no entendía porque su hermano menor no gritaba con ella para que los ayudaran, sin embargo, solo tuvo que voltear su cabeza hacia atrás, para saber los motivos—. ¿Hermanito…?

El joven corcel se encontraba en el suelo, con una botella de agua casi vacía cerca de él. Lo único que podía definir a su condición era la palabra "deplorable", Galvorn no era ni la sombra de lo que recordaba Fírima antes que fueran condenados a vivir en la oscuridad. Su cuerpo estaba marchito, tanto, que sus costillas parecían horribles tumores en su abdomen. Sus ojos estaban idos, y sus labios se encontraban secos… un momento ¿Secos? Pero si había agua para ambos. Fírima bajo la mirada lentamente, al ahora suelo más iluminado y vio las botellas de las que habían estado tomando agua. No obstante, la botella que estaba cerca de Galvorn era la única que todavía tenía algo de agua en su interior.

—_Me la ha estado dando solo a mí _—concluyo Fírima, arrastrándose hacia su hermano menor. Aquella felicidad que previamente la había invadido, fue reemplazada por el más punzante de los sentimientos de culpa, que se pueda concebir.

El engaño por parte de Galvorn hacia ella no servía de excusa ¡Ella debió haberse dado cuenta! ¡Debió percibir algo raro en él, aunque fuese con la oscuridad cegando su visión! ¡Diosas, ella le había hecho eso a su hermano, ella lo había estado matando con su impotencia y enfermedad! Pero, solo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Galvorn para poder tocarlo con su casco, es que todo se derrumbó para Fírima, su mundo se hizo añicos cuando vio de donde su hermano saco los "espárragos".

—No… no… por favor, no… hermanito… no… dime que no es cierto…

Casi la mitad de dicha extremidad carecía de piel, como si le hubieran arrancado tiras de carne, haciendo líneas más o menos uniformes. Entonces, Fírima recordó la contextura de los espárragos que había estado comiendo los días anteriores. Fibrosos y suaves al mismo tiempo, con un sabor extraño que Fírima en su momento, solo podía atribuir a las condiciones en las que estuvieron guardados tanto tiempo. El tema de que eran jugosos, se lo "aclaro" Galvorn diciéndole que los mojaba con agua para que supieran mejor. Ahí cerca la pony logro distinguir una piedra brillante y afilada, con sangre en su retorcida punta. No había duda, la yegua había estado comiendo la carne de su propio hermano menor. Fírima sintió asco y se alejo un poco para poder vomitar, el acto era una abominación pero esta solo logro ver los hechos y las circunstancias, poniéndose en el lugar de Galvorn. Ella enfermo hasta un punto en el que el agua no bastaba, mucho menos los paños húmedos, después de todo, su cuerpo necesitaba nutrientes para poder combatir la enfermedad.

Fírima abrazo a su hermano menor, apoyando su cabeza sobre su regazo. Este la miro con un débil semblante de preocupación, mientras las tibias lágrimas de ella caían sobre su cara. Sus corazones estaban en completa sintonía, aunque latieran más lento de lo normal.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te sacrificaste así por mí? —le pregunto Fírima, mientras la luz dentro de la cueva se hacía más potente.

—Porque… es lo que tú harías.

Las palabras del semental hicieron que Fírima se entregara a un llanto incontrolable, porque era cierto... ¡Ella también lo hubiera hecho!

"_Nos encontraron finalmente. Cuando esos ponies rescatistas nos vieron, les suplique que ayudaran a Galvorn antes que a mí, viendo el estado en que él estaba, era imposible que se negaran. Nos llevaron sobre sus lomos al hospital del pueblo, nuestros padres no tardaron en llegar ahí, la noticia no tardó mucho en llegar a sus oídos. También nos estaban buscando, solo que en los bosques cercanos ya que nosotros solíamos explorarlos bastante. Nos alimentaron, nos dieron medicinas, y aunque yo logre mejorar, Galvorn no lo tuvo tan fácil. Estar tanto tiempo ahí dentro daño mucho nuestro organismo, pero solo él presentaba una peligrosa deshidratación, sin olvidar que el tener heridas abiertas tantos días sin tratamiento, hizo que estas se infectaran. Al final, tuvieron que amputarle casi la mitad de la pata derecha a mi hermano."_

* * *

Cuando Fírima termino de relatar su historia, sostuvo uno de los cascos de su hermano, y lo apego a su mejilla. Para acto seguido mostrar a Winter Snow que tanto la pesuña como un poco de pelaje de la pata del semental color almendra, eran una imitación artificial muy bien disimulada. Él estaba recostado sobre una camilla de hospital, durmiente y conectado a un respirador y a otras máquinas; gran parte de su cuerpo se hallaba enyesado y tres de sus extremidades estaban suspendidas en el aire con ganchos. Un viento nocturno que se colaba a través de la ventana abierta de la habitación, movía un mechón de cabello, que se escapaba de los vendajes de su cabeza. Los doctores informaron que Galvorn tenía varias fracturas internas, pero que estaría bien, aunque tenga que padecer secuelas muy dolorosas después. Fírima no podía retener las lágrimas, al sentirse primera responsable del deplorable actual estado de su hermano. Simplemente en su cabeza no cabía otro culpable, o tal vez, ella no quería verlo.

—Gracias por ayudarme a encontrarlo Winter —dijo Fírima consternada en voz baja—. No me quiero imaginar, como hubieran dejado a Galvorn, después de retenerlo un día entero. El peso de mi fallo, no me hubiera dejado vivir.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Cuando él me revelo la verdad sobre ti, y el trato que tenían, debí haber intentado sacarlo de ahí. Ese fue el camino que nos trajo a Canterlot, donde esas ratas tenían su nido. Me deje llevar por la ambición, mi papel como comerciante viajera predomino sobre mi rol de hermana. Esto no debió pasar, estando yo para impedirlo.

—Lo dices como si pudieras ver el futuro, y eso es estúpido —le reprendió Winter Snow, quien a diferencia que la pony terrestre, se hallaba bastante calmada—. Si Galvorn buscaba una solución que le permitiera pagar su deuda, y la encontró en mi armadura, entonces hizo bien en seguir ese camino.

—Tú no lo entiendes, él me advirtió sobre Canterlot y yo no le hice ningún caso —confeso Fírima encogiéndose de hombros—. Sabía cómo eran los Gant Noir, y aun así deje que Galvorn fuera a la boca del lobo frente a mis ojos. Creí que contigo a su lado, nada podría tocarlo.

—¿Te contó lo que paso en el bosque? —infirió la pegaso

—Sí, debí agradecerte por eso antes. Pero, estaba demasiado enfadada contigo… no todos los días secuestran a tu familia, al darte media vuelta solo unos minutos.

—Supongo que… podría haberme explicado mejor en su momento. Estaba muy confundida, veía ese extraño nuevo lugar, con ponies extraños y lo único que quería en ese instante, era algo de orientación. Tenía tantas preguntas y nadie que me las contestara satisfactoriamente, que termine por tratar de conseguir respuestas por la fuerza.

—No sé si hubiera actuado de la misma manera, de haber estado en una situación parecida. Pero, no puedo negarlo por completo —dijo Fírima, girando su cabeza hacia Winter Snow—. Te comprendo, y te perdono… ¿Tú me perdonas por… ya sabes, intentar matarte?

—No eres la primera que lo ha intentado. No te guardo rencores, yo si hubiera reaccionado como tú en esa situación, estoy segura.

—Bien, ¿entonces estamos en paz?

—La paz es el estado en que la voluntad perece y la debilidad florece.

Fírima rodó los ojos con fastidio.

—Tomare eso como un sí —dijo Fírima, volviendo a plantar su mirada sobre su hermano—. Ahora, espero que Galvorn logre perdonarme a mí, por no poder protegerlo.

—Creo que él estaba bastante consciente de lo que hacía. Culpa a los Gant Noir por no querer esperar, ahora no obtendrán nada.

—¿Y crees que se quedarán así, sin obtener nada?

—Tenemos a Geisterritter, estoy segura que esa potra llamada Suomi correrá la voz del miedo en las esferas de poder, en las que está involucrada.

—Quizá tengas razón. Por cierto, ¿Dónde está él?

—Le di un mensaje, para que se lo entregara a la princesa Celestia. Necesito que venga aquí para pedirle un favor. El caballero fantasma es un soldado y como tal, responde a la autoridad sin chistar, aunque esa autoridad sea yo.

—¡¿Vendrá aquí?! —exclamo Fírima sorprendida—. La princesa… la mismísima princesa Celestia aquí… no puede ser, ella vendrá… ¡Tengo que practicar mis reverencias!

—¡Buenas noches! —saludo la princesa Celestia, entrando a través del umbral de la ventana—. Siento la tardanza Winter Snow, no estaba segura que el lacayo de mi hermana dijera la verdad.

A los pocos segundos, Geisterritter entro por la puerta de la habitación, en completo silencio sin saludar a nadie, para posicionarse al lado de un masetero donde sobresalía una flor de pétalos morados.

—Su majestad, gracias por acudir a mi llamado —dijo Winter, haciendo una reverencía.

—Su…su majestad, es un honor estar en su… su presencia —dijo Fírima muy nerviosa, imitando a la pegaso a su lado—. Mi nombre es Fírima, estoy a su disposición para lo que desee.

—Levántense mis ponies —les pidió Celestia mirando de reojo a Geisterritter y Galvorn—. Es un placer conocerte Fírima. Díganme que ha sucedido.

—Sígame por favor, le contare todo en el pasillo. Es un poco largo de explicar y si es posible, necesitare que mueva algunos hilos dentro de la guardia real para que se encargue de tapar algunos… hechos un poco bochornosos —dijo Winter Snow.

—Puedes pedirme lo que quieras —afirmo Celestia sin dilación.

Las dos yeguas de pelaje blanco salieron de la habitación, dejando a Fírima en compañía de Geisterritter, cuya presencia era el equivalente a una nevera. El único sonido en el cuarto era el tintineo que hacía la máquina que registraba los signos vitales de Galvorn.

—Oye, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —le pregunto Fírima al unicornio, tratando de romper el hielo.

—No es importante —contesto el corcel—. Le dije a Winter Snow que solo se dirigiera a mí por mi título conferido a mi por nuestra majestad de la noche, Geisterritter. Lo mismo va para ti.

—Está bien, Geisterritter… Uhm, gracias por ayudarnos.

—De nada.

—Cuando llegaste a la habitación, no tenía mucha confianza en ti, aunque tampoco la tenía en Winter. Pero ahora, creo que podría hasta confiarte mi vida por lo que hiciste.

—Ayudar a tu hermano nunca estuvo en mis prioridades. Si Winter Snow hubiera decidido continuar su viaje sin él, a mí no me habría importado en lo más mínimo. La princesa Luna quiere estar al tanto de lo que haga Winter Snow y lo que busca. Si para averiguarlo tengo que enfrentar uno o mil obstáculos, lo haré.

—Independientemente de los motivos, eso no afecta el resultado. Así que no dejare de sentirme agradecida contigo —estas últimas palabras Fírima las dijo con una tímida sonrisa. Geisterriter, que hasta el momento no la había mirado, lo hizo repentinamente.

—¿No sientes nada por los ponies, que tuvieron que morir para poder salvar a tu hermano?

La pregunta corto a Fírima como si se tratara de un cuchillo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Quizá todos ellos tenían familia también. Y todos ellos ahora están muertos para el lamentar de sus familiares… ¿No sientes nada por ellos?

—¿Qué hay de ti? Yo no mate a nadie. Tú asesinaste a muchos ahí ¿Qué sentiste? ¿Cómo te sientes ahora tras haberlo hecho? —interrogo Fírima, eludiendo la pregunta que le había hecho el unicornio.

—Nada —le respondió secamente Geisterritter—. ¿Y por qué? Porque soy igual de monstruoso que Winter Snow en ese sentido, solo que yo no tengo ideas imbéciles para justificarlo. En cambio tú… tú parecías una buena pony. Creí que sentías algo, pero veo que no los recordaste hasta que yo te los mencione.

—Mi hermano es mi prioridad. Y ellos lo lastimaron, así que no merecen mi compasión —dijo la pony terrestre con firmeza en sus palabras—. ¿Tienes familia?

Geisterritter guardo silencio unos segundos, para reflexionar. En cierto modo, fuera de lo usual, consideraba a alguien como su familia. Aunque ese pony posiblemente no lo sentía a él como tal.

—Sí. Mi madre.

—¿Qué sentirías si alguien le lastimase así? ¿Qué le harías a los ponies que le infringieron tanto daño?

—Una noche, una parte de ella murió. Nunca les hice nada a los responsables.

—¿Por qué?

—No importa, olvídalo —le respondió Geisterritter, bajando la mirada al suelo—. La princesa Celestia ya viene.

La monarca del sol abrió la puerta de la habitación usando su magia, acompañada de Winter Snow. Acto seguido ambas ponies de pelaje blanco se acercaron al borde de la cama donde Galvorn aún se encontraba durmiente. Celestia miro unos instantes a la pegaso y luego al inconsciente corcel, esta sonrió antes de inclinar ligeramente su cabeza y conjurar un hechizo. El cuerno de la alicornio del día comenzó a destellar y pequeñas luces se adentraron en el cuerpo de Galvorn, provocando sobresalto a Fírima y Geisterritter. Sin embargo, este último reconocía la magia que estaba usando Celestia, ya que fue la misma que uso la princesa Luna en él para curar sus huesos rotos. De ahí que los signos vitales del corcel comenzaran a mejorar, hasta el punto de que este pudiese abrir los ojos. Fírima apenas podía asimilar lo que había sucedido, la princesa Celestia en persona había venido a ayudar a su hermano menor, haciendo que este reaccionara.

—Galvorn… —musito Fírima tratando de contener las lágrimas de felicidad—. Hermanito… ¿Me puedes escuchar? ¿Me oyes?

El semental bajo la mirada lentamente, y vio a su hermana, Winter Snow y la princesa Celestia en el borde de una cama, en la que aparentemente él estaba reposando. Galvorn escucho las palabras de su hermana mayor, pero, su pensar fue aprisionado, impidiendo que le prestara atención a Fírima. Su prisión era invisible. Su carcelera no le hablaba, solo lo miraba, y eso bastaba para él porque el brillo de sus ojos le decía tantas cosas interesantes, que era imposible no perderse en ellos, como en océano lleno de misterios y aventuras. Su postura, su cuello… esos labios que parecían de terciopelo, ella no necesitaba llaves para la celda de Galvorn, él estaba consciente de que si se liberaba no podría ver tan encantadora y femenina pony nunca más.

—Hermosa…

Los presentes clavaron sus miradas sobre el convaleciente de manera inquisitiva. Entonces, miraron a Winter Snow, quien era la pony a la que le había dedicado el halago, cuyo semblante revelaba que no sabía cómo reaccionar. Entonces la pegaso miro a la princesa, y esta ultima guiada por el sentimiento de arrepentimiento que aun sentía por Winter Snow, se llevó su casco derecho a la boca fingiendo pudor.

—Bueno, no es el primero que se expresa hacia mi de esa manera. Me siento halagada, mi estimado súbdito.

—Galvorn, no deberías decirle esas cosas a la princesa de manera tan directa, tonto —le dijo Fírima, secándose una pequeña lagrima de la mejilla, mientras sonreía.

—¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo llegue a este lugar? ¿Esa es la princesa Celestia? —pregunto débilmente el pony terrestre, identificando de inmediato el cuarto como una habitación de hospital.

—Te rescatamos hermanito… nosotros, te hemos salvado justo a tiempo y te trajimos al hospital heart with wings. Y si, esa es la princesa Celestia, Winter la trajo para que curara tus huesos —le contesto Fírima, sosteniendo el casco derecho de su hermano—. Ya no tienes que preocuparte de nada.

—Muchas gracias princesa —dijo Galvorn—. ¿Quién es el sujeto que esta al lado de la planta?

—Oh, el es Geisterritter, nuestro nuevo acompañante —le aclaro Winter Snow—. Me intento asesinar, pero ahora nos llevamos bien.

—No es cierto —le contradijo el unicornio.

—Ya veo. Bien... no es la primera vez que alguien lo intenta de todos modos. Y si dices que esta bien, no tengo objeción —condescendió el semental color almendra –¿Dónde están mis ropas? Las necesito.

—¿Por qué te importa eso ahora? Si tenías bits en ellas, créeme que son lo último en lo que deberías pensar en estos momentos– Le dijo Winter Snow, a manera de reproche.

—Por favor, tráiganmelas… yo no puedo ir por ellas, ¿O sí?

—No, solo repare tus huesos, tienes otras heridas que necesitan sanar —informo Celestia.

Fírima suspiro y pidió a una de las enfermeras las ropas de Galvorn, y esta aunque le resultara inusual la petición, tratándose de la hermana mayor del paciente no se le negó. En una canasta la enfermera llevo las prendas del corcel, y está casi se cae de espaldas cuando lo ve despierto y con la facultad de incluso hablar, aunque con mucho esfuerzo. No obstante, este hecho no eclipso la presencia de la princesa Celestia en el cuarto, y esta le pidió, mientras la enfermera hacia reverencias, que por favor les dejasen solos una hora antes de que tenga que avisar al doctor. Cuando finalmente la pony medica se retiró, Galvorn reviso sus rasgados y sucios ropajes con la única extremidad que podía mover. La sorpresa no se hizo esperar en los semblantes de cada uno de los ponies, excepto Geisterritter cuyas expresiones faciales eran un misterio a lo largo del día.

—Compre esta casetera para ti, Winter, antes de que esto pasara —comento Galvorn—. Me dijiste que te gustaba Wagner, y recordando tu reacción a la música electrónica, pensé que esta sería la mejor manera de que solo escucharas lo que a ti te gusta.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué es una casetera? —pregunto Winter Snow confundida—. ¿Cómo voy a escuchar la música que me gusta con esa caja pequeña y rectangular? ¡¿Acaso me mentiste sobre eso de las ondas de radio… con lo que me costó entenderlas?!

–Tu ignorancia a veces es muy molesta —comento Fírima—. Te lo pondré fácil. Eso es como una radio individual, cuyos "parlantes" son tan pequeños que los puedes poner en tus oídos. Así, solo tú puedes escuchar la música que selecciones, y que puedes comprar en cualquier tienda.

—Pero está rota, esos matones debieron romperla junto conmigo —señalo Galvorn sacando desde uno de los bolsillos de sus demacradas ropas unos casetes—. Me habías mencionado Rienzi, Parsifal, El holandés errante y la Valquiria. Las encontré sin problemas.

—Yo podría reparar esa casetera, si me lo permites claro, joven súbdito —ofreció Celestia.

—Se lo agradecería mucho, princesa, solo tengo palabras de gratitud para usted.

El cuerno de Celestia brillo envolviendo en su aura mágica a la rota casetera. Las grietas que tenía en su exterior y los daños en su interior, se vieron rápidamente arreglados sin ningún problema. Esta era la primera vez que Celestia ejecutaba su magia de reparación en artefactos electrónicos y de verdad esperaba, que fuese un éxito. Galvorn no tardo en poner uno de los casetes para comprobarlo, escogió "La valquiria" porque el concepto le recordaba a Winter Snow. El corcel decidió adelantar hasta el tercer acto, antes de que Celestia levitara los audífonos a los oídos de la pegaso, notando cierta inquietud de su parte al hacerlo. Pero, cuando la música del tercer acto comenzó a sonar en sus oídos, toda inseguridad desapareció… ¡El mundo se había vuelto expresión de voluntad! ¡El espíritu guerrero impregnaba el aire y la pasión la obligaba a reaccionar de manera extravagante! ¿Qué estaba escuchando? ¿Qué era eso que aceleraba su corazón y hacía a sus músculos bailar de excitación?

—_Ritt der walküren_

Winter Snow se levantó sobre sus patas traseras y elevo sus extremidades delanteras, siendo devorada por su entusiasmo, ¡Tenia que dirigir su orquesta! ¡El ardiente fuego de la inspiración y el danzante instinto de pelea tomaban las riendas de la pony de hierro! ¡Oh musa de las batallas! ¡Oh caudillo de la guerra, como lo disfrutas! El mundo bailara al compás de la guerra, con Winter Snow dirigiendo la obra, los ejércitos levantaran sus estandartes y cruzaran sus espadas. En los bosques, en las montañas, en las praderas, pueblos, villas y ciudades escuchan el llamado, se levantan en armas, gritan y cantan al campo de batalla. Winter Snow posa su casco derecho sobre su corazón, y entonces gira apuntando su pesuña izquierda al techo, deteniéndose con la música. Su respiración era agitada y su mirada sugestiva, estaba sonriendo, ella probo un poco de felicidad pura unos instantes y le gusto bastante. Pero, cuando volvió al mundo real, tuvo que enfrentar los observadores ojos de sus compañeros y la princesa.

—Bien, al menos ya no necesitamos preguntarle si le gusto o no el regalo —comento Fírima.

—Si… recuérdame tener una de esas cámaras que usan para hacer películas, para la próxima vez —dijo Galvorn provocando una pequeña risa por parte de la princesa.

Winter, ya con sus cuatro cascos sobre el suelo, se secó un poco de sudor de la frente y se dirigió hacia el borde de la cama del corcel.

—Gracias, este aparato es increíble —le dijo Winter desviando la mirada, avergonzada de que la vieran haciendo eso, sobre todo por la princesa—. ¿Me… me enseñas cómo funciona?

—Claro… ¿Ves este botón de en medio? Bueno, ese es para reproducir, pero antes tienes que presionar este de aquí para abrir la tapa y colocar el casete que quieras– Comenzó a explicar Galvorn, indicando la función de cada uno de los botones.

Fue en ese instante, que la princesa Celestia se percató de algo inquietante, pero a la vez, fascinante. No estaba muy segura de lo que era, pero si veía un gran potencial aquello. De hecho, se trataba de lo que quizá estaba buscando para así obtener el apoyo de su hermana Luna, respecto a Winter Snow, así que, con bastante premura, Celestia pidió prestada a la pegaso unos minutos para discutir asuntos extraoficiales. La monarca la llevo al pasillo y cerró la puerta, para acto seguido mirar a ambos extremos del blanco corredor.

—¿Tiene que decirme algo importante princesa?

—Sí, pero necesito que no me hagas preguntas cuando terminemos aquí por favor. Lo sabrás todo en su momento —le contesto sin dilación, haciendo aparecer un orbe azul del tamaño de un balón de fútbol, entre ellas—. Confía en mí, así como yo estoy confiando en ti en estos momentos.

—Mi lealtad siempre ha estado con usted.

Celestia sonrío y la esfera brillo intensamente, haciendo que Winter se cubriera los ojos unos segundos con su casco de metal.

* * *

Habían pasado varios minutos y los hermanos comerciantes, junto con Geisterritter ya se estaban preguntando que tanto hablaban Winter Snow y la princesa Celestia. Cuando la puerta se abrió solo la pegaso blanca atravesó el umbral, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Fírima fue la primera en tomar la iniciativa y atreverse a preguntar:

—¿Donde esta la princesa Celestia?

—Se tuvo que marchar, les manda disculpas, pero tenía asuntos de suma importancia que atender en el palacio real.

—Es comprensible, seguramente debe tener una agenda muy ocupada, con los tiempos que corren —comento Galvorn.

—Yo… me voy también.

Tanto Galvorn como Fírima quedaron con la boca abierta, sin saber que decir exactamente. La relación que había entre ellos y Winter Snow no era exactamente la de una amistad, pero, se sentía raro tener que despedirse de ella luego de todo lo que a pasado. Los hermanos comerciantes son de los pocos quienes conocen su verdadera identidad, Galvorn era el pony que más tiempo había pasado con ella, y, aunque le costara un poco reconocerlo, le agradaba mucho Winter, más allá del hecho de que se tratara de un personaje histórico. Con la pegaso tuvo algunas de las conversaciones más interesantes, que él haya experimentado hasta ahora, le hizo considerar ideas que puede nunca hubiera concebido de no haberla conocido. Y ahora Winter Snow se iba, a pesar de todavía no cumplir con todos sus objetivos. Finalmente, la curiosidad termino venciendo a uno de los dos, y ese fue el semental color almendra.

—¿A dónde irán? ¿Qué hay de nosotros?

—Ustedes se quedan aquí, Geisterritter me acompañara. Cuando regrese, si aun deseas seguir con nuestro trato, veremos que hacer.

—Claro que quiero seguir con nuestro tratos —se apresuro a decir Galvorn—. Pero… ¿A dónde van?

—Iremos a un lugar peligroso, pero, te prometo que volveré —juro Winter Snow—. Yo siempre regreso, aunque la muerte a veces guste de afirmar lo contrario.

—¡Espera! Me siento mejor, creo que puedo levantarme… —afirmo Galvorn, tratando de levantarse de la cama—. Ayúdame Firi.

—¡Deja de hacer lo que estás haciendo en este instante! —le exigió Fírima obligándolo a que permaneciera recostado.

—Por cierto, Tuis dice que lo siente mucho. Espera que lo perdones algún día.

—¿Tuis? ¿Qué tiene que ver Tuis en este asunto? —pregunto Galvorn confundido, pero Winter ya había abierto la puerta para marcharse.

—Explícale todo y cuida de él, Fírima —le pidió la pegaso, cruzando la puerta conforme Geisterritter se unía a su lado—. Tú tenías razón sobre él.

Cuando Winter Snow abandono la habitación en compañía de su unicornio siervo de Luna, comenzó a subir por las escaleras a la azotea del edificio. Para el unicornio enmascarado era obvio que planeaba salir por el techo, pero el destino que Winter había decidido para ellos, seguía siendo un misterio.

—A mí sí me vas a decir a donde vamos, ¿cierto?

—Primero echaremos un vistazo a los viejos cuarteles de mis valquirias, necesito saber si hay algo todavía ahí, que me pueda explicar mis dudas– Indico Winter Snow –Nuestro segundo destino, probablemente sea nuestra tumba. He estado pensando mucho sobre la situación del reino, lo que le sucedió a Galvorn no hubiera sucedido bajo las penas que imponía a tales actos, durante mi rol como comandante suprema de Equestria. La fraternidad entre los ponies era uno de los pilares de mi gran obra, y, a diferencia de otras cosas, no me arrepiento de haber impulsado esta reconciliación entre las clases sociales. Quiero de nuevo estar en el poder, para hacer las cosas bien esta vez, pero, para eso necesito mostrar a los ponies una muestra de mi valía como líder.

Las últimas palabras de la pony, hicieron que, casi de inmediato, a Geisterritter le viniera el nombre de una ciudad a la cabeza.

—Oh, imagine que querrías ir allá tarde o temprano, antigua generalísima de Equestria —dijo el unicornio, ya barruntándose el lugar al que se dirigirían.

—Vamos a hacerle una pequeña visita, al mezquino ser que amenaza mi reino. Que la ciudad nocturna de Targoviste, se prepare para recibir a… ¿Cómo había dicho él? Oh, ya recuerdo… ¡La máxima exponente de la maldad diurna!

* * *

**_Like si te gusta la historia a mi pagina de _Facebook_: Mond Dunkel MLP._**

**_Recuerden echarle una ojeada a los fics del universo "Requiem Equestria" (links en la información de perfil), ya que hay mucho que contar en este universo. Por eso mismo que los invito a pasarse por _**_**"Angel Of Music" de mi amigo y escritor Graf Kohlenklau, cuya historia se desarrolla en el mismo universo y cuyos personajes "Mefistófeles y Valkane" son sus creaciones.**_

*****↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓**No olviden dejar su reviews con su opinión aquí abajo**↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓*****

_**Su apoyo hace posible que siga escribiendo.**_


	22. Un pequeño vistazo al pasado

**.**

**Un pequeño vistazo al pasado**

_"La forma de medir el valor de la existencia de alguien, _

_es ver cuanta mierda se acumula en su ausencia." _

"_¿Qué es lo que yo espero del futuro y qué es la vida? _

_Creo que grandes peligros se aproximan, con incontables pruebas para los ponies. Mi filosofía no es una forma de revelarse contra la vida, sino el apreciarla y crear y forjar las herramientas para luchar y defenderla. Porque, nosotros somos esas pequeñas luces que se encargan que la llama ardiente de la que provenimos, siga encendida y creciendo para así concebir nuevas luces, que nos reemplacen cuando la nuestra ya se encuentre extinta, ahí donde decidimos dar la vida, por la de otros. ¿Se puede estar orgulloso de estar vivo? Sí, pero hasta los seres más insignificantes gozan de vida. Lo que realmente le da valor a esta, es el motivo por el cual se vive, ya que constantemente estamos rodeados de vida que carece de este motivo, solo siguiendo patrones naturales de comportamiento. _

_¡Soldados de Equestria, yo les pido defender la vida entregándose a los campos de batalla, por lo que yo no podría hacer menos que ustedes! Pero, aun así, creo que no todos ustedes, camaradas, pueden ver el trasfondo de lo que hacemos, el cual es el que acabo de exponer. Debemos sentirnos dichosos y no tristes de estar donde estamos, ya que constantemente vencemos resistencias emocionales y físicas en este ambiente hostil y duro. Por y para los nuestros, es que nos convertimos en lo que somos, y algún día, seremos precursores de la destrucción de la maldad… ¿Qué es lo malo? Todo en cuyas raíces reside la debilidad ¿Cómo se destruye la debilidad? Siendo como nosotros, ya que la fuerza es carácter."_

—_Llamas de voluntad. Escrito por la Generalísima Winter Snow en su cumpleaños no celebrado. _

* * *

Si las estrellas chocaran entre sí, liberando toda su energía en un mar destellante de explosiones con resultados increíblemente destructivos… ¡Si la luna impactara contra el sol, haciéndose pedazos entre sí! Podríamos tener una aproximación más o menos acertada, del grado de furia e indignación, que la princesa de la noche estaba sintiendo en estos momentos tan difíciles. Sin embargo, en lugar de aislarse en su soledad como lo hubiera hecho antes (con terribles resultados), decidió acudir a su sobrina Cadence, quien no se movería de Canterlot un tiempo por las circunstancias desfavorables que estuvo y que está viviendo.

Tras unos fríos barrotes de metal, haciendo un extraño papel de prisionera y a la vez de invitada, se encontraba la princesa del amor, en una celda que apenas se podría clasificar como tal, ya que disponía en ella de todos los lujos de una suite del palacio real; a excepción de un jacuzzi y ventanas. Cadence estaba recostada cómodamente sobre unos almohadones de color rosa, con la mitad de su cuerpo cubierto con una manta morada. Ella tejía con su magia un pequeño gorrito de lana frente a una estufa que le proporcionaba calor en las mazmorras.

—¿En serio? ¿Una ley para nocturnos con jurisdicción de mi tía Celestia? —pregunto Cadence con ingenuidad—. Creí que ese tipo de leyes se habían acabado para siempre

—Yo también —le dijo Luna con tristeza, del otro lado de los barrotes—. Gobernar juntas… ¡Vaya chiste de mal gusto! Se puso de su lado Cadence, del lado de ese abominable monstruo con apariencia de pony. Cuando lo vi no podía creerlo, o mejor dicho… no quería creerlo. Me siento traicionada por ella.

La deidad de la noche comenzó a ser presa del sobresalto, entrando en un estado de inquietud del que era difícil disimular sosiego. El porte real fue olvidado y tirado a la basura sin compasión.

—¡Ya no lo soporto! —grito Luna—. Se supone que somos hermanas, se supone que ella me quiere… debería tener mi palabra por sobre las demás ¡Yo no quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes!

—¿Necesitas que te prepare un té? —le ofreció Cadence—. Explícame un poco eso de "como antes".

Luna respiro y se aclaró la voz, desviando la mirada con brusquedad. Sus orbes giraron hacia arriba, observando el techo, no tardo en sumergirse en sus recuerdos.

—Es… casi como si hubiera sido hace muy poco. Para mí los siglos pasaron tan rápido, que aún tengo esa espina lastimándome en el corazón. Antes de dejar mi alma a merced de la oscuridad, intente por todos los medios acercarme más a Celestia, estar más unidas en las iniciativas que tomábamos a favor de los ponies de Equestria. No obstante, parecía que conforme más me acercaba a mi hermana mayor, más se alejaba de mí. Mi aprecio, mi dedicación y paciencia para con ella, eran gestos que le eran invisibles, dejándose llevar por los halagos y alabanzas de nuestros súbditos, en lugar de mis sinceras muestras de cariño.

—Puedo comprender los sinceros sentimientos que tienes por mi tía Celestia, pero no logro entender como esto encaja en el asunto de Winter Snow.

La calma que había logrado mantener Luna, ahora se había desvanecido. Cadence se sentía en el ojo de un huracán del que no podía escapar, ya que había prometido no huir de su celda. Escuchar a la deidad de la noche, era algo que simplemente no podía esquivar tanto por motivos que tienen lugar en la realidad, como en lo sentimental.

—Winter Snow no es una pony —afirmo con frialdad la princesa de la noche—. Estudia a los demás, finge ser como ellos, aparenta tener sentimientos para así encajar entre nosotros. Y aun así, Celestia presto más oídos a ella, que a mí. Apostaría mi trono, a que si yo alabara a Celestia como un súbdito del día, en lugar de como… como… ¡Su familia!... se pondría más de mi lado. ¿Por qué no logra ver quien busca su verdadero bien? ¿Por qué no entiende que yo soy la única, quien estará siempre a su lado? ¡Yo soy su hermana, debería quererme más que al resto!

Cadence se le quedo mirando unos segundos a su tía, intentando ver su corazón y comprenderla. La princesa del amor se sabía el viejo cuento al revés y al derecho, o sea, la hermana menor que se corrompe por los celos y se levanta en contra de su hermana mayor, trayendo consigo la noche eterna. Sin embargo, puede que esta sea la primera vez que desprende algo más de aquello, desde el regreso de la princesa Luna a Equestria y su reconciliación con su hermana. Y es que, una oscuridad así de intensa no pudo haber surgido de la nada, y, por mucho que a unos y a otros les duela, hay que reconocer que el odio es fruto del amor, ya que es la versión corrompida de este último. Luna amaba tanto a su hermana mayor, que cuando Celestia comenzó a preferir el amor de sus súbditos, en lugar de el de su hermana, esta cayó en la más profunda de las penas. De ahí que Nightmare Moon quisiese todo lo que la deidad del sol poseía, ya que no era otra cosa que despecho por el rechazo.

—Creo que deberías abrirle tu corazón a mi tía Celestia. Estoy segura que su aprecio por ti no ha cambiado ni un ápice en todo el tiempo que llevan juntas —le sugirió Cadence, su voz hacía eco en el lugar—. Ella debe pensar que hace lo correcto, y con esto de Mefistófeles debe verse bajo mucha presión, lo cual la hace equivocarse. Solo tienes que hacérselo ver.

—¡Yo también estoy bajo mucha presión! —replico Luna mostrándose enojada, pero rápidamente cambio su semblante a uno más calmado—. A lo largo de Equestria… ha habido problemas de índole racial. Algunos ponies diurnos, empiezan a sembrar la semilla del odio entre sus semejantes, y creen que solo porque un pony es nocturno, apoya a Mefistófeles y sus políticas.

—Qué asco…

—Intento mostrarme lo más furiosa que puedo frente a los demás, cuando me preguntan respecto a los ponies nocturnos de Targoviste y de ECLIPSE en general. Sin embargo, mientras esos desgraciados sigan teniendo la media luna en sus estandartes, algunos grupos seguirán creyendo que todos los ponies nocturnos son iguales. Y que no hay diferencia en hostigar a unos u otros.

—¡Tenemos que hacer una campaña de tolerancia en todo el reino! —propuso Cadence de manera enérgica, dejando por unos segundos de tejer—. No podemos dejar que los ponies se separen y distancien en momentos tan difíciles como estos.

—Eso es precisamente lo que temo —confeso Luna—. Pero, desde la perspectiva de que… ponies nocturnos ciudadanos de Equestria, puedan pasarse al lado de Mefistófeles y sus lacayos.

—¡¿Por qué harían eso?!

Luna bajo la cabeza ante la ingenuidad de su sobrina.

—El odio solo genera más odio. Mis ponies nocturnos, al verse hostigados por los ponies diurnos, terminaran sintiendo rencor. Si algunos comenten actos aborrecibles en su contra, un nocturno no dudaría en pagarle con la misma moneda, y para hacerlo se pasaría al lado de Mefistófeles y sus lacayos, quienes al llegar aquí no les bastara con destruirlo todo.

La gran y pesada puerta de las mazmorras se abre, haciendo un ruido que llego hasta las dos princesas. Luego unos cascos resuenan desde las escaleras, siéndose cada vez más cerca el pony que se había aventurado a las entrañas de Canterlot. Tanto Cadence como Luna reconocieron el paso sereno y perfectamente pausado, que aproximaba hacia ellas, ni siquiera tuvieron que verle el rostro, para saber que se trataba de la princesa Celestia.

—Oh… —musito Celestia, con una expresión de sorpresa, que revelaba que no esperaba ver a su hermana menor ahí—. Estas aquí.

Aunque fuesen escasas palabras, cada silaba que salía de su boca representaba un gran esfuerzo, ya que intentaba decir algo más complejo que abarcaba un gran peso para ella. Las dos hermanas se miraron unos instantes, sus ojos decían más que sus labios.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le pregunto Luna desviando la mirada hacia las celdas.

—Vine a hablar con Cadence, sobre… su situación. Ya que seguirá adelante con la aberración de parir al hijo bastardo de Mefistófeles, creo propicio mudar su estancia a un lugar más… apropiado.

La manera en que se expresó la deidad del sol no molesto en lo más mínimo a la princesa del amor. Aunque su hijo fuese producto del abuso, no dejaría que nada le restase fuerzas de aquí en adelante. Además, que la muden a un lugar más apropiado, era un gran alivio.

—Entonces te dejare ultimar esos detalles a ti, yo tengo cosas que requieren de mi presencia —le dijo Luna, caminando hacia la salida.

—También… quería conversar contigo —hablo Celestia, deteniendo el andar de su hermana menor, quien no tardo el girarse hacia ella con un semblante de enfado en su rostro.

—No creo que haya más de…

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, fue acallada por el más profundo desasosiego. Tuvo que bajar la mirada para poder apreciar aquello, que parecía más del mundo de la fantasía, que de la realidad misma. La princesa Celestia tenía sus ojos clavados en el piso, con su mentón casi tocando la superficie del suelo ¡La monarca del sol estaba inclinándose, frente a Luna!, tal acto hasta ahora, solo había formado parte de la imaginación de la deidad de la noche, era difícil de asimilar, y causaba en Luna un entumecimiento en todo su cuerpo.

—¿Qué… qué estas haciendo? —pregunto Luna estupefacta.

—Perdóname —pidió Celestia—. Hermana, lo siento de corazón, te ruego que perdones mi actuar en contra de su genuina autoridad. No quiero que el odio, el desprecio y la indiferencia nos vuelvan a separar.

Luna balbuceaba, no sabiendo cómo proceder. Es cierto que en innumerables ocasiones se imaginó tal situación, sin embargo, lo que seguía tras el pedir perdón era algo que ella no logro concebir, tal vez porque lo veía como algo que su hermana mayor nunca haría. Ahora que ya tenía el momento que había esperado por tanto tiempo, dejo que su corazón hablara.

—Me lastimaste —le dijo llevándose el casco derecho al pecho, muy cerca de la media luna de su adorno real—. Tu… eres la pony que más quiero en todo el mundo.

—Por eso el tamaño de mi ofensa no se puede medir —agrego Celestia.

—Yo, siempre espere de ti un ala protectora, porque siempre abriría la mía para ti, sin pensármelo dos veces. Nunca espere que nuestros puestos de poder, sembraran discordias en nuestra relación de hermanas, ya que somos ante todo familia….

—Es culpa mía, no supe conducirme apropiadamente.

Cada palabra de Luna, era como una cuchilla sobre la conciencia de Celestia, quien no paraba de recrear en su mente la discusión que tuvo lugar en su habitación, y que represento el intercambio de palabras más agresivo entre ambas, desde ya haber pasado mucha agua bajo el puente. Tanto sus oídos, como su capacidad de mantener la compostura, estaban listos para los insultos y reproches sin clemencia, que su hermana menor estime merecedores de tamaña ofensa. Sin embargo, lo único que obtuvo Celestia fue un abrazo que levanto su mirada del suelo. Luna la había envuelto en su aura mágica y la llevo hacia ella, envolviendo su cuello con sus cascos delanteros.

—Y porque somos familia ante todo, es que no puedo hacer otra cosa que perdonarte.

Celestia reacciono como el relámpago, respondiendo el abrazo de su hermana con premura, al sentirla tan distante luego de su encuentro. Volvían a ser, en parte, lo que eran. Ante tan hermosa manifestación de amor, Cadence no pudo sino limpiarse las lágrimas, producto de lo mucho que se vio conmovida. Se felicitó a sí misma por guardar silencio y no moverse demasiado, para que olvidaran que estaba ahí escuchándolas, y así, se expresaran con sinceridad sin que su presencia les provocase incomodidad. Cuando las hermanas se separaron, se volvieron a mirar la una a la otra, pero esta vez con ternura; de alguna manera, las mazmorras ya no se veían tan sombrías y deprimentes.

—¿Me vas a escuchar respecto a Winter Snow? —le pregunto Luna a su hermana.

—Sí, pero, quiero que las cosas sean diferentes.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Mi súbdita del día, en efecto, es culpable de todo por cuanto le reprochaste. Y también, es una potencial amenaza para cualquier ser vivo, que se deje seducir por sus palabras. Pero, tenemos que ser inteligentes, no la podemos castigar por causa del pasado, lo hecho ya está hecho.

Luna arqueo una ceja, mostrando un semblante de decepción.

—"Lo hecho ya está hecho"… ¿En serio propones que olvidemos todo lo que hizo? ¡Es ridículo!

—Hermana, en los nuevos tiempos que corren, ya no castigamos a alguien que ha obrado mal, por lo que hizo en su pasado, sino que castigamos para que no lo vuelva a repetir. Aunque antes me hubiera puesto de tu lado, no hubiera mandado a un verdugo tras Winter Snow, solo la hubiera encerrado de por vida.

—Puedo tener noches tranquilas, sabiendo que se pudre en una celda, pero imagino que eso no es lo que quieres para ella, ¿o me equivoco?

—Han pasado muchos siglos, desde el último pony que tuvo una cutie mark de talento para la guerra. Tenerla es una maldición, así que los dioses han sido generosos al no entregar tan horrible destino a uno más de nuestros ponies.

En ese momento, la princesa Celestia hizo aparecer una esfera transparente, del tamaño de un balón, que levito frente a los ojos de Luna.

—Es realmente trágico contemplarla, sus sueños fueron demasiado para ella, no disfruto de la vida y nunca experimento el amor. Pero, te doy la razón en que no salvaremos a Equestria de un monstruo, para entregársela a otro. Razón por la cual, tú y yo pondremos a prueba a la generalísima.

Tal premisa despertó la curiosidad de Luna.

—Espero que hayas elaborado algo convincente, hermana.

—Los detalles aún faltan por pulir, pero tengo confianza en que de esta forma sabremos si verdaderamente, es una pony en la que depositar nuestra fe.

—...disculpen —las interrumpió Cadence, acentuando su existencia ahí—. ¿Quién es ese pony de ahí?

Ante la interrogante, las princesas del día y de la noche giraron sus cabezas, hacia donde Cadence estaba señalando con su casco, encontrándose con la fría máscara de hierro de Geisterritter. El unicornio había entrado en las mazmorras con el sigilo de una sombra, y su presencia ahí tomo por sorpresa a las princesas.

—Siento tener que interrumpir a sus majestades —se disculpó Geisterritter—. Pero, vengo en busca de la princesa Celestia, por solicitud de la antigua generalísima Winter Snow. Un incidente, ha puesto a uno de sus acompañantes en una situación, de la que salió muy mal parado.

—Geisterritter, espera a mi hermana afuera de las mazmorras —le ordeno la princesa Luna a lo que este hizo una reverencia y se retiró con el mismo sigilo con el que había entrado.

—Si voy a encontrarme con Winter, quiero estar lista —confeso Celestia elevando la esfera transparente por sobre el cuerno de Luna—. ¿Confías en que quiero lo mejor para ambas, sin pasar sobre ti?

—Hazme participe de lo que planeas, y confiare en ti.

Celestia sonrío levemente.

—No podría ser de otra manera…

Afueras de Canterlot

Un imperio, cuyas riendas se llevaron en familia. Así se podía definir el hacer de los Gant Noir en Equestria, ya que, desde siglos, han estado en el epicentro de los negocios más importantes del reino, moviendo hilos entre las altas instancias de poder y haciendo uso de su tráfico de influencias. Sin embargo, el hecho de tener mucho poder no es un crimen, y los Gant Noir si bien pertenecen a las sombras del reino, no todo en lo que mueven sus grandes riquezas tiene un fin malévolo. Prueba de esto, es que el grueso de los ingresos que reciben los orfanatos del reino pony, son de la familia Gant Noir, uno de estos recintos lleva incluso el escudo familiar de estos ponies, como emblema, producto de un sincero agradecimiento que se han ido ganando con pujanza a través de los años. Para muchos, ser un miembro de esta familia era sinónimo de ser invencible, intocable y poderoso.

—_Me las pagaran… _

Redes hasta los últimos rincones de Equestria, formando una gran telaraña de contactos y negocios, ¿Cómo no aspirar a ser como ellos? ¿Quién no quisiera ser un Gant Noir? ¡El mundo en la punta de tu casco!

—¡Nagra! ¿Estas vivo?

Suomi se arrastraba entre los cadáveres de sus fieles subordinados, hacia el gran salón de su mansión. Un líquido negro, viscoso y con leves matices rojos, chorreaba desde la abertura de su lastimado ojo; no había duda para ella, de que probablemente lo había perdido para siempre. Su fino y costoso atuendo estaba desgarrado y sucio, el suelo parecía una piscina de sangre donde entrañas y miembros cercenados, convivían dantescamente entre sí.

—¿Quién está ahí?

Se escuchan unos pasos en el pasillo que sigue al final del corredor, Suomi se sintió aliviada de que alguno de sus subordinados sobreviviera, ya que era cuestión de tiempo para que el incidente de su mansión llegara a los oídos de la guardia real viéndose en la obligación de dejar que ponies que no le sirven, entraran en su mansión. Algunas cosas no estaban ahí para ser encontradas. Cuando la malherida unicornio levanto la cabeza, entro en un estado de alerta espantoso, como si frente a ella hubiera aparecido un enorme dragón, en lugar de un pony de elegante aspecto.

—Ahí estas, querida hermanita —le saludo un unicornio de pelaje rojo y melena negra peinada perfectamente hacia atrás. Sus ojos eran verdes como dos resplandecientes esmeraldas y tenía puesto un traje blanco con camisa negra y corbata de moño roja—. Es de verdad una pena lo que sucedió, lo digo en serio, esta mansión siempre fue la más apetecible de todas las que tenemos, por su inigualable arquitectura. Limpiar la sangre de las paredes y el suelo, seguramente será mucho trabajo.

Detrás de él aparecieron más ponies, robustos y de traje negro, que comenzaron a inspeccionar las habitaciones.

—Rainds… ¿Tu aquí?

—Así es hermana, ¿Esperabas a alguien más? ¿Alguno de los tuyos que aun siga con vida, quizá? —dijo el unicornio Rainds en un tono venenoso, como si se estuviera burlando de su hermana menor con una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Sabes perfectamente, que tienes prohibido entrar en mi territorio!

—Una linda gatita me dijo que estabas en problemas, y no pude resistirme —dijo el corcel, para acto seguido caminar hacia Suomi e inclinarse para ver su ensangrentado rostro de cerca—. Y creo que llegue justo a tiempo.

—¡¿A tiempo?! —exclamo Suomi con indignación—. Deja de comportarte como un completo imbécil, y ayúdame ahora que estas aquí.

El semblante de Rainds cambio a uno agrio, esas palabras le desagradaron tanto como un postre en mal estado.

—Hay un inconveniente respecto a eso, uno demasiado prominente. —El unicornio se alejó de su hermana y comenzó a caminar entre los cadáveres de manera pensativa—. Estoy aspirando a algo un poco más grande que los Gant Noir. De hecho, desde hace mucho tiempo que lo estoy haciendo…

—No sé qué tiene que ver eso conmigo, a mí me importa un comino lo que hagas o dejes de hacer, siempre y cuando no te entrometas en mis asuntos.

—Tienes mucho que ver —la contradijo el semental—. Aun recuerdo el triste día en que nuestro anciano padre nos abandonó y el abogado de la familia, leía en su testamento las palabras que te otorgaban a ti de casi toda la fortuna de la familia. Eso fue decepcionante para tus hermanos mayores Suomi, ¿Cómo crees que se sintió Zansh con esto?

—¿Crees que me importa? Padre vio un potencial mayor en mí, y por eso hizo lo que hizo. No lo cuestione en vida y no voy a empezar a cuestionarlo en la muerte —replico Suomi, con palabras tan enardecidas que sintió dolor de solo pronunciarlas. Afortunadamente, el acto de enojarse hizo que en ella despertaran las suficientes fuerzas para ponerse de pie—. Siempre hemos tenido nuestras diferencias, pero seguimos siendo familia, esta unidad ha permitido que prevalezcamos a través de las décadas, a pesar de estar tan dispersos por toda Equestria. Si te consideras un Gant Noir, como imagino Zansh también se siente, entonces, no debería importarte quien de los nuestros concentra la mayor parte de la fortuna, sino que lo único que debería tener relevancia, es que alguien de nuestra misma sangre la tenga.

—No sé, si pueda llamarme un Gant Noir, en la posición en que me encuentro. La cual tú rechazaste.

—¿Qué yo rechace?

Rainds giro su rostro hacia su hermana, clavando sus ojos esmeraldas sobre ella, dando inicio a un silencio que no hizo más que volver más tensa la situación en la que se veían inmersos. Entonces, el semental, recuperando un poco de la petulancia que demostró al entrar ahí sin beneplácito de su hermana, volvió a inclinarse lentamente hacia el rostro de Suomi, para así susurrar algo a su oído, unas palabras de corta extensión, pero tan terribles que heló la sangre de la fuerte heredera de los Gant Noir, con su sola pronunciación.

—Maldito traidor… —murmuro la unicornio desconcertada—. ¡No voy a dejar que los Gant Noir sean parte de eso!

—Me temo que esa ya no es tu decisión… —dichas estas palabras, Rainds saco desde uno de los bolsillos de su traje, un objeto metálico, con un pequeño agujero en la parte superior, el cual, apunto hacia el rostro de Suomi—. Saluda a mi linda Mauser, un arma que pronto estará en cada hogar de Equestria. Es bastante útil, realizar hechizos de ataque con magia, si no eres un gran mago, es bastante complicado y tedioso. La revolución armamentística toca las puertas del reino, así mismo, como un gran cambio de panorama.

—¡Te vas a arrepentir de esto!

—Dale mis saludos a papá, y también a mamá…

Suomi cerró su ojo, sabiendo que no había forma de que pudiera huir. Abrazo la idea de morir como un acto liberador, a la vez que como algo trágico, ya que había muchas cosas que quería hacer y de las cuales, nunca tuvo la oportunidad. Detesto profundamente tener que morir virgen, pero no era su culpa estar siempre rodeada de imbéciles que no eran dignos de ella. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, le daba rabia tener que morir por casco de un cobarde como su hermano, tanto así, que deseo que aquella pegaso, que se hacía llamar Winter Snow, la hubiera liquidado en el acto. El sonido fue estridente y seco, así como atemorizante, pero Suomi no sintió nada, a pesar de estar esperando el más intenso de los dolores. Entonces abrió su ojo y vio que su hermano mayor había sido tirado al suelo. Entonces, intercambia miradas con un pony cuyo cuerpo fue víctima de varias navajas que se enterraron en él.

—¡Nagra!

El fiel subordinado de Suomi, el unicornio de pelaje oscuro y melena gris, se abalanzo contra Rainds tirándolo al suelo. El traje blanco del elegante corcel es presa de los charcos de sangre, despertando en él una furia digna de retratar.

—¡Corra señorita Suomi Gant Noir! —le ordeno Nagra.

Suomi no quería dejar a un perro tan fiel como él, ahí, sin auxilio a merced de su hermano apoyado por sus matones en las habitaciones de la mansión. Sin embargo, sabía que era la única oportunidad que iba a tener para salvar su pellejo, y muerta nada podría hacer; a menos que regresara en forma de fantasma. De ahí que no dudo en echarse a correr con fuerza y resistencia sacada del puro deseo de vivir. Galopo por el corredor sin mirar atrás, ni tampoco los cadáveres de sus demás subordinados. En la cabeza de Suomi solo resonaban las palabras de su hermano, una y otra vez mientras lloraba con desesperación.

—_Salve el diamante blanco._

El sonido de un segundo disparo se escuchó, seguido por un cuerpo cayendo al suelo.

Montaña Canterlot

Túneles Secretos

Era algo muy incómodo, no solo por la manera en que se dieron las cosas, hasta llegar a tales circunstancias, sino que, el ver a dos polos tan opuestos trabajando juntos era algo tan extraño, que parecía inverosímil combinar estos dos elementos en una sola formula; o quizá solo era ridículo intentarlo queriendo tener resultados armónicos. Cuando Winter Snow le dijo a Geisterritter que debían adentrarse en las alcantarillas, este último casi se saca la máscara para escupir en la cara de la generalísima y mandarla a freír papas. Vale decir, que durante mucho tiempo el fiel servidor de la princesa Luna, paso en climas inaguantables, expuesto a toda clase de desagradables experiencias para los sentidos, con el fin de fortalecerse, pero ninguna de sus travesías en tierras lejanas, llegaba a este nivel de asquerosidad ¡Observen al caballero fantasma de la princesa Luna, el más poderoso unicornio del ejercito nocturno, cuidando de no ensuciarse la capa! De ahí que todo el camino a través de las entrañas de la ciudad, se la paso quejándose y soltando insultos, hasta que llegaron a una puerta de concreto, que Winter Snow no pudo abrir, ya que esta, con el paso del tiempo, se había vuelto ya parte de la pared donde se ubicaba.

Geisterritter aparto a la antigua generalísima de Equestria, para así abrir la puerta con su magia, claro que es solo una manera bonita de decirlo, ya que lo que en realidad hizo fue volarla en pedazos, abriendo el paso a las, olvidadas por el tiempo, instalaciones de la guardia secreta.

—Más te vale que valga la pena —dijo Geisterritter, iluminando el camino con su cuerno.

—No me esperaba que fueras tan quejumbroso.

—¡¿Cómo es posible que esta sea la única entrada?!

—Le pregunte a la princesa Celestia sobre esto, y me dijo que todas las entradas conocidas fueron selladas. Por ende, concluí que solo quedaban los accesos no conocidos. Y este es el único del que me acuerdo.

—¿No se supone que tu construiste este lugar? ¡Deberías recordar todas las entradas! —objeto el unicornio, plantándole cara (mascara).

—¿De dónde sacaste que yo era una arquitecta, o algo así? Yo mande a construir este sitio, que es muy diferente. Así que no tienes nada que reprocharme, puedes marcharte cuando quieras.

Ante tal sugerencia Geisterritter callo y se concentró únicamente en iluminar el camino. El lugar era húmedo y frío, casi cavernoso, sin embargo, aún se podían apreciar vestigios de que detrás de toda esa suciedad y roca, yacían muertas y abandonadas las extensiones de una gran obra. Ambos tuvieron que atravesar varios corredores de paredes enmohecidas, y a medida que avanzaban menos deterioro de lograba distinguir. Esto dio un giro radical, cuando, al final de uno de los pasillos, los ponies llegaron a una especie de cuarto de recepción cuya antigüedad no podía sobrepasar las cuatro o cinco décadas.

—Esto es imposible… —murmuro Geisterritter sorprendido—. ¿Cómo esto se puede mantener en este estado? Dijiste que esto había estado abandonado durante siglos. Tú tienes más de mil años de edad.

—Según la princesa Celestia, luego de la batalla en el nido del águila las instalaciones fueron abandonadas y sus accesos sellados. Pero, al parecer dejaron el talismán de los cuarteles activado.

—¿Un talismán? ¿Hay un talismán mágico en este lugar ahora mismo, funcionando desde hace tanto tiempo? Los talismanes solo duran lo que la magia dentro de ellos se mantiene viva, y no creo que alguien haya bajado hasta aquí, para alimentarlo.

—Está aquí y sigue funcionando, yo no necesito decir nada, tú lo estás viendo por ti mismo. Lo que ocurría en estas instalaciones, así como en otros cuarteles de la guardia secreta, no era revelado a nadie. Y para prescindir de un equipo de limpieza que pudiese revelar los secretos de la guardia, las princesas Celestia y Luna nos regalaron talismanes especiales, que mantenían todo limpio dentro de los cuarteles, además de detener el deterioro de todos los objetos para no vernos en la obligación de renovarlos constantemente.

El unicornio guardo silencio unos instantes, por su cabeza pasaron un sinfín de frases, para expresar cuanta indignación le provocaba lo explicado por Winter Snow, pero opto por limitarse con tal de no aumentar más las discordias entre ambos.

—Es increíble que un talismán mágico, hecho por las propias princesas Celestia y Luna, haya tenido un fin tan mundano y estúpido —comento Geisterritter con decepción.

—El hecho de liberarse de lo mundano, nos ayuda a aspirar a cosas más elevadas. ¿Cómo reflexionar sobre la existencia, si tienes que preocuparte del polvo bajo tu cama? ¿Cómo crecer física y espiritualmente, con los baños sucios? Mis yeguas estaban siendo preparadas para sobrepasar al pony mundano y sus intranquilidades ordinarias.

El unicornio resoplo, moviendo la cabeza de tal forma, que daba a entender que debajo de esa mascara había un gesto que dejaba claro que él no opinaba de la misma manera.

—Asuntos mortales, para los mortales. Es ideal querer aspirar a elevarse por sobre los demás, no hacerlo es quedar a merced de la mediocridad, sin embargo, lo que tú me acabas de decir es completamente absurdo.

Winter Snow arqueo una ceja con escepticismo.

—Según nuestra naturaleza y el entorno en el que nos encontremos, tenemos que ocuparnos de lo que la vida nos lance, por insignificante que pueda parecer. Podemos darle el giro que queramos a nuestros asuntos, pero… ¿Hacer que otros los elimine para que así no tengamos que lidiar con ello? Si tus yeguas aspiraban a crecer física y espiritualmente, el no poder lidiar con un poco de polvo, dice mucho de su fuerza de voluntad.

—Eso es ridículo —objeto Winter Snow, en un tono agresivo—. Cuando un pony aspira a más, debe liberarse de las cadenas que lo mantienen en su estado actual. Mis yeguas mostraron su gran fuerza de voluntad, en el momento en que afloro su voluntad de sacrificio, ya que, la determinación renunciar a las mundanidades también significa abandonar un estado natural mucho más cómodo. Barrer porquería del suelo, es más sencillo que mover pesas y entregarse a los martirios de un entrenamiento ejemplar, limpiar baños es mucho más simple que hallar la belleza en la masacre para así continuar firme en una gran obra.

—Eso es odio por lo que uno es, y no puede dejar de ser —comento Geisterritter, apartando su mirada de Winter Snow, recordando una conversación que tuvo lugar hace relativamente poco tiempo.

Flashback

—Así que, Geisterritter… —hablo Galvorn, llamando la atención del caballero fantasma, desde su cama de hospital, pero este no lo miro—. ¿Ese es tu verdadero nombre?

—No, es solo un título que la princesa Luna creo para mí —respondió el unicornio, de manera directa y precisa, manteniéndose firme en su postura.

Fírima, quien se encontraba con sus cascos delanteros apoyados contra el borde de la cama, inclinó su cabeza hacia el oído de su hermano para poder susurrarle algo, que Geisterritter no alcanzo a escuchar. Pero por los gestos de ambos hermanos, el unicornio podía fácilmente suponer que la pony intento persuadir a su hermano menor para que este evitara cualquier pregunta incomoda. Cuando Fírima recupero su postura anterior, se podía distinguir la decepción en su rostro respecto al asunto.

—Así que Winter te pateo el trasero —comento Galvorn, ganándose finalmente la fija mirada del caballero fantasma—. ¿Nos acompañaras desde aquí en adelante, cierto?

—Sí, así se me ha ordenado. Aunque, tú no te ves en condiciones para ir a ninguna parte.

—Cuando Winter regrese de hablar con la princesa, veremos si piensa de la misma manera —dijo Galvorn esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, como si de su memoria hubiera rescatado algo divertido—. Me duele bastante hablar, pero no me importa, tu significaste una gran ayuda para mi según tengo entendido, así que tienes mi gratitud.

—Acepto tu gratitud, pero tú en realidad no me importas en lo más mínimo —le aclaro Geisterritter, su voz alterada con magia hacia que las palabras adquirieran un trasfondo mucho más sombrío.

—Entonces ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Fue por Winter?

—No es de tu incumbencia.

—Está bien —le dijo Galvorn, sin mostrar disgusto por la actitud reservada del unicornio—. Ya se darán las circunstancias que sean necesarias.

Tal afirmación despertó el interés de Geisterritter.

—Explícate.

—Tanto yo como Fírima odiábamos a Winter Snow en un principio.

—Yo todavía la odio un poco —añadió Fírima, interrumpiendo a su hermano.

—Como sea, el punto es que nuestra relación con ella no era buena. Ella se sentía desorientada y necesitaba un guía en esta Equestria que apenas podía reconocer, y yo necesitaba bits para solucionar mis problemas. Acordamos que ya ayudaría a cumplir sus objetivos, y que a cambio me entregaría su armadura.

—Un objeto anti-magia es algo muy raro de ver —comento Geisterritter.

—Así es, por eso no desaproveche la oportunidad. Solo el cumplir nuestros deseos era lo que nos mantenía juntos. Pero después todo cambio, lo que yo creía era una demente resulto ser un monstruo, y lo que yo creía era un monstruo, resulto ser una pony.

—Eres un ingenuo si crees que la antigua generalísima de Equestria, ha mostrado su verdadero rostro frente a ti.

Galvorn miro unos segundos el techo, dando la impresión de que estaba recordando algo agridulce. No se podía decir con exactitud lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, pero, sin lugar a dudas parecía resultar fascinante. Tras aclararse la garganta, volvió a mirar a Geisterritter, quien no había dejado de observarlo en ningún momento.

—La generalísima es un monstruo, pero no Winter Snow. Los malos ponies no se arrepienten de sus malas acciones. Y aunque parezca que tiene un espíritu de hierro, su corazón es de cristal como el de cualquiera.

Tal planteamiento dio vueltas por la cabeza del caballero fantasma ¿Era posible separar a la pony del puesto que ejerció? La historia nunca fue misericordiosa con los que llevaron al mundo a grandes desastres, su propósito no consistía en separar individuos del ideal que profesaban; mucho menos del puesto que ostentaron sin pizca de vergüenza. Puede que Galvorn había visto a Winter Snow, y no a la generalísima, pero cuando el unicornio estaba a punto de replicar mordazmente la puerta de la habitación se abrió llamando la atención de los ahí presentes. La pegaso blanca entro al cuarto sola, haciendo extraña su presencia.

—¿Dónde está la princesa Celestia? —pregunto Fírima.

Fin Flashback

—¿Dónde termina la generalísima y donde empiezas tú?

Tal pregunta inquieto profundamente a la pegaso, haciendo que adoptara un semblante intranquilo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Cuando me hablas, o te veo interactuar con otros ponies, es como si interpretaras un personaje —le respondió el unicornio, provocando en su acompañante más desasosiego—. Cuando te vi, dejándote llevar por esa música en la casetera, supe que eras una pony más corriente de lo que aparentabas. Ya que te entregaste a tus pasiones, con total sumisión, sin que te importara el hecho de que la princesa Celestia y tus acompañantes, estuvieran mirándote. Ser esclavo de las pasiones es de mortales. Sin embargo, cuando das riendas sueltas a tu crueldad, parece que intentaras demostrar que puedes infligir daño, en lugar de hacerlo por mero impulso de hacerlo.

—¿Solo por eso, dices que interpreto un papel, como si esto fuese una obra de teatro? Puedo ser más sensible en algunas cosas, que en otras —replico Winter Snow –Hay pasiones tan grandes que es difícil convertirlas en virtud, sin embargo, cuando otras ya lo son es propio de estas manifestarse con más mesura, teniendo los mismos efectos. Yo soy

—...¿Por qué rescataste a Galvorn? —la interrumpió Geisterritter con una pregunta—. En tu filosofía el no sería más que un germen, te contradices completamente cada vez que abres la boca y después decides actuar. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que leí tu libro por mera curiosidad, pero aún recuerdo muchos párrafos de memoria.

—¡La fuerza está en el carácter! —exclamo Winter Snow en actitud desafiante—. Es cierto que la pequeña rata ha mostrado cobardía en el pasado, por lo que no merece más que desprecio por su repugnante debilidad, pero no fue de la misma manera en esta ocasión. E incluso, puede que no sea un pony débil con breves momentos de fortaleza, sino que sea uno fuerte con breves momentos de debilidad.

Geisterritter posiciono su casco derecho sobre su mentón, adoptando una postura reflexiva.

—Es impresionante la manera en que elevas tu existencia, con tal de así poder clasificar a los que te rodean.

—¿Me puedes explicar a qué vino eso? —le pregunto Winter Snow, mientras su rostro era la expresión misma del enojo.

—¿Te arrepientes de tus actos? —le pregunto el caballero fantasma, ignorando las previas palabras de la pegaso.

Entonces Winter Snow mostró flaqueza, bajando la mirada al suelo y viéndose mucho menos retadora. La interrogante de Geisterritter la tomó por sorpresa, ya que en ninguna ocasión había compartido sus profundas penas con el unicornio nocturno. De ahí que, especulando, llego a la posible fuente de donde se enteró de su arrepentimiento.

—_Maldito Galvorn _—pensó Winter, para sus adentros, levantando la mirada hacia su acompañante enmascarado.

—La certeza es un gran y resistente escudo. Tal vez por eso nunca me pare a dudar, ya que estaría desprotegida —dijo Winter Snow, dejando a interpretación de Geisterritter sus palabras. El acto de admitir directamente sus pecados la dañaba, y ella sabía que necesitaba estar fuerte sin mostrar delicadeza por sentimentalismos, para enfrentar con la grandeza de su actitud los retos que se le avecinaban.

—¿Ser tan dependiente de un escudo, no es una muestra de debilidad?

—Puedes verlo de la manera que gustes —le respondió ella, para luego resoplar—. Nuestro entorno no es algo a descartar, cuando se quiere hablar de factores que forjan nuestra actitud, de ahí que tanto la debilidad como la fuerza, no son algo con lo que se nace, sino algo que se va moldeando con el tiempo. No obstante, a veces podemos vivir eventos que fácilmente pueden marcar uno de esos dos rasgos más profundamente en nuestra actitud, que toda una vida de experiencias avasalladoras.

—Lo dices como si te refirieras a ti, específicamente.

—Puede que de mi haya sacado una regla universal, eso es lo único que te puedo decir por ahora. El tema me abruma, es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me replanteo el panorama de las cosas. Antes todo era muy claro. —Tanto la mirada como el tono de voz de Winter Snow, tomaron aires nostálgicos, con una sonrisa agridulce—. En vida plantar las raíces de mi filosofía, y salvar a todos incluso después de muerta dejando lo que sería mi tipo de sociedad ideal, esa era mi misión y la iba a llevar acabo aunque para ello tuviese que arrebatar con mis propios cascos la felicidad de los demás. Sin embargo, ahora me siento como pilares en la arena, cualquier cosa que intente sostener solo se hunde.

—Con tu hipocresía y egolatría, dudo que salvaras a alguien. Pero puede que algo bueno se pueda sacar de todo esto —dijo Geisterriter, posicionándose frente a la pegaso —. En estos momentos ¿Qué valor tiene una vida como la tuya, sino es para usarla en misión de salvar otras?

—Mi vida… —murmuro Winter, como si algo hubiese despertado en ella—. ¡Mi vida es mía, aun en estas circunstancias!

Winter Snow pasó a llevar al unicornio, haciéndolo a un lado con su paso brusco y desconsiderado, para acto seguido adentrarse en los cuarteles, siendo inevitablemente seguida por Geisterritter quien mostró indiferencia a la tosquedad de la pony. Sin embargo este entendió que ya era momento de callar, cuando vio la expresión en el rostro de la pegaso, siendo el más gélido semblante que jamás vio en toda su vida. La generalísima había regresado cuando más la necesitaba Winter Snow, o sea, en el momento en que necesitaba una herramienta para quien estuviera en frente no sintiera ningún tipo de pena o compasión por ella; cosa que detestaba.

* * *

Lo que seguía a la sala de recepción era un pasillo lleno de oficinas y almacenes, todo en un estado bastante deplorable, pero conforme más pasillos dejaban atrás, mucho mejor aspecto tomaban las cosas. El talismán estaba en el centro de todas las instalaciones, así que mientras más cerca del centro estaban, menos tiempo parecía haber transcurrido por ahí. Los cuartos más grandes eran los gimnasios, donde grandes máquinas de ejercicio adelantadas para su época ocupaban casi la mitad de estos imponentes salones, donde además resaltaban pinturas retratando batallas y también a yeguas que murieron realizando grandes hazañas en combate. En los comedores los únicos comensales eran estatuas de los personajes más importantes de la historia equestre antigua, siendo las figuras de las princesas Celestia y Luna las más sobresalientes ahí, uniendo sus cuernos de forma majestuosa frente a un mosaico representando el sol y la luna. El pequeño vistazo al pasado fue del completo agrado de Geisterritter, quien se sorprendió mucho pero no dijo nada durante la larga caminata al antiguo despacho de la generalísima Winter Snow.

Al cruzar el umbral frente a los ponies se revelo un oscuro cuarto, del que fue menester encender unas lámparas que se encontraban en las paredes. Lo primero que noto Geisterritter ahí fue un enorme retrato detrás de un escritorio, donde se podía apreciar a Winter Snow llamando a la ofensiva en un valle casi desértico. Cerca de un librero había otro retrato, mucho más pequeño donde la pegaso con postura firme y expresión autoritaria, observaba el horizonte.

—¿Por qué tienes cuadros de ti misma en tu despacho? —le pregunto el unicornio nocturno, encendiendo la última lámpara de la habitación.

—Inspirarme —le contesto, mientras revisaba pergaminos en un estante.

Geisterritter suspiro con desagrado, para acto seguido dirigirse a ver los títulos de la pequeña biblioteca de la generalísima.

—¿Estamos buscando algo?

—Sí, aunque no sabría decirte con exactitud qué es. Aradia fue generalísima un breve periodo de tiempo, así que tuvo que usar mi despacho en algún momento antes que se embarcara a la locura. Necesito saber el porqué de sus acciones, yo nunca habría ido en contra de Equestria.

—Suena raro que hables de locura, como si tú fueras la pony más cuerda de todas.

—Abstente de iniciar una discusión en estos momentos, porque puedo perder la paciencia fácilmente cuando me falta el sueño —le advirtió Winter Snow, echándole una ojeada a un pergamino con el sello de la guardia secreta.

Geisterritter aun sentía el malestar de la derrota en su interior, así que nada le podría resultar más satisfactorio que romper a la pegaso con sus palabras, si no podía todavía exterminarla. Sin embargo, no tardo demasiado en percatarse de lo infantil de su actitud, tomando rápidamente un talante mucho más relajado.

—Leí que Aradia no pudo mantener la guerra con los grifos, llevando a Equestria a la necesidad de firmar un acuerdo de paz con esos gatos emplumados —comento ella, sin ni una pizca de emoción—. Si como mi aprendiz y seguidora tenía intención de continuar mi obra, he de decir que fracaso completamente. Incluso llevo a lo que sería el futuro de Equestria, mis yeguas de hierro, a la aniquilación.

—¿Te decepciona?

Winter Snow no contesto a esa pregunta, ya que no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Antes, esas desastrosas decisiones y fracasos por parte de su aprendiz hubieran provocado en ella el más grande de los repudios. Pero ahora que el mundo se ve tan frágil y diferente, ahora que la incertidumbre respecto a sus ideales estrangula su corazón, desearía tener a Aradia cerca por sobre todas las cosas, para poder refugiarse en ella. De ahí que decidió dejar de lado las fallas de su aprendiz, para concentrarse en su mayor logro, tanto a sus ojos como a los de Equestria en general.

—Al menos logro detener el golpe de Estado del Monsieur Valkane —comento Winter, tomando otro pergamino con el sello de la guardia secreta, sin percatarse de que había contestado parcialmente la pregunta del unicornio.

—Cierto, pero de todos modos el amante de la monarca del sol sigue vivo —replico Geisterritter, tomando un libro con su magia.

—Lo sé, ya me lo comento la princesa Celestia. Me parece vomitivo que la inmortalidad se le concediera a un ser tan repugnante. Aradia debió exigir que se le cortara la cabeza cuando sus tropas fueron derrotadas en Canterlot.

—Probablemente eso nos hubiera ahorrado el ser traicionados durante el asalto a la ciudad de Targoviste —comento Geisterritter.

Winter Snow dejo el pergamino que estaba leyendo en su sitio, con una expresión intranquila sintiéndose desconcertada. Intento entender porque había entre algunas de las directrices de Aradia, un llamamiento a la ejecución de la Operación Colonia, algo que en su momento ella había creado para un futuro, y que su aprendiz no debía llevar a cabo hasta dentro de muchos años cuando la guardia secreta fuese mucho más numerosa y fuerte. Pero ese incumplimiento no era lo que perturbaba a Winter Snow, sino que, si bien era un llamamiento a la Operación Colonia, los pasos a dar para llevar a su conclusión no eran para nada parecidos a los que en su momento ella había señalado y definido. La única explicación que concebía, era que Aradia había modificado radicalmente su plan, el cual consistía única y exclusivamente en la primera colonia pony creada en base de sus ideas y principios. Sin embargo, el pergamino describía los pasos a dar para tomar una ciudad grifo usando Ironclands, acto que Aradia hizo y que en los libros de historia es conocido como la batalla del nido del águila.

—Aradia cambio mis planes —musito Winter Snow, caminando rápidamente hacia su escritorio, para acto seguido sacar desde uno de sus cajones una llave.

—¿Vamos a ir a otro sitio? —inquirió Geisterritter.

Pero Winter Snow no se tomó la molestia de atender su interrogante, en su lugar tiro abajo el retrato detrás de su escritorio revelando una caja fuerte. Aquello no tenía ninguna abertura de cerradura, pero aun así la pegaso se acercó con la llave en sus dientes a la superficie metálica, provocando un deslumbrante brillo, para luego escucharse el sonido de una palanca y la caja abriéndose. Dentro habría más pergaminos y algunos objetos como un peluche de conejo y un sombrero de copa. Pero estaba lo que Winter Snow esperaba encontrar ahí, cosa que la escamo e hizo que su semblante cambiara a uno más sombrío.

—¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso a mis ideas? ¡Lo que ella hizo fue una operación suicida! —grito golpeando la pared con su casco de hierro—. La guerra, la traición a Equestria, la batalla del nido del águila, las pociones de Sapphire Sky ¡Todo lo hizo mal!

El oído del caballero fantasma se agudizo, caminando con premura hacia la pegaso.

—¿Acabas de decir Sapphire Sky? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con esto? ¿Tú sabes dónde está? —pregunto él, en un tono agresivo.

Winter Snow giro su mirada lentamente hacia el unicornio, observándolo con extrañeza. No sabía porque tenía interés en aquella bruja, y la verdad tampoco le importaba demasiado.

—Cuando la capturamos, le confiscamos varias pociones que ella usaba para mantenerse despierta y con energías —comenzó a explicar la pegaso—. Según ella, sufría de terribles pesadillas, así que prefería evitar el mundo onírico a toda costa. Las pociones fueron destruidas, pero yo pude hacerme con algunas en secreto. Sus propiedades en cualquiera que no sea un unicornio, dan un colosal exceso de fuerza y agilidad. Tuve que usarlas para vencer a un dragón, pero beberlas casi me mata, así que me abstuve de volver a tocarlas y las guarde aquí. Pero aun así, Aradia las uso en la batalla del nido de águila.

—¿Dónde está Sapphire Sky? ¡¿Dónde se encuentra?!

Winter arqueo una ceja, viendo como Geisterritter cada vez se impacientaba más. Entonces, mirando un tablero de ajedrez en uno de sus estantes, se percató de que quizá no estaba actuando como debería, al menos no con el caballero fantasma, quien solo necesitaba una orden de su ama (quien la odiaba), para terminar con su vida. A Galvorn y Fírima los tenía atados, al comerciante por su avaricia y a la yegua por la gratitud de haber salvado a su hermano menor. Pero ¿Qué cuerda tenía en Geisterritter, que garantice su dependencia hacia ella? ¡Winter Snow está viajando con alguien que supera alarmantemente sus habilidades! Necesitaba un seguro de vida.

—Veo que yo tengo algo que tú quieres, y tú tienes algo que yo quiero —le dijo Winter Snow, con una leve sonrisa.

—No juegues conmigo —dijo el unicornio en un tono amenazante.

—No sé cómo llegar a Targoviste, pero podría apostar a que tu si sabes. Y que seguramente, serías de gran ayuda en mi misión, como el poderoso perro de Luna que eres.

—No me provoques.

—¿Quieres saber dónde está Sapphire Sky? Pues, entonces el caballero fantasma tendrá que agachar la cabeza y acatar mis órdenes en esta misión —dijo Winter Snow en un tono burlesco.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio y quietud entre ambos. Tanto así, que se podía escuchar una corriente de viento que movía ligeramente unas hojas sobre el escritorio. El aire se había tornado denso, y Geisterritter tenía más que motivos suficientes para someter a Winter a un feroz interrogatorio con el fin de saber lo que precisaba, pero en su cabeza la voz de la princesa Luna era firme y directa: "Geisterritter, te prohíbo lastimar a esta pegaso y a quienes ella llama sus acompañantes". De ahí que se vio en un callejón sin salida, entre los cascos de la generalísima.

—Te vas a arrepentir de esto.

* * *

**_Like si te gusta la historia a mi pagina de _Facebook_: Mond Dunkel MLP._**

**_Recuerden echarle una ojeada a los fics del universo "Requiem Equestria" (links en la información de perfil), ya que hay mucho que contar en este universo. Por eso mismo que los invito a pasarse por _**_**"Angel Of Music" de mi amigo y escritor Graf Kohlenklau, cuya historia se desarrolla en el mismo universo y cuyos personajes "Mefistófeles y Valkane" son sus creaciones. (Su fic sigue, pero el autor se ha visto privado de medios para escribir por el momento).**_

*****↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓**No olviden dejar su reviews con su opinión aquí abajo**↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓*****

_**Su apoyo hace posible que siga escribiendo.**_


	23. Bosque bajo la sombra de la noche

**.**

**Bosque bajo la Sombra de la Noche**

_"El placer puede formar cuerpos bellos, más el dolor es belleza para el alma" _

Los rayos del sol no podía igualar ese calor, ese ardor que invadía el cuerpo de Winter Snow como ejército que se hace con el control de un territorio. El aire era tan denso como la neblina más intempestiva, y el aroma que impregnaba el ámbito era una mezcla de olores que despertaban el deseo carnal, así como el mareo. Winter Snow se sentía tocada por una y mil pesuñas, que, tras sus duros esfuerzos en el campo de batalla, resultaban la medicina ideal para sus extremidades cansadas y tensas. Sin embargo, cuando se trata de complacer a la generalísima de Equestria no basta con aliviar el peso que con heroísmo lleva sobre su lomo todos los días, sino que también hay que complacerla, hacer de ella una pony de la cual se pueda afirmar: La hice correrse toda la noche.

—La unión hace la fuerza, y que unión tan abrumadora forman ustedes dos —dijo Winter Snow, recostada sobre varios almohadones color fucsia, en el interior de su tienda de campaña. Cerca de ella había una pipa para opio, mientras que, aferradas a sus extremidades traseras, tenía a dos ponies gemelas de ojos dorados, pelajes opacos y melenas rojo carmesí.

—Nos honra con la dulce miel —dijo la gemela mayor.

—De su apetecible panal —añadió la gemela menor.

Entonces, de manera brusca, Winter Snow atrapo con un fuerte agarre de sus extremidades delanteras a la gemela menor, para unir sus labios a los de ella mientras la mayor seguía satisfaciendo con vivo entusiasmo la marca de la feminidad, de su distinguida clienta. Winter era de besos casi como mordidas, y es que no sabía hacerlo de otra manera que no fuese tosca y apasionada, por no decir furiosa. Sin embargo era tan sensible como cualquier otra yegua, no pudiendo guardar los jadeos propios del placer. Cuando finalmente libero a la gemela menor de su agarre, Winter Snow acerco la pipa de opio hasta sus labios aspirando sin medirse, para acto seguido escupir el humo sobre ambas gemelas.

—¿Quién de ustedes, será la primera en sentir el látigo en sus pervertidos y deliciosos flancos?

Las gemelas sonrieron con picardía, hablando al unísono.

—Azótenos a ambas por favor —dijeron levantando sus flancos a los lujuriosos ojos de la pegaso blanca—. Esperamos por su… ¡WINTER!

La tienda de campaña comenzó a sacudirse de manera violenta, al mismo tiempo que un sonido ensordecedor se escuchaba afuera, obligando a la mareada pony alada a recuperar un poco de su previa compostura perdida. Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro, para luego disponerse a confirmar si sus oídos no la habían traicionado.

—¿Qué dijeron?

—Dijimos que… ¡DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ, PERVERTIDA!

El mundo se derritió a los ojos de Winter Snow, quien confundida huyo despavorida de su tienda de campaña, para acto seguido encontrarse en un campo de batalla donde tenía por oponente a un Geisterritter de cinco metros de alto, que la miraba, a través del frío metal de su máscara, con ojos de fuego.

—SI NO DESPIERTAS AHORA TE TIRARE POR LA BORDA.

* * *

Hace veinti cuatro horas

Oeste de Equestria

Ciudad puerto "Villa salmón". 

El sol se asomó por el horizonte, despertando a todos los buenos ponies pescadores de villa salmón. Las ventanas de las casas en los cerros se abrían, apreciándose a las virtuosas madres entrar la ropa lavada y ahora seca, para sus esposos que al ritmo de una alegre canción saludan el despertar un día más junto a sus queridas familias. Ansiosos estaban de conseguir el preciado producto con el que comercializaban con los grifos de la ciudad vecina; en las montañas. En el aire se podía percibir ese delicioso aroma a desayuno, y uno que otro lloriqueo de pony de pocos meses de nacido. Las casas eran pintorescas y de colores llamativos, algunas incluso tenían un par de siglos de antigüedad, pero estaban lo suficientemente bien cuidadas como para apreciar su belleza durante mucho tiempo más. La gran avenida principal se llenó de ponies con destino al puerto, y entre todos esos pescadores, una pegaso resaltaba por su apariencia de forastera, además de hablar aparentemente consigo misma, haciendo creer que quizá estaba practicando un monologo.

—Ya estoy en la gran avenida, ¿ahora a dónde voy? —dijo Winter Snow, que ante la interrogante su sombra, que en realidad era Geisterritter, le dijo en un tono molesto:

—_Ya te dije, solo sigue a los pescadores. No me hables tan alto, intentamos no llamar la atención._

—De la manera en que voy vestida, difícilmente no llamaría la atención —replico ella, mostrándose desafiante.

—_Te sugerí sacarte la armadura. Usando solo la túnica negra pasarías más desapercibida._

—Claro, quitarme la armadura. Buen intento caballero fantasma.

—_¿Tan a corto plazo es la memoria de la generalísima de Equestria? _—pregunto con ironía el unicornio—. _Tengo mis órdenes. _

—Y también tienes nuestro acuerdo —añadió Winter mordazmente—. Pero, sé qué palabra pesara más en tu conciencia, si te dieran a escoger.

—_. . ._

—Solo necesitas otra orden de tu ama para separar mi cabeza de mi cuerpo —le dijo ella mordazmente, de manera petulante—. Y eso podría pasar en cualquier momento, teniendo magia para comunicarte con la princesa Luna allá donde vayas. Siendo su perro fiel, no te temblaría el pulso.

Ante estas duras, pero acertadas palabras, el caballero fantasma guardo silencio. De hecho, desde que inició su viaje con la pegaso, había estado esperando que su cuerno materializara un pergamino con una orden de la princesa Luna, señalando específicamente eso. Sin embargo, sabiendo lo soberbio y a veces bromista que puede ser el destino, no deposito muchas esperanzas en que eso sucediese; al menos no después de que presencio la reconciliación entre las alicornios del día y de la noche.

—Puedo oler el mar desde aquí —comento Winter sonriendo con impaciencia—. Hace mucho tiempo que no veo el océano. Me recuerda el día que las princesas me asignaron el cargo de comandante suprema de las fuerzas equinas.

—_¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra? Canterlot no está cerca del océano._

—La ceremonia se realizó en Canterlot, eso es cierto. Pero la razón de mi gran acenso se hallaba a muchos kilómetros de la gran capital. La princesa Celestia me había encomendado la difícil tarea de destruir la influencia grifo en Equestria. La mejor manera de hacerlo era que existiese una barrera natural entre ambas culturas, un obstáculo que haga casi imposible su interacción con los territorios que intentábamos ponificar.

—La operación pesuña de hierro —recordó Geisterritter, de uno de sus libros.

—Así es —le confirmo la pony alada—. Los hicimos bajar de sus fortificaciones en las montañas, obligándolos a instalar campamentos en las llanuras. Así mismo, instalamos destacamentos en todos los bosques cercanos, concentrando a la mayoría del ejército emplumado en un punto en el que pudiéramos aplastarlos, a fuerza de catapultas y oleada tras oleada de batallones y regimientos. Los escuadrones de la muerte buscaban en las feroces batallas a los oficiales grifo, desarticulando la línea de mando, y por ende, haciendo imposible una ofensiva eficaz por parte del enemigo.

Al girar en una intersección Winter Snow encontró una florida plaza desde donde se podían apreciar los barcos, escuchar música folclórica y probar comida local. Ocupando casi la mitad del lugar había una feria donde se podían comprar artesanías y recuerdos de villa salmón. El lugar al que Winter Snow precisaba ir estaba muy cerca según el caballero fantasma, pero, guiada por su nariz no pudo evitar adentrarse en la plaza, donde un risueño pony junto a un carrito rojo que traía encima globos y comida, ofrecía un extraño producto color rosa.

—¡Algodón de azúcar! —exclamo el semental, quien era un unicornio de ojos naranjas, pelaje color miel y melena marrón—. Lleve su algodón de azúcar junto con un globo de la princesa Celestia.

Aquel sonriente corcel, al ver tan atenta mirada de una yegua forastera, no pudo sino sonrojarse y ofrecer con simpatía sus productos.

—¿Desea algo del carrito, señorita?

—_Dile que no._

—Eso huele muy bien —contesto Winter Snow señalando con su casco derecho el algodón de azúcar recién salido de la máquina.

—_Idiota. _

—¿Usted no es de por aquí, cierto? —pregunto de manera coqueta el pony, despertando en Winter deseos de alejarse. Sin embargo, quería probar esa extraña y misteriosa pelusa rosa.

—Precisamente, no soy de aquí —contesto ella con solemnidad, para borrar cualquier pretensión imaginaria, de carácter sentimental, que se pudiera haber formado en la cabeza del vendedor.

—Pues, a los forasteros los tratamos muy bien en villa salmón —dijo él, levitando desde su carrito un globo de la cara de la princesa Celestia, junto con un cono de algodón de azúcar, para así ofrecérselos a la forastera—. Espero poder verla de nuevo por aquí, y que este pequeño presente alegre su día en el puerto. Villa salmón enamora a todos los forasteros que la visitan.

—Sí, gracias, procurare tener un día alegre —dijo Winter con fastidio, pero recibiendo lo ofrecido sin protestar. Una vez con el cono y el globo en su poder, esbozó una sonrisa forzada y se alejó de ahí con dirección a las embarcaciones.

—_¿Algodón de azúcar? ¿Es en serio? _

—No te atrevas a decirme reproche alguno. Lo único que he comido desde que salimos de Canterlot ha sido una desabrida barra de pan seco y un jugo de naranja.

—¡_Me dijiste que te gustaban las naranjas!_– Protesto Geisterritter con enfado.

—No intentes defender tu falta de conocimientos culinarios —dijo Winter en un tono agresivo—. En momentos como este es cuando extraño a la pequeña rata. Al menos él si sabía de comida.

El caballero fantasma gruño y callo al instante, no quería discutir por algo que a su juicio era estúpido. El pan que él había preparado estaba mágicamente enriquecido con todos los nutrientes necesarios para estar lleno de energía. Lo llevaba a todas partes, era lo único que comía y nunca le había fallado, ahorrándole la molestia de tener que preparar algo complejo para recuperar fuerzas. Sin lugar a duda le había ofendido enormemente el hecho de que la antigua y legendaria generalísima de Equestria no apreciase como es debido a su confiable pan.

—Qué bueno que concuerdes conmigo, aunque sea en algo como esto —comento Winter Snow en un tono mordaz, para acto seguido acercar su boca a la pelusa rosa y darle una mordida. Sus ojos se abrieron llenos de asombro y su paladar bailo de goce al sentir el dulce más deleitoso e idílico que haya tenido el gusto de probar, siendo el hecho de que se disolvía en su boca lo más agradable de todo. No tardo en propinarle más mordidas de manera casi desesperada.

—_¿Qué te pasa?_

—Esto sabe demasiado bien —contesto ella con sencillez, para luego acercarse a un buzón de correos.

—_¿Una carta? _—infirió el malhumorado unicornio, no recibiendo confirmación ni comentario alguno por parte de Winter Snow.

La pony alada metió un sobre en el buzón y rápidamente se encamino sin pausa hacia donde reposaban las embarcaciones menores, esperando que luego de mil años el sistema postal haya logrado la calificación de infalible. Sentía la enorme necesidad de reportar sus avances, volviéndose un acto ya de costumbre tras años de estar haciéndolo durante las campañas militares. Decenas de barcos estaban zarpando, así mismo, como muchos ponies estaban abandonando el puerto para subirse a uno. Cada muelle tenía un número, así mismo el barco que ocupaba ese muelle para atracar y zarpar.

—¿Cómo pueden navegar sin desplegar las velas al viento, o a fuerza de remo? —pregunto confundida Winter Snow, imaginando a marineros unicornio moviendo las embarcaciones con su magia desde el interior del barco, o bien, que estos tenían vida propia, ya que tampoco lograba ver remos que justificaran su movimiento.

—_No necesita hacer tal cosa, son barcos a motor _—le aclaro Geisterritter—. _Un mecanismo en su interior hace posible su movimiento._

–Impresionante– Elogio Winter Snow –Últimamente he estado pensando, que, si Equestria pudo prescindir del trabajo esclavo, fue por este tipo de adelantos que hicieron innecesario el trabajo forzado de muchos.

—_¿De dónde salió la idea de esclavizar a otros pueblos? _

—No sabría hablarte de su origen. Se vio que era útil y se hizo, así de simple —contesto con franqueza la pegaso—. Pero… supongo que la esclavitud tiene sus antecedentes. A decir verdad, todos lo hacían en un cierto grado, incluso nuestros enemigos. Quizá es algo que nació con la formación de los reinos.

—_¿Y qué hacían los esclavos de Equestria? _

—Sus tareas eran principalmente fruto de la falta de ponies de tierra. En el frente de batalla ellos eran los primeros en morir, pero no porque estuvieran en desventaja física frente al enemigo, sino que a diferencia de los pegasos y unicornios, los ponies terrestres son más propensos a enfermar, obligándonos a reemplazarlos constantemente. Debido a eso la clase campesina comenzó a disminuir, escaseando el alimento.

—_Parece un círculo vicioso _—comento Geisterritter con ironía, provocando que Winter Snow arqueara una ceja con escepticismo—. _Los ponies de tierra mueren, se reemplazan con más ponies de tierra, entonces estos últimos dejan sus puestos de trabajo en el campo, empujando a Equestria hacia un sistema de esclavitud, el cual se vuelve necesario por la muerte de los ponies de tierra. Sin la guerra el primer factor nunca hubiera tenido lugar, haciendo injustificable la esclavitud. _

—La guerra tenía que darse de todos modos ¿De qué sirve vivir en un paraíso, si la porción que logras poner bajo tu dominio, a duras penas puede sustentarte a ti y a los tuyos? Si tuve tanto éxito moviendo a las masas de pony, no fue exclusivamente por que supiera expresarme con propiedad, sino que lo que decía era algo que muchos pensaban, pero pocos se atrevían a decirlo. A veces las verdades no son bonitas, pero hay que verlas como son aunque signifique transformarnos en villanos a los ojos de los ignorantes.

—¿_Entonces para ti, la esclavitud tenía que darse en Equestria?_ ¿_No éramos nosotros la cuna de la más alta civilización? _

—Tienes que entender algo, caballero fantasma —dijo Winter Snow con seriedad—. Mis poderes como generalísima no se limitaban solo al ámbito militar, me vi en la obligación de aprender mucho más de lo que en un principio estaba dispuesta, para así conducir el reino a una estabilidad que garantizase a los ponies todo de lo que carecían no estando en guerra. El sistema de esclavitud era muy viable y beneficioso, porque Equestria se sostenía en trabajo, eso era lo que mantenía funcionando las cosas y lo que generaba riqueza. Mis ponies en ocasiones capturaban más soldados de los que morían en el frente, sobrepasando por mucho a la pesuña trabajadora que se perdía una vez esta reclutada y mandada a los campos de batalla. Por eso, nadie vio razón alguna para detener la manera en que se hacían las cosas.

—_Esperaría de un pony excepcional, como lo eres tú, una solución superior a lo convencional. _

—Lo intente.

Esas dos palabras llamaron poderosamente la atención de Geisterritter, quien observo fijamente a Winter Snow desde su sombra, analizando su expresión para ver si detectaba la mentira en su rostro. Rara vez el protegido de la princesa Luna se equivocaba cuando se trataba de leer a los ponies, por medio de sus gestos y volumen de voz, de ahí que si Winter Snow estaba mintiendo, lo estaba haciendo realmente bien.

—_Nunca leí nada de eso. _

—El plan fue considerado inmoral. Por eso no paso de una propuesta formal y uno que otro documento, seguramente hoy perdidos —comenzó a explicar la pegaso, conforme un pequeño rubor se manifestaba en sus mejillas—. La guardia secreta estaba conformada por las ponies más fuertes de toda Equestria, y, aunque me gustaría decir que eran irremplazables en el campo de batalla, no podría. Mi deber con Equestria luchaba constantemente con mi sentido de misión para con el futuro de los ponies, sin embargo, en aquella ocasión vi la posibilidad de satisfacer ambas cosas. Solo necesitaba que mi proyecto funcionara con mis yeguas, para así demostrar su eficacia e implementarlo en cantidades mayores de ponies.

—_¿Puedes ir al grano, por favor? _—dijo con impaciencia Geisterritter, pronosticando un parloteo innecesario.

—Quería formar un órgano dentro de los ministerios, encargado del apareamiento —contesto la pegaso de manera apresurada, provocando que el unicornio casi perdiera la concentración en su hechizo de sigilo.

—_¡¿QUÉ?!_

—Casi todas las yeguas de mi guardia de hierro eran fértiles ponies, y sus hijos no podían resultar sino extraordinarios guerreros. De ahí que comencé a juntar a los machos más fuertes del ejército, para que la semilla que sea plantada no sea menos que el vientre donde se desarrollara la nueva élite de Equestria. Todos los años nacerían críos, quienes no solo serían un gran aporte en el frente de batalla, sino que también en la comunidad, convirtiéndose en ejemplos a seguir para los demás. Una vez comprobado que se podía hacer, y que era una solución beneficiosa, haría que mi nuevo ministerio del apareamiento implementara el mismo sistema en las grandes ciudades y en los campos. Así la esclavitud se hubiera vuelto innecesaria, ya que habría una explosión demográfica sin precedentes, al mismo tiempo que surgía una nueva y guerrillera clase de pony.

—_Curioso, considerar inmoral el apareamiento en masa, pero no la esclavitud en masa. Aun así_ _no es difícil comprender porque rechazaron tal propuesta. No creo que las yeguas en las ciudades y en los campos estuviesen dispuestas a traer al mundo nuevos críos todos los años, como quizá las yeguas de la guardia secreta lo hubieran hecho._

—La falta de voluntad de sacrificio fue de mis más grandes enemigos durante el tiempo que fui generalísima.

—_¿Acaso tú lo hubieras hecho? _

—Si —respondió con determinación Winter Snow—. Cumpliendo ciertos requisitos, como drogarme para no sentir un asqueroso semental sobre mí, yo sin duda hubiera puesto a trabajar el gran don de traer vida a este mundo todo lo que una gran obra, superior a mí, me demandara.

—_¿Entonces porque no te ofreciste voluntaria en tu propuesta?, apuesto que eso hubiera inclinado la balanza a tu favor. _

Winter resoplo con indignación.

—Idiota. Hay miles de yeguas en Equestria, pero solo una generalísima. Mi puesto y mi sentido de misión, demandaban tanto mi cuerpo como mi espíritu.

—_Llegamos._

—¿Qué?

—_Que te detengas, llegamos._

Entonces Winter Snow detuvo su caminar, para alzar la vista hacia un letrero con el número trece mal pintado. En el muelle con ese número se encontraba atracado un barco de madera negra, flameando la bandera de Equestria en la proa. Desde ahí, un unicornio barbudo de pelaje rojo y melena verde la saludo con su casco derecho, para luego disponerse a bajar con prontitud de su barco. El pony era un macho de ojos esmeralda, pero un parche negro tapaba uno de sus orbes, distinguiéndose una cicatriz que atravesaba la mitad de su cara. Vestía un atuendo muy abrigador de colores opacos y en su cabeza reposaba un sombrero de capitán de barco. Cuando finalmente estuvo frente a la pegaso, este se inclinó para besarle la pesuña con delicadeza. Tal acto fue repugnante para Winter Snow quien podía sentir por medio de su nariz un penetrante e indigesto olor a alcohol ¡¿Y se supone que él era el capitán del barco?!

—¿A qué tipo de semental contactaste Geisterritter? —pensó la pony alada frunciendo el ceño.

—Es un placer servir a Equestria, por medio de usted, señorita Winter Snow —le saludo el barbudo unicornio, teniendo como particularidad una voz ronca y cavernosa.

—Veo que estaba al tanto de mi llegada. Usted sabe mi nombre, pero yo no el suyo.

—Disculpe la descortesía, mucho tiempo en el mar hace que uno pierda la costumbre. Mi nombre es Svart Blood, orgulloso lobo de mar al servicio de las grandiosas princesas Celestia y Luna —se presentó el corcel, recuperando su postura inicial—. ¿Dónde está el pony que me contacto? ¿No nos acompañara al otro lado del charco?

—Oh, sí que lo hará. Una vez que hayamos zarpado podrá conocerlo, así que… ¿Nos ponemos en marcha?

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamo sonriente Svart Blood—. Por cierto, lindo globo de la princesa Celestia. Sin duda su bello e inmortal rostro hará más agradable el viaje.

–Sí, si… vayámonos rápido por favor —dijo con impaciencia Winter Snow, apresurándose a subir al barco, seguida por el unicornio rojo.

* * *

El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes y el mar manifestaba inquietud. Una brisa acariciaba el rostro y melena de la antigua generalísima de Equestria, como quien pretende descongelar el corazón de un tirano por medio de dulces palabras. El aire se sentía refrescante de respirar, y el repetitivo movimiento del barco junto con el hecho de estar sola en la proa, dio riendas sueltas a la reflexión, a los recuerdos y a las lágrimas que se ven insignificantes cuando caen al mar. Winter no estaba segura el porqué de sus lágrimas, no comprendía su motivación, pero necesitaba soltarlas ahora que nadie podía verla y si alguien se acercaba sentiría sus pasos sobre la madera, dándole el suficiente tiempo para recuperar la compostura. ¿Extrañaba la vieja Equestria? Si, y no había palabras para describir tal grado de añoranza, pero, el objeto de su melancolía no era la forma en que se veían las cosas antes, sino el cómo se sentía en ese entonces. Siempre creyó que ella luchaba contra el destino, y que su voluntad no estaba ligada ni sometida a la de los dioses u otras entidades, de hecho, cada vez que lograba eludir la muerte significaba para Winter Snow un: "Le gane al destino". Pero, ¿Cuál era el problema con eso? Es decir ¿Qué había de malo en que fuese su destino siempre conseguir la victoria y sobrevivir a cada batalla en la que participaba? La respuesta se puede hallar en sus convicciones destrozadas, que desde adolescente le señalaron que por medio del esfuerzo, resistencia y voluntad, se podían vencer los obstáculos que la vida le pusiera en frente. Winter Snow era esfuerzo, ella era resistencia y voluntad pura ¡Con esos tres elementos logro superar todo! Recordaba los momentos en que el deseo de rendirse significo el único anhelo tanto en su mente como en su corazón, o sea, regresar a casa con su mentor, quizá hasta formar una familia con él abandonando ese sentido de misión que la había guiado a unirse al ejército y construir el camino para convertirse en mártir. Pero no lo hizo ¡¿Por qué no lo hizo?! ¡PORQUÉ HACIENDO ESO SE ESTABA RINDIENDO! Ella se había prometido nunca rendirse, la nueva Winter Snow no volvería a ser la potrilla débil que no le puede hacer frente a las amenazas, pero ¿Qué sentido realmente elevado ahora tenía su gran esfuerzo, resistencia y voluntad, si siempre todo estuvo en cascos del destino? Esa pregunta la mortificaba, ¿Acaso había construido su gran obra sobre arena, y nunca lo supo? La duda era un puñal de dolor en su conciencia, le quitaba validez a sus creencias, haciendo injustificables sus actos.

Winter comenzó a respirar de manera agitada, sentía pesado su pecho, así como sus patas cansadas. Al ver el océano debajo de ella se imaginaba ahogándose en el mar, un amargo final, pero ¿Realmente merecía clemencia por parte de la vida? ¿Alguna vez la tuvo? ¡No, la vida es la vida, no un ente, esta no entiende de conceptos como esos! Seguramente moriría cuando el destino así lo quiera, después de todo ahora casi todo lo que ocurría daba la impresión de que estaba en sus cósmicos e invisibles cascos. De ahí que unas palabras le vinieran a la cabeza, en forma de recuerdo medianamente reconfortante.

—Galvorn…

Flashback

Era la quinta noche de lectura para Winter Snow, quien se ponía al día de lo ocurrido los últimos mil años por medio de las enciclopedias facilitadas por la bruja Sapphire Sky. Le indignaba confirmar, por medio de los voluminosos textos, que Equestria había firmado numerosos pactos e intercambios con los grifos y minotauros, cediendo grandes extensiones de tierra de las que en su momento fue partícipe de su anexión tras una feroz batalla, ¿Cómo se atrevían a entregar algo que se ganó con la sangre de miles de ponies? Desde compensaciones hasta acuerdos comerciales y demandas ganadas por los minotauros y grifos, las excusas no faltaban para regalar tierras a los demás. Al parecer la prioridad ya no era ser autosustentable y lograr la independencia económica. Al menos se podía agradecer que políticamente el reino pony siguiese siendo una monarquía, no una como a ella le gustaría, pero de todos modos una monarquía respetable a la que jurar lealtad.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunto Winter Snow, al reconocer unos pasos acercándose hacia el balcón.

—Escuche que murmurabas groserías —le respondió Galvorn, acompañado de un bostezo—. Y ya que estabas maldiciendo cosas, quería saber si me podía unir.

—No es de tu incumbencia —le dijo ella en un tono gélido, no despegando su rostro de la enciclopedia mientras él apoyaba sus cascos delanteros en el borde del barandal y miraba hacia la iluminada calle principal.

—Sé que no. Pero ya que quizá nos separemos pronto, quiero hablar contigo mientras aun tenga oportunidad. Espere un buen rato para dejarte leer en paz lo que estimaras un tiempo adecuado.

Winter suspiro con fastidio, clavando sus ojos en el pony color almendra, esperando que este dijera algo.

—¿Qué piensas de la nueva Equestria?

—Los ponies me han sorprendido más que nada. He hecho todo lo posible para destruir a esta clase de ponies, es decir, seres de carácter débil, basta con mirarlos para saber el valor que tienen como especie actualmente. Esos ponies deberían haber dejado de existir, pero me doy cuenta de que aún están aquí, pareciéndome casi difícil de creer. Pero, por otra parte… yo también estoy aquí. Y eso también me resulta difícil de creer.

—A mí me costó mucho creerlo —comento Galvorn, recordando con desagrado cuan horribles fueron las cosas en un principio—. Nunca me hubiera imaginado, que el destino cruzaría a alguien como tú en mi camino.

—No me hables del destino. La sola palabra me hace querer saltar de este balcón con las alas atadas.

Galvorn se arrepintió de haber pronunciado la terrible palabra con "D", viendo en los ojos de Winter Snow una gran angustia que se podía definir como un tormento. Pero, él era hábil reparando lo que decía, ya que el acto de negociar en su oficio de vendedor viajero era lo que llenaba su saco de bits. Sin embargo se puso un poco nervioso, ya que la pegaso blanca era superior en lo que a cosas del lenguaje se puede referir.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Galvorn agachando ligeramente la cabeza—. Pero, míralo de otra manera. El destino estuvo tras de ti todo el tiempo, pero ¿A quién otro hubiera traído devuelta el destino? ¿Qué otro pony, además de ti, encajaría mejor en estas circunstancias? Si el destino te trajo, fue justo a tiempo.

—¿Insinúas que el destino me dice que siga mi lucha en este futuro?

Galvorn no estaba seguro si dijo exactamente eso, pero lo vio como un salvavidas de donde aferrarse.

—Es posible —contesto él, con una sonrisa forzada.

—Hace unas semanas planificaba la caída de los muros de Krokoria, la capital minotauro, y hoy estoy dependiendo de un semental enano, percatándome de que todo por lo que luche no sirvió de nada. Si el destino quiere que siga mi lucha, no está haciendo un buen trabajo.

Fin Flashback.

—¿A quién más hubiera traído de vuelta el destino?– Musito Winter Snow levantando sus ojos al cielo –Yo, quien trae destrucción y muerte a los enemigos de Equestria, soy la más apta para exterminar esta amenaza.

—Posiblemente tengas razón —le dijo Geisterritter, quien sigilosamente se acercó a sus espaldas, sin que esta se percatara—. Un monstruo para acabar con otro monstruo.

Winter se limpió la cara de sus lágrimas rápidamente.

—La brisa de mar me fastidia los ojos– Se excusó, para una vez borradas las marcas de su llanto girar su cabeza hacia el caballero fantasma –No te escuche llegar.

—Nunca lo hacen.

—¿Ocurre algo? ¿Ya vamos a llegar?

—Te traje algo en caso de que te de hambre —le dijo el unicornio, levitando desde el interior de su capa, una hogaza de su pan mágico, la cual entrego a su compañera a pesar de que esta le hizo un leve gesto de desagrado—. El capitán quiere hablar contigo. No me lo dijo, pero vi en sus ojos el aburrimiento que le provocaba mi charla.

—Los viejos lobos de mar siempre ven con mejores ojos la compañía de una hembra, en lugar que la de un macho.

Ante tal premisa el caballero fantasma se quedó observando a Winter Snow sin pronunciar ninguna palabra. Luego le abrió el paso y le señalo la cabina de control. La pegaso se alejó lentamente de él, no comprendiendo su tan repentino silencio, pero tampoco es que le importara mucho saberlo, después de todo seguía teniendo a Geisterritter en la superficie de su casco. Teniendo esta seguridad, es que recordó que por unos instantes, durante su acuerdo con el caballero fantasma, Winter se vio a sí misma como una traidora, ya que estaba intercambiando la ubicación de alguien que le había prestado ayuda, a cambio de obediencia. No obstante, no se dejaba olvidar que tipo de pony era ese "alguien". Winter estaba completamente segura de que Sapphire Sky había cometido más de sus tropelías durante el tiempo que disfruto de esa supuesta inmortalidad que presumió en el bosque de la rosa. Esa enfermiza curiosidad la hizo cometer actos innombrables en su momento, cuando la pegaso todavía no era generalísima de Equestria ¿Por qué no continuarlos, ahora que se le da por muerta? De ahí que el posible castigo que el caballero fantasma le propinase se lo tuviese bien merecido, razón por la cual era mucho más fácil abstenerse de sentir culpa o pena por ella.

Para llegar a la cabina de control había que subir una escalera, cuyo rechinido resultaba incómodo para los sensibles oídos de Winter Snow. Al final de la dicha escalera la pegaso pudo apreciar el lugar de donde Svart Blood manejaba el barco, siéndole algunas de las cosas ahí muy familiares, pero otras completamente desconocidas. Ante su llegada el unicornio manifestó alegría, sin dejar su timón, más si girando la cabeza lo suficiente para ver a su pasajera y esta poder devolverle la mirada.

—Me congratula que haya venido, pensé que no podría hablar con usted en todo el viaje —declaro el capitán—. Aquel unicornio no me hablo lo suficiente sobre usted, no como hubiera querido, así que creí oportuno el proponerle una conversación, pero que usted por su propia voluntad venga a mi, lo hace mucho mejor.

Winter Snow veía algunos de los artilugios de la cabina de control con poco disimulo, siendo una curiosidad la manera en que lo hacía.

—Siendo un servidor poco convencional de las princesas Celestia y Luna, creí que su trato con los demás debía ser igual de poco convencional.

—No porque mi trabajo pertenezca a las sombras de Equestria, quiere decir que sea asocial —le aclaro el unicornio barbudo con seriedad—. Yo trabajo solo porque el destino lo quiso así, no porque yo lo haya decidido.

—El destino puede ser una perra.

—Ciertamente puede serlo —dijo él, dejando escapar una agridulce risa—. Una asquerosa zorra sin corazón, por decir lo menos.

La pegaso se acercó a las ventanas, para poder ver el océano y a Geisterritter en la proa. El unicornio parecía contemplar el horizonte, pero no era algo que se pudiese afirmar con seguridad.

—¿Lleva mucho haciendo este tipo de trabajos?

—Ciertamente —contesto orgulloso el corcel—. Hay pocos como yo que hacen esta clase de viajes suicida, el trayecto es tranquilo pero el destino es uno de los peores lugares del planeta. A los ponies diurnos no los tratan nada bien en Targoviste según me han contado. Aquel semental según tengo entendido es un pony nocturno, a pesar de tener pelaje blanco. Sin embargo usted es una pony diurna, así que procure tener cuidado allá. No tendrán misericordia.

—Tampoco es que la merezca —afirmo con frialdad la pegaso—. Yo no soy una pony con la que usted quisiera relacionarse. Suelo traer dolor a la vida de mis más cercanos.

—Algunas enseñanzas se ocultan en lo más íntimo del dolor. No hay verdad comparable a la del dolor, y hay veces en las que parece ser la única verdad.

Tales palabras eran muy conocidas por Winter Snow, quien nació, creció y se desarrolló en el seno del dolor, el cual exploro e investigo con una gran pasión detrás hasta dar con las verdades que plasmaría en su filosofía. Porque el misterio de la vida es el sufrir, porque los mundos están hechos de dolor y sin dolor no puede nacer un pony. Winter ha hallado las almas más hermosas, en aquellos cuerpos que se abstienen lo más posible del placer, sumergiéndose en la profundidad más inhóspita del espíritu.

—Puedo notar congoja en su voz.

—Y yo en la suya —replico Svart Blood—. La ha pasado mal últimamente, ¿no es así?

—Sí que es intuitivo.

—No más que usted, señorita Snow.

La mirada de la pony alada se dejó atrapar por el océano, ese constante y mutable movimiento solo se lograba asemejar al inmenso mar de fuego negro del Tártaro.

—Cuanto sufra me lo tengo merecido, así cuanto me arrebaten de lo poco que me queda. No soy de lamentaciones, pero se está volviendo tan difícil el no desear que las cosas que pasaron, hubieran sido distintas, que siento que una parte de mí se muere dentro de mí con el pasar de los días.

—¿Qué es eso que la atormenta?

—Es una larga historia, prefiero reservarme esos detalles.

—Como guste, al fin y al cabo lo que importa es la huella que deja en nosotros esa verdad trágica —estas palabras vinieron acompañadas de un largo suspiro por parte del capitán.

—¿Cuál es su verdad trágica? Claro, si no le importa compartirla.

El viejo lobo de mar sonrió, pero sus amarillentos dientes no hacía muy agradable el acto de contemplarlo.

—Mi esposa —dijo él, casi en un susurro, pero lo suficientemente alto para escucharlo con claridad—. Mi compañera de vida y de aventuras, mi Daybreaker. Una pony que sin saberlo ella, me ayudo más que nadie en el mundo a sobrellevar la carga de mis penas, y por ello, por el solo de existir, por ser como era.

—¿Y cómo era?

—Ella era mitad dócil como una flor, y mitad una fuerza activa como las olas del océano, una manifestación de lo que uno querría aspirar a ser. Un alma que infundía dulzura al aire de cada día y hacía parecer a lo espiritual tan sencillo y natural como la luz del sol o el mar.

—Mientras más grande es el apego hacia alguien, mayor es el vacío que deja su ausencia —dijo Winter, viendo en el reflejo de su rostro sobre el cristal a los ponies con los que entablo lazos sentimentales, empezando por su padre, pasando por Aradia y llegando hasta su mentor—. Ya lo he vivido con todos a los que he reservado un espacio en mi corazón. Y ahora me pregunto, ¿por qué no me voy con ellos? Sería solo un instante, un pequeño paso y finalmente un último suspiro ¡Me enoja tener tan poca vitalidad!

—El sufrimiento es siempre lúgubre y triste, tiene carácter de infinito —dijo Svar Blood, aclarándose la voz—. Así que no se recrimine por tener tales pensamientos. Solo déjelos pasar, con el tiempo perderán el peso que tienen en estos instantes.

—Me alegra un poco encontrar a alguien que sabe de dolor, y expresarlo tan bien.

—Lo mismo digo —admitió el capitán—. Usted será un muy buen tema de conversación con mi esposa.

Winter arqueo una ceja confundida.

—Creí… yo creí que su esposa había muerto —dijo con una sonrisa forzada la pony alada.

—Oh, claro que lo está. Murió hace mucho tiempo, verme al espejo cada mañana y ver la cicatriz que cruza mi cara lo recuerdo.

Winter Snow comenzó a alejarse lentamente del unicornio barbudo.

—No será usted algún tipo de unicornio espiritista, ¿o sí?

—No, nada de eso señorita. —negó con la cabeza Svart Blood—. Ella me visita cada noche y cenamos juntos. Por eso suelo pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en el mar, ya que en tierra no se manifiesta ante mí.

—Oh… —fue lo único que Winter Snow logro articular ante tal extraña premisa.

—¿No me cree, no es así? —inquirió el unicornio de manera directa.

—Uhm… Digamos que estoy en una situación, donde muchas cosas que creía imposibles se han mostrado ante mí y me han golpeado la cara. Así que le daré el beneficio de la duda.

—¡Ja! —exclamo él corcel sonriendo con amplitud—. Es más de lo que muchos me han dado, así que gracias.

Luego de eso Winter no sintió más deseos de seguir hablando con el unicornio, despidiéndose de él cortésmente para luego dirigirse a la popa donde, recostada y reflexiva sobre unos cómodos asientos, se quedó dormida pensando en los que se podría denominar "sus años de gloria".

* * *

La noche cayó y con ello el frío, pero la túnica (regalo de Galvorn) que Winter Snow estaba usando le proporcionaba el abrigo suficiente como para dormir placida y tranquilamente a pesar del gélido ambiente. El caballero fantasma se acercó a la pegaso con su característico sigilo, haciendo imperceptible su presencia por medio de los sentidos, encontrándose con una durmiente generalísima de Equestria. Ella hacía balbuceos y gestos bastante llamativos mientras dormía, haciendo un espectáculo el contemplarla silenciosamente, teniendo el relajante sonido del mar de fondo. Sin embargo, lo que empezó siendo enternecedor se transformó en algo lascivo. Winter Snow comenzó a relamerse los labios de manera seductora, y jadeaba conforme movía sus patas traseras, volviéndose excitante el verla… excepto para Geisterritter.

—¡Winter! —exclamo el caballero fantasma, pero al ver que su grito no surtió efecto entro en cólera—. ¡Despierta de una vez, pervertida!

Un leve gesto de molestia se manifestó en el rostro de la pony alada, pero todavía se encontraba sumergida en el sueño. El unicornio enmascarado mando la cortesía y amabilidad al fondo del océano, para luego acercarse al oído de la pegaso blanca y a vivo pulmón decirle:

—SI NO DESPIERTAS AHORA TE TIRARE POR LA BORDA.

—¡Mis prostitutas! —grito Winter presa del sobresalto, la euforia y la confusión. Entonces miro el mar y luego a Geisterritter junto a ella, observándola con desprecio –Creo… que hace mucho tiempo que no me apareo.

—No me importa tus excusas —le contesto con frialdad el caballero fantasma—. Estamos por llegar a tierra.

—¡¿En serio?! —dijo sorprendida Winter Snow, levantándose del asiento con premura.

—Si —contesto el unicornio, para acto seguido darse media vuelta y comenzar a caminar hacia la proa, pero antes de irse le disparo una última mirada de desprecio a su compañera, quien se estaba arreglando un desperfecto en la túnica que llevaba puesta—. Y hazme el favor de no pensar ni hablar más cosas indecentes en mi presencia. Ya tuve suficiente con tu plan de apareamiento masivo.

—Me recuerdas al jefe del ministerio de la moral y las buenas costumbres —le dijo ella, más a manera de comentario que de insulto, pero su oyente no le presto la debida atención, retirándose de ahí sin decir más. Nuevamente sola, aprovecho para darle unas mordidas furtivas a su pan, antes de ir a proa.

Ya era de noche y hacía mucho más frío que antes. No muy a lo lejos se veía una larga franja negra, efectivamente el barco estaba por tocar tierra. El capitán Svart Blood se abstuvo de encender las luces y abrió las velas para evitar que el ruido del motor llamara la atención de cualquier posible vigilante. La gran ciudad nocturna de Targoviste no estaba a la vista, pero al desembarcar ya estarían en el mismo pedazo de tierra donde se encontraba el Conde Mefistófeles y sus seguidores. Afortunadamente no hubo problemas que dificultara el llegar a tierra firme, por un lado Winter Snow uso sus alas, mientras que Geisterritter su magia de levitación. El capitán, habiendo cumplido la primera parte de su misión, procedió a esconder su barco en una cueva cercana, la cual marco con una "x" en un mapa dibujado por él, que dejo en poder del caballero fantasma al momento de despedirse. Ahí los estaría esperando todo lo que fuese necesario, según sus propias palabras. La playa era casi desértica y le seguía un pequeño valle atravesado por un camino de tierra que daba a una enorme zona boscosa.

"Bosque bajo la Sombra de la Noche"

Profesaba un letrero al final de dicho camino.

—¿No pudieron haberle dado un nombre más corto? —pregunto Winter Snow arqueando una ceja.

—¿A qué?

—Al bosque —aclaro ella, señalando el letrero con su pesuña de hierro.

—El bosque es una pesadilla, así que creo que es apropiado —comento Geisterritter, tomando la delantera y encendiendo levemente su cuerno para iluminar el camino, seguido por la pegaso.

—Si es tan seguro estas de tus palabras ¿Por qué lo estamos cruzando en lugar de volar sobre él?

—No es conveniente sobre volar el bosque, los seres que poseen alas y tienen sus nidos en los arboles más altos, son un peligro mucho más latente, que las criaturas que carecen de la alegría del vuelo. Mi magia llamaría su atención con su luminosidad, mientras que tu falta de visión nocturna te pondría en una situación muy precaria frente a ellos. Además cabe mencionar que seríamos descubiertos por los guardias del muro.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Estuve aquí antes, más en ese entonces no conocía mi ubicación exacta, ni mucho menos imagine que la extraña ciudad cerca de este bosque terminaría por convertirse en una de las más grandes amenazas de Equestria. De haberlo sabido, las cosas ahora posiblemente serían muy diferentes. En aquellos años Mefistófeles no gobernaba la ciudad, sino que su medio hermano el Conducător Zodiac era quien llevaba la batuta. Puesto ahí por su padre, el supremo Cardenal Gothmog, máxima autoridad de ECLIPSE, la orden fruto del odio que sus antepasados heredaron a sus hijos, producto del destierro por parte de la princesa Celestia a esos ponies que apoyaron a Nightmare Moon.

—¿Entonces el mando de Targoviste recae en los miembros de una misma familia?

Ante tal interrogante, por primera vez, Winter Snow pudo escuchar la risa del caballero fantasma, siendo el sonido más escalofriante que sus oídos hayan oído jamás, desde Sapphire Sky.

—Podría decirse que si —dijo con ironía el unicornio, moviendo maleza de su camino usando su magia –El Conducător Zodiac lideraba aliado de la injusticia y la crueldad, así que se formó una pequeña resistencia en la ciudad. Resistencia en la que Mefistófeles se unió, y en la que logro ascender muy rápidamente. Al parecer logro unir muchos ponies a su causa, algunos más fanáticos que otros, convirtiéndose en uno de los grandes líderes de la resistencia. Fue cuestión de tiempo para que acorralasen al Conducător Zodiac y sus tropas, aplastándolos a todos en una feroz y sangrienta guerra que arrastro a toda la ciudad a un caos.

—No es de sorprender que algo así pasara. Los liderazgos heredados o comprados, no tiene la misma base firme que un liderazgo ganado por la virtud y el valor —opino Winter Snow, esquivando la rama de un árbol—. Por otra parte, los actos de rigor que se ejercen con brusquedad solo pueden ser considerados buenos, si son para proveer seguridad sin continuarlos luego. La masa tiene memoria a corto plazo, al populacho se le puede someter a cierta disciplina, más nunca una constante tiranía. Los actos de severidad mal usados son aquellos que van aumentándose y multiplicando día a día.

—Creo que tienes razón —afirmo Geisterritter, sorprendiendo a su compañera—. Cuando finalmente la guerra llego a su fin, una noche, los líderes de la resistencia se reunieron en el castillo de Targoviste. Con el Conducător Zodiac muerto, ahora tenían que decidir quién llevaría la batuta, que harían con los prisioneros de guerra, y por supuesto, que ganancias le correspondían del jugoso botín obtenido. No sabían que Mefistófeles había movilizado a sus más fanáticos guerreros leales a él, acorralándolos como ratas. Empalo a cada uno de sus antiguos aliados; junto con los prisioneros de guerra a lo largo de los muros de la ciudad, así mismo a sus familias, sin hacer excepción entre sexos o edad. Con nadie en su camino ascendió al poder sin mayores problemas.

—¿Qué excusa uso?

—¿Tiene que haber una excusa?– Cuestiono el unicornio, deteniéndose para girar su cabeza hacia ella y mirarla a los ojos.

—Siempre hay una excusa. De lo contrario ahora mismo estaría enterrado bajo tierra, y no sería una amenaza.

—Que perspicaz —le adulo Geisterritter, retomando su caminar—. Efectivamente excuso sus actos, como era de esperar. Evitar la discordia en Targoviste, desde corrupción, futuros golpes de estado o posibles guerras civiles. Se mostró clemente ante los nocturnos, diciéndoles que ya habían sufrido demasiado y que la única manera de tener paz, era eliminando el enemigo interno que amenazaba la vida y la seguridad de todos. Ahora ya no hay nocturno en Targoviste que se le oponga.

—Un líder que es bueno, cuando está rodeado de seres que no lo son, solo puede encaminarse al desastre. La brutalidad puede usarse para adquirir el dominio, más nunca la gloria. No me sorprende que la princesa Celestia y Luna no simpaticen con él.

—Me causa gracia que tu sea quien diga semejantes palabras. La pony diurna más cruel que haya pisado la tierra —dijo en un tono irónico el caballero fantasma.

—No hay punto de comparación con él y yo —dijo ofendida Winter Snow—. No hice nada que no pidieran los ponies desde el fondo de su corazón y orgullo. Me convertí en su voz, me siguieron porque representaba los valores de la ponidad. No tuve que sacar a nadie del camino, ya que yo hice mi propio camino al poder. Y a diferencia de Mefistófeles, entendí que solo los seres superiores son aptos para gobernar, por eso nunca se me paso por la cabeza reemplazar a Celestia y Luna.

—El ser superior, semejante a Celestia y Luna, que estaría dispuesto a gobernar Targoviste solo podría ser Nightmare Moon. ECLIPSE adora a la yegua de la oscuridad, pero no están seguros de que Mefistófeles sí.

—Eso es muy ventajoso para nosotros. El enemigo de mi enemigo, es mi amigo.

Un sonido entre los arbustos interrumpió la conversación entre los ponies, poniendo a ambos en alerta. Al principio parecía que lo que fuera que había entre los arbustos se había ido ante el temor de ser notada su presencia, pero más temprano que tarde se demostró todo lo contrario. Feroces tentáculos se lanzaron sobre Winter Snow, aprisionándola para arrastrarla entre los arbustos con violencia, sin que esta alcanzara a desenfundar su espada. El caballero fantasma no perdió ni un segundo, siguiendo el grito de la pegaso. Sin embargo, desde las ramas de los árboles, criaturas de apariencia arácnida del tamaño de una cabeza de pony, se abalanzaron sobre Geisterritter, disminuyendo la velocidad de su paso. Los seres de ocho patas tenían mandíbulas exageradamente grandes, y la sensación que provocaba el tenerlas tan cerca era indigesta. Desafortunadamente, para las criaturas, habían escogido agredir a uno de los unicornios más poderosos de toda Equestria. El pony enmascarado reventó a cada uno de los arácnidos seres usando su magia, para acto seguido invocar su guadaña de dos hojas para abrirse paso más fácilmente entre la maleza.

—¡Di algo, generalísima! —grito el caballero fantasma, perdiendo levemente el rastro de su compañera.

Entonces, bajando desde la rama de un árbol salto frente a Geisterritter una criatura horrible, que le obstaculizo el paso. Ese terrorífico ser, fruto de la oscuridad más profunda del espíritu, no era horrible de apariencia, pero sí de alma. Podía causar muerte y destrucción como el más grande y temible de los monstruos o desastres naturales, y aun así se le alabaría por ello ¡E incluso escribiría un libro justificando sus actos! ese ser no era otro que…

—Winter Snow —reconoció el unicornio, bajando su guadaña que levanto en acción de lucha.

—Me siento sucia —declaro la pegaso, quien se encontraba cubierta de una sustancia viscosa y verde—. Logre zafarme del agarre de esa cosa, con las navajas de mis alas.

—Perfecto, ahora, sugiero que salgamos de aquí. Y pronto.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo.

Los ponies galoparon a toda prisa, esquivando o rompiendo cuanta flora se le cruzara en su camino. No obstante, fueron ingenuos al pensar que la naturaleza no tomaría represalia. Raíces de planta privaron de movimiento a Geisterritter, mientras que Winter Snow fue rodeada por gigantescas plantas de colores del arcoíris, con afilados dientes en los bordes de sus pétalos.

—De verdad odio este bosque —comento Geisterritter, cargando su cuerno para usar su magia de luz de luna, pero recordó que eso posiblemente llame la atención de lejos. Al menos, liberarse no represento un gran esfuerzo para el unicornio enmascarado—. Yo las entretendré, tu corta sus…

Antes de que pudiera terminar, Winter Snow ya estaba arremetiendo contra las enormes plantas dentudas. Con su agilidad esquivaba las largas raíces que intentaban atraparla, aprovechando el instante en que evitaba cada una, para cortar aquella raíz por la mitad. Al parecer las plantas tenían la facultad de regenerarse, pero necesitaban tiempo para hacerlo, dejándolas presas de la afilada espada de Winter, quien no dudo en tajar desde el tallo a cada una de sus agresoras. Increíblemente las plantas gritaban, tras ser su parte superior privada de su conexión con la tierra, mientras caían al suelo.

—No llegue tan lejos para que una planta me joda.

—Impresionante —musito Geisterritter—. Más adelante estaremos a salvo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —le cuestiono la pegaso, posicionándose a su lado.

—Tú confía en mí.

De repente se escuchan unos aullidos muy cerca de ahí, alarmando enormemente al unicornio enmascarado. Rápidamente emprendió galope, acompañado de Winter Snow, percatándose como sigilosamente eran rodeados por criaturas que fácilmente podían igualar e incluso superar su ritmo. La primera de estas bestias se revelo, al intentar atacar a Winter Snow, quien le destrozo la cara y el cráneo con un golpe de su casco de hierro, saltando sangre y pedazos de cerebro por todas partes. Sin embargo, cuando aquel ser fue lanzado lejos, parecía todavía dispuesto a terminar con lo que había empezado.

—¿Qué demonios? —musito la pegaso, notando como aquella criatura a la que golpeo se levantaba del suelo. Esta tenía una forma canina bastante esquelética, y en lugar de una cabeza tenía dos; además del triple de ojos que un sabueso normal. De entre la maleza salto otro perro infernal, pero este no alcanzo a Winter Snow, ya que pereció rápidamente por la guadaña de Geisterritter.

—Tenemos que seguir moviéndonos —dijo el caballero fantasma, retomando el galope rápido junto a su compañera.

Más perros se abalanzaron sobre los ponies, pero esta vez ya estaban preparados, convirtiendo el trayecto en una feliz masacre. Un sabueso considerablemente más grande que los demás, es decir, con mucha más carne en su cuerpo, hizo su aparición saltando desde uno de los árboles obstaculizando el camino de la pony alada, y de paso, dejando a Geisterritter presa del resto de los caninos de dos cabezas. Parecía un buen movimiento, pero no lo suficiente para Winter Snow.

—¡Geisterritter, encárgate del grandulón! —le ordeno ella, elevándose con sus alas, al instante que usaba las cabezas del perro como trampolín.

Con obediencia, el caballero fantasma acato la voluntad de la generalísima, dándole la espalda a los perros que lo iban a atacar, pero quedando en la posición ideal para cortar de un solo tajo las cabezas del sabueso mayor. Entonces, Winter Snow ya habiendo sobrevolado tanto a su soldado de la noche como al perro gigante, disparo de entre sus plumas sus navajas afiladas, hiriendo gravemente a los sabuesos que Geisterritter tenía a sus espaldas, para acto seguido usar su espada con aquellos que lograron sobrevivir, dándoles muerte sin titubear. El unicornio y la pegaso intercambiaron miradas, pelear juntos resultaba gratificante, pero no había tiempo para si quiera comentarlo.

Conforme avanzaban notaban como la flora disminuía, haciendo más visible el camino gracias a la luz del astro nocturno. No muy lejos se podía distinguir una enorme silueta negra, que rompía por completo el entorno natural del lugar al ser claramente una construcción fruto del ingenio racional. Al parecer ahí era donde el caballero fantasma quería llevar a Winter Snow desde un principio, ya que iban directo hacia allá. Sin embargo, un sonido retumbante tomo lugar, agudizando los oídos de los ponies.

—Ese sonido… —reconoció Geisterritter girando la cabeza con temor hacia la oscuridad del bosque—. Eso, se acerca.

De las entrañas más nauseabundas e infernales del bosque, una criatura se revelo a los ojos de los ponies ¡Incluso quien fue apodada la pony de hierro, experimento el más intenso de los sobresaltos!, eso comenzó a acercarse. Eso era una masa gigante de carne gris y palpitante, con tentáculos de viscosidad verde y una boca semejante a la de un tiburón blanco. Sus ojos eran las puertas a los más oscuros miedos que se puedan llegar a tener, impregnados en sangre y tan numerosos como los de un insecto.

—Creo que esa fue la cosa que me atrapo… —infirió Winter Snow, al ver la sustancia verdosa de los tentáculos, muy semejante a la que aún tenía en sus vestimentas.

—¿Vivir para otra guerra? —pregunto el caballero fantasma, retrocediendo un par de pasos.

—¡Vivamos para otra guerra! —grito Winter Snow abriendo sus alas, para volar a toda prisa hacia aquella estructura negra.

El ser comenzó a seguir a sus presas, su lengua era repulsivamente larga y deforme. Sus movimientos eran torpes pero para nada lentos. Frente al caballero fantasma emergieron de la tierra esqueléticas cabezas de ponies con patas de insecto, volviéndose un obstáculo con el que no tenía tiempo para lidiar, levitándose a sí mismo con su magia para esquivarlo y seguir su camino; a los pocos segundos esas vomitivas criaturas fueron aplastadas por el monstruo colosal. Por otra parte, de entre las ramas de los árboles criaturas semejantes a gusanos con alas y bocas repleta de dientes afilados, comenzaron a acosar a Winter Snow, tratando de consumir su carne en pleno vuelo. La pegaso pudo controlarlo hasta cierto punto usando su espada y agilidad, pero una de ellas logro alcanzar su cuello, mordisqueando y succionándole la sangre con premura. Esto hizo que su visión flaqueara, producto de la perdida tan abrupta de líquido vital. Winter cayo, y a pesar que logró zafarse de aquella repugnante criatura parasitaria, no pudo retomar el vuelo. Una de sus extremidades traseras fue atrapada por el monstruo, quien no dudo en jalarla hacia su gigantesca boca.

—¡Ni lo pienses! —exclamo, juntando la suficiente lucidez como para no fallar en cortarle la lengua a la criatura, la cual grito de dolor y cólera, bañando a la pegaso en asquerosa sangre de color negro.

El monstruo se abstuvo de saborear su comida, optando por tragar a Winter Snow directamente. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de dejarla caer dentro de su boca, Geisterritter arremetió con un potente rayo lunar, que quemo varios tentáculos de la criatura, llenando la atmósfera de un olor fétido e insoportable. La pegaso cayo una vez más, pero no en la boca de la criatura, sino en el suelo, y el fuerte golpe que se dio en la cabeza al caer, resulto mil veces más reconfortante que ser comida por una cosa deforme. El caballero fantasma se dispuso a ayudarle, extendiéndole su casco.

—Gracias —le dijo Winter, aceptando el casco del unicornio enmascarado.

—Me puedes agradecer no muriendo ahora.

A pesar de estar todavía bajo el efecto de un gran mareo, Winter Snow logro igualar el ritmo de su soldado de la noche sin mayores dificultades, y parecía que lograrían llegar a su destino sin más problemas, pero aquella cosa horripilante podía regenerar sus extremidades heridas, no tardando en ir tras su comida, mucho más furiosa que antes, tirando incluso árboles y aplastando todo lo que se le cruzara con tal de alcanzar a sus presas. Los ponies llegaron a un claro en el bosque, en cuyo centro había una casa enorme de madera, bastante antigua, pero lo suficientemente bien conservada como para decir que se mantenía muy bien en pie. Ahí, la luz de la luna iluminaba más que en cualquier parte del bosque, era muy agradable poder ver con claridad de nuevo, suficiente claridad para apreciar al monstruo no acercándose a la casa. De hecho, incluso retrocediendo temeroso y huyendo despavorido.

Al fin, Winter Snow podía desmayarse con tranquilidad sobre las escaleras de la casa, dejando al mundo derretirse a su alrededor.

* * *

**_Like si te gusta la historia a mi pagina de _Facebook_: Mond Dunkel MLP._**

_**Capitulo íntimamente inspirado en "De Profundis" de Oscar Wilde, así mismo como "El príncipe" de Nicolás Maquiavelo. **_

_**"El sufrimiento es siempre lúgubre y triste, tiene carácter de infinito" -Frase de Oscar Wilde.**_

_**No olviden pasarse por cualquier fanfic con el nombre "Requiem Equestria" escrito en un principio del titulo, para encontrar más atormentados personajes. Pueden encontrar estas historias tanto en mi perfil, como en el de mi camarada escritor **__**Graf Kohlenklau.**_

*****↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓**No olviden dejar su reviews con su opinión aquí abajo**↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓*****

_**Su apoyo hace posible que siga escribiendo.**_


	24. Targoviste

**.**

**T****argoviste**

_"A veces, no se sabe con seguridad si tienen más valor las similitudes o las diferencias"_

Un brazalete, su circunferencia es perfecta y su color oro lo hace llamativo, además de valioso. Hay una gema que sobresale, es un rubí rojo como las rosas, adornado con perlas que simulan el roció matinal. Tan encantador obsequio, aprueba de los ojos más inquisitivos, tiene como motivo una petición desesperada ¡El último recurso, cuando ya todo lo demás se ve pisoteado como una flor marchita!, ya que, ver en el suelo lo que se ha levantado con tanto esfuerzo es simplemente intolerable. El hecho de que exista un momento en la vida de cada pony, en que ya no hay vuelta atrás, no resulta un consuelo, sino más bien una tragedia ¡Cuan poco valorado es a veces lo que se invierte en el futuro de alguien! Una vez cruzado el umbral, nada volverá a ser como antes. Pero este objeto, es un grillete magnifico, puede ponerle un alto a lo inevitable y tiene grabado el nombre de Winter Snow.

—Cásate conmigo.

Los rayos del sol, de un día que apenas está naciendo, entran a través de los cristales de las ventanas. La tienda de Mond Dunkel empieza el día con una propuesta bastante peculiar e inesperada, con una pegaso a punto de cruzar la puerta, para irse a enlistar en el ejército de Equestria. Ahí, el unicornio blanco de melena negra, dueño de la tienda, levita un brazalete bellísimo frente a los ojos de su alumna. El silencio entre ambos ponies luego de ser pronunciadas palabras de tanto peso, es casi de cementerio. El cantar de los pájaros y el quehacer de algunos vecinos, es lo único que se escuchó por casi un minuto completo. Winter Snow dejo caer al suelo un bolso marrón que cargaba sobre su lomo, parecía enfadada, pero también muy pensativa.

—¿Tanto quieres que no me vaya?

—Eres mi más grande creación —le confeso él, quien hasta ese momento había estado inclinado frente a ella—. Winter, te he dado todos mis conocimientos, te he educado de la mejor manera que he podido concebir ¿En serio esperas de mí una pizca de comprensión, ante este desenfreno injustificado? ¡Tu futuro está junto al mío, como una pony de la aristocracia, una gran pegaso de la alta sociedad! ¡Una figura ilustrada a la que citar! Ese era nuestro sueño.

—No, ese era el tuyo —le corrigió ella—. Lo que estoy haciendo, no lo hago en represalia o como un acto de rebeldía contra ti. No hay palabras con las que pueda expresar cuan agradecida estoy contigo por educarme y enseñarme todo lo que sabes. Pero, lo que está sucediendo ahora en Equestria provocara grandes cambios, de los que quiero ser parte. No puedo solo mirar desde la distancia.

—¿Qué hay del baile? Tienes un talento inigualable para el ballet, me tienes a mí guiándote al éxito ¡Apoyándote incondicionalmente! ¿Vas a dejar esto, lo que hemos construido juntos, por un destino incierto fruto de la más aventurada de las especulaciones?

—Me encanta el ballet —admitió Winter Snow—. Adoro aprender, y me gusta mucho trabajar contigo, pero, no quiero mirar un día hacia atrás y percatarme de que pude haber hecho algo muchísimo más grande. No puedo ignorar esta fuerza que me empuja, a moverme en la dirección que me aleja de ti, sé lo que tengo que hacer ¡Lo que debo hacer!

—Nunca espere de la educación que te di, un resultado tan nefasto como el que me estas mostrando. Winter, escúchate a ti misma, mira lo que estas a punto de hacer y pon sobre la mesa, donde tienes tus opciones, lo que te estoy ofreciendo. Todo lo que he conseguido será tuyo, Aradia te necesita más a ti, que a mí, los tres seríamos un gran equipo el día de mañana.

—No me hagas discutir contigo, no estoy de ánimos para hacerlo. Tampoco quiero decir cosas de las que luego me puedo arrepentir. Y te ruego que ni siquiera menciones a Aradia, me es muy difícil dejarla, de hecho, mi despedida será a través de una carta ¡No quiero que su mirada me haga retractarme!

—¡Te vas a arrepentir de cruzar esa puerta hoy! —le grito el unicornio, dando un pisotón hacia adelante, levitando el brazalete hacia la derecha con brusquedad—. Todas esas horas de estudio, todos los libros, las sesiones de música, baile y comportamiento de etiqueta. Todo a la basura, todo por ir a un valle desértico para pelear con criaturas olorosas con las que desgraciadamente compartimos fronteras.

Winter Snow guardo silencio, pero sus ojos decían más de lo que sus labios podían expresar. Parecía observar el océano, pero un islote no la dejaba ver más allá. Lo que el mundo tuviera para ofrecerle se quedaba en las sombras del misterio. No le gustaba la idea de "deber" algo que nunca había pedido, a pesar de haber exprimido hasta la última gota que ese algo tenía para darle. La vida junto a su mentor se le antojaba demasiado cómoda, para un espíritu que necesitaba de tormento para elevarse por sobre los demás. Una melodía se hizo escuchar como un susurro en su mente, era su corazón, la música de su vida la llamaba a continuar con su determinación, reafirmando por medio de las palabras su convicción resistente como el acero.

—Si yo no lo hago ¿Quién? —pregunto Winter Snow, tomando su bolso para cargarlo sobre su lomo—. Cuando el timón de la historia gira, todos giramos con él. Los ponies ven con temor el porvenir, pues yo les digo ¡Que el porvenir nos pertenece!

—Quizá, no lo sé, y tú tampoco.

—Se los haré saber de alguna manera, se los repetiré hasta que lo crean con fervor.

—¿Y tú de verdad lo crees con ese fervor del que hablas? —el tono del unicornio cambio a uno paternal—. Winter, yo no te eduque para ser una imbécil. Siempre te he dicho que lo primero que tienes que hacer es analizar la situación, para así sacar conclusiones realistas y actuar de manera, de que vayas a ganar.

—Eso es lo que hago, Mond, puede que a ti no te lo parezca, pero aún estoy siguiendo tus enseñanzas al pie de la letra. Solo que en otra área. Créeme cuando te digo, que los ponies necesitan algo en lo que creer con todas sus fuerzas, algo que justifique de la más grandiosa, hasta la más pequeñas de las acciones, para formar un futuro cuyas raíces las hallemos en la voluntad de un ser excepcional.

—¿Esperas convertirte en un soldado destacado? ¿Y acaso ese"ser excepcional" eres tú? ¡La pretensión es un gran defecto, cuando no se goza de justa causa!

—No, no lo soy, pero lo seré, Mond. Quiero ser mejor a como dé lugar, quiero que cuando busquen exponentes de la grandeza de los ponies, mi nombre sea el primero en sobresalir. Me esforzare, llorare y sangrare, pero aun así creo que mi espíritu será capaz de resistir. Gracias a ti, gracias a mí, y gracias a Aradia.

Ya con su bolso listo, la pegaso camino hacia el umbral de la puerta, la cual se cerró en el acto, producto de la magia del unicornio. El semblante de este último era ya el de un pony muy enojado, que luchaba por no perder la buena postura y las palabras con mesura. Para corregir esto, es que se dio unos segundos para respirar tranquilamente y lograr calmarse.

—¿De dónde sacaste tal ambición? —pregunto el corcel, dejando el brazalete sobre el mostrador de su tienda—. Yo te he enseñado a aspirar a más, cada vez que puedas. Pero, siempre y cuando tengas la vida y las energías para hacer lo que te propongas. En el ejército te marchitaras, mi bella flor dorada. Ahí, tu espíritu será pisoteado sin clemencia, aunque tuvieras todo mi apoyo, no cambiaría lo que te espera al cruzar por esa puerta.

—Tus palabras denotan tus buenos deseos para mí —le dijo Winter, dedicándole una mirada compasiva—. No sé qué tanto logremos ahora que nos separamos. Lo que yo quiero ahora, te lo he estado ocultando durante mucho tiempo, lo reconozco sin ánimos de decepcionarte. No quería que tuvieras la oportunidad de convencerme de lo contrario, si te decía mis intenciones tempranamente, sé lo persuasivo que puedes llegar a ser a veces.

La pegaso se acercó al semental, levanto su casco derecho y acaricio su mejilla. Él observo con tristeza el juvenil rostro de su querida alumna, cuya belleza era tan apetecible y deliciosa, que lograba despertar el deseo de poseerla. Tanto esfuerzo y horas, fueron dedicadas a pulir el diamante en bruto que era Winter Snow, que la sola idea de que tan magnifica creación fuese aplastada por la ferocidad de una vida militar, hacia a Mond Dunkel derramar lágrimas. Su obra de arte, se vería trágicamente involucrada en circunstancias que iban más allá de su control.

—Quédate —le pidió con voz quebrada, y esta le sonrío con un toque de extrañeza.

—Es la primera vez que te veo así de sentimental —comento ella, acercándose lentamente al rostro del unicornio, para besarle la mejilla donde antes había posado su casco—. Probablemente mi corazón y mente cambien, allá donde voy, pero, recuerda mi sonrisa ahora que todavía puedo expresarla con completa sinceridad y dulzura. No sé si aguante, he de admitir que tengo algo de miedo, ahora es cuando doy gracias a tus clases para disimular.

Cuando la pegaso estaba a punto de separarse de él, este con su magia envolvió el casco derecho de ella, para, de un tirón, atrapar sus labios con un apasionado beso, tan inesperado como no consentido. Los labios de Winter Snow eran tan suaves como la seda, y al ser ella de un carácter tan duro y reservada con sus sentimientos, el besarla se transformaba en la representación del acto de degustar un fruto prohibido. No obstante, no esperar represalia fue tan ingenuo como imprudente. Un golpe furtivo, ahí donde la semilla de los femeninos jardines encuentra su origen, hizo que el unicornio cayera al suelo retorciéndose de dolor, llevándose los cascos delanteros hacia abajo.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! —le pregunto Winter Snow, la furia ya tenía rostro y nombre.

–No iba a dejar que te fueras, allá donde tu vida estará en la cuerda floja, sin antes haber cumplido al menos ese deseo. Ambos sabemos que más allá de eso, es imposible ¿O me equivoco?

Un tic nervioso se manifestó en el rostro de la pegaso, quien dio media vuelta, refunfuño después de escupir y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

—¡Te escribiré! —dijo ella, antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Una vez afuera miro su entorno. La plaza se estaba llenando de comerciantes, y algunos potros iban camino a la escuela acompañados de sus madres, muchas de estas últimas se despedían de sus esposos en la entrada de aquellas pintorescas casas en las que vivían. Winter se tocó la comisura de los labios, su corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido, trago saliva y luego se pasó la lengua por la superficie de su boca. Era la primera vez que alguien la besaba ahí.

—Revelador —comento Geisterritter, quien se encontraba sentado, levitando una taza de té, frente a una mesa de un restaurant con servicio al aire libre. Demás está decir, que con su máscara de metal era imposible probar el té. Se podía distinguir un periódico sobre la mesa, que seguramente había leído antes que la pegaso saliera de… un momento. ¿Qué hace el caballero fantasma ahí?

Winter Snow lo miraba asombrada, sabía quién era, pero le resultaba imposible su presencia ahí. Reflexionar esto último provocaba que su realidad se volviera gelatinosa. El cielo se torno rojizo, casi infernal, mientras que los pobladores se convertían en siluetas oscuras, que apuntaban sus narices hacia la pony alada. Las casas ardieron en llamas voraces y aquella plaza se convirtió de un segundo a otro en la representación de una batalla campal. Increíbles explosiones y el sonido de las espadas chocando entre sí invadió el ambiente de manera intempestiva. Winter Snow tenía su blanco pelaje teñido de la sangre de sus enemigos, y toda silueta que se acercaba a ella perecía en la más absoluta agonía. El miedo, la confusión y sobre todo el desconcierto hizo a las extremidades de la gallarda pony temblar. Si bien no se había casado con su mentor, seguramente ya había contraído nupcias con la muerte, porque ni si quiera en sus sueños la tragedia se desligaba de ella.

—El mundo en la superficie de nuestro casco —dijo Aradia, quien había aparecido frente Winter Snow, como el más estigmatizante de los fantasmas.

—_Basta... _

—Nosotros nunca quisimos que sufrieras —dijeron los padres de Winter Snow, quienes habían emergido de la tierra a sus espaldas para hacerse oír.

—_Es suficiente. _

—Lo tenían todo para ser una heroína —le susurro Shining Luster al oído, quien se encontraba sobre el lomo de Winter Snow, sonriendo juguetonamente.

—_Deténganse. _

Entonces, inclinado a los cascos delanteros de Winter Snow, apareció Mond Dunkel levitando el brazalete de oro. El mundo guardo silencio y todo se detuvo quedando todo tan quieto como una pintura.

—Siempre ten un plan de respaldo. Nunca es tarde para hacer tu voluntad.

—¡Estoy harta maldita sea! —grito Winter Snow golpeando con su casco derecho el suelo—. ¡¿Qué es lo que quieren de mi?!

Toda la realidad comenzó a romperse como un espejo, cayendo escombros por todas partes.

—Creo que el sueño ha terminado ¿No es así antigua generalísima de Equestria? —comento Geisterritter, desvaneciéndose.

El mundo se derritió.

* * *

Los ojos de Winter Snow se abrieron lentamente, como los pétalos de una flor. Lo primero que vio fueron unas sábanas blancas, así logro percatarse que estaba recostada sobre una cama, frente a ella se encontraba inmóvil un robusto mueble viejo con un espejo, a pesar de su estado deteriorado se veía muy elegante y el color negro de su madera, le hacía combinar perfectamente con el resto de la habitación, ya que parecía que todo ahí, estaba hecho exactamente con el mismo material. El olor a polvo flotaba en el aire, Winter sentía una sed imperiosa, y tenía un dolor de cabeza que le dificultaba levantarse, parecía como si tuviese resaca, pero no recordaba haber ingerido alcohol, de hecho, lo último que recordaba era haberse desvanecido frente aquella cabaña enorme, tras haber sido perseguida por un horripilante monstruo, en compañía de…

—¡Geisterritter!

Al girar la cabeza hacia la izquierda, pudo tomarse con el pony enmascarado, sentado muy cerca de ella sobre un diván negro, con almohadas blancas. Él no dijo nada, el silencio ahí parecía ser parte del encanto de aquel sitio. Fue cuando movió su cuello, que la pegaso noto que tenía puesto un parche médico, con propiedades mágicas, cerca de su yugular ¿Qué había pasado exactamente?, algo le decía que el hecho de desmayarse y el tener un parche medicinal, guardaban una relación muy íntima que debía averiguar.

—Te envenenaron —le dijo el caballero fantasma, ahorrándole un interrogatorio a su compañera—. Te metí a la cabaña, luego te saque el veneno y te deje dormir.

—¿Qué hacías en mi sueño? —le pregunto Winter Snow en un tono de voz autoritario.

Una pequeña risa irónica de manifestó a través de la máscara de Geisterritter.

—Curioso. Esperaba que pensaras que fue solo una jugarreta de tu mente ¿Ya conocías el hechizo de la princesa Luna?

—No, pero gracias por confirmarme que puedes hacer eso— dijo la pegaso, reincorporándose sobre sus cascos—. ¿Qué tipo de pony espía los sueños de los demás?

—Un pony para asuntos extraoficiales —contesto el caballero fantasma con un matiz de orgullo—. Desafortunadamente no logre sacar mucho de tu torcido mundo onírico, a excepción de tu primer beso, una información bastante efímera por decir lo menos. La ubicación de Sapphire Sky desgraciadamente me sigue siendo un misterio.

—Aunque la supieras, sigues teniendo órdenes de seguirme —le recordó la pony alada, mirándose en el espejo, para arreglarse un poco sus espirales de cabello.

—Eso se puede cambiar con un pergamino enviado a la eterna rigente de la noche. Aunque debo admitir, que estar vigilando tus pasos ha sido interesante.

Winter Snow observo su fúnebre rostro, trasmitía agotamiento con la mirada y tenía un moretón en la mejilla izquierda. Mientras se inspeccionaba recordaba el sueño que había tenido, queriéndole atribuir la clasificación de alegre, enternecedor o simplemente terrible. Eran muchos los factores que estaban en juego, ya que por un lado el sueño trajo a su mente otros momentos con su querido mentor, incluso los días de sus clases de ballet con su estricta maestra lady Rulzel, pero, al ser ese día el que marcó el inicio de su sangrienta travesía, ¿sería correcto otorgarle la categoría de alegre o enternecedor?, demás cabe mencionar el dantesco escenario en que se transformo todo, siendo algo horrible por donde se le mire. Cuanto más pensaba y reflexionaba al respecto, más le dolía la cabeza. La pegaso casi había olvidado la existencia de la propuesta de matrimonio de su mentor, y la verdad no era para menos, ya que había estado siendo bombardeada con información de todo por varios días, desde que llego a esta época.

Winter Snow no quería verse abatida frente al unicornio nocturno, así que intento no manifestar gesto ninguno de angustia o confusión. No obstante, había algo que si tenía que hacer, y, que para ello, necesitaba mostrarse amable.

—Agradezco tu ayuda, aunque solo haya sido fruto de tu deseo de saber dónde está Sapphire Sky —dijo la pegaso, con humildad—. No sé, si mi cuerpo hubiera soportado por sí solo.

—Probablemente tu cuerpo no, pero si tu espíritu ¿No es así?

Winter no contesto, sin embargo reconocía la referencia.

—¿Dónde estamos? ¿Por qué ese monstruo se detuvo al llegar aquí? —pregunto la pony alada, revisando los cajones del mueble en el que previamente se había mirando, decepcionándose al no encontrar nada particularmente interesante.

—Hay un hechizo que cubre toda la cabaña, es una magia tan poderosa como antigua, la cual no se extingue aunque pasen los años. Algo así, como el talismán que mantiene a los cuarteles de la guardia secreta, libre de los estragos del tiempo. Espanta a las criaturas que tengan un aura maligna. En este bosque no hay nada que no la tenga, así que es como el faro en la neblina. Estamos a salvo aquí, saldremos cuando salga el sol.

—¿Cuánto he dormido?

—Más o menos cinco horas.

—¿Y saldrá el sol? —pregunto Winter Snow, extrañada al ver el cielo a través de una ventana, y verlo cubierto de nubes. Se veía exactamente igual de oscuro, que hace cinco horas.

—Puede que no lo parezca, pero esta por amanecer. Los pegasos nocturnos de Mefistófeles se aseguran que los rayos del sol nunca toquen Targoviste, pero yo sé que es solo cuestión de minutos, para que sea de día.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—Tengo un reloj.

—Perfecto. Entonces nos iremos al amanecer —afirmo Winter, caminando hacia la puerta.

—¿A dónde vas? —le pregunto Geisterritter, en un tono que denotaba preocupación, como quien ve sus secretos a punto de quedar al desnudo.

—Ha explorar —contesto ella con simpleza, como quien tiene una actividad cotidiana.

—Te lo prohíbo. Saldremos de aquí cuando sea hora de irnos, tú puedes volar, así que bajaras por la ventana, yo usare las escaleras.

—¿Por qué?

—El hecho de que te dejara entrar aquí, ya es un gesto, cuya magnitud no puedes concebir. Así que, si te digo que uses la ventana, es porque de verdad hay una buena razón.

—La cual no me vas a decir, pero aun así quieres que esté al tanto de su existencia —inquirió la pony alada, mostrándose rauda y asintiendo con la cabeza, para acto seguido apartarse de la puerta—. Entonces bajare de inmediato, te estaré esperando.

—Iré en seguida.

Winter Snow abrió la ventana de par en par, para luego abrir sus enormes alas y bajar delicadamente al pastoso suelo alrededor de la cabaña. En la larga y circular franja de árboles negros se podían ver algunas criaturas diminutas, pero horripilantes, que no si bien parecían mirar la cabaña, no se atrevían a acercarse. La pegaso aprovecho de contemplar aquella enigmática construcción, tan oscura como la noche misma, pero a la vez de apariencia tan rustica como cualquier cabaña convencional. Tenía ventanas, una chimenea y un pequeño pórtico en la entrada principal, seguramente dentro había alguna cocina y un despacho, pero eso solo quedaba en una mera suposición. Winter se preguntaba cuál era la conexión entre la cabaña y el caballero fantasma, y lo único que podía inferir, era que se trataba de su hogar. Unas palabras, aun frescas en su memoria, se hicieron oír producto de su curiosidad.

"_Estuve aquí antes, más en ese entonces no conocía mi ubicación exacta, ni mucho menos imagine que la extraña ciudad cerca de este bosque terminaría por convertirse en una de las más grandes amenazas de Equestria. De haberlo sabido, las cosas ahora posiblemente serían muy diferentes."_

Si el fiel servidor de la princesa Luna estuvo aquí en el pasado, solo en este lugar pudo haber sobrevivido. Aquí, donde las bestias y monstruos huyen despavoridos, sin mirar atrás. Para Winter Snow ya no quedaba rastro de duda, ella había dormido en la cama del caballero fantasma… y eso la hacía sentir extrañamente sucia, como quien se revuelca en montón de porquerías.

* * *

El hecho de que fuese de día (aunque no se pudiese ver a simple vista), hacía del bosque un lugar mucho más seguro, ya que las criaturas menos amistosas dormían una vez que sol tomaba protagonismo en el cielo revestido de nubes grisáceas. Winter Snow recordaba con desagrado aquella sanguijuela voladora que se posó en su cuello, y esperaba no volver a ver una criatura semejante en lo que le queda de vida, cosa que se podría cumplir si esta llega a su término en Targoviste. Los muros de la ciudad nocturna eran de color blanco y cada determinada distancia sobresalían torres de vigilancia y cañones, donde ondeaba flameantemente la bandera de la luna creciente. La pegaso planeaba hacer de su presencia algo transitorio, breve y de conocimiento general, pensaba en su breve experiencia en el imperio de cristal, siendo relativamente sencillo el eludir a la guardia del lugar. Sin embargo, Geisterritter no tardo en ahogar sus ingenuas expectativas, usando todos los sinónimos de la palabra "idiota", que se le venían a la cabeza. La idea de asesinar a Mefistófeles era algo excitante, que hacia al corazón del caballero fantasma bailar de alegría, pero tal sensación no sumergía su buen juicio en las tinieblas de la ineptitud. Propuso moverse con el sigilo de un gato y de manera incógnita como lo habían hecho en villa salmón, pero este último punto despertaba escepticismo en Winter Snow, quien no comprendía como era posible, de que los nocturnos no reconocieran a una pony diurna cuando la vieran.

—Te transformare en el enemigo.

—¿Qué? —pregunto Winter Snow con confusión, y antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta, su pelaje ya había cambiado de color—. Oh rayos… ¡Dame un espejo!

El unicornio hizo aparecer un espejo en un haz de luz, el cual era lo suficientemente grande como para que Winter pudiera ver su nueva apariencia. Se estaba viendo y apenas lo podía creer, casi no lograba reconocer su icónica imagen. Su pelaje ahora era de una tonalidad gris, mientras que su melena era azul esmeralda. Sus ojos seguían siendo dorados, pero habían adoptado un matiz que le recordaba a Bastet, y cabe mencionar que sus orejas lucían muy diferentes, al igual que sus nuevas alas de murciélago. Algo curioso sobre esto último, es que seguía sintiendo sus alas como si fueran de plumas, incluso al moverlas, y cuando pregunto a Geisterritter qué demonios había hecho, respondió que se trataba solo de un hechizo de ilusión. Ella podría moverse por Targoviste sin problemas, mientras que él sería su sombra una vez más.

—No puedo ejercer magia sobre tu armadura, pero mientras lleves esa túnica encima, no creo que tengamos problemas. Además, nadie reconocería esa pieza tan antigua, como equestre. Aun así te haré aparecer unas ropas encima.

—Asombroso —musito la pony alada.

—Este lado del muro esta muy poco vigilado, ya que el bosque bajo la sombra de la noche es tan peligroso, que nadie sería tan estúpido para intentar atravesarlo. O al menos eso es lo que piensan.

—Sé que pude haber muerto de no haber estado contigo.

—Quizá si estuvieran al tanto de mi existencia, o de la cabaña, no pensarían igual. Eso te lo aseguro. Sintámonos afortunados de eso —dijo Geisterritter con dureza.

Cuando Winter Snow abrió sus alas y se acercó a la parte superior del muro pudo ver finalmente la gran ciudad de Targoviste en todo su tétrico esplendor. Había algo en la forma de los grandes edificios que hacía a la generalísima recordar Canterlot, a pesar del predominante estilo gótico-barroco. El corazón de la ciudad, al igual que el de la capital de Equestria, era un castillo gigantesco que se elevaba por sobre todas las demás estructuras, como un rey entre plebeyos. Winter quedo impresionada y encantada al mismo tiempo, ya que era como ver una colosal obra de arte. Sin embargo, unas largas y enormes columbras de humo eclipsaban toda la belleza de Targoviste, de ahí que se percató de que dos pegasos nocturnos que vestían unos trajes azules con capa café y sombreros largos y negros, se acercaban a ella para bloquearle el paso en pleno vuelo, ambos portaban dos largos tubos de metal de apariencia muy extraña, mientras que uno de sus extremos se encontraba cubierto de madera, el otro se encontraba con su orificio libre, y la manera en que le apuntaban a Winter con aquello, hacía que le diera la impresión de que se trataba de un arma. Geisterritter ilumino la neblina de la duda, aclarando que se trataban de arcabuces, los cuales pueden disparar un proyectil capaz de atravesar la carne de casi cualquier ser vivo. Algo en el mecanismo de esas armas, hacía a la generalísima recordar a las ballestas con cargadores automáticos, ya que ambos aparatos tienen una cuerda, que al ser tirada, se disparan proyectiles. A partir de ahí, la pony alada debía proceder con cautela, astucia e ingenio, si quería sobrevivir.

—Quieta, no se mueva —ordeno uno de los soldados—. Si tiene algún tipo de autorización para estar aquí, será mejor que la muestre.

—Tranquilos, nobles guardias del ejercito nocturno. Soy una ciudadana, al servicio de nuestro amado Conde Mefistófeles. Solo sentía curiosidad de cómo se veía el bosque al otro lado del muro —afirmo Winter Snow, en un tono que aparentaba inocencia. Estas palabras tuvieron el peso suficiente para que los militares bajaran sus armas ligeramente—. Volveré a mi hogar, si no les importa.

—¿Cómo se llama nuestra gloriosa batalla, en la que el Conde Mefistófeles derroto definitivamente al nefasto Conducator Zodiac? —pregunto el otro soldado, en un tono que denotaba sospecha.

—¿Qué? ¿A qué viene tan intempestiva pregunta?

—¡Responde! —le exigió el soldado, levantando su arma—. Es usted una ciudadana de Targoviste, entonces podrá responder sin problemas, algo que es de conocimiento general aquí.

Winter Snow miro al semental con ojos de tempano, ensalzando su presencia con la superioridad, con la que se presentaba a sus guerreros antes de ir a la batalla, para hacer florecer la confianza en su imagen. Ante los nocturnos tuvo un efecto parecido, pero no el mismo, en lugar de sentir confianza se sintieron incomodos, como quien está frente a un tigre que está apunto de atacar.

—_Marsul Asupre Targoviste _—le susurro Geisterritter a la pegaso, quien repitió sus palabras exactas, esperando que fuese la respuesta correcta.

—Está en lo cierto —admitió el pegaso que acompañaba a quien realizo la pregunta, pero este último todavía tenía una interrogante que agregar.

—¿Qué títulos posee nuestro honorable Conde Mefistófeles?

—_Supremo Conde de Targoviste, protector del nuevo reino Changeling, General Honorifico del imperio de las Cebras, libertador de los nocturnos oprimidos, Caballero nocturno de Nightmare Moon, el Gran arquitecto de Targoviste, dios de los intelectuales del mundo, guardias de la naturaleza, el primogénito de la noche, hijo de la Sacerdotisa Magnolia y Comandante supremo de la Guardia Fantasma. _

—Otra vez correcto —dijo el interrogador—. Ningún Equestre hubiera podido responder a esas dos preguntas. Sin embargo, hay una última, para determinar si de verdad eres ciudadana de Targoviste.

La pegaso, confiada al tener de su lado al caballero fantasma diciéndole las respuestas, se acercó confiada a los soldados, los cuales se mostraron un poco nerviosos al tener una yegua tan cerca. En sus rostros se podía apreciar la ineptitud característica de un recluta que poco y nada de experiencia ha tenido en el campo de batalla, ni en la cama.

—¿Cuál es la famosa frase que nuestro honorable Conde Mefistófeles dijo, en el primer discurso por radio, horas después de haber ajusticiado a los traidores, usureros, cómplices y conspiradores?

Winter Snow sonrío, dispuesta a escuchar y repetir. No obstante, los segundos se convirtieron en minutos y todavía no obtenía respuesta por parte del caballero fantasma, quien parecía haber perdido la voz. Ella estaba dispuesta a esperar todo el tiempo, que los soldados le permitieran esperar, pero ellos se estaban impacientando y cada vez poniéndose más irritables.

—_No lo sé _—susurro Geisterritter avergonzado de su ignorancia—. _Intenta decir algo ¿Qué hubieras dicho tú en su lugar? _

La pegaso se aclaró la voz, dando a entender que iba a hablar. Abrir sus extremidades delanteras, para acto seguido posar su casco derecho sobre su pecho, mientras apuntaba al cielo con el izquierdo.

—¡Se nos abre un camino, el cual transitaremos con responsabilidad, y con el corazón lleno de amor hacia nuestra tierra! ¡Los caídos hoy yacen revestidos de la más alta gloría y admiración, los traidores ni una mísera gota de miseria, merecen execrada de nuestra ponidad nocturna! ¡Targoviste hoy yace en cenizas, pero como ave fénix abrirá sus alas al futuro, el cual nos pertenece completamente!

Los soldados escucharon aquellas palabras, tan llenas de pasión, completamente absortos, como si hubieran tocado una fibra sensible en su espíritu y orgullo. Incluso habían bajado sus armas sin darse cuenta.

Los dos pegasos se miraron confundidos, habían realizado las tres preguntas para descubrir a infiltrados, pero era la primera vez que se encontraban con uno que respondiera las primeras dos preguntas bien y la última errónea. Antes de que pudieran dar alguna resolución, el arma de uno de ellos fue pateada por Winter Snow, quedando vulnerable al casco de hierro de la generalisima, el cual le hizo pedazos el cráneo de un solo golpe. Y antes de que el otro soldado pudiese disparar, fue atrapado por una sombra que le rebano el cuello, haciendo que se ahogara en su propia sangre. Ambos nocturnos cayeron al suelo junto con sus armas.

—Así que preguntas, muy ingenioso de su parte. Hay que movernos, antes que nos topemos con alguien más —comento el caballero fantasma, volviendo a la sombra de Winter Snow—. Baja el muro y busca alguna entrada a las alcantarillas.

—Sí, lo imagine. Que desagradable.

Winter asintió con la cabeza, y entonces descendió, ocultándose entre dos edificios de ladrillo negro, que cumplían la función de cuarteles. Ahí podía escuchar a uno que otro nocturno hablando, desde temas cotidianos hasta la expresión de más ferviente de odio hacia Equestria. La pegaso podía oír sus voces, ya que las ventanas de los cuarteles estaban abiertas, y podía deducir que se estaba desayunando por el delicioso aroma que llegaba a sus fauces olfativas desde el interior de los edificios. Sin lugar a dudas había llegado en el momento de más vulnerable seguridad en el muro, no obstante, sabía que no se tardarían en percatarse de lo que había hecho. Desafortunadamente su intuición estaba en lo correcto, y escucho como un nocturno llegaba vociferando la muerte de dos camaradas soldados en la parte superior del muro. El cuartel se vacío como un vaso de agua que se cae al suelo, pero Winter Snow no se quedó a presenciarlo, ya que encontró lo que estaba buscando: una entrada a las cloacas.

* * *

En las entrañas de la ciudad, el caballero fantasma sirvió como guía, quien ilumino el camino con el brillo de su cuerno y dio cada paso con un mapa en frente. Las alcantarillas de Targoviste eran completamente diferentes a las del imperio de cristal, siendo un aspecto más que hacía a Winter Snow recordar Canterlot. La pegaso comenzaba a temer estar volviéndose una especie de experta en alcantarillado, ya que parecía que los frecuentaba más de lo que le gustaría admitir. Si se retirara de ser militar, probablemente una de las opciones de oficio sería guardiana de las alcantarillas ¡La gran señora de los desagües! Y quizá pueda darse el caso, de entrenar ratas para su nueva guardia secreta de las aguas pestilentes. Pensando en esto último, es que extraño más que nunca a sus fuerzas de elite ¡Sus atractivas y poderosas yeguas de hierro! Seguramente junto a ellas reduciría a ruinas todo lo que tuviese en frente. Sin embargo, haría las cosas diferentes de contar de nuevo con todas las fuerzas con las que disponía en el pasado, después de todo aún seguía herida y con la espina de sus actos, justo clavada en el corazón. No obstante, se impresionaba de la facilidad con la que todavía podía lastimar, o arrebatar la vida a un ser vivo, o sea, quería sentirse apenada pero la tristeza solo le duraba unos instantes y luego se desvanecía, como si fuese algo efímero. Ella solo podía imaginar que no era otra cosa que la costumbre, su naturaleza había cambiado, justo como quería en el pasado. Y lo que quería para todos los demás.

—Así que… tienes mapas de aquí. Estoy impresionada —comento Winter Snow, tratando de hacer más ameno el trayecto, aunque con rodeados de mierda era muy difícil.

—Los robe la última vez que estuve aquí, junto con otras cosas. La princesa Luna quería a un pony que recopilara información durante el asalto que se hizo, para rescatar a la princesa My Amore Cadenza.

—Nunca imagine que existiera una princesa del amor, decirlo suena como una broma. Así como una princesa de la amistad… ¿Hay alguna otra princesa de la que me deba enterar?

—Solo el tiempo lo dirá —después de que el unicornio pronuncio esas palabras, se escucharon unos pasos que veían de más adelante. Una luz amarilla comenzó a acercárseles desde una de las vueltas del alcantarillado.

Winter Snow abrió sus alas y pego su cuerpo al techo, mientras que el unicornio se difuminaba en las sombras del lugar. Después de un minuto y medio, dos ponies hicieron su aparición, ellos vestían tradicionales casacas azules oscuras, con bocamangas rojo carmesí y botones dorados; en sus cabezas reposaba un par de kepis rojas de visera negra, mientras que en su cintura resaltaba un grueso cinturón de cuero con fundas de cuchillos corvos. Geisterritter reconoció de inmediato el uniforme, aquellos sementales pertenecían al a guardia fantasma del Conde Mefistófeles, los soldados más fanáticos, crueles y sanguinarios de todo el ejército nocturno de Targoviste.

—¿Cómo haces para quitarle el olor a tu ropa? —pregunto uno de los sementales, el cual era un unicornio que levitaba una farola.

—Lleno una bañera con perfume y la dejo ahí un rato —le contesto su amigo, quien era un pony de tierra—. Aunque intente otras cosas los primeros días que nos asignaron aquí. Si encuentras un mejor método dímelo, quizá haya un hechizo de limpieza, te pagaría porque me ahorraras el tener que comprar litros de perfume semanalmente.

—Le preguntare a Blackcore si conoce alguno. Él es muy bueno en la magia.

—Odio a ese sujeto, tiene el mejor trabajo de la guardia fantasma.

—Trabajar en el foso no es tan glamoroso ni fácil como piensan. Yo estuve ahí unas semanas, haciendo un reemplazo. Los turnos son eternos.

—¿Me estás diciendo que tener todas esas vaginas diurnas no compensa en lo más mínimo? —le pregunto el pony terrestre, en un tono bromista—. El foso está lleno de hijos mestizos de ese mal nacido de Blackcore, viola a esas yeguas aunque confiesen todo lo que él quiera.

—Bueno, es en cierto grado si compensa, pero luego de violarlas te agotas y aun tienes largas horas de turno que cumplir. Si te duermes en el foso te castigan severamente, creen que no te tomas tu trabajo en serio.

—Bueno, si te dejan usar a las prisioneras como esclavas sexuales, supongo que de todos modos es tolera…

Antes de que el pony terrestre pudiera terminar la frase, su estómago fue atravesado por una larga espada, que siguió sádicamente su trayecto hasta hacerle un corte tan largo, que sus tripas se cayeron al suelo. El unicornio levito sus cuchillos corvos y rápidamente los lanzo a la velocidad de una flecha, pero la portadora de aquella afilada arma tenía unos reflejos casi insuperables, siendo estos interceptados con facilidad en el aire.

—¡Es fantástico! —exclamo Winter Snow, sonriendo con demencia—. Ustedes son realmente malos ¿No es así? ¡Al contrario de los minotauros y los grifos, ustedes de verdad son monstruosamente desalmados! ¡Esto es delicioso, asquerosamente maravilloso!

—¡¿Quién eres?! —grito el unicornio, recuperando sus cuchillos corvos del suelo para acto seguido tratar de apuñalar a la pegaso nocturna, cuya presencia solo se hizo saber con la muerte de su camarada. Sin embargo, a pesar de dejarse consumir por la furia, la pony alada esquivaba y repelía con su espada, toda punzante embestida que el realizaba, manteniendo en su rostro aquella agridulce sonrisa.

—¡Sigan justificando su muerte! ¡Denle riendas sueltas a mi crueldad, se los suplico de corazón. Hagan de la sangre derramada por la hoja de mi espada, un acto de heroísmo legitimo del que me pueda sentir orgullosa!. —Entonces, Winter se elevó con sus alas y de entre sus plumas salieron disparadas cinco navajas que hirieron tanto el rostro, como las extremidades delanteras del semental. Los cuchillos corvos cayeron al mismo tiempo que lo hacía el herido unicornio nocturno, que se retorcía de dolor mientras su agresora reía. Sin embargo, más que una risa parecía un lamento, un pobre y triste sollozo disfrazado para la ocasión—. ¡Violen, torturen, maten, yo seré el verdugo de sus familias, seré Winter Snow, la generalísima que lleva la masacre allá donde planta sus cascos! ¡Denme más razones, háganme saber todas sus brutalidades!

Las palabras de la pegaso ahora sonaban casi suplicantes, de sus ojos afloraron lágrimas amargas.

—Quiero que se lo merezcan, denle un nuevo sentido a mi vida. —Winter rompió en un llanto devastador, capaz de desgarrar el alma de quien lo escuchase, a pesar de ser ella, alguien sanguinaria, quien lo estaba emitiendo.

Geisterritter apareció a su lado, mirando como el miserable unicornio de la guardia fantasma se desangraba, muriendo lentamente en la agonía. Ver llorar a la antigua generalísima de Equestria, fue un espectáculo tan interesante como revelador. Miro a Winter Snow y se vio reflejado en ella, entendía perfectamente lo que había sucedido, y ahora le resultaba más fácil intuir lo que le ocurría a la pegaso, ya que él había pasado por lo mismo en el pasado. Los labios del caballero fantasma se humedecieron, quería decir algo al respecto, pero las palabras se quedaban atoradas en su garganta. La idea de hablar tan abiertamente, le resultaba difícil e incómodo, era la primera vez que encontraba a alguien que, seguramente de saber su pasado diría "Te comprendo perfectamente". Cuando su voz estaba a punto de tomar protagonismo, en aquel subterráneo y silencioso lugar, fue acallado por la indiferencia y la frialdad.

—¿Tenemos que doblar en la esquina? —pregunto Winter Snow, en un tono tan mundano y cotidiano que era difícil de creer. Se secó las lágrimas a la velocidad del rayo y su expresión cambio a una tan dura como el mármol, mientras se disponía a retirar las pocas navajas que le quedaban, del cuerpo moribundo del soldado nocturno.

—No creí que pondrían a la guardia fantasma a vigilar las alcantarillas cerca del castillo —comento Geisterritter, recuperando la compostura, pero aun con el sabor de lo que había ocurrido ahí fresco en su memoria—. Sera mejor subir, esperaba que te mezclaras con la servidumbre del castillo una vez ahí, pero hay otra manera de hacerte llegar a Mefistófeles.

—Entonces subiremos. Guíame a una salida.

—¿Tienes más navajas ocultas entre tus plumas?

—No, solo que quedan estas. No siempre las puedo recuperar, las circunstancias me lo impiden.

El cuerno del unicornio brillo, y frente a Winter Snow aparecieron un docena navajas, muy similares a las que ella llevaba, pero con la diferencia de que tenían la media luna grabada en la hoja.

—No me sirven —declaro la pegaso, abriendo una de sus alas para luego mover algunas de sus plumas. Ahí, el caballero fantasma pudo ver perforaciones de donde colgaban pequeñas piezas metálicas—. Uno de sus extremos tiene que ser diferente, para que encajen en el metal, y salir disparadas a gran velocidad al abrir mis alas con fuerza.

Geisterritter asintió, y, tras observar detenidamente las pequeñas piezas de metal, modifico las navajas lunares para que se adecuen. El sonido de ellas encajando perfectamente era satisfactorio. Luego hizo aparecer un mapa frente a él y de reojo observo a Winter Snow, quien veía la oscuridad con recelo.

* * *

Luego de hacer uso de un poderoso hechizo de limpieza y eliminación de olores indeseados, los ponies forasteros salieron a la superficie, desde un callejón en pleno centro de Targoviste. Lo primero que Winter Snow noto, es que todo estaba muy limpio, los edificios tenían fachadas preciosas y los habitantes ahí se veían bastante civilizados e incluso alegres. Frente a la pegaso había una gran avenida, en cuyo centro se extendía una larga fila de estandartes con flores a sus pies, mientras que ponies nocturnos marchaban a paso marcial mientras que los demás los saludaban llenos de furor y regocijo. Los instrumentos resonaban con fuerza, haciendo vibrar los cristales de los edificios. Nadie le prestó atención a Winter Snow, por lo que pudo mezclarse sin problemas con el resto de los ciudadanos.

"¡_Salve, oh, pueblo de héroes! ¡Salve, oh, patria inmortal!_

_¡Tus hijos han renacido, con la fe y el ideal!_

_¡El valor de tus guerreros!, ¡La virtud de tus pioneros!"_

Cantaban los soldados nocturnos con entusiasmo, con sonrisas en sus rostros al ritmo de los instrumentos.

"_¡La visión de Alighieri, hoy brilla en todo corazón!_

_¡Juventud! ¡Juventud! ¡Primavera de belleza! _

_¡En la dureza de la vida; tu canto suena y se va!"_

Winter Snow levanto la mirada al cielo, llenándose de pasmo y desasosiego, ya que una estructura gigantesca sobrevolaba la ciudad. Solo un dragón adulto podría equiparar en tamaño a semejante monstruosidad voladora, parecía un Ironcland, pero muchísimo más elaborado a la hora de construirlo. Geisterritter le aclaro que se trataba de un zeppelin, en otras palabras, un dirigible más grande que los que ella conocía, con un poder destructivo mucho más devastador. La princesa Celestia ya había puesto a la pegaso al tanto, de la brecha armamentística entre Equestria y Targoviste, pero, esto rebasaba cualquier expectativa que tuviera al respecto. Sintió terror, cuando llego otro zeppelin mucho más grande que el anterior, y que un edificio no se lo había permitido distinguir hasta el momento.

"_¡En los confines de Targoviste; han rehecho a los nocturnos!_

_¡Los ha rehecho Mefistofele!, ¡Por la guerra del mañana!"_

—Así que culto a su nombre. Maldito imitador —pensó Winter Snow apretando los dientes.

—_Tenemos que ir al castillo _—le dijo Geisterritter, extendiendo un extremo de la sombra de la pony alada, para crear la figura de una flecha en el suelo. Si Galvorn había sido el guía de Winter Snow en el Imperio de Cristal, el caballero fantasma lo sería en la ciudad nocturna de Targoviste.

Winter no se quedó inmóvil mucho tiempo, si bien la marcha militar era llamativa no era objeto de su interés. Siguió caminando por la calle adjunta a la gran avenida, donde había muchas tiendas de comida, se podía ver a uno que otro soldado paseando, pero estos no le prestaban más atención, que para contemplar su nocturna belleza unos instantes, además que era la primera vez que veían un peinado de melena tan extraño. En las paredes de algunos locales había afiches, propaganda de guerra del gobierno de Mefistófeles, para avivar el orgullo y la sed de venganza.

Uno de los afiches profesaba: "Somos de pelaje oscuro, pero de almas nobles, ellos no" señalando a un pony aparentemente diurno, con cara perversa.

Otro afiche decía "Conde, conde, guíanos que nosotros te seguiremos" y aparecía ilustrada la imagen de Mefistófeles, apuntando con su casco hacia adelante, con todo su pueblo detrás de él.

Winter Snow no podía evitar sentirse maravillada "¡Es justo lo que yo haría!" se repetía con forma más cosas encontraba en su camino, a saber, desde una estatua conmemorando la gran ascensión de Mefistófeles al poder, hasta un dirigible con sus bocinas transmitiendo música que incitaba a pelear por Targoviste y los nocturnos. En los edificios más altos había largos estandartes, de varios metros, con el símbolo de la luna creciente en un fondo negro, además cabe mencionar que en muchas puertas y ventanas los residentes colgaban banderas, a manera de manifestar la latente simpatía por su líder y ciudad. El orgullo patriótico y fanático se podía percibir en el aire, y a la generalísima le encantaba ese olor. Por unos horridos segundos, que ella no admitiría aunque su vida dependiera de ello, sintió estar frente a la versión masculina y nocturna de ella misma. Esto último se vio reforzado cuando llego una angosta y larga plaza, donde ponies esperaban impacientemente la llegada de su Conde en la gran "Turnul Chindiei", la cual era una torre de veintisiete metros de altura, con un perímetro de cuatrocientos metros creado por la guardia fantasma. Ahí, desfilaban los poderosos cañones y tropas de asalto nocturnas, para que todos pudieran verlos y admirarlos. Los ventanales de la torre se abrieron y todos levantaron la mirada.

"¡Viva il Conde Mefistófele!" Gritaba la gran conglomeración de ponies que contemplaban llorando lágrimas de alegría al ver al gran señor de su ciudad asomarse por el balcón. Acompañándolo iba su leal hechicera Myrrina, junto con un teniente coronel conocido como Danziger. Los soldados que marchaban junto con sus armas se formaron en ordenaras filas, haciendo el juramento al Conde.

"En el nombre de Nightmare Moon y de Targoviste, juro cumplir las órdenes del Conde Mefistófeles, sirviéndole con todas mis fuerzas, y si es necesario con mi sangre por la causa de la revolución nocturna._" _

Los ojos de Winter Snow finalmente vieron al oscuro unicornio enmascarado, y este observo a la multitud en la que se encontraba ella, casi dándole la impresión de que la había notado. El semental vestía un traje ceremonioso y elegante de telas negras, pero con una camisa blanca debajo. Por primera vez, las dos fuerzas más destructivas del día y de la noche, estaban tan cerca. Una vez terminado el juramento el Conde pidió silencio, se acercó a unos micrófonos frente a él y se dispuso a hablar, pudiéndose escuchar su voz a través de unos enormes parlantes, que revestían su presencia de grandeza.

—_¡Mis temibles reclutas y veteranos de la Guardia Fantasma! ¡Hijos de Nightmare Moon, sean machos o hembras nacidos de Târgoviște! ¡Nocturnos de todas las regiones del mundo, más allá de las montañas y los océanos! ¡Escúchenme con atención! _—exclamo Mefistófeles musicalmente, con una teatralidad y una acentuación lo suficientemente buena, como para avivar los ánimos—. _Una hora solemne en la historia de la patria de Târgoviște está casi a punto de sonar. Unos dos millones de ponis nocturnos ocupan en este mismo momento el Zeppelinwiese y la Gran Plaza Morada, solamente para presenciar ante sus perfectos ojos dorados este espectáculo tan lleno de patriotismo, que será muy recordado en nuestros libros... Dos millones de almas nocturnas: pero un único corazón, una única voluntad, una sola decisión. Su manifestación le demuestra al mundo entero, que Târgoviște y la nocturnidad son una identidad muy perfecta, absoluta e inalterable. Durante muchos meses, esa rueda tan enigmática del destino, bajo el impulso de nuestra determinación en calma, se mueve hacia la meta: y en estas mismas horas, su ritmo es mucho más rápido e imparable. Nuestros enemigos ignoran lo que estamos preparando para ellos, en nuestras fábricas de Heilbronn que tienen sus gigantescas chimeneas escupiendo su humo industrial, sin detenerse las 24 horas del día..._

El Conde hizo una pausa, para que su pueblo pudiera manifestar por medio de gritos y alabanzas su gran entusiasmo.

»_Hemos sido pacientes durante mil años, durante los cuales hemos estado preparándonos muy silenciosamente para reconquistar la "tierra prometida". Infestada con esos subordinados de la Gran Puta del Sol; quienes siendo ignorantes, han desconocido sus crímenes los cuales cometieron sus asquerosos antepasados, aunque su momento de ser castigados debidamente se está aproximando, mis nocturnos. Nos sacrificaremos, lo daremos todo ¡bien lo saben las orgullosas madres que hoy dejan a sus potrillos en la Guardia Fantasma! ¡No hemos de temer cuando tenemos frente a un enemigo, que tiembla con la sola pronunciación de nuestros nombres!_

»_Esos son los cobardes diurnos que son descendientes de la Gran Puta del Sol, que la inferioridad de otras razas en este planeta es notable... Son pobres en cultura, además de ser unos borregos insignificantes. Bien sé yo de lo que les hablo ¡Oh, cuanta mediocridad logre percibir, nocturnos míos! Viví entre esos diurnos, probé su cultura y modo de vida, como quien degusta un plato de comida ¡El sabor más desagradable que he probado en toda mi vida! Hoy recuerdo con amargura mis días de estudio en Canterlot rodeado de esos ponies, que sin saberlo, se encontraba sumergidos en la ceguera, la discriminación, la ignorancia y la debilidad. Incluso cuando creí haber hallado una pizca de verdadera pureza, en el alma de una diurna, me vi decepcionado, al ver tras la fachada de su ternura, la más grande muestra de la suciedad que se encuentra intrínseca en el alma de todo diurno. Princesa del amor ¡Vaya chiste con patas resulto ser! Eso es prueba definitiva de que ni la más hermosa y elevada de las concepciones mortales e inmortales, está a salvo de la indigesta impureza, si esta se halla en un cuerpo diurno. _

Muchos de entre la multitud lanzaron maldiciones a la princesa My Amore Cadenza, y aunque Winter Snow no conociera a dicha autoridad de cerca, si sabía cuánto había sufrido durante su cautiverio en cascos de Mefistófeles. Eso le hacía hervir la sangre en rabia, ya que le recordaba un amargo episodio de su pasado, en el cual también se vio privada de libertad y despojada de lo que ella consideraba sagrado en su momento.

»_Mis nocturnos, estamos listos con nuestras legiones para recuperar a Equestria, que nos fue ofrecida por Nightmare Moon un milenio atrás. No dudaremos en degollar sin excepciones a nuestros enemigos, para establecer de entre el montón de cadáveres esa Nueva República Lunar, que estará gobernando diez mil años un Nuevo Orden Mundial. Nuestra lucha es más ingrata, pero es más hermosa porque nos exige contar solamente con nuestras propias fuerzas. Nosotros hemos rasgado todas las verdades reveladas, hemos escupido sobre todos los dogmas, hemos rechazado todos los paraísos y escarnecido a todos los charlatanes que ponen a la venta drogas maravillosas para hacer feliz a géneros mentalmente inferiores. Mi ambición, señores, es clara y concisa: Acabar con la hegemonía cultural de Equestria en todo el mundo, hacer realidad los sueños de nuestros antepasados ¡Y traer prosperidad al pueblo nocturno! _

»_Târgoviște, madre de todos nosotros !Ponte de pie! Hace que el grito de tu decisión se escuche en el mundo y sea una pesadilla al vulgar enemigo en todas partes donde se halle: ¡la justicia grito, el grito de la victoria! ¡Vincere, e vinceremo!_

Finalmente la plaza estallo en gritos de excitación, manifestaciones de la ceguera más placentera fruto del fanatismo. Parecían bestias aullando a una luna de sangre ¡Daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento iba a empezar una orgía ahí mismo! Winter Snow creía poder tener a los ponies en la superficie de su casco, y hacer con ellos lo que se le antojara, por medio de seductoras palabras ¡Pero esto escapaba a cualquier expectativa! Los nocturnos se transformaban frente a Mefistófeles en meras fichas de dominó puestas en fila, caían rendidos a él uno tras otro, sin poder levantarse. La pegaso teorizo mucho sobre la subordinación, llevo muchas de sus conclusiones a la práctica por medio de su libro "llamas de voluntad", así como de los actos que organizaba para revestirse de gloría y grandeza a los ojos de los demás, en su época ningún caudillo militar lograba igualar la manera en que ella despertaba las pasiones, en el seno del pueblo, pero parece que después de mil años, la naturaleza dio a luz a alguien que si la podía superar en aquello ¡Y eso era asquerosamente irritante, por quien se trataba!

Winter se desvaneció en la multitud, incluso los guardias estaban demasiado excitados como para notar su poca exaltación. La pegaso miro la flecha negra que su sombra dibujaba debajo de sus cascos, la cual la guío a un cruce donde había una florería que compartía local con una peluquería. No muy lejos de ahí se podía ver un restaurant y una tienda de antigüedades. El castillo cada vez se veía más cerca y no estaba segura si le resultaría más fácil matar a Mefistófeles allá, o si debería volver a la concentración de ponies e intentar asesinarlo frente a todos de manera fugaz. Ambas opciones eran bastante dispares, pero compartían el mismo fallo. Y es que no tenía una ruta de escape. Este último factor tomo mucho más peso y valor, desde que se percató, que no solo los soldados la perseguirían tras asesinar al Conde, sino que también los ciudadanos fanáticamente fieles a él. Pensó entonces en buscar una posada.

—_Creo que deberíamos pasar el menos tiempo aquí posible _—replico Geisterritter ante tal propuesta.

—No tengo una ruta de escape, todavía no me dices como se supone que Mefistófeles aceptara verme y además escuche que hay prisioneros de guerra aquí.

—_¿Ruta de escape? Pensé que esta era una misión suicida. _

—¡Deja de incitarme a morir! —grito Winter Snow llamando la atención de los ponies que caminaban cerca de ella. La pegaso sonrió con incomodidad y apresuro el paso.

—_Está bien, ruta de escape, haré una. Respecto a lo de Mefistófeles es más fácil de lo que piensas, y sobre lo último ¿Quieres rescatarlos? _

—La princesa Celestia se muestra bastante amable y comprensiva conmigo, pero sé que no ha olvidado lo sucedido, ni lo que sintió. Quiero rescatarlos para ganarme el corazón de la princesa Celestia, que confié en mí.

—_Por un momento pensé que de verdad querías hacer una buena acción, solo por el hecho de hacerla. _

—La vida en el fondo siempre ha sido una lucha de intereses. Podemos estar felices, que mi interés en estos momentos tenga objetivos nobles y positivos. Podría haber venido a esta ciudad con ardientes deseos de venganza, después de todo, si la princesa Luna representa a la mitad de Equestria, significa que indirectamente Equestria me traiciono. Pero francamente no me imagino colaborando con esta "causa" de los nocturnos seguidores de Nightmare Moon. Y también entiendo que fue esta ultima la que intento asesinarme y no la princesa Luna, aunque la regente de la noche si conspirara contra mí no puedo sentir odio hacia ella, es una gran yegua a la que admire mucho.

—_Ciertamente, es una pony increíble. Un momento… ¿admirabas a la princesa Luna? _

Winter Snow levanto la mirada hacia unas señaléticas, se encontraba en la calle "Guten Shalf" y de inmediato noto que a lo largo de la calle, estaba lleno de letreros colgando sobre las puertas, que invitaban a alquilar una habitación o un cuarto por módicos precios.

—Aunque obligatoriamente pertenezca a las fuerzas del día, por mi condición de diurna, no puedo pensar en la princesa Celestia, sin la princesa Luna. Fue ingrato enterarme de su exilio —respondió la pegaso recordando que no traía ni un solo bit en sus alforjas—. ¿Me prestas dinero?

—_De todos modos pensaba pagar yo. Transformare los bits que traigo encima en la moneda local. _

—¿Y esa es…?

—_Darkbits. _

—Que poco original.

Con el tiempo que se iban a quedar, no fue necesario hacer grandes dispendios, Winter Snow solo necesitaba una cama en la que dormir, mientras que Geisterritter podía descansar en las sombras; la pegaso decidió no hacer preguntas sobre eso último. Por unos pocos darkbits se podía conseguir bastante más de lo que se podía esperar, Targoviste no era una ciudad muy turística, por lo que las habitaciones solían tener fines muy distintos a los de vacacionar, de hecho, a Winter Snow en la recepción del sitio que escogió para pasar el día, una pony con lentes le pregunto en un tono taimado si estaba esperando a alguien, para así hacerle pasar a su cuarto. La negativa respuesta la decepciono. En la caja registradora había algunos artículos peculiares, por mencionar, lubricante, plumas, látigos y revistas obscenas. Sobre este último artículo la pegaso dudo si llevarse una o no, ya que las yeguas nocturnas en una de las portadas eran demasiado sensuales, pero el caballero fantasma la amenazó de muerte si osaba llevarse una de esas cosas a la habitación. El cuarto resulto ser sencillo pero con todas las necesidades básicas cubiertas, es decir, tenía una cama de sábanas blancas, un baño, una pequeña cocina cerca de la ventana y una mesa en el centro, en cuya superficie Geisterritter desplego un mapa del castillo Poenari.

—¿Cuántos mapas llevas encima? —le pregunto la pony alada al unicornio.

—Cincuenta y cuatro. Este lo tome de los cuarteles de la guardia fantasma —afirmo con un matiz de arrogancia el caballero fantasma, para al instante sacar otro mapa del interior de su capa y desplegarlo junto al otro. Ahí se podía apreciar la ciudad, pero con un distrito amplificado—. Los prisioneros se hallan en una fortaleza "Cremesi".

—Quiero que tu rescates a los prisioneros, yo una vez que asesine a Mefistófeles, ya establecida mi ruta de escape, nos reuniremos para hacer nuestro siguiente movimiento. Que será huir con todos esos ponies que aún están prisioneros.

—¿Crees poder asesinarlo sola? No podrás tener tu espada cerca, no te lo permitirán.

Winter Snow resoplo e hizo un gesto de molestia, para acto seguido levantar su camuflado casco de hierro con soberbia.

—Si golpeo su cabeza con la suficiente fuerza, se la puedo arrancar de un golpe. Y si ejerzo mucha presión sobre su cuello, adquirirá la forma de una fruta aplastada. Sea como lo haga, obtendré su cabeza, no me subestimes.

Geisterritter había sufrido en sus propias carnes, la fuerza y habilidad de la antigua generalísima de Equestria podía hacer valer sobre sus enemigos. No obstante, no podía sino preocuparse de que algo malo le pasara, se imaginaba a sí mismo en aquella situación, y si algo salía mal simplemente se tele-transportaría, pero ella no podía hacer tal hazaña. Con la muerte de Winter Snow se desvanecían las posibilidades de encontrar a Sapphire Sky, sin embargo también desaparecía la oportunidad de poder hablar más, con quien era una de las ponies más importantes de la historia de Equestria. Era enviar algo demasiado valioso a un destino incierto, y cabe mencionar, que todavía no salía de los labios del caballero fantasma, la razón de porque no había intentado él mismo asesinar al Conde, siendo su habilidad de sigilo superior en todos los sentidos, a la de Winter Snow.

—¿Estas completamente segura? Puedo decirte como llegar hasta él, pero sera como meterse en la boca del lobo —le pregunto Geisterritter, adoptando la postura más sería posible.

—Si —contesto la pony alada con sencillez –Su cabeza o la mía.

—Estableceremos entonces un punto de encuentro. Pero antes, hay que hallar la manera de sacar a un gran número de ponies, ya que tengo entendido que la mayoría formaron parte de un asalto terrestre, lo que significa que no son pegasos. No creo que seas tan ingenua como para creer que todos podrán amontonarse en el pequeño barco que es nuestro transporte de regreso.

—Por su puesto que no —afirmo Winter Snow sonriendo con malicia ante la suposición de Geisterritter. Entonces, ella decidió abrir la ventana para que él pudiera asomar parte de su cabeza hacia afuera y observar el cielo.

Los ojos del caballero fantasma se abrieron llenos de asombro.

—Es bastante arriesgado, pero también es perfecto —admitió el unicornio, observando al gran zeppelin de guerra sobrevolar una de las calles de Targoviste.

* * *

**_Like si te gusta la historia a mi pagina de _Facebook_: Mond Dunkel MLP._**

_**Aprovecho esta nota de autor para responder a un reviews anónimo, cito: **_

_**"**_una duda el fic angel of music xq no sigue? esta en pausa hasta q tu llegues a algun punto de tu historia?"

_** El fic angel of music seguira, pero el autor (mi amigo), tiene problemas que prefiero no especificar, que le impiden el continuar momentáneamente la historia. Gracias por tu interés. Recuerden que pueden ponerme cualquier duda en los comentarios, pienso responder todos los de este capitulo, ya que los he tenido un poco abandonados, y eso no corresponde. También le pueden preguntar a Winter Snow, ella también esta pendiente de sus reviews. **_

_**Este capitulo esta íntimamente inspirado en los totalitarismos europeos del siglo XX, así como en algunos extractos de filosofía de estado. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, sé que no actualizo con tanta frecuencia, pero la universidad es difícil.**_

_**Tampoco olviden pasarse por cualquier fanfic con el nombre "Requiem Equestria" escrito en un principio del titulo, para encontrar más atormentados personajes. Pueden encontrar estas historias tanto en mi perfil, como en el de mi camarada escritor **__**Graf Kohlenklau.**_

*****↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓**No olviden dejar su reviews con su opinión aquí abajo**↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓*****

_**Su apoyo hace posible que siga escribiendo.**_


	25. Valquiria de la Noche

**.**

**Valquiria de la Noche**

_"Se pierde fuerza cuando se compadece"_

"_Carta de la generalísima Winter Snow a su servicial compañero de viajes: _

_Correspondo a tu interés por mi porvenir por medio de estas sencillas palabras, que espero satisfagan tu peculiar interés. Primero que nada he de aclarar que me encuentro perfectamente, el camino parece largo, pero soportable, y aunque así no lo fuera no podría obrar de otra manera. Cada brisa que con su refrescante beso estival me llega desde las montañas nevadas, hace de mí una pony cuya memoria se ve en similar afinidad con la de los elefantes, ya que una y mil veces recreo en mi mente aquellos momentos en que, en circunstancias muy diferentes, me encontré disfrutando de estos hermosos detalles de la naturaleza. Así mismo, el sonido de los grillos bajo el cielo enjoyado apacigua mi temperamento y rejuvenece mi espíritu marchito por las penurias, las espinosas verdades y la batalla. Los rayos del sol me son benevolentes por la mañana, me reconforta recibirlos recostada sobre el césped, llenando mis pulmones del delicioso aroma de las flores. Cuando entro en contacto con la naturaleza siento que rozo la divinidad, así mismo, cuando mi alma se ve consumida por la pasión y el anhelo de congratulación. Quizá sea un juicio apresurado, pero los rostros de algunos ponies simplemente no mienten, y es que en mi opinión los ciudadanos de Canterlot han recelado de este encuentro con lo grandioso. Siento mucho desdén por la debilidad que hoy eclipsa la voluntad pony, pero al mismo tiempo ya no tengo la certeza de la que antes gozaba, para entregar todo de mí y cambiar eso. Lo que hoy guía mis pasos es en gran medida el saber que no puedo hacer otra cosa distinta. _

_Geisterritter ha sido un compañero de viajes bastante eficiente, pero su compañía no me es del todo amena, ya que no poder ver sus ojos me inquieta profundamente. El reflejo de su alma me sigue siendo un misterio, pero creo que poco a poco puedo desentrañar su tejido más sensible. Esto último no lo tomes literalmente, lo digo en un sentido puramente espiritual, por decirlo de alguna manera. Mis deseos son que te recuperes pronto, aún tenemos asuntos pendientes. _

_Atentamente. Generalísima Winter Snow de Equestria."_

Cuando los ojos de Galvorn leyeron la última silaba de la carta, la dejo con delicadeza a la izquierda de la cama de hospital en la que todavía reposaba. Entonces la volvió a levantar hasta su rostro y la olfateo con un poco de pudor. No olía a absolutamente nada, salvo papel y tinta, pero aun así lo hacía pensar en su origen e imaginaba los paisajes que Winter Snow disfruto sin su compañía. Era una hermosa carta, nada pretenciosa y lograba transmitir con exactitud lo que ella sentía en el momento de escribirla; incluso la forma de la letra resultaba encantadora, un estilo que reflejaba la antigüedad, disciplina y belleza de su tiempo. Winter Snow invadía su pensamiento con la fuerza con que las olas del mar golpean las costas, y eso le preocupaba mucho. Cuanto más divagaba sobre los misterios de la pegaso, cuanto más pensaba en su papel en la historia de los ponies, más sentía que un torbellino de emociones le absorbía. A su mente llegaba el brillo de las estrellas, los cálidos atardeceres y el florecimiento de las rosas en primavera. Recordaba entonces el bello rostro de Winter, su extraña y dorada melena y sus sensuales flancos. ¡Oh, cuanto quería pensar que solo era fascinación!

Al cabo de unos minutos de haber leído la carta tocan a la puerta de la habitación, al instante entra Fírima portando unas alforjas aparentemente llenas y, sobre su lomo, petunias recién cortadas.

—Qué bueno que te encuentras despierto, Galvorn, odiaría interrumpir tu sueño —le dijo la pony terrestre, sonriendo con amabilidad para acto seguido depositar las flores en un recipiente con agua que se encontraba junto a la ventana—. ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

—No puedo quejarme, pero supongo que podría estar mejor. Después de todo sigo aquí ¿no? —respondió el corcel, observando con detenimiento las alforjas de su hermana—. ¿Qué es lo que traes ahí?

En el rostro de Fírima se dibujó una amplia y arrogante sonrisa, digna de una orgullosa ganadora.

—Mil quinientos bits —respondió con fingido desinterés.

—¡Mil quinientos bits! —repitió sorprendido Galvorn—. ¿Cómo es posible? ¿De dónde los sacaste?

—Que tu no puedas ejercer lo que mejor sabes hacer, no significa que yo deje de hacer lo mío —respondió la yegua, para al instante añadir—. Cuando quiero vender joyas preciosas de gran valor, mi primer destino es Canterlot. Creo que antes ya te lo había mencionado, pero aquí es donde mejor aprecian las gemas preciosas extrañas.

—A veces creo que tu talento especial es mucho más lucrativo que el mío —comento el semental, aun con expresión estupefacta.

—¿Eso de ahí es correspondencia? —pregunto Fírima señalando la carta y el sobre abierto junto a su hermano—. ¿Quién la envía?

—Adivina adivinador… ¿Quién es? Winter Snow.

—Oh, ya veo —dijo lánguidamente la pony terrestre—. ¿Se encuentra bien?

Galvorn sonrió y respiro con profundidad.

—Estoy seguro que estará muy bien.

—Me es extraño tenerle un poco de simpatía —confeso Fírima—. Junto con las princesas, quizá seamos quienes estamos más al tanto de toda su maldad. Allá donde este, puede que sea mucho mejor que encuentre su fin.

Galvorn guardo silencio, como quien no sabe que responder frente a una premisa desconcertante. Sus labios estaban secos como arcilla recién salida del horno, así que se los relamió mientras pensaba con detenimiento que destino sería mejor para Winter Snow.

—La muerte le sentaría bien —concluyo—. Pero, sería un regalo que repudiaría hasta que no quede más alternativa. He de admitir que me entristecería, ya que una pony semejante difícilmente se volvería a cruzar en mi camino.

—Tus palabras me sorprenden, Galvorn. Como dije, somos los únicos, junto con las princesas, que estamos al tanto de toda la maldad de ese fantasma del pasado de la historia de Equestria. Cada vez que me siento agradecida con ella por salvarte, creo que estoy cometiendo un acto inmoral, algo de lo que avergonzarme. No quisiera sentir esto nunca más, y tú dices que te apenarías por su muerte… ¡Que desfachatez!

—Yo no ignoro lo que hizo, lo tengo presente todo el tiempo. Pero, para serte sincero, me importa muy poco cuando lo examino. Puede que eso me convierta en un mal pony, pero la verdad cualquier ser vivo junto a ella se ve como el más puro y bondadoso de los seres. Eso hace que mi falta de empatía por ponies de hace mil años, decrezca.

Fírima suspiro con pesadez, y se acercó al borde de la cama de su hermano.

—¿Puedo leer la carta? —pregunto la pony, con curiosidad.

—Por supuesto —contesto el corcel, acercándole la delgada hoja de papel—. Por cierto, quiero hablar con Tuis al salir de aquí.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamo Fírima con disgusto—. ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? No tiene sentido, no iras.

—Por supuesto que lo haré —dijo Galvorn con firmeza, mostrando una expresión convencida—. Yo tengo cosas que decirle, y estoy seguro que él también a mí. Creo que es muy necesario que lo haga.

—No lo he visto ni una sola vez por aquí ¿Tu si?

—Probablemente se sienta como un animal rastrero en estos momentos, así que no vendrá. El solo contacto con mi mirada le debe ser muy difícil de aguantar, así que tendré que ser yo quien vaya hasta Tuis.

Targoviste

Distrito cárcel

En los adentros de la imponente fortaleza Cremesi reinaba la angustia, al menos para sus prisioneros, que incomodos en sus pequeñas celdas se encontraban privados de hasta lo más básico. Eran largos los pasillos de piedra labrada que conformaban las mazmorras, donde de manera burlesca los guardias humillaban tanto física como psicológicamente a los soldados diurnos de Equestria. Cada indefinido periodo de tiempo sacaban a uno o más ponies de sus celdas, para someterlos a interrogatorios donde eran víctimas de crueles sub-oficiales, que no tenían ningún freno cuando se trataba de métodos poco ortodoxos. Y aunque todos sufrían terribles maltratos, las yeguas tenían un trato especial por su condición de hembra, y ya sea que colaboraran o no con las casi imposibles preguntas de sus interrogadores, el resultado era la profanación de su rasgo más sagrado; lo único que podían hacer en tal caso, como militares, era no darle el placer al enemigo de verlas llorar y suplicar. No obstante, en las frías y angustiosas noches, más de algún pony suplicaba a los astros por su liberación, rogando que Celestia y Luna escucharan donde quiera que estén, sus penas. No obstante, las deidades no serían las que extenderían su casco en ayuda en esta ocasión.

Frente a los barrotes de una de las celdas un guardia nocturno pegaso arrojo desperdicios, traídos en un balde desde las letrinas del patio de entrenamiento. Por si esto no fuese suficientemente asqueroso para los prisioneros, algunos simplemente no podían evitar el vómito, convirtiendo ese pequeño espacio en un revoltijo burbujeante de porquería y olores indeseables.

—¿Les gusta? Pues esto será su cena —afirmo el militar nocturno, en una actitud pedante—. Siéntanse agradecidos, cubiertos de nuestra mierda se ven mucho mejor, con algo de suerte ya no se verán como nauseabundos diurnos equestres.

—¡¿Cómo se atreven a tratarnos de esta manera?! —grito indignado un coronel pony de pelaje azul y melena celeste, abriéndose paso entre sus camaradas—. Esto va contra la ponidad, ¿Dónde está el respeto por los acuerdos de Trottingham?

—Lo siento, pero al parecer olvidaron invitarnos, ya que hasta donde sé, nuestro Conde no se ha rebajado a firmar ese acuerdo internacional. Aun así, él es tan magnánimo que aun así fue a Trottingham, dejando plasmado en la carne de los diurnos sus intenciones. Así que, aquí no son más que perros, y quizá ni siquiera eso… ¡Gusanos es lo que son!

Otro guardia nocturno, este con una expresión que transmitía sensatez, se acercó a su compañero arrebatándole el balde con brusquedad usando su magia.

—Puedes llegar a ser muy imbécil —le dijo el soldado unicornio—. Sabes perfectamente que nuestro turno no termina hasta dentro de varias horas, ahora tendremos que soportar esta peste lo que resta de tiempo.

—Un sacrificio insignificante, además, con o sin nuestra guardia es imposible que escapen.

—_¿Quieres apostarlo? _—dijo una desafiante voz de ultratumba, provocando que ambos nocturnos se sobresaltaran.

El unicornio observo al resto de sus compañeros guardias, ninguno de ellos estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para considerar que se trataba de alguno. Pero ante ser la única opción posible, el pegaso estallo en cólera acusando a cada uno de los seis guardias ahí presentes de querer jugarle una broma. Sin embargo, esto que pudo durar hasta el hartazgo se vio eclipsado por la tenebrosa sombra del pegaso que parecía levantarse del suelo, para acto seguido despojarlo de su cabeza, en un movimiento de guadaña tan limpio y rápido que casi paso desapercibido. Entonces, frente a los guardias se manifestó el caballero fantasma de la princesa Luna, quien con la velocidad de un guepardo arrojo una lanza de luz que atravesó a dos soldados nocturnos, clavándolos en la pared. Detrás de él los seis guardias restantes se prepararon para atacarle, salvo uno al que se le ordeno tocar la campana de alarma en la planta superior.

—Me encargaré de ustedes en un instante —afirmo Geisterritter, cuyo cuerpo comenzó a difuminarse hasta transformarse en un punto negro en el suelo—. _Pero primero… _

Con completa facilidad el unicornio enmascarado esquivo a cada uno de los ahí presentes, hasta emerger una vez más desde el suelo como una sombra, atrapando a aquel pony nocturno al que le habían ordenado tocar la campana de alerta. Sin ningún miramiento el caballero fantasma le derritió la cara usando su magia, para acto seguido arrojar su cuerpo sin vida a sus compañeros, quienes más furiosos que antes se lanzaron al ataque tratando de embestir al intruso con sus sables. Geisterritter se tele-transporto detrás de uno de ellos y lo corto por la mitad usando su guadaña, para acto seguido disparar un rayo lunar desde su cuerno, que termino carbonizando a uno de los ponies nocturnos que intento embestirlo. Ante tal demostración de habilidad para matar en los prisioneros se avivo la esperanza de libertad, llevándolos a aclamar al misterioso pony.

—¡¿Quién eres?! —pregunto un unicornio nocturno, quien disparo un rayo eléctrico que fue a parar a una barrera de magia que su oponente invoco. Entonces su cuerno fue atrapado por una garra blanca que lo rompió por la mitad, provocando que este se retorciera de dolor en el piso con sus cascos delanteros en la cabeza.

—Soy todo lo que ustedes proclaman ser, pero no son.

Los dos soldados restantes se abalanzaron al mismo tiempo contra Geisterritter, pero fueron golpeados por dos columnas de piedra que emergieron desde el suelo, para acto seguido ser interceptados por dos esferas luminosas que reventaron sus cuerpos como si estos estuviesen hechos de papel. Lo único que podía detener al caballero fantasma ahora, era un agonizante pony que no podía mantenerse erguido. Sin perder tiempo el enmascarado salvador prosiguió a liberar a los ponies diurnos de sus jaulas, obteniendo el agradecimiento de cada uno de ellos. Al ver la luna plateada en su armadura negra, de inmediato los soldados intuyeron que estaban frente a un servidor de la noche, así que aprovecharon de agradecer a las princesas lanzando una plegaria a las divinidades.

—Yo no soy nada, la princesa Luna lo es todo —dijo Geisterritter a una pony que se inclinó ante él, prometiéndole eterno agradecimiento.

Un grupo de sementales rodeo al unicornio moribundo que aún estaba con vida, dispuestos a darle la muerte más horrible en represalia por todo lo que habían sufrido ahí. Sin embargo, el caballero fantasma los detuvo en seco, envolviendo al nocturno con su magia para protegerlo de los iracundos diurnos.

—Tenemos que hacer justicia por nuestros hermanos torturados y muertos —alego el coronel pegaso, parándose frente al unicornio enmascarado con firmeza tanto en su postura como en sus palabras—. Tienes mi gratitud y la de todos, pero no sabes cuán grande ha sido el anhelo que ha germinado en estos muros por el momento de dar riendas sueltas a nuestros deseos de venganza. Los cuales, están más que justificados.

—Yo no digo que su sed de justicia no tenga razón de ser. Pero antes de entregárselos, tengo unas preguntas que hacerle, esta misma noche nos marchamos de Targoviste, pero para que eso sea una realidad la recopilación de información es fundamental —se justificó el caballero fantasma apaciguando la situación.

—Está bien —dijo con resignación el pegaso—. ¿Cuál es el nombre de nuestro salvador?

—Soy Geisterritter, fiel siervo de la princesa Luna ¿A quién me estoy dirigiendo?

—Coronel East Wind, para servirte —se presentó se manera solemne el pegaso—. Supongo que tienes un plan.

—Oh, claro que lo tengo. Sin embargo, ustedes no son los únicos que sacare de Targoviste esta noche.

Tal afirmación despertó la curiosidad de muchos ponies ahí presentes.

—¿Hay más prisioneros? —infirió East Wind.

—Claro que sí, esta fortaleza tiene otros pisos inferiores que hay que tomar —aclaro Geisterritter, para luego añadir—. Pero me refería a mi compañera.

* * *

Las brisa soplaba desde el oeste haciendo flamear las banderas de las torres del castillo Poenari, que imponentemente abría sus enormes puertas de roble a una joven pegaso y a un anciano unicornio barbudo que llevaba consigo una carreta. Ambos nocturnos como eran, recibieron amables saludos de los guardias que los veían llegar, así mismo, los dos soldados unicornios que los escoltaban a dentro del lugar se mostraban bastante condescendientes, no apuraban su paso, e incluso se ofrecieron para acarrear la carreta del viejo semental, pero este se negó con la misma cortesía con la que se lo habían ofrecido, sin embargo de todos modos tuvo que dejar su carreta bajo la vigilancia de dos sirvientes. La recepción del castillo consistía en una gran sala tapizada en tonalidades opacas pero con detalles hermosos, ahí sobresalía una larga y enorme escalera alfombrada que daba a los pisos superiores, así mismo se podía distinguir un colosal candelabro de piedras preciosas y pinturas que retrataban la belleza de Nightmare Moon. Uno de los militares que escoltaban a los dos civiles se acercó a la escalera, donde otros dos soldados pegaso hacían guardia. Ahí, solicito una audiencia con el Conde para que este impartiera su poder de juez, ante una problemática. Y si bien el gran señor de la ciudad adoraba impartir justicia cada vez que podía, aquellos guardias de la escalera creían un poco inoportuno que se le molestara en esta ocasión con tales minucias. Aun así, uno de ellos subió a la planta más alta, regresando cerca de veinte minutos después. El Conde estaba disponible.

—Incluso en momentos tan ajetreados como este, nuestro Conde Mefistófeles atiende las controversias de sus ciudadanos —comento el pegaso, sonriendo con orgullo.

—Lo sé —le dijo el unicornio, haciendo señas a su compañero para que avanzara con los civiles y pudieran subir las escaleras juntos—. Lo del vizconde Veruno fue una verdadera tragedia, pero aun así nuestro querido Conde sigue adelante. Tenemos que seguir su ejemplo, y levantarnos con la misma fuerza noche tras noche.

—Cuentas veces sea necesario…—ñadió el otro pegaso.

Entonces se abrió el paso, pudiendo subir los civiles al segundo piso por el pasillo oeste del castillo. Ahí, una larga fila de bustos de Mefistófeles los observaron caminar, y cada cierta cantidad de metros se cruzaban con alguna puerta o una bella pintura digna de admiración que lograba captar la atención de los civiles; algunos de los cuadros eran encantadores paisajes, mientras que otros eran retratos de mártires de la revolución nocturna. Al final de dicho pasillo se encontraron con un cuarto rectangular donde había un par de puertas, y en uno de los extremos se podía distinguir otra escalera, pero está mucho más angosta y sin alfombra sobre su superficie. Al subirla se extendían a la vista otros dos pasillos, ahí un guardia los saludo y les dijo que el Conde ya los estaba esperando en su despacho con vista al jardín. Rapidamente se dirigieron por el pasillo de la derecha, el cual se diferenciaba de los demás por tener más plantas en lugar de bustos. Por la ventana se podía observar un zeppelin de guerra sobrevolar cerca, pero no podían quedarse a admirar su majestuosidad con el Conde Mefistófeles esperando por ellos. Al cabo de tres minutos llegaron a una puerta doble vigilada por otros dos guardias, quienes tras haber saludado correspondientemente, abrieron las puertas dejando pasar a los civiles y a sus camaradas. Una espaciosa habitación se revelo, ahí, un gran número de maseteros contenían plantas sumamente exóticas, llamativas y altas, las cuales tenían la suficiente ventilación gracias a un balcón que ocupaba todo lo que hubiera sido la pared frente a la puerta, pero que no es.

En el centro del cuarto se encontraba un señorial trono gótico junto a un tocadiscos que se encontraba sobre un mueble antiguo, donde además reposaban unos pergaminos y una colección de discos. "Meistersinger Von Nürnberg" de Wagner deleitaba los sentidos de los presentes.

—Nada está por sobre la verdad, porque esta es suprema, pura y justa —dijo el Conde Mefistófeles, quien se hizo notar de entre su voluminosa flora. La máscara de hueso cubriendo la mitad de su rostro era un elemento imposible de separar de su nombre, así mismo como la elegancia que transmitía su vestir, en esta ocasión una camisa blanca con pañuelo y chaleco de tonalidades rojas, usando una teatral capa negra encima. Su melena negra peinada perfectamente hacia atrás también era un rasgo característico.

—He aquí los principales actores de la controversia, mi Conde —señalo uno de los guardias unicornio, inclinándose mientras este procedía a sentarse en su magnífico trono gótico.

—He de admitir que esto me toma un poco de improviso, así que por favor, sea breve soldado.

El corcel asintió y se aclaró la voz.

—Esto ocurrió en la avenida Mercid, este buen vendedor de antigüedades viajero llamado Chaffee, acusa a Cocoa Cookie de haber sido agredido y posteriormente amenazado de muerte. Tanto el demandante como la demandada han colaborado sin oponer ningún tipo de resistencia, viniendo aquí por su voluntad.

—Estimado Chaffee ¿Tienes algo que añadir a la explicación de mi soldado? —pregunto Mefistófeles con mucha tranquilidad, con la mirada clavada en Cocoa Cookie.

—Sí, ciertamente tengo algo que decir —afirmo con enojo el comerciante—. Lo de la agresión y la amenaza es cierto, tal y como previamente he declarado al guardia. No obstante, hay algo que solo puedo declarar aquí, ahora y frente a usted, gran señor de Targoviste.

Tales palabras despertaron la curiosidad del refinado unicornio.

—Habla sin temor.

—Lo que no he dicho es el contenido de la amenaza. Estas son las palabras exactas que me dijo tras agredirme en uno de los callejones de Mercid: "Si no me ayudas a llegar donde el Conde Mefistófeles, te juro que no habrá pedazo de tierra en el que no te buscare para hacerte pasar los más despiadados tormentos." —Tras tal declaración tanto Mefistófeles como los guardias se sobresaltaron y miraron a la pegaso, quien no se inmuto ante tales palabras ni tampoco por transformarse en el centro de atención—. Esa es la verdad mi Conde, no hay otra. Ella quería esto, nosotros aquí, estar frente a usted ahora mismo ¡Pregúntele! ¡Realice la pregunta y vera que es cierto!

—No será necesario —afirmo Cocoa Cookie —. Todo lo que ha dicho este buen anciano es verdad. En sus labios secos no hay ni una sola pizca de mentira, de la que reprocharle, no obstante, no puedo decir lo mismo de mí. Soy una mentirosa, contadora de embustes y engaños, pero con una sola gran verdad que he resguardado de muchos ponies, para hacérsela saber a usted, mi conde.

—Esto es… poco usual —comento el guardia unicornio.

—Y muy poco ortodoxo —añadió Mefistófeles, levantándose de su trono para caminar hacia la pegaso, cuyos ojos eran como dos bloques de hielo que nada temen—. Imagino que estas consiente, que robar y malgastar el tiempo de la guardia fantasma con triquiñuelas es completamente contraproducente si lo que quieres es conservar la vida.

—Estoy consciente de ello, y así mismo, sé que la información que tengo es tan jugosa que hará que mi vida se quede en esta tierra, hasta que Nightmare Moon me llame a su lado, más allá de las estrellas.

El Conde bufo.

—Apostar la vida en una suposición me parece digno de quien no la valora. ¿No le temes a la muerte?

—Ni si quiera un poco —respondió de manera gallarda Cocoa Cookie para al instante añadir—. Pero es mucho mejor si no me muero.

—Lo dices como si fuera algo simple, cuando de la muerte no hay regreso —declaro Mefistófeles—. Aquí, quebrantando la ley frente a mí, es imperdonable y desmesuradamente estúpido hasta para el más inepto de los criminales.

—No cuando se tiene lo que yo tengo —afirmo ella con seguridad—. Cuando uno acaba de construir su casa advierte que, mientas la construía, ha aprendido, sin darse cuenta, algo que tendría que haber sabido absolutamente antes de comenzar a construir. El eterno y molesto "¡demasiado tarde!" eso busco evitarle.

—¿Insinúas que voy mal encaminado?

—Targoviste quiere la victoria, ¿Pero, tendrá su merecido lugar en las páginas de la historia? ¡Oh, cuantos habrán extendido sus cascos y esperanzas a los cielos, rogando por el triunfo, cuando la divinidad muchas veces es indiferente al resultado de la batalla. ¡La suerte es para los débiles!, el arte de la guerra es para los fuertes. Si he de morir, al menos me iré con una clara imagen del futuro ¡El conde Mefistófeles deseando con todo su corazón haberme escuchado cuando me presente frente a él, buscando únicamente su beneficio y satisfacción!

Mefistófeles guardo silencio, tratando de discernir qué hacer. Cuando tomo una decisión, en su rostro se dibujó una expresión de hartazgo.

—Quiero estar a solas con Cocoa Cookie, llévense al honorable anciano al pasillo —ordeno el Conde a sus guardias—. Y esperen a que salga, antes de regresar a sus obligaciones.

El soldado hizo el saludo militar y guío al viejo pony a la salida, para acto seguido cerrar las puertas detrás de él.

—Tiene que matar a ese anciano —dijo a manera de advertencia Cocoa Cookie.

—¿Por qué?

—Ordene que revisen su carreta y sabrá de lo que hablo. Créame, que se sorprenderá.

El unicornio nocturno, muy tranquilamente, se acercó a la puerta del cuarto para luego ordenar a sus guardias que se encontraba en el pasillo que inspeccionaran la carreta del viejo semental. Ante tal injustificada sospecha el anciano no pudo sino reclamar, pero tuvo que callar cuando al imponente mirada del Conde se posó sobre él, como un halcón sobre su presa. Al cabo de cinco minutos se revelo que, en la carreta del comerciante, había algunos mapas de Targoviste con relevancia militar, así como pergaminos con sellos equestres y un globo desinflado de la princesa Celestia. El comerciante fue puesto bajo arresto mientras se examinaba con detenimiento el contenido de los documentos, así, como mientras se confirmaba su autenticidad. Cuando Mefistófeles dejo ese asunto en cascos capaces y brutales, volvió a aquello que era foco de su interés, es decir, la supuesta valiosa información de Cocoa Cookie.

—¿Cómo lo sabías? —pregunto el unicornio.

–No escogí a ese anciano por casualidad. Entregándolo a las autoridades, sabía que usted prestaría sus oídos a lo que tenía que decir. La traición puede significar el éxito o la aniquilación en la guerra, véame como un jardinero que saca la mala hierba de su preciado jardín.

—Tienes mi atención, valora de que hayas llegado tan lejos a pesar de haber infringido la ley.

La pegaso bufo, levantando su casco derecho expresando ingenuidad.

—¿En serio quiere hablar aquí? Mire bien este lugar, mi Conde. Todas estas plantas y el balcón que da al jardín… ¡A veces hay oídos donde los objetos proyectan su sombra!

Mefistófeles se llevó su casco derecho al mentón, pensativo al respecto.

—Espero que valga la pena —dichas estas palabras, el Conde se acercó una vez más a la puerta—. Sígueme.

La pegaso asintió y se puso en marcha, pero antes de salir susurro para sí misma: _"Meistersinger Von Nürnberg". _

Los guardias que vigilaban la puerta recibieron algunas instrucciones de Mefistófeles, casi de manera confidencial, ya que se aseguró de dar especificaciones en un tono de voz bajo y antes que la pony alada cruzara el umbral. Estos aceptaron la tarea sin chistar, marchándose uno de ellos a galope rápido, mientras que el otro se quedaba ahí. El teatral unicornio enmascarado dijo a Cocoa Cookie que siguiera a su subordinado, y que él se encontraría con ella de nuevo en solo unos minutos más. La pegaso asintió, y fue guiada por un soldado de la guardia fantasma hasta los pisos superiores del castillo, hasta llegar a unas escaleras de piedra labrada y gris que daban a una torre. Al final de las dichas escaleras había una puerta de madera negra y picaportes de oro, sobre su superficie se podía apreciar una luna creciente, blanca como la cal. El militar nocturno abrió la puerta, dejando pasar a la pegaso primero. El lugar no era muy atractivo, tanto las paredes como el techo estaban recubiertos de una capa de cemento muy gruesa, la única iluminación disponible venía de una lámpara de aceite en una esquina, así mismo, de la luz del astro nocturno que lograba entrar a través de un pequeño balcón de puertas corredizas de bambú. El cuarto no estaba deshabitado, de hecho, dentro había tres guardias que limpiaban y colocaban algunas cosas provenientes de un par de robustos baúles.

Uno de los guardias se acercó a un tocadiscos que se encontraba al lado de una mesa con flores azules, lo activo con mucho cuidado y luego ordeno a los suyos retirarse. Entonces, se escuchó el sonido de unos cascos acercándose con rapidez por el pasillo, y la oscuridad que llevaban consigo se apodero de la habitación, así mismo, como la melodiosa música que comenzó a emitir el artefacto con bocinas. "Der Freischütz" de Von Weber.

—A veces se descuida la estética, yo lo considero un error —dijo Mefistófeles cruzando el umbral, para acto seguido cerrar la puerta tras de sí—. Aquí, no hay quien pueda escuchar ni una sola palabra además de nosotros, un pequeño bunker en las alturas del castillo, el cual rara vez visito pero que vi menester agraciarlo un poco.

—Por los sentidos obtenemos información de este mundo mutable. Por medio de ellos hierve el caldero de nuestra imaginación, y así como podemos deleitarnos también podemos repudiar. Agradezco que prestara este entorno más apetecible, para lo que nos involucra.

"_¿Crees poder asesinarlo sola? No podrás tener tu espada cerca, no te lo permitirán."_

El Conde sonrío complacido. Cuando se está en presencia de determinados ponies, el carácter, gestos y palabras empleadas juegan un papel importante, ya que dejan al descubierto algunos de los aspectos más a considerar, como por ejemplo, el intelecto. Solo un pony inteligente, lograría expresarse con la propiedad que amerita una situación de considerable calibre, así mismo, cuidaría mucho sus palabras, ya que se puede hablar mucho o muy poco, pero hablar lo preciso para que las cosas fluyan adecuadamente, es un verdadero arte. El unicornio estaba casi convencido, de que frente a él tenía a una yegua perspicaz, que sabría cuál es el valor de una información como para poner su vida en juego. De ahí que Mefistófeles ablando el gesto, y sonrió ampliamente mostrando sus afilados colmillos, mientras se adelantaba a la pegaso para posicionarse frente al balcón, dándole la espalda a su invitada. Ante tal acción ella abrió los ojos de manera exorbitante, mientras apretaba los dientes.

—Te escucho —dijo el conde, contemplando la majestuosidad de la luna en el cielo.

"_Si golpeo su cabeza con la suficiente fuerza, se la puedo arrancar de un golpe. Y si ejerzo mucha presión sobre su cuello, adquirirá la forma de una fruta aplastada."_

Cocoa Cookie se acercó a paso muy sereno hacía su anfitrión, el ruido de sus cascos solo era omitido por el sonido de la música. A los pocos segundos Mefistófeles ya se encontraba a solo un metro de ella, estaba tan cerca que incluso podía olfatear su perfume.

—Lo que sea que viniste a decirme, es ahora el momento para revelarlo —añadió el Conde, un poco impaciente.

—Seré directa —dijo Cocoa Cookie levantando su casco izquierdo, mientras se elevaba unos cuantos centímetros del suelo usando sus alas—. Y también breve, ya que lo que voy a decirle no amerita más que eso.

"_Su cabeza o la mía."_

El acto que sucedió a continuación gozo de tal fugacidad, que quizá ni el más profesional de los fotógrafos hubiera podido capturar el momento. El estruendo de un relámpago, una luz blanca y un grito ensordecedor fueron los principales protagonistas por un instante. El Conde Mefistófeles estaba en el suelo, había sido empujado algunos metros con mucha brusquedad, se percató de que le dolía mucho la cabeza, ya que se había golpeado contra un baúl. Cuando giro la vista hacia atrás, vio a su querida hechicera Myrrina sometiendo a Cocoa Cookie contra una de las paredes de la habitación. La Sea pony le estaba quitando el aire con su báculo a la pegaso, mientras esta intentaba liberarse, con golpes que daban a parar con un escudo mágico invisible que cubría el cuerpo de la maga.

—He estado sintiendo tu putrefacta magia por noches enteras, pero nunca estabas lo suficientemente cerca para encontrar tu localización exacta —dijo Myrrina, haciendo más presión sobre el cuello de la pony alada—. Finalmente te atrape, pony con la magia de Nightmare Moon. Tus artimañas no funcionaran conmigo.

—¿¡Qué demonios significa esto?! —exclamo Mefistófeles furioso.

—Probablemente se trata de una mercenaria, intentaba propinarte un golpe por la espalda. La rara magia que su cuerpo transmite me permitió localizarla a tiempo, ella es…—dijo Myrrina y guardo silencio unos segundos, observando con detenimiento a la pegaso, mientras esta seguía propinándole golpes desesperadamente—. Oh quizá no es…

Repentinamente la Sea pony libero a la agredida yegua, para acto seguido hacer aparecer una esfera de cristal transparente y hacerla flotar frente a la intrusa. Al instante dicha esfera comenzó a brillar y comenzó a absorber como una aspiradora la magia más cercana, en este caso, la que cubría a la pony que aun recuperaba el aliento. Para sorpresa de Mefistófeles y Myrrina, aquella pegaso comenzó a cambiar de color, mientras que su melena y ojos se volvían dorados como el oro, su pelaje adoptaba una tonalidad blanca como la nieve. Cuando la esfera termino de absorber perdió su transparencia, volviéndose negra para luego desaparecer en un haz de luz. Entonces, la pegaso, ahora diurna, levanto la mirada a aquellos nocturnos que la miraban casi expectantes.

—Los voy a hundir… —dijo la pony diurna de manera amenazante, recobrando la compostura—. En nombre de Celestia, eterna monarca del día, yo me auto-proclamo su ejecutora.

—Una asquerosa pony diurna en mi castillo… ¡Otra vez! —dijo Mefistófeles, encolerizado, invocando un hechizo de fuego negro que no dudo en arrojar a quien lo había engañado, manifestándose una enorme bola de fuego desde su cuerno.

La pony alada se sacó su capa negra para usarla como señuelo, y así evitar las llamas. No obstante, sus ropas se vieron de todos modos alcanzadas, obligándola a deshacerse de ellas y dejando al descubierto su armadura dorada cuidadosamente oculta debajo de estas. La apariencia de la intrusa dejo a Myrrina petrificada por un momento, ya que era un muy mal augurio para cualquier enemigo de Equestria.

—Winter Snow… —murmuro la hechicera reconociéndola—. ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Es alguna señal?

Mefistófeles esta vez hizo uso de múltiples rayos oscuros, sin embargo, la pegaso uso varios objetos como escudo con el fin de protegerse y esquivar los ataques mágicos.

—¡¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué vistes de esa forma? —exigió saber Myrrina, en un tono de voz tan fuerte que hizo que Mefistófeles se detuviera para verla.

—Deberías saber quién soy. Tu señor fue bastante directo al decirlo antes, cuando su voz se escuchó en toda Canterlot —dijo de manera sarcástica la pegaso—. La máxima exponente de la maldad diurna. Soy la denominada pony de hierro, aquella que han decidido despreciar los historiógrafos y el mismo pueblo al que juro defender ¡Soy la Generalísima Winter Snow de Equestria, el terror y azote de los enemigos de las princesas Celestia y Luna!

—Así que esas pérfidas princesas intentan combatir mi teatral movimiento con un semejante que signifique mi opuesto natural —conjeturo Mefistófeles y luego agrego—. Esta señal de desesperación me es encantadora, amerita algo que rompa aún más sus esperanzas. Quizá enviarte por partes en la correspondencia.

—No estoy tan segura de eso, Mefistófeles —admitió Myrrina—. Si las princesas de Equestria buscaran un opuesto natural a ti, no lo harían entre los personajes más odiados de su historia. Además, la energía que transmite su espíritu es muy peculiar.

—Otra vez con lo mismo —dijo Mefistófeles con fastidio—. Se más específica por favor.

—Nuestro entorno nos marca, deja firma sin que nos demos cuenta, y a veces es muy difícil verlo a simple vista. Esta pony carga con muchos muertos, miles de ellos, no me cabe ninguna duda. Esto hace de su presencia espiritual algo monstruosamente espeluznante.

—No es nada nuevo lo que me dices, Myrrina, recuerda a nuestra última visitante —le increpo Mefistófeles.

—La impureza de esa yegua se manifestaba en gran medida por cosas que se hizo a sí misma, que por actos cometidos a otros —replico la Sea pony, casi ofendida—. La existencia de esa pegaso es una amenaza latente para nosotros, capturarla sería un error, hay que eliminarla. Una pony con tanta capacidad para hacer daño, no puede estar del lado de Equestria.

—No pensaras que habla con la verdad, cuando se auto-proclama como lo hizo —inquirió el conde—. Es una tontería por donde lo mires.

Winter Snow bufo, para acto seguido alejarse un poco del baúl que había usado para cubrirse.

—No eres el primero que duda, y posiblemente tampoco el ultimo. Abre tu mente a esta circunstancia y toma el peso de mis palabras —dicho esto la pegaso se aclaró la voz—. Estoy sorprendida, extremadamente asombrada de todo lo que has hecho. Yo deje atrás a una Equestria fuerte, invencible e imparable en el cumplimiento de sus objetivos, y en los fines de sus líderes. Y ahora, no puedo sino sentir repulsión por lo que ahora es el gran reino equino, que se ve intimidado por ti. ¡Oh, cuan débiles son tus adversarios, señor de Targoviste! No son distintos a las ratas, tendrán que vivir de ahora en adelante en las alcantarillas, para eludir la cruel sentencia que has dejado caer sobre ellos. Los tiempos actuales son lamentables, los diurnos se están yendo por el precipicio hacia su fin.

—Te das cuenta que tú también eres una diurna, ¿cierto? —comento con ironía Mefistófeles.

—¡Así es! —exclamo Winter con una expresión agridulce—. Yo te doy la razón en tu juicio, al menos, en una gran parte. Pero, por mucho tiempo han sido cenizas lo que has tenido en frente, ¿Qué más puedes esperar de ello? ¡Yo soy una pony diurna que aún no ha sido contaminada por la debilidad con que los tiempos modernos fecunda hoy en día a la ponidad! En mis cascos, está el renacer de Equestria, como el glorioso y orgulloso fénix que alguna vez fue. Todo pueblo necesita, según sus objetivos, fuerzas y necesidades un cierto conocimiento del pasado. Yo les puedo hacer recordar lo que eran.

—Más razones para borrar tu existencia —dijo con malicia el Conde.

—¡Aquí estoy yo! —exclamo Winter Snow, plantándose frente a Mefistófeles de manera desafiante—. Un duelo, tu y yo, vénceme y auto-proclámate como el asesino de Winter Snow, la más grande militar de la historia de Equestria. Mancha mi nombre con la deshonra de la derrota ¡Reclama mi cuerpo como trofeo si así es tu designio! Pero, triunfa donde mi talento florece con mayor esplendor ¡La batalla!, tan solo las fuertes personalidades pueden soportar la historia; los débiles son barridos completamente por ella.

Los ojos de Mefistófeles y los de ella se miraron con intensidad, haciendo un contraste delicioso. Entonces el semblante del unicornio cambio a una sonrisa, y la situación se volvió más incómoda y extraña de lo que ya era.

—Myrrina, hazme el favor de exterminar a esta intrusa.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —le pregunto Winter Snow consternada—. ¿Dónde está tu sentido de liderazgo? ¡Tienes que enfrentarme, no les puedes pedir a los demás que galopen hacia la muerte, si no estás dispuesto a hacerlo tú también!

—¡Inepta! —exclamo Mefistófeles—. No me importa enfrentarte, porque no tengo nada que probar. Tu muerte no tiene propósito, aunque seas quien dices ser en verdad, no vale la pena arriesgarse por una pony que hoy en día significa tan poco.

—Adiós —dijo Myrrina, liberando de su báculo mágico una enorme descarga de energía tan veloz que fue a parar directamente al pecho de Winter Snow sin que esta lo pudiera esquivar, mandándola a volar por los aires hasta atravesar el umbral del balcón y llegar casi a la altura de las nubes.

La armadura anti-mágica había logrado salvar a la pegaso una vez más, pero en esta ocasión se dio algo nuevo. En el metal de la armadura se podían distinguir grietas y quemaduras donde el rayo había impactado, dando a entender que incluso ese extraordinario objeto tenía límites. Winter, a pesar de haber evitado la muerte, sentía como la hubieran golpeado con un mazo enorme, su cabeza daba vueltas y le costaba un poco enfocar bien el castillo. Anteriormente se había memorizado los planos del lugar trazando una ruta de escape, ahora sentía frustración al contemplar que su dedicación resulto inútil. Mefistófeles y Myrrina miraron el cielo con desdén, sobre todo la hechicera que vio cómo su poderosa magia no surtió el efecto esperado. Entonces, un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de la Sea pony, producto de una especulación bastante desfavorable para ella como para Targoviste.

—Mi conde, esa pegaso no puede salir de aquí viva, Targoviste pagaría el precio de tal imprudencia en el futuro —advirtió Myrrina, concentrando la magia de su báculo una vez más.

—¿En serio consideras su muerte tan significativa? —pregunto con escepticismo el unicornio.

La Sea pony asintió con un semblante serio, a lo que Mefistófeles suspiro con fastidio.

—Esto quizá sea desmoralizante para el pueblo —comento Mefistófeles, para acto seguido hacer aparecer frente a él una radio. Levito el micrófono hasta su boca y ajusto la señal—. Teniente Coronel Danziger, ¿Se encuentra ahí?

—Mi Conde —respondió una voz ronca y masculina—. Sigo investigando las muertes en el muro y de los soldados en las alcantarillas. ¿Quiere que le de mi informe ahora?

—No será necesario, creo que ya sé quién es el responsable. Con la nueva tarea que le asignare matara dos pájaros de un tiro, tenemos una amenaza nivel "elementos de la armonía" sobrevolando el cielo cerca del Castillo Poenari. Coordine los grupos de evacuación y vuele en pedazos la amenaza en cuestión. La amenaza es una pegaso diurna de armadura dorada y responde al nombre de Winter Snow, se infiltro en la ciudad e intento asesinarme. Tiene mi autorización de emplear armamento pesado si la situación lo amerita, aunque intente que no sea menester.

—Oh, ya veo… ¡Se hará su voluntad, mi conde! —dicho estas palabras el pony corto la transmisión.

Myrrina se le quedo mirando con preocupación.

—¿Seguro que le quieres designar esto a Danziger?

—Sera mejor que no te equivoques con tus predicciones. De lo contrario, la culpa recaerá sobre ti.

* * *

Extendiendo su sombra sobre la ciudad, los zeppelines de guerra _Parsifal I, II y III_ se aproximaron a las cercanías del castillo Poenari. Ahí, veían como desde una de las torres eran disparadas descargas de energía mágica, por parte de la hechicera Myrrina y el Conde Mefistófeles, a un objetivo que hacía uso de toda su habilidad en vuelo para esquivar los numerosos ataques y alejarse lo más posible de ahí. Uno de los tres zeppelines (_Parsifal I_) era comandado por un pony terrestre nocturno bastante joven, de melena negra con líneas tan azules como sus ojos, vestía una casaca azul con botones dorados y mangas rojas, con la Kepí roja de la Guardia Fantasma y una capa gris oscuro con terciopelo rojo por dentro. Se podían distinguir los tradicionales cuchillos corvos en su cinturón de cuero café oscuro, así como algunas condecoraciones por su valor posicionadas en su pecho. El semental tomo los binoculares para poder ver con más claridad la situación, y entonces una vez decidido su proceder se dirigió a los demás ponies que estaban con él en la sofisticada cabina de control del zeppelin, quienes si bien lo escuchaban no dejaban de ejercer sus labores en sus puestos de mando.

—Lo que tenemos aquí es una amenaza nivel "elementos de la armonía". Targoviste no volverá a sufrir lo que padeció durante el asalto de las tropas equestres, así que no habrá piedad —dijo Danzinger, dejando los binoculares aun lado—. ¿Cómo va la evacuación?

—Los civiles entran en los búnkeres y fortalezas con la máxima prontitud posible, hasta ahora no se han registrado disturbios —informo el jefe de comunicaciones.

—Muy bien, que _Parsifal II y III_ se desplieguen al oeste y cuando estén en posición disparen con las ametralladoras si el objetivo intenta huir. Abran las compuertas y dejen a los escuadrones de vuelo hacer lo suyo, nosotros seguiremos en línea recta y nos pondremos en posición.

—¡A la orden, mi teniente coronel!

Los tres zeppelines abrieron sus compuertas traseras de ellas docenas de pegasos de la guardia fantasma, abrieron sus alas, desenfundaron sus cuchillos corvos y se dirigieron a la ubicación de Winter Snow. Cuando los soldados nocturnos se hallaron lo suficientemente cerca de su objetivo, Myrrina y Mefistófeles dejaron de lanzar hechizos, ya habían entretenido el tiempo suficiente a la pegaso para dejar que las fuerzas aladas de Targoviste se encargaran del problema. No era la primera vez que la proclamada generalísima de Equestria se encontraba en inferioridad numérica frente al enemigo, tal situación se había repetido antes tanto en la tierra como en el cielo, pero ahora eran ponies a los que enfrentaba y no a sus antiguos adversarios grifos. Puede que para otros ojos la diferencia entre una y otra especie sea poco relevante en la batalla, pero para los de ella representaba un gran problema, ya que todavía no se acostumbraba a enfrentar ponies. Winter Snow sabía cómo pensaban los minotauros y los grifos en batalla, conocía el arte que dominaban al momento de pelear, pero en relación a los equinos sus experiencias más enriquecedoras habían surgido en los entrenamientos dentro de los cuarteles de la guardia secreta y no en acción real. No quería contar a los ponies que elimino en la mansión de los Gant Noir, ya que ellos no eran soldados, así mismo, tampoco quería contar a los ponies nocturnos que perdieron la vida durante su infiltración, ya que tenía que admitir que su muerte se debió en gran medida al factor sorpresa. Puede que Geisterritter representara un caso válido, pero lo cierto es que la única forma que encontró para derrotarlo era sacrificándose en una maniobra suicida, muriendo los dos en el acto. Quizá aquel payaso vestido de príncipe que enfrento en el Imperio de Cristal cumplía todos los requisitos, pero fue una pelea tan fácil que ni siquiera la tomo en serio. Así, Winter considero este crucial momento como una oportunidad para perfeccionar su arte, es decir, su habilidad para matar ponies.

"_¡Viva il Conde Mefistofele!_" Gritaron casi al unísono los pegasos nocturnos.

—Salve la generalísima —murmuro Winter para sí misma.

La pony alada estaba desarmada, pero tenía su casco de hierro listo para usar. Lo primero que hizo fue concentrarse en uno de sus oponentes, ignorando al resto, para arrebatarle los cuchillos corvos aturdiéndolo con un cabezazo. Uno de ellos lo mantuvo en su casco derecho, mientras que el otro lo atrapo con su boca. El semental intento encarar a su usurpadora, pero esta no tardo ni cinco segundos en aprovechar que tenía los cuchillos corvos en su posesión, para cortarle la yugular y este caer muerto. Los nocturnos se movieron con rapidez, rodeando a la diurna por todos los flancos, para acto seguido hacer un movimiento aplastante y lanzarse todos al mismo tiempo, con la clara convicción de que, entre tantos, al menos uno tendría la fortuna de enterrar su cuchillo sobre la pegaso. Ante esto, Winter Snow estiro sus alas con brusquedad arrojando de entre sus plumas navajas que dieron a parar a diez nocturnos en diferentes partes de su cuerpo, aquellos que vieron sus alas lastimadas comenzaron a caer sin remedio, pero rápidamente asistidos por sus camaradas. Esto le dio la salida perfecta a Winter para esquivar el movimiento envolvente, y volver a arrojar tras de sí otra lluvia de navajas, para acto seguido enfrentar a aquellos que intentaban tomarla desprevenida. La pegaso enterró uno de sus cuchillos corvos sobre el rostro de uno de sus adversarios, para al instante patearlo contra uno de los nocturnos que venía en su auxilio. A otro semental le abrió el pecho, para luego propinarle un golpe que lo dejo sin dentadura, dejándolo caer. Nuevamente se vio sin arma, y esto tuvo consecuencia cuando dos pegasos la enfrentaron y, si bien pudo esquivar las arremetidas de uno de ellos, se vio lastimada por el otro, quien logro clavar su cuchillo corvo en su muslo izquierdo, así como cerca de su hombro derecho. Encolerizada pateo a aquel pony que mantenía ocupado su casco de hierro, para así hacer uso de su fuerza y romperle la cabeza a aquel que la había herido. Robo otros cuchillos corvos, y, a la velocidad de un rayo, evito el ataque de tres corceles para así clavar profundamente una de sus punzantes armas en el vientre de un nocturno, y arrojar la otra que tenía en la boca directamente hacía el cuello de un semental con las intenciones de propinarle una ofensiva solapada.

Desde el cielo un hábil nocturno se abalanzó sobre ella, tratando de enterrar sus cuchillos en la cabeza de la sanguinaria pegaso, pero esta logro interceptarlo a tiempo con su extremidad de hierro, haciéndolo a un lado para propinarle una patada y acto seguido un dale cabezazo que lo aturdió lo suficiente como para que su adversaria lo pudiera agarrar desde uno de sus cascos y usarlo como munición al arrojarlo con fiereza sobre uno de sus camaradas.

—¡Por Nightmare Moon! —exclamo Danziger furioso bajando sus binoculares—. Que alguien me explique, como una simple pegaso le está haciendo frente a docenas de ponies de la guardia fantasma ¡En serio, que alguien lo haga!

—¡Mi teniente coronel! —exclamo el jefe de comunicaciones—. _Parsifal II y III_ están ya en posición y listos para disparar.

—Perfecto. Hagan señales, que nuestros ponies se alejen de inmediato de ahí. Acabaremos esto ahora.

Desde el _Parsifal I _numerosas luces se encendieron y apagaron a manera de transmitir un mensaje. Entonces, repentinamente todos los pegasos de la guardia fantasma se retiraron rápidamente dejando a una herida, pero victoriosa, Winter Snow. Esta última cayó en cuenta de los zeppelines de guerra, cuya trayectoria había ignorado durante todo el combate, encontrándose rodeada por tres flancos. Al intentar comparar aquellas gigantescas maquinas con los Ironcland, no pudo sino sentir tranquilidad al no ver ningún enorme cañón sobre ellas, sin embargo, el tiempo ameritaba moverse rápido, así que no perdió tiempo en ellos. Cuando se disponía a irse, para ir al punto de encuentro con Geisterritter, escucho como compuertas se abrían en los costados de los zeppelines y de ellas se asomaban alargados tubos negros.

—Ametralladoras nordenfelt cargadas y listas —informo el jefe de comunicaciones.

—¡Fuego! —ordeno Danziger.

Un potente estruendo atravesó el cielo, y numerosos y pequeños proyectiles a gran velocidad viajaron con el fin de matar. Los ojos de Winter Snow se abrieron de manera exuberante, llenos de pánico y confusión. Ella no quería quedarse ahí ¡No debía quedarse ahí!, apresuradamente emprendió vuelo lo más rápido que sus alas le permitían, pero aquellos proyectiles eran igual o más raudos que ella. Uno de ellos logro alcanzarla, atravesando la carne de su extremidad trasera derecha, significando un suplicio peor que los cuchillos corvos. Winter grito de dolor, perdió velocidad y otro de los proyectiles atravesó su ala izquierda, mientras que uno más perforo el metal que cubría su hombro derecho ¡Era insoportable!, y lo peor de todo era que aquellos pequeños sabandijas se quedaban ahí, donde tuvieron la osadía de escarbar. Sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que uno dañara alguno de sus órganos vitales y le diera muerte, de ahí que se vio en la necesidad de bajar con prontitud y esconderse entre los edificios. En tierra se encontró con calles vacías, así como residencias y negocios aparentemente deshabitados, y lo único que logro conjeturar era que los ciudadanos habían evacuado. Cosa muy lógica, ella misma había autorizado un sin número de evacuaciones cuando el enemigo intentaba reconquistar algún territorio donde se había empezado a erigir un pueblo. Si no fuera porque su cuerpo se estaba desangrando, seguramente se sentiría halagada de que su presencia cause tales medidas.

—Plaza morada, plaza morada —se repetía Winter Snow, tratando de mantenerse erguida frente a la necesidad de dejarse caer.

Los zeppelines _Parsifal_ _I, II y III_ bajaron su altura y encendieron sus enormes reflectores a bordo, iluminando las calles de la ciudad. El teniente coronel Danziger refunfuñaba molesto en la cabina de control de su nave, mientras se decidía que hacer ahora. Por un lado podía movilizar las tropas de tierra cerca del distrito donde se escabullo la pegaso, pero al ver la efectividad con la que contrarresto a las fuerzas aladas de la guardia fantasma, no sabía si el resultado sería distinto, a pesar de estar ella herida. Así mismo, considero que el talento que la intrusa empleo para infiltrarse, también le podía servir para huir, y cubrir toda una parte de la ciudad llevaría tiempo valioso.

"_Tiene mi autorización de emplear armamento pesado si la situación lo amerita"_

En el rostro de Danziger se dibujó una enorme sonrisa, y sin perder ni un segundo más se dirigió a su jefe de comunicaciones.

—¿Qué tipo de distrito es ese? —pregunto Danziger, impaciente.

—Residencial, mi teniente coronel.

—¿Y esta evacuado?

—Fue de los primeros en ser evacuados, mi teniente coronel.

—¡Que preparen los cañones Armstrong!

* * *

Winter Snow usaba una de las paredes de un edificio en un callejón, como soporte para apresurar su paso. Su perforada pata trasera a penas le servía para caminar, así como también su extremidad delantera donde uno de sus enemigos le había clavado un cuchillo corvo ¡Y ni hablar de su hombro, donde el metal de su armadura no pudo protegerla! Parecía oportuno lanzarse a la seguridad de las alcantarillas, cosa que le resultaba irónico teniendo en cuenta la analogía que exhibió frente a Mefistófeles. Un basurero le obstruya el paso, intento sostenerse de este rodeándolo, para así regresar a la pared, pero la tapa estaba mal colocada y se resbalo en sus cascos, provocando que se cayera al suelo. El golpe contra el duro pavimento significo un calvario que la indujo de nuevo al grito de sufrimiento. Entonces, se arrastró e intento levantarse de nuevo usando la pared, pero antes de que pudiera conseguirlo del todo, un estruendo abominable se presentó con inquietantes vibraciones. A los pocos segundos se escuchó una explosión acompañada de un temblor, y así consecutivamente hasta que repercutió directamente en la pegaso. El edificio junto a ella fue alcanzado por varios proyectiles, provocando que miles de pedazos de concreto, vidrio y madera volaran por los aires. Winter tuvo que hacer uso de su fiera resistencia y saltar con prontitud para evitar ser aplastada, atravesando una de las ventanas del edificio vecino. Tras limpiarse los trozos de cristal roto sobre su cabeza se percató de que estaba en un baño ordinario, y que, aquello que estaba destruyendo la ciudad, continuaba haciéndolo sin dar tregua.

—¡Es su maldita ciudad! —grito Winter abriendo la puerta para entrar a la sala de estar—. ¡¿En qué demonios están pensando?!

Cuando Winter Snow se dispuso a abrir la puerta de la casa, un proyectil impacto en la planta superior provocando que la fachada comenzara a derrumbarse. Ante esto tuvo que subir al segundo piso, entrar a una habitación que parecía pertenecer a un matrimonio y acto seguido salir por la abertura en la pared. Con sus alas pudo amortiguar bastante su caída, pero de todos modos represento un gran tormento. Al estar en una calle tan ancha fue avistada por _Parsifal III_, cuyos tripulantes cargaron los tres cañones Armstrong de uno de sus costados, para al instante abrir fuego sobre la calle. Una de las gigantes balas fue a parar un edificio en frente de la pegaso, mientras que las otras dos impactaron lo suficientemente cerca de ella como para mandarla a volar por los aires, siendo golpeada brutalmente por pedazos de concreto. Antes de que pudieran cargar nuevamente, Winter se volvió a esconder en uno de los callejones, con cada minuto que pasaba sentía más cerca la muerte, intento volar pero su ala lastimada no le permitía emprender vuelo con propiedad. Entonces las edificaciones que la rodeaban volvieron a ser bombardeadas, esta ver por los tres zeppelines _Parsifal _al mismo tiempo_. _

La tierra parecía estremecerse con furiosa fuerza, mientras caían tejados alrededor de Winter Snow, viéndose en la necesidad de volver a entrar a una de estas casas, esta vez a través de la ventana de una cocina, cuyo techo comenzó a caer a los pocos segundos de su entrada, obligándola a moverse rápido. Abrió una puerta, parecía llevar al sótano, entro ahí sin dudarlo, estaba muy oscuro pero no le importaba. No tardo en encontrar una pequeña ventanilla que al abrirla le permitió volver a salir a la calle, con un poco de dificultad por sus voluminosos atributos traseros. Detrás de ella la residencia se derrumbó, pedazos de tejas caían a su alrededor así que continuo en movimiento. Al parecer los zeppelines todavía no se percataban de su ubicación ya que seguían bombardeando con ahínco el mismo lugar.

—Plaza morada, plaza morada, plaza morada —se repetía Winter con insistencia, estaba tan alterada que ni siquiera noto un trozo de madera que se había enterrado en su muslo izquierdo.

Con mucha persistencia logro llegar a la plaza morada, donde dijo Geisterritter que la encontraría. El lugar era una enorme superficie de cemento completamente vacía, probablemente usada a menudo para las concentraciones de ponies y levantar alguna feria. Repentinamente frente a ella aparecieron guardias nocturnos, dos docenas para ser precisos, que se habían encargado de la evacuación de la plaza morada. Al ver a Winter reconocieron de inmediato su condición de diurna, identificándola como la responsable de todo el caos en que se ve sumergida la ciudad. Sin dudarlo desenfundaron sus cuchillos corvos.

—Avisen al teniente coronel Danziger, que el quinto décimo batallón ha dado con la intrusa, y que procederá a su ejecución —dijo el oficial nocturno a dos pegasos a su cargo, quienes abrieron sus alas y se dirigieron a los zeppelines.

—Ustedes no están a mi nivel, ni siquiera herida como estoy.

—¡Arrogante! —exclamo el oficial nocturno, dando orden de atacar.

Casi dos docenas se lanzaron a arremeter contra Winter Snow, y esta, aunque asumió una posición de combate, sabía cuánto más podían dar sus maltrechos músculos. Comenzaba a ver borroso, estaba casi sorda de uno de sus oídos, pero ella por lo menos iba a intentar dar un poco más de sí, para demostrar cuanto valía un pony guerrero del pasado de Equestria, en comparación con los ponies de ahora. Eso tenía Winter en mente, enseñar la antigua gloría del ejército equino a través de su voluntad, un deseo que se veía incentivado por la adrenalina y emoción del combate. Entonces vino el primer ataque, pero este no llego a su destino, ya que fue detenido por un escudo mágico que cubrió a la pegaso. Repentinamente la sombra de todos los soldados comenzó a comportarse de manera extraña ¡No podían mover ni un musculo! Y de la nada apareció detrás de ellos una figura fantasmal y blanca, cargando una afilada guadaña de dos hojas.

—Por un momento creí que me habías abandonado —comento Winter Snow, caminando entre los soldados que veían impotentes como su presa se les iba.

—Si la princesa Luna me lo hubiera mandado, ten por seguro que te pudres aquí —admitió Geisterriter—. El encantamiento está por terminar, así que muévete.

—¿No ves cómo estoy? —le increpo la pegaso.

El unicornio se le quedo observando unos segundos con detenimiento.

—Algo podremos hacer respecto a eso, cuando sea el momento indicado —dichas estas palabras, el encantamiento del caballero fantasma se extinguió y los nocturnos recuperaron plena facultad sobre sus cuerpos. La mitad de ellos fue interceptado por ataques mágicos, mientras que a la otra mitad Geisterritter les arrebato la vida de manera más directa, usando su guadaña. Varias cabezas rodaron por el piso, pero el siervo de Luna no se inmuto.

Repentinamente se volvió a escuchar otro estruendo, sin embargo este era diferente, no pertenecía al de un cañón o ametralladora. Era un sonido mucho más limpio y fugaz. El lugar se llenó de humo, Winter Snow yacía en el suelo varios metros lejos de donde había estado hace pocos segundos. Geisterritter estaba en su lugar, frente a él se erguía de manera majestuosa un gran escudo mágico de acero, cuya una de sus caras había sido impactado por un poderoso hechizo. Winter levanto la mirada a uno de los tejados cerca de la plaza morada, divisando a Myrrina, cuyo báculo echaba humo por la cantidad de energía concentrada en su previo ataque.

—¡Finalmente, encuentro al verdadero portador de la magia de Nightmare Moon! —exclamo Myrrina, muy alegre, para acto seguido bajar el tejado con mucha delicadeza—. Si, sin duda eres tú, el pony que con su sola presencia mágica hace estremecer mis sentidos. La diosa ha sido generosa contigo, al transmitirte su imponente presencia.

Hasta los cascos de Winter rodo la máscara de Geisterritter, con quemaduras que derritieron parte del metal. Entonces, los ojos de la generalísima se toparon con una belleza sublime y esplendorosa, que incluso en su estado actual la hizo caer en un poco de lujuria. El rostro de su introvertido acompañante dejo de ser un misterio, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ¡Si, sin duda era un rostro hermoso! una melena larga y tan blanca como su pelaje, unas facciones perfectas que reflejaban disciplina, rectitud y coraje. Pero, sobre todo lo anterior, quedaba en distinción su mirada, la cual gozaba de un encanto particular. Sus ojos eran turquesas y como los de una serpiente al acecho ¡Lista a atacar sin miramientos por su presa! Entonces una femenina voz tomo lugar, ni el canto de los ángeles se le podía comparar a aquella mezcla perfecta entre severidad y dulzura.

—Asquerosas ratas miserables, fruto de apareamiento incestuoso y deforme ¡Ustedes no tienen derecho a llamarse a sí mismos hijos de la noche!, si con desagrado me presento aquí, es con el fin de poner término a sus patéticas expectativas raciales —dijo la unicornio caballero fantasma—. Porque, la única hija de la noche, soy yo.

* * *

**_Like si te gusta la historia a mi pagina de _Facebook_: Mond Dunkel MLP._**

_**"Se pierde fuerza cuando se compadece" –Frase de "El Anticristo" de Friedrich Nietzsche. **_

_**"Cuando uno acaba de construir su casa advierte que, mientas la construía, ha aprendido, sin darse cuenta, algo que tendría que haber sabido absolutamente antes de comenzar a construir. El eterno y molesto "¡demasiado tarde!" –Frase de "Más allá del bien y el mal" de Friedrich Nietzsche.**_

_**"Todo pueblo según, sus objetivos, fuerzas y necesidades un cierto conocimiento del pasado." –Frase de "Sobre la utilidad de los prejuicios de la historia para la vida" de Friedrich Nietzsche.**_

_**"Tan solo las fuertes personalidades pueden soportar la historia; los débiles son barridos completamente por ella." –Frase de "Sobre la utilidad de los prejuicios de la historia para la vida" de Friedrich Nietzsche.**_

*****↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓**No olviden dejar su reviews con su opinión aquí abajo**↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓*****

_**Su apoyo hace posible que siga escribiendo.**_


	26. Invierno bajo la luz de luna

**.**

**Invierno bajo la luz de luna**

"_Solo puede ser fuerte quien conoce el dolor y la privación" _

Los zeppelines _Parsifal I, II y III_ se apresuraron a sobrevolar la plaza morada proyectando la luz de sus enormes reflectores a bordo sobre los ponies que interactuaban ahí. El teniente coronel Danziger se levantó de su asiento y levanto sus binoculares, para acto seguido visualizar con desmedido desasosiego a la hechicera Myrrina frente a una misteriosa yegua blanca que se mostraba hostil, y, aparentemente, simpatizante de la intrusa por la que, previamente, se vio en la necesidad de destruir un barrio entero. La sea pony estaba separada del enemigo por lo que parecía ser una barrera de energía mágica color turquesa, pero eso no representaba un gran obstáculo. Parecía que la suerte estaba echada, y aparentemente, el teniente coronel no se podría adjudicar los honores que el éxito de la operación conlleva, al menos no en toda su extensión. Danziger sabía que no existía ser vivo que pudiera hacer frente a Myrrina, de ahí que el Conde Mefistófeles la nombrara su guardaespaldas, y por esa certeza es que podía llegar a la desalentadora conclusión de que si la hechicera exterminaba al agente perturbador de la paz en Targoviste, los esfuerzos de él y su pelotón de zeppelines se verían tan empequeñecidos como innecesarios, incluso quizá tenga que responsabilizarse por la destrucción de algunos edificios. Ante esta problemática Danziger no hallo más solución que afirmarse, tanto con sus pesuñas delanteras como traseras, de las palabras de su señor. La orden fue dirigida a sus oídos, no a los de Myrrina, que se diera la oportunidad en que esta última pudiera actuar es fruto del esfuerzo y buen juicio militar demostrado por él, por lo que claramente, a sus ojos, tenía la merecida autoridad para decidir quién entra o no en una maniobra de tal envergadura. Rápidamente Danziger se acercó a su jefe de comunicaciones y le ordeno activar las bocinas con el fin de que su voz se hiciera oír. Se relamió sus labios secos frente al micrófono y en un tono tosco, pero solemne, se escuchó en toda la plaza morada (y más allá) sus palabras:

—Yo…

Con la velocidad del viento y de manera repentina, un enorme y poderoso rayo color blanco atravesó el zeppelin _Parsifal I, _convirtiendo el cielo en el mismísimo infierno al incendiarse con facilidad. Danziger se golpeó la cabeza accidentalmente contra el timón de su cabina de control y casi es alcanzado por el fuego que comenzó a apoderarse de su nave. El humo era asfixiante y le irritaba la visión, pero aun así su instinto de supervivencia lo obligo a moverse con toda la prontitud posible, para la instante ponerse un paracaídas, abrir la puerta del hangar y saltar con temeridad junto con otros miembros de su tripulación que, al igual que él, reaccionaron de manera rápida y eficiente. Se escucharon otras dos explosiones y al instante se pudo presenciar cómo los zeppelines _Parsifal II y III _caían del cielo de una manera tan dramática como llamativa. Muchos ponies saltaban sin paracaídas, envueltos por las llamas, gritando agonizantemente y muriendo al impactar sus cuerpos contra el pavimento o uno que otro tejado. Danziger observo con frustración y rabia como sus naves fueron abatidas, de la misma manera que aplastadas sus oportunidades de completar la orden que había recibido por parte de Mefistófeles. Cuando los zeppelines cayeron finalmente sobre la ciudad provocaron incendios difíciles de controlar, volviéndose el terror de quienes fueron encargados para lidiar con ello, así como la alegría de Winter Snow.

—Esto es lamentable —comento Myrrina para sus adentros—. Me decepcionaba pensar, que no existiera un pony en Equestria capaz de tal proeza. Sé de alguien que le molestara mucho esto. Construir cada uno de esos es muy costoso, pero supongo que pueden pagar con su vida.

—Creo que te adoro… —declaro Winter Snow a Geisterritter, quien veía con gélida expresión el acontecimiento—. ¡Que toda esta maldita ciudad arda en nombre del sol! ¡Donde mis cascos toquen la tierra, ahí el fuego consumirá la vida! Oh, mi dama destrucción… que gloria vivimos tú y yo.

—El sol aquí no existe —replico Myrrina, mostrando una tranquilidad preocupante para cualquiera que no gozara del privilegio de ser su aliado. Segura de sus habilidades, frente a cualquier amenaza, mostraba la misma actitud amedrentadora.

La siervo de Luna saco desde el interior de su capa un par de pequeños frascos con líquido morado, los cuales levito hasta el alcance de Winter Snow.

—En ese estado eres tan inútil como una piedra. Bébelos y te sentirás mejor. Nos tele-transportare a un sitio seguro.

—La situación lo amerita, así que ignorare tu comentario hacia mí, una retirada estratégica parece lo más sensato —dichas estas palabras Winter se apresuró a beber una de pociones moradas, sintiendo a los pocos segundos como el dolor donde había recibido disparos se desvanecía parcialmente. Guardo el otro frasco en la hombrera derecha de su armadura y una vez que recupero gran parte de sus fuerzas se posiciono junto a Geisterritter, cuyo cuerno se encendió pero no hizo más que brillar durante varios minutos, sin manifestar intensión de querer realizar un hechizo de tele-transportación.

—Mi magia… —musito la unicornio blanca perpleja—. ¿Por qué no funciona?

—Ustedes no se irán a ninguna parte con ningún hechizo —sentencio Myrrina de manera acérrima —desde que Equestria logro infiltrarse en Targoviste, y estando al tanto de que la princesa de la amistad posee grandes dotes para aparecer de un lugar a otro con facilidad, me puse cascos a la obra e hice algo al respecto. El hechizo de tele-transportación esta maldito aquí. Talismanes de prescripción mágica están funcionando en estos momentos, así que ustedes, ponies excepcionales, no huirán.

—Eso me hubiera sido muy útil antes… —comento Winter Snow.

El pestilente aroma a muerte y fuego flotaba en el aire intempestivamente, asqueando como la fruta podrida a todo aquel que tuviera facultad para oler. Las ventanas de los edificios parecían decenas de enormes ojos rectangulares, miradas expectantes de una obra abrazadora.

—Así que, quieren estar atrapados conmigo en esta blasfema ciudad. Está bien, lo haremos a su modo —dijo Geisterritter, para al instante clavar su mirada sobre su compañera—. ¿Al menos lograste asesinar al Conde Mefistófeles?

Ante tal interrogante la pegaso se estremeció de manera desagradable, ya que como a una potrilla no le gusta perder, así se sentía Winter Snow. Añorados eran los tiempos en que su nombre, sinónimo de victoria, significaba el triunfo en el campo de batalla, pero ahora… ¡Oh, cuán difícil resultaba admitir una derrota! ¿Qué es lo que había hecho mal? ¿En qué había fallado para llevarla a tal desenlace? ¿Qué fue lo que detono la seguidilla de eventos que termino por apalear su cuerpo, dejando marcas de por vida en ella?, ante tales preguntas Winter solo pudo mirar a la hechicera Myrrina, quien todavía inmóvil tenía sus ojos puestos sobre Geisterritter.

—¡Hechicera! —exclamo Winter, llamando la atención de la sea pony—. ¿Cómo me descubriste? ¿Qué es lo que te llevo hasta mí, segundos antes de que pudiera matar a tu señor?

—Eso quiere decir que no lo lograste —concluyo con aspereza la unicornio albina.

Myrrina bufo e hizo una mueca que revelaba su peculiar sentido de humor. Y es que, adoraba presenciar la ignorancia en otros, así mismo, como sacarlos de ella. Se dispuso a contestar tanto por el placer que le provocaba, como por la excelente oportunidad que representaba.

—Tu presencia mágica —le respondió la hechicera, como si se tratara de algo evidente—. Cuando hay un ser con una magia distinta a los demás, su presencia es mucho más notable, ya que la sensación que produce al percibirla es diferente, poco usual por decirlo de alguna manera. Tú estabas impregnada de magia muy singular, oscura, poderosa y sin lugar a dudas… deliciosa. No existe una magia tan excepcional como la de Nightmare Moon, es imposible de imitar ¡Y no es la primera vez que la sentía! He estado esperando encontrar a su usuario por varias noches, y me lleve una gran decepción cuando me percate que tú no lo eras.

—Entonces de no haber tenido esa magia sobre mí, todo esto se pudo haber evitado —conjeturo Winter Snow.

—Quizá hubieras tenido éxito en asesinar a nuestro querido Conde Mefistófeles —añadió Myrrina mordazmente.

Los ojos de la pony alada orbitaron hacia Geisterritter, conforme en su interior despertaban deseos y sentimientos con la fuerza de un géiser. El nombre de "Nightmare Moon" le producía gran escozor a quien alguna vez fue la generalísima de Equestria, de ahí que la hiciera concebir uno y mil supuestos, de no haber existido esa oscura alicornio. El primero de esos supuestos era el más obvio, o sea, no haber terminado en un lugar y tiempo distintos, donde se derrumbaría de maneras tan insospechadas como dolorosas. Ni la más afilada de las espadas, ni mucho menos el más torturador de los venenos, la habían hecho sufrir tanto como el nuevo panorama en el que se encuentra ahora. ¿Cuál era la relación entre Geisterritter y Nightmare Moon? De ser muy estrecha, la unicornio blanca no distaría de tener cierto grado de responsabilidad en los pesares que vivió Winter Snow, y sobre esa lógica es que la pegaso puso erguir una conjetura sobrecogedora.

—¿Esperas que yo muriera? —le pregunto Winter Snow, a su desenmascarada compañera, a lo que esta la miro de reojo con el ceño fruncido—. Me enviaste a mí, porque sabías que a ti te descubrirían enseguida por la magia que expides. Por eso nunca intentaste asesinar tu a Mefistófeles ¡Esperabas que yo muriera junto con el Conde!

La misteriosa unicornio quedo perpleja durante unos instantes, ya que no concibió un momento en que tuviera que rendir cuentas respecto a sus intenciones ¿Qué respuesta debía darle entonces? ¿Era prudente apostar por sincerarse en un momento tan crucial? Solo necesito dos segundos para concebir todo tipo de escenarios posibles producto de su respuesta, y es que, si bien la dama fantasma es de apuestas elevadas, nunca aventura todo el riesgo a una sola posibilidad.

—Sí y no —respondió cortantemente Geisterritter.

—¿La princesa Luna te dio la orden?

—No, pero en estas operaciones la eventualidad es muy latente. Tu muerte podía tener lugar junto con la del Conde o no, sea como fuere, yo ganaba al final —revelo cínicamente la unicornio blanca—. Te mande a la boca del lobo, sí, pero solo porque no podía ir por mí misma. Mi aura me hace fácilmente detectable por esa maldita sea pony, al menos tú gozabas de más porcentaje de éxito que yo.

Winter Snow camino de manera amenazadora hasta Geisterritter, le escupió en la armadura y acto seguido desenfundo su espada que la unicornio albina tenía en su posesión. En momentos como este es cuando amerita que la voluntad estrangule las pasiones con el fin de no cometer una imprudencia, Winter lo sabía, se ahí que se abstuvo de abalanzarse sobre Geisterritter, y, cegada por la furia, deformar su hermoso rostro a golpes y quizá mordiscos. No obstante, se lo imagino con exorbitantes detalles, cayendo en cuenta del deleite que significaría dejarse entregar a sus deseos.

—Soy una pony que sabe cuándo bajar el casco en pro de la colaboración. Pero también soy una yegua que no olvida, tenlo presente cuando salgamos de aquí. Yo no devuelvo el daño de manera igualitaria, para mí eso carece de sentido.

—No me intimidan tus amenazas.

—¡Oh, no es una amenaza! —exclamo Winter Snow con obviedad—. Sino un aviso.

—Eso conllevaría que para ustedes existe un después, del porvenir del ahora —replico Myrrina—. Cuando es aquí, donde su pueril vida llega a su fin.

—Intentas amedrentar a la pony equivocada, hechicera, no sé cuánto sabes de mí, pero mi nombre hace tiempo que contrajo nupcias con la muerte. Hasta ahora sus esfuerzos han sido en vano y patéticos ¿Dónde están los guerreros excepcionales de Targoviste? Reinos enteros han caído por tener ente sus pobladores seres mediocres y carentes de atributos que los hiciera gozar de notoriedad. ¿Qué es lo que te diferencia de esos ponies de los zeppelines, si ambos tienen en común su fracaso para con mi viaje a las praderas eternas? —dijo Winter Snow, haciendo énfasis en la ultima interrogante mientras apuntaba el filo de su espada a Myrrina—. ¡No me hables de un tiempo que se termina! ¡No quiero escuchar de un ahora o un después! Soy una pony que ha jugado con todo lo que tus labios han pronunciado ¡Y salido victoriosa! Yo tengo más derecho a sentenciar su fin, compartirán así el destino de muchos quienes se han cruzado en mi camino.

La sea pony guardo silencio, inexpresiva, ante declaraciones tan espinosas. Y en medio del sosiego unos cascos se escucharon, alabando con su golpeteo las palabras de la pegaso. El Conde Mefistófeles, desde el tejado de uno de los edificios con vista a la plaza morada quedo maravillado con tal exposición de teatralidad al filo de la muerte; en su mente resonaba una opera en un tono fantasmal, disfrutaba tener a ponies tan peculiares en frente. Cuando los ojos turquesas de Geisterritter lo divisaron, casi instintivamente un poderoso hechizo se manifestó en su cuerno, adoptando la forma de una gigantesca esfera de luz blanca envuelta en descargas eléctricas, que arrojo al edificio sin ningún miramiento. La explosión no se hizo esperar, produciendo una fuerte ventisca que arrastro varios árboles cerca de la plaza morada, y algunas carretas en las calles adjuntas. Winter Snow usando su espada y casco de hierro pudo evitar que el viento se la llevara, pero un pitido ensordecedor acompañado de un resplandor la privo de la capacidad de oír, así mismo, de su facultad visual quedando a merced de la ofuscación por casi un minuto. Cuando levanto la vista pudo ver al edificio en que se encontraba el Conde completamente intacto, y, frente a él, un escudo de energía mágica de tonalidad morada producto de la hechicera Myrrina, quien con prontitud se levito así misma para estar junto a su señor. La dama fantasma arremetió con otra de estas esferas, pero el resultado fue el mismo.

—Han llegado muy lejos —comento Mefistófeles—. Pero por muy hábiles que sean, los números juegan en su contra ¡Desafortunado será su porvenir, si sobreviven esta noche!

—Sucio blasfemo, que hablas en nombre de la noche sin haberte sumergido en su benevolencia y sabiduría —escupió Geisterritter de manera gratuita—. ¡Nightmare Moon tiene un lugar muy especial para ti, en el momento que tu cabeza se separe de tu cuello!

Se escuchó el sonido de cascos moviéndose en torno a la plaza morada, así mismo, como el desplazamiento metálico de artefactos fruto del ingenio del Conde Mefistófeles. En las esquinas de seis calles aparecieron enormes maquinas rectangulares recubiertas de metal y armas de fuego denominadas _tanques_ _Mephisto_, así mismo, como artillería pesada que solo necesitaba una orden para liberar su mortal carga. En algunos tejados soldados con ametralladoras y portadores de ballestas con cargadores automáticos, además de uno que otro con arcabuces, tomaron posiciones de combate al igual que pelotones de asalto rodeando la plaza morada. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Mefistófeles, y entonces, confiado adopto una postura de carácter dramático y extendiendo su casco delantero derecho hacia adelante, disponiéndose a hablar con vehemencia.

—Es curioso que, aquella que se autoproclama la generalísima Winter Snow, hoy este peleando contra las fuerzas nocturnas de Targoviste, teniendo en cuenta que somos enemigos de quienes fueron artífices de su desaparición en el pasado.

La pegaso blanca observo con desasosiego a Mefistófeles, quien, para su sorpresa, sabía la verdad tras el misterio que envolvió su ausencia durante mil años.

—Cuenta la leyenda, como durante su corta estancia en el poder, bajo el amparo de la noche eterna, Nightmare Moon se jactaba de haber puesto termino a la vida de una inferior diurna, que ostento el poder militar de Equestria durante su época expansionista. Si de verdad eres Winter Snow ¡Deberías levantar tu espada contra los traidores y no a sus verdugos!

—Te sugiero que no lo escuches —le dijo Geisterritter a su compañera.

—Oh, pero tiene toda la razón. Los resultados de mis esfuerzos aquí son inciertos, y cuanto he sufrido desde que atravesé el espejo solo es atribuible a los traidores ¿Qué hago yo aquí, luchando para un reino que me dio la espalda? Debería ser la tormenta que azote Equestria y la entierre en el olvido —declaro Winter Snow, pero acto seguido río burlescamente señalando a Mefistófeles—. ¡¿Pero en serio crees que construiré mi ruina a tu favor?! Oh, gran señor de Targoviste, tú no eres nada para mí, miro tu ciudad y me es una sociedad fuerte pero repugnante. Este tiempo solo me ha traído decepciones, ya que no encuentro nada de la gloria y voluntad que antes los espíritus de los ponies solían manifestar. Tu obra me es poco trascendente, ya que, mientras que la mía incluía toda la ponidad, la tuya solo contempla una parte de ella ¡Has mutilado la fraternidad intrínseca de la que los ponies gozan entre sus virtudes, igual que lo hizo Nightmare Moon, y mientras que mis confabuladores hoy se hallan bajo tierra, tú como representante de ese ataque a mis ideales sigues vivo!

—¿Tus ideales? —expreso Mefistófeles con ironía—. Tu libro es muy aburrido y poco claro.

Winter Snow guardo silencio, pero en su mirada se lograba leer la indignación que le provocaba tal opinión.

—Me quedo con Geisterritter —afirmo la pegaso acercándose a su desenmascarada compañera—. Puede que sean más, pero nosotras somos superiores.

—Ya lo veremos —dijo de manera desafiante Mefistófeles, dando la orden de atacar.

_Lamento de pesadilla._

El suelo de la plaza morada tembló, haciéndose pedazos y elevando súbitamente a la dama fantasma junto a la generalísima, en lo que parecía ser una montaña que emergía de la tierra. Al instante las artillerías y los tanques _Mephisto_ con sus cañones de Maxim-nordenfeld de 57mm comenzaron a disparar, siendo sus proyectiles interceptados por planchas metálicas que aparecían de la nada, producto de la magia de Geisterritter. Sin embargo, entre la lluvia de explosivos un sonido armónico y soprano tomo protagonismo, atrapando con su belleza a todos los oídos que llegaba, incluidos los del Conde Mefistófeles. La unicornio blanca cantaba apasionadamente un lamento enternecedor, que atrapo la ciudad de Targoviste con su agraciado encanto.

"_El momento ha llegado, la hora por fin._

_La suave y tenue luz… _

_Ha cruzado el horizonte oeste _

_Y nos ha mandado buenas noches"_

La sombra de los edificios comenzó a deformarse y torcerse de manera, que adoptaban la silueta negra de criaturas encorvadas y de largas garras. Estos seres de la oscuridad se tomaron las fachadas de los edificios y las calles, provocando que algunos soldados nocturnos dispararan presas del temor. Sin embargo los proyectiles, independientemente del arma del que provenían, no hacían nada para ahuyentar a los misteriosos y numerosos siervos de la noche eterna.

"_Y que hermosa noche es, para caminar en un campo iluminado por la luna_

_Para ver las suaves sombras que por la luz estelar ahora son reveladas"_

Los poderosos tanques _Mephisto_ y las artillerías se ennegrecieron al ser capturadas he inmovilizadas por las sombras, que cada vez eran más numerosas y amenazantes. Myrrina observo con desdén como el cielo nocturno se tornaba un enemigo de Targoviste, con el gran astro de la noche observando con inclemencia la ciudad, al instante que el cielo se enrojecía y las estrellas parecían heraldos de la muerte. Mefistófeles se vio rodeado por un suelo negro y hostil, pero su fiel hechicera hizo retroceder al tenebroso adversario usando su báculo mágico. No obstante, las fuerzas de Targoviste no tuvieron la misma protección, desesperándose cada vez más frente a un enemigo que sin importar cuantas veces se le disparara o acuchillara, seguía rodeándolos crecientemente.

"_¿Por qué es que ahora, cuando todo está tranquilo y en paz._

_Cuando las velas arden y en el mundo parece estar en su mejor momento._

_Los ponies en Equestria se encierran lejos para huir de la luna._

_Y a su vez esperar por el día soleado de mi hermana?"_

La tierra comenzó a templar y la plaza morada fue invadida por fuego verde, cuyas llamas alcanzaban varios metros de altura. Entonces, en cada una de las sombras se distinguieron brillantes ojos turquesas, y sin piedad comenzaron a estrangular cual serpiente depredadora, a cuanto soldado de Targoviste que portara un arma. Del ardiente fuego emergieron golems de piedra bípedos, tan grandes como una casa de dos pisos, luciendo orgullosos en su pecho el astro nocturno. Los tanques _Mephisto_ y las artillerías se vieron indefensas al verse privadas de movimiento y con sus mecanismos bloqueados por las sombras. Winter Snow de vio en medio de un torbellino de destrucción y alaridos, haciéndola revivir en su mente viejos y olvidados campos de batalla. La pegaso no podía evitar quedar fascinada, hasta el punto de poder escuchar la cabalgata de las valkirias, resonando de manera sutil en cada grito del enemigo al ser aplastado sin piedad ¡El mundo vuelve a consumirse por el fuego, y que excitante era estar junto al artífice de tan magnífica obra!

"_¿Estoy mal al desear que vean las cosas como yo? _

_¿Estoy mal en pesar que me podrían también amar?_

_¿Por qué no me adoran?_

_Si es mi derecho real. _

_¡No voy a hacer eclipsada! Mi luz no es menor. _

_He esperado el tiempo suficiente, para que todos ellos vengan a mí alrededor._

_Y aunque el sol pueda implorarme y amenazarme._

_¡La luna firme se mantendrá!"_

Myrrina dibujo un pentagrama con varios símbolos y letras provenientes de su antigua cultura sea pony, enterró la parte inferior de su báculo en el centro y entonces este comenzó a emitir una luz destellante. Fuerzas mágicas comenzaron a disipar al enemigo intangible, pero aun así la magia de Geisterritter seguía llamando a más aliados desde la oscuridad. Entonces, cansada de la situación, la hechicera decidió cortar el problema de raíz. Su báculo creció cerca de dos metros, y su escudo mágico se desvaneció, por lo que Mefistófeles quedo desprotegido. El desorden comenzó a reinar, pero aun en el gran caos, el Conde era capaz de maravillarse con un espectáculo de tal envergadura.

—No me esperaba que se desatara un caos de tal magnitud, pero nada hundirá Targoviste, ni si quiera la deidad cuyos fundadores rendían tributo y adoración —comento Myrrina—. Si este hechizo puede hacer frente al mismísimo Discord, puede derribar a una enviada de Nightmare Moon.

—Estaba esperando que lo hicieras —le increpo el Conde a su guardaespaldas.

—Tenía que ver de lo que era capaz una yegua así —se excusó la sea pony—. Le sugiero que se aparte.

Una pequeña esfera azul tomo protagonismo en la parte superior del báculo de Myrrina, el aire se volvió eléctrico a su alrededor, y el tejado bajo sus cascos comenzó a mostrar señales de que algo muy pesado tomo lugar en su superficie.

"_Se trata de esto al fin: Ya no les daré el cielo. _

_Si son solo capaces de amar a una princesa. _

_Verán la luz creciente. _

_Ella ha venido a reclamar los cielos ¡Ha reinar!"_

Winter Snow observo al Conde Mefistófeles alejarse de su protectora un par de tejados, y ante este hecho no pudo sino apresurarse a abrir sus alas y apartarse de Geisterritter con el fin de ponerle fin a su cometido. Con el uso de todas sus fuerzas, la pegaso agito sus alas lo más rápido que lograba soportar, igualando la velocidad de la mismísima Rainbow Dash. Las intenciones de matar hicieron correr por sus venas la adrenalina, dejándola a merced de la excitación, cosa que se manifestaba en el latido acérrimo de su corazón. No había disparo, flecha o cuchillo que frenara su vuelo.

"_Y todos sabrán de las maravillas de mi oscuro y enjoyado cielo._

_Cuando todo el mundo esté envuelto en mi arrullo eterno._

_Así que digan buenas noches a esto: la puesta final del sol. _

_Mañana amanecerán en la oscuridad._

_¡El tiempo de la noche ha comenzado!"_

La esfera azul de Myrrina creció veinte veces su tamaño original, siendo liberada y con trayectoria hacia Geisterritter, quien invoco cien escudos de energía mágica para protegerse. Sin embargo, cada una de las barreras fue rompiéndose como una ventana frente al arrojamiento de una piedra. La poderosa esfera azul destruía cualquier oposición, más rápido de lo que la unicornio albina podía restaurar. Entonces ocurrió lo inevitable, el último obstáculo se hizo trizas y Geisterritter fue alcanzada por la magia de Myrrina, siendo atrapada en una explosión que baño a toda la ciudad en una luz de tonalidad azul. Las sombras se desvanecieron y los golems de piedra se volvieron rocas inertes e inmóviles. En ese mismo instante, Winter Snow, a solo un par de metros de Mefistófeles, fue cegada y su ataque frustrado por una bomba de humo que apareció de la nada. La pegaso se elevó unos metros hacia arriba con el fin de poder tener una mejor visión, en la plaza morada ahora había un enorme cráter humeante, y cuando regreso la mirada al tejado pudo observar, con gran desaire, a Mefistófeles completamente ileso y a una pegaso nocturna frente a él.

La yegua alada junto al conde llevaba puesta una armadura de tonalidades oscuras y una capa marrón, su pelaje era gris opaco, mientras que su melena resaltaba por su tonalidad azul. Sus ojos rosados y oscuros eran los de una pony poco amigable, encajando perfectamente con la larga lanza conocida como _Yumonji Yari_, la cual portaba con orgullo. Cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Winter Snow, fue el instante en que su lanza fue a parar contra la espada de la pegaso blanca. Su velocidad dejo atónita a la generalísima, quien alguna vez fue considerada una de las ponies más rápidas de Equestria.

—Como si no fuera suficiente tener a un maldito ejercito fastidiándome, ahora llegas tu —le dijo Winter, repeliendo y a su vez alejando a su adversaria.

—Me voy dos días, y el centro de Targoviste se convierte en una maldita ruina —le increpo la pegaso nocturna—. Mi nombre es Night Watch, y traigo la muerte a los enemigos del Conde Mefistófeles.

Antes de que Winter tuviera tiempo de responder a tal amedrentamiento, Night Watch ya había lanzado su siguiente embestida, cortándole uno de los espirales de cabello a su adversaria. Esto último encendió la rabia de Winter Snow, quien no solo bloqueo exitosamente la arremetida de su contrincante, sino que paso a la ofensiva de manera violenta y veloz. La pegaso nocturna era mucho más rápida y ágil que su rival, pero esta última gozaba de una fuerza semejante a la de un gran semental, haciendo que sus embestidas con la espada fuesen brutalmente difíciles de bloquear. Ante esta problemática, la guerrera del Conde opto por una maniobra a distancia, aprovechando la primera oportunidad que tuvo para separarse de la pegaso diurna. Sin embargo, Winter Snow no quería dejarla ir, así que empezó una persecución que las llevo a altas alturas en el cielo nocturno. Night Watch, desde el interior de su capa, saco un artefacto denominado _Fūma Shuriken_, el cual consistía en una hoja curva con la peculiaridad de poder dividirse en cuatro cuchillas dándole la apariencia de un remolino. Sin miramientos la yegua nocturna arrojo hacia su perseguidora las cuchillas corvas, sorprendiendo de manera desmedida a su adversaria. Winter esquivo el artefacto, pero esté gozaba de la singularidad de devolverse al punto de donde lo arrojaron, logrando arrebatarle un mechón de cabello a su cola.

—Con un pony terrestre esto hubiera funcionado mejor —pensó para sus adentros Night Watch, guardando su _Fūma Shuriken_.

—¡Si quieres huir hazlo, sé que no puedo alcanzarte! —admitió Winter Snow—. Pero de seguro tu Conde Mefistófeles no es tan rápido como tú.

Tras haber dicho esas últimas palabras, la pegaso diurna se dio media vuelta y bajo a Targoviste con dirección al tejado donde había visto a Mefistófeles. Night Watch se vio en la obligación de devolverse, pero su contrincante ya le había tomado bastante ventaja. Cuando Winter Snow pudo observar la plaza morada no encontró señales de Geisterritter, cosa que le preocupo bastante, ya que nuevamente las calles se estaban llenando de soldados de la guardia fantasma ¿Se había quedado sola?. Cuando los ojos del conde y de la generalísima se volvieron a ver, volvió a producirse un contraste similar al de su primer encuentro, sin embargo, los planes de Winter se vieron eclipsados en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ante la presencia de Myrrina quien se encontraba junto a su señor. Cuando volteo la mirada hacia atrás Night Watch volvía a ser un obstáculo y el teniente coronel Danziger ya estaba coordinando pelotones con ametralladoras. Donde Winter plantaba la mirada, ahí un nocturno estaba para devolvérsela. Incluso un zeppelin de batalla tomo protagonismo en el cielo, complicando aún más la situación.

—He estado en situaciones peores —declaro Winter Snow, girándose constantemente en diferentes direcciones, apuntando su arma a sus distintos enemigos—. Puedo derramar más de mi sangre, pídanme la que quieran, cada gota es un pony que entra al Valhalla por el filo de mi espada. Cuando mi último aliento se lo lleve la brisa con olor a muerto, entonces admitiré que mi cuerpo se ha rendido, pero no así mi espíritu, es este ultimo el que trasciende y el que hace que esta jaula que me ata al mundo de los sentidos, de un paso más hacia adelante ¡Quiero que sepan que el destino esta de mi lado, y en mi contra, porque adora que sufra con cada victoria! ¡Aun en la derrota yo celebrare, ya que significa una puñalada a la brutal fuerza que a mi porvenir ha convertido en ruinas y lagrimas!

—Si tu presencia aquí hubiera causado menos muertos, probablemente te reclamaría viva. Pocos ponies son capaces de sobrevivir a Myrrina y Night Watch —dijo ásperamente Mefistófeles—. Cuanto más fuerte es el carácter de los ponies, más gloriosos y apetecibles son sus deseos de morir, para los oídos de sus torturadores.

—Lo sé, mi guardia de hierro era muy eficiente —le comento la pegaso blanca.

—Estoy esperando sus órdenes mi Conde —anuncio Night Watch, apuntando su lanza a Winter Snow.

El unicornio enmascarado sonrió maliciosamente, sin embargo, su fiel hechicera giro su cabeza con gran desasosiego hacia el oeste, siendo al instante atrapada por una cabalgata de ponies hechos de humo, la cual la arrastro hasta lo más alto de las nubes. Winter casi quedo atónita producto de la sorpresa, sin embargo no iba a desperdiciar tal oportunidad. Night Watch saco desde los adentros de su capa la _Fūma Shuriken_, pero se vio con el infortunio de que el zeppelin de guerra sobre su cabeza comenzó a dispararle con las ametralladoras a bordo.

—¿¡Pero qué mierda están haciendo!? —exclamo la pegaso nocturna, tratando de eludir las balas.

Una de las compuertas del zeppelin se abrió, apareciendo Geisterritter luciendo su máscara de metal, pero sin su armadura y capa blanca, pudiéndose distinguir su cutie mark, la cual se trataba de un escudo azul con la media luna grabada en su superficie, con su guadaña de doble hoja en el fondo. Alas mágicas de luz se irguieron en la superficie de su pelaje y salto confiadamente desde la nave, haciendo frente a los pegasos de la guardia fantasma que intentaban entrar en el zeppelin capturado. Los cañones de la nave destruyeron varios edificios donde ponies dirigidos por Danziger, habían instalados sus nidos de ametralladoras. La adrenalina y excitación volvía a apoderarse de Winter Snow, quien arremetió su espada contra Mefistófeles, retrocediendo este en el acto, pero haciéndole un corte limpio en la garganta. El Conde entro en pánico y rápidamente levanto frente a él un muro de fuego negro que lo separo de la pegaso. Winter dio un salto impulsándose con sus alas para rebasar el obstáculo, pero cuando intento arremeter nuevamente su espada fue bloqueada por una naginata. Mefistófeles logro evitar perder sangre usando su magia, pero su herida seguía abierta y fresca. El instinto asesino de ambos se concentró completamente en el otro, dando origen a una danza entre dos bestias sanguinarias, donde sus pasos de baile eran representados por el movimiento que hacían con el filo de sus armas.

—Targoviste no será el principio, ni el fin —dijo Winter Snow tratando de embestir al Conde—. ¡Targoviste no será nada porque así es mi voluntad!

—¡Tu no decides eso! —le replico el unicornio nocturno con voz ronca, invocando desde el suelo una afilada y oxidada estaca de hierro, con la que casi empala a Winter Snow—. Mi pueblo es mucho más fuerte que cualquier pony en Equestria, en la historia una raza superior siempre arrastra a la otra, ya sea para subyugarla o para eliminarla.

—¡Yo soy una pony de Equestria! —replico la pony alada—. Cuando hablas de los ponies y su superioridad, no puedes solo contemplar a los nocturnos ¡Porque la ponidad es mucho más amplia que eso! Lo que tu pretendes es erradicar la mitad de lo que hay que sentir, es como cortarte un pedazo del corazón voluntariamente.

—No hay punto de comparación frente a la ley natural. Solo basta con mirar la manera en que se manifiesta la cultura nocturna, frente a la diurna. Solo en mi mundo la civilización, la fuerza y el progreso tienen un equilibrio idóneo.

—¡Son culturas distintas, pero poseen un mismo espíritu! —le corrigió Winter.

La pegaso bloqueo durante unos segundos la naginata de Mefistófeles y logro propinarle un golpe con su casco de hierro en su extremidad delantera izquierda, haciendo que esté se encogiera a la altura ideal para patearlo con sus patas traseras. Winter Snow se dispuso a arremeter de nuevo, pero se vio con la desagradable sorpresa de una flecha pasando a centímetros de su rosto. Al mirar al tejado de su izquierda diviso ponies de la guardia fantasma, así mismo que a su derecha. Mefistófeles aprovecho la distracción de su adversaria para arremeter contra ella y clavarle parte de su naginata en su pata de carne y hueso, haciendo que su espada cayera. Sin embargo, cuando el unicornio volvió a embestir con su arma, esta fue bloqueada por el casco de hierro de Winter Snow y rápidamente esta se abalanzo sobre él, abriéndole más la herida del cuello por medio de un mordisco bestial. Las flechas sobre la pegaso no se hicieron esperar, enterrándose dos en su ala izquierda y una en su trasero. El cuerno del Conde brillo, dándole la señal a Winter para apartarse ante un inminente ataque mágico. Entonces la pegaso galopo a toda prisa hacia su espada, la agarro con los dientes y rápidamente se decidió por saltar del edificio, cayendo dolorosamente sobre varios cadáveres de ponies nocturnos.

En el cielo aparecieron seis zeppelines de guerra, los cuales rodearon a la nave capturada. A los pocos segundos se escuchó el sonido de la artillería a bordo, pero los proyectiles en lugar de dar en su objetivo impactaban contra un muro de energía color turquesa, fruto de la magia de Geisterritter. Winter Snow logro distinguir a Myrrina bajar de los cielos, a lo que se ocultó en uno de los callejones. Escuchaba numerosos cascos moverse de un lugar a otro, tenía que apresurarse en sacarse las flechas de su ala y el trasero. En un bote de basura encontró un pedazo de tela bastante grueso, se lo puso en la boca y lo mordió con fuerza, mientras de manera lenta y agonizante fue retirando las flechas de su ala y así mismo, la de su trasero. Tanto sus plumas como gran parte de su pelaje estaban teñido de rojo, de inmediato recordó la poción purpura que le dio a beber Geisterritter y rápidamente reviso la hombrera derecha de su armadura. El frasco estaba roto, y el líquido se había escurrido y combinado con la sangre de su pelaje, pero aún estaba fresco, por lo que comenzó a lamerse desde el hombro hacia abajo tratando de absorber todos los residuos desesperadamente.

—Maldición, un trozo de vidrio —pensó Winter, escupiendo, pero sintiéndose mucho mejor que hace unos minutos. La placentera sensación de sentirse bien inundo todo su cuerpo, podía mover el ala y lograba mantener una mejor postura a pesar de su pata lastimada. Sin embargo cuando asomo la cabeza fuera del callejón y observo nuevamente el cielo, pudo ver como una nueva amenaza se sumaba al escudo de Geisterritter. Además de la artillería enemiga, ahora esferas rojas de energía mágica golpeaban la superficie de la barrera de la unicornio albina, haciendo que irremediablemente surgieran grietas mientras el zeppelin intentaba alejarse poco a poco.

Winter Snow diviso a Myrrina invocar de su báculo esta nueva ofensiva, a lo que, emprendiendo vuelo y a la vista de los nidos de ametralladoras y ballestas, intento interceptar las esferas antes de que llegaran a su destino. Sin embargo, a sus espaldas era perseguida por Night Watch, quien le arrojo su _Fūma Shuriken _al instante que la pegaso diurna lograba alcanzar la primera de las esferas y cambiar su rumbo con la punta de su espada. Las cuchillas cuádruples le arrebataron su otra espiral de cabello a Winter Snow, y acto seguido Night Watch arremetió con su lanza a lo que Winter se limitó a bloquearla para al instante alejarla de un empujón e ir por la otra esfera de energía, la cual también consiguió desviar. Las dos pegasos volvieron a intercambiar el filo de sus armas de manera brutal, y con cada embestida Winter Snow retrocedía cada vez más y más. Mientras tanto en la superficie del zeppelin, Geisterritter comenzó a sangrar por su cuerno y ojos, ya que la magia previamente usada y un escudo de ese tamaño para frenar ese nivel de poder de fuego, significaban un desgaste físico y espiritual de características colosales. Afortunadamente los ponies dentro de la nave respondían el fuego, logrando derribar dos zeppelines enemigos.

—Están acorralados, y cuando su cadáver este estampado contra el suelo, lo reclamare para mí —afirmo Night Watch con una macabra sonrisa.

—Si crees que estar acorralado es sinónimo de derrota —dijo Winter Snow—. ¡Es que no sabes nada de la guerra!

Entonces, la pegaso nocturna se percató de lo cerca que estaba del zeppelin enemigo, y una lluvia de balas comenzó a caer sobre ella sin clemencia. Su velocidad la salvo, pero varios proyectiles lograron alojarse en sus alas y extremidades, provocando que comenzara a caer al no poder mantenerse en vuelo firme. Winter Snow le regalo una expresión pretenciosa, y entonces se dispuso a desviar los venideros ataques de Myrrina, los cuales a pesar de poder presumir de tener una gran velocidad, la distancia les arrebataba cualquier factor de sorpresa. La gran proeza de la pony alada fue permitiendo que el zeppelin se pudiera alejar cada vez más de la ciudad hasta llegar al muro que la resguardaba de los monstruos del bosque bajo la sombra de la noche. Ahí las torres con artillería también abrieron fuego contra la nave capturada, pero al ser de un calibre menor no pudieron ni siquiera hacer tambalear la barrera magia de Geisterritter. Entonces el zeppelin fue capaz de cruzar el bosque bajo el resguardo de Winter y la protección de la unicornio albina, llegando a divisar el mar. Una vez que la situación parecía más apacible, la pegaso descendió paulatinamente hasta el hangar de la nave, pudiendo apreciar a una multitud de ponies que la miraban con extrañeza combinada con asombro. A los pocos segundos una oleada de ovaciones inundo el cuarto de mando, Winter Snow guardo su espada y recibió la aclamación correspondiente de cada uno de los soldados equestrianos, provocando en ella una sensación grata que le recordaba a sus días de cabo en el ejército. El escudo mágico que cubría el zeppelin se desvaneció y a los pocos minutos la compuerta principal del hangar se abrió de golpe, entrando Geisterritter al cuarto disfrazando su cansancio con su atuendo imponente y mascara de metal.

Winter se acercó a su compañera con una expresión severa.

—Te ves horrible —le comento lánguidamente Geisterritter—. Aunque para serte sincero, nunca me gusto tu peinado.

—Vi cómo te explotaba en la cara el ataque de Myrrina ¿Cómo sobreviviste a eso? —le pregunto la pegaso de manera inquisitiva.

—Lo que viste fue un poco de tierra a la que le di mi apariencia. Conforme se acercaba la amenaza, rompiendo cuanto obstáculo le ponía en frente, yo me desplazaba en las sombras, lejos de ahí.

—Pero aun así debió haber detectado tu presencia mágica. Esa bastarda estaba segura de que habías muerto.

—Pues, eso adjudícalo a su imprudencia. Una manifestación mágica de ese tamaño, no desaparece con facilidad. Deja residuos invisibles que tardan mucho en desaparecer, su magia eclipso mi presencia, por varios minutos Myrrina solo pudo sentirse a ella misma en todas partes. Fui más listo que ella, a pesar de no estar estrechamente relacionado con la parte sensitiva de la magia.

—Sé que eres una yegua, exprésate acorde a tu sexo.

—Soy lo que me apetezca.

—No digas estupideces.

Repentinamente un haz de luz ilumino la cabina, y un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de todos con la rapidez de un parpadeo. La hechicera Myrrina sonrió ante el temor que su presencia provocaba en los diurnos, levanto su báculo, cuyo extremo superior brillaba resplandecientemente, y antes de que Geisterritter o Winter Snow pudieran detenerla, hundió el extremo inferior de su báculo en el suelo de metal, haciendo que la nave oscilara de manera brusca.

—Los talismanes solo funcionan en la ciudad —declaro la sea pony, antes de que su magia de implosión surtiera efecto en lo largo y ancho de todo el zeppelin, provocando que las paredes y suelos se contrajeran, para acto seguido estallar en múltiples fragmentos grandes y pequeños, hiriendo de muerte a todos los tripulantes instalados en otras áreas—. Sus restos yacerán en el océano para la eternidad.

La munición exploto dando como un incendio que dio rienda suelta a un siniestro incontrolable, resultado del hidrogeno que hacia posible que la nave pudiera volar. Geisterritter aproximo a todos los ponies que pudo, protegiéndolos ante el inminente colapso total del hangar. Myrrina había desaparecido en un resplandor y más temprano que tarde todos los sobrevivientes se vieron cayendo desde las elevadas alturas, hacia el océano. La magia de la unicornio enmascarada amortiguo la caída salvando a muchos, pero presencio con gran impotencia como la gran mayoría caían muertos y envueltos en fuego, hasta las turbulentas aguas del mar. La sentencia de la hechicera se ejecutó cuando decenas de tiburones comenzaron a atacar a los sobrevivientes, tiñendo el agua de rojo y arrancando sin miramientos las extremidades de los ponies, incluso llevando a algunos hasta las profundidades del océano, al ser atrapados por las aplastantes mandíbulas de estos depredadores, invocados por Myrrina. Sin embargo, a los pocos minutos un barco negro acudió al rescate de los diurnos, haciendo frente a los tiburones por medio de arpones, que, desde la proa, un unicornio arrojaba amplificando su velocidad y efectividad con su magia.

—¡Nunca había vivido una eventualidad de estas características! —afirmo Svart Blood, al instante que uno de sus arpones atravesaba la cabeza de un tiburón. Cuando se vio sin más proyectiles, abrió una caja de madera junto a él, donde se podían distinguir muchos más arpones—. ¡Es bueno estar siempre preparado!

Winter Snow, al tener la capacidad de volar, ayudaba a todos los ponies que lograba divisar a subir al barco, así mismo Geisterritter que a pesar de tener su magia muy debilitada, podía hacer flotar a varios de los soldados hasta la popa, incluyéndose a sí misma. El barco comenzó a llenarse más rápido de lo previsto, incluso se podría decir que se estaba sobresaturando de una manera virulenta. La unicornio enmascarada apenas podía levitar a un pony a la vez, y los efectos de la poción morada poco a poco abandonaban a Winter Snow. Para infortunio de todos, el barco comenzó a ladearse peligrosamente, tanto estribor, como babor, la proa y popa estaban repletas de ponies. La mirada desesperanzadora del capitán Svart, al contemplar el más lamentable de los posibles escenarios, trasmitió a las dos yeguas, sin verse en la necesidad de hablarles, lo que eventualmente pasaría si seguían subiendo ponies al barco. No podía subir ni un solo más. Winter Snow soltó al semental que cargaba con sus cascos delanteros, y de inmediato envuelto en un grito desgarrador, fue comido por los tiburones ante los ojos de todos sus compañeros. El acto fue tan impactante como fugaz, por lo que provoco un shock generalizado de varios segundos en los espectadores, hasta que uno pudo articular unas palabras.

—¡¿Pero qué mierda acabas de hacer, maldita imbécil?! —exclamo un corcel naranja, percatándose segundos después, como Geisterritter suspendía su magia de levitación abruptamente, dejando caer a un soldado al mar, a merced de sufrir el mismo terrible destino.

Las acusaciones y expresiones de desprecio no se hicieron esperar demasiado, y ante lo que parecía dar inicio a posible motín, Winter Snow se plantó frente a los ponies encarándolos con su mirada firme y autoritaria. Los soldados se sintieron de inmediato frente a un superior, alguien de quien debían recibir órdenes, como si se tratara de un capitán, un coronel ¿Una generalísima?

—¿Cuánto quieren vivir? —les pregunto en voz alta la pegaso—. ¡Oh, mis guerreros, yo sé lo que es estar al filo de la perdición! No soy indiferente a la realidad que les tocó vivir, nosotros somos ponies de decisiones difíciles, nosotros somos ponies de grandes tormentos. He aquí un obstáculo más a superar, donde nuestro carácter frente al de un equestre común se hace primordial. No perdamos el rumbo cuando el triunfo está a nuestro alcance, hemos sacrificado lo impensable ¡Solo un poco más! ¡No flaqueen cuando la vida que está a su lado, depende de ustedes! Un poco de misericordia, nos matara a todos.

Winter Snow desenfundo su espada y corto la cabeza de un semental que intentaba subir al barco.

—El camino al desastre, esta pavimentado de buenas intenciones. Mueren algunos, o mueren todos. Cada pony, por el que no pereceremos hoy, serán cien que podrán salvar de las fuerzas nocturnas. Recuerden este momento, porque para salvar Equestria, cada uno de ustedes tendrá que congelar su sangre para hacer lo que sea necesario —añadió la pony alada—. ¡Esto es la guerra! Contemplen el dolor, subordínenlo, háganse fuertes y entonces podrán decir: Puedo defender Equestria.

No había sido una orden, ni siquiera una sugerencia, se trataba de la dura realidad que abría dos caminos a tomar. Era algo cruel, desagradable y sobre todo, rompía el corazón. El deseo que tenían los soldados por ayudar a sus camaradas, contrastaba completamente con el anhelo por proteger a sus seres queridos en Equestria, en el sentido de que si hacían lo primero, no vivirían para poder realizar lo segundo. Pero ¿Era posible no compadecerse de esos ponies, con los que habían luchado y convivido en las mazmorras? Ellos también querían proteger a sus seres queridos en Equestria ¿Apartarían su casco, si fueran ellos los que se encontraran en el barco? La selección para quien ocupaba un lugar en la nave fue tan al azar, que algunos no se consideraban merecedores de vivir_. ¡¿Por qué él y no yo?! _Pensaban algunos de manera frustrante, hasta el punto de querer romperse la cabeza con el fin de conseguir una respuesta. Las suplicas de los condenados se hacían oír de manera estrepitosa, así como los gritos preñados de sufrimiento. No hicieron nada, mientras Winter Snow y Geisterritter acababan con la vida de todo pony que intentaba subirse al barco, y en cierto modo, algunos pensaron que quizá lo más piadoso era dejar que su vida acabara de esa manera, que en las mandíbulas de los tiburones. El barco avanzaba, los alaridos comenzaron a disminuir, y al cabo de unos minutos ya no se escuchaba nada, salvo el sonido de las olas y las gaviotas. ¡Oh, que Celestia perdone a sus hijos!

* * *

**_Like si te gusta la historia a mi pagina de _Facebook_: Mond Dunkel MLP._**

**_"The Moon Rises" De ponyphonic, su versión extendida y cantada por Kristen Calvin, fue lo que Geisterritter canto, pero traducido al español. _**

_**La "naginata" es un arma de asta usada por los samuráis del Japón feudal, compuesta por una hoja curva al final de un asta largo. Se asemeja a una alabarda o a una archa europea.**_

_**El tanque "Mephisto" es un ****"**_**_Sturmpanzerwagen A7V"_ _que_** _**fue un carro de combate utilizado por el **__**Ejército Imperial alemán en 1918.**_

_**Recuerden que todos los personajes nocturnos de Targoviste son creación de mi camarada escritor **_**_Graf Kohlenklau, y que pueden encontrarlos en el otro fanfic ambientado dentro del mismo universo "Requiem Equestria: Angel Of Music" _**

_**Sin nada más que decir, se despide su tío Mond.**_

*****↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓**No olviden dejar su reviews con su opinión aquí abajo**↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓*****

_**Su apoyo hace posible que siga escribiendo.**_


	27. Noche y niebla

**.**

**Noche y niebla**

_"Acércate, habla conmigo, prometo no morder" _

"_Hay algo que haré en breve, algo que pronto podrás apreciar con tus propios ojos._ _El recuerdo de tus clases respecto a la naturaleza de las masas me ha hecho tomar una determinación, en la que estoy convencida de que te gustaría ayudarme. No es que sea atractivo, no es que sume fuerzas a mis intenciones, ni mucho menos que un detalle de estas características cargue consigo algo explícitamente necesario. Pero, así como la apariencia de las princesas Celestia y Luna, mi imagen frente a los ponies debe ser icónica, tanto así que mi nombre se asocie de inmediato a un rasgo estético que posea; he de tener algo en mí que sea característico. Mi melena desde hoy en adelante será un instrumento útil, he decidido revivir en ella el peinado que mi padre solía hacerme de potrilla, y así lo he hecho más por su peculiaridad que por que me guste. Al verme el espejo contemplo una pizca de las cenizas de mi débil espíritu, y me sirve como recordatorio de que no puedo volver a ser lo que era. Es un nuevo comienzo para mí en la milicia, así mismo como un nuevo impulso hasta la concreción de mis objetivos, una estrategia silenciosa que habla y actua por sí misma. Ya he comprobado la manera en que se pueden despertar las pasiones de los ponies, la combinación de palabras y expresiones apropiadas son como riendas sobre su personalidad, así mismo, como un camino directo a su voluntad. Usare todos los elementos a mi disposición, incluso lo que aparentan ser los más insignificantes ¡Y una vez así lo haya hecho mi retrato estará en todas partes, con mi nombre en letras grandes!" _

—_Carta para Mond Dunkel, de remitente la teniente Winter Snow. _

Una intempestiva neblina nocturna cubrió el barco del capitán Svart Blood, como una madre arropa a sus pequeños. Allá donde se plantara la vista solo se podía distinguir una cosa, la nada manifestándose en un tenue color gris blanquecino. La niebla se colaba entre los cascos de los ponies erguidos, que observaban, entre la nubosidad y la espumosa agua, la clemencia y consuelo que su imaginación tuviese la benevolencia de concebir, aunque en pocos afloraba un leve rayo de esperanzadora luz en la oscuridad de sus corazones. Algunos, en posición fetal, descendían hasta las más espinosas entrañas de la culpa y el martirio, autofragelándose sin atisbo de compasión, deteniendo el tiempo en el cruel destino de sus camaradas. En la proa, Winter Snow se retorcía y gritaba, ante la oleada de dolor, tras haber cesado el efecto de la poción purpura. Geisterritter intentaba, por medio de su magia, aminorar en relativa medida el sufrimiento de su compañera pegaso, no sin antes haber retirado de su cuerpo las balas y las flechas. La dama fantasma se vio en la necesidad de recurrir a su conocimiento en pócimas para obtener mejores resultados, invoco algunas plantas y utensilios, para al instante extraer de su memoria una receta idónea para este momento. Así, en cuestión de minutos, realizo con éxito una poción azul que brillaba con la intensidad de una lámpara. Winter Snow se encontraba demasiado distraída con el calvario que azotaba sin piedad su cuerpo, por lo que, obedientemente, bebió sin chistar la mitad de la poción. Geisterritter guardo el líquido restante en un pequeño frasco y lo almaceno en la oscuridad de su capa. Al cabo de unos segundos de las heridas de la pegaso comenzó a salir humo, así como de su boca, dando la impresión de que se había tragado un leño ardiendo. Los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron como las cuerdas de un piano, arqueo su espalda de una manera desagradable y entonces se desplomo de forma dramática como un saco de patatas, pero el dolor fue reemplazado rápidamente por cansancio y sed. La unicornio enmascarada levito un vaso de agua hasta Winter, y esta lo bebió con la desesperación de un náufrago. Al terminar arrojo el vaso por la borda, pero desapareció en un haz de luz antes de rozar si quiera el mar.

—Gracias. El enemigo es letal, no me esperaba tal escarmiento. No hay punto de comparación con los minotauros o los grifos, Equestria en estos momentos está mirando la oscuridad en el precipicio— comento Winter Snow cansadamente, reincorporándose desde suelo—. Ha sido un verdadero placer pelear junto a una pony como tú, a pesar de tus inclinaciones traidoras, lo que te convierte en menos que una asquerosa rata, no puedo ser indiferente a la voluntad de tu espíritu guerrero. Eres de temer, sierva de Luna.

—Nuestra operación ha fracasado, todo esto ha sido una pérdida de tiempo— dijo Geisterritter con saña—. Los herejes de la noche aún continúan respirando, y eso vuelve pestilente el aire ¡Me asquea! ¡Conocerán el verdadero terror cuando Nightmare Moon tenga sus almas a su alcance!

—¿Qué eres tú para la yegua de la oscuridad? —le pregunto Winter de manera imperativa—. Háblame con la verdad, y sin más rodeos, te revelare la ubicación de Sapphire Sky. No puedo perder la oportunidad de conocer a alguien tan grandiosa, necesito ver tu corazón, permíteme entrar en él y echar un vistazo aunque sea pequeño. Geisterritter, yo quiero…

—… Nexus Spectra —la interrumpió la unicornio blanca, para acto seguido sacarse la máscara de metal—. Mi nombre es Nexus Spectra, y yo soy la hija de la yegua de la oscuridad, la semilla de la nueva civilización bajo el dominio de las sombras. Cumpliré tu deseo, si así me entregas la información que necesito.

Winter Snow asintió con la cabeza y la unicornio clavo su mirada en el piso unos segundos, su expresión era evasiva y difícil de leer, parecía una pony que se sentía incomoda, como quien se ve obligado a hacer algo no propio de su cotidianidad. Cuando hizo hacia atrás su capucha, la larga melena blanquecina de Nexus cayó como el agua de una cascada sobre su cuello, así mismo, delgados pliegues de su cabello fueron atrapados por la débil brisa. Sus ojos, tan tenebrosos como los de un dragón, brillaban a pesar de la notoria falta de luz, su rostro femenino tan libre de cualquier imperfección era una red que atrapaba las pasiones de Winter Snow, jalándolas con fuerza hacia las fauces hambrientas del deseo. Su belleza no tenía igual, rivalizando con los encantos de la misma princesa Celestia. La pegaso quedo prendada de su mirar, a pesar de que esos ojos de serpiente le recordaran la derrota que terminaría que terminaría por desembocar en su aparición en este tiempo y lugar.

—¿Por qué ocultas tu arrebatadora belleza tras esa mascara?— le pregunto la pony alada, provocando extrañeza combinada con inquietud en Nexus.

—Genera discordias. No hay pony en Equestria, que al ver mis ojos, no vea a Nightmare Moon en mi rostro. La naturaleza de mi apariencia causaría conmoción, haría brotar preguntas que la princesa Luna se vería en la obligación de contestar, así que uso una máscara y le sirvo en secreto. Se me ha dado la opción de modificar permanentemente mi aspecto, pero no puedo privarme de estos ojos, son lo único que, al mirarme al espejo, me conectan con mi madre.

—Tu madre fue una traidora, pero reconozco que en otras circunstancias le hubiera servido, como el ser excepcional que era— admitió Winter—. ¿Quién fue tu padre?

—Mi nacimiento no fue tradicional. Fui producto de un ritual sobrenatural, que planto en el útero seco de mi madre mortal la esencia de la yegua oscura. Así, su vientre fue capaz de dar a luz, cuando antes no podía hacerlo. Eso no le gusto a mi "padre", y una serie de hechos desembocaron en mi abandono. No obstante, todo el tiempo fui protegida por Nightmare Moon, nací para alabar su nombre y servirle cuando regresara a gobernar.

»Ella quería guiar tanto a los diurnos como los nocturnos, pero bajo el manto de la noche eterna. No obstante, este último elemento resulto ser fatal, ya que la perpetuidad de la noche mataría todas las plantas que necesitaban de la luz del sol para crecer, así mismo, afectaría a un sin número de animales. Sería un caos al que solo los ponies nocturnos podrían sobrevivir, y Nightmare Moon no quería exterminar a la mitad de sus súbditos. Ella deseaba levantar una gloriosa civilización bajo el abrigo nocturno que durara hasta el fin de los tiempos, pero claramente eso no era posible. Al menos, no sino se tomaban medidas para ello.

»Entonces, me concibió a mí, una pony creada a base de su poderosa magia, para que dedicara mi vida al estudio de la flora nocturna, allá donde las plantas crecen bajo la luz de la luna. Así mismo, para que empleara mis esfuerzos en la investigación de hechizos que vuelvan sustentable el vivir bajo la noche eterna.

—…el bosque bajo la sombre de la noche —la interrumpió Winter Snow.

—Exacto, en ese lugar y sus alrededores se da la peculiaridad de que crecen plantas que no necesitan de la luz solar —confirmo Nexus—. Pase casi toda mi vida en ese bosque, investigando y articulando la manera, de que el sueño de mi madre pudiera hacerse realidad. Los monstruos temían al sentir su presencia ahí, y conforme pasaban los años me volvía más poderosa gracias a sus enseñanzas. Su sabiduría me convirtió en la gran maga que soy hoy, me sentía feliz de poder cumplir con el propósito que tenía mi existencia, el sentido que tenía mi vida.

La unicornio blanca apoyo sus cascos delanteros sobre el barandal de la proa y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Revivir en su mente aquellos momentos de aprendizaje, investigación y fraternización con su creadora, afectaba significativamente, como ninguna otra cosa podía hacerlo, su rígida postura y áspera actitud. Nada tenía de más valor para ella que esos recuerdos, eran algo precioso e invaluable, tanto así, que incursionar en su memoria con el fin de exponer esas remembranzas por medio de las palabras, resultaba un acto que le sustraía fuerzas sin está poderlo impedir.

—Entonces, cuando el inicio de la tan esperada noche eterna se aproximaba, me marche hacia Equestria con el fin de ayudar con todos mis conocimientos a hacer realidad del deseo de mi madre. Pero, me arrebataron mi futuro al extinguir su vida con los elementos de la armonía. Y es que, mi propósito ya no iba a poder cumplirse, me había preparado todos los años de mi vida para un momento que jamás iba a tener lugar. Perdí el sentido que tenía mi vida, así como tú, Winter Snow, quede a la deriva ante la falta de una misión aquí en la tierra.

La pegaso trago saliva, y lentamente posiciono su casco derecho en el hombro de su compañera, a manera de consuelo. Saber que ella había pasado por el mismo martirio, creaba un lazo que la ayudaba a identificarse con la dama fantasma. Ese mismo lazo, fue percibido con anterioridad por la misma Nexus Spectra, en las alcantarillas de Targoviste. La unicornio giro su cabeza para observar a su compañera, al mirarse, los ojos de la otra transmitían sus sentimientos no expresados, hallando plena comprensión y consuelo. Ambas respiraban con un poco de pesadez, percatándose de que el aire tenía un gusto salado y frío.

—La energía divina y misteriosa que llaman vida —continúo Nexus apesadumbrada—, se sostenía a base de la magia de Nightmare Moon. Cuando pereció, me vi al filo de la muerte, ya que ese vínculo que me mantenía conectada al poder capaz de darme vida se rompió. Para mí era completamente lógico desaparecer junto a mi madre, no tenía otra razón para seguir respirando que servirle a ella y su deseo. Moribundamente alabe su nombre en el bosque Everfree, esperando pacientemente hasta que me quedara sin energía con la que aferrarme a este mundo. Pero entonces, la princesa Luna me encontró, alimento la débil magia que aún me quedaba y logro mantenerme sujeta a la tierra de los vivos. Creo un vínculo conmigo, dando su existencia como garantía de la mía. Entonces le suplique que me dejara servirle, y a pesar de su rechazo a mis orígenes, acepto. Mi nuevo propósito es servir a la princesa Luna, y eso me mantiene más viva que el lazo mágico que me permite seguir respirando.

—Si una muere, la otra también —dedujo Winter Snow, a lo que Geisterritter negó con la cabeza.

—Es unilateral —le aclaro—, yo soy quien no debería existir, la princesa es autónoma.

—Nosotros, seres excepcionales, vemos nuestra existencia comprometida con algo mucho más grande que nuestra vida terrenal, ya que el espíritu más allá del ser, así nos lo demanda. Esa es nuestra voluntad, y los vehículos de nuestra personalidad se ven sometidos a esta fuerza. Solos nosotros sabemos cuánto entregamos, de las facultades y capacidades que nos fueron conferidas, así mismo, como las que forjamos, para dar cumplimiento a ello. Perder el impulso creador y fortalecedor detrás de cada una de nuestras acciones, es perder el alma misma.

—Cuando hablas de esa manera, es cuando más dudo de tu sinceridad —le comento Nexus.

—No sé a qué te refieres —dijo con extrañeza Winter Snow—. Pero no puedo sino ser honesta, ahora que tú lo estas siendo conmigo. Te estoy hablando con el corazón en mi casco.

—Ya me conoces, antigua generalísima de Equestria, así que dime la ubicación de Sapphire Sky —exigió Geisterritter, apartando el casco de la pegaso de manera brusca.

—¿Qué le vas a hacer?

—Le pediré que se rinda ante mí y me acompañe. Si se rehúsa la destruiré y llevare lo que quede de ella a la princesa Luna.

Winter Snow sintió un nudo en la garganta, cuestionando si cumplir con su palabra o no. Recordaba con sabor agrio la traición a medias por parte de Geisterritter en Targoviste, pero aun así le resultaba insólito hacer algo semejante. La pegaso reclamaría su venganza, pero no imitando la de su compañera unicornio. Y es que, la oscuridad más tenebrosa de toda Equestria se ceñía alrededor de todo lo que tuviera relación con Sapphire Sky. Morir se volvía algo insignificante, y un consuelo si tu cuerpo no caía en los cascos de esa bruja, pensó Winter Snow.

—¿Conoces el bosque de la rosa?

La mirada de Nexus se volvió sombría, respondió de manera positiva e hizo una pausa, contemplando la neblina en silencio. De inmediato Winter agrego la existencia de un gran árbol hueco que Sapphire usaba como hogar. Mientras la pegaso hablaba, su compañera creaba en su mente un sin número de escenarios donde tenía éxito en su cometido, cumplir con la voluntad de Luna era una gran fuente de satisfacción, similar a la felicidad.

—Ten cuidado, te lo suplico —dijo Winter Snow, a lo que rápidamente añadió—. Tu presa es una pony sacada de las entrañas más podridas y nauseabundas del Tártaro.

Después de tal afirmación la pegaso se dedicó a relatar su estancia junto a Sapphire Sky, estancia desagradable de revivir en su memoria. Nexus no se impresiono en lo más mínimo por los posibles peligros que representaba su presa, aunque le resulto interesante el hecho de que la supuesta "pony del Tártaro", cuidara de una manera tan dedicada a la antigua generalísima de Equestria en su momento de más flaqueza ¿Ahora era tendencia el velar por la seguridad de los enemigos? Tras de ello solo se podían vislumbrar intensiones perversas. Al mismo tiempo, se sintió identificada profundamente con Winter, que ante la sola duda de su propósito en la tierra, parece haber enloquecido acrecentando en la pegaso una inclinación autodestructiva. Si bien Geisterritter había reaccionado de una manera completamente distinta ante la misma problemática, reconocía perfectamente esa incertidumbre tan dañina. Cuando la pony alada termino su historia, su compañera unicornio hizo una mueca de malestar, sentía que Winter había omitido algunas cosas que quizá pudiesen ser relevantes; sospecha producto del ritmo pausado en que le hablo, parecía que de un momento a otro había perdido toda su implacable seguridad, gallarda actitud y firme tono de voz.

—¿Por qué crees que esa nocturna no te mato? —pregunto de manera inquisitiva Nexus—. Los últimos meses he estado recopilando todo lo que aún queda en Equestria, respecto a la última aprendiz de la princesa Luna. Sé que la quemaste viva en el pasado por crímenes horribles a ciudadanos inocentes, esa es razón suficiente para borrarte del mapa o por lo menos, martirizarte hasta la muerte.

—Si acabas con su vida me estarás haciendo un favor, estoy perfectamente consciente de que sus intenciones para ayudarme, no fueron impulsadas por otro deseo que no fuera el de provocarme un sufrimiento mucho peor. Creo que el golpe moral sobre el "destino" es solo la punta de iceberg. Si en un momento dado seguí su retorcido juego, fue porque Sapphire Sky es mucho más fuerte que yo.

Winter Snow hizo una pausa, saboreando las amargas palabras que salieron de su boca. Apretó sus dientes unos segundos y luego resoplo para disponerse a continuar hablando.

—Se veía tan confiada frente a mí, no le provocaba ni una pizca de temor como antes. Se sentía invencible, estoy segura de ello, un leviatán que todo lo puede. Su expresión decía más de lo que a ella le gustaría admitir, como en un juego de ajedrez me tenía donde ella lo deseaba. De mostrar mis sospechas frente a ella, estoy segura que hubiera optado por métodos mucho más radicales para cumplir su cometido, sean cuales fuesen en su momento.

—Todos se sienten invencibles, hasta que se lastiman o alguien los lastima —dijo Nexus solemnemente—. Estoy segura que lo que viste no era otra cosa que arrogancia, hice un perfil psicológico con lo que me revelo la princesa Luna sobre su antigua aprendiz. La egolatría y exuberante vanidad fueron los aspectos que más destacaron en mis conclusiones.

—Puede que lo hayas percibido de esa forma, pero yo soy quien ha estado con ella cara a cara. Mi vida y alma se fundieron con la de esa unicornio en el momento en que me acerque, con el fin de sacar a la luz toda su maldad.

—Eso último suena tragicómico cuando lo dices tú —le comento la dama fantasma.

—Más tragicómico son los actuales soldados de Equestria —replico Winter intentando cambiar el tema, ya que le provocaba escozor—. Me parece insólito que por un instante pusieran en duda lo que había que hacer. Por esos lapsos de tiempo, en que la determinación y el coraje flaquean, se han perdido miles de vidas en el campo de batalla. Ellos son la espada y escudo del reino, y no se están exigiendo lo máximo que han de exigirse si quieren servir a sus princesas.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Nexus lánguidamente, para luego de una pausa añadir—. Pero no es de extrañar, los antecedentes guerreros de Equestria están casi hechos polvo en los anaqueles. Periodos tan largos de paz crean generaciones que no conocen del dolor o las privaciones, esos ponies en específico nunca habían salido de Equestria o luchado hasta la muerte. No les puedes pedir que mantengan la compostura y lucidez frente a la adversidad, cuando es la primera vez que la sienten en los huesos.

—Si así ha de ser, que compensen con su devoción ciega y confianza absoluta en la victoria —dijo toscamente la pegaso.

—Estos son otros tiempos —señalo la unicornio, percatándose al instante de algo tan curioso como inadvertido—. ¿Cómo rayos llegaste a esta época? La princesa Luna no me revelo el medio, faltando ese elemento en su relato.

Ante la interrogante Winter apaciguo el enojo que estaba floreciendo dentro de ella. Pensó unos instantes y entonces, se vio nuevamente frente a pensamientos tortuosos que había decidido ignorar, luego de que la perturbaran y la llevaran al hartazgo. Ella no tenía la menor idea de porqué esas aguas misteriosas la escupieron en un lugar tan alejado de Equestria, siendo que, previamente, ya había aceptado la teoría de que tenía algo que cumplir en este tiempo. El imperio de cristal y sus ponies no guardaban ninguna relación con Winter Snow, sin embargo, fue a parar ahí instantáneamente. Por unos breves segundos percibió a los ojos del destino observándola, sintiendo miedo y más incertidumbre. No obstante podía contestar a su compañera sin derrumbarse, ya que, a pesar de que la pregunta desembocara en una corriente de reflexión asfixiante, podría elaborar una respuesta simple.

—En el extremo noroeste del reino hay unas cadenas montañosas ricas en minerales, las cuales estuvieron en garras de los grifos durante unos años, hasta que yo y mis divisiones pegaso las recuperamos —dijo Winter con un semblante sombrío—. Esas montañas eran muy importantes, tanto así que fue voluntad directa de las princesas. Sin embargo, no eran importantes por sus recursos, sino por el misterio que guardaban en su interior, y que era objeto de investigación mucho antes de que las princesas bajaran de los cielos para gobernarnos. A ese misterio se le llamo "aguas arcoíris".

—¡Existen! —exclamo Nexus, rindiéndose ante la estupefacción que la invadió virulentamente—. Creí que eran un mito, no existen nada más que menciones a esas aguas, en unas pocas cartas de exploradores de hace mil años.

—Veo que continúan siendo un misterio —dichas estas palabras Winter Snow procedió a relatarle a su compañera su encuentro con la siniestra sombra de la princesa Luna, y los resultados de ello, así como algunos detalles de su paso por lo que aparentaba ser un mundo de ilusión, cuya función u objetivo, específicamente para con Winter Snow, son aún más difíciles de desvelar; aunque a la pegaso le gustaba pensar que aquel mundo colorido se adataba a fuero interno de cada ser dotado de razón, ya que estaba muy convencida de que se hubieran manifestado cosas distintas, de haber sido una pony diferente. Al final de cuentas lo único certero que podía decir al respecto, es que al salir no era la misma Winter Snow que fue al entrar. Y es que una parte de ella se hizo cenizas, sin embargo no estaba segura si emergió un fénix.

—Aguas que te permiten viajar en el tiempo, es maravilloso —comento Geisterritter.

—No creo que ese fuera su fin último, aunque tampoco puedo afirmar lo contrario por obvias razones. Si es efectivamente así, tú no decides a donde ir ni tampoco cuándo. Es una gran apuesta.

—¿Y por qué no has hecho esa apuesta? —le increpo la unicornio de manera invasiva.

—No creo que sea una buena idea.

Geisterritter alzo una ceja con incredulidad, clavo su mirada en la pony alada y hablo con dureza.

—Conoces la ubicación exacta de esas aguas, tienes conocimientos relevantes para el reino que puedes usar en tu beneficio por décadas y además hay un sin número de oportunidades nuevas que se te abren, en virtud de las experiencias que han moldeado tu ser. ¡No es momento para cobardías frente a una oportunidad tan grande! Todo lo que has estado haciendo este tiempo, solo alcanzara la cúspide de su valor con ese paso hacia adelante, y mil hacia atrás.

—¿Crees que no lo he pensado? —inquirió Winter Snow con extrema indignación y sobresalto como quien mastica un limón acido—. Este nuevo presente ya me parece lo suficientemente malo, ¿Qué ocurre si en lugar de escupirme en el pasado, aparezco mucho más adelante en el futuro? Si Mefistófeles gana su guerra, me veré atrapada en una Equestria nocturna, donde seguramente me convertiré en un maldito juguete sexual que violar una y otra vez ¡Una guerra racial tiene como fin eliminar a la otra, seré un maldito espécimen exótico! Y por otro lado, si lo que sea que está haciendo Sapphire Sky llega a buen puerto, me veré en un mundo rodeada de muertos vivientes o algo así. En ese momento mi cerebro se verá tan confundido que mi personalidad me consumirá, quedando solo un animal violento cuyo único método para entender la mierda que está pasando es la destrucción.

—Si fuera de otra forma, no sería un riesgo. Aunque te vieras materializarse esas suposiciones, no creo que te derrumbarías.

—Me conozco, sé que lo haría; aunque no me cueste admitirlo —declaro Winter—. Quiero claridad, Nexus ¡Quiero la verdad! ¡Pura, rígida e impenetrable! Deseo bañarme en su superficie y construir sobre ella una fortaleza. Sé que nunca caerá, ya que no hay nada superior a la verdad.

La pegaso hizo una pausa, había hablado con tanta rapidez que necesito recuperar el aliento. En su cara se dibujó una mueca de disgusto, para a los pocos segundos tiritar de manera casi imperceptible, mirando de manera penetrante el mar. Durante un extenso periodo de tiempo solo se escucho el sonido del agua espumosa contra el barco, así como el soplido del viento frío. Recién, llegados a este punto, Geisterritter le tomo el peso a sus palabras, el pensamiento de "¿Qué pasaría si yo…?" referente a las aguas arcoíris no era algo fácil con lo que lidiar, en un momento dado, Winter, debió haber empleado cuantiosos esfuerzos para dar respuesta por sí misma a las preguntas que le martirizaban, encontrándose con un sin número de posibilidades que a su vez generaban más preguntas que contestar. Un silencio muy incómodo tomo lugar entre ambas, Nexus no sabía si emitir algún tipo de disculpa o comentar algo que le diera un nuevo rumbo a la conversación, pero no tuvo que pensar demasiado en ello ante las palabras de Winter Snow.

—Estoy muy jodida. Necesito tener sexo —mascullo la pegaso—, de verdad necesito hacerlo con mucha urgencia.

—Iré a ofrecer pan a los soldados —declaro la unicornio rápidamente, levitando su máscara cerca de su rostro, para de inmediato caminar con dirección a la popa.

—¡Espera! —exclamo Winter aproximándose con prontitud a su compañera—. ¿No te gustan las yeguas? Por favor, Nexus Spectra, dame un poco de tus tiernos afectos y te prometo que yo te daré de los míos con la devoción que emplea un músico sobre su instrumento.

—No es que específicamente no me gusten las yeguas —dijo la unicornio clavando su mirada con desagrado hacia la pegaso—. Es que no necesito del sexo, el deseo de aparearme es inexistente para mí, no fui hecha para procrear. Es más, ni siquiera fui hecha como una pony normal.

—Desde que llegue a este tiempo solo me ha recibido el filo de la muerte y las más extremas de las angustias. No hay ni una sola yegua en este barco aparte de ti, te lo suplico, he logrado aguantar hasta ahora, pero cargar con este deseo insatisfecho merma mis esfuerzos para con otras cosas de más relevancia. Después de cada batalla importante en la que participaba, siempre hallaba la manera de saciar mis apetitos con una hembra, independientemente de su especie ¡Ahora ya no tengo esa posibilidad!

—¿Por qué rayos no le pediste esto a esa pony llamada Fírima, en lugar de a mí? —pregunto con fastidio Nexus.

—Ella… no cumple con mis expectativas. Además estoy segura que Galvorn me odiaría si me insinuó de esa manera con su hermana; la pequeña rata ya ha pasado por mucho.

—¿Por qué no te satisfaces tu sola entonces?

—¡Ya lo he hecho hasta el hartazgo!

Geisterritter resoplo, y refunfuñando para sus adentros vislumbro una solución más o menos viable. Aunque consideraba un desperdicio el gastar magia en algo con estas características, sobretodo porque todavía no se recuperaba por completo, no tenía más opción que cumplir en lo posible los deseos de su compañera, si quería obtener un poco de paz por lo que restaba de la noche. Además, sentía un poco de lastima por la pegaso, quien, al ser de los ponies más excepcionales que alguna vez se haya conocido, se dejase turbar por instintos tan bajos.

—Ve a dormir —le ordeno Nexus.

—Pero yo

—…me asegurare que el mundo onírico cumpla tus expectativas —la interrumpió la unicornio—, así que por favor, deja de arrastrarte de esa manera y no me pidas esas asquerosidades.

Winter Snow sonrió, extendió un humilde y sincero "gracias" a Nexus, permitiendo que continúe con lo que estaba a punto de hacer; pero esta se quedó ahí inmóvil no se había detenido.

—Cuando despiertes ya no estaré —anuncio Geisterritter.

—Lo entiendo —musito Winter sonriendo ligeramente—. No te considero una amiga, pero si una guerrera a la que respeto, y de la que me gustaría saber mucho más. Me hubiera gustado tenerte en mi ejército, a tu lado puedo preocuparme enteramente de mí, ya que sé que eres fuerte con una voluntad avasalladora.

—¿Amiga? ¿Acaso tu tienes amigas? ¿Las tuviste alguna vez?

Los labios de la pony alado se cerraron, guardando silencio con incomodidad. Sin lugar a dudas no tenía amigas en el tiempo presente, aunque le gustaba considerar a la princesa Celestia como una aliada/amiga. Pero ¿Qué hay del pasado?, fácilmente podría decir que Aradia era su amiga, no obstante ¿Se podía considerar a un familiar como un amigo?. Solo aventurándose en lo más profundo de su memoria, hasta llegar a su infancia, logro hallar amistades, las cuales significaron tan poco para ella que esta es la primera vez en muchos años que les dedica un pensamiento. Al quedarse sin palabras la voz de la unicornio se hizo escuchar.

—Prometo, en el nombre de Luna, que este no será nuestro último encuentro. A menos que mi diosa así me lo prohíba, antigua generalísima de Equestria.

—Eso último también lo entiendo, mucho más que antes.

Nexus asintió con la cabeza, se puso su máscara y se marchó sin decir más. Por otro lado, Winter Snow, envuelta en una manta en una esquina de la proa, se dispuso a dormir entregándose al mundo de los sueños. La realidad se derritió para la generalísima de Equestria, para así sumergirse en un mar de placeres, música clásica y yeguas hermosas. La marca de la feminidad de Winter manifestó su alegría y satisfacción durante toda la noche, quedando a merced de la humedad pudorosa y el sudor intempestivo. En el silencio nocturno, si se prestaba la suficiente atención, se podía escuchar a la pegaso jadeando con los ojos cerrados.

* * *

Al día siguiente, ya atracado el barco del capitán Svart Blood en el puerto de villa salmón, los soldados sobrevivientes de Targoviste reportaron los acontecimientos al cuartel del pueblo. La prensa consiguió una jugosa primera plana, aderezada con tragedia, esperanza y heroísmo que sin duda lograban cautivar los corazones de los ponies. El nombre de Winter Snow invadió como una marea todos los titulares de los periódicos del pueblo, así como la fotografía de ella junto a los soldados. Sin embargo, aquello que la asociaba directamente con el título que alguna vez ostento ahora ya no existía, la melena de Winter dio un cambio radical ante la privación de sus pliegues entubados de cabello, adoptando un estilo más simple y desordenado, el cual logro concluir antes de llegar a puerto. Geisterritter había desaparecido, no sin antes hacer jurar a los soldados omitir su nombre en cualquier declaración que diesen; se quedó corta de razones, pero le sobraron amenazas que sirviesen como las primeras. Así, la pegaso, como única protagonista del gran rescate, fue aclamada como en sus mejores tiempos, no tardando en llegar la noticia hasta la mismísima Canterlot donde la interesada princesa de la amistad, Twilight Sparkle, solicito la presencia de la afamada heroína. El timón de la historia volvía a dar un giro para la generalísima.

* * *

**_Like si te gusta la historia a mi pagina de _Facebook_: Mond Dunkel MLP._**

*****↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓**No olviden dejar su reviews con su opinión aquí abajo**↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓*****

_**Su apoyo hace posible que siga escribiendo.**_


	28. El ascenso del fénix

.

**El ascenso del fénix**

_"Una generalísima no es nada sin su pueblo" _

El cielo se tornaba naranja opaco, las nubes parecían encenderse en llamas y la brisa cálida besaba los rostros de los habitantes de Villa Salmón. Ahí en las milicias del pueblo, desde temprano en la mañana, Winter Snow prestaba declaración de lo ocurrido en Targoviste, su actitud no pudo ser amedrentada por los guardias que la interrogaban de manera agresiva ante las discordias de una versión y la otra. No eran unos ponies despistados, se percataron rápidamente que tanto la versión de los soldados rescatados, como la versión de la pegaso, gozaban de lagunas porque faltaba un elemento en su relato indefinible. No obstante tuvieron que dejar ir a la supuesta heroína, no podían retener más a una yegua de la que difícilmente obtendrían algo diferente a lo que sostenía con tanta firmeza. Winter Snow fue escoltada hasta la salida, el edificio era de piedra labrada casi en su totalidad, bastante cuadrado, de puertas grandes y de una fachada sin mayores detalles de los que ofrecía la roca. La noticia de las dos docenas de soldados rescatados de los cascos del Conde Mefistófeles llego en la mañana, fermento en la tarde y poco antes de que la luna tomara protagonismo en el cielo ya se sabía en todo el pueblo. En los escalones del cuartel faltaron solo unos segundos para que la pony alada desenfundara su espada y arremetiera contra los ponies que salieron de los arbustos, árboles y esquinas con el fin de hacerle un centenar de preguntas y tomarle fotografías con el flash cegador de sus cámaras. Afortunadamente para los reporteros, Galvorn, hace un par de semanas, se había tomado el trabajo de explicarle a Winter Snow lo que era una cámara fotográfica, para que el incidente en el pueblo minero no se repitiera; de lo contrario los titulares de mañana cambiarían drásticamente, informando de una masacre. La pegaso permaneció en silencio, con un semblante serio y autoritario frente a todo el virulento ruido de los reporteros. Miradas indiscretas se asomaban por las ventanas de las coloridas y pintorescas casas de madera alrededor del cuartel, así mismo, los ponies que paseaban cerca de ahí se conglomeraban a ver lo que estaba pasando. Las lámparas de las calles se encendieron lentamente, y solo cuando el silencio por parte de la heroína se extendió por casi cinco minutos, entendieron que si querían respuestas debían permanecer callados. Winter Snow los observo con desprecio, detestaba el ruido innecesario, así mismo que la acorralaran. No obstante, de inmediato cayó en cuenta de lo que debía hacer. Estos ponies querían escuchar sus palabras, ellos deseaban hacerlas llegar a cuanta yegua y semental hubiese en Equestria.

—Que gloriosos tiempos —musito para sí misma, algo en el ambiente le recordaba sus inicios, es decir, los años que paso elevando su imagen y nombre por sobre los demás. Fue difícil que una recluta, entre miles de los que había en aquel tiempo, lograra resaltar de la manera en que ella lo había conseguido. El recuerdo de esas noches practicando muecas frente al espejo, movimientos de cascos y el tono en que decir las palabras, trajo al corazón de la pegaso la agridulce nostalgia. Recordó las concentraciones de ponies, la manera en que la aclamaban sus soldados ¡Y sus poderosos discursos que lograban despertar la voluntad de quien la escuchara! Oh, la fuerza de esos años, la esperanza en todo su esplendor por concretar deseos que parecían imposibles.

—Ponies, a su llamado yo respondo. Mi nombre es Winter Snow —dijo ella en un tono de voz solemne, colocándose su casco derecho sobre su pecho mientras los reporteros escribían rápidamente en una libreta—. Sé que en un momento dado, ustedes habrán juzgado con pesimismo la situación actual del pueblo. Basándose en el poder militar que poseen los nocturnos de Targoviste y la magnitud de su crueldad. Pero he de decirles que no consideraron una cosa, y esa es la voluntad pony; una voluntad que hoy parece olvidada y que crece a partir del propio pueblo equino ¡Ya que si se quiere obtener fuerza, victoria y futuro, hay que forjar el impulso que hace posibles esas cosas! ¡El pueblo es la herramienta, es el herrero y también metal al rojo vivo!

Los reporteros no entendieron muy bien qué relación había entre la noticia y las palabras de la pony alada, pero sintieron la necesidad latente de seguir escuchándola, reprimiendo cualquier tentación de interrumpirla.

—El reino hoy transita por un camino lleno de piedras afiladas, ¿Qué es lo que el mañana tiene para los ponies? Equestria ha sido mancillada, ideales antinaturales y débiles son hoy artífices del hundimiento inmisericorde del reino más grande, civilizado y milenario de toda la historia que ha tenido lugar en la tierra. Pero el sol nos sigue sonriendo, somos privilegiados cada mañana con su luz, así como la luna nos observa con clemencia durante las noches. Mis ponies, tienen ustedes un valor intrínseco en su condición equina, ¡Alguien quiere destruir ese valor! ¿Qué van a hacer ustedes? No crean en ninguna ayuda que no provenga de nuestro propio pueblo ¡El destino de estas tierras, nuestras familias y amigos dependen únicamente de nosotros!

La pegaso abrió sus alas, se elevó un metro y entonces todos quienes estaban ahí pudieron ver su rostro con claridad. Algunas plumas blancas se le cayeron al suelo, ignoro la vergüenza del hecho y abrió sus cascos delanteros, atrapando la atención de sus oyentes con más intensidad. Hizo una pausa en que todos se hallaron expectantes, casi hipnotizados.

—¿El enemigo es invencible? ¡No, el enemigo no es nada! —grito Winter Snow—. Equestria no ha caído nunca desde su fundación, ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo ahora? Si yo pude rescatar a esos soldados, fue porque no hay pony en Targoviste que pudiera detenerme, mi determinación y devoción a las princesas fueron los pilares de esta pequeña victoria ¡He acabado con esos nocturnos traidores siendo apenas una yegua solitaria y desconocida! El Conde Mefistófeles y sus subordinados son mugre en el casco de todos ustedes y el mío, deben ser extirpados sin miramientos ¡Si el enemigo no tendrá piedad y solo quiere la guerra, entonces conocerán el terror de un reino que no admite su extinción! ¡Nosotros luchamos por el pueblo equino, por la conservación de su existencia y futuro! Equestria es un gigante dormido, pero son solo sus ponies quienes pueden despertarlo, ya que la voluntad equina yace en cada uno de ustedes, en su espíritu esperando a manifestarse a través de un carácter que haga temblar el mundo. Junten sus corazones, ya que compartiremos el porvenir. Mis ponies, el miedo los hace vulnerables, mis ponies, el individualismo los vuelve presas fáciles ¡Valentía y fraternidad! Solo así vencerán ¡Solo así venceremos, porque venceremos!

Los oyentes boquiabiertos sintieron una electricidad recorrer todo su cuerpo, como si albergaran un fuego incandescente y rabioso. El sol se ocultó por completo allá en el horizonte montañoso y entonces Winter Snow levanto su casco al cielo, posicionando el otro sobre su corazón, al instante que las estrellas tomaban protagonismo en el firmamento.

—¡A las armas ponies, a las armas! ¡Nuestro enemigo no es invencible nosotros sí! —exclamo Winter Snow añadiendo al instante—. ¡Equestria por sobre todas las cosas!

Una nueva lluvia de luces bombardeo a la generalísima, esta vez acompañada de aplausos de cascos y vítores provenientes de cada pony. Los pueblerinos saludaron desde las terrazas de sus casas sonrientes y eufóricos. En esa calle, a los pies de aquella escalera en los cuarteles de Villa Salmón, Winter Snow conquisto el corazón del pueblo de la mejor manera que sabía hacerlo: hablando. Rápidamente la noticia y las palabras de la pegaso llegaron por medio de titulares a Yanhover, de ahí a los Pegasus y desde la ciudad en las nubes hasta Ponyville y Canterlot. De la misma manera se fue esparciendo y llegando a otras ciudades importantes como Manehattan, Fillydelphia y Baltimore, captando la atención de cada vez más equestres.

"¡A las armas ponies, a las armas!"

Canterlot

Todo fluía con normalidad en la taberna de Tuis, la cotidianidad y la hermosa rutina del día a día no había cambiado un ápice, no obstante se esforzaba por ignorar el terrible incidente que vivió relacionado con Galvorn y aquella pony extraña llamada Cocoa Cookie. La familia Gant Noir ya no lo acosaba, se rumoreaba que hubo un cambio de poder y jerarquías significativo luego de la desaparición de la heredera Suomi, una desaparición que involucro decenas de muertos en su mansión y en otros puntos céntricos de su influencia. El caso de aquella familia mafiosa sin lugar a dudas era apasionante, pero no para Tuis quien quería evitar problemas, prefiriendo quedar en la ignorancia. El día no había comenzado nada mal, un par de fieles clientes recurrentes pidieron lo habitual y otros circunstanciales se juntaron ahí para charlar. Su prometida, Strawberry, una yegua de tonalidades rosa, lo ayudaba con la limpieza del lugar y de vez en cuando atendía la caja registradora; su presencia ahí alejaba los malos pensamientos como luz purificadora. La barra de recepción brillaba gracias a una nueva capa de barniz marrón, a los asientos pegados a la pared se les había repuesto el acolchado y ayer recibieron el relleno habitual para su despensa. La luz del sol atravesaba las ventanas coloridas, las botellas de los estantes habían sido libradas de su fina capa de polvo y las bisagras de la puerta principal habían sido aceitadas. Si las cosas marchaban así de bien el resto del día, Tuis dormiría con una sonrisa en el rostro junto a su prometida. Sin embargo, sin pecar de pesimismo, Tuis estaba expectante a cualquier discordia que arruinara esta armonía, ya que había una frase que siempre le daba vueltas en la cabeza: Algo siempre tiene que salir mal. Su abuelo la decía cada vez que pasaba algo malo, especialmente si antes de aquel mal todos estaban muy bien. Ahora aquellas palabras eran como un rezo para el tabernero, gracias a ellas se había convertido en un pony escéptico y sobretodo difícil de amedrentar. Dicha frase Tuis la tildaba de profética, cada vez que acertaba.

_Algo siempre tiene que salir mal. _

La campana por sobre la puerta hizo su regocijante campaneo anunciando clientes. La puerta se abrió en toda su extensión, una silla de ruedas atravesó el umbral cargando a un pony delgado que le faltaba una oreja. No se trataba de ningún otro que Galvorn acompañado de su hermana Fírima, quien empujaba la silla. El mundo pareció detenerse para Tuis, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de su amigo, tanto así que quedo casi petrificado limpiando un vaso junto a Strawberry quien atendía la caja registradora. Fírima llevo a su hermano frente a la yegua, quien los saludo cordialmente dispuesta a atenderlos con toda la amabilidad posible. Su sorpresa se podía traducir en curiosidad, cuando aquellos ponies pidieron hablar con su prometido a solas. Tuis rápidamente reacciono ante la pronunciación de su nombre, pidiéndole gentilmente a Strawberry que se ocupara de las cosas mientras hablaba con los recién llegados en la despensa. La pony de tonalidades rosa se inquietó por el matiz misterioso que adopto el asunto, pero asintió con la cabeza y sonrió. Tuis guío rápidamente a los ponies a la despensa del local, la cual se ubicaba junto a la cocina en la parte de atrás. Ahí se podían apreciar varios estantes con provisiones para realizar todo tipo de bebidas alcohólicas, así como comida ideal para servir meriendas baratas pero voluminosas. Tuis encendió las luces del lugar, cerró la pesada puerta tras de sí y rápidamente pregunto:

—¿Qué quieren?

—No me mires a mí —dijo Fírima con un semblante enojado—. Yo hubiera preferido nunca volver a mirarte la cara, ya no eres nuestro amigo, eres un traidor que puso en peligro la vida de mi hermano ¿Qué mereces sino nuestro rencor?

—Fírima tiene razón —convino Galvorn.

Tuis miro la silla de ruedas del corcel.

—¿Estas bien? —pregunto el tabernero con ingenuidad.

—No, no lo estoy. Por eso vine en esta silla, camino más lento que una anciana decrepita. Sin embargo, lo que hace mucho menos llevadera mi condición es sin lugar a dudas que tú hayas sido cómplice para que esto llegara a concretarse. ¿Qué esperabas que me ocurriera Tuis? ¿Creías que los Gant Noir nos harían desaparecer tanto a mí como a mi hermana?

—Yo no esperaba nada, Galvorn. Solo obedecí, y espere con un optimismo forzado que todo saliera bien. No podía hacer nada más, obviamente no quería que te mataran, mucho menos que sufrieras, pero estaba entre la espada y la pared ¡Desesperado y obligado a escoger!

—¡Y escogiste terriblemente mal! —exclamo Fírima con indignación—. Confiábamos en ti, nosotros te queríamos.

—Lo siento…

Fírima apretó los dientes y Galvorn suspiro. Hubo una pausa en que recuerdos pasaron por las mentes de los dos hermanos, recuerdos con Tuis y otros ponies. Ellos se conocieron gracias a sus padres, quienes los metieron en la misma escuela. Ahí vivieron una amena infancia hasta que, producto de una oferta de trabajo, los padres de Galvorn y Fírima tuvieron que mudarse a Trottingham donde empezaron una nueva vida. Sin embargo, a pesar del tiempo y la distancia, ninguno se borró de la memoria del otro hasta su reencuentro hace un par de años ya siendo adultos y ejerciendo un oficio. Costaba creer que algo así estaba pasando, pero trágicamente lo estaba.

—De verdad quiero pensar que no tenías opción —dijo Galvorn, para al instante añadir—. Sin embargo, si estoy vivo hoy aquí es porque si la tenías.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Sobre mí se cierne un ala protectora, o mejor dicho, se cernía. La pony que conociste como Cocoa Cookie, esa yegua que te amordazo, interrogo y amenazo, de verdad era la generalísima desaparecida de hace mil años. No interpretaba ningún papel, realmente era Winter Snow.

—Eso es imposible —musito Tuis, plantando su mirada en Fírima quien le asintió con la cabeza. La hermana de su amigo no era una yegua muy bromista, de hecho casi se podía decir que detestaba las bromas, en especial si eran crueles.

—De habernos dicho toda la situación con los Gant Noir, estoy seguro que hubiéramos podido salir mejor parados de lo que ahora estamos. La cabeza de la familia, Suomi, desapareció gracias a la colaboración de Winter Snow y un corcel enmascarado. No obstante aun yacemos en la incertidumbre de lo que nos ocurrirá. Seguramente tú también.

—No juegues conmigo, Galvorn —le dijo el tabernero sobresaltado—. ¿Te acabas de escuchar? Es una locura. No creí que vinieras aquí a decir tamañas sandeces con el fin de atormentarme. Claro que no había otra salida, de lo contrario la habría tomado.

—Te acabo de decir que existía una —reitero el corcel en silla de ruedas—. De haber sido sincero contigo, probablemente la hubieras tomado, por eso estoy aquí. No puedo poner todo el peso de la responsabilidad sobre tu lomo. En su momento temí por tu reacción, así mismo que no me creyeras, debí actuar primero.

—No sigas, te lo ruego —dijo Tuis al borde de las lágrimas.

Hubo un silencio digno de un cementerio por casi un minuto, en que Tuis mantuvo la mirada clavada en la puerta, como quien luego de una exposición prolongada a la luz necesita un poco de oscuridad. El tabernero quería creer las palabras de su amigo, contemplar la posibilidad de que no todo era su culpa; pero sentía que había un obstáculo imposible de sobrepasar. Sus labios secos querían pronunciar las palabras que le dieran la razón a lo absurdo, pero simplemente no podían. De ser un pony más sentimental quizá hubiera aceptado, pensó.

—Quiero bits —anuncio Galvorn, rompiendo el silencio sepulcral.

—¿Qué tú, qué? —pregunto Tuis sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—Al parecer no me creerás sin importar lo que diga —inquirió Galvorn—. Así que cambiare de estrategia a una que te represente un martirio menor para ti. Por todo lo que pase, quiero una compensación en monedas de oro, ¿Quieres ser el único responsable? ¡Bien! Que no se diga que no lo intente, Tuis, pero luego mis palabras volverán a tus oídos de una u otra manera.

—Compensación —murmuro el tabernero con aire ausente observando a su amigo. Si, ese era Galvorn, aquel pony que aprovechaba cada oportunidad para hacer dinero incluso cuando eran potrillos. Una medida justa, algo con mucho más sentido y menos estrafalario ¡Lo que necesitaba!—. Está bien.

Los ponies acordaron un monto, siendo Galvorn el principal precursor de que la cifra alcanzara cada vez fronteras más amplias, sin embargo Tuis no emitía queja alguna. Fírima fue una testigo silenciosa del acto, y cuando acabaron se dispuso a empujar la silla de su hermano hacia la salida de la despensa. Se despidieron de Strawberry quien atendía en la barra, le desearon buena suerte y atravesaron la puerta con tranquilidad. Tuis se acercó a su prometida quien al instante le pregunto de qué habían hablado. Tuis solo dijo una palabra: Dinero.

* * *

El palacio de Canterlot hoy recibía la visita de Twilight Sparkle, la princesa de la amistad, con el fin de que las tres princesas tuvieran una reunión que involucraba decisiones de Estado e iniciativas que guardaban estrecha relación con la tesorería. La alicornio de pelaje morado ya había asistido a tan exclusivo encuentro en otras ocasiones, pero esta era la primera vez que lo hacía utilizando magia para poder mover sus músculos. Las heridas superficiales que le habían dejado el asalto a Targoviste, con la misión de rescatar a la princesa mi amore cadenza, habían desaparecido gracias a la confiable medicina equestre. Sin embargo aún sufría de heridas internas que le complicaban su vida diaria, a pesar de emplear hechizos muy poderosos para lidiar con ello; en cierta forma, un poco retorcida, se sentía feliz de ser una maga lo suficientemente talentosa para tener esta opción, la cual no tenían sus amigas que aún se encontraban en el hospital. Pero, como era de esperar, tal orgullo la conducía directo hacia la culpa de no poder ayudar a sus amigas todo lo que se esperaría de una hechicera de su reputación. No obstante, este día en específico, decidió apartar por unas breves horas esos pensamientos que la mortificaban tanto, para así colocar todo de sí misma en la reunión venidera. Cuando Twilight estaba frente a las princesas admiraba la manera tan serena en la que se conducían, e intentaba imitarlas con el objetivo de ser una mejor princesa. Tristemente estos últimos días se ponía muy nerviosa por frente a cualquier eventualidad, anunciando el fin caótico de todo, producto de cualquier detalle insignificante que escapaba de su control. Un ejemplo de esto último fue el hecho de que hace tres días, leyendo un libro sobre biología de la biblioteca Canterlot, se encontró con que faltaba una página, la numero trecientos cuatro, la cual busco desesperadamente durante horas en otros libros de biología hasta que Spike, quien le dijo que estaría ahí antes de que oscurezca, reviso el libro que supuestamente le faltaba una página, encontrando que tenía dos hojas pegadas. Lo que debió haber hecho Twilight es ir con el bibliotecario, quien seguramente también lo hubiera notado, pero tomo la decisión más radical e ineficiente abstraída en ello durante horas. ¿Eran quizá efectos secundarios de sus hechizos médicos? Twilight no descartaba esa posibilidad, pero la respuesta que más predominaba entre sus opciones es que estaba preocupada por sus amigas, por ella misma, por las princesas ¡Por toda Equestria! En el horizonte un enemigo se hacía más fuerte y poderoso, cada día y noche que dejaban pasar sin hacer algo más. Temía que todo lo bello, bondadoso y bueno que conocía se manchara y fuera destruido, esa era la verdad que quería creer.

La habitación en la que se encontraba ahora, Twilight, era muy espaciosa y circular. Las paredes eran blancas con pilares y pequeñas estatuas intercaladas, una gran mesa redonda hecha de madera de roble y un gran candelabro de cristal se podía apreciar justo arriba. Había veinte asientos, de los cuales diecisiete estaban vacíos, y los tres únicos ocupados se encontraban en distintos extremos de la mesa, la cual estaba con pilas de pergaminos y documentos.

—Es la primera vez en siglos que nos vemos obligadas a redirigir fondos de esta manera —comento Celestia, firmando un pergamino para al instante colocarle el sello real.

—Si —convino Luna apilando unas hojas—. Pero el ministerio de salud no se hundirá porque bajemos un poco sus cifras, gracias al ministerio de educación tenemos un pueblo sano y con grandes proyecciones a futuro.

—Pero ese ministerio también se verá privado de presupuesto —señalo Twilight flotando un pergamino frente a ella—. No creo que estén felices con esto.

—Sería ilógico que lo estuvieran —dijo Luna lánguidamente—. La situación así lo demanda, el ejército ha funcionado con un escaso presupuesto por siglos, que las instituciones que dependen de la corona lo tengan que hacer un corto periodo de tiempo no significa el fin de ellas.

—Las medidas impopulares no se pueden extender un largo tiempo, ya que generan descontento. Y cuando ya es generalizado hay consecuencias inevitables —dijo Celestia con una mirada evasiva—. Quiero que sepas, Twilight, que tus ideas no han caído en saco roto.

La alicornio purpura asintió, pero Luna no entendía a que se refería su hermana por lo que, con curiosidad, pregunto:

—¿Qué ideas?

Twilight sonrío y dejo lo que estaba haciendo unos segundos.

—Como princesa de la amistad creo que la educación es el medio más eficaz para garantizar una convivencia sana y amigable entre los ponies. Le había comentado a la princesa Celestia algunas medidas que quisiera implementar en las escuelas, con la aprobación del ministerio de educación, para evitar que discordias tomen fuerza cuando sean adultos —dijo Twilight con orgullo, y rápidamente añadió—. Me he usado a mí misma para la base empírica de mis tesis, espero tener la oportunidad de compartirlas con usted, princesa Luna.

—Oh, me encantaría, Twilight Sparkle —declaro la princesa de la noche con una sonrisa.

—Cuidado Luna, parece que nos quieren reemplazar en la gestión del reino —bromeo Celestia.

—¡Nada de eso! —exclamo Twilight preocupada ¿Cómo podían pensar algo así de ella? Las princesas eran irreemplazables, no tenían igual cuando se trataba de administración.

Luna soltó una risa por lo bajo ante el semblante de la joven princesa, se sentía bien tener estas pequeñas pizcas de alegría en el gran platillo lleno de amargura que últimamente está siendo la vida. Los semblantes de las princesas no tardaron en volverse serios y apagados a los pocos minutos conforme su tarea avanzaba, hablando de asuntos de la corona, firmando pergaminos y flotándose documentos de un lado hacia el otro. Celestia pensó por unos instantes en su fénix Philomena, deseo que estuviera ahí para hacerle compañía, la deidad del sol gustaba de contemplar las plumas de su mascota ya que le recordaban el fuego, así como la melena de Sunset Shimmer. En ese momento aprovecho de preguntarle a su querida aprendiz sobre Sunset, si es que había regresado al mundo del espejo o no.

—Sigue en Canterlot —le respondió Twilight—. Quiere quedarse hasta que se solucione el asunto, dice que no podría dormir sabiendo que Equestria se encuentra en semejante peligro. Yo en lo personal me alegro de tenerla cerca, a diferencia de Rarity, con ella si puedo hablar sobre magia.

—Ya veo —mascullo Celestia—. Me gustaría hablar con ella si es posible, yo

—… ¿qué es esto? —interrumpió Luna en un tono de consternación, levitando un pergamino frente a su hermana.

La alicornio del día solo tuvo que leer en encabezado para tener una respuesta a la interrogante.

—Oh, bueno, los viejos cuarteles de la Guardia Secreta aun guardan cosas que nos podrían ser útiles. Aprobé el permiso para su exploración y reparaciones porque algunas zonas se encuentran en muy mal estado.

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? —le increpo la princesa de la noche.

Celestia guardo silencio unos segundos.

—Lo iba a hacer ahora —respondió eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras—. Es una decisión que tome hace poco, mira la fecha, firme ese pergamino ayer.

—Pero la iniciativa aparece como tuya —repuso Luna—. No de los ministerios, no de la nobleza, tú figuras como el origen de la propuesta. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas pensando en esto y no me has dicho? Sabes que todo lo concerniente a… esas yeguas, me importa mucho.

—No creí que el ministerio de obras públicas me daría los recursos para ello —admitió Celestia—. Me lleve una gran sorpresa cuando pude firmar para que todo se pusiera en marcha.

Luna resoplo y se tranquilizó, liberando al pergamino de su levitación mágica, dejando delicadamente sobre la mesa. El ambiente se volvió tenso, sobre todo para Twilight quien pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer ahora, era darles un poco de espacio a las hermanas alicornio, pero afortunadamente el sonido de un casco tocando la puerta disipo la incomodidad que había invadido la habitación. Se trataba de un guardia, quien una vez obtenido el permiso de entrar, entrego a la princesa de la noche un periódico. Luna tenía la costumbre de leer el periódico plebeyo, en lugar del reporte real que leía su hermana realizado por el ministerio cultural. Solemnemente agradeció la virtud servicial de su guardia y le permitió retirarse. Decidió que lo mejor era posponer su lectura hasta que los deberes reales llegaran a su fin, sin embargo basto con echar un vistazo a la primera plana para sobresaltarse y seguir leyendo apresuradamente. Celestia, inquieta frente al semblante de estupefacción de su hermana, se acercó a ella y miro el periódico.

—Imposible —murmuro Celestia quedando boquiabierta.

En el periódico aparecía el nombre de "Winter Snow" en letras grandes, colocándola como protagonista del gran rescate de los veinticuatro soldados. Las princesas estaban al tanto de que tal hecho había tenido lugar, sin embargo no tenían todavía un nombre al que adjudicarle esa hazaña. El titular era:

"_A las armas ponies, a las armas" _

_Esas son las palabras de la gran salvadora de nuestros veinticuatro valientes soldados, quienes fueron capturados en Targoviste tras el heroico asalto para rescatar a la princesa My Amore Cadenza. "No crean en ninguna ayuda que no provenga de nuestro propio pueblo ¡El destino de estas tierras, nuestras familias y amigos dependen únicamente de nosotros!" _—_Dijo la susodicha, tras haber prestado declaración en los cuarteles de Villa Salmón. Lea a continuación el resto de sus declaraciones y…_

Entonces Luna aparto el periódico rezongando completamente furiosa, evitando así que su hermana pudiera seguir leyendo.

—¡Sabía que esto pasaría! —exclamo la alicornio nocturna—. No podía permanecer en el anonimato, quiere de nuevo el poder, ¡Ese maldito monstruo con forma de pony!

—Hermana, estas gritando —le señalo Celestia a manera de pedirle que bajara el tono de voz, pero sus palabras cayeron en oídos sordos abstraídos por el enojo.

—¡Geisterritter! ¡Geisterritter tu ama te invoca! —grito Luna con su voz real, pero no hubo manifestación alguna de su siervo—. Esto no debía pasar, no debería estar pasando ¡debí haber evitado que pasara! Mi deber para con el reino se ve comprometido con su sola existencia, lo correcto en su momento hubiera sido entregar a esa psicópata a los grifos y minotauros. Todavía la odian a pesar del tiempo.

—¿De quién están hablando? —pregunto Twilight Sparkle intrigada, levitando con prontitud el periódico que había quedado sobre la mesa. Tenía la misma información que las hermanas alicornio hasta el momento, no obstante su reacción disto mucho de la de ellas.

—Se llama como la desaparecida generalísima de hace mil años —señalo Twilight sin darle mucha importancia—. ¿Tienen alguna relación con ella? ¿La enviaron ustedes a Targoviste?

—Twilight, es un poco complicado de explicar en estos momentos —le dijo Celestia, mientras su hermana rezongaba por lo bajo tratando de calmarse.

—Esta pegaso logro salvar a veinticuatro ponies sola, nosotras necesitamos un ejército para rescatar a Cadance —dijo la alicornio purpura con asombro—. Si algo importante rodea a esta pony, tengo que estar al tanto. ¿Pertenece a la guardia real? ¿Dónde vive?

—Ahora no es el momento —insistió la deidad del día con severidad.

—¿Por qué no le dices hermana? Cometes un error —increpo Luna con un semblante sombrío. Entonces dirigió su mirada a Twilight Sparkle quien se sobresaltó un poco—. Hay ponies peores que Mefistófeles, mucho peores, y uno de ellos tiene ciudadanía equestre.

—Twilight, dejemos la reunión hasta aquí por hoy. Tengo que hablar con mi hermana a solas —proclamo Celestia, y antes de que su alumna pudiera replicar le dio una mirada que casi le eriza el pelaje. La deidad del día solo usaba esa mirada con su aprendiz cuando hablaba muy en serio, o cuando se decepcionaba con profundidad de ella. La última vez que la vio fue poco antes de la boda entre su hermano y Cadance, posteriormente a haber vociferado la maldad de la que creí en ese momento era su niñera de infancia. El recuerdo de las lágrimas amargas y la tristeza de ese día la trastoco lo suficiente para que abandonara la habitación en silencio, cabizbaja mirando el suelo. Twilight no sabía exactamente lo que había hecho mal, pero, de alguna manera, se responsabilizaba completamente por ello.

* * *

Había transcurrido un día, y Twilight Sparkle todavía se veía afectada por lo ocurrido en la habitación de reuniones en el palacio. Ella se encontraba en uno de los grandes miradores de Canterlot, los rayos del sol le daban una sensación agradable en el cuerpo y el aire fresco le sentaba muy bien para disolver su estrés. La capital equina era una ciudad esplendorosa y magnifica, pero solo en Ponyville se podía gozar de un contacto más estrecho con la naturaleza, cosa que Twilight extrañaba. A su lado, su fiel asistente Spike la acompañaba en silencio mirando el paisaje verde y montañoso. El mirador estaba casi en su totalidad compuesto por mármol blanco, salvo el barandal que estaba hecho de oro y los faroles, los cuales eran metálicos y pintados de negro con detalles dorados. La alicornio morada tuvo un pensamiento que se volvió recurrente, como el soplar de la cálida brisa, simplemente no podía apagar su curiosidad respecto a esa yegua que hizo a Luna perder la compostura. Sin embargo tenía que admitir que eso último no era tan difícil como algunos podrían imaginar; aunque la mayor parte del tiempo fuese una pony tranquila con gestos y palabras muy amables. Algo importante le estaban ocultando, no había duda sobre eso, y a pesar de que su maestra la quería mantener en la ignorancia, ella como princesa no podía quedarse al margen de ello.

—Vamos Spike, tenemos que hacer algo —anuncio Twilight dándole una mirada llena de determinación a su asistente.

—Tampoco pensaba quedarme aquí todo el día.

—Enviaremos una carta a Villa Salmón. Hay una pony a la que quiero conocer.

Villa Salmón

Los veinticuatro soldados que habían llegado al pueblo fueron enviados desde los cuarteles hacia Canterlot, con el fin de responder preguntas y ver a sus familias. Para el traslado se puso a disposición de los ponies un barco globo aerostático, nave muy resistente y veloz, que estaba equipada con todas las comodidades posibles, para hacer ameno el viaje a la capital. El barco emprendió vuelo en la mañana, surcando los cielos hasta volverse un punto invisible en el firmamento. Winter Snow había sido recibida como huésped en una casa cerca del puerto, perteneciente a una humilde y amigable pareja de ancianos. El semental era un unicornio de pelaje gris y melena plateada llamado Sprocket, mientras que la yegua era una pony de tierra de pelaje rosa pálido y melena celeste muy blanquecina llamada Lily. Winter veía con buenos ojos tener un lugar en el que dormir, comer y bañarse, pero intentaba no abusar de la confianza y generosidad de los dueños. Ellos se encontraban sentados en una banca frente a la milicia en el momento en que la pegaso habló a los reporteros que la abordaron, y al igual que el resto de los ponies, quedaron bastante impresionados con la fuerza y peso de sus palabras. Al final de aquellas declaraciones, la pony alada entro a la milicia rápidamente, provocando que la conglomeración de ciudadanos se disipara con prontitud. Sin embargo, la pareja de ancianos se quedó en su banca un par de horas más, disfrutando de la tranquilidad nocturna. Entonces, cuando llego el momento de irse a su hogar, vieron a Winter salir de los cuarteles para acto seguido sentarse en las escaleras del edificio. La joven yegua no se veía triste, pero si desamparada, como si ya no tuviera idea que hacer o a donde ir. Sprocket observo con preocupación el rostro a su esposa, y basto con su mirada para ponerla al tanto de sus intenciones. La yegua asintió con la cabeza, sonrío y dejo que su esposo se acercaba a la joven. La pony alada miro un poco desconfiada al semental, pero dispuesta a escucharlo, recibiendo rápidamente un ofrecimiento que representaba la solución a su problemática. Así, Winter Snow, tuvo acceso a una bañera en la que limpiar su ya sucio pelaje y una cama en la que descansar durante la noche, además de una mesa sobre la que desayunar en la mañana. La pareja de ancianos fue tan amable con ella que tomo la decisión de que, si llegaba a obtener el poder nuevamente, les devolvería el favor de alguna forma.

Winter Snow se encontraba en la sala de estar, ojeando los libros que coleccionaba el semental en una estantería. No lograba reconocer ningún título, lo mismo con los autores, pero aun así le daba la oportunidad a cada libro de seducirla. El corcel se encontraba en un sofá verde junto a la ventana, leyendo el periódico mientras fumaba una pipa, la puerta de la casa estaba a su lado y la había dejado abierta para que el humo del tabaco se lo llevara el viento. En el centro de la sala, sobre un sofá mucho más grande pero del mismo color verde, se encontraba Lily tejiendo una bufanda roja bajo la luz de una lámpara, esperando a que se enfriara un chocolate caliente que reposaba encima de una mesa frente a ella. En las paredes se podían distinguir fotografías de la feliz pareja, la mayoría junto a sus hijos quienes ahora estaban en la guardia real.

—¿Han vivido siempre aquí? —pregunto Winter a los ancianos.

—Yo y mi familia y todas sus generaciones hacia atrás, ha vivido del mar desde que Villa Salmón se fundó hace casi trecientos años —le respondió Lily sonriendo, añadiendo—. El abuelo llego aquí siendo un corcel joven.

—Yo crecí en Fillydelphia —dijo el corcel—, vine aquí cuando termine mis estudios de geografía. Conocía a la abuela más o menos a tu edad, nos enamoramos y nos casamos. Desde ese entonces no hemos querido vivir en otra parte de Equestria que no sea aquí, es hermoso despertarse y poder ver el mar.

—Prefiero las montañas —comento la pegaso, sentándose sobre sus cuartos traseros.

—Algunos ponies también lo prefieren así ¿Por qué te gustan más?

Winter pensó su respuesta unos segundos.

—Sé que siempre estarán ahí, no importa cuántas veces mire a otro lado.

—En cambio el mar cambia constantemente, es impredecible ¿No es así?

La pegaso asintió con la cabeza.

—Conozco a muchos ponies que piensan de esa forma —prosiguió Sprocket—. Hay un dicho que profesa, "quienes no soportan la naturaleza cambiante e impredecible del mar, es porque no aguantan que haya cosas fuera de su control".

—No seas tonto abuelo —dijo Lily—. Las montañas también son impredecibles, ¿No has oído de las avalanchas de nieve?

—No todas las montañas tienen nieve —aclaro el semental—. Además no estas entendiendo el punto de lo que digo.

Un corcel pegaso toco la puerta abierta, recibiendo al instante la mirada de todos los presentes. Por su vestimenta azul y gorra donde resaltaba un emblema alado, se podía deducir que se trataba de un mensajero, cuya peculiaridad era que pertenecía al ejército. Rápidamente se disculpó por la intromisión y saco una carta desde el interior de sus alforjas, anunciando que el destinatario era Winter Snow. Los ancianos se inquietaron un poco, ya que no habían dicho a nadie de que tendrían a la famosa pony alada como inquilina, y al preguntarle al mensajero este explico que los agentes de seguridad que patrullan la ciudad le dieron la ubicación exacta de Winter Snow.

—Al menos los servicios de inteligencia no se han deteriorado —comento la pegaso sarcásticamente para sí misma, recibiendo la carta y leer el remitente—. Así que la milicia.

El mensajero se despidió cordialmente de los ancianos y se marchó. Entonces Winter abrió el sobre y leyó su contenido. Aunque el origen de dicha carta era la milicia, no fueron ellos quienes la redactaron, siendo meramente un medio para que llegara a los cascos de la pony correcta.

"_Querida Winter Snow._

_Mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle. He oído de tus hazañas, creo que has dado una pequeña luz de esperanza al reino, en especial a las familias de aquellos ponies que rescataste en Targoviste. Por razones que prefiero no detallar en esta carta, requiero de tu presencia en el palacio de Canterlot, para que tengas una audiencia real conmigo. Es muy importante que acudas a mí cuanto antes, ya que las materias que he de tratar contigo son muy delicadas. Junto con esta carta he mandado la orden a uno de los fieles servidores de la corona que tenemos ahí, para que te lleve a Canterlot en globo aerostático. Estará esperándote en los cuarteles de Villa Salmón según le he especificado. _

_Atentamente: Princesa Twilight Sparkle de la amistad."_

—He logrado atraer la atención de la poderosa Twilight Sparkle, la grande y temible —dijo Winter Snow, guardando la hoja de papel en el sobre—. He de acudir a su llamado, a una divinidad como ella no se le debe hacer esperar.

—¿Te vas a ir? —inquirió el anciano.

—Sí, así lo demanda la gran Twilight Sparkle.

—Oh, la princesa de la amistad —dijo sonriente Lily—. Quizá quiera premiarte o algo así, si quiere que vayas debe ser por algo bueno.

Winter Snow rápidamente se dirigió a la modesta habitación donde paso la noche y recogió sus alforjas, y en la entrada de la casa se despidió de los amables ancianos.

—Quiero que sepan que han brindado un gran servicio al reino —dijo la pegaso—. Compartirán este momento de gloria con toda su descendencia, les deseo bienestar y que Celestia siempre ilumine su camino.

—Oh, han pasado décadas desde la última vez que vimos a la princesa —dijo Lily—, seria agradable verla por aquí algún día de la semana.

—Abuela, ella se está refiriendo a que Celestia nos ayude con sus grandes poderes divinos, en nuestra vida cotidiana —aclaro Sprocket.

—Eso también sería muy bueno —dijo Lily, abriendo los ojos de tal forma que dio la impresión de haber recordado algo—. Espera un momento, jovencita.

La anciana entro a la casa y al regresar extendió una bufanda roja a Winter Snow. La pegaso había visto a la yegua tejerla, pero no se esperaba de que fuera para ella.

—Para que nos recuerdes —declaro la pony terrestre.

Winter sonrío son sinceridad y se puso la bufanda alrededor del cuello con gratitud.

—Muchas gracias, señora Lily.

Con sus alforjas listas, un obsequio y el estómago lleno, Winter Snow abrió sus alas elevándose a una gran altura en pocos segundos, alejándose del lugar hasta perder a la pareja de ancianos de la vista. En el techo de los cuarteles la pegaso distinguió un gran globo aerostático de tonalidad turquesa, color que le recordó los ojos de Nexus Spectra. Descendió hasta la entrada y entro a la milicia. La sala de recepción se podía resumir en un cuarto con dos escritorios y banderas de Equestria al lado de las puertas. Los ponies que ahí atendían ya habían sido informados de la situación, así que le dieron un número de piso y oficina a los que acudir. Winter subió al tercer piso, ahí camino un poco extraviada hasta una puerta donde se podía apreciar en una placa dorada el nombre de "Daring Swing". Golpeo tres veces la puerta con su casco derecho y a los pocos segundos una voz masculina la autorizo para entrar. La oficina era pintoresca, por dos ventanas entraba la luz del sol, en las paredes había estantes repletos con objetos llamativos intercalados con fotografías y el suelo estaba completamente alfombrado. Casi en el centro, sentado frente a un escritorio, se encontraba el sargento Daring Swing, un corcel viejo de pelaje color miel y melena verde agua pálido. Frente al semental, en otro asiento, se podía distinguir a una unicornio de pelaje color nogal, melena de dos tonalidades de negro y ojos azules.

—Oh, usted debe ser la señorita Winter Snow —saludo Daring Swing levantándose de su asiento, a la vez que la unicornio giraba la cabeza para ver a la recién llegada—. La estábamos esperando, su majestad Twilight Sparkle nos ha puesto al tanto.

—Así es —convino la unicornio sonriendo, para acto seguido levantarse de su asiento y extender su casco derecho a Winter Snow—. Mi nombre es Remy, desde su aparición en los periódicos que he queridos conocerla. Seré la encargada de llevarla a Canterlot.

Los ojos dorados de la generalísima hicieron un contraste delicioso con los orbes azules de Remy. Cuando choco su casco con el de la unicornio, Winter supo de inmediato que estaba frente a una yegua digna de temer, ya que no podía concebir una sonrisa así de falsa y que a la vez, luciera tan sincera.

Targoviste

El conde Mefistófeles, sentado en su trono gótico, miraba con pesar a través de uno de los altos ventanales del salón real, como el corazón de su gran ciudad era objeto de reparaciones exuberantemente costosas. Si la tesorería entregaba cuantiosos fondos a los ministerios de armamento y guerra, un gasto de tal calibre en reparaciones, no hacía sino vaciar aún más las arcas del Estado. Muy enojado se tocaba la cicatriz del cuello, enfadándolo mucho más lo que simbolizaba, que el hecho de haber sido herido ahí. El día anterior había tenido una audiencia con el teniente coronel Danziger, quien como era de esperar, responsabilizo a Myrrina de lo ocurrido en la plaza morada; argumentando que fue su intromisión lo que entorpeció su brillante estrategia de llevar a la intrusa a un lugar abierto donde fuera un blanco fácil. Mefistófeles se tuvo que admitir a sí mismo que había subestimado la situación ¿Pero desde cuando los pegasos son capaces de hacer tanto? Es decir, Night Watch era la pony con alas más rápida y peligrosa que conocía, pero ¿Una diurna con semejantes características? ¡Inconcebible!, había puesto en una misión muy delicada y precisa a un sanguinario que solo sabe volar cosas en pedazos, Myrrina se lo había dicho así. Pero el tablero de ajedrez seguía sobre la mesa y él todavía tenía piezas a su disposición, solo tenía que mover la pieza correcta en el lugar indicado.

Las enormes y pesadas puertas del gran salón se abrieron, entrando una pegaso nocturna vestida con una armadura samurái negra como su capa y portando una _menpo _en su rostro. La yegua camino por la larga alfombra negra, deteniéndose sobre la sombra del gran candelabro de oro que colgaba varios metros sobre su cabeza. Ahí se inclinó solemnemente y se puso a disposición del Conde.

—¿Cómo se encuentran tus alas, Night Watch? —pregunto el oscuro unicornio.

—En perfecto estado, Myrrina hizo un excelente y sensual trabajo.

—Pocos seres tienen el gran don de curar, como lo tiene ella —alabo Mefistófeles a su hechicera—. Confío en que estés lista para tu misión y que no me fallaras.

Night Watch levanto su mirada, contemplando a su teatral señor.

—He visto la manera en que vuela, he probado su fuerza y reacciones. La traeré a Targoviste, viva como usted desea, para que pague por lo que hizo —dichas estas palabras, Night Watch saco desde el interior de su armadura samurái una gema azul brillante que colgaba de una pequeña cadera—. Sera su voluntad la que predomine esta vez.

* * *

**_Like si te gusta la historia a mi pagina de _Facebook_: Mond Dunkel MLP._**

**_"menpo" es un tipo de mascara samurái. _**

**_Este capitulo fue inspirado en el libro "Ha Vuelto" de Timur Vermes. _**

*****↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓**No olviden dejar su reviews con su opinión aquí abajo**↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓*****

_**Su apoyo hace posible que siga escribiendo.**_


End file.
